El color de una sinfonía
by sobasicallyme
Summary: Siempre le habían dicho que podía colorear el mundo con solo tocar su violín, pero el mundo había terminado por volverse en blanco y negro. Sus prioridades habían cambiado y ya no quería destacar. Por eso no lo entendía. No entendía por qué alguien tan colorido como él se había fijado en alguien tan apagado como ella.
1. Prólogo

A/N: Inicio nuevo fanfic aún teniendo varios en curso. Hasta el momento he podido ir actualizándolos todos, así que pido paciencia porque quiero tomarme mi tiempo en escribir esta historia. Bokuto es un personaje que me encanta y creo que mi buhito se merecía tener el protagonismo de esta historia.  
Este es solo el prólogo. Me ha quedado más dramático de lo que pensaba en un principio, pero creo que es necesario para entender cómo será la otra protagonista de esta historia. Habrá drama, bastante, pero quiero que haya también momentos bonitos en los que la superación y la amistad estén muy presentes. Espero poder ir logrando todo lo que me propongo con esta historia.  
Si a alguien le apetece dejar un comentario o una sugerencia, todo es bien recibido :)

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Prólogo**

—Eso es, Narumi. Sonríe —su madre sonrió, mostrándole sus preciosos y perfectos dientes blancos—. Eso es lo que mejor sabemos hacer como Matsuyamas que somos.

Forzó una sonrisa, pero sentía que no estaba bien. No estaba bien sonreír. Ni siquiera debía estar ahí.

Su madre le dio un empujoncito para que siguiera al hombre que había ido a buscarla. Ella le siguió en silencio por el pasillo. Durante el trayecto, observó sus bonitos zapatos de charol negro, que asomaban cada vez que daba una zancada por el bajo de su carísimo vestido largo de color crema. No tenía que estar ahí. No estaba bien.

—Es tu turno —el hombre le hizo una seña para que saliera y ella asintió.

El silencio que había en el teatro permitió que el sonido de la suela de sus zapatos contra la madera resonara por toda la sala, emitiendo un vacío eco. Saludó al que sería su acompañante al piano y se giró hacia el público, al que también mostró sus respetos antes de comenzar. Sintió sus manos sudorosas cuando colocó su violin en posición. Sentía que sus finos y delgados dedos no podían ni siquiera sujetar el arco, pero, igualmente, se puso en posición, a sabiendas de que con aquellos temblores no podría interpretar bien.

El capricho Nº 24 de Paganini

Bien. Había comenzado muy bien. A medida que sentía cómo las notas surgían de las cuerdas de su violín con naturalidad supo que todo estaba bien. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de él se instaló en su mente. Su pelo alborotado y su sonrisa inocente. Incluso recordaba la pequeña arruga que se le formaba en sus ojos cada vez que reía… ¿O eran más? Y, entonces, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

"A mí me toca siempre la parte aburrida, Narumi, así que tienes que prometerme que serás la mejor"

Habían pasado dos días y ya se estaba olvidando de cómo era él. Abrió los ojos, notando las miradas fijas del público sobre ella. Cada vez iba más rápido. Más. Y más. Era incapaz de controlar sus movimientos. Su corazón, que parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo, había establecido el compás por su cuenta y su pecho había comenzado a dolerle tanto como sus dedos. Se sentía asustada y perdida. No podía seguir el ritmo que debía y los colores del mundo que la rodeaba comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

Buscó a su madre entre el público. Sus ojos se movían rápido, casi tanto como la melodía que estaba interpretando. Estaba en tercera fila o eso se suponía porque su asiento estaba vacío. No estaba. Lo sabía. Siguió buscando entre la multitud mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Sentía que su garganta se cerraba, pero aguantó las ganas de dar una bocanada de aire. Tenía que encontrarla. ¿Por qué no estaba sentada? No se podía permitir respirar hasta que la encontrara.

De repente, la vio. Estaba de pie al final del pasillo principal, apoyada al lado de la puerta. Estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien y, a pesar de la distancia, se percató de que había comenzado a llorar. _Mentirosa,_ pensó. Sus piernas habían empezado a temblar también. _Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa_. Le había dicho que sonriera, le había dicho que fingiera como mejor sabía hacer. Lo había sabido desde el principio. No estaba bien. No estaba bien que hubiera ido y no estaba bien que se hubiera subido a aquel escenario. No debía estar allí.

Con un chirrido que revolvió al público, dejó de tocar. Aquello hizo que su madre dejara de hablar por teléfono y la mirara. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle lo mucho que la odiaba en esos momentos por obligarla a subirse a aquel escenario. No obstante, tiró el violin al suelo sin apartar su mirada de la de su madre. Aquello era una sentencia. La odiaba. La odiaba por haberla obligado a hacer eso cuando, desde un principio, no debían haber ido. ¿Que sonriera? Ella debía haber sido la primera en sonreír, no en llorar.

No le importó el murmullo que comenzó a inundar la sala. Giró sobre sus talones y dejó el escenario. Nadie, durante su camino hacia la puerta del teatro, se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Aún así, pudo sentir sus miradas de preocupación, escepticismo y, sobre todo, lástima, pero no lástima por lo que pudiera estar sintiendo, sino porque la virtuosa violinista acababa de dictar su sentencia. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

—¡Narumi! —su madre le gritó— ¡Narumi! —la mujer corrió hacia ella y la agarró del brazo, pero ella se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

—¡Déjame! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿¡Qué clase de madre deja que su hija haga algo así en un día como este!?

—Lo hice por Horaru…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sintió ganas de reír, de reír a carcajadas por lo ridículo de la situación, pero no lo hizo, sino que se limitó a aferrarse un mechón de su pelo, como si quisiera arrancarlo, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de decirle a su madre todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ese es el problema… Que lo hiciste por él sin pensar en cómo me sentiría yo. Como siempre.

Madre e hija guardaron silencio. No se miraron en ningún momento, sino que mantuvieron sus cabezas agachadas, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en los dos últimos días. Segundos después, las dos abandonaron el teatro sin decir nada.

Aquel día, se rompieron muchas cosas. Dos corazones. Una relación. Y una familia.

* * *

 _"Todos los dolores que nos alejan son dolores perdidos"_  
— **Simone Weil**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Flor de cerezo

A/N: Muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer esta historia, la han empezado a seguir y, sobre todo, a EasternHare por su comentario. Contestaré todas las reviews por MP. En este capítulo aparecen o se mencionan a todos los personajes que tendrán un papel más o menos relevante en esta historia, así que espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo uno**  
Flor de cerezo

Sus dedos se deslizaron inconscientemente por los botones de su camisa blanca impoluta. Uno a uno, los fue abrochando hasta el cuello. De su cómoda, cogió el lazo de color azul que ató con maestría. Delante del espejo, forcejeó con él hasta que estuvo recto y observó su figura con detenimiento. Chasqueó la lengua, no muy conforme al ver el resultado y, finalmente, optó por meterse la camisa dentro de su falda de color negro, que alisó un par de veces más, asegurándose de que no se formara ni una sola arruga en la tela.

Salió de su habitación y solo tuvo que cruzar el pasillo para tocar con sus nudillos sobre la puerta de madera. No obtuvo respuesta, así que la abrió de par en par. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la habitación hasta que se detuvieron sobre la cama, donde un pequeño bulto estaba cubierto por las sábanas. Un leve bufido se escapó de su boca, pero, al final e inconscientemente, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Despierta de una vez, dormilón —dijo acercándose hasta la cama, tomando asiento en ella. Con cariño, apartó un poco la sábana para poder acariciar con su mano derecha su esponjoso pelo castaño.

—Un poco más, Narumi —protestó una voz infantil, pero, por mucho que le suplicara, no iba a servir de nada.

—Vine hace unos diez minutos a despertarte, Kita. Ya estoy vestida y me gustaría desayunar contigo porque es nuestro primer día de clase—sonrió inocentemente. El pequeño apartó la sábana de su cara y la observó somnoliento, con un solo ojo abierto.

—Eres una pesada —protestó el crío.

—Seré una pesada, pero soy tu hermana mayor —se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. No tienes otra, así que te toca aguantarme —una risita se escapó de sus labios.

—¡Está bien! —gritó su hermano mientras ésta cerraba de nuevo la puerta para darle la intimidad necesaria y que comenzara a vestirse.

Entró al baño para observar con resignación su larga cabellera castaña alborotada. ¿Con quién demonios se había peleado aquella noche? Parecía que su cama había vuelto a ganarle la batalla durante su sueño, así que optó por mojar su cabello y, con paciencia, desenredó uno a uno sus mechones. En apenas dos semanas, su pelo había crecido tanto que, suelto, ya le llegaba prácticamente hasta los codos. Quizás debería habérselo cortado, ya que ella siempre lo había llevado por la barbilla, pero suponía que, después de todo, el largo de su cabellera era lo que menos importaba.

Caminó por el pasillo y descendió por las escaleras mientras seguía asegurándose de que su moño seguía en su sitio y ningún indeseable pelo decidía irse por su cuenta. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía y odiaba que cualquier cosa de su vida, por pequeña fuera, no estuviera en orden. Y eso pasaba incluso por detalles tan pequeños e insignificantes como aquel.

—Buenos días, señorita Narumi.

—Buenos días, Sakurai-san —respondió al saludo de la la asistenta de la familia nada más entrar a la cocina. El olor a la comida recién hecha había inundado por completo la habitación. Sus tripas rugieron al ver los platos sobre la enorme mesa de madera y tomó asiento, asegurándose de que su falda no se arrugara cuando lo hiciera.

—¿El señorito ya se ha levantado?

—Sí. Le ha costado, pero no creo que tarde en bajar —respondió mientras la mujer le servía un poco de café en una bonita taza de porcelana blanca decorada a mano.

—¿Puedes echarme un poco de leche templada? —la mujer asintió ante su petición y se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Narumi removió lentamente el café, esperando a que el terrón de azúcar que acababa de echar se disolviera por completo. Pocos minutos después, su hermano pequeño entró en la cocina dando los buenos días y empezando a devorar todo a su paso. Narumi le observó con curiosidad. El pequeño se había hecho la raya a un lado y había peinado su cabello con un poco de gomina. Aquello le hizo sonreír. Su hombrecito comenzaba a hacerse mayor y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a suceder eso.

—¿Y mamá? —quiso saber el niño, aún con la boca llena.

—Traga primero —le regañó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Perdón —el niño cerró los ojos, esforzándose por tragar todo el alimento que había en su boca. Tuvo que dar un sorbo a su vaso de leche para poder disolver el nudo que había comenzado a formarse en su garganta. Narumi le fulminó con la mirada, dado que no le gustaba que su hermano pequeño fuera tan ansioso a la hora de comer, pero el niño ni se inmutó.

—Salió pronto. Tiene mucho trabajo —respondió la asistenta, recogiendo algunos platos que iban quedando vacíos, sobre todo por el lado de Kita.

—No se despidió de mi anoche —protestó el pequeño con la boca pequeña. Su madre tenía la costumbre de entrar todas las noches en la habitación del pequeño para pasar tiempo con él tras su larga jornada laboral, pero parecía que, en aquella ocasión, se había olvidado.

—No te preocupes —Narumi extendió su brazo para acariciarle—. No es que la necesitemos tampoco —la chica sonrió, intentando reconfortar a su hermano, aunque aquellas palabras no habían tenido el efecto deseado. Sakurai, la asistenta, le miró de reojo con rostro preocupado, pero la chica prefirió ignorar lo que sucedía—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —su hermano levantó la vista del plato y enarcó una ceja.

—Porque es el primer día de clase.

—No es como si tuviera que hacer nuevos amigos.

—¿Vas a seguir en el club de fútbol?

—¡Sí! Le he pedido a papá que me compre unas nuevas zapatillas.

—¿Otras nuevas? Te compró unas hace unos cuatro meses.

—Ya, pero es que ha salido un modelo nuevo.

—¿Y no te ha dicho papá que no debes gastar el dinero en tonterías?

—Eso solo te lo dice a ti —el niño se encogió de hombros—. Eres tú la que va a heredar su imperio. No yo.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que puedas hacer un uso del dinero poco responsable.

—Lo dices precisamente tú, a la que papá le compró un violín que ni siquiera ha estrenado. Yo, al menos, voy a usar las zapatillas.

Narumi se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes cuando su hermano pequeño dijo aquello. Había sonado demasiado rudo, pero tampoco creía que debiera culparle, pues solo tenía diez años. Seguro que ni siquiera era consciente del daño que podían causar sus palabras, ni se habría parado a pensar antes de hablar. Era demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de esas cosas. No obstante, una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho y éste comenzó a dolerle. Kita decía aquello como si fuera fácil, como si intentar reemplazar a alguien que había sido sublime fuera algo sencillo. Pero no lo era. Por más que se esforzara, jamás conseguiría estar a la altura de Horaru.

—Está bien. Yo me voy ya —se puso finalmente en pie tras echar un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. Tenía una media hora de camino al instituto y no quería llegar tarde en el primer día—. Cuando llegue a casa quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho, Kita.

—Sí… —respondió su hermano con resignación.

—Ten. Te preparé el almuerzo.

—Gracias —de una zancada, cogió la caja que Sakurai le había preparado y salió al pasillo, de donde recogió su mochila del suelo tras ponerse la chaqueta gris de su uniforme.

1 de abril. Todos los estudiantes de Japón iniciaban un nuevo curso escolar y Matsuyama Narumi no era una excepción. El cielo ya había perdido prácticamente todos los tonos anaranjados del amanecer y había comenzado a tornarse azul, sobre el que había dibujado algunas nubes blancas que pintaban formas sobre el firmamento. La primavera se había instalado definitivamente en la ciudad de Tokyo, despertando la vida que solía acompañarla. Poco a poco, la naturaleza, que había estado dormida hasta hacía unas semanas, empezaba a mostrar su cara más hermosa. Las hojas de los árboles, verdes y brillantes, se mecían bajo el son de la suave brisa de la mañana. Muchos habían empezado a echar flor y los cerezos ya teñían los parques y jardines de un rosa intenso. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los que había en la capital, su favorito se encontraba a la entrada de su instituto.

Se intentó aferrar con fuerza a uno de los barrotes del metro para no perder el equilibrio. Hombres de negocios, obreros, profesores o estudiantes como ella abundaban a aquellas horas en los transportes públicos. En un intento por escapar del mundanal ruido, rebuscó en su mochila, de donde sacó sus cascos, y dejó que la música de Chopin la embriagara por completo, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran. Inconscientemente, movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, al ritmo de la música. Las notas la absorbían, la hacían separarse de todo lo que la rodeaba, mientras repasaba en su mente las partituras que conformaban cada una de aquellas piezas. Como ya había sido habitual durante el curso anterior, estuvo a punto de pasarse de parada y bajó prácticamente a trompicones del vagón, movida en parte por la marea de gente que descendía también en su misma parada.

Le resultaba fácil distinguir a los alumnos de primero, no solo porque los de segundo y tercero solían ir acompañados de otros amigos, sino porque sus caras reflejaban malestar y nerviosismo. Eran como corderitos. Narumi podía entenderles. No era fácil empezar de cero en una nueva escuela, dejar atrás tus años anteriores e intentar hacer amigos. Para ello, la presión de empezar con buen pie superaba a más de uno. Todos debían pasar por lo mismo.

Poco a poco, las puertas de la academia Fukurodani comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más visibles. Era imposible escapar del bullicio de los estudiantes, amigos que se reencontraban después de las vacaciones de primavera y, en especial, los gritos de los componentes de los clubes, que buscaban nuevos miembros entre los alumnos de primero. Narumi se escabulló como pudo del ruido y se acercó hasta el enorme cerezo que presidia el patio principal del instituto. Se detuvo bajo su copa y levantó la vista. El sol se filtraba a través de las ramas, iluminando los rosados pétalos que, poco a poco, caían sobre el pavimento formando una bonita alfombra sobre el suelo. La suave brisa agitó las hojas y Narumi cerró los ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores.

—¡Hola! ¿Te interesaría unirte al club de bádminton?

Narumi abrió los ojos cuando su paz fue interrumpida y giró levemente su rostro hacia la izquierda. Un chico de cabello negro de punta, alto y delgado, sostenía un panfleto con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias —sonrió, declinando amablemente la oferta.

—¡Dale una oportunidad! Seguro que te gusta. Tenemos chicas en el equipo. Es mixto.

—Sí, lo s-

—Es bueno para los de primero entrar en un club —continuó el chico, ignorándola por completo—, ya sabes, por eso de la excelencia y el crecimiento como personas.

—Creo que te estaba intentando decir que ya lo sabe. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sabe? Porque es de segundo. Conoce la escuela —Narumi miró por encima del hombro del chico para descubrir quién estaba tras él—. ¡Hola, Narumi!

—¡Anri!

Dando varios saltitos, la chica, de cabello negro corto y piel morena, se acercó hasta Narumi para tomarle del brazo. La muchacha se lo apretó cariñosamente y se giró para hablar de nuevo al chico, que las miraba incrédulo.

—Ya puedes irte. Gracias por tu interés —Anri le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se marchara y, aunque dudó unos instantes, el muchacho, finalmente, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellas—. ¡Te he echado mucho de menos, Naru-chan! —exclamó, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Pero si nos vimos hace dos días —Narumi no pudo evitar emitir una risita ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

—Lo sé, ¿pero no te han parecido siglos? —la chica hizo un puchero— Por cierto —Anri se separó de Narumi y puso los brazos en jarras—, mi padre me ha pedido que te pregunte si estás disponible el próximo fin de semana.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó parpadeando varias veces, confusa.

—Tiene que completar varios pedidos y quiere saber si podías ayudarle —añadió Anri con la boca pequeña y mirando para otro lado—. Creo que te quiere más que a mí. Dice que haces la mejor crema de Tokyo.

—Eso no es verdad —Narumi no pudo evitar emitir una sonora carcajada—. Solo es que tú eres una pésima cocinera.

—¡Eh! Es muy difícil competir contra 'Doña perfecta'.

—No soy 'Doña perfecta'.

—¿En serio? —su amiga le señaló de arriba a abajo— Llevas el uniforme mejor planchado y mejor puesto que en los folletos de la escuela. Y tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese peinado. No tienes ni un pelo fuera de ese moño.

—Tienes el pelo corto.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Primero mi padre diciéndome 'Anri, no puedes hacer crema' y ahora vienes tú diciéndome 'Anri, no puedes hacerte un moño'.

—Eres demasiado dramática.

Narumi ajustó su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela. Anri protestó, puesto que, claramente, la chica no estaba respondiendo como esperaba, y corrió hacia ella para ponerse a su altura.

—¿Crees que el director habrá podido abrocharse la chaqueta de su traje? —preguntó Anri susurrándole al oído. Aquello hizo reír de nuevo a Narumi. El director de su instituto era un hombre al que era más que evidente que le sobraban unos cuantos kilos. Solía presumir siempre de que estaba a dieta y de la gran cantidad de ejercicio que hacía cada día, pero lo cierto era que todo el mundo en la escuela conocía que tenía un arsenal secreto de chocolatinas en el segundo cajón de su escritorio— Podríamos hacer una apuesta.

—Está bien… —Narumi se quedó pensativa unos segundos— Yo creo que se la habrá abrochado, aunque es muy posible que el botón ceda durante su discurso —Anri se carcajeó al escuchar aquello—. Y apuesto…

—¡Una barra de labios de nueva colección!

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Narumi, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Pues claro! Porque voy a ganar esta apuesta. No se habrá podido abrochar la chaqueta. Ha tenido dos semanas enteras para comer lo que quiera y cuando quiera.

Narumi echó un último vistazo a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el salón de actos y, después, miró al frente, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par y grupos de alumnos habían comenzado a tomar asiento, mientras otros observaban las listas colgadas en las paredes. Las dos chicas se acercaron, buscando sus nombres en ellas. Narumi deslizó su dedo por uno de los folios, no teniendo mucho éxito, pero supo que Anri si lo había tenido ya que la escuchó gemir.

—¡No estamos juntas en clase este año! —Narumi se acercó hasta su amiga para observar mejor la lista— Estoy en la clase cinco y tú, en la seis.

—Bueno, nuestras aulas están una al lado de la otra. Podremos comer juntas igualmente.

—Eso no me consuela en absoluto. ¿A quién escogeré de pareja en ciencias?

—No siempre fuimos pareja en ciencias —Narumi miró a su amiga negando con la cabeza. Era imposible. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sonreír.

—Lo sé, pero ahora tendré que buscar otra nueva y sabes que odio hablar con los idiotas que asisten a esta escuela —un chico, que estaba consultando la lista al lado de ellas, se giró para fulminar a Anri con la mirada. Narumi rio nerviosa y agachó la cabeza un par de veces, intentando disculparse.

—Ya nos queda menos, así que ten paciencia.

—¡Tienes razón! —Anri apretó su puño con fuerza— Dos años más y seremos libres. No volveremos a este infierno llamado Fukurodani —acto seguido, Anri se dio media vuelta y caminó con determinación hacia los asientos, donde ya había varios estudiantes sentados.

Narumi sonrió mientras seguía a su amiga. Le gustaba el espíritu de Anri. Las dos eran muy diferentes en personalidad, quizá se por eso se complementaban tan bien. No obstante, había algo que las unía, su afán por pasar desapercibidas. No es que las dos hubieran tenido malas experiencias en anteriores cursos, pero Anri creía que la escuela no era su mundo y Narumi… Bueno, ella simplemente no quería llamar la atención porque creía que, así, su vida escolar sería mucho más fácil. Nada de distracciones.

—Odio a los tipos que están en clubes —protestó Anri, fulminando con la mirada a un pequeño grupo de chicos entre los que, uno en especial, estaba formando escándalo mientras los otros le miraban con resignación—. ¿Se puede ser más idiota que ellos?

Narumi asintió y volvió su vista hacia ellos. Todo el mundo en la escuela conocía al equipo de volleyball, especialmente porque el equipo no solo era actualmente el mejor de Tokyo, sino que también había participado los dos últimos años en el campeonato nacional, un logro al alcance de muy pocos. Aquellos dos años se correspondían con la entrada al equipo de Bokuto Kōtarō, posiblemente el chico más ruidoso de todo Fukurodani, y todo apuntaba a que, ese mismo año, conseguirían su tercera participación seguida en los Nacionales. Narumi sabía muy poco de él o qué era lo que hacía, pero era imposible no conocer su nombre, especialmente cuando uno de sus grandes amigos iba a su mismo curso y estaba en su misma clase por segundo año consecutivo.

Cuando el director puso un pie sobre el escenario, los alumnos que aún quedaban por sentar tomaron asiento y todo el mundo guardó silencio. El hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, pero, si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría pasado absolutamente nada, ya que no habrían perdido parte de su tiempo en un discurso tan superfluo como aquel. El director habló sobre la excelencia, la importancia de ser alguien en la vida y de cómo todos debían esforzarse al máximo para mantener a Fukurodani en lo más alto. Pero ahí estaba ella. Sentada en una silla de plástico, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y escuchando con atención todo lo que aquel hombre decía.

Su atención se desvió momentáneamente hacia su enorme barriga. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la chaqueta de su traje de color marrón abrochada, pero el botón estaba tan tirante que Narumi creía que en cualquier momento explotaría y saldría disparado hacia la cara de alguno de los alumnos que estaban sentados en primera fila. _Por favor, que suceda_ , pensó mientras cruzaba los dedos.

Pero no pasó.. El universo, en general, no solía darle esa clase de satisfacciones, así que tampoco estuvo decepcionada por eso. Sin embargo, sí que notó la decepción en los ojos de Anri. Narumi abrió la boca para intentar animarla por haber perdido la apuesta, pero la chica le puso la mano en la boca para silenciarla, maldiciendo a su suerte y a las fuerzas del universo, que conspiraban contra ella. Narumi tuvo que contener una carcajada y más todavía cuando Anri se despidió de ella en los pasillos como si fuera la última vez que fueran a verse. Aunque a muchos pudiera molestarle el dramatismo de Anri, a Narumi le gustaba tener a alguien así en su vida, alguien que pudiera demostrar las emociones y sentimientos que tanto les faltaban a ciertos miembros de su propia familia.

Durante las clases, comprendió lo mucho que necesitaba regresar a la rutina después de dos semanas sin asistir a clases. No es que le gustara estudiar. A nadie le gusta, ¿verdad? Pero era algo que le mantenía ocupada, especialmente al no tener un club al que asistir. Desde que había comenzado la preparatoria, no se había planteado entrar en uno, por mucho que hubiera gente que le había insistido para ello. Debía reconocer que le había extrañado que Fujioka-sensei no se hubiera presentado en su clase para suplicarle que se uniera al club de música. Narumi le había rechazado el año pasado en numerosas ocasiones, pero el hombre no se había dado por satisfecho. Suponía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a intentarlo.

—Creo que voy a unirme al club de literatura.

Narumi levantó la vista de su bento. Anri, que acababa de soltar tal bomba, se metió a la boca un trozo de pulpo como si no pasara nada. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas bajo el cerezo de la escuela durante la hora de la comida. Como bien habían prometido, no compartirían ya clase, pero eso no sería un impedimento para que comieran juntas.

—¿Tú? ¿En un club? Pero si los odias. ¿Qué ha pasado en estas pocas horas de clases para que decidas unirte?

—Matshushita-kun me lo ha pedido.

—¿Matshushita-kun? —preguntó Narumi enarcando una ceja. No es que el chico le cayera mal. A decir verdad, no le conocía, como al resto de estudiantes de su curso. No se había esforzado mucho por hacerlo, pero Matshushita Hiroto era la persona más competitiva del mundo en lo que a estudios se refería. Aunque Narumi no pretendía competir con él por los primeros puestos de la escuela, el chico insistía en crear esa rivalidad entre ellos.

—Sí. Al parecer dice que encajo en el perfil porque soy de las únicas personas de este instituto que puede hablar de literatura y no decir ninguna estupidez. Le he dicho que lo pensaré.

—No creo que debas pensarlo —Anri detuvo sus palillos a medio camino para observar con incredulidad a Narumi—. Tienes que unirte.

—¿Y eso me lo dices tú? —Anri la miró con resignación.

—Vale, quizás yo no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero creo que sería bueno para ti y para tu futuro. Además, la literatura te gusta, aunque no sea toda clásica… Y sabes que yo no puedo hablar mucho contigo de esos temas. Tú devoras libros, a mí me gusta leerlos con tranquilidad.

—Sí… Entonces quizá debería —Anri miró hacia arriba para observar las ramas del cerezo moverse al ritmo de la suave brisa de primavera—. ¿Qué haremos cuando el tiempo empeore? Ya no podremos venir a comer aquí.

—Pues comeremos en clase —Narumi se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Habrá que pensar en qué clase y coger una mesa prestada para juntarlas.

—Ya lo pensaremos.

No le gustaba nada pensar, no le gustaba pensar en cosas que no fueran su futuro más inmediato y ese ya estaba completamente arreglado. Solo pensaba en visitar a su hermano todas las tardes y el resto era secundario. Para ser exactos, no planeaba su vida porque tendría que hacerlo en torno a esas visitas y, puestos a elegir, su hermano estaba por encima de cualquier otro plan.

La noticia de Anri de unirse al club de lectura mantuvo ocupados sus pensamientos durante el resto de clases. Por ello, se limitó a garabatear en una hoja sucia. Siempre había considerado a Anri demasiado divertida y especial como para tenerla solo a ella de amiga. No le gustaba que la chica se quedara solo con ella porque no le apetecía unirse a un club, porque le apetecía quedarse sentada en un rincón mientras otros eran los que se situaban en el centro, donde todos pudieran verles. Anri era distinta, pero daba igual las veces que se lo dijera. Su amiga decía que prefería la vida que tenía, aunque solo fuera con ella como amiga.

Al sonido de la campana que indicaba el final de las clases, Narumi recogió sus cosas y las ordenó cuidadosamente en su mochila. Se la colocó al hombro y se detuvo en su pupitre al descubrir la cabeza que asomaba por la puerta. Nakahara Takato se percató de que Narumi le había visto y el chico sonrió de forma infantil, rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

—¡Hey, Narumi! —el chico salió de detrás de la puerta y Narumi pudo verle por completo. En aquellas dos semanas, Takato no había cambiado absolutamente nada, aunque tenía su pelo negro más largo que de costumbre, pero seguía llevando la camisa por fuera del pantalón— Déjame adivinar... Última fila, tercer pupitre —Narumi sonrió por aquello. Takato la conocía desde hacía muchos años y sabía a la perfección cuál era su sitio favorito para sentarse en clase.

—Takato-kun —Narumi se acercó hasta él. Fue decir su nombre y el rostro del muchacho cambió. Su expresión alegre se volvió mucho más ruda, aunque Narumi pudo entrever cierto dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas Takato-kun? —Narumi miró para otro lado— Que ya no estemos juntos no quiere decir que no puedas llamarme Takato a secas.

—Ya… Pero es incómodo.

—¿Te parece incómodo? —preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un paso hacia atrás, por lo que Narumi extendió su brazo y le aferró la camisa para evitar que se marchara. El chico se detuvo y sonrió con amabilidad— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Narumi no sabía qué responder. Nunca lo había sabido cada vez que Takato le hacía aquella pregunta y, seguramente, eso era lo que había terminado carcomiendo su relación.

—Nakahara.

—¡Akaashi! —el rostro de Takato cambió por completo. El muchacho saludó con la mano mostrando una amplia sonrisa, distraído momentáneamente por aquella persona. Narumi giró levemente la cabeza para percatarse de que Akaashi Keiji estaba de pie a su lado, bajo el quicio de la puerta.

—Oh… ¿He interrumpido algo? —los ojos de Akaashi apuntaban directamente hacia abajo. Narumi siguió su vista hasta darse cuenta de que seguía aferrando la camisa de Takato.

—¡Oh! ¡No, no! —Narumi soltó la prenda, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ascendían de color.

—Solo estábamos hablando —Takato rio—. ¿Vas al entrenamiento?

—Sí.

—Empezáis fuerte, ¿eh? Espero que volváis a clasificaros para los Nacionales.

—Gracias —Akaashi agachó su cabeza en un gesto muy formal—. Espero que vosotros también.

—¡Eso no lo dudes! —Takato le guiñó el ojo— Tienes que contarme qué has hecho estas dos semanas —Akaashi asintió y se despidió con su mano. Los dos le observaron marcharse por el pasillo y, una vez le perdieron de vista, Takato se giró de nuevo hacia Narumi—. No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Estoy… Estoy bien —Narumi sonrió y Takato asintió. No obstante, sabía que el chico no la había creído. Ya nunca lo hacía y no le culpaba por ello—. ¿Cómo vas a jugar ahora?

—¿Uh?

—Tienes el pelo más largo —Narumi extendió su brazo para tomar un mechón de su cabello, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Finalmente, dejó que su brazo volviera a caer inerte a su costado.

—Me he comprado una goma para el pelo. No solo voy a ser el mejor jugador del equipo, sino que ahora también seré el que tenga más estilo —Takato sonrió con tristeza al percatarse del gesto de Narumi—. Podrías venir a verme a algún entrenamiento.

—Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿sabes? —Narumi asomó su cabeza para ver quién había tras Takato. Anri estaba con los brazos en jarras—. Como, por ejemplo, estar conmigo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Anri-san —Takato sonrió con malicia—. Solo estaba intentando ser amigable, un concepto que dudo que tú entiendas.

—Ya bueno, pues deja de ser amigable por el momento. Narumi es demasiado buena para decirte que te pierdas.

—Narumi no quería que yo me fuera.

—¿Eh? —Narumi parpadeó varias veces cuando los dos se giraron para mirarla, exigiendo una respuesta rápida— Takato no me estaba molestando.

—¿Ves? —el muchacho infló su pecho de orgullo y miró a Anri satisfecho, por lo que ésta bufó.

—Bueno, pues ya irá a verte dar pataditas a un balón otro día, pero no hoy.

—¡Anri! —protestó la chica mientras su amiga la tomaba del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba por el pasillo. Narumi se giró para ver cómo Takato las miraba estupefacto y ésta sonrió de forma tímida, intentando que eso pareciera una disculpa— Puedes soltarme ya —habló de nuevo cuando las dos chicas salieron al campus de la escuela.

—En serio, no le soporto.

—Eso no es verdad —Narumi sonrió.

—Bueno, pero tengo que odiarle porque ya no estáis juntos. Es cuestión de elegir un bando.

—No tienes que elegir un bando. En este caso no lo hay.

—Da igual. Además —su amiga la apuntó con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria—, claramente no ha superado lo vuestro. Te estaba salvando de cometer una estupidez.

—No iba a cometer ninguna estupidez —las dos chicas atravesaron las puertas del instituto y caminaron calle abajo—. No iba a volver con él si es lo que estabas insinuando.

—Eso es porque no te has visto la cara. Sigue habiendo un rollito rato entre vosotros.

Narumi miró para otro lado. Takato seguía siendo alguien muy especial para ella, pero no creía que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por él que hacía unos meses. Por otra parte, algo en su interior siempre le decía que no tenía que haber salido con él, que no debía haberlo hecho nunca. Esa vocecita en su cabeza terminó carcomiéndola por dentro, se distanció de Takato y la situación explotó entre ambos de la peor manera posible. Ellos se divertían juntos, lo pasaban realmente bien, pero sus remordimientos habían podido con ella. Y, aún así, Narumi sentía que cuando estaba con él tenían todavía muchas cosas que tratar.

La casa de la familia de Anri comenzaba a verse poco a poco con solo caminar durante unos minutos. Se trataba de una casa tradicional de dos plantas, pero la familia vivía solo en el piso de arriba, ya que la de abajo la usaban para el negocio familiar. Los padres de Anri tenían una panadería que hacía por encargo tartas y pasteles. El padre de Anri hacía los mejores panes del mundo y ya se había convertido en una tradición para ellas acercarse hasta allí para comer unos.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anunció Anri al entrar en la panadería, aunque su madre ya las había visto por el cristal de la tienda.

—¿Qué tal el primer día?

—¡No estamos juntas este año, mamá! —la chica abrazó a su madre con fuerza, haciéndola reír.

—No hace falta que te pongas así, Anri —la chica gimió mientras su madre le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya se lo he dicho yo —Narumi rodó los ojos.

—Quizá os animéis con esto. Los acabo de hornear para vosotras —el padre de Anri salió de un pequeño cuartito en el que preparaban el pan y los pasteles cuando era necesario. Dejó una bandeja sobre el mostrador y las dos chicas se acercaron hasta él para oler mejor el dulce aroma que desprendían—. Hay dos de melón y dos de curry, que sé que son tus favoritos, Narumi.

—¡Gracias, señor Hanazawa! —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Quema! —protestó Anri mientras pasaba el pan de una mano a otra y, después, soplaba para enfriarlo.

—¿Qué esperabas? Están recién horneados —su padre la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero, acto seguido, se giró hacia Narumi, quien estaba sosteniendo el pan con una servilleta y soplaba—. Por cierto, Narumi, ¿podrías venir este fin de semana a ayudarme?

—Oh sí. Anri me lo ha dicho. No habrá problema.

—Me sabe muy mal… —el hombre suspiró— Sabes que no podemos pagarte.

—No importa, de verdad. Me gusta cocinar. Pero, ¿podría ser por la mañana?

—Sí, claro. Sé que las tardes las tienes ocupadas. Ya me lo dijo Anri.

Narumi miró de soslayo a Anri, quien masticaba con entusiasmo un trozo enorme de pan. Curvó ligermente la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa y se giró para observar el reloj de pared. Ya eran casi las cuatro y media, así que terminó el pan de melón y cogió el de curry para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Anri confusa.

—Sí. Tengo que decirle a mi hermano que he empezado las clases. Se me olvidó decírselo ayer, así que no quiero que se preocupe si ve que no he ido a visitarle en toda la mañana.

Narumi salió de la panadería sin obtener respuesta por parte de su amiga, quien la observó con cierta tristeza en los ojos. No obstante, Narumi sonrió, puesto que el pan de curry sería un gran compañero en su camino para visitar a su hermano. Los días de diario podía disfrutar de su compañía a solas, mientras que los fines de semana debía ingeniárselas para evitar encontrarse con su madre. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, especialmente lo que había pasado con Takato y la teoría que Anri tenía de que el chico quería volver a salir con ella. De entre todas las cosas, lo que más le gustaría saber en esos momentos era cuál era su opinión al respecto.

* * *

 _"Todos los grandes hechos y todos los grandes pensamientos tienen un comienzo ridículo"_  
— **Albert Einstein**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Nubes y claros

A/N: ¡Hola! Estoy de vacaciones, pero ya que saqué tiempo para escribir el capítulo dos, también lo he encontrado para subirlo. No sé cuando escribir´y publicaré el siguiente, pero espero que este vaya compensando la espera.  
Gracias de nuevo a EasternHare por su comentario y, también, a Guest. Tienes razón, hay muy pocas historias sobre Bokuto, así que espero que esta pueda cumplir tus expectativas.  
No estoy muy orgullosa de la naración de este capítulo y, al principio, la cosa se desarrollará un poco lenta, pero creo que es necesario para ir estableciendo los cimientos de esta historia.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 2  
** Nubes y claros

Narumi jugueteó con sus dedos, intentando no mirar a su profesor. Fujioka-sensei la observaba con resignación de piernas cruzadas, mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

—Supongo que tu silencio es un no —dijo finalmente su profesor.

Narumi levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos sobre él. Fujioka-sensei era joven, quizás el profesor más joven de todo Fukurodani. Tenía el pelo negro liso y largo, recogido siempre en una coleta. Durante el curso, solía vestir con un pantalón de pinzas negro y una camisa blanca, pero muchos de los que le habían visto en su día a día solían decir que tenía un look de lo más bohemio. Y, sin ninguna duda, le pegaba, pues el hombre, especialmente por su aspecto, no era el tipo de profesor que solía haber en su preparatoria. Muchos decían, además, que aquel look le había costado más de un enfrentamiento con miembros de la dirección de Fukurodani, ya que había que dar cierta imagen de seriedad. Podían haberle despedido, pero nunca lo hacían, seguramente porque era una de las personas más confiables dentro de aquellas paredes.

Según Narumi tenía entendido, aquel era el segundo año de Fujioka-sensei en Fukurodani y, al igual que en su primer año, estaba intentando convencerla para que se uniera al club de música. Narumi había rechazado la oferta amablemente el primer cuatrimestre de su primer año en Fukurodani y el segundo y el tercero… Y ahora, ahí estaban los dos, en la sala de profesores, charlando de nuevo. Era como si Fujioka-sensei no se cansara nunca de sus negativas.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada en pertenecer al club de música —su profesor suspiró y cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando Narumi respondió finalmente.

—Te preguntarás por qué no me canso de insistir, Matsuyama-san, pero de verdad que quiero tener a alguien con tu talento en el club. Puedes participar en competiciones a nivel individual también, no solo grupal, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Es más, creo que le vendría muy bien a la escuela si también participaras a nivel individual en-

—Ya no toco el violín —le cortó Narumi. La chica ya sabía a qué se refería. Ella había sido un talento con el violín por terminar de pulir, había sido muy buena y, a ojos de su profesor y de cualquiera en aquella preparatoria, si ella volviera a tocar y a competir en recitales, Fukurodani podría obtener mucho prestigio. Su profesor abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero era incapaz de decir nada—. No toco el violín desde hace dos años —aclaró.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —su profesor se rascó la nuca y sonrió de forma nerviosa—. Con un poco de práctica volverás a ser la que eras.

—¿Sabe lo que sucedió hace dos años?

—¿Qué? —su profesor parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

—Que si sabe lo que pasó hace dos años —Fujioka-sensei guardó silencio, por lo que Narumi frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Todo el mundo relacionado más o menos con la música a nivel de escuelas lo sabía, sobre todo si él no solo era el profesor encargado del club de música, sino también el profesor de dicha asignatura.

—Sí, sé lo que pasó —su profesor lo reconoció y, acto seguido, torció el gesto—. Pero eso no es el fin del mundo, Matsuyama-san.

—No opine de lo que no sabe —Narumi escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras. Apretó los puños con fuerza, casi clavándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos. ¿Qué sabía él? ¿Qué sabía él de por qué había sucedido aquello? ¿De por qué había lanzado su violín contra el suelo y se había bajado del escenario? Sentía que su rostro ardía por la ira. Sin embargo, cuando vio la expresión de mezcla de desconcierto y enfado en su profesor abrió los ojos de par en par—. Lo-Lo siento, Fujioka-sensei —Narumi agachó la cabeza, intentando disculparse—. Siento mi falta de modales. No volverá a suceder.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? No podía hablar así a la gente y menos a un profesor que solo intentaba ser agradable con ella.

—Está bien, Matsuyama-san —su profesor sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que ha sucedido, así que tengo que castigarte —Narumi le miró perpleja. ¿Castigarla? Eso era demasiado para lo que había pasado. Además, se había disculpado con él—. Tendrás que venir a vernos algún día ensayar. El día que tú quieras —Narumi enarcó una ceja al ver cómo Fujioka-sensei inflaba su pecho de orgullo y se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo estar dándole una reprimenda—. Si no vienes, entonces tendré que hablar con el director por faltarle el respeto a un profesor.

—Vale, vale… —Narumi chasqueó la lengua. No pensaba contestarle.

—¡Perfecto! Puedes retirarte —su profesor le mostró una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y, acto seguido, giró en su silla para continuar centrado sobre los papeles que había sobre su escritorio, terminando la conversación de inmediato. Así podía asegurarse de que la chica no le replicara.

Si cualquier otra persona o profesor hubiera presenciado aquella escena, seguramente estaría tan confundido como la propia Narumi. Fujioka-sensei era un tipo raro, no iba a negarlo, pero se había ganado el cariño de sus alumnos por su implicación y dedicación con cada uno de ellos. A Narumi le parecía bien que fuera así, especialmente porque consideraba que debía haber más profesores que pudieran desarrollar cierta empatía hacia sus alumnos, pero, en su caso, creía que a veces se excedía.

No estaba sola, si eso era lo que él pensaba. Le gustaba su soledad, le gustaba no tener que ir a un club, le gustaba gastar ese tiempo en estar con Anri y le gustaba aprovechar esos momentos para estudiar mientras otros perdían el tiempo en otras actividades. Para ella estaba bien. Era lo que había elegido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Y bien?

Anri la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Su amiga estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente y, al verla, dio un pequeño bote y, de una zancada, se puso frente a ella.

—Fujioka-sensei ha rebasado esta vez la línea —Narumi comenzó a caminar hacia su clase mientras su amiga la seguía.

—Sinceramente, a mí no me importaría que rebasara la línea conmigo —Anri rio con malicia y Narumi rodó los ojos. Debido a su juventud y simpatía, Fujioka-sensei despertaba los suspiros de muchas chicas y, entre ellas, se encontraba su mejor amiga. Anri solía conversar muy a menudo con él, especialmente sobre literatura, autores poco conocidos y que trataban temas reivindicativos o sociales. Cuando terminaban aquellas charlas, poco tiempo le faltaba a la chica para restregarle al resto de fans de su profesor que ella tenía con el hombre una conexión especial gracias a los libros que ellas no podrían conseguir nunca.

—Deja a un lado tu flechazo por Fujioka-sensei. No me refería a lo que estás pensando.

—Pues es una pena —Anri se encogió de hombros—. Claramente eres su alumna favorita. Si no fuera conmigo, no me importaría que intentara algo contigo.

—En fin… —Narumi suspiró, intentando no seguir por el camino que Anri pretendía— Ha rebasado la línea porque ha aprovechado su autoridad como profesor para castigarme —Anri abrió la boca de nuevo, pero Narumi se la tapó antes de que hablara al ver el malicioso brillo en sus ojos—. Sé lo que vas a decir y, de nuevo, no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

—¡No sabes lo que iba a decir! —la chica apartó la mano de Narumi de un manotazo.

—Su castigo es que vaya a ver al club de música. El día que quiera.

Anri guardó silencio, su rostro ilegible. Narumi la miró de reojo y, ante su falta de respuesta, pasó su mano por delante de los ojos de su amiga, pero ésta no reaccionó hasta unos segundos después.

—Es la cosa más absurda que he oído en mucho tiempo.

Más estúpido le parecía a ella, que era la que tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.

—No sé por qué insiste tanto. No voy a unirme al estúpido club de música.

Anri frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver cómo Narumi apretaba los puños mientras decía aquello. Se preocupaba mucho por su amiga, más incluso de lo que ella podía imaginar. Sabía que sufría, sufría cada vez que Fujioka-sensei le insistía en unirse al club de música. A veces había pensado en reunirse con él y contarle por qué debía dejar a Narumi en paz, pero siempre cambiaba de opinión. Al fin y al cabo, aquella no era su historia.

—Por cierto, hablando de clubes... —Anri prefirió cambiar de tema— Mientras estabas con Fujioka-sensei he entregado mi formulario para el club de literatura. En principio se reúnen los martes y jueves. Esos días no podremos ir a comer pan —hizo un puchero.

—No te preocupes. Me alegro por ti —Narumi sonrió y, sin decir nada más, entró en su clase. Anri, en cambio, se quedó parada unos segundos frente a la puerta. Había tomado aquella decisión porque Narumi la había empujado a hacerlo. Si ahora su amiga había cambiado de opinión, estaba dispuesta a dejar el club. Sin embargo, algo le decía que solo debía darle tiempo para que se adaptara a su nueva situación. Además, conocía a la chica lo suficiente como para saber que, el resto del día, estaría reflexionando una y otra vez sobre la invitación y el 'castigo' de Fujioka-sensei. No le echaría en cara que la había ignorado. Anri suspiró y, finalmente, entró a su aula, seguida muy de cerca por el profesor de matemáticas.

Narumi dejó la vista fija sobre la mesa, a pesar de que Ono-sensei ya había entrado en clase. El profesor de ciencias había comenzado a escribir cosas sobre la pizarra, pero ella se veía incapaz de coger ni siquiera un boli. Cómo le dolía. Cómo le dolía cada vez que Fujioka-sensei la invitaba al club de música. Cuando eso sucedía, recordaba lo feliz que había sido en el escenario, lo feliz que había sido en aquellos días en los que era una chica normal que iba a clases de violín y reía con su grupo de amigas por los pasillos de la escuela. Ahora, odiaba lo que significaba madurar y odiaba haber tenido que descubrir de forma tan dura lo injusta y dolorosa que era la vida. Siempre le había gustado sonreír. El mundo era un lugar colorido para ella, pero, desde hacía dos años, solo era un lugar oscuro y frío lleno de caras desconocidas.

Negó inconscientemente con la cabeza y abrió su cuaderno. Debía mantener la calma, debía trabajar duro, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora y no decepcionar ni a su padre ni a su hermano. Quería ser un ejemplo para Kita y, aunque a veces sentía que su propio hermano era un desconocido para ella, intentaba quererle tanto como podía. Quería darle el amor que ella sentía que jamás recibiría.

Cuando la campana que indicaba el final de su clase de ciencias sonó, Ono-sensei permaneció sobre la tarima. Borró las fórmulas que había escritas en la pizarra y, con una caligrafía perfecta, escribió que había comenzado la hora de la tutoría. Narumi apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y suspiró, ya aburrida ante la hora de charla innecesaria que les esperaba.

—Como el nuevo curso escolar ya ha comenzado, es importante elegir a los representantes de la clase de este año —sus compañeros se revolvieron en sus asientos cuando su tutor pronunció aquellas palabras—. Como ya es habitual, hoy escogeremos a un representante masculino y a otro femenino. ¿Algún voluntario?

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio mientras las chicas rompían a hablar y a gritar sobre lo mucho que querían aquel puesto. Narumi sonrió de medio lado, divertida por la situación. Generalmente, los chicos solían ser más comedidos, mientras que las chicas peleaban por un puesto que suponía el honor de ser alguien importante en la escuela. No obstante, a Narumi le parecía absurdo, especialmente el hecho de tener que escoger un representante de cada sexo. ¿Es que no podía ser ese trabajo de una persona? ¿Es que eso significaba que un chico no podría defender los intereses de las chicas, si llegara el caso, o viceversa? _Bendita sociedad,_ pensó mientras observaba a algunas de sus compañeras con resignación.

—Yo quiero presentarme, Ono-sensei.

Los ojos de Narumi se deslizaron hacia su derecha. Un par de filas por delante de ella, un chico se había puesto en pie. Intentó contener una carcajada al ver de quién se trataba. La cosa se ponía más divertida todavía.

—Estupendo, Akaashi-kun —Ono-sensei sonrió al muchacho—. ¿Alguien más quiere? Así procederemos a votar al candidato masculino en primer lugar.

Solo hubo silencio. Narumi se tapó la boca, intentando ocultar las risitas que pretendían escaparse de su boca. Akaashi Keiji era uno de los chicos más guapos de segundo. Solo por eso, ya tenía ganado el voto femenino de la clase, así que el resto de chicos sabía que, aunque hubiera votación, tenían todas las de perder ante él.

—Bien —Ono-sensei juntó sus manos de satisfacción—. Ven aquí entonces, Akaashi-kun —el chico se movió hacia la tarima y se situó a la derecha del profesor—. Es turno de encontrar a una representante femenina.

Narumi casi se cayó de la silla cuando, de repente, las manos de todas sus compañeras se elevaron en el aire. Muchas botaban en sus asientos, impacientes por ser elegidas, y otras, directamente, suplicaban al profesor que las escogiera a ellas. _Patético_ , pensó, rodando los ojos.

—¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! —Ono-sensei frunció el ceño, por lo que todas las chicas callaron— Esto no es un gallinero, señoritas —el hombre suspiró—. Vamos a ver… —abrió una carpeta y echó un vistazo a varias de sus hojas. El hombre levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos sobre Narumi, lo que no le dio buena espina— Matsuyama-san, veo que no estás en ningún club otra vez —todos sus compañeros se giraron para mirarla. La chica sintió que sus mejillas ardían ante la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo y, por las expresiones de algunos de sus compañeros, algunos ni siquiera parecían conocerla. Seguramente acaban de descubrir que ella había sido su compañera desde primero.

—Así es, Ono-sensei —respondió, lo más natural posible.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué? —el hombre se quitó las gafas y la miró con curiosidad.

—No es algo que me interese.

—Bien. Entonces sí que te interesará saber que serás la representante de la clase seis.

—¿¡Qué!? —los ojos de Narumi se abrieron de par en par. ¿Podía hacer eso su profesor?

—¿Está de broma? —murmuraron algunos.

—¿Qué tiene ella que no tengamos otras? —susurraron otras compañeras.

—Tiene unas notas excelentes, pero su expediente carece de interés —le explicó Ono-sensei, obviando los murmullos del resto de sus alumnos—. Como su tutor, me estoy tomando la molestia de adornarlo un poco. Ser representante de la clase seis debería ser motivo de orgullo para usted, Matsuyama-san.

—¿Y… Y si me niego? —preguntó Narumi dubitativa.

—¿Cree acaso que esto es negociable? —la chica tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza— Póngase en pie y venga aquí entonces.

Narumi se levantó de su asiento y, tras alisarse la falda para evitar cualquier arruga, se dirigió hacia la tarima. Al notar los ojos de Akaashi sobre ella, analizándola, Narumi desvió la vista hacia el suelo y se aproximó a la mesa del profesor, quien les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Ono-sensei les entregó un bolígrafo para que firmaran en un papel y así dejar constancia de que, oficialmente, los dos eran representantes de la clase seis. Una vez Narumi dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, el profesor le hizo un gesto para que se situara a la izquierda de Akaashi y, acto seguido, el hombre sonrió al resto de sus alumnos.

—Un aplauso para los dos representantes de la clase seis —tanto su profesor como el resto de sus compañeros aplaudieron, haciendo sentir a Narumi más incómoda todavía. Ninguno de sus compañeros la había elegido para aquella tarea, así que su labor como representante estaría en entredicho desde el primer día. Debería esforzarse el doble a partir de ahora—. Esperemos que realicen un gran trabajo —tanto Akaashi como Narumi agacharon sus cabezas, mostrando sus respetos al resto de sus compañeros—. Podéis sentaros —los dos descendieron de la tarima de un pequeño salto, pero, antes de que Narumi diera un paso más, su profesor carraspeó—. Matsuyama-san, ¿cree que puede irse así como así? —la chica se giró levemente para observar a su profesor— Su intento de rebelarse contra mí le costará ser la encargada de la limpieza durante el día de hoy.

Narumi se giró sin responder nada. No iba a negarlo, se lo merecía por bocazas, así que caminó hacia su pupitre sin replicar. Durante el corto recorrido hacia el final de clase, se percató de que algunos de sus compañeros la miraban divertidos por la situación. Finalmente, Narumi se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Detestaba ser el centro de atención.

—Evidentemente, Matsuyama-san no puede hacer todo el trabajo sola, aunque tenga que cumplir con ese pequeño castigo. Como bien sabéis, es importante establecer los turnos para la limpieza del aula durante el curso. ¿Quién quiere acompañarla?

Durante lo que a Narumi le parecieron horas, hubo silencio. La chica se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su rostro. Evidentemente, nadie quería ser el primero en quedarse hasta tarde para limpiar, aunque fuera una tarea por la que todos tendrían que terminar pasando. Aquel día, el sol brillaba en el cielo y la temperatura del exterior era agradable. Había cosas más interesantes para hacer ahí fuera antes que estar durante algo más de una hora limpiando la escuela.

—Sensei, yo lo haré.

Narumi se apartó la mano de la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de nuevo de pie a Akaashi Keiji.

—Oh, estupendo Akaashi-kun. Dando ejemplo a la case como representante. Muy bien.

Narumi rodó los ojos. Si por ella fuera, se habría escondido bajo su pupitre y no habría vuelto a salir en lo que quedaba de año. Había sido un día de lo más raro. No solo su profesor de música la había castigo de la manera más absurda posible, sino que había replicado a su tutor y profesor de ciencias. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ella? Su objetivo era pasar desapercibida, no convertirse en la alumna rebelde de la clase. En esos momentos, ya era inevitable y todos sus compañeros de la clase seis sabían quién era.

Sacudió los borradores fuera de la ventana, intentando no aspirar la tiza que desprendían. Tras las clases, y tal y cómo había sido determinado por Ono-sensei, los dos representantes de la clase se habían quedado a recoger. Akaashi Keiji estaba terminando limpiar la pizarra. Ya no quedaba casi rastro de la tiza y la pizarra volvía a lucir su color verde botella. Narumi le miró de reojo, curiosa por el hecho de que él se hubiera ofrecido a limpiar con ella. Quizá no tuviera opción, ya que, tarde o temprano, todos los miembros de la clase deberían quedarse en algún momento, pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención su comportamiento.

Narumi sintió cómo su nariz comenzaba a picarle. Aquella distracción momentánea había sido suficiente para que un poquito del polvillo de la tiza se introdujera en una de sus fosas nasales. A pesar de que intentó controlarlo, dejó escapar un sonoro estornudo. Cuando recuperó la compostura, negó con la cabeza y dejó los borradores sobre una mesa. Se había acabado esa tarea por el día, así que se dispuso a cerrar la ventana.

—Si te da alergia la tiza, podrías habérmelo dicho. No me habría importado realizar esa tarea después de limpiar la pizarra.

Narumi frunció el ceño. Akaashi estaba sobre la tarima, pero se había girado para mirarla de frente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica confusa. Akaashi abrió la boca para repetir lo que ya había dicho, pero Narumi cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se refería el chico, así que habló antes de que él lo hiciera— Estoy bien, gracias. No me da alergia. Solo he inhalado un poco de tiza.

Akaashi asintió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Narumi suspiró. Desde que el resto de sus compañeros habían abandonado el aula para irse a casa o a sus respectivos clubes, el silencio se había instalado entre ambos. Narumi no era buena en esas cosas, no era buena relacionándose con los demás, al menos no en ese momento. No sabía si debía decir o hacer algo para iniciar una conversación. Pensó en numerosas posibilidades, pero, finalmente, desistió y prefirió guardar silencio.

Nunca había hablado mucho con Akaashi Keiji, aunque se podía decir que era una de las pocas personas de Fukurodani con las que verdaderamente había intercambiado más de dos palabras. Durante el año pasado y antes de conocer al resto de sus compañeros, habían sido pareja durante la clase de ciencias. Sin embargo, duraron como tal solo unas dos semanas, hasta que ella conoció a Anri y él a Yamashita Sho, uno de sus amigos de segundo. Sin embargo, ni Anri ni Sho estaban aquel año con ellos en clase.

Se acercó hasta el mueble que había al final de la clase, donde se guardaban algunos materiales como los borradores o el material de limpieza. Narumi recogió los borradores y los puso en su respectivo estante. Cogió la escoba para barrer el suelo cuando, de repente, un grito hizo que su corazón se saliera prácticamente de su pecho.

—AKAAAAAAAASHI.

Una especie de fogonazo gris y azul corrió por delante de ella y entró en la clase como una exhalación. Narumi se aferró al palo de la escoba como si pudiera protegerla de algo y cerró los ojos hasta que quien fuera el que hubiera entrado como un estruendo se detuvo justo frente a ella, aunque dándole la espalda.

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi no parecía muy sorprendido por ver al chico en su clase. Su rostro mantenía la misma expresión de indiferencia que siempre.

—¡Vamos al entrenamiento! —gritó Bokuto Kōtarō, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. Narumi, que había pasado inadvertida para el chico, le observó de arriba abajo. Posiblemente, aquella era la primera vez que le tenía tan de cerca. Solía verle de vez en cuando lejos, ya que prefería evitar a la gente que llamara demasiado la atención y, sin ninguna duda, Bokuto Kōtarō era una de esas personas.

—Tengo que terminar de recoger. Hoy me toca limpiar. Además, todavía es pronto.

—Akaaaaaashi… —le suplicó su senpai.

—No —Akaashi se mostró tajante—. Yo iré cuando termine. Nos vemos en el gimnasio.

Bokuto gimió, pero, finalmente, se dio por vencido. Narumi no podía evitar mirarle escéptica. ¿Quién era el senpai y quién el kouhai en aquella relación?

Finalmente, el chico de tercero se giró y ahí fue cuando se percató de la presencia de Narumi. En cualquier otra ocasión, Narumi no le habría dado mucha importancia, pero se sintió tremendamente incómoda cuando Bokuto posó sus dorados ojos sobre ella. El chico, que parecía marcharse, se detuvo unos instantes. Los dos intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, aunque Narumi casi que sentía que podía leerle la mente al chico. Seguramente estaba pensando cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parada.

Narumi no sabe si hizo algo en especial, pero, de repente, Bokuto dio un pequeño respingo y prosiguió su camino hacia fuera del aula. La chica le observó marcharse, invadida por la curiosidad ante su extraño comportamiento, y, cuando se perdió de vista, la chica suspiró, aliviada por su ausencia. No obstante, cuando levantó la vista, se percató de que ahora era Akaashi el que la estaba mirando.

—Oh… Akaashi-san, no es necesario que te quedes —articuló Narumi—. Puedes marcharte si lo deseas.

—No. No está bien. Me comprometí a limpiar contigo y el entrenamiento no empieza hasta dentro de media hora.

—No importa, de verdad. Solo hay que barrer y eso solo puede hacerlo una persona —insistió, mostrándole la escoba, que estaba en sus manos. Akaashi dudó por unos instantes, pero Narumi sonrió—. Bokuto-senpai ha venido hasta aquí para buscarte —Narumi movió la escoba—. Vamos, vamos… No me hagas sacarte de la clase dándote con la escoba.

¿Bokuto-senpai? Aquello hizo sonreír también a Akaashi, quien se bajó de la tarima y caminó hacia su pupitre, donde tenía su mochila. Sin ninguna duda, esperaba que el as del equipo de volleyball no la escuchara decir nunca aquello porque tendrían que escucharle presumir durante días y Akaashi no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo.

—Gracias, Matsuyama-san —dijo Akaashi mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—No es nada —la chica apenas le miró, concentrada mientras barría. Sin embargo, Akaashi se vio incapaz de moverse del quicio de la puerta y carraspeó para captar su atención.

—Matsuyama-san —Narumi levantó la vista tras detenerse de barrer y posó sus ojos sobre él—, Ono-sensei ha dicho que dentro de poco podremos ir al laboratorio. Al parecer tiene preparados varios proyectos durante el curso, lo que significa que necesitaremos tener parejas para este año también. Ya que Hanazawa-san no está en la misma clase este año, ¿te gustaría ser la mía?

Narumi permaneció varios segundos en silencio. Su pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa y, aunque ya sabía de antemano que no podría estar con Anri durante las prácticas en el laboratorio, si había algo que no esperaba, era que alguien le pidiera ser su pareja.

—Cla-Claro —respondió parpadeando varias veces, como si intentara despertar de alguna especie de sueño.

—Perfecto —Akaashi sonrió de nuevo. En aquel momento, Narumi se percató de que el chico tenía una sonrisa bonita. No era muy amplia, ni siquiera destilaba alegría, pero sí agradecimiento y cordialidad—. El año pasado solo estuvimos juntos un par de semanas hasta que pudimos conocernos todos mejor, pero me pareciste una gran compañera para el laboratorio. Por eso te lo he pedido a ti.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Claro… —Akaashi le miró extrañado, aunque no más que como Narumi le estaba mirando a él. Parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma— Sé que no te relacionas mucho con el resto, Matsuyama-san, pero eso no significa que no sepa quién eres. Fuimos compañeros el año pasado.

—Oh, sí —Narumi rio de forma nerviosa y se rascó la nuca—. Lo siento. Tienes razón. Nunca me he relacionado con el resto, más allá de con Anri. Hanazawa Anri —aclaró, por si acaso el muchacho no sabía de quién se trataba simplemente por el nombre.

—No creo que sea nada malo hablar solo con una persona —Akaashi se encogió de hombros—. Siempre me ha parecido bonita tu relación de amistad con Hanazawa-san.

Narumi se sonrojó levemente al escuchar aquello. Ya podía entender por qué la mayor parte de las chicas de segundo suspiraban por Akaashi Keiji. Era encantador y tremendamente educado. Cualquier padre soñaría con un novio así para su hija.

—Al final te estoy atrasando, Akaashi-san —continuó Narumi.

—Oh, sí. Es verdad. Bokuto-san debe estar impaciente —el chico suspiró con resignación, lo que hizo reír a Narumi. Bokuto debía ser todo un personaje y, aunque parecía que Akaashi estaba siempre cansado de su presencia, Narumi siempre les veía juntos. Quizás a Akaashi no le caía tan mal su senpai como parecía—. Por cierto, ¿te importa que intercambiemos los números de teléfono y nuestros e-mails?

—¿Uh? —preguntó Narumi confusa.

—Como somos los representantes de la clase, sería bueno que estuviéramos en contacto. Además, si vamos a estar juntos en el laboratorio de ciencias, podremos preguntarnos también dudas o quedar para los trabajos.

—Oh… Sí, claro —Akaashi sacó su teléfono y Narumi le dio sus datos para que el chico los registrara en su agenda.

—Perfecto. Te escribiré para que puedas guardar mis datos.

Narumi asintió y, con un gesto con su mano derecha, Akaashi se despidió de ella. A pesar de que ya se había marchado y ni siquiera se escuchaban sus pasos por el pasillo, Narumi se quedó observando la puerta unos segundos más, como si esperara que alguien más volviera a cruzarla. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros inconscientemente y continuó barriendo el suelo de la clase.

Una vez guardó la escoba en el armario y lo cerró con llave, Narumi recogió sus cosas y cerró la puerta del aula. Caminó hasta la sala de profesores, donde dejó la llave en un armarito metálico que había colgado de una de las paredes, y, educadamente, se despidió de algunos profesores que se encontraban trabajando en sus respectivos escritorios.

Era extraño tener que abandonar el instituto sola. Tras haber pasado un año en compañía de Anri, su ausencia le hacía sentirse especialmente sola, pero, por otra parte, eso no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Abrió la taquilla en la que guardaba sus zapatos y dejó en ella los que utilizaban para moverse por el edificio. No quedaba ya nadie en los pasillos, pero, al abrir la puerta para salir al patio, el sonido de silbatos y los gritos de los distintos alumnos que practicaban al aire libre llegó hasta sus oídos. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora. Aún era pronto, así que podría pasar mucho tiempo con su hermano. No obstante, algo más llamó su atención. Tenía una notificación. Al abrirla, se desplegó en la pantalla un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _Matsuyama-san, soy Akaashi Keiji, así que no te asustes por ver un mensaje de un número desconocido._  
 _Te adjunto también mi e-mail para que podamos estar en contacto._  
 _Ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa_

Narumi sonrió al leerlo y guardó a Akaashi como contacto. Sin ninguna duda, no estaba equivocada. Akaashi Keiji era todo un encanto.

* * *

 _"El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman"_  
— **Carl Gustav Jung**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. El peso de la familia

A/N: He estado inspirada estoy días y he escrito pronto el tercer capítulo. No obstante, quería haceros saber que voy a ponerme en serio con mis dos Trabajos de Fin de Grado (son lo único que me queda para poder recoger mi título universitario), así que, entre eso, más los otros fanfics que escribo, es muy posible que no postee de forma tan regular. Pero tendréis capítulos. de eso no me cabe la menor duda.  
Ya lo dije por MP, pero gracias de nuevo a EasternHare por su review y bienvenida a Anne D. Portgas. Se agradece el apoyo recibido, por poco que pueda ser.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 3**  
El peso de la familia

Narumi dejó el bolígrafo sobre la blanca mesa del laboratorio una vez su profesor dejó de escribir en la pizarra. Ono-sensei había comenzado a darles las instrucciones para mantener la seguridad y el correcto funcionamiento en el laboratorio. Todos ya las conocían del curso anterior, pero nunca estaba de más repetirlas, especialmente para aquella clase de alumnos que solo sabían dar problemas. No obstante, aquel no era su caso. Ni el suyo, ni el de Akaashi. El chico prestaba atención a todas y cada una de las palabras de su profesor y, de vez en cuando, asentía, como si aquella charla fuera dirigida solo para él.

Aquel era su segundo día en el laboratorio. Narumi ya sabía cómo trabajaba Akaashi, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle la disciplina y la seriedad que el muchacho empleaba en todo lo que hacía. Por una parte, echaba de menos a Anri, al fin y al cabo, ella era su mejor amiga. Akaashi mostraba un nivel de concentración enorme, mientras que Anri empleaba la mayor parte del tiempo en hacerla reír. No decía que las formas tan diferentes de comportarse de cada uno fueran incorrectas, solo eran eso, distintas, y, aunque Akaashi era una buena compañía que prometía disparar aún más sus calificaciones, echaba de menos a Anri.

—Recoged las bolas de hidrogel que metisteis ayer en agua —indicó Ono-sensei. Akaashi se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios del laboratorio, seguido por el resto de alumnos. Tras solucionar el pequeño revuelo por los estudiantes que se arremolinaron para recoger sus respectivos recipientes, Ono-sensei recuperó la compostura y esperó a que todos tomaran asiento de nuevo—. Ayer os pedí que pusierais en agua estas bolas de hidrogel para la clase de hoy. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué?

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. Narumi miró de reojo a Akaashi. Estaba convencida de que el chico sabía la respuesta, al igual que ella, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser el que diera la solución al resto de la clase.

—Veamos… —Ono-sensei buscó en la lista— Furudate-san.

—¡Presente! —el chico, de pelo algo más largo de lo habitual y piercings en ambas orejas se puso en pie, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—Dígame, ¿sabe por qué les pedí poner las bolas de hidrogel en agua?

—N-No lo sé, sensei.

—Debería saberlo, Furudate-san. Es materia avanzada de primer curso. Repáselo, por favor.

El muchacho asintió y se sentó acto seguido. Furudate Ryotaro agachó la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Matsuyama-san, por favor, ¿puede darme la respuesta?

Narumi tragó saliva y se puso en pie. Los rostros del resto de sus compañeros estaban girados hacia ella, excepto uno. Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo podía ver que Akaashi seguía mirando al frente, como si supiera lo poco que le gustaba a la chica ser el centro de atención.

—Las bolas de hidrogel son polímeros. Bueno, en realidad, son pequeñas porciones de un polímero súper absorbente. Si estas bolas se colocan en un florero, por ejemplo, absorberán toda el agua al cabo de las ocho o diez horas. Poco a poco irán liberando el agua y mantendrán así las flores húmedas.

—Excelente. Verdaderamente excelente. Puede sentarse, Matsuyama-san. Lo que acaba de explicar es de un curso más avanzado. Solo tenía que haber dicho que era para que absorbieran el agua —Narumi se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó avergonzada. Ahora la clase pensaría que había querido dejar mal al resto—. Como bien ha dicho Matsuyama-san, estas bolas de hidrogel son un polímero, que puede ser poliacrilato de sodio o un copolímero de acrilamida y acrilato de potasio —Ono-sensei tomó uno de los botes y lo levantó para que lo viera la clase—. Como veis, ya no queda nada del agua que pusimos ayer. Estas maravillas, que muchos tendréis en casa con fines decorativos, absorben casi doscientos mililitros de agua por gramo de polímero. Quiero que cojáis vuestros recipientes, a los que aún no habéis vaciado el agua sobrante. Ahora coged los láseres que tenéis sobre la mesa y apuntéis a las bolas.

Akaashi cogió el láser y se lo entregó a Narumi para que hiciera los honores. Al apuntar con la luz, el láser atravesó el agua formando una recta que entraba por un lado y salía por el otro sin ningún problema.

—Lo que a nosotros realmente nos interesa son sus propiedades ópticas —prosiguió Ono-sensei—. Una vez que las perlas están completamente hidratadas, tienen prácticamente el mismo índice de refracción que el agua. ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá si realizamos el mismo proceso, pero vaciando, en esta ocasión, el agua del recipiente y dejando únicamente las bolitas de hidrogel?

Narumi tomó el recipiente entre sus manos para dejar caer el agua en el fregadero del laboratorio. Para que las bolitas no se cayeran, Akaashi puso la mano, evitando así que se precipitaran en el fregadero. Una vez vaciado el recipiente por completo, Narumi volvió a apuntar con el láser. Tal y cómo creía, el resultado era completamente distinto. Varios suspiros de sorpresa se escucharon en la clase, lo que hizo sonreír a Ono-sensei. En vez de permitir que el haz de luz atravesara el recipiente como había sucedido antes, las bolitas de hidrogel brillaban.

—Chicos, esto es lo que se conoce como la Ley de Snell —la atención de los alumnos, que estaba puesta en sus experimentos, regresó a Ono-sensei—. Cuando un rayo de luz atraviesa dos medios de distinta densidad, se produce un cambio de dirección debido a que el índice de refracción de los dos medios es distinto —los estudiantes parpadearon varias veces, confusos por la información, lo que hizo reír al profesor—. No me miréis así. Tendremos toda la semana para profundizar en la fórmula y estudiarla a fondo. Por el momento, abrid vuestros libros por la página quince.

Estar en la clase avanzada suponía un salto de calidad con respecto a otras clases. No obstante, Narumi no se esperaba estar dando contenido que, en principio, debía estudiarse en el último año de la preparatoria. Ono-sensei era un buen maestro a pesar de su edad. Era un hombre mayor, que seguramente habría pasado ya los sesenta, pero sus métodos solían estar centrados en la práctica. Teniendo en cuenta su edad, era mucho más probable que se tratara de un hombre que valorara la teoría por encima de todas las cosas, pero creía que, con ejemplos prácticos, se retendría mejor la información. Y no se equivocaba.

Al final de la clase, Narumi tenía unas dos hojas de su cuaderno repletas de fórmulas, dibujos con ángulos y problemas que su profesor había ido resolviendo durante la explicación. Sin ninguna duda, debería repasar aquella lección e investigar por su cuenta. Según Ono-sensei, era importante aprender qué era la Ley de Snell porque era materia segura para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Muchos gimieron cuando escucharon salir aquellas palabras de la boca de su profesor. Aún les quedaban dos años para pensar en el estrés que supondrían aquellos exámenes, pero Narumi pesaba que era bueno que comenzaran a advertirles de ciertas cosas.

—Para la próxima clase quiero que hagáis los cinco ejercicios que tenéis al final del primer tema —Ono-sensei dio la espalda a la pizarra repleta de números para dirigirse a sus alumnos—. Por favor, recoged el laboratorio entre todos y podréis marcharos.

Narumi guardó su cuaderno y su libro con cuidado en su mochila antes de ponerse a recoger la mesa de laboratorio con Akaashi. El chico había comenzado a quitar las bolitas de hidrogel del recipiente para fregarlo y guardarlo en su sitio. Narumi, por su parte, recogió las bolitas que Akaashi había dejado al fondo del fregadero y las metió en una caja.

—Ha sido una clase muy interesante —comentó el chico mientras limpiaba, a lo que Narumi asintió—. Tengo ganas de empezar los experimentos. Los de tercero del club de volleyball me dijeron que, el año pasado, Ono-sensei les hizo trabajar en un globo aerostático.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Narumi sorprendida.

—Eso parece, pero para hacerlo hay que trabajar en el exterior. Es peligroso fabricarlo dentro de un edificio.

Narumi guardó silencio. Aún no se había acostumbrado a Akaashi como su nueva pareja en el laboratorio y, mucho menos, había pasado tiempo a solas con un chico en un entorno natural. Bueno, sí lo había hecho, había pasado mucho tiempo a solas con Takato, pero hacía ya medio año de eso.

—Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos dejarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Narumi elevó el tono de vos más de lo necesario, así que algunos compañeros que estaban cerca se giraron para mirarla con curiosidad. Avergonzada por su actitud, Narumi se sonrojó— No importa.

—No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

—No me siento incómoda contigo, Akaashi-san.

Akaashi continuó recogiendo, pero Narumi pudo notar que, de vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo. Le daba escalofríos. Era como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Qué… Qué tal el entrenamiento de ayer? —preguntó Narumi mientras cogía una bayeta para limpiar la mesa. La chica no miró en ningún momento a Akaashi, pues temía ver la expresión del chico o que creyera que estaba siendo una cotilla. Lo cierto era que lo único que deseaba era llevarse bien con él y poder tener una conversación fluida sin tener que pensar si le estaba molestando lo que decía o no.

—Bien, aunque tengo algunas agujetas. Fue nuestro primer entrenamiento duro tras las vacaciones de primavera. No podemos atrasarnos más, ya que las clasificatorias para la Inter High están a la vuelta de la esquina. Bokuto-san está muy emocionado por ello. Pudiste verlo ayer —Akaashi rodó los ojos, lo que hizo sonreír a Narumi—. Lo siento, debo estar aburriéndote. Gracias por preguntar.

—Oh, no me estabas aburriendo. Bokuto-senpai parece ser una persona muy entusiasta.

—Más que entusiasta diría que es un idiota, pero es nuestro capitán, así que…

—¿Bokuto-senpai es el capitán?

—¿Te sorprende? —Akaashi clavó sus ojos sobre ella.

—Bueno… —Narumi se sonrojó de nuevo y jugueteó con sus dedos. Quizá había juzgado a Bokuto sin saber nada sobre él— Es que él es… Él…

—¿Ruidoso? ¿Molesto? ¿Descuidado? Matsuyama-san, no eres la única que piensa eso de él. Yo también lo creo —Akaashi suspiró—. Pero, a pesar de todo, él es el as del equipo de volleyball.

—¿As?

—Sí —Akaashi asintió—. Él es el jugador principal del equipo. Tiene sus cosas sobre el campo, no voy a negarlo, pero es uno de los que tiene los remates más poderosos de la región de Kanto. Cuando Bokuto-san juega es una persona completamente diferente y eso nos empuja al resto a ser mejores.

Narumi miró a Akaashi sin decir nada. El chico solía ser una persona algo más apática, pero, al hablar del equipo de volleyball, su expresión cambiaba ligeramente, aunque seguramente ni él se diera cuenta. Parecía que había algo que le gustaba verdaderamente en serio y siempre educado Akaashi Keiji.

—Bokuto-san me pidió cuando los de tercero se retiraron al final del curso pasado que yo fuera el vicecapitán.

—¡Eso es impresionante, Akaashi-san! —Los ojos de Narumi se abrieron de par en par. Akaashi, estando en segundo, ya era vicecapitán del equipo de volleyball. Pocos podían decir algo así, ya que lo normal era que los puestos de capitán y vicecapitán fueran ocupados por alumnos de último curso.

—Gracias, pero, en realidad, me inquieta un poco ser el vicecapitán.

—No te preocupes, Akaashi-san. Lo harás bien —Narui cogió su mochila y se la puso a la espalda. La chica esperó a que su compañero hiciera lo mismo para abandonar los dos juntos el aula—. Eres una persona inteligente, que se hace respetar. Entiendo que pueda preocuparte que los de tercero tengan una mala imagen de ti por haberles arrebatado un puesto que, en teoría, le correspondía a uno de ellos, pero estoy convencida de que cumplirás con las expectativas de todos.

—Gracias por decir eso, Matsuyama-san, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Me preocupa Bokuto-san.

—¿Bokuto-senpai? —Narumi parpadeó varias veces confusa a la vez que ambos comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela. De un minuto a otro, sus caminos se separarían, ya que Akaashi debía marcharse a entrenar.

—Sí… Bokuto-san es un poco especial. Hay que saber controlarle porq-

—AKAAASHIIIIIII.

Narumi se encogió al sentir alguien que se aproximaba por detrás y cerró los ojos, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos, Bokuto Kōtarō estaba situado a la izquierda de Akaashi, con su brazo pasado por los hombros del chico. Bokuto emitió una sonora carcajada, mientras Akaashi seguía mirando al frente, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

—Bokuto-san, has interrumpido una conversación.

—¿Qué? —Bokuto se asomó y fue ahí cuando sus ojos dorados se volvieron a posar de nuevo sobre los de Narumi. Justo igual que el día anterior— Oh. ¡Oh! —el chico dio un leve respingo— Lo siento. Venía a buscarte para ir al entrenamiento.

Bokuto abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirando a Narumi. Ésta apartó la vista de él, intimidada por el muchacho. Seguramente le estaba suplicando que dejara marchar a Akaashi, pero podía haberlo hecho de otra manera. Era raro.

—No te preocupes, Akaashi-san. Bokuto-senpai ha venido hasta aquí para buscarte —Narumi giró a la derecha y se despidió de él con la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Nos vemos mañana.

Akaashi suspiró, viendo cómo Narumi se perdía finalmente entre la multitud de estudiantes. Finalmente, se giró hacia Bokuto, quien le sonrió con inocencia. Akaashi tomó la mano de su amigo y la retiró de sus hombros para mirarle con franqueza.

—Bokuto-san, no vuelvas a hacer eso. No hace falta que vengas a buscarme todos los días.

—¡Pero eres mi vicecapitán! ¡Tenemos que estar unidos, Akaashi!

Akaashi rodó los ojos mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo. Debían llegar hasta las escaleras que había al final del pasillo para así acortar hasta el gimnasio en el que normalmente entrenaban. Bokuto puso ambas manos tras su nuca mientras tarareaba una canción que Akaashi desconocía. Sin embargo, el de tercer año se detuvo de repente, por lo que Akaashi le miró de reojo.

—Un momento… —parecía que algo inquietaba a Bokuto, así que Akaashi también se detuvo un poco más adelante— ¿Me ha llamado Bokuto-senpai?

 _Oh no…_ , pensó Akaashi al ver cómo brillaban los ojos de su amigo.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños —respondió con seriedad Akaashi mientras emprendía de nuevo su marcha.

—Pero Akaashiiiiii…

* * *

Narumi se apresuró a quitarse las zapatillas y a ponerse sus zapatos. Miró su reloj de muñeca por enésima vez desde que se había separado de Akaashi y salió al patio frontal de la escuela. La mayoría de alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos clubes y algunos ya estaban incluso sobre los campos, que podían verse a la izquierda, a lo lejos. Inconscientemente, Narumi se detuvo y clavó sus ojos sobre varios estudiantes que empezaban a reunirse en el primer campo y recordó, aún sin saber muy bien por qué, la promesa que le había hecho a Takato. _El próximo día que Anri tenga club, me quedaré para verle entrenar_ , pensó a la vez que sus piernas comenzaban a responderle de nuevo.

No obstante, aquel plan tenía unas pegas. Narumi sabía que Takato era de los que se quedaba hasta tarde a entrenar, lo que significaba que sería prácticamente de noche cuando regresara a casa. Eso significaba, a su vez, que no tendría tiempo de ver a su hermano, aunque desde hacía dos años no había faltado a verlo ni un solo día. Llegó a la conclusión, entonces, de que iría por la mañana, aunque fuera solo a darle los buenos días y aunque eso supusiera que tendría que madrugar mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle y sonrió con malicia. El chófer aún no había llegado, así que su plan de salir de las primeras había tenido éxito y podría escabullirse durante algo más de una hora. Narumi sabía que su padre la esperaba, lo ponía muy claro en la nota que se había encontrado aquella mañana sobre su escritorio, pero antes quería cumplir con su rutina de siempre.

Giró por un par de estrechas calles hasta que la vio, la floristería que hacía los mejores ramos de Tokyo. O, al menos, así se lo parecía a ella. Al abrir la puerta de cristal, las campanas que colgaban del techo tintinearon, haciendo notar inmediatamente su presencia.

—Ah… ¡Narumi-chan! —un hombre de algo más de sesenta años, de pelo canoso y vestido con un delantal verde la recibió con una sonrisa— Has venido pronto. No te esperaba hasta la semana que viene.

—Me temo que los girasoles no me duraron tanto como esperaba. Se marchitaron prácticamente al día siguiente.

—¿De verdad? Lo siento mucho —el hombre salió de detrás del mostrador— Te prepararé otro ramo —añadió acercándose a los girasoles— ¿O prefieres crisantemos? Han llegados nuevos y tienen unos colores preciosos.

Narumi se acercó hasta el enorme jarrón en el que lucían las flores que el dueño de la tienda le había dicho. Tenía razón.

—Las púrpuras y amarillas tienen un color muy intenso.

—Entonces está decidido —el hombre sonrió y tomó unas cuantas—. Te preparé un bonito ramo. Enseguida lo tendrás.

Narumi asintió. Mientras el anciano trabajaba añadiendo otras plantas para adornar el ramo, Narumi se paseó por la tienda. Como siempre, la decoración era exquisita y creía entrar en un mundo de fantasía, de hadas y duendes, cada vez que pisaba aquel local. Enredaderas y flores subían por algunas paredes hasta el techo, perfumando con su dulce y delicado aroma todo el local.

—Aquí tienes —el hombre le tendió el ramo desde el mostrador.

—¿Cuánto le debo?

—Nada. Este ramo te lo regalo yo.

—Oh, no. Pagaré por ello.

—Insisto —el hombre apartó con delicadeza la mano de Narumi, que sostenía un billete—. El otro ramo te ha durado un día. Es mi responsabilidad. No puedo permitirme perder a mi mejor cliente.

—Está bien —asintió Narumi, tras varios segundos de indecisión.

Tuvo que caminar durante casi media hora más hasta que llegó a su destino. Narumi sostenía con delicadeza el ramo, como si fuera un tesoro. No quería que sufriera ningún daño, especialmente cuando se lo habían regalado. Suponía que aquello era por su fidelidad. Por haber ido durante aquellos dos años a comprar al mismo sitio todas las flores que le llevaba a su hermano.

—Buenas tardes, Narumi-chan.

—¡Hoy llegas pronto!

Con solo poner un pie en el edificio, varias caras conocidas iban cruzándose en su camino, saludándola. Narumi respondía a todos y cada uno de ellos, ya fuera con palabras o con una dulce sonrisa. Todos los días era lo mismo. La misma rutina de siempre. Pero no importaba, no importaba porque estaba convencida de que todo su esfuerzo, de que toda su devoción y entrega tendrían su recompensa algún día.

Al abrir la puerta, frunció el ceño. La habitación de su hermano estaba oscura y solo un pequeño halo de luz que entraba a través de las cortinas permitía vislumbrar la habitación.

—¿Ha estado aquí mamá? —preguntó al aire, sin esperar respuesta alguna, pues ya la sabía. Su madre era la única que cerraba las cortinas cada vez que iba— Debería darte el sol. Estás muy blancucho.

Con un golpe secó, Narumi aferró la tela y tiró hacia ambos lados. Los rayos de sol de la tarde entraron de golpe en la habitación. Aquello ya lucía de otra manera.

Acto seguido, Narumi sacó los girasoles marchitados del jarrón que había sobre la cómoda y los tiró a la basura. Caminó hasta el baño y limpió el jarrón, cambiando el agua sucia por otra limpia. Una vez hecho aquello, colocó el objeto en su sitio y puso los crisantemos en su lugar. Movió un poco las flores, intentando darle un poco de gracia al ramo y puso los brazos en jarras, satisfecha con el resultado.

—¡Ya está! Te he cambiado las flores porque los girasoles se marchitaron enseguida, pero esta vez te he traído crisantemos. Sé que te gustan más —miró su reloj y, al ver la hora, dio un respingo—. Siento no poder quedarme para hablar, pero he quedado con papá. Se suponía que venía el chófer a buscarme a clase para ir a casa y cambiarme, pero me he escapado para venir a verte —una risita se escapó de sus labios—. Mañana vendré a verte por la mañana. Voy a ir a ver a Takato al entrenamiento. ¡Hasta mañana! ¡No te portes mal!

Narumi cerró la puerta y salió prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo.

—¿Te vas ya?

—¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero tengo prisa!

Narumi se despidió con la mano. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron al notar su presencia y, al salir del edificio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El coche de su familia le esperaba en la puerta. El chófer, que estaba fuera, apoyado sobre el vehículo, fumaba un cigarrillo, pero, al verla, lo tiró al suelo.

—Su padre me advirtió de que, si estaba en la escuela, viniera a buscarla a la residencia.

Típico de Matsuyama Eiji. Conocía a su hija lo suficiente como para adelantarse siempre a sus movimientos. Narumi suspiró y entró en el vehículo cuando el chófer se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Tenía pensado pasar por casa para ponerse otra cosa más apropiada para visitar las oficinas, pues sabía que su padre detestaba que se presentara con el uniforme de la escuela. Solía decir que le restaba credibilidad y que le hacía parecer una niña. Narumi nunca le respondía, pero, de haberlo hecho, le habría dicho 'Papá, es que soy una niña'.

Narumi se limitó a observar a través del cristal tintado de las ventanas el abundante tráfico de Tokyo. A medida que se aproximaban a Shinjuku, el tráfico incrementaba (si es que aquello era posible) y comenzaban a vislumbrarse los enormes rascacielos del centro administrativo y comercial de la capital nipona. Pero, concretamente, el lugar al que se dirigían era a Nishi-shinjuku, el distrito donde se encontraban la mayoría de los rascacielos que acogían las oficinas de algunas de las empresas más importantes a nivel nacional e internacional. Y ahí estaba la que poseía su familia.

Al salir del coche, Narumi se vio embriagada por la magnificencia del imponente rascacielos de cristales negros siempre brillantes que ascendía hacia el cielo de Tokyo. Al atravesar la puerta de cristal, el ambiente fresco y la música de fondo erizaron el bello de su piel. Con un simple gesto con la cabeza, Narumi saludó al muchacho que se encontraba en la recepción. Los ojos del joven prácticamente se salieron de sus órbitas, comprendiendo que, la que acababa de llegar al edificio era, nada más y nada menos, que la hija del dueño. Abrió la boca en varias ocasiones, intentando articular palabra, pero finalmente se vio incapaz de decirle nada, así que mantuvo sus ojos puestos sobre ella en todo momento. Solo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y comenzó a subir, Narumi se permitió relajarse unos segundos.

Con un pequeño 'ding', el ascensor le indicó que había llegado ya a la planta más alta del edificio. La decoración minimalista, mezclada con muebles de estilo clásico era una constante tanto en los despachos como en las oficinas de la multinacional dirigida por Matsuyama Eiji. El hombre había construido su propio imperio tras heredar la pequeña empresa familiar de su padre. Ahora tenían el dominio en varios mercados a nivel nacional e internacional, socios, accionistas y miles de trabajadores en todo el mundo. Y, como buena empresa familiar que quería que siguiera siendo, Matsuyama Eiji se esforzaba para que sus hijos aprendieran desde pequeños cómo tomar las riendas de la empresa. Quería asegurarse de que la dejaba en buenas manos.

—Buenas tardes, Matsuyama-san —canturreó la secretaria cuando la vio aparecer por una de las puertas de cristal—. Informaré a su padre de que ha llegado.

La secretaria apretó un botón de su teléfono. Una vez informó a su padre de su llegada, le hizo un gesto a Narumi para que entrara al despacho. No llamó a la puerta. Simplemente giró el pomo y se adentró en la enorme habitación repleta de estanterías a los lados. En el lado derecho, había, además, una mesita de café y unos sofás de color negro a su alrededor, pero su padre no estaba sentado ahí esperándola. Al otro lado del despacho, sentado en el enorme butacón de cuero negro situado tras el inmenso escritorio de madera de caoba, le esperaba Matsuyama Eiji.

Narumi atravesó el despacho hasta tomar asiento en una de las sillas y esperó pacientemente a que su padre dijera algo. Matsuyama Eiji era un hombre serio, no muy dado a proliferarse en palabras, pero que quería y protegía a su familia. A pesar del tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa por negocios, intentaba asegurarse de que todos sintieran que podían contar con él, es especial su única hija. Aunque defendiera que quería a todos sus hijos por igual, lo cierto era que, con Narumi, tenía una relación muy especial.

—¿Has ido a ver a tu hermano? —se interesó su padre, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Sí. Mamá había estado allí.

—¿Habéis coincidido?

—No.

Su padre suspiró, no se sabe si de alivio o resignación, y se pasó la mano por su frondoso, pero bien peinado, cabello negro. Narumi sabía que su padre odiaba que ella y su madre tuvieran una relación rota, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

—No te he visto estos días, así que no he podido preguntarte cómo ha comenzado la escuela.

—Bien.

—¿Sigues sin estar en ningún club?

—Me han nombrado representante de mi clase.

—Enhorabuena, hija. Eso es un orgullo para mí. Debes comenzar a mostrar dotes de liderazgo.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por Kita? —Narumi frunció el ceño.

—No lo necesito. Soy buen amigo del director de su colegio, lo sabes perfectamente. Él me mantiene informado de todo. Sé que sigue en el club de fútbol.

—Quiere pedirte unas botas nuevas —su padre emitió una leve risita al escuchar aquello, pero Narumi chasqueó la lengua—. Le dije que no debería pedir tanto. El dinero no cae de los árboles. No querrás saber lo que me respondió…

—Tu hermano es muy pequeño todavía —su padre se puso en pie y dio la vuelta al enorme escritorio. Narumi le observó con curiosidad, hasta que se situó tras ella y colocó su mano en su hombro—. Eres la principal heredera de todo esto y, aunque no lo creas, tu mente está empezando a pensar ya como la de un Matsuyama de verdad.

—Horaru es el principal heredero —Narumi se giró repentinamente. Estaba ofendida por las palabras de su padre y él lo notó enseguida.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Narumi —aunque intentó que no sonara muy duro, el tono de Eiji se endureció—. Tú tienes que ocupar su lugar —Narumi abrió la boca para replicar, pero su padre la interrumpió—. Tienes dieciséis años. Estás perfectamente preparada para empezar a asumir el rol. Por eso quiero que empieces a acudir a reuniones tú sola.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Ese lenguaje, jovencita —Narumi agachó la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas a su padre—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, confío plenamente en ti y en tus posibilidades. Hoy es la reunión con la sección de contabilidad. Hay que repasar los nuevos datos en bolsa, así que quiero que tomes nota de todo y, después, me escribas un informe.

Los ojos de Narumi se abrieron de par en par. Había acudido con su padre a más reuniones, pero, hasta la fecha, no le había exigido nada más.

—Dejaste el violín, a pesar de mi oposición y sigues sin entrar a ningún club. Dispones del tiempo suficiente entonces para asistir a clase, estudiar y comenzar a sumergirte de lleno en la política de la empresa —su padre prosiguió—. Me has visto redactar y revisar informes miles de veces. Sé que sabes hacerlos. Quiero que nuestros socios empiecen a tomarte en serio. Por eso te pedí expresamente que no vinieras con tu uniforme.

Narumi se miró de arriba abajo. Como había ido a visitar a su hermano, no había tenido tiempo de pasar por casa, según tenía previsto, para ponerse algo más apropiado. No replicó a su padre, pues tenía toda la razón en estar molesto en aquella ocasión con ella. El hombre tomó el teléfono y llamó a su secretaria, que en solo un par de segundos ya estaba frente a ellos mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—Hada-san, necesito que me consigas inmediatamente ropa apropiada para mi hija —la mujer asintió con determinación—. Y unos zapatos.

—Sí, señor —la mujer dio media vuelta y, a grandes zancadas, salió del despacho.

—¿Cómo me va a coger la ropa si no sabe mi talla?

—¿De verdad me crees capaz de contratar a una secretaria cualquiera? Es la mejor en todo.

Narumi rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello era lo más cerca que había escuchado a su padre bromear en mucho tiempo. Y siempre lo hacía delante de ella. Seguramente se permitía ser menos cuadriculado en presencia de su única hija. Ahora su familia ya no era la misma de antes, por lo que se había vuelto más sombrío y se había volcado con su trabajo, pero la simple presencia de Narumi era suficiente para iluminarle el día. Aunque eso nunca se lo había dicho a su hija.

—Tendrás que apresurarte en cambiarte —comentó su padre mirando su reloj de muñeca mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho, nervioso—. No quiero que llegues tarde. Es importante que des una buena impresión.

Fue decir aquellas palabras y la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse. La secretaria entró con varias bolsas y sacó unas cuantas prendas de cada una de ellas que fue colocando sobre el escritorio. Narumi la observó con la boca abierta. No solo había sido rápida, sino que estaba dándole opciones. No obstante, negó con la cabeza. A estas alturas, no sabía de qué se sorprendía. No había nada que su padre no pudiera comprar con un solo chasquido de dedos.

—Esa falda y esa blusa —su padre señaló a una simple falda de tubo de color negro y a una blusa de seda en color marfil.

La mujer asintió, entregándole a Narumi la ropa y comenzó a recoger el resto de prendas que había esparcidas por la mesa. Aún algo sorprendida por lo que estaba viviendo, Narumi entró en el baño privado del que disponía su padre y se cambió. Antes de salir, se miró en el espejo. Se veía mayor, mucho más mayor de lo que acostumbraba. Era otra persona, tenía en el espejo a una persona completamente diferente, una persona a la que no conocía y a la que ya estaba empezando a odiar.

Salió del baño, poniéndose unos bonitos zapatos de tacón alto negros y, tomando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, salió del despecho sin decir nada más. Solo al abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones y ver la cara de incredulidad de aquellos contables y socios recordó lo mucho que odiaba ser una Matsuyama y lo mucho que odiaba su vida. Aquellos tipos no iban a tomarla en serio nunca, pero es que ella era la primera que sentía que todo era una farsa. No quería heredar esa empresa, no aspiraba a ello y, aún así, debía hacerlo porque ahora era la mayor. En momentos como aquel, el egoísmo más profundo se apoderaba de ella y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Horaru volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Solo para que él ocupara su lugar. Pero, cuando recuperaba la cordura, sentía náuseas y se odiaba a sí misma por pensar así. A veces había que sacrificarse por el bien común, aunque eso pudiera destrozarla por dentro.

 _Sonríe, Narumi_ , pensó, _sonríe como la Matsuyama que eres_. Las palabras de su madre, dichas aquel fatídico día, resonaron en su cabeza. Y así hizo. Narumi enseñó sus preciosos y blancos dientes a los allí presentes mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala de reuniones a sus espaldas, sintiendo como, al igual que entonces, una parte en su interior se resquebrajaba.

* * *

 _"Vivimos en una época en la que hay muchos medios de comunicación sumamente eficaces. La información viaja a la otra punta del planeta con gran rapidez. Pero es precisamente en esta época cuando la comunicación entre la gente, entre padre e hijo, marido y mujer, o madre e hija, se ha vuelto más difícil. Si no podemos restablecer la comunicación entre nosotros, nunca podremos ser felices"  
_ — **Thich Nhat Hanh**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Corazones rotos

A/N: Poco a poco, pero aquí está el capítulo cuatro. No estoy muy convencida de la redacción, incluso he intentado cambiar ciertas cosas, pero al final siempre vuelvo a lo del principio porque lo que intentaba arreglar termina gustándome menos todavía u.u No obstante, estoy especialmente orgullosa con toda la parte de la estación y del tren, así que espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.  
Por otra parte, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y gracias, como siempre, a EasternHare por tomarse las molestias de opinar en cada capítulo. Es bueno saber que se va por el buen camino y qué siente cada vez que lee el capítulo. Por eso, no tengáis miedo de decirme lo que pensáis :)

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 4**  
Corazones rotos

Era oficial. Narumi odiaba los exámenes médicos. Cada vez que empezaba un nuevo curso, todos los alumnos de Fukurodani debían pasarse por la enfermería para realizar un chequeo médico. Consistía en medirles, pesarles y revisar cosas como sus reflejos o su visión. Para muchos resultaba una bendición, porque suponía que debían perder un tiempo de clases para pasar el reconocimiento, pero a Narumi le parecía un suplicio. No llegaba a entender para qué el instituto quería datos como aquellos, pues el estar más gordo o más flaco, por ejemplo, no era un elemento influyente en sus estudios. Sin embargo, lo que sí resultaba era una pérdida de tiempo y una manera de cubrirse las espaldas para el centro que, de esa manera, defendía lo mucho que se preocupaba por sus alumnos, clave del éxito de Fukurodani.

Más allá de aquel parón en su rutina diaria que se saldó con un caramelo por parte de la doctora del centro como recompensa, Narumi atendió a clase como cualquier día normal. Tomó apuntes, escuchó al profesor y, durante el almuerzo, comió con Anri bajo el cerezo que presidía el patio principal de la escuela. Muchos podrían pensar que la vida que llevaba era aburrida, llena de monotonía, pero a ella le gustaba, le gustaba tener escasa vida escolar.

Ella no era como las demás personas. No tenía dramas de instituto y casi que lo prefería pues, durante el descanso que habían tenido entre la clase de Literatura Moderna e Inglés, había tenido que escuchar a Himekawa Sachiko lamentarse por las señales confusas que Kobayashi Gen le enviaba. Porque, claro, era muy difícil saber si sus sonrisas cada vez que le hablaba significaban algo. Narumi había estado a punto de golpearse contra el pupitre si, por lo menos así, conseguía que la chica se callara. Incluso tuvo ganas de gritarle que, posiblemente, Kobayashi solo le sonreía porque pretendía ser amable, pero que, si quería salir de dudas, le preguntara para que así el resto de la clase pudiera seguir con sus vidas. No obstante, Narumi prefirió guardar silencio porque, al fin y al cabo, prefería que, cuanto menos supiera el resto sobre ella, mejor.

Tras las clases, Narumi volvió a encontrarse sola. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Anri durante los días que tenía club y mucho menos a pasar menos tiempo con su mejor amiga. Se rascó la nuca, algo perdida en los pasillos de la escuela, que comenzaban a vaciarse a una velocidad asombrosa. Mientras el resto se movía, ella, en cambio, se mantuvo inmóvil en mitad del pasillo, observando el suelo.

El día de los padres.

Aún quedaban muchas semanas, pero Ono-sensei ya les había advertido de la fecha para que pudieran comunicárselo a sus progenitores y así pudieran asistir. Era una tradición en Japón que, una vez por curso, los padres pudieran asistir a clase con sus hijos de manera que pudieran comprobar cómo se desenvolvían en el ambiente escolar y cómo iban en sus estudios. Además, era una buena forma de conocer al tutor y concertar una cita si los padres deseaban una tutoría en el futuro.

Narumi odiaba ese día. Nunca nadie de su familia iba a verla. En un punto de su vida, era su madre la que siempre acudía, pero ya no lo hacía. Y tampoco hacía falta. No obstante, siempre había gente que cuchicheaba a sus espaldas. Narumi lo notaba. Hablaban sobre ella y sobre el desinterés de unos padres por su hija. Aquello terminaba por enfadarla con el mundo y, el año pasado, había sido Anri la que había terminado pagando la frustración que le provocaba estar en boca de los demás por algo que a esa gente, que ni siquiera la conocía, le importaba. Afortunadamente, Anri supo manejar la situación y, cuando Narumi creyó horas después de gritarle a su mejor amiga que la había perdido para siempre, Anri la habló al día siguiente como si no hubiera sucedido nada el día anterior.

Al emprender de nuevo su marcha, Narumi se percató de que había sido de las últimas en salir del edificio, al menos, para regresar a casa, pero se detuvo en el patio, dubitativa. Desde donde se encontraba, se escuchaban los gritos de algunos de los estudiantes que permanecían en la escuela para quedarse en sus respectivos clubes. Narumi aferró el asa de su mochila y giró su rostro hacia la izquierda. En aquella dirección se encontraban los campos de fútbol y, a pesar de la distancia, podían escucharse los gritos de ánimo y los silbatos.

Con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero no hacia casa, sino hacia su izquierda. Había hecho una promesa y ella no era de aquellas personas que no cumpliera con lo que prometía. Le había jurado a Takato que iría a verle entrenar y aún no lo había hecho. Aquella misma mañana se había marchado antes de casa para ir a ver a su hermano, teniendo en mente al chico con el que tantas cosas había compartido. Sin embargo, a media mañana había cambiado de opinión y había reconsiderado la opción de quedarse para verle entrenarse. Pero, finalmente, y a última hora, había decidido que debía ir a verle.

Aquella zona de Fukurodani, llena de campos de fútbol, canchas de baloncesto y pistas de tenis era territorio desconocido para Narumi. Nunca, en sus dos años en aquel instituto, había pisado aquella parte. Varios de los campos de fútbol estaban ocupados, por lo que Narumi se quedó parada en medio de la estrecha avenida que había construida entre los campos. Sabía que el club de fútbol de Fukurodani era popular y, por eso, muchos estudiantes entraban con el objetivo de conseguir una plaza en el equipo titular. No obstante, según Takato le había comentado en otra ocasión, había pocas plazas y muchos alumnos. Todos debían pelear por un puesto en cada convocatoria, aunque era el primer partido de la temporada el que determinaba quiénes podrían disfrutar de los partidos ya fuera sobre el césped o sobre el banquillo, esperando la oportunidad de aportar algo al equipo si la situación lo requería, y quiénes debían conformarse con ver lo que sucedía en el terreno de juego desde las gradas, desde donde podrían animar a los suyos.

Narumi, por otra parte, sentía cierta lástima por todos aquellos chicos que no lograrían cumplir nunca su sueño de vestir la camiseta de Fukurodani. Afortunadamente, Narumi nunca había tenido que tratar con ninguno de ellos, pues Takato siempre había sido un caso excepcional, un genio del balón que, desde primero, había gozado de un puesto en el banquillo. Su esfuerzo, al final, le había llevado a lograr la titularidad a mitad de curso y a marcar goles claves para el equipo, como el que les clasificó para las semifinales de los Nacionales. Ahora, Takato aspiraba a la titularidad desde el primer partido y, aunque no se lo dijera, Narumi sabía que soñaba con convertirse en el capitán del equipo cuando los de tercero se retiraran. Y a Narumi no le cabía ninguna duda de que lo conseguiría, pues Nakahara Takato era, a sus dieciséis años, una promesa del fútbol japonés.

Finalmente pudo encontrarle. Entrenaba en el segundo campo y parecía estar calentando junto al resto de sus compañeros. Narumi se acercó y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había alrededor del campo, siendo pronto acompañada por un grupo de tres chicas que no dejaban de cuchichear sobre "los impresionantes gemelos de Nakahara-senpai". Literalmente. No obstante, en vez de molestarle, aquello hizo sonreír a Narumi, que ya tenía la excusa perfecta para meterse con el chico.

Tras el calentamiento, el grupo de regulares se acercó hasta la zona en la que Narumi y aquellas tres chicas de primero estaban sentadas. Muchos las observaron curiosos, cosa que avergonzó a Narumi hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Takato. El chico había sido de los últimos en acercarse a recoger su peto. Al verla, había parecido sorprendido por unos instantes, pero, finalmente, sus ojos se iluminaron. Takato sonrió y la saludó con la mano, a lo que Narumi respondió tímidamente con el mismo gesto. Aquello fue suficiente para que muchos de su compañeros le dieran toquecitos a Takato y miraran primero a uno y luego al otro sonriendo de medio lado. Narumi apartó la vista, avergonzada, ya que no le gustaba que la gente pudiera malinterpretar su relación y, al mirar para otro lado, se topó con los ojos indiscretos de aquellas tres chicas cuya presencia prácticamente había olvidado. La estaban taladrando con la mirada. Chasqueó la lengua y prefirió mirar al frente de nuevo, intentando ignorar que las tres se habían puesto a cuchichear y seguramente nada bueno sobre ella.

El entrenamiento de fútbol duró mucho más de lo que pensaba. El equipo hizo ejercicios con balón y sin balón. Practicaron la movilidad del esférico a base de rondos y, después, hicieron series de centros para irlos rematando. Tras eso, pasaron a centros, pero esta vez desde el córner. Por último, hicieron partidos con porterías pequeñas en los que, ahí sí, las tres chicas de primero que la acompañaban se desgañitaron apoyando a los jugadores. Takato marcó un par de goles que le dedicó a Narumi simplemente sonriendo hacia donde ella estaba y ella le respondió elevando sus pulgares, animándole a seguir peleando por convertirse en el mejor.

—Nakahara-senpai es fantástico —comentó una de las chicas mientras se ponía en pie junto a sus amigas. El entrenamiento había terminado hacía unos minutos, pero el entrenador estaba dando una última charla a sus jugadores en el centro del campo.

—En mi clase dicen que será el titular indiscutible esta temporada.

—No me extrañaría. ¿Habéis visto los goles que ha marcado? ¡Es increíble!

Un gritito se escapó de la boca de las tres chicas mientras daban saltitos por la emoción. Narumi las miró de reojo y sonrió. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a que Takato despertara esa clase de reacción en otras chicas desde el colegio. Él siempre había sido un deportista nato y un líder tanto dentro como fuera del terreno de juego. Muchas chicas de Fukurodani soñaban con ser su novia algún día y él, por su parte, disfrutaba de las atenciones que recibía.

—Muchas gracias por venir, señoritas —Takato se acercó a las tres chicas, a quienes les guiñó un ojo, haciéndolas reír—. Espero veros también mañana.

Las chicas de primero rieron y asintieron, despidiéndose del equipo y, en especial, de Takato. Finalmente, el chico se giró hacia ella y Narumi sonrió de medio lado.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir —le advirtió Takato.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a decir?

—Ibas a decirme seguramente que soy un galán entre las de primero. O algo así.

—Las tienes locas.

—¿Ves? Lo sabía.

Narumi rio al verle fruncir el ceño como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—Voy a cambiarme y ahora hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Apesto a sudor. ¡No tardaré!

Narumi asintió. Takato se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a los vestuarios. A pesar de la promesa de que no iba a tardar, Narumi le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que, al menos, tenía unos quince minutos de espera. Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó el último libro que le había recomendado Anri. Al parecer, la semana pasada habían empezado con la lista anual del club de lectura y, tras devorarlo en unos dos días, su mejor amiga le había dicho que debía leer aquel libro.

Si algo le gustaba a Narumi, era el olor de las páginas de un libro. Aquella experiencia no se podía comparar a la de los libros electrónicos y, aunque su padre le había regalado uno hacía un par de años, Narumi seguía prefiriendo leer libros a la vieja usanza. Por otra parte, de aquella forma sentía que conectaba mucho más con la lectura. Tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que Takato corría hacia ella. El chico, al verla completamente sumergida en la lectura, sonrió y puso su mano en una de las páginas por las que tenía abierto su libro para captar su atención. Narumi levantó inmediatamente la vista para encontrarse el rostro de Takato muy cerca del suyo. Él sonrió con inocencia, por lo que Narumi sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Takato no se daba cuenta de lo tremendamente atractivo que era y ella sabía con certeza que ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—Te dije que no tardaría.

Narumi guardó su libro en la mochila y miró su reloj de muñeca.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque aquí me dice que has tardado veinte minutos.

—El tiempo es relativo —Takato miró para otro lado y puso sus manos tras su nuca. Narumi negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Nunca cambiaría.

Narumi se puso en pie y se arregló la falda de su uniforme antes de caminar junto a Takato hacía la salida del centro. El chico la observó coon una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras ella procuraba que no quedara ni una sola arruga en el uniforme. Se habría metido con ella por eso, siempre lo había hecho, pero temía que ella sintiera que ya no debía tener la confianza suficiente como para burlarse de su obsesión por estar siempre impoluta.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que él se detuvo bajo el cerezo.

—Gracias por haber venido a verme.

—Te prometí que lo haría.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio. Narumi sentía que debía decirle muchas cosas a Takato, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Debía disculparse? Sintió un pinchazo en su estómago al pensar en todo lo que habían pasado durante aquellos dos años que habían sido destruidos por su culpa. Los últimos seis meses de su relación fueron un suplicio hasta que uno de los dos dijo basta.

—Echaba de menos que vinieras a verme jugar —confesó Takato—. Eres como mi amuleto de la suerte.

—Nunca he sido tu amuleto de la suerte —los labios de Narumi se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, pero miró hacia el suelo, evitando encontrarse con la mirada del chico.

Takato suspiró. Tan ausente como siempre. Quería mucho a Narumi, seguramente ella no sabía cuánto, pero no soportaba que fuera así, no soportaba que nunca le contara las cosas. Ella no había sido así. Él conocía a su verdadero yo y quería que la chica que era antes volviera.

—¿Están yendo bien las clases? —preguntó Takato, intentando iniciar una conversación un poco más profunda.

—¿Uh? ¡Oh, sí! —Narumi le miró, sorprendida por aquella pregunta, pero pronto comprendió que él solo quería hablar— Como este año no está Anri en clase conmigo creía que iba a estar un poco más perdida, pero tengo a Akaashi-san a mi lado. Somos compañeros en ciencias. Es un encanto. Me alegro de que Akaashi-san me lo pidiera. Ahora estamos mucho en contacto porque, además, somos los representantes de nuestra clase. Akaashi-san me pidió mi correo y mi número de teléfono y me escribe más de lo que pensaba. Bueno, no es todos los días, evidentemente, y es solo sobre cosas de clase, pero siento que en cierto modo Akaashi-san se preocupa por mí. Aunque suene absurdo ahora que lo digo en voz alta.

Takato la escuchó, pero sintió náuseas. No le gustaba escuchar a Narumi hablar con tanta alegría sobre otro chico. Él podía jurar que ella nunca había hablado así sobre él.

—Vaya. No me esperaba que mencionaras a Akaashi tantas veces en un par de frases. El año pasado casi no te atrevías ni a decir mi nombre.

Los ojos de Narumi se abrieron de par en par. Podía sentirlo, el rencor con el que Takato le estaba dirigiendo aquellas palabras. Ella le había hablado de Akaashi porque sabía que se llevaban bien, pero Narumi descubrió a raíz de eso que Takato aún no le había perdonado muchas cosas. Seguía estando muy dolido con ella.

—Takato-kun…

Algo en el tono de Narumi hizo que Takato apretara sus labios en una fina línea, consciente de que acababa de dar una respuesta completamente fuera de tono.

—Lo siento.

La suave brisa primaveral, que se paseó entre sus cuerpos, meció sus cabellos. Ninguno apartó sus ojos del otro durante aquel silencio que se instaló entre ellos. ¿Qué les había pasado? Ellos nunca habían sido así.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima competición? —se interesó Narumi finalmente.

—Dentro de unos días, en mayo. Empiezan las preliminares del Torneo de Primavera, en Sendai —Takato respondió de forma casual—. Pero, bueno, lograremos clasificarnos sin problemas. Para lo que estoy entrenando sobre todo es para el campeonato en junio.

—Tú y tu confianza… —Narumi sonrió— Nunca cambiarás. Algún día os eliminarán a las primeras de cambio por ser tan confiados.

Los dos emprendieron el camino de nuevo hacia la estación de tren. Al llegar, quedaban varios minutos para que llegara el tren en el que Narumi debía subirse para regresar a casa, así que Takato decidió esperar con ella, ya que él debía tomar otro.

—Hoy has trabajado duro y llegarás tarde a casa, así que déjame invitarte a algo.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos naranja y violeta. Narumi se acercó hasta una máquina expendedora que había en la pared y compró unos batidos y unas bolsas de patatas fritas, una para cada uno. Takato la esperaba sentado sobre uno de los bancos de hierro, pintados en blanco, que había por toda la estación.

—¡Estoy hambriento! —exclamó Takato, cogiendo uno de los batidos y la bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor a vinagreta. Narumi sabía que eran sus favoritas.

Los dos comieron en silencio. Debía ser una nueva costumbre entre ellos, intercambiar un par de palabras y, después, callar. No obstante, no eran silencios incómodos, sino más bien reflexivos. Por la mente de ambos pasaban muchas cosas, sopesaban cómo iniciar una conversación y qué preguntar, pues, después de lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes, sabían con certeza que estaban en la cuerda floja. Su relación pendía de un hilo muy fino que uno podía terminar rompiendo en cualquier momento.

—He estado pensando una cosa… —Narumi fue la primera en hablar. La chica jugueteaba con la bolsa de patatas fritas en sus manos, su atención puesta sobre los destellos que el plástico plateado reflejaba cuando el sol incidía sobre él. Takato la miró de reojo, bebiendo su batido con naturalidad— Entiendo cómo te sientes y te prometo que, la próxima vez que me enamore, seguiré tu consejo. No volveré a actuar como una idiota.

Takato parpadeó varias veces confuso. El chico sacó la pajita de su boca y dejó su batido a medio beber sobre el banco. Tras unos segundos sin responder, suspiró.

—Has pasado página, ¿eh? —el chico rio con cansancio y negó con la cabeza— No puedo creerlo todavía. Has pasado las vacaciones de primavera sin verme y luces mucho mejor que cuando estabas conmigo. Yo nunca conseguí que volvieras a brillar de nuevo en los dos años que estuvimos juntos. ¿Tan mal estuvo que saliéramos juntos?

Takato agachó la cabeza, repasando en su mente todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Pensó en eso, pero también en lo que nunca pasó y en lo que, quizás, debería haber pasado. ¿Por qué ella nunca se quiso abrir con él?

—A veces me pregunto si me llegaste a querer alguna vez…

Los labios de Narumi temblaron cuando escuchó a Takato decir aquello. Claro que le había querido y lo seguía haciendo. No sabía cuánto. Quería responderle, pero estaba muda. Porque nunca había llegado a entender qué es lo que exactamente quería de Takato.

—¿Lloraste siquiera cuando…? —Takato comenzó aquella pregunta, pero no la terminó. Tan pronto como comenzó a formularla, el tren de Narumi hizo entrada en el andén. El chico agachó el rostro y Narumi solo pudo observarle llena de remordimientos.

—Hasta mañana, Takato-kun —susurró Narumi, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al tumulto de gente que esperaba para subirse al mismo vagón.

Narumi no estaba acostumbrada a regresar a casa a aquellas horas. Era el momento de salida de trabajo para los japoneses y el transporte público se llenaba de personas. Durante varias paradas, Narumi tuvo que ir de pie, apretada contra el cuerpo de más gente hasta que, finalmente, la mayoría de las personas que viajaban cerca de ella se bajaron y pudo ocupar un asiento al lado de una de las ventanas.

Aquella situación, en la que repentinamente el vagón se había vaciado por completo, era de lo más inusual. Pero Narumi supuso que era su día de suerte, al menos en ese aspecto. Rebuscó en su mochila el libro que había comenzado a leer antes, esperando ocupar su mente en otras cosas que no fueran Takato.

Levantó la vista momentáneamente antes de continuar con su lectura y se percató de que, sentada frente a ella estaba Akaashi Keiji acompañado de Bokuto Kōtarō. Los tres intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad porque, a pesar de haber viajado en el mismo vagón durante unas cuantas paradas, no se habían visto hasta que no se había vaciado. Akaashi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Narumi a modo de saludo y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa, saludándole con la mano.

Bokuto miró a ambos con curiosidad, esperando a que Akaashi le diera algún tipo de explicación. Últimamente veía mucho a su amigo con aquella chica, que suponía que era su compañera de clase porque, si no estaba equivocado, era la que estaba limpiando con él hacía cosa de unas dos semanas. ¿Qué clase relación tenían exactamente? Solían estar juntos en los cambios de clase, siempre que había ido a buscar a Akaashi los había interrumpido hablando, pero fuera del instituto solo parecían tener una relación de lo más formal.

Bokuto se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, sin poder dejar de mirar a la chica. Para ser de segundo, no le sonaba de nada. Juraba que nunca la había visto por los pasillos de la escuela, pero también había demasiados estudiantes como para conocerlos a todos, especialmente si ella estaba en un club que no fuera de deportes. La observó con curiosidad. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, mientras que sujetaba su flequillo con una horquilla de color azul. La forma en la que llevaba puesto el uniforme, impecable a pesar de las horas que eran, le dio a entender que debía ser una chica perfeccionista y, si se juntaba tanto con Akaashi, seguramente sería tan buena estudiante como él.

Narumi intentaba concentrarse en su libro, pero le era imposible al sentir constantemente cómo alguien la observaba. Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos de Bokuto Kōtarō sobre ella. Narumi enarcó ambas cejas y, al encontrarse sus miradas, Bokuto dio un pequeño respingo al haber sido descubierto. Era extraño, pero había sentido una sensación desconocida, como un escalofrío, cuando los ojos marrones, grandes y redondos de ella se encontraron con los suyos.

Narumi, por su parte, elevó su libro y se cubrió el rostro con él, intentando permanecer ajena al extraño muchacho de tercero. No obstante, su curiosidad siempre podía más. Narumi bajó ligeramente el libro y miró por encima de él. Parecía que Bokuto había perdido todo el interés en ella y estaba intentando mirar por encima del hombro de Akaashi. El vicecapitán del equipo de volleyball parecía estar consultando algo en su teléfono móvil que intentaba ocultar de la vista de Bokuto. Éste último no cejaba en su empeño de averiguar qué era lo que su amigo tenía entre manos y una pequeña risita se escapó de la boca de Narumi, quien consiguió cubrirse los ojos de nuevo con su libro al percatarse de que Bokuto parecía haberla escuchado. Justo a tiempo para no ser descubierta. Aún así, continuó sonriendo. Resultaba curioso cómo Bokuto, para ser de tercero, parecía ser mucho más infantil e inmaduro que Akaashi. Podía escuchar las negaciones de su compañero de clase, intentando que Bokuto le dejara en paz, pero éste parecía disfrutar aún más molestando a su kouhai.

Narumi volvió a bajar levemente su libro para mirar por encima de él un par de veces más. Le gustaba la clase de relación que tenían Akaashi y Bokuto. Podría parecer que Akaashi solo lidiaba con Bokuto porque era lo que le tocaba, pero conocía a Akaashi lo suficiente como para saber que, si de verdad Bokuto no le agradara, no permitiría que se tomara tantas confianzas con él. Y, lo más curioso de todo, es que ambos eran muy diferentes. Aunque ahora los dos llevaban el chándal de Fukurodani puesto, Narumi se había fijado en los pasillos de la escuela en que, mientras Akaashi solía lucir su uniforme impoluto, Bokuto llevaba siempre la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y el nudo de la corbata a medio hacer. Aquello le hizo sonreír. Justo como ella y Anri.

Los dos chicos parecían regresar del entrenamiento. Sorprendió a Narumi el hecho de que pasaran tantas horas entrenando y, aunque sabía del buen prestigio del que gozaba el equipo de volleyball, dudaba que fuera bueno pasar tantas horas realizando ejercicio físico.

De repente, Narumi sintió los ojos dorados de Bokuto sobre ella de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, fue la chica la que dio un pequeño respingo al ser descubierta y se cubrió el rostro con el libro lo más rápido posible. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Seguramente se había quedado tan embobada mirándolos a los dos que Bokuto había terminado por descubrirla. Ahora debía estar pensando que era una grosera o una cotilla. Se sonrojó e, intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible, volvió a mirar por encima del libro. _Maldición_ , pensó. Bokuto seguía mirándola y, al percatarse de que Narumi estaba volviendo a mirarle, éste sonrió y la saludó con la mano.

—Bokuto-san, ¿te has vuelto definitivamente un idiota y saludas a la nada? —preguntó Akaashi al ver a su amigo saludar a nadie en particular. La única persona que estaba frente a él era Narumi, pero su compañera de clase parecía estar distraida leyendo un libro.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —protestó Bokuto en voz más alta de lo normal, haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor les miraran con el ceño fruncido.

—Bokuto-san, estás llamando demasiado la atención.

—AKAASHIIIIIIII.

Akaashi rodó los ojos. Narumi, que estaba todavía espiando a los dos chicos mirando por encima del libro no pudo evitar emitir una leve carcajada. A pesar de que la contuvo rápidamente y se cubrió la boca con la mano, Bokuto la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella chica, de la que aún no sabía su nombre, le parecía de lo más adorable.

Finalmente, Narumi se puso en pie, aún con la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Su parada estaba siendo anunciada por los altavoces del vagón y aún le quedaba un buen trayecto caminando hasta su casa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Akaashi-san —se despidió antes de salir del vagón.

—Hasta mañana, Matsuyama-san.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y Narumi se hizo hueco a través de la marabunta de personas que querían acceder a su mismo vagón. A trompicones, consiguió salir del gentío y, aferrando su mochila con fuerza para que no se le cayera, emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Tardó unos veinte minutos más en llegar a casa. Al abrir la puerta, esperaba encontrarse con el rico olor de la cena que estaría preparando Sakurai-san y, aunque ciertamente eso sucedió, también se percató del bolso de marca que había sobre el mueble de la entrada. Su madre estaba ya en casa.

—Señorita Narumi —Sakurai apareció por el pasillo limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. La mujer lucía preocupada—. ¿Dónde estaba? Nunca llega tan tarde a casa.

—Lo siento, pero hoy me quedé hasta tarde en la escuela —respondió, quitándose los zapatos.

—E-está aquí —susurró dubitativa la mujer.

—Lo sé.

Quizá había sonado más cortante de lo que pretendía, pero no podía evitar sentirse a la defensiva cada vez que su madre estaba cerca. Normalmente, Matsuyama Mai llegaba tarde a casa, cuando sus hijos ya habían cenado y estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones o haciendo los deberes o preparándose para ir a dormir. Aquello era inusual.

—¡Onee-san!

Kita apareció a su encuentro corriendo por el pasillo. El niño se tiró a sus brazos y Narumi le recibió, apretándole con fuerza contra ella.

—¿A qué se debe este recibimiento? —Narumi sonrió, acariciándole el pelo— ¿Es que acaso quieres pedirme algo?

—No, pero Sakurai-san ha estado muy preocupada por ti —el pequeño rompió el abrazo y puso los brazos en jarras—. ¡Tienes que avisar si vas a llegar tan tarde, jovencita!

—Sí, sí —Narumi rio mientras se alejaba de su hermano y se acercaba a las escaleras.

—¡Oye, Narumi! Dentro de unos días tengo el primer partido de la temporada. Es un amistoso, pero vendrás a verme, ¿verdad?

—¡Pues claro!

Narumi sonrió a su hermano antes de darse la vuelta y continuar hacia su habitación, en la planta de arriba. Durante aquel breve recorrido y antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón, Narumi captó por el rabillo de su ojo derecho un destello del dorado cabello de su madre, seguramente sentada en el salón. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ni un instante. No tenía ganas de verla, no desde hacía dos años.

—Sakurai-san —llamó a la mujer mientras continuaba subiendo por las escaleras—, tráeme la cena a mi habitación.

Su tono era frío y distante, algo a lo que estaban muy poco acostumbrados en aquella casa. Aquello había sonado más como una orden. La mujer parpadeó varias veces y asintió en repetidas ocasiones.

—S-Sí, señorita Narumi.

Y, sin más, Narumi se metió en su habitación dando un portazo. Dejó su mochila sobre la cama y sacó los libros y cuadernos que necesitaba para completar sus deberes. Quedarían pocos minutos para que la cena estuviera lista, pero no iba a compartirla con aquella mujer. No quería compartir el mismo espacio que ella. Con Matsuyama Mai compartía sangre porque era ella quien la había traído a este mundo, pero nada más. Si por Narumi fuera, ella no tenía madre.

* * *

 _"Las casualidades son las cicatrices del destino. No hay casualidades, somos títeres de nuestra inconsciencia"_  
— **Carlos Ruiz Zafón**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Héroes o villanos

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempecillo, ¿no? Ya advertí de que me costaría un poco más actualizar, pero lo haré. El problema es que estoy muy ocupada y llevo varios fanfics a la vez, así que voy estableciendo turnos para irlos escribiendo y publicando.  
Muchas gracias a los dos Guest que se pasaron para comentar (es una pena que no pueda contestaros directamente por mp), pero me alegro de que os guste la historia y que, incluso, lleguéis a sentiros identificadas con Narumi. También, gracias a amgs por su comentario y por comenzar a seguir esta historia. Todo el cariño recibido se aprecia mucho, de verdad :)  
Bueno, antes de nada quería deciros que, por fin, la historia pega un pequeño saltito. La cosa va a avanzar, aunque me gustaría desarrollar poco a poco la relación entre Narumi y Bokuto, pero ya veremos qué sale. Por el momento, disfrutad de este capítulo, cuyo título creo que ya dice bastante.  
¡Ah! Y casi se me olvida... Ya por el título del fanfic se intuye que la música será muy importante en esta historia. Para empezar, os recomiendo que, durante cierta parte del capítulo (ya sabréis cuál), si queréis, copiéis y peguéis esto (/watch?v=_eLU5W1vc8Y) al final del link de Youtube. Os llevará hasta la música que se está interpretanto, por si os entra la curiosidad y queréis saber cómo es.

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 5**  
Héroes o villanos

Narumi jugueteó con sus sudorosos dedos. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío y el aula tenía la puerta cerrada. Aun así, podía escuchar voces en su interior, alegres y animadas. Era una tarde más en el club de música y Narumi se preguntaba si, al abrir la puerta, alguien se percataría de su presencia.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, poniendo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Narumi abrió la puerta de la clase y, tan pronto como se puso bajo el quicio, las voces y las risas que tanto se escuchaban en el pasillo se desvanecieron. Narumi parpadeó, un poco confundida por la actitud de los estudiantes, pero, al ver sus ojos iluminados por una admiración que ella no creía merecer, miró para otro lado y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, escabulléndose por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

—¡Matsuyama-san, espera!

Narumi levantó la vista. Fujioka-sensei había puesto su mano sobre la puerta, impidiendo que pudiera cerrara.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —el joven profesor sonrió.

Suponía que no tenía más remedio que asistir. Su profesor la invitó a entrar. Al adentrarse en la clase, Narumi volvió a sentir las miradas de todos los estudiantes sobre ella y tragó saliva, incómoda, por lo que se apresuró hacia el fondo de la habitación.

—¡No, no! —Fujioka-sensei volvió a intervenir— Todos estaban deseando que vinieras desde que les dije que me lo habías prometido, así que ven aquí y siéntate -añadió, señalando una silla al inicio de la clase, a la vista de todos.

—¿No se supone que esa silla es para usted, sensei?

—No te preocupes. Creo que hoy van a aprender más de ti que de mí.

Narumi suspiró con resignación. No era tan buena como todo el mundo creía y mucho menos tenía la capacidad de enseñar a otros. Sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio, aunque su expresión demostraba claramente su disgusto y tomó asiento en la pequeña e incómoda silla de madera que había frente a la pizarra.

—Bien, chicos —Fuikioka-sensei aplaudió para que todos le prestaran atención de nuevo—. Comenzad a preparar vuestros instrumentos. Vamos a ensayar cuanto antes. Empezaremos por lo que llevamos practicando desde que comenzó el curso.

Los alumnos empezaron a sacar de sus fundas sus instrumentos, a excepción de una chica que se sentó en el piano que había en la sala de música. Cuando el sonido de los instrumentos afinándose llegó a sus oídos, Narumi agachó la cabeza y puso toda su atención en sus pies, intentando ignorar el dolor incesante en su pecho ante los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

Aquella había sido una mala idea. No tenía que haber ido, no tenía que haber ido a pesar de que Fujioka-sensei se lo hubiera impuesto como castigo. Le daba igual, le daba igual que su profesor le hubiera comentado al director su pequeña falta de respeto. No le importaba y, aun así, había guardado silencio y había prometido que iría a ver al club de música. Era patética si pensaba que aquello podía hacerle algún bien, que después de todo podía volver a ser la misma. Estaba claro que no era tan fácil y que había sido una idiota por pensar que todo podría ser como antes.

—Matsuyama-senpai. ¡Enséñame, por favor!

Narumi observó unos segundos pies frente a los suyos. Al levantar la vista, se percató de que se había acercado hasta ella una jovencita de pelo corto castaño, decorado por una horquilla con forma de clave de sol. La muchacha estaba haciéndole una reverencia, por lo que eso, sumado al honorífico que había empleado al dirigirse a ella, le indicó que se trataba de una estudiante de primero.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada uno de los puntos de su cuerpo. Era extremadamente pequeñita. Su cuerpo delgado y carente de formas le hacían parecer más pequeña todavía y su dulce voz tampoco ayudaba a verla como una estudiante de preparatoria.

Narumi abrió la boca para responder algo, pero las palabras no llegaron a su boca. Se había quedado muda. Estaba muda tras percatarse del violín que la chica sostenía con fuerza con su mano izquierda.

—Siento mi atrevimiento —la chica continuó, al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de Narumi—, pero es un honor para mí que estés aquí cuando ganaste tantos premios a nivel regional y nacional. Siempre me he fijado en ti. Por favor, escúchame tocar y guíame para poder mejorar.

Narumi frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acercaría a ella de esa manera y le pediría que fuera su guía? No iba a hacerlo, ni siquiera le apetecía escucharla. Ella había sido un fracaso. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Todo el mundo que estaba involucrado con el mundo de la música y los certámenes escolares en Japón lo sabía. Ya no había prodigio del violín. Matsuyama Narumi ahora solo era la hija del magnate nipón Matsuyama Eiji. Nada más.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Narumi escupió prácticamente aquella pregunta, ignorando que la atención del resto de los allí presentes estaba sobre ellas dos. El silencio a su alrededor era sepulcral.

—¿Uh? —la chica levantó la vista, un poco confusa.

—Que cómo te llamas.

—Mado Chihiro -respondió la chica en un hilo de voz, todavía haciendo la reverencia.

—No voy a ayudarte, Mado-san —el tono de Narumi era frío, tanto que los ojos de la estudiante de primero se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eso solo molestó más a Narumi, que se cruzó de brazos—. Yo no soy lo que buscas. Alguien como yo no podría ayudarte. ¿No te das cuenta de lo patética que ha sido tu petición? Demuestras ser una perdedora teniendo a alguien como yo como tu modelo a seguir. ¿Quieres mejorar? Empieza entonces por ti misma.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Al ver su expresión de dolor en su rostro, Narumi se arrepintió inmediatamente de la dureza en sus palabras. Quizá debería disculparse, pero estaría siendo una hipócrita porque de verdad sentía lo que decía.

—Esto... —Fuijoka-sensei se acercó hasta ella y puso su mano sobre la espalda de Chihiro— Mado-san, regresa a tu asiento. Vamos a empezar ya.

Su profesor le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero Narumi se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, esperando no ser castigada de nuevo. También pudo escucharlos, los susurros del resto de estudiantes, seguramente hablando de su falta de modales y de lo tremendamente grosera que había sido con aquella pobre chica. Y, aunque una parte de ella se arrepentía de su actitud, otra, mucho más orgullosa, le decía que Mado Chihiro había recibido una valiosa lección.

No prestó especialmente atención a la clase, dado el carente interés que sentía por lo que se hacía en el club de música, hasta que escuchó los acordes de la canción que estaban interpretando.

 _Adagio en G minor_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sintió cómo su corazón se detenía. Conocía aquella pieza. Era, para ella, de una belleza exquisita y, aunque la forma en la que estaba siendo interpretada no se acercaba ni a un mínimo de corrección, despertó en Narumi recuerdos que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando evitar para que no le hicieran daño.

Levantó la vista y posó sus ojos sobre aquellos estudiantes, todos con sus violines y violonchelos, mientras que el resto de compañeros estaban de pie, observándoles con cierta admiración y orgullo, así que posiblemente los instrumentos que estaban vacíos alrededor de los muchachos que estaban interpretando aquel tema eran suyos.

De repente, las figuras de aquellos alumnos se desvanecieron como la sal y solo quedó la figura de Mado Chihiro, en el centro de la habitación, siendo el primer violín. Narumi sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y, entonces, Mado Chihiro ya no estaba allí, sino que era ella. Ahí estaba, de pie, sobre un enorme escenario, siendo el centro de todas las miradas. Su cabello castaño claro, suelto, llegaba a la altura de su mandíbula y el vestido de color azul marino ocultaba su empequeñecido cuerpo, carente de curvas para su mismo yo de diez años. Podía verlo en su rostro, el sentimiento con el que estaba tocando, sus ojos cerrados, intentando absorber todo lo que aquella pieza significaba para ella, aquella pieza que Horaru había elegido para ella. Porque, según él siempre decía, era la que la convertiría en la campeona del recital nacional.

Y no se equivocaba. Su hermano mayor nunca se equivocaba. Tenía aquel extraño don de saber qué piezas tocarían el corazón de Narumi, con qué piezas podía enseñarles a todos cómo era su alma. Porque en eso consistía también la música, en desnudar tus sentimientos hacia los demás o, al menos, eso era lo que ella siempre hacía.

—Matsuyama-san.

Narumi se sobresaltó. Se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos y entonces recordó que seguía en la escuela y que había ido a ver al club de música. Fujioka-sensei la miraba preocupado. Tenía puesta su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con delicadeza.

—Quería saber tu opinión, Matsuyama-san. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Narumi abrió ligeramente la boca y parpadeó varias veces, confusa. Se giró para mirar al resto de estudiantes, que la miraban expectantes. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? ¿Qué esperaban de ella?

—Ha sido terrible —articuló, sintiendo cómo su voz se quebraba—. No habéis seguido el ritmo marcado por el compositor y mucho menos habéis sentido. Entiendo que todos queráis ser primer violín, pero si intentáis taparos los unos a los otros no estáis haciendo música e insultáis la obra de Giazotto, supuestamente basada en la de Albinoni.

Narumi frunció el ceño, sin percatarse de la leve sonrisa de su profesor. Fujioka-sensei, después de todo, estaba contento por la reacción de la muchacha porque siempre había estado convencido de que, en el fondo, seguía sintiendo la misma pasión por la música. Y, además, les había dado un escarmiento a sus alumnos, que la miraban avergonzados por su actitud egoísta.

—Ya sabéis, chicos —Fujioka-sensei se apartó de ella y dio un par de palmas para captar su atención—. Tenemos mucho que mejorar si queremos conseguir algo en el próx-

—¿Puedo irme ya?

—¿Qué? —Fujioka-sensei se giró. Narumi miraba hacia el suelo y tenía sus puños apretados contra las rodillas.

—Que si puedo irme ya.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Marsuyama-san? —preguntó. La chica parecía más pálida de lo normal.

—Solo deje que me marche —le suplicó la muchacha, clavando sus grandes ojos sobre él.

—Está… Está bien.

Narumi se levantó y, sin despedirse, salió del aula de música. Se desplazó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, sintiendo cómo el aire prácticamente no llegaba a sus pulmones. Se desató el lazo que llevaba atado al cuello, buscando favorecer la entrada de oxígeno, pero no parecía suficiente.

Entró al primer baño que encontró y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el frío lavabo. No podía respirar. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Lo sabía porque ya los había tenido antes. Se miró en el espejo. Su aspecto había empeorado considerablemente y cualquier pensamiento que pudiera aliviar el dolor que sentía en su pecho no estaba siendo suficiente. Lo sabía, no era una buena idea ir al aula de música. Aquello no era un castigo para ella, era una penitencia. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que afectarle tanto? _Es solo un club_ , pensó.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta la puerta de los baños para salir. Caminó a duras penas por el pasillo del instituto, sin cruzarse con nadie por el camino. Debía llegar a la enfermería, tenía que hacerlo porque sentía que, en cualquier momento, se desvanecería.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la impotencia de no poder controlar sus propios ataques y, cuando llegó, se tambaleó hasta el interior de la habitación, cayendo de rodillas. La enfermera, que estaba ordenando unos ficheros, corrió hacia ella gritando y preguntando cosas que Narumi era incapaz de comprender. Se llevó las manos hacia su estómago y comenzó a sollozar, mientras su boca se abría una y otra vez, intentando respirar un aire que sentía que no llegaba.

Y se desmayó.

Narumi abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería e intentó incorporarse, pero sintió que todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor.

—Matsuyama-san, con cuidado.

Narumi parpadeó varias veces para hacerse a la luz. La enfermera del centro la estaba sosteniendo por los hombros, empujándola levemente para que volviera a tumbarse. Sin rechistar, la chica hizo tal cual le ordenaban.

—Llevas así en torno a media hora, Matsuyama-san. Tu consciencia iba a venía. Es una suerte que llegaras hasta aquí por tu propio pie.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, aún confundida. Su voz había sonado más ronca de lo normal debido a la sequedad en su garganta.

—Tarde. Muchos clubes ya han terminado sus actividades. ¿Quieres que llame a algún familiar?

—No. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Has sufrido un ataque de pánico muy grave. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sucediéndote eso?

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Narumi se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. La enfermera la observó con curiosidad.

—Matsuyama-san…

—Estoy bien, de verdad —Narumi sonrió—. Siento haberla preocupado. Gracias por todo.

La enfermera dio un paso al frente y extendió su brazo para detenerla, pero Narumi fue más rápida y, de un par de zancadas, se acercó hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Una vez en el pasillo, volvió a acercarse a otro de los baños, donde se lavó la cara para despejarse y bebió agua. Tenía la boca seca y la lengua pastosa. Suspiró y, colocándose bien su mochila al hombro, emprendió de nuevo sus pasos para abandonar Fukurodani.

Durante el trayecto a la estación pensó que esperaba que nadie se enterara de lo que había ocurrido. O, por lo menos, que su padre o Anri no descubrieran nunca lo que le había pasado. Ambos desconocían que en más de una ocasión había sufrido ataques de pánico y menos de aquella magnitud. Narumi había acudido hasta la enfermería porque de verdad sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que se moriría. Y ahora le parecía un pensamiento de lo más estúpido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que algo así no le sucedía. La música a veces despertaba en ella ciertos recuerdos que eran extremadamente dolorosos para ella, recuerdos que no deseaba borrar, pero que sí quería que dejaran de hacerla daño porque no le permitían ser ella misma. Ahora solo era una sombra de lo que un día había sido. Pero quizás se lo merecía, se lo merecía por haber sido tan egoísta y por no haber visto más allá de qué era lo que ella quería. Su sueño, aquello que siempre había deseado desde que era una niña, ya no importaba.

Se dejó llevar por la marea de gente hasta el interior del vagón. Allí se percató de la presencia de dos personas que conocía. Akaashi Keiji, sentado, la observaba con un cierto toque de preocupación. Narumi sonrió, consciente de que debía ponerse una máscara encima y aparentar que todo estaba bien y que lo que había pasado en el aula de música nunca había sucedido.

—Matsuyama-san, toma asiento si quieres —su compañero de clase se levantó al notar que estaba algo más pálida de lo normal, pero Narumi negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Akaashi-san, pero regresáis del entrenamiento. Bokuto-senpai y tú estaréis muy cansados —declinó la oferta, sonriendo amablemente.

Bokuto posó sus grandes y dorados ojos sobre ella, pero, antes de que sus miradas se encontraran, Narumi tenía puesta ya toda su atención hacia el frente. La chica había preferido permanecer en pie, agarrándose a uno de los barrotes metálicos del tren y pegada al resto de pasajeros que se apelotonaban los unos con los otros, invadiendo el espacio vital del de al lado.

Bokuto también lo había sentido, que estaba extraña, y eso que no la conocía de nada. Le resultaba una chica de lo más extraña. No iba a negarlo, su pecho se llenaba de orgullo cada vez que la escuchaba llamarle senpai, pero nadie en Fukurodani, ni siquiera los de primero, se dirigían a él de esa forma. Ni siquiera por ser el as y el capitán del equipo de volleyball. Era simplemente Bokuto. Pero no para ella.

Por otra parte, lo único que sabía de ella es que iba a segundo y era compañera de clase de Akaashi. Solía encontrarla junto al colocador, charlando animadamente, cuando le apetecía pasarse a buscarle o quería hacerle compañía durante la comida para tratar distintos puntos sobre sus nuevos ataques. Pero ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre. Akaashi lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, incluso acababa de mencionarlo, y ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Y deseaba hacerlo. Porque, por extraño que pareciera, aquella chica despertaba su enorme curiosidad. Era callada, taciturna y aparentemente tímida, pero él sentía que había algo más, algo que él quería descubrir. Así que se dedicó a observarla, pero no de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho cuando intercambiaron miradas en el tren hacía unos días. Se dedicó a analizarla, sin importarle que ella pudiera descubrirle y obviando el hecho de que la chica pudiera sentirse incómoda. No obstante, ella ya parecía estar sintiéndose así.

—¿Bokuto-san?

Akaashi miró a su capitán de reojo. Bokuto llevaba demasiados minutos en silencio y, aunque Akaashi estaba deseando poder disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. El de tercero no dejaba de mirar a Narumi. Su ceño estaba fruncido y notó que sus puños estaban apretados.

—¿Bokuto-san? —insistió Akaashi, intuyendo que algo no iba bien.

Y, entonces, lo vio. Había mucha gente el tren, demasiada, pero era lo normal a aquellas horas en las que los japoneses regresaban a casa tras la dura jornada laboral. Era habitual la cercanía los unos con los otros, pero lo que no era nada normal era la proximidad que aquel extraño tipo tenía con Narumi y mucho menos la forma en la que acercaba su rostro hacia su cabello, intentando olerlo. La chica parecía incómoda, pero, sorprendentemente, se estaba manteniendo lo más estoica posible. El resto de personas que ocupaban al vagón parecían ajenas a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Bokuto no.

Akaashi miró a su senpai. Bokuto tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Por eso estaba así, por eso había estado guardando silencio, porque él lo llevaba presenciando prácticamente desde el principio. Akaashi abrió la boca para hablar a Bokuto porque, quizás, deberían intervenir, pero no le dio tiempo a emitir ningún sonido. Bokuto se levantó, empujó a los dos señores que tenía enfrente para hacerse paso y propinó un puñetazo al tipo que estaba acosando a Narumi.

—¡Bokuto-san! —Akaashi se puso en pie, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que Bokuto acababa de hacer.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, mocoso de mierda!? —le gritó el hombre, llevándose la mano a la cara, justo a la zona donde el puño de Bokuto había impactado, cerca de su nariz.

Con su brazo izquierdo, Bokuto rodeó el cuerpo de Narumi, diminuto comparado con el suyo y, sin responder, volvió a pegarle otro puñetazo a aquel tipo. La gente que había a su alrededor gritó e intentó echarse hacia un lado.

—¡Bokuto-san! ¡Para! —Akaashi agarró a Bokuto, intentando detenerle, pero el chico parecía fuera de sí. Su rostro estaba rojo por la ira y mantenía los dientes apretados con fuerza, claramente conteniendo toda la serie de improperios y calificativos que podía utilizar contra aquel hombre.

Al llegar a la siguiente parada de tren, las puertas se abrieron y los propios viajeros empujaron a los cuatro fuera del tren. Akaashi arrastró prácticamente al exterior a Bokuto, quien seguía rodeando con su brazo izquierdo a Narumi, intentando protegerla. El tipo salió corriendo tan pronto como puso un pie fuera del vagón y Bokuto hizo un amago de salir corriendo tras él, pero Akaashi se interpuso en su camino, extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Bokuto-san?

—¿¡Que qué creo que estoy haciendo!? ¿¡Es que no lo has visto, Akaashi!?

—Sí, sí lo he visto.

—¡Ese tío la estaba acosando! ¡Ese cerdo! —Bokuto elevó aún más su tono de voz y extendió su puño hacia el frente.

—Bokuto-san, tranquilízate, por favor. Y suelta a Matsuyama-san. Vas a asfixiarla.

Bokuto se quedó paralizado. Bajó la cabeza y se percató de que, bajo su axila izquierda, asomaban dos grandes ojos castaños que le observaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Oh! Perdón —replicó, soltando a la chica inmediatamente, quien negó con la cabeza, intentando quitarle importancia.

—¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!

Dos policías se acercaban hacia ellos corriendo. Akaashi se llevó las manos a las sienes y suspiró. Aquello no era bueno. Alguien debía haber informado a la seguridad de la estación o las cámaras del vagón debían de haberles advertido de lo sucedido. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas para Bokuto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó uno de los policías a Narumi, a lo que la chica asintió.

—Tienes que acompañarnos, jovencito —añadió el otro, dirigiéndose esta vez a Bokuto—. Te has metido en un buen lío.

Bokuto tragó saliva y presionó sus labios en una fina línea. No había sido su culpa, había sido la de aquel tipo que se estaba sobrepasando con aquella pobre chica y, para colmo, él iba a pagar todas las consecuencias. Si en la escuela se enteraran de lo sucedido… No obstante, no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir y caminó hacia los dos policías, poniéndose en dos largas zancadas a su altura.

—¿Qué le van a hacer? —preguntó Akaashi.

—Le tomaremos declaración en la estación. Ha formado un buen escándalo en el vagón.

—¡Pero no ha sido culpa suya! —los dos policías miraron muy sorprendidos a Narumi, quien tenía sus puños apretados a los costados. Sin embargo, el más sorprendido era Bokuto— Me… Me ha salvado. Deberían estar tras el hombre que ha salido corriendo, no tras él.

—Cierto —añadió Akaashi al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dos guardias—. Las cámaras del vagón lo habrán grabado todo.

—Aún así tiene que acompañarnos.

Uno de los policías tomó a Bokuto del brazo y, sin oponer resistencia, el muchacho dio media vuelta con ellos y comenzó a alejarse de Narumi y Akaashi hasta que las tres figuras desaparecieron al introducirse en el edificio.

Narumi y Akaashi permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, con sus ojos puestos por el mismo lugar por el que Bokuto se había marchado. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer?

—Matsuyama-san, deberías irte. Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar a Bokuto-san.

Narumi miró a Akaashi visiblemente ofendida, pero, finalmente, agachó la cabeza. La chica se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de tren. Akaashi suspiró y la siguió muy de cerca. Suponía que no podía obligarla a marcharse, sobre todo porque estaría tan preocupada como él por lo que podría pasarle a Bokuto.

Una vez dentro de la estación, Bokuto no parecía estar alrededor, pero eso no parecía ser lo que estaba buscando Narumi. La chica se acercó hasta una de las tiendas de la estación y compró algo que Akaashi no pudo ver por la distancia a la que se encontraba. Cuando salió del interior de la tienda, Narumi se acercó de nuevo hacia él y le tendió lo que parecía una bolsa cualquiera. Pero no lo era. Akaashi curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba y tomó la bolsa con hielo.

—Es para Bokuto-senpai —las mejillas de Narumi se sonrosaron ligeramente—. Tendrá… Tendrá la mano dolorida por los golpes. Podrá seguir jugando, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes por eso, Matsuyama-san. Bokuto-san es bastante fuerte.

Narumi sonrió, aunque más para sí misma que para Akaashi. Eso ya lo había notado, pero prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario.

—No tenía que haberlo hecho —comentó Akaashi de repente. Tan pronto como pronunció aquellas palabras se arrepintió e intentó enmendarlas, pues parecía que estaba diciendo que no debía haberla ayudado—. Quiero decir, levantarse y propinar dos puñetazos a ese tipo no era la solución. Habrá sido muy heroico, pero ha sido estúpido.

Narumi agachó la cabeza. Akaashi tenía razón.

—¿Qué crees que le pasará a Bokuto-senpai?

—Seguramente los policías le den solo una regañina, pero tendrán que reportar lo sucedido a la escuela —los ojos de Narumi se abrieron de par en par, comprendiendo rápidamente a lo que Akaashi se refería.

—No le echarán del equipo, ¿verdad? ¡No pueden hacer eso! —Narumi dio un paso hacia Akaashi, rompiendo prácticamente la distancia que les separaba, desesperada ante la idea de que Bokuto tuviera que dejar el equipo por ella.

—Eso… Eso no de pende de él, Matsuyama-san. Ni de nosotros. La escuela es muy estricta con esas cosas.

Narumi lo sabía. Sabía que Fukurodani se caracterizaba por la búsqueda de la perfección. Se valoraba mucho el comportamiento de sus estudiantes tanto dentro como fuera del centro y se esperaba de ellos que estuvieran siempre a la altura de las circunstancias, representando a la institución lo mejor posible. Hoy, Bokuto había roto una de las principales reglas.

Narumi abrió la boca de nuevo para decir algo. Tenían que impedir que pudieran echar a Bokuto del colegio o del equipo, pero, antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, su teléfono sonó. La chica rebuscó en su mochila y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar el nombre que podía leerse en la pantalla. _Sakurai-san_ … Eso solo significaba una cosa y era que la enfermera se había puesto en contacto con ella tras lo sucedido esa misma tarde en la escuela. El teléfono, que había dejado ya de sonar, volvió a hacerlo tan solo unos segundos después.

—Tengo… Tengo que irme, Akaashi-san —Narumi se mostró indecisa unos instantes, pero, finalmente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para marcharse—. Prométeme que le darás a Bokuto-senpai los hielos.

—Lo haré.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a la chica, que comenzó a alejarse de él prácticamente corriendo. Akaashi la observó y, cuando salió al exterior de la estación y giró, desapareciendo tras la esquina, Akaashi suspiró con resignación y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del edificio. Observó la hora en su teléfono móvil. Ya eran más de las siete, así que tecleó el número de su madre para indicarle que iba a llegar más tarde de lo previsto. Cuando colgó, observó los contactos de su agenda y paseó su dedo gordo por encima de la tecla de llamada, dudando sobre sí debía hacer o no aquella otra llamada.

Sin darse prácticamente cuenta, su dedo presionó el botón, dando inicio a la llamada. Con manos temblorosas, Akaashi se llevó de nuevo el teléfono a la oreja y esperó hasta que una voz femenina, especialmente cantarina, respondió en la otra línea.

—Buenas tardes, Bokuto-san —Akaashi hizo una pausa. No sabía si debía contarle eso a la madre de Bokuto, pero suponía que era mejor que lo supiera por él a esperar a que le llamaran los policías de la estación—. Bokuto-san llegará hoy más tarde. Ha sucedido algo…

Mientras Akaashi le narraba la historia a la madre de su capitán, esperando que la mujer pudiera comprender lo sucedido, los ojos del colocador se desviaron momentáneamente a su mano izquierda, donde sostenía aún la bolsa de hielos. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Matsuyama Narumi era una gran chica.

* * *

 _"Si el amor debe ser inolvidable, las casualidades deben volar hacia él desde el primer momento, como los pájaros a los hombros de San Francisco de Asís"_  
 **— Milan Kundera**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Fortuna

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un poquito más de un mes desde la última actualización, pero aquí estamos de vuelta. No estoy muy convencida con el resultado final de este capítulo, pero lo he cambiado ya tantas veces que he decidido postearlo tal cual y que sea lo que Dios quiera xD  
Muchas gracias a amgs, JiJiYong, xOphiuchusx y mrs palomitas por sus comentarios y, por supuesto, bienvenidos a todos esos nuevos lectores. Me alegra que esta historia os esté gustando.

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 6**  
Fortuna

Bokuto sabía cuándo Akaashi estaba enfadado de verdad. Cuando eso sucedía, el chico solía guardar silencio, más que de costumbre, transmitiendo una especie de señales invisibles que indicaban que aproximarse o dirigirse a él de cualquier forma posible no era lo correcto.

Los dos caminaron sin mencionar palabra. Bokuto había permanecido durante una media hora con los dos policías de la estación. Habían visto juntos el video de las cámaras de seguridad, Bokuto les había explicado lo que había sucedido y, delante de él, habían llamado a sus padres. Tragó saliva, pensando que, a esas alturas de la tarde, el director de Fukurodani también debía saberlo. Por una parte, no se arrepentía, no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a aquella chica, incluso volvería a hacerlo si fuera preciso. Sin embargo, el volleyball significaba mucho para él y, si se lo quitaban, no sabía qué podría ser de él.

—He llamado a tu madre, Bokuto-san —la voz de Akaashi rompió el silencio. Bokuto se detuvo mientras su mejor amigo cambiaba de rumbo hacia la derecha, tomando el camino a su casa—. Creí que era mejor advertirle antes de que le llamara la policía.

Bokuto tragó saliva de nuevo. Lentamente, levantó sus ojos del suelo y los fijó sobre la espalda de Akaashi. Se quedó ahí, parado en medio del cruce, hasta que le perdió de vista entre las calles. Entonces, sus piernas reaccionaron solas y continuó hasta su casa. ¿Qué le dirían sus padres? Posiblemente le regañarían, le gritarían por haberse metido en un lío. ¿Y qué iba a decirles él? ¿Que había pretendido hacerse el héroe cuando no lo era? Suspiró y se rascó la nuca, confuso.

El olor a carne recién hecha podía percibirse desde el pequeño jardín frontal de su casa. Abrió la puerta y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Silencio. No había más que silencio. Y eso le inquietaba. Si algo tenían sus padres es que eran igual (o incluso más) ruidosos que él.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció, dispuesto a no alargar más aquello. Intentó aparentar por el tono que todo estaba bien, pero su voz le traicionó. Le falló.

—Kōtarō, ven al salón, por favor.

Aquella era la voz de su madre. Sonaba dulce, más que de costumbre.

Caminó sintiendo sus pies más pesados que nunca. Asomó sus dorados ojos ligeramente por la puerta para echar un vistazo al salón. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras su padre prefería mantenerse en pie, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación. En cuanto le vieron, los dos fijaron sus ojos sobre él. Y Bokuto se sintió débil.

—Keiji-kun me ha llamado. Nos ha contado lo que ha pasado.

—Yo-

—¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? —Bokuto quiso abrir la boca para responder a su madre, pero su padre impidió cualquier explicación. El hombre se acercó hasta él y le tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndole con violencia— ¿¡Sabes en el lío en el que te has metido!?

—Yuusuke… —murmuró su madre, intentando calmar a su marido.

—Yo… ¡Ayudé a una compañera! —se defendió Bokuto— ¡La ayudé! ¿¡Y encima es culpa mía!?

—Yo no he dicho eso —su padre le soltó. El hombre se masajeó las sienes y emitió un suspiro pesado—. Pero la solución nunca es la violencia. ¿Cuántas veces te lo hemos dicho?

Bokuto abrió la boca para replicar, pero le fue imposible. Agacho la vista, apesadumbrado, y chasqueó la lengua. Su padre tenía razón. Había sido un idiota por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Se lo habían dicho desde que era pequeño.

—Déjame que te mire eso —su madre se levantó del sofá.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada tierna y, con delicadeza, tomó su mano derecha. Apartó la bolsa de hielos que había atado Akaashi a su muñeca y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bokuto. Ya se le había olvidado que Matsuyama los había conseguido para él. O, al menos, eso es lo que Akaasshi le había dicho.

Matsuyama. Matsuyama Narumi. Bokuto tenía claro que ya no olvidaría nunca su nombre.

—Oh… Tienes la mano muy hinchada… Y menos mal que conseguiste hielos —su madre suspiró—. Iré a por una pomada para inflamación.

—Hiciste bien —prosiguió su padre, haciendo que los ojos de Bokuto se abrieran de par en par. ¿Había escuchado bien?—. Te educamos para que fueras una persona así, Kōtarō.

—Pero yo… —Bokuto se mordió el labio— El director, todo el mundo sabrá mañana lo que ha pasado. El equipo. Y si… —apretó sus puños con fuerza. Si le echaban del equipo...

—Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos —su padre le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro—. Pero no olvides que nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Bokuto asintió, sintiéndose un poco más seguro de sí mismo al escuchar a sus padres.

Su madre regresó y, con cuidado, le puso la pomada por toda la zona hinchada por los dos puñetazos que le había propinado a aquel tipo. El hielo había amortiguado el dolor, pero ahora sentía ciertas punzadas sobre los nudillos, especialmente cada vez que movía los dedos.

—Ah… —canturreó su madre una vez terminó, levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina—. Me pregunto cómo será la chica a la que has salvado.

—Tiene que ser muy bonita para que nuestro hijo haya querido hacerse el superhéroe —su padre la siguió, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Me gustaría conocerla.

—El día de los padres será pronto, Masako...

—Cierto, cierto.

—Tendremos que estar pendientes para ver si nuestro hijo mira más de la cuenta a alguna compañera.

—O también podría intentar sacarle algo de información a Keiji-kun.

—¡Callaos los dos! —gritó Bokuto desde el salón, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

¿Qué clase de problema tenían sus padres?

* * *

Cuando Narumi había llegado a su casa, se había encontrado a Sakurai en la puerta, esperándola de brazos cruzados. Nada más verla, la mujer se lanzó contra ella, pidiéndole toda clase de explicaciones. Tal y cómo pensaba, la enfermera debía haberse puesto en contacto con ella y le había informado de su ataque de pánico.

—Estoy bien, Sakurai-san. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Tiene mal aspecto —llevaba cuidando de Narumi desde que había nacido, así que sabía cuándo la chica no estaba bien. Su rostro estaba pálido—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar a casa? Estaba preocupada.

—Me detuve a charlar con unos compañeros.

—¿Con unos compañeros? —la mujer parpadeó, confusa por el plural utilizado. No es que dudara de la capacidad de Narumi de hacer amigos, siempre había tenido facilidad para ello, pero desde hacía dos años no había vuelto a ser la misma. Desde entonces solo se relacionaba con Anri.

—Sí —Narumi hizo una pausa, consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakurai—. Con Anri.

No obstante, la mujer no estaba satisfecha y la siguió por toda la casa hasta que Narumi entró en la cocina para cenar. Kita estaba ya sentando, degustando su plato de natto con arroz. El niño levantó la vista y miró de reojo a su hermana. Su rostro le mostraba a Narumi toda la preocupación que el pequeño sentía. Y no le culpaba. Seguramente, cuando Sakurai le hubiera contado su ataque de ansiedad, a Kita le habrían venido recuerdos que le parecían ya muy lejanos. Así que Narumi le guiñó un ojo, para tranquilizarle y para que siguiera guardando aquel secreto que compartían.

Narumi podía notar la intensa mirada de Sakurai mientras comía. Bueno, más bien mientras jugueteaba con su cena. Estaba desganada tras la experiencia vivida en el tren. Se sentía sucia y, a la vez, preocupada por Bokuto. Debía agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, pero, si terminaban por echarle del equipo o del colegio, cualquier cosa que hiciera por él sería fútil.

Con un pesado suspiro, se puso en pie y dejó su plato con la comida intacta sobre la encimera.

—Tiene que comer, señorita Narumi —insistió Sakurai.

—No tengo hambre.

Lo que necesitaba era una ducha. Y cuanto antes.

La relajación que le produjo el agua caliente sobre su piel despejó su mente y pudo pensar con más claridad, aunque la preocupación que sentía seguía estando ahí. Había sido un movimiento estúpido por parte de Bokuto. Pero, extrañamente y a la vez, Narumi hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan protegida. Recordaba el momento en el que Bokuto le había rodeado con su musculoso brazo y cómo la había atraído hacia su cuerpo. En ese instante, Narumi había sentido que su corazón se detenía, que el ruido se desvanecía y que lo único que sus oídos podían percibir era el latido de su propio corazón, rebotando contra su pecho.

La siguiente mañana, decidió madrugar. Se levantó mucho antes de lo previsto para preparar unas galletas que planeaba darle a Bokuto. No serían suficientes como agradecimiento, pero la repostería era una de las cosas que Narumi más disfrutaba y que mejor se le daban. Unas galletas con unos trocitos de chocolate seguramente entusiasmarían al fácilmente emocionable as del equipo de volleyball. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

—¿S-Señorita Narumi?

Sakurai la miraba perpleja desde la puerta de la cocina. Narumi se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, recogiendo pilas de cacharros repletos de masa.

—Buenos días, Sakurai-san —la chica sonrió.

—¿Q-Qué hace despierta tan temprano? Es... Es pronto todavía.

—Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer unas galletas —Narumi echó un vistazo al horno—. No te preocupes, recogeré todo esto, pero, ¿te importaría despertar a Kita? Tengo que fregar y arreglarme para ir al instituto todavía.

La mujer dudó unos instantes, pero, finalmente, abandonó la habitación. Narumi aprovechó para limpiar los platos y las encimeras de la cocina durante aquel tiempo. Después, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su uniforme y se recogió su larga cabellera castaña en su habitual moño alto.

—Vas a llegar tarde. ¿Para quién son esas galletas que están en el horno? —le preguntó su hermano nada más entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días, enano —saludó Narumi, intentando ignorar su pregunta—. Ya le he pedido a mi chófer que me acerque a la escuela.

Ya había previsto que estaría falta de tiempo. Cuando avisó al hombre por teléfono, Narumi tuvo que contener una risita al escuchar su tono de sorpresa. Desde que había podido decidir por su cuenta, Narumi había rechazado que la llevaran a clase.

—Buenos días —el niño la siguió con la mirada y, cuando Narumi tomó asiento frente a él para desayunar, volvió a insistir—. ¿Para quién son las galletas que están en el horno?

—No te incumbe.

—¿Son para tu novio? —el niño sonrió de medio lado, su tono pillín y juguetón.

—No —sentenció Narumi cortando cualquier pensamiento innecesario que se estuviera pasando por la mente de Kita—. Son solo de agradecimiento. Nada más.

—¿Agradecimiento de qué?

—Si quieres, te las hago también a ti, pero come —le señaló con el palillo de manera amenazadora.

Kita sonrió, más conforme y, por el momento, ignoró el hecho de que su hermana mayor no hubiera respondido a sus preguntas. Durante unos segundos más, Narumi observó a su hermano para, después centrarse en su plato.

Kita era todo un misterio para ella. A sus diez años, había experimentado cosas que prácticamente ningún niño de su edad había vivido. Su familia se había roto en mil pedazos y, aun así, era capaz de mantenerse entero, de sonreír y de comportarse como un niño, aunque en el fondo se sintiera más como un adulto. Narumi no podía evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en ello, cada vez que pensaba en que a Kita le habían arrebatado una infancia feliz y plena, porque los ojos de aquel niño que tenía frente a ella mostraban cierta dureza que a Narumi le aterrorizaba.

Narumi caminó los últimos metros hasta la escuela. No le gustaba que el chófer que tenía a su disposición la dejara frente a la puerta porque, desde que tenía uso de razón, todo el mundo siempre susurraba cuando eso sucedía. Se preguntaban quién era ella, cuánto dinero tendría su familia para disponer de su propio chófer y, cuando alguien la reconocía, cuando alguien mencionaba el apellido Matsuyama, Narumi sentía que el mundo la miraba con otros ojos. Y, si algo le había enseñado su padre desde que era pequeña, era a no presumir de lo que tenían. Todo lo que su familia tenía era gracias al trabajo duro y debían cuidarlo, empezando por la imagen que daban.

Y así fue como pensó que, quizás, Bokuto pensaría que era una idiota por prepararle unas simples galletas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su clase, incapaz de entrar. ¿Habrían regañado sus padres a Bokuto? ¿Tendría la mano bien? ¿Cuánta gente en Fukurodani lo sabría ya? Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Aunque no le gustara, las noticias de ese tipo siempre se esparcían a gran velocidad. Eran como una plaga, un virus que no deja de sufrir mutaciones al pasar de estudiante a estudiante.

—Matsuyama-san, ¿piensa quedarse ahí todo el día?

Narumi dio un respingo al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda. Yagami-sensei se encontraba tras ella, esperando a que Narumi se apartara de la puerta para poder pasar. La chica dio un respingo y se echó a un lado, dejando pasar antes a su profesora. Se sentía avergonzada por su compartimiento, así que se dirigió hasta el fondo de la clase para tomar asiento cuando antes, no sin antes percibir la mirada significativa que Akaashi le había dirigido. ¿Es que quería hablar con ella? ¿De qué? ¿De lo inútil que se sentía? Le dieron ganas de reír, de reír como una lunática porque, por supuesto, nada estaba bien. No se sentía bien consigo más y tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Así que huyó de él. Sonaría patético decirlo, pero Narumi se escabulló de su clase lo más rápido que pudo para reunirse con Anri en cuanto sonó el timbre que indicaba que era la hora de la comida. Por el rabillo del ojo la captó, la figura de Akaashi, parado en medio del pasillo, observándola marchar. Podía haber sido ella la que hubiera detenido aquella escena en el tren. Tenía que haberse girado, haber detenido a aquel tipo, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil y aguantó, dejando que fuera otro el que decidiera tomar la iniciativa. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada y, sobre todo, decepcionada consigo misma.

—En serio… Ese cerdo… —Anri apretó sus palillos con fuerza, casi rompiéndolos.

Narumi había huido a la clase de Anri, había tomado a su mejor amiga del brazo y la había arrastrado hasta el patio, bajo el cerezo. Lo que, en un principio, iba a ser una comida más, terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de confesionario y Narumi soltó por la boca, como si de una cascada se tratase, todas las dudas que sentía y todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellas últimas horas.

—Sigo pensando que Bokuto es un idiota, como la mayoría de los que están en clubes de deportes, pero tiene parte de mi respeto porque se levantó para ayudarte. ¿Dices en serio que le pegó un puñetazo a ese tío?

—Dos, para ser exactos —Anri soltó una carcajada, por lo que Narumi frunció el ceño—. ¡No es gracioso! Podrían echarle del club por eso. ¡O de la escuela!

—Bueno, es posible —Anri se encogió de hombros—. Pero si a mí me echaran de mi club por eso, no tendría ningún arrepentimiento. Y, si es un hombre de verdad, pensará lo mismo.

—Lo dices como si fuera sencillo. Por lo que sé, es el capitán del equipo. El resto se apoya en él.

—Eso no cambia lo que he dicho. Él tomó la decisión de intervenir, sabía que podría tener consecuencias y, aun así, te defendió —Anri se llevó una bola de takoyaki a la boca que mascó con entusiasmo—. Akaashi será un buen capitán.

—No digas eso… —Narumi jugueteó con sus palillos y suspiró— Tengo que darle las gracias, pero no sé cómo hablarle.

—Pues no se las des entonces —Narumi fulminó con la mirada a su amiga—. ¿Qué? —Anri se encogió de hombros— Oye, le das muchas vueltas a las cosas y eres demasiado correcta. Simplemente acércate y dile 'gracias'. No es tan difícil. Con lo simple que es su cerebro, añade el senpai que utilizas para dirigirte a los de tercero y, seguramente, se pondrá a gritar de la emoción.

Narumi sonrió. No conocía mucho a Bokuto Kōtarō, no más de lo que le había visto por los pasillos de Fukurodani o de lo que había escuchado hablar de él, pero estaba convencida de que esa era una reacción muy acorde con su personalidad.

Anri tenía razón. Le daba demasiado vueltas a las cosas. Dar las gracias no tenía por qué ser tan complicado, pero, aun así, se sentía nerviosa. Narumi creía haber perdido esa facilidad para entablar una conversación que le caracterizaba y temía que el encuentro entre ambos pudiera ser incómodo.

Soltó un leve gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza contra el pupitre cuando la campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó, cansada de pensar tanto en lo mismo. Su frente golpeó contra la madera, seguramente más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero prefirió ignorar el dolor que sentía sobre la zona.

—Matsuyama-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Narumi levantó la vista. Akaashi estaba de pie frente a su pupitre. El chico la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Estoy bien —Narumi sonrió avergonzada, frotándose la frente con su mano derecha para aliviar el golpe—. Estoy más preocupada por Bokuto-senpai. ¿Has podido saber algo de él? Bueno, entiendo que sois amigos también, así que…

—Sí. Anoche me escribió. Llamé a su madre para informarle de antemano de lo que había sucedido y, aunque sus padres le regañaron, no estaban enfadados con él.

—Es un alivio… —Narumi se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo sus preocupaciones se desvanecían— Los padres de Bokuto-senpai tienen que ser muy agradables.

—Bueno… —Akaashi rodó los ojos— Digamos que son especiales —Tan especiales como su hijo. De tal palo, tal astilla. Lo pensó, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Tenéis hoy entrenamiento?

—Sí, dentro de una media hora. ¿Por qué?

—Es que… Bueno… —Narumi sonrió avergonzada— Quería darle las gracias a Bokuto-senpai.

—Conociéndole, le hará mucha ilusión. Supongo que estará en su clase. Es la Clase 1 —Narumi se puso en pie y recogió su mochila—. Pero, por favor, Matsuyama-san, no seas demasiado buena con él o después tendremos que soportarle durante el entrenamiento.

Narumi asintió mientras salía por la puerta, aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Akaashi.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraban las aulas de los de tercero. Muchos estudiantes estaban en los pasillos, charlando sobre las clases del día, la cantidad de deberes que tenían que hacer o lo mucho que tenían que estudiar. Sin embargo, Narumi captó también conversaciones algo diferentes.

—Dicen que le dio una paliza.

—¡Y todo por una chica de otra escuela!

—¿Una chica de otra escuela? Yo había escuchado que era de esta.

Narumi tragó saliva, deteniéndose en la puerta de la Clase 1. Tal y cómo esperaba, la noticia ya se había esparcido por los pasillos de Fukurodani, aunque la información todavía no parecía estar muy clara.

Se asomó ligeramente al aula, que parecía más tranquila de lo que se imaginaba teniendo a Bokuto entre sus filas. Y, en el repaso rápido que dio a los rostros de los que se encontraban en su interior, el chico no estaba allí.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Narumi se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina a su espalda. Un chico terriblemente alto, de piel morena y pelo rojo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto… Yo…

—¡Eh, Imayoshi! ¿Ya estás asustando a las de primero? —un chico muy bajito, especialmente al lado de aquel titán, se acercó hasta ellos. Tenía el pelo castaño, rapado en la parte baja y unos grandes ojos marrones— Perdona, es que estos del club de baloncesto no saben cómo tratar a las chicas.

—¡Cállate, Komi!

—Ah… No… —Narumi rio de forma nerviosa, ignorando que acababa de ser confundida con una alumna de primero— Estaba buscando a alguien.

—¡Entonces somos tus hombres! —exclamó el chico bajito entusiasmado, aquel que parecía llamarse Komi.

—Necesito ver a Bokuto-senpai.

—¿Bokuto?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, claro. Es el capitán y el as del equipo de volleyball —Komi la miró con curiosidad, no llegando a comprender cómo podía dudar de si le conocía o no.

—¿No le habían llamado del despacho del director? —intervino Imayoshi.

—No sé —Komi se giró para mirar por encima del hombro—. ¡Eh, Washio! —un chico que había apoyado sobre el quicio de una de las ventanas del pasillo levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro de punta y era también muy alto, aunque no tanto como el chico del club de baloncesto llamado Imayoshi— ¿Sabes dónde está Bokuto?

—Le han llamado del despacho del director.

—¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen por ahí? ¿Se ha pegado fuera de la escuela por una chica? —Komi abrió la boca de par en par— ¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan idiota!?

—He ahí nuestro capitán —rodó Washio los ojos.

—Oh, no… —murmuró Narumi y, sin añadir nada más, echó a correr.

—¡Eh! —Komi se vio empujado por la chica cuando esta pasó por su lado a gran velocidad— ¡Oye!

—¿Quién demonios era esa? —preguntó Washio enarcando una ceja.

—No tengo ni idea —Komi se rascó la nuca, dirigiendo una mirada interrogatoria a Imayoshi, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber tampoco la respuesta.

Narumi bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja prácticamente de dos en dos. Ignoró las miradas de incredulidad de aquellos estudiantes que tenían que echarse a un lado al verla descender como un torbellino. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que no castigaran a Bokuto porque era injusto, porque él solo había intentado ayudarla. Y no podía pensar en nada más que eso. No se percató de su comportamiento, de lo rápido que su mano se posó sobre el pomo de la puerta del despacho del director y cómo la abrió de par en par sin ni siquiera llamar.

—¡No eche a Bokuto-senpai del equipo!

El director y Bokuto se giraron inmediatamente para mirarla. El director la miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño. El hombre abrió la boca para replicar, pero Narumi continuó, dispuesta a hacerse escuchar aunque fuera por la fuerza.

—Por favor... —articuló, con el aliento entrecortado tras la carrera.

—Matsuyama-san-

—Él solo me ayudó —prosiguió, cortando al director—. Me protegió de un tipo que se estaba sobrepasando conmigo. Entiendo lo que significa la excelencia, que los alumnos de Fukurodani sean un ejemplo tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. También entiendo que considere que pegar a una persona no es la mejor solución. Pero Bokuto-senpai es un buen ejemplo. Es el ejemplo de no quedarte sentado cuando estás viendoque a alguien le están haciendo daño.

—Matsuyama-san-

—Así que, por favor, no le eche del equipo o no le eche de la escuela. No conozco a Bokuto-senpai, pero, si estuvo dispuesto a comprometerse a sí mismo por una desconocida como yo, entonces tiene que haber una solución. Pero no lo castigue.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Aquellas palabras habían salido sin control de su boca, tanto que ni siquiera era consciente de que había interrumpido hasta en dos ocasiones al director, la máxima institución del centro.

Bokuto la observó con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par. Durante unos instantes, sus miradas se encontraron, pero Narumi apartó rápidamente la suya.

—Matsuyama-san —tras segundos de silencio, el director habló. El hombre se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa—, si me hubiera dejado terminar, le habría dicho que no pienso castigar a Bokuto-san.

—Oh —Narumi sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Precisamente de eso estábamos hablando. Como la veo tan interesada en el futuro de Bokuto-san, le diré que le he advertido sobre su comportamiento y que espero que sea la primera y última vez que se produce algo así. La próxima vez tendré que actuar severamente. ¿Está satisfecha? —el director enarcó una ceja.

—Y-Yo... L-Lo siento —Narumi hizo una reverencia en repetidas ocasiones, mostrando lo arrepentida que estaba.

—Debería sentirlo, Matsuyama-san. Sepa que no es la defensora de la justicia y que acaba de cometer una falta muy grave —el director suspiró en lo que parecía más bien un gruñido y se puso las gafas de nuevo—. Marchaos los dos de aquí —el hombre reclinó levemente la silla sobre la que estaba sentado y, al ver que ambos estudiantes seguían inmóviles, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran de una vez, por lo que los dos reaccionaron inmediatamente.

Ya fuera del despacho, Narumi se llevó sus manos a ambas mejillas. Sentía que la piel de su cara ardía por la vergüenza. Se estaba comportando como una imbécil. Si su padre se enterara, tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Soltó una especie de gemido que contuvo a la mitad al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Giró levemente su rostro y se encontró con Bokuto. El chico la miraba sonriente, por lo que Narumi parpadeó, ciertamente confusa.

—¡Matsuyama! ¡Has estado impresionante! —el chico levantó su pulgar y emitió una sonora carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Y-Yo... No debí haber hecho eso. He sido una grosera.

—¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Habría pagado por ver la cara del director cuando has irrumpido en el despacho, pero tu entrada triunfal ha sido demasiado! ¡Me has dejado alucinado! —Bokuto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, quizás más fuerte de lo que creía.

—Ya, bueno... —Narumi sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias por preocuparte —Bokuto sonrió de nuevo—. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Bokuto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de ella. Posiblemente iba al entrenamiento, pronto, como siempre, y se pasaría a buscar a Akaashi.

—¡Bokuto-senpai! —le llamó, esperando que no siguiera avanzando. Y no lo hizo. Bokuto se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro— ¿Podemos hablar?

Bokuto permaneció en silencio los siguientes segundos. El chico se limitó a dar media vuelta para quedar frente a ella de nuevo. No obstante, Narumi tampoco habló, sino que pasó por su lado y caminó hacia la salida del edificio, hacia el patio. Esperaba que Bokuto la siguiera y se tranquilizó al sentir rápidamente que, en dos zancadas, el chico estaba ya a su altura, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

Narumi caminó hasta el cerezo. Porque, aunque las flores rosas se habían caído hacía mucho tiempo, seguía siendo su cerezo. Tomó asiento en un banco cercano, no sin antes asegurarse de que su falda no se ensuciara o arrugara y carraspeó, intentando conseguir algo de tiempo para lo que quería decir, para poner en orden sus ideas. Pero la mirada de Bokuto, aquellos ojos dorados, eran los más intimidantes a los que jamás había mirado.

—Quería darte las gracias —articuló finalmente.

—No es necesario —Bokuto sonrió, quitándole importancia.

—No. Es importante para mí —Narumi cogió la segunda bolsa que había llevado consigo durante todo el día y sacó la fiambrera en la que había guardado aquella mañana las galletas—. Sé que no es suficiente, pero se me da bien la repostería y pensé que sería una buena idea prepararte algo como agradecimiento.

Narumi le tendió la fiambrera y Bokuto la cogió, un poco dudoso al principio. En cuanto retiró la tapa, los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron y gritó por la emoción, haciendo que algunos alumnos que estaban cerca se giraran para mirarlos con curiosidad, por lo que Narumi encogió sus hombros, como si quisiera desaparecer en ese preciso instante. ¿Por qué Bokuto Kōtarō tenía que ser tan escandaloso?

—¡Eres increíble, Matsuyama! —Bokuto cogió una de las galletas y le dio un tremendo bocado— OHHHHHHHH —se puso en pie y levantó la fiambrera con las galletas—. ¡Con estas galletas, el as de Fukurodani será imparable! —soltó una tremenda carcajada.

Narumi abrió los ojos de par en par al ver su reacción, pero, de repente, rompió a reír. Bokuto era un chico de lo más raro. Había levantado las galletas como si fueran su más preciado tesoro y aquel gesto le había parecido de lo más divertido.

Bokuto se detuvo en su carcajada y, lentamente, bajó la fiambrera. El chico miró a Narumi, su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Narumi se estaba riendo. Sus grandes ojos castaños estaban cerrados. Por sus carnosos y sonrosados labios asomaban unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Y unas diminutas arrugas se habían formado en la parte superior de su nariz, lo que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña.

La primera vez que la había visto, le había parecido una chica más bien taciturna, pero ahora que la escuchaba reír, era como si brillara. Matsuyama Narumi brillaba con luz propia. Y entonces supo que, aquello que había sentido la primera vez que sus miradas habían jugueteado en el tren, que tras la fachada de discreción e indiferencia que Narumi presentaba se escondía algo más. Ahora sabía que era cierto. Había otra persona completamente distinta al otro lado. Y Bokuto estaba convencido de que la verdadera era esa a la que estaba viendo en ese preciso instante.

—Bokuto-senpai, eres muy divertido.

—¡Gracias! Eso no es algo que me digan todos los días —Bokuto bufó al recordar todas las veces que escuchaba de sus compañeros, sobre todo los del equipo, calificarle con adjetivos como 'idiota'.

Bokuto tomó asiento de nuevo y dejó la fiambrera sobre el banco. Narumi siguió su movimiento con los ojos y, entonces, se percató de que los nudillos de la mano derecha de Bokuto estaban amoratados y ligeramente hinchados. Sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, Narumi le tomó la mano. _Qué grande_ , pensó, pues las suyas lucían diminutas en comparación con las del as.

Narumi pasó sus finos dedos por la mano de Bokuto, acariciándola con delicadeza. Sus dedos eran estrechos y alargados y, bajo la palma, su piel se secaba progresivamente más hasta formar unos callos, seguramente producto del excesivo entrenamiento al que se veía sometido.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —preguntó Narumi, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de Bokuto— Me quedé muy preocupada por su estado —añadió, apretando con delicadeza sobre la zona dañada. Bokuto ni se inmutó, por lo que supuso que no le dolía prácticamente y que no debía ser más que el golpe.

—Está bien —Bokuto la retiró lentamente, intentando no ser demasiado brusco. No le incomodaba la cercanía y la confianza que la chica acababa de tomarse con él. Pensaba que Narumi era una chica tímida, pero, en ese preciso instante, le estaba pareciendo todo lo contrario. Actuaba de una manera tan abierta y natural que le hacía cuestionarse si había dos personalidades dentro de ese cuerpo—. Habría estado peor de no ser por ti. Akaashi me dijo que habías pedido unos hielos.

—Imaginé que se hincharían. Podías haberte roto la mano, Bokuto-senpai. ¿Cómo habrías jugado entonces?

—Ya... —Bokuto se rascó la nuca— El equipo me habría matado por ser un cabeza hueca.

—Escucho mucho últimamente el término 'cabeza hueca' asociado contigo —Narumi emitió una risita.

—Eeeeeeh... ¡No soy un cabeza hueca! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho eso!? —Bokuto se puso en pie de un salto y apuntó a Narumi con su dedo índice de forma acusatoria— ¿Ha sido Akaashi?

—Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador —Narumi se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ha sido él! ¿¡Por qué Akaashi me hace esto!? —Bokuto se echó hacia delante, gimiendo, y se llevó las manos hacia su abdomen, como si le hubieran apuñalado, despertando de nuevo las carcajadas en Narumi. Bokuto, todavía simulando dolor, la miró de reojo y sonrió, contagiado por la vida que irradiaba Matsuyama Narumi cuando se reía.

—¡Oh! Tengo que irme —Narumi se puso en pie inmediatamente tras consultar su reloj—Es tarde. Y tú también deberías irte, Bokuto-senpai, o llegarás tarde al entrenamiento. Akaashi-san me lo dijo.

—Cierto. Casi lo olvidaba —Bokuto dio un pequeño respingo y se agachó para recoger su mochila y su bolsa de deporte.—. Oye, Matsuyama, no hace falta qu- —Bokuto se giró para despedirse de ella, pero la chica ya no estaba—. Que me digas senpai... —murmuró, terminando la frase que había empezado a elaborar y que Narumi no había llegado a escuchar.

Miró hacia ambos lados y, a lo lejos, la captó saliendo por la puerta de Fukurodani, corriendo a gran velocidad.

Bokuto terminó por encogerse de hombros y cogió del banco la fiambrera con las galletas. Olían de maravilla y, definitivamente, sabían mucho mejor. Aquel encuentro y aquel regalo le hacían sentirse bien, mejor que nunca. Así que caminó hacia el gimnasio, dando saltitos y sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo por haber conocido a alguien como Matsuyama Narumi.

* * *

 _"Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa"_  
— **Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Sonrisas que curan

A/N: En primer lugar, feliz año a todo el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de las Navidades. Las mías han sido un poco malas, pero, bueno, hay que seguir adelante. He tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo por eso mismo, así que siento la tardanza.  
Gracias a MiaConstantine y a Guest por sus reviews. Me alegro de que la personalidad de Narumi guste tanto. Bokuto tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer, pero veréis cómo poco a poco va sanando sus heridas. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 7  
** Sonrisas que curan **  
**

—¿Y dices que estuvo muy activo durante todo el entrenamiento? —Narumi se giró para posar sus ojos sobre Akaashi. El chico le daba la espalda mientras limpiaba la pizarra.

—Así es. Bokuto-san siempre está muy activo durante el entrenamiento, tanto que a veces es difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero ayer estaba especialmente alterado.

—Y todo por unas simples galletas —murmuró Narumi mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero me alegro que esto haya acabado bien —prosiguió Akaashi—. Bokuto-san sigue en el equipo y solo recibió una advertencia por parte del director. No me parece arriesgado pensar que, quizás, el director tendría más reparos en ser estricto con él cuando la Inter High está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿La Inter High? —preguntó Narumi mientras barría el suelo de la clase.

—Es una competición a nivel nacional, aunque de menor envergadura que el Spring High. Bokuto-san es el capitán del equipo y su mayor pilar y todos sabemos que el equipo ha estado en todos los campeonatos oficiales posibles desde que él entró en Fukurodani.

—Eso es impresionante.

Akaashi no respondió y, tras aquello, ambos continuaron con la limpieza del aula en silencio. Akaashi tampoco iba a negarlo. Era admirable que el equipo de volleyball se hubiera mantenido en lo más alto por tres años seguidos, coincidiendo con la llegada de Bokuto al mismo. El as había mejorado tanto durante su primer año que pronto se ganó un puesto en la alineación inicial y, además, la confianza de sus compañeros. Ahora era el capitán y, aunque Akaashi no temía ocupar su lugar el año siguiente, sí tenía ciertos temores ante como reemplazar a alguien tan imponente como Bokuto cuando estaba en la cancha.

Una vez terminaron de limpiar, Akaashi y Narumi recogieron sus cosas y caminaron juntos por los pasillos de Fukurodani. Akaashi iba al entrenamiento, pero Narumi no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano pequeño e iría a ver uno de los primeros amistosos de la temporada. Había quedado con Anri en unos diez minutos, así que todavía tenía tiempo hasta que su mejor amiga apareciera.

—Matsuyama-san —Narumi observó a Akaashi por el rabillo del ojo—, dentro de poco Ono-sensei nos mandará el primer experimento. ¿Estarás disponible?

—Sí, claro. Me preocupas más tú, Akaashi-san. Tienes entrenamientos y terminas muy tarde.

—Termino muy tarde porque Bokuto-san me obliga a quedarme después para seguir practicando nuevas jugadas.

—No es bueno entrenar tanto. Podríais lesionaros por esforzaros tanto —comentó Narumi, pero el rostro de su compañero se mantuvo imperturbable. No replicó a aquella frase, porque seguramente Akaashi sabía que ella tenía razón, pero Narumi podía intuir que, por mucho que Akaashi pareciera estar cansado o aburrido de estar en compañía de Bokuto, en realidad, le gustaba el volleyball tanto como a su senpai—. Pero no te preocupes —añadió con una sonrisa—. Encontraremos la forma de sacar el tiempo necesario.

Akaashi asintió. Al salir del edificio, los rayos del sol incidieron sobre ambos, calentando su piel. Los días cada vez eran más largos y la temperatura cada vez más alta. Eso significaba que el verano estaba mas cerca y, con él, la Inter High, el campamento de verano, las vacaciones y, por supuesto, los exámenes.

—Esta mañana he podido hablar con Ono-sensei sobre el trabajo que nos asignará dentro de poco.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Narumi perpleja.

—Ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde en el gimnasio y tomé yo las llaves, ya que Bokuto las perdió la última vez por juguetear con ellas. Las llevé a la sala de profesores esta mañana y estaba allí, así que le pregunté sobre el proyecto que tanta expectación está generando.

—¿Y te ha dicho algo?

—No, pero me ha dado una pista —los ojos de Akaashi brillaron—. Me dijo que tiene algo que ver con la excursión que haremos dentro de un par de semanas. Mañana nos dará los detalles y nos entregará las autorizaciones para que las firmen nuestros padres.

En Japón se daba mucha importancia a la educación y, por eso, las excursiones durante la etapa escolar eran muy bien vistas por padres, profesores y, sobre todo, alumnos. Aunque siempre tenían un componente didáctico, los estudiantes también lo veían como tiempo para el ocio, una forma de salir de la rutina que suponían las clases y la monotonía de la escuela. Si Ono-sensei había confesado a Akaashi que la próxima excursión tendría que ver con el proyecto que les mandaría realizar en poco tiempo, eso significaba que el asunto de dicha excursión era la ciencia. Y a Narumi se le ocurrían cientos de ideas.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Matsuyama!

Bokuto se acercaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, agitando sus brazos en el aire a modo de saludo. Mientras Akaashi se mantuvo imperturbable, Narumi sonrió tímidamente.

—Buenas tardes, Bokuto-senpai. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—¡Mucho mejor! Ya no me duele nada —respondió Bokuto mostrándole su mano derecha. Los nudillos tenían un color rosado que indicaba que el hematoma producido por los puñetazos había disminuido— No hay nada que pueda detenerme —añadió, soltando una sonora carcajada.

—Akaashi-san me ha dicho que dentro de poco competís. Espero que podáis ganar.

—¡Pues claro! —los ojos de Bokuto brillaron y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Akaashi— ¿Verdad que sí, Akaashi?

—Bokuto-san, estamos clasificados, pero sería pretencioso darnos por ganadores ya. Debemos ir partido a partido.

—Akaashi… —gimió Bokuto— Haces que suene menos guay.

—No hay nada de guay en lo que dices.

Bokuto se llevó las manos a su corazón, como su hubiera recibido una puñalada por parte de Akaashi. Su dramatismo y la clase relación que ambos tenían hicieron reír a Narumi. Su carcajada captó la atención de ambos chicos, que la observaron con curiosidad.

—¿También os comportáis así cuando jugáis? —se interesó Narumi. Se suponía que debían jugar en equipo, pero siempre parecían estar en conflicto, al menos por parte de Akaashi, quien parecía tener que soportar a su senpai.

—¡Somos los mejores!

—Es distinto —Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, espera un momento… —Bokuto se agachó para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la de Narumi. El chico se acercó a ella, clavando sus enormes ojos sobre los de ella, haciendo que la punta de sus narices casi se rozaran.

—Bokuto-san, estás demasiado cerca —intervino Akaashi, sintiendo la incomodidad de Narumi ante la cercanía repentina de Bokuto. ¿Es que no sabía lo que era el espacio personal?

—¿No has ido nunca a ver un partido de volleyball?

Narumi no respondió directamente, sino que negó con la cabeza. Nunca había sido una persona aficionada al deporte, más allá de salir a correr, pero simplemente por el hecho de cuidarse.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que no hayas ido nunca a vernos!? —exclamó Bokuto, separándose de ella y apuntándola con su dedo índice, de forma acusatoria.

—No a todo el mundo le gusta el volleyball, Bokuto-san.

—Desgraciadamente —el as chasqueó la lengua.

—N-No me gusta el deporte. Generalmente voy a ver solo los partidos de fútbol de mi hermano pequeño.

—¡El volleyball es mucho mejor!

—Es posible —Narumi se encogió de hombros—. Igual que en fútbol lo único que se hace es dar patadas a un balón, también carece de sentido para mí un deporte en el que se metan goles con la mano.

Bokuto se quedó en blanco. Un silencio se estableció en el trío y Narumi ladeó la cabeza, confusa por la situación. Los dos chicos miraron al infinito, comprendiendo inmediatamente que Narumi no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba al volleyball.

—Matsuyama-san —articuló Akaashi al ver que su capitán seguía sin reaccionar—, has confundido al volleyball con el balonmano —Narumi abrió la boca por la sorpresa, formando una 'o' perfecta—. El volleyball consiste en jugar principalmente con las manos, sí, pero no se marcan goles, sino puntos y ambos equipos están separados por una red.

Narumi no pudo evitar soltar una risita producto de la vergüenza y de su desconocimiento del ámbito deportivo, llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Esperaba no olvidar nunca aquello.

—¡Tienes que venir a vernos! —intervino Bokuto de repente— Puedes venir a vernos a algún entrenamiento y así verás cómo es el volleyball.

—Yo… No…

—¡O a la Inter High!

Narumi dudó por unos instantes. No estaba bien comprometerse a ello cuando estaba segura de que no cumpliría aquella promesa. Pero Bokuto la miraba de aquella manera, suplicante, mostrándole el niño que todavía había en su interior, y ella no podía decirle que no.

—Está bien… Iré cuando pueda —sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Sí! —Bokuto elevó sus puños en el aire— ¡No te arrepentirás, Matsuyama! ¡Verás lo genial que soy!

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

La risa de Narumi se vio interrumpida por Anri. Su amiga apareció tras los dos chicos, mirándolos de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—Hanazawa-san —saludó Akaashi dando un paso a un lado para que la chica pudiera unirse al grupo.

—Akaashi-kun —dijo la chica cortésmente, pero dirigiendo inmediatamente después una mirada de arriba abajo a Bokuto que hizo que el de tercero se estremeciera—. Habíamos quedado hace diez minutos, Narumi.

—¡Oh! Es verdad —Narumi miró su reloj de muñeca y dio un pequeño respingo al ver que ya iban atrasadas con respecto al horario previsto—. Vamos a llegar tarde como no nos apresuremos.

—No es propio de ti llegar tarde y mucho menos perder el tiempo —Anri fulminó con la mirada a Bokuto, acusándole directamente a él del despiste de su amiga.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder —Narumi dio dos saltitos hacia su amiga y la tomó del brazo, girándose después hacia los dos chicos para despedirse de ellos—. ¡Nos vemos! —les sonrió de forma encantadora mientras era arrastrada por Anri fuera de la escuela.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Bokuto Kōtarō? —Anri enarcó una ceja mientras giraban la esquina de la escuela, rumbo a la estación.

—No somos amigos.

—Pues yo le he visto muy amigable contigo. Y a ti también. Que sonrías a Akaashi-kun, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿a Bokuto?

—¿Y por qué no? —Narumi frunció el ceño— Es simpático y divertido. Quizás demasiado ruidoso, pero es una persona agradable.

—Oh Dios mío...

—De 'Oh Dios mío' nada —Narumi fulminó a su mejor amiga con la mirada, sabiendo a qué se refería exactamente con aquella expresión. La conocía demasiado bien—. No empieces a hacerte ideas extrañas.

—No me hago ideas extrañas. Solo estoy subrayando lo evidente —Anri levantó la barbilla ligeramente hacia arriba, de forma orgullosa.

—No hay nada de evidente. No estoy interesada en Bokuto-senpai ni él en mí.

—Eso lo has dicho tú —canturreó Anri, haciendo que Narumi chasqueara la lengua—. De todas formas, no es como si fuera a permitir que salieras con Bokuto.

—No voy a salir con nadie.

—Eso desde luego. Mereces más que a ese cabeza hueca. Ya te libraste de uno, no necesitas a otro.

—¿Ahora vas a meterte con Takato-kun?

—No me estoy metiendo con él —Anri la miró ofendida.

—Solo estás subrayando lo evidente, ¿no? —Narumi rodó los ojos, repitiendo las palabras de su amiga.

—Por supuesto —Anri sonrió satisfecha—. ¿Te imaginas? Un triángulo amoroso entre Nakahara, Bokuto y tú —Anri soltó una carcajada.

—Eso no va a suceder.

—Es bastante obvio que Nakahara no ha superado lo vuestro. En cuanto te vea hablando con Bokuto, se va a morir de los celos. Quiero primera fila para cuando eso suceda.

Narumi tragó saliva y fijó la vista al frente. Si por algo se caracterizaba su vida, era por no tener dramas de instituto. Es más, prefería evitarlos. No quería seguir alimentando las historias de Anri, pero, no obstante, después de cómo Takato había reaccionado al enterarse de su buena relación con Akaashi, quizás sí se molestara cuando la viera hablando con Bokuto. Porque, ¿tan amigables eran el uno con el otro? Por lo poco que Narumi había visto a Bokuto, el chico era así con todo el mundo. Ella, en cambio, procuraba ser lo más cordial posible. Así era cómo siempre la habían enseñado a comportarse.

Las dos se sentaron en los asientos cercanos a la ventana. El sonido del traqueteo del tren no impidió que las dos chicas continuaran con su conversación durante el largo trayecto hasta la escuela de Kita. Clases, padres, libros… Narumi siempre podía hablar de cualquier tema con Anri. La vida pasaba más deprisa y sentía que, todos aquellos momentos, todas aquellas sonrisas y todas aquellas carcajadas debía guardarlas en su mente, retenerlas en algún pequeño rincón de su memoria para no perderlos nunca.

La Escuela Primaria Hongō se extendía frente a ellas. Atravesaron las grandes puertas de hierro forjado y se adentraron en los inmensos, grandes y verdes jardines del que era, posiblemente, el colegio más elitista de todo Tokyo. Aquella no era la primera vez que Anri lo visitaba, pero, aun así, le costaba acostumbrarse a la ostentación del centro. Un edificio de un blanco impoluto, con un enorme escudo sobre el portón principal, les daba la bienvenida. No obstante, Narumi, que guiaba a ambas, no entró en el edificio, sino que atravesó un arco en el centro del mismo que las llevaba hasta la parte trasera del terreno del colegio, donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento.

Era día de partido y, aunque se trataba solo de un amistoso, el espíritu de orgullo y competitividad que inculcaban a los alumnos en Hongō llevaba a que la escuela estuviera todavía repleta de alumnos que portaban pancartas y banderas del centro. A lo lejos, el pequeño estadio en el que se jugaban los partidos emitía el griterío de las gradas, los rezagados corriendo para intentar adjudicarse todavía unos buenos sitios.

Anri chasqueó la lengua al notar las miradas de algunos padres y estudiantes sobre ellas. A diferencia del uniforme de Fukurodani, que a ojos de Anri resultaba bastante elegante, el de Hongō estaba a un nivel completamente distinto. Los niños llevaban pantalón de pinzas negro, chaqueta del mismo color y camisa de color marfil. Las niñas, en cambio, lucían falta de tablas de color negro. Por otra parte, si no llevaban chaqueta, debían vestir entonces con un chaleco de color gris. En ambos casos, en la parte izquierda del pecho, el escudo que presidía el portón del edificio principal estaba bordado con hilo dorado. Aquellos niños parecían adultos.

A medida que intentaban hacerse hueco en las gradas, Narumi saludaba con una sonrisa a algunos de los niños y adultos que la reconocían. Después de todo, allí Narumi no era una chica cualquiera. Aunque, a decir verdad, ni siquiera en Furkurodani lo era. Ella luchaba por pasar desapercibida, pero los estudiantes más puestos en actualidad sabían quién era su familia. Sin embargo, ninguno osaba acercarse a ella. No como en Hongō, donde todos querían ser amigos o, al menos, conocidos de Matsuyama Kita y su hermana mayor Matsuyama Narumi.

Anri golpeó a Narumi en el brazo cuando se percató de que, a un par de metros de distancia, en cuarta fila, al lado de las escaleras, quedaban todavía dos asientos libres. Las dos se apresuraron para sentarse en ellos y, una vez ocuparon sus asientos, buscaron con la mirada a Kita.

—¡Ahí está! —anunció Anri, señalando con el dedo.

El niño había formado a sus compañeros en un círculo. Parecía estar dando las últimas instrucciones y gritos de ánimo. Cuando se rompió la formación, el árbitro llamó a los capitanes de ambos equipos para hacer el sorteo de campos y dar las últimas indicaciones.

—Nos hemos perdido el calentamiento… —murmuró Narumi, apenada por haberse despistado tanto.

—Sí, es una tragedia… —comentó Anri, rodando los ojos.

A Anri no le gustaba el fútbol. Después de algo más de un año de visitas a Kita, no había aprendido a amar ese deporte, ni iba a hacerlo. Narumi, en cambio, parecía disfrutarlo más, aunque solo fuera por la cantidad de partidos de fútbol que había tenido que ver en su vida.

—Sé que para ti esto es un alivio, pero en el calentamiento podría haberle avisado de que estoy aquí —replicó Narumi—. Espero que sepa que no me he olvidado de su partido.

Anri no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella ira hija única, pero, si hubiera tenido hermanos, habría deseado que fueran como Narumi. Entregados hasta el final.

Con el pitido que daba inicio al partido amistoso entre Hongō y Sohei, el numeroso público estalló de júbilo. La banda del colegio, acompañada del grupo de animación, daba las instrucciones para que todo el mundo siguiera sus cánticos y aportaba una atmósfera mucho más entretenida y festiva.

El encuentro no comenzó bien para Hongō. El equipo no estaba bien plantado en el terreno de juego y por mucho que el entrenador se estuviera desgañitando para ordenar a sus jugadores estos no dejaban de ser niños pequeños.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando uno de los centrocampistas de Sohei barrió limpiamente el balón de los pies del mediocentro de Hongō. El equipo local estaba descolocado, por lo que, en tan solo dos pases, el delantero de Sohei se plantó en el área. El público levantó ligeramente sus traseros de los asientos, pendientes de todo lo que sucedía. Narumi agarró a Anri del brazo, en tensión ante la proximidad del gol que adelantaría a Sohei.

Pero éste nunca llegó.

El público estalló en gritos de júbilo y Anri y Narumi se unieron a ellos, elevando sus puños en el aire, dejando escapar toda la adrenalina.

—MATSUYAMA. MATSUYAMA. MATSUYAMA —gritaban los estudiantes del grupo de animación, los tambores retumbando en el pecho de los allí presentes.

—¡Bien hecho, Kita! —gritaron Anri y Narumi a la vez. El niño miró hacia las gradas y sonrió, elevando su pulgar hacía ellas. Solo entonces Narumi respiró con tranquilidad y se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Kita sabía que estaba allí.

Kita llevaba jugando al fútbol desde los cuatro años. Sus primeros toques de balón los dio junto a Takato y, desde entonces, el pequeño de los Matsuyama había querido aprender todo lo relacionado con ese deporte. Ver a Takato jugar en la escuela, después en la escuela media y ahora en la preparatoria le había llevado, no solo a admirarle, sino a querer ser tan bueno como él.

No obstante, Kita no había nacido para ser delantero como Takato. Un año después de comenzar a jugar al fútbol de manera algo más oficial se dio cuenta de que manejar el juego del equipo o marcar goles no le llenaba, sino todo lo contrario. Él soñaba con pararlos. Cuando les comunicó su decisión a sus padres y hermanos, estos le miraron extrañados, pues pocos niños deseaban ocupar un puesto como el de la portería, pero, con el tiempo, Kita demostró que esa posición era para la que verdaderamente valía. Contaba con seguridad bajo palos y unos reflejos extraordinarios, por eso había logrado parar aquel mano a mano contra el delantero de Sohei. Había sabido aguantar al momento preciso, había tapado la visión del oponente, haciendo la portería más pequeña y, en el último segundo, había estirado su pierna derecha, rozando con la punta de su bota al balón, perdiéndose éste por la línea de fondo a saque de esquina.

Cuando Sohei sacó el córner, Kita se impuso de un salto al resto de jugadores y atrapó con ambas manos el balón. El pequeño dio una serie de gritos a sus compañeros para que comenzaran a correr y poder montar un contraataque.

—Kita es impresionante —comentó Anri—. Parece un adulto jugando con niños pequeños.

—Lo sé. Siempre ha sido así —Narumi se cruzó de piernas y apoyó su codo derecho sobre su rodilla, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano, sin quitar los ojos de lo que sucedía en el campo—. Me preocupó en su momento cuando nos dijo que quería ser portero, pero me alegra ver que todo va bien.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser portero? —Anri enarcó una ceja— Ahora que lo mencionas, generalmente, los niños nunca quieres ponerse en esa posición.

—Es comprensible. Es la posición más solitaria.

—¿Lo dices porque no puede cruzar todo el campo para ir a celebrar los goles con sus compañeros?

—No es solo eso. Cuando el equipo gana, la gente nunca se acuerda del portero, pero, si el equipo pierde, es mucho más fácil señalar al guardameta. Porque, quizás, podría haber hecho más. Es una posición bastante desagradecida y me sorprende que, aun así, Kita sea capaz de soportar tanta presión. Da instrucciones a sus compañeros, organiza a los defensas… Es la extensión del entrenador sobre el terreno de juego.

—Por eso con solo diez años se ha ganado el brazalete de capitán —Anri sonrió—. Deberías estar orgullosa. Llegará lejos.

—Es difícil llegar lejos en el mundo del fútbol e imagino que nuestro padre tendrá otros planes para él. El fútbol es algo secundario. Y lo sabe. Por eso intenta disfrutarlo ahora que todavía es un niño.

Anri observó de reojo a Narumi. Su amiga tenía razón. No sabía mucho sobre lo que sucedía dentro del hogar de los Matsuyama, no más de lo que Narumi le había contado (lo que era bastante, en realidad), pero desconocía todos los planes del padre de su mejor amiga, más allá de que deseaba que ésta fuera la heredera de la empresa. Aquello suponía mucha responsabilidad para Narumi y, conociéndola, estaba convencida de que su mejor amiga estaba dispuesta a asumir aquella carga al completo si Kita deseaba hacer otras cosas que no fueran dedicarse al mundo de los negocios. Ella se sacrificaría siempre por su hermano pequeño.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien —comentó Anri de repente, intentando redirigir el tema.

—¿A un chico? —Narumi abrió la boca de par en par y miró a su amiga sorprendida.

—¡No! —Anri hizo una mueca.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo…

—¡Es que lo es! Sabes que mi corazón solo pertenece a Fujioka-sensei… —la chica se llevó ambas manos al pecho, dramatizando en exceso sus sentimientos por el profesor de música.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero presentarte a la presidenta del Club de Literatura. Akari es una chica estupenda.

—¿Akari? ¿La acabas de conocer hace menos de dos meses y ya la hablas con tanta familiaridad? —Narumi no daba crédito.

—En serio, no te escandalices tanto —Anri se detuvo unos instantes al escuchar el pitido del árbitro que indicaba el final de la primera parte—. No todo el mundo es tan correcto como tú. Tú ya te pasas incluso —prosiguió elevando su voz para hacerse escuchar entre los comentarios y gritos de los de alrededor, que comentaban lo que había sucedido en aquellos primeros minutos.

—Imagino que será una alumna de tercero. Debes hablarle con más respeto —Narumi frunció el ceño.

—Sí, sí… —Anri hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Es de tercero y va a la clase 6.

—Entonces es una buena estudiante.

—¡De las mejores! —Anri sonrió orgullosa— Pero es una senpai diferente. La adorarías. Nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas y está deseando conocerte. Podrías pasarte algún día por el club.

—Sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Podría ser solo un ratito o, si no, no te preocupes, yo encontraré la manera.

—Te veo muy entusiasmada al respecto.

—¿Es que eso es malo?

—No, al contrario, pero generalmente eres bastante reticente a dejar entrar a nuevas personas a nuestro _selecto_ grupo.

—Noto cierta ironía… —Anri chasqueó la lengua.

—¿En serio? —Narumi fingió que se sorprendía.

—Creo que os llevaríais muy bien. Es inteligente, divertida, responsable y madura. Reúne todos los requisitos y, encima, le caigo bien. Evidentemente, sabe quién eres, siempre estás en las listas de mejores alumnos y, además, sabe quién es tu padre. Sueña con trabajar para él. Cree que es una buena forma de forjarse un futuro, pero nunca se ha acercado a ti por temor a que creyeras que es por interés —Narumi miró de reojo a su mejor amiga—. Eso sí, no le digas que te he dicho esto. Se enfadaría conmigo.

—Mis labios están sellados.

Narumi sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. ¿De verdad que había gente en Fukurodani que no se acercaba a ella por ser hija de quién era? Le resultaba inverosímil y le hacía sentirse peor consigo misma. ¿Qué cosas se dirían de ella a sus espaldas? Y eso que pensaba que nadie en la escuela la conocía porque tenía éxito pasando desapercibida… Era una idiota.

—Ahora está un poco desanimada —prosiguió Anri—. Estuvo saliendo con un chico, pero la relación no funcionó. Era universitario.

—¿En serio? —Narumi abrió los ojos de par en par. Había cientos de chicos en Fukurodani y salir con alguien mayor, un universitario, le resultaba más que sorprendente.

—¿Qué esperabas? Nuestro instituto está poblado de idiotas, así que hay que buscarlos fuera. Los de nuestra edad son todos unos inmaduros. Un universitario es la opción correcta, Naru-chan —le explicó Anri, dándose más importancia de la que en realidad tenía—. Creo que le vendría bien despejarse un poco, salir con nosotras.

—Me parece una buena idea —Narumi sonrió.

—Genial. Tengo un montón de ideas. Además, necesito que me diga dónde demonios conoció a ese universitario —Anri suspiró—. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Salir con un universitario? Podría restregárselo a todos esos imbéciles de Fukurodani.

—¿Y qué pasa con Fujioka-sensei? —preguntó Narumi con cierto retintín.

—No me he olvidado de él —Anri se cruzó de brazos—, pero, para poder estar con él, necesito madurez emocional, Narumi.

Narumi soltó una tremenda carcajada. La risa que le provocó la contestación de su mejor amiga le valió una mirada de muerte por parte de ésta, pero, finalmente, Anri también se unió a las carcajadas de Narumi. Le gustaba ver a su amiga así, carente de preocupaciones y mostrando aquella luz que emitía con su risa.

Pero el momento de felicidad no duró demasiado. Tan pronto como notaron una presencia a su izquierda, ambas chicas enmudecieron. Anri, que estaba sentada justo al lado de las escaleras, giró lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de Matsuyama Mai sobre ella. La mujer, que la miraba desde arriba, resultaba aún más imponente. Sus ojos marrones, ligeramente cubiertos por mechones de pelo rubio, la observaban con desaprobación. A su alrededor, el público, que se había percatado rápidamente de su presencia, observaba a la a la mujer, vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda de lápiz de color de marca, con atención. Anri abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra, intimidada por la madre de Narumi. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, llena de estilo, pero también aterradora.

Finalmente, los ojos de Matsuyama Mai viajaron de Anri a Narumi durante unos segundos, pero madre e hija no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. Una mirada de reprobación más y Matsuyama Mai continuó su camino hasta un asiento libre que había a unas filas de distancia. Anri siguió a la mujer con la mirada, andares elegantes y bonitos tacones de suela roja que debían costar, aproximadamente, el sueldo de varios meses de trabajo por parte de su padre.

—Tú madre va a pensar que soy una grosera —murmuró Anri, sin apartar la mirada de la mujer e ignorando que ambos equipos habían saltado de nuevo al césped.

—Ya lo piensa.

Anri abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar tal respuesta. Narumi había cambiado por completo su expresión, ya no estaba relajada y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pretendía que toda su atención estuviera de nuevo sobre el partido, pero Anri la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su mejor amiga solo estaba pensando en el encontronazo con su madre. Sabía que la relación entre ambas estaba rota, pero nunca había tenido la suerte o, quizás, la desgracia de toparse con ambas en el mismo espacio.

—Apenas te conoce. En todo este tiempo, no ha mostrado ni el más mínimo interés por conocer qué clase de compañías frecuento —continuó Narumi antes de que Anri pudiera intervenir—, pero es evidente que no aprecia mi relación contigo —Narumi hizo una pausa—. Para ella, ni tú ni tu familia estáis a nuestra altura.

Anri agachó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en sus zapatos. Si ella estudiaba en Fukurodani, era gracias a una beca, pues, con la panadería, sus padres no podían permitirse una escuela de tanto nivel. Eso ya lo sabía, que ella no pertenecía al mismo mundo que Narumi, pero no resultaba menos doloroso si se lo escuchaba decir a su mejor amiga, sobre todo si lo expresaba con tanta frialdad.

—A mí eso me da igual. Ya deberías saberlo —prosiguió Narumi, como si pudiera leer el pensamiento de Anri—. Mi madre se volvió una elitista desde que mi padre comenzó a ascender puestos en la sociedad de manera vertiginosa. Ella ni siquiera era como tú, no aspiraba a salir del pequeñito pueblo en el que había nacido, pero conoció a mi padre cuando eran jóvenes y supongo que se enamoraron. Ahora ya no sé ni qué hay entre ellos —Narumi se masajeó la sien—. Quería encajar con la alta sociedad japonesa a toda costa. Nos dio a mis hermanos y a mí una educación muy estricta y se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Una mujer carente de sentimientos y empatía, que se cree con el derecho de mirar al resto del mundo por encima del hombro desde que su marido es una de las personas más influyentes de Japón y de la economía mundial.

Anri guardó silencio. Narumi no solía hablar de su madre, no lo hacía desde aquel fatídico día del que Anri conocía tantas cosas. Entendía la obsesión de la mujer de ser un ejemplo, de encajar en un mundo que nunca había sido el suyo, pero había dejado de lado la relación con sus hijos o, al menos, con Narumi. Simplemente porque el orgullo de ambas era demasiado fuerte.

—Supongo que tampoco aprueba que seas tú la que deba heredar el negocio… —articuló lentamente Anri, a sabiendas de que entraba en terreno pantanoso.

—En primer lugar, el heredero es Horaru —aclaró Narumi—, pero si no aprueba que, por el momento, sea yo la que ocupe su lugar hasta que él se ponga bien, me da absolutamente igual. Está esperando que fracase, pero no lo voy a hacer.

—Narumi… —Anri la miró apenada.

—Se pondrá bien, Anri —Narumi giró la cabeza para fijar sus grandes y redondos ojos castaños sobre su amiga—. Horaru se pondrá bien.

Anri presionó sus labios formando una fina línea. Prefirió guardar silencio, no continuar con aquella conversación que sabía que hacía daño a su mejor amiga. Aun así, se vio incapaz de mirarla de reojo. Narumi tenía toda su atención puesta sobre lo que sucedía en el partido, mientras que Anri jugueteaba con el bajo de su falda, buscando iniciar otra conversación que recuperara aquella brillante sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver.

—¡Bien, Kita! —gritó Narumi, aplaudiendo acto seguido tras la buena intervención de su hermano pequeño.

No hablaron más durante el encuentro y las únicas palabras que Anri escuchó de Narumi fueron gritos de apoyo a su hermano o exclamaciones de desaprobación ante las decisiones del árbitro.

El partido terminó en empate a cero. Esperaron pacientemente a que el resto del público que había llenado las gradas para ver aquel amistoso las vaciaran y solo cuando quedaban solo ellas sentadas, en silencio, Narumi se puso en pie para caminar hacia la salida. Anri la seguía muy de cerca, a sabiendas de que, a partir del preciso instante en el que vieran a Kita cuando éste saliera de los vestuarios, Narumi sonreiría como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si la presencia de su madre no le afectara.

—¡Nee-chan! —gritó el pequeño acercándose a su hermana mayor extendiendo los brazos. Narumi envolvió al niño en sus brazos y emitió una leve carcajada.

—Has estado estupendo —ambos se separaron y Narumi se agachó para poder mirar mejor a su hermano—. Siento que hayáis empatado.

—Lo sé. Tenemos mucho que mejorar si queremos ganar el campeonato. No hemos hecho un buen partido.

—Qué dices… No ha estado tan mal —intervino Anri.

—¡Anri-chan! —los ojos del niño se iluminaron. La chica extendió su puño hacia el frente y Kita choco con el suyo a modo de saludo.

—¿Estás ya listo? —preguntó Narumi, asegurándose de que su hermano llevaba todo dentro de la bolsa de fútbol.

—Sí —el niño se ajustó la bolsa al hombro, mucho más grande que él.

—Ha venido mamá —comentó Narumi mientras le arrebataba la bolsa del brazo y la cargaba ella.

—Lo sé —Kita sabía que aquella mochila era muy pesada para su hermana también, pero sabía que con Narumi tenía la batalla perdida, así que ni siquiera insistió en llevarla él—. Ha venido a verme. Me ha dicho que podíamos ir a cenar juntos, pero la he dicho que ya había quedado contigo y con Anri-chan.

Narumi se detuvo en sus pasos. Kita parpadeó varias veces, confuso por la reacción de su hermana.

—No deberías haberle dicho eso —Narumi frunció el ceño—. Tienes que ir con ella.

—Pero yo quiero ir con vosotras.

—Mamá ha venido para verte jugar y para cenar contigo, Kita.

—Pero me prometiste que iríamos a la panadería de los padres de Anri-chan y comeríamos bollos de carne —gimió el niño.

—No te preocupes, Kita-chan —Anri decidió intervenir. La chica dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al niño y sonrió—. Tendrás ocasión de comer los bollos de carne de mis padres muchas más veces.

Kita hizo un par de pucheros, mirando a ambas chicas, pero al ver que las dos parecían mantenerse en sus trece, se resignó con un suspiro y rebuscó en su mochila de nuevo. Sacó su teléfono móvil, pero, antes de llamar a su madre, cosa que supusieron Anri y Narumi, el pequeño de diez años se dio la vuelta para hablarlas de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero me debéis un montón de bollos de carne. Tantos que quiero vomitar del empacho.

Las dos emitieron una sonora carcajada para, después, verle marchar corriendo hacia la salida del centro. De vez en cuando, Kita se daba la vuelta para decirlas adiós con la mano, contagiando a ambas la sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro del niño.

—Eres una buena hermana. Kita tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

Narumi no respondió, ni siquiera se encogió de hombros como hacía otras veces. La muchacha comenzó a caminar también a la salida y Anri, de dos zancadas, se puso rápidamente a su altura. Con un toquecito en el brazo, aferró a su amiga y la atrajo contra ella. Por mucho que Narumi protestara, Anri era más fuerte y, tras varios empujones e improperios, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Narumi, quien cedió ante las presiones de una Anri que rio a carcajadas. Le había costado, pero, finalmente, había hecho sonreír a Narumi. Y ver a su amiga feliz era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

 _"Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo"_  
 **— Aristóteles**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	9. A través del as

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Tenía muchas ganas de regresar con este capítulo que, atención *redoble de tambor*, ¡está narrado desde la perspectiva de Bokuto! De ahí el título. Este capítulo abarca varios días, empezando justo desde donde terminó el capítulo 6, cuando Narumi le entrega a Bokuto las galletas. A partir de ahí, el capitán de Fukurodani experimentará muchas cosas.  
Gracias a MiaConstantine, JiJiYong y EasternHare por sus comentarios y por todas esas cosas bonitas que me dicen. ¡No sabéis lo felices que me hacen vuestras reviews y que os esté gustando tanto esta historia! Espero que este capítulo os guste, aunque a mí me ha resultado algo complicado de escribir.  
¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 8**  
A través del as

Matsuyama Narumi. Así era como se llamaba la persona que había ocupado la mayor parte de los pensamientos de Bokuto Kōtarō en los últimos días. La muchacha había resultado todo un descubrimiento para él y, desde el primer instante en el que la había visto reír, cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado en el vagón de aquel tren, se había despertado en él una curiosidad que deseaba saciar. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, Bokuto se conformaba con haber podido disfrutar de las pequeñas conversaciones que ambos mantenían cuando la encontraba charlando con Akaashi y, en especial, de aquellas deliciosas galletas con pepitas de chocolate que le había entregado como regalo por haberla protegido de aquel pervertido.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —gritó, entrando al gimnasio.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora? —Komi observó a su capitán sin poder evitar un respiro de resignación.

—Bokuto-san, llegas tarde —Akaashi no le prestó mucha atención a pesar de que aquellas palabras del líbero iban dirigidas para él.

—Perdón, perdón —Bokuto emitió una sonora carcajada— Estaba ocupado.

—¿Ocupado con qué? —Se interesó Konoha.

—¿Eso que huelo son galletas? —la manager del equipo asomó rápidamente la cabeza entre el resto de chicos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Shirofoku! —Bokuto aferró con fuerza el envase de plástico y señaló a la chica con su dedo índice de manera acusatoria— ¡Son mías!

—Dame solo a probar una. Venga —insistió Shirofoku, acercándose a Bokuto mientras un hilo de baba caía desde la comisura de sus labios.

—De eso nada. Te las comerás todas.

—A ver, a ver —Sarukui, aprovechando la distracción de Bokuto pretendiendo proteger las galletas de su despiadada manager, le arrebató el envase de las manos.

—¡Eh!

Bokuto protestó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El punta receptor lo abrió y el olor de galletas caseras llegó rápidamente a todos. Los chicos se relamieron ante la extraordinaria pinta que presentaban las galletas y se apresuraron a coger una cada uno.

—¿Dónde las has comprado? —preguntó Konoha con la boca llena.

—No son compradas —intervino Suzumeda mientras cogía una—. Son caseras.

—¿Caseras? —cuestionaron Onaga, Komi, Konoha y Sarukui a la vez.

—¿Quién le regalaría a Bokuto unas galletas caseras? —añadió Washio.

—¿Y quién os dice que no las he hecho yo? —Bokuto se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—¿Tú? —Shirofoku contuvo una carcajada— Ni de coña.

—Oye, Akaashi-san, ¿no vas a querer?

—No —respondió Akaashi a la pregunta de Onaga—. Vamos a entrenar ahora. En todo caso, las galletas deberíais haberlas comido después —los chicos se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Akaashi tenía razón—. Además, eso es un regalo para Bokuto-san de parte de Matsuyama-san. Son de él, no vuestras.

—Akaashi —gimió Bokuto, emocionado por la consideración del moreno.

—¿Matsuyama-san? —preguntó Sarukui confundido.

—Me suena ese nombre —Shirofoku se quedó pensativa.

—A mí también —reflexionó Suzumeda—. ¿No es la chica que hizo llorar a una de primero?

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Komi y Konoha se abrieron de par en par.

—Sí. Al parecer, alguien de un curso superior hizo llorar a una de las chicas del Club de Música. Si no recuerdo mal, dijeron algo de Matsuyama, pero no estoy segura. En mi clase había un grupo de chicos hablando de eso.

—Eso no suena a algo que Matsuyama-san haría —la defendió Akaashi.

—No había escuchado nada de eso, pero ahora que mencionáis el nombre tantas veces, creo que yo también lo he escuchado —intervino Washio.

—Es normal. Es la hija de Matsuyama Eiji, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón —Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

—Espera —Bokuto abrió los ojos de par en par—, ¿el padre de Matsuyama es tan importante?

—Bokuto-san, me sorprende tu incultura a veces.

—Oye, no te pases —Bokuto se cruzó de brazos.

—Un momento —Konoha se situó entre su capitán y vice capitán—. ¿Me estáis diciendo de verdad que la hija de un multimillonario se ha fijado en alguien como él? —el rubio señaló a Bokuto, quien frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Akaashi se le adelantó.

—No creo que Matsuyama-san se haya fijado en él. En realidad, esas galletas son solo de agradecimientos.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Komi.

Akaashi guardó silencio. El chico miró de reojo a Bokuto. Si alguien debía contar lo que había sucedido entre Matsuyama y él, ese era el propio Bokuto.

—Es porque la defendí —todos miraron a Bokuto perplejos.

—Entonces, ¿lo que se escuchó por los pasillos de Fukurodani es cierto? —preguntó Washio.

—Bokuto-san, ¿te peleaste por una chica? —Onaga le miró con cierto aire de admiración.

—No. No. No fue exactamente así. Akaashi estuvo allí y os lo puede decir —los ojos de todos se posaron esta vez sobre Akaashi, pero fue Bokuto el que continuó—. En el tren, un tipo intentó sobrepasarse con ella y yo la defendí. Quizá perdí un poco los papeles, pero al final todo salió bien. Matsuyama creyó que regalándome galletas caseras podría agradecerme apropiadamente lo que hice por ella.

—Vaya, vaya… —Shirofoku sonrió de medio lado, maliciosa— No sabía que ahora no solo teníamos a uno de los mejores ases de Japón en el equipo, sino a todo un héroe.

Tras decir aquello, Bokuto infló su pecho, lleno de orgullo por las palabras que su manager le había dirigido. Akaashi aprovechó aquel momento en el que su capitán solía ser más manipulable para que comenzaran el entrenamiento. De esta manera, Bokuto pareció olvidarse de las galletas que el resto del equipo y ambas managers se habían comido por él y centró todos sus esfuerzos en la práctica, aunque, en sus pensamientos, seguía estando la misma persona.

Desde entonces, Bokuto la había observado detenidamente. Matsuyama Narumi era, posiblemente, la persona más correcta que había visto o conocido en su vida. Y, por correcta, se refería a su forma de comportarse. Caminaba con su espalda completamente recta, su moño jamás tenía ningún pelo rebelde suelto y su uniforme no solo no lucía ni una sola arruga, sino que la camisa siempre estaba cuidadosamente metida por dentro de su falda y el lazo estaba anudado con tal precisión que parecía sacado de un expositor. Tenía, además, la costumbre de dirigirse a todo el mundo con una educación exquisita. No era muy dada a elaborar sus respuestas, pero, aunque fueran simples, demostraban la clase de educación a la que había sido sometida desde pequeña. Sus notas eran inmejorables. Sin embargo, había algo que Matsuyama Narumi no tenía y eran amigos. Bokuto se había percatado que, aparte de Akaashi, Matsuyama solía ir acompañada de otra muchacha. Pero al resto de sus compañeros y miembros de la escuela no se dirigía más de lo necesario, incluso solía deambular por los pasillos como si de un fantasma se tratara, huyendo de las miradas del resto sin hacerse notar. Excepto para él. Parecía que a Narumi eso no le importaba, que el hecho de tener una vida escolar carente de socialización estaba bien, pero Bokuto estaba convencido de que eso no era cierto. Porque Matsuyama debía tener otras motivaciones para ello más allá de que no le gustara relacionarse con la gente. Y llegó a esa conclusión el Día de los Padres.

El Día de los Padres era todo un acontecimiento en Fukurodani. Se trataba de una jornada destinada a los padres de los alumnos. Estos iban a la escuela, la visitaban y comprobaban cómo se desenvolvían sus propios hijos en clase. Durante ese día, los padres asistían también a clase. De esa manera, conocían a los profesores y, en especial, al tutor de cada grupo, por lo que, en caso de desear una tutoría en el futuro, sabrían a qué maestro deberían solicitarla.

Desde que Bokuto había comenzado su vida escolar, sus padres habían asistido a esas jornadas, ambos. En el caso de Akaashi, era su madre la que siempre iba, ya que su padre tenía unos horarios muy restrictivos en el trabajo.

—Kōtarō-chan, ¿has vuelto a crecer? —la madre de Akaashi le observó de arriba a abajo.

—¡Dos centímetros! —respondió orgulloso.

—La próxima vez que te vea tendré que subirme a una silla para poder mirarte a los ojos —la mujer emitió una risita.

—¡Oh! Por cierto, casi lo olvido —el chico dio un respingo—. Mi madre está arriba, hablando con las madres de Konoha y Saru.

—Entonces iré a saludarlas —la mujer caminó hacia la puerta del aula—. Recuerda que puedes venir cuando quieras a casa. Shota se muere por verte.

Bokuto sonrió. Cuando la madre de Akaashi desapareció por la puerta, Bokuto tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Akaashi para comer juntos.

—Bokuto-san.

—No digas nada, Akaashi —Bokuto extendió su brazo hacia el frente de forma dramática para callar a su amigo—. No puedo permanecer con mi madre. Me avergonzará de nuevo.

—Todas las madres hacen eso —Akaashi curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba.

—¡Eh, Matsuyama! —Bokuto captó rápidamente el moño castaño de la chica al fondo de la clase— ¿Comes con nosotros?

Narumi se quedó parada, de pie, al fondo. El resto de sus compañeros tenían puesta ahora toda su atención sobre ella. ¿Desde cuándo Bokuto Kōtarō la conocía como para dirigirse a ella de aquella forma?

—N-No puedo —respondió, esperando que todos dejaran de mirarla y, en especial, algunas de las chicas de su clase. Si las miradas matasen, ella ya estaría muerta—. He quedado para comer —añadió, cogiendo de su bolsa su bento.

—Matsuyama-san come siempre con Hanazawa-san —le explicó Akaashi, haciendo que la boca de Bokuto formara una perfecta 'o' al comprender.

—Es una pena. ¡Esperaba conocer a tus padres! —gritó Bokuto entusiasmado sin percatarse del silencio incómodo que se había establecido a su alrededor— Que, por cierto, ¿dónde es-

De repente, Bokuto sintió un golpe en su espinilla que le hizo gemir de dolor. Akaashi le acababa de propinar una patada por debajo de la mesa. Bokuto fue a replicarle, pero no añadió nada más cuando se percató de la expresión significativa que había sobre el rostro de su amigo. Aquella era la cara que Akaashi le ponía cada vez que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Los ojos se deslizaron de nuevo a Narumi. Se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros la miraban con expresiones indescifrables y que el color de piel de la muchacha había palidecido. Ésta, sin decir nada más, salió de la clase con total naturalidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero Bokuto tenía la impresión de que había tocado un tema más que espinoso.

—Bokuto-san, los padres de Matsuyama-san no han venido hoy —le susurró Akaashi—. No ha venido ningún familiar suyo.

Y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando descubrió que, no solo aquel año no había ido ningún familiar de Narumi, sino que durante primer curso, tampoco.

Bokuto sintió una especie de nudo en su estómago. Deseaba conocer al padre de Narumi, saber quién era esa persona tan importante de la que todo el mundo había oído hablar, menos él. No iba a negarlo. Él era más que culpable porque jamás veía las noticias o leía el periódico, pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta y menos para darle la razón a Akaashi.

De repente, se puso en pie. Un par de chicas que había almorzando a su lado se sobresaltaron por su gesto repentino y Akaashi le miró de reojo, casi adivinando qué estaba pasando por su mente.

—Ahora vengo.

Y, sin más, salió corriendo de la clase. Gritó el nombre de Matsuyama por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad que recibía por parte del resto de estudiantes. Fue un chico de gafas el que le indicó que Matsuyama estaba en la Clase 5, así que entró en ella como una exhalación.

Efectivamente, en una de las mesas y sentada junto a la chica que siempre la acompañaba y una mujer de rostro afable, estaba Matsuyama. Ésta le daba la espalda, así que no pudo advertirle parado bajo el quicio de la puerta, pero sí lo hizo su amiga, quien la dio un codazo para que se diera la vuelta. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Matsuyama se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Lo siento, Matsuyama! —exclamó, poniendo de nuevo la atención de todo el mundo sobre ambos. Aquella había empezado a convertirse en una mala costumbre— ¡Siento haber preguntado por cosas que no me incumben!

A aquellas palabras les siguió un silencio pesado, angustioso para el propio Bokuto que no sabía si debía marcharse.

—Está bien. No pasa nada —respondió Narumi—. Estoy bien, Bokuto-senpai —y sonrió.

Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron lentamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón se detenía. Por unos instantes, lo que había a su alrededor se desvaneció y solo estaba ella, con aquella preciosa sonrisa en su rostro. No obstante, Bokuto sabía que no era sincera, que no todo estaba bien, pero también supo leer entre líneas y comprendió que no tenía el derecho de querer saber sobre ello, sobre qué sucedía en casa de los Matsuyama. Lo que no supo adivinar es la calurosa sensación que se instaló en el pecho de Narumi y lo verdaderamente agradecida que se sentía. Porque sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que sus sentimientos le importaban a alguien más que no fuera Anri, Kita, Sakurai-san o los Hanazawa.

Sin embargo, aunque Bokuto sabía que no debía preguntar por su vida personal, sí quería conocer más cosas sobre ella. Sobre la misteriosa Matsuyama Narumi.

—¿Entonces su padre es tan importante?

Akaashi suspiró con resignación mientras caminaban juntos hacia la escuela para entrenar durante el sábado. Los partidos de la Inter High serían aquella misma semana y debían repasar algunos conceptos antes de que comenzara el campeonato. El entrenador Yamiji quería que descansaran, pero, finalmente, había cedido y les permitía usar el gimnasio para practicar, aunque les había pedido que no se esforzaran en exceso para no recargar sus músculos ante la exigencia que suponía la Inter High.

—No sé los detalles exactos, pero Matsuyama Eiji posee una multinacional. No solo ha centrado su atención en el ámbito de los transportes, que es donde comenzó, sino que ha ampliado su capital a tal punto que ahora controla empresas de diferentes ámbitos de la economía. Medios de comunicación, automóvil, alimentación, ropa… —Bokuto abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendido— El único ámbito en el que Matsuyama Eiji no ha probado suerte es en el de la política. No obstante, todo el mundo sabe que es amigo de muchos políticos y más de una vez se ha especulado con que podría terminar ostenta el cargo de ministro, algo con lo que lleva soñando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Desea dedicarse a la política?

—Eso dicen —Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y no le has preguntado a Matsuyama al respecto?

—Bokuto-san, eso no es de mi incumbencia.

—Como sois amigos…

—Soy su amigo, no un cotilla.

—Y este es el segundo año de Matsuyama en Fukurodani...

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué demonios no había sabido de ella hasta ahora?

—Porque hay vida más allá de ti, Bokuto-san.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Bokuto achinó los ojos y acercó su rostro al de su amigo, intentando intimidarle para que confesara.

—¿Es que te has enamorado acaso, Bokuto?

Akaashi y Bokuto se giraron al escuchar una voz a su espalda. Komi, Washio y Sarukui caminaban hacia ellos. Ambos chicos se detuvieron y les esperaron hasta que se unieron a ellos para terminar de completar el camino juntos hacia la escuela.

—No digas tonterías, Saru. Es solo curiosidad —se defendió Bokuto.

—¿Os imagináis a Bokuto enamorado? —Komi emitió una sonora carcajada a la que se unió también Sarukui.

—¿Pero la chica esa de la que habláis, por la que Bokuto se pegó, no es la misma que fue a buscarle hace unos días?

—Espera, espera —Komi se detuvo—. ¿¡Matsuyama Narumi era esa chica!? ¡Yo hablé con ella! Quería saber dónde estabas.

—Así que así fue cómo me encontró… —Bokuto se quedó pensativo.

—Dejad en paz ya a esa pobre chica —Shirofoku les esperaba ya en la puerta del gimnasio con los brazos en jarras, cambiada en su chándal.

—Tú fuiste la primera que se metió con Bokuto por el hecho de que le hubiera hecho galletas —se defendió Komi.

—Así es, pero también sé cuándo hay que dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas. ¿De verdad creéis que alguien como ella se fijaría en alguien como Bokuto?

—Sí. Tienes razón —respondieron los chicos tras reflexionar durante unos segundos.

—¡Eh! —protestó Bokuto indignado mientras el resto de sus compañeros entraban al gimnasio como si lo que acababan de decir fuera la verdad absoluta e ignorando que aquello le dolía a Bokuto.

—Vamos, Bokuto-san. Siempre eres el último.

—Akaashi… —gimió a la vez que arrastraba los pies al interior del gimnasio. Akaashi suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. _Gracias, Shirofoku-san_ , pensó, pues ahora tendría que elevar la moral del as si querían que entrenara en condiciones.

Tal y cómo les había pedido el entrenador Yamiji, no se ejercitaron en exceso. Akaashi se aseguró de que todos calentaran apropiadamente y no se pusieran a rematar balones tal y cómo Bokuto siempre pretendía. Probaron distintas jugadas, ensayaron sus saques y, finalmente, jugaron un par de partidillos con rotaciones que, más que de práctica, les sirvieron para divertirse y retarse mutuamente. De esa manera, Bokuto, que había estado de bajón desde que Shirofoku había tenido la maravillosa de idea de decir que ninguna chica se fijaría en alguien como él, subió el ánimo. Evidentemente, la manager no lo había dicho con más intención que burlarse del capitán, pues, después, cuando Bokuto sufría sus bajones durante los partidos, ella era de las primeras en intervenir para subirle la moral. No obstante, se trataba de un sábado por la mañana y, en palabras textuales, le apetecía meterse un poco con él para evitar el sueño que le producía haber tenido que madrugar un fin de semana. Akaashi se había mantenido imperturbable, como siempre, cuando Shirofoku le había confesado aquello, conocedor de que daba igual lo que le dijera a la chica, que haría lo que le daba la gana, como siempre. Suzumeda, a su lado, se rascó la nuca avergonzada por el comportamiento de su senpai. Y se suponía que debía aprender de ella…

Bajo el pretexto de que se morían de hambre, terminaron la práctica. Normalmente, eran las dos managers las que se ocupaban de recoger en su mayoría el desastre que provocaban en el gimnasio, pero, en aquella ocasión, los chicos se unieron a ellas. Sarukui había tenido la idea de ir a comer algo después, así que, si todos ayudaban, terminarían antes y podrían saciar sus estómagos vacíos.

—¿Y adónde se supone que iremos? —protestó Shirofoku mientras atravesaban en grupo la puerta de Fukurodani.

Tras asegurarse de haber cerrado la puerta del gimnasio y que Akaashi guardara las llaves ante el enorme porcentaje de pérdida de la misma que suponía que Bokuto la conservara durante todo el fin de semana hasta devolvérsela a uno de los profesores, abandonaron la escuela. Normalmente, acudían a una pequeña tienda en la que podían encontrar desde chucherías de diferentes tipos hasta botes de ramen instantáneo al que solo tenían que echar agua caliente para poder comer. El problema era que ese sitio había cerrado hacía unos días.

—¿No hay una panadería o pastelería al final de la calle? —preguntó Onaga— He comprado pan de curry alguna vez allí durante la comida y está muy bueno.

El resto, poco conocedores de otro sitio cercano, se encogieron de hombros y emprendieron el camino hacia el final de la calle. En un par de minutos, llegaron hasta un pequeño y discreto local. Tenía un ventanal, pero el interior era prácticamente imposible de ver por una enorme cortina de color blanco que cubría parte del cristal.

Onaga fue el que tomó la iniciativa y abrió la puerta del local. Uno a uno, fueron ocupando la panadería y prácticamente la llenaron. Se trataba de un local diminuto. En la derecha había un mostrador largo de madera. Tras él había estantes con pan y un par de cristaleras que mostraban algunos pasteles. A la izquierda había solo un par de mesas con sillas y, al fondo, una puerta que, seguramente, conducía hacia el horno en el que elaboraban los productos.

—Bienvenidos.

Una mujer de aspecto afable, tras el mostrador, les saludó con una sonrisa. Bokuto parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo que había visto con anterioridad a aquella mujer, pero no recordaba de qué.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

—Buenas tardes —saludó Akaashi educadamente, tomando la iniciativa.

—Ah... —Shirofoku se relamió los labios— Qué bien huele... ¿Es eso pan de melón? —la manager se acercó hasta la barra y señaló a uno de los estantes.

—Así es —la mujer emitió una leve risita—. No tenemos mucha variedad en estos momentos, pero hay pan de melón y pan de curry para todos.

—¡Yo quiero uno de esos donuts de chocolate! —exclamó Komi, empujando ligeramente a Shirofoku para poder pedir.

Todos empezaron a decir qué eran lo que deseaban y tuvo que ser Akaashi, ayudado finalmente por Suzumeda, el que pusiera algo de orden. Lo mejor sería sacar un trozo de papel y escribir en él qué era lo que querían pedir en vez de que cada uno soltara por la boca lo primero que se le viniera en mente.

Bokuto se quedó atrás, ajeno al revuelo que estaba formando todo el equipo y en el que, generalmente, él era el protagonista. No obstante, su atención estaba en lo que debía estar pasando al otro de la de la puerta. A pesar del ruido, podía escuchar algunos murmullos detrás de ella y había jurado escuchar un tono de voz que ya conocía.

Mientras Akaashi discutía con Shirofoku porque no podían pedir todo lo que ella deseaba, la puerta en la que Bokuto tenía centrada su atención se abrió. Un hombre extremadamente alto y fuerte, de brazos musculosos y cabello negro ligeramente tapado por un pañuelo blaco, salió sosteniendo una enorme bandeja cargada de pequeños pastelitos rellenos con nata.

—¡Oh! ¡Cuánta gente! —con su profunda voz, el hombre anunció su presencia. Su imponente aspecto hizo que inmediatamente todos se quedaran mudos y adaptaran poses correctas, casi como si estuvieran en formación.

—Cielo, les has intimidado —la mujer rio, consciente del efecto que provocaba su marido.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó—. Podéis seguir con lo vuestro —cuidadosamente dejó la bandeja tras uno de los cristales—. ¡Chicas! ¡Podéis traer las tartas ya!

Hubo un ruido de cacharros y, a continuación, unas carcajadas femeninas.

—¡Para, Anri! ¡Vas a hacer que lo tire!

—¡Matsuyama! —gritó Bokuto, ignorando que ahora toda la atención recaía sobre él. Matsuyama Narumi había sido la primera en aparecer tras la puerta. Llevaba otra ropa que no era el uniforme, pero Bokuto no podía advertir exactamente cómo iba vestida, ya que iba prácticamente cubierta por un enorme delantal blanco. Su pelo, por otra parte, iba recogido en aquel inconfundible moño tirante.

—Bo-Bokuto-senpai —la chica parpadeó confusa, sosteniendo un plato con un elaboradísimo pastel de color rojo con rosas blancas de azúcar esparcidas por su superficie.

—¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Pero no eras rica? —prácticamente vomitó aquellas palabras, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir era una de las cosas más inapropiadas que jamás habían salido de su boca.

—¿Es que eres idiota? —escupió la mejor amiga de Matsuyama, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de la chica con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Matsuyama-san, Hanazawa-san —intervino Akaashi antes de que Bokuto siguiera metiendo más la pata—. ¿Trabajáis aquí?

—¿Son compañeros vuestros? —preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Solo Akaashi-kun —respondió Hanazawa con cierto tono de desprecio en su voz que Bokuto no llegaba a comprender.

—Es el Club de Volleyball —explicó Narumi, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa—. La panadería es de los Hanazawa, los padres de Anri —añadió, dirigiéndose a Akaashi en esta ocasión.

—Oh... ¿Sois amiguitos de Anri? —la mujer sonrió— ¿Por qué no los traes nunca, hija?

—No son amigos —espetó, caminando hacia su padre para entregarle la tarta de nata y almendra que llevaba y que éste la colocara tras la cristalera.

—¿Deberíamos invitarles, cariño? —su madre la ignoró por completo.

—No sé si podemos permitírnoslo...

—No se moleste —Akaashi tenía en su mano el dinero de todos y lo dejó sobre el mostrador—. Apreciamos su bondad, pero hemos pedido demasiadas cosas como para permitir que nos inviten.

—Eres todo un encanto —la mujer sonrió, entregándole las bolsas con la comida que habían comprado antes de recoger el dinero.

Akaashi comenzó a sacar uno a uno el pan y bollos que habían adquirido y los fue entregando. A medida que los chicos iban cogiendo lo que cada uno había pedido, fueron abandonando el local ante lo apretados que se encontraban. Fuera, podrían charlar y armar todo el escándalo que quisieran.

—Bokuto-san, como no has pedido nada, lo he hecho por ti —Akaashi se acercó hasta su amigo, quien estaba ligeramente agachado para que los pasteles de nata que había tras el cristal quedaran a la altura de sus ojos. Tenían una pinta estupenda—. Te he pedido dos panes de curry.

—Gracias —respondió sin ni siquiera prestarle atención.

De repente, Bokuto sintió un par de toquecitos en su hombro derecho. Dio un respingo y se incorporó de inmediato, buscando a la persona que se había atrevido a despertarle de su ensimismamiento. Inmediatamente, su vello se erizó al toparse con Matsuyama Narumi sonriéndole con inocencia. La chica emitió una leve risita, divertida por el sobresalto del muchacho, cerrando sus ojos para justo después abrirlos de nuevo y clavar sus redondos orbes castaños sobre él.

—Ten, Bokuto-senpai —en sus manos sostenía uno de aquellos pequeños bollos de nata—. He visto que no les has quitado ojo. Pero, ssshhh... —se llevó su dedo índice a sus rosados labios— Es un secreto —y le guiñó el ojo con gracia.

Bokuto se quedó sin habla. Observó el pastelito en manos de Narumi y, tras segundos de indecisión, lo cogió, rozando ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos la palma de la mano de Matsuyama.

—También tengo otro para ti, Akaashi-san —Matsuyama se acercó a su compañero y le entregó otro pastel.

—Gracias, Matsuyama-san.

—Sentíos afortunados, muchachos. Esos pasteles los ha hecho Narumi-chan con todo su amor.

—¡Ha-Hanazawa-san! —tartamudeó Matsuyama, su rostro adquiriendo un tono rojizo— Eso no es cierto. Solo he ayudado.

—No la hagáis caso. Es muy modesta —el señor Hanazawa emitió una sonora carcajada—. Creedme. Posiblemente, hace la mejor crema pastelera y la mejor nata de todo Tokyo. No comeréis nada mejor.

—Ya, ya, papá... —Anri agitó su mano frente al rostro de su padre— No intentes vender a Naru-chan como si quisieras casarla.

—¡Eh! —Konoha entreabrió la puerta del local y asomó su cabeza— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?

—Sí, ya vamos —Akaashi se giró hacia Bokuto—. Debemos irnos —hizo una reverencia—. Gracias por todo.

—Ha sido un placer.

Ambos chicos se giraron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

—¡Volved cuando queráis! —les gritó el señor Hanazawa antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo.

—Vaya panda de imbéciles. Todos los que están en los clubes son unos cabezas huecas —farfulló Anri.

—Pues yo les he encontrado especialmente encantadores —su madre emitió una risita—. ¿Verdad, Narumi-chan?

Bokuto y Akaashi se unieron al resto. Decidieron caminar hasta un parque cercano para terminar de comerse lo que habían pedido. Akaashi se percató de que Bokuto caminaba por detrás del resto, en silencio y observando el pastelito que Matsuayama les había entregado y del que todavía no había probado bocado. El colocador decidió reducir su marcha hasta que quedó a la altura del as.

—¿Sucede algo, Bokuto-san? No es normal verte tan serio.

—No. Es solo que... —el chico apretó los labios formando una fina línea.

—Tu pregunta ha sido una grosería —terminó Akaashi por él.

—Sí, bueno —hizo un pequeño puchero—. Pero no es tan estúpido lo que he dicho. Ella tiene dinero. Seguro que todo el del mundo. En cambio, los padres de su amiga...

—Hanazawa-san.

—Los padres de Hanazawa son humildes y estoy convencido de que Matsuyama les ayuda en la panadería. No porque pretenda dar una lección a nadie, sino porque seguramente ha salido de ella. Y no me parece que así es como actuaría alguien que tiene tanto dinero como ella. Lo normal es que fuera egoísta o se juntara con gente de su misma clase social.

—¿A cuántas personas adineradas has conocido, Bokuto-san? —preguntó Akaashi escéptico. Su senpai no podía haber soltado un mayor estereotipo.

—Por eso me ha regalado también este pastel —continuó Bokuto, no prestando realmente atención a Akaashi—. Porque ella es así.

Akaashi guardó silencio. Podría haberle dicho que a él también le había regalado un pastelito, pero la primera vez que veía a Bokuto tan serio con algo que no fuera el volleyball.

Finalmente, el as dio un bocado al pastel. Se detuvo en sus pasos y contuvo un grito ahogado ante el delicioso sabor que le había provocado la espesa nata al invadirle la boca, mezclada con el hojaldre

—Creo que Matsuyama es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca —murmuró Bokuto, terminando de comerse el pastelito.

—Bokuto-san... —Akaashi frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo a Bokuto.

—¡No le he dado las gracias! ¡Akaashi, no le dado las gracias por el pastelito! —gritó de repente, aferrando a su amigo por los hombros y agitándole.

—Bokuto-san, no pasa nada. Matsuyama lo entenderá.

—Tengo que encontrar el momento para hablar con ella —reflexionó—. Debo encontrar el momento idóneo.

—¡Eh! ¡Bokuto! ¡Dame un trozo! —gritó Komi al ver que su capitán seguía teniendo su comida intacta cuando él y Akaashi alcanzaron al resto.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, Bokuto cambió completamente el chip y volvió a ser el de siempre, ruidoso y escandaloso. Akaashi suspiró, rindiéndose ante la facilidad con la que el capitán era capaz de cambiar de estado de ánimo en tan solo unos segundos y terminó por verse inmiscuido en la especie de lucha que mantenían todos por dos panes de curry. No obstante, el colocador no podía evitar pensar en qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico y, en especial, en qué tenía Matsuyama Narumi para alterar tanto al ya de por sí inestable Bokuto Kōtarō.

* * *

 _"Y debo decir, que confío plenamente en la casualidad de haberte conocido"_  
 **— Julio Cortázar**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Búhos espaciales

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos!** **Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Últimamente he estado muy liada y en los próximos dos meses más todavía, así que es muy posible que las actualizaciones sean más lentas. Muchas gracias a EasternHare, JiJiYong y TentaculoTerapeuta por sus comentarios. Se agradace mucho todo el apoyo recibido.**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 9**  
Búhos espaciales

Akaashi y Narumi encabezaban la fila de dos que caminaba tras Ono-sensei. A su lado, estudiantes de otras clases seguían el mismo recorrido y en el mismo orden. A lo lejos se extendía la explanada en cuyo centro ascendía el imponente edificio de grandes cristaleras de tonalidades azuladas en el que se encontraba el Museo de Ciencia e Innovación de Tokyo, también conocido por todos los ciudadanos como Miraikan.

Narumi hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba aquel edificio. El día de la llegada del robot ASIMO al museo, su padre y toda su familia habían sido invitados. El androide había sido creado por Honda y, dados los estrechos lazos que Matsuyama Eiji tenía en el mundo del automovilismo, la compañía se había encargado de que estuvieran presentes. Narumi y sus hermanos fueron los que más disfrutaron aquella experiencia. Resultaba asombroso, cuanto menos, poder ver a un robot correr, saltar y hablar como si de un ser humano se tratase, por lo que pronto había conseguido ganarse sus corazones. Tras aquella experiencia, Narumi había podido presumir durante semanas delante de Takato, quien se moría de ganas por haber ido. El chico había terminado por cruzarse de brazos y había dejado de hablarla durante varios días. Al final, y tras la intervención de Horaru, Narumi le había pedido disculpas a Takato y le había prometido que, la próxima vez que fueran, irían juntos.

Hasta el día de hoy. Nunca habían cumplido esa promesa, nunca habían regresado al Miraikan. Y Narumi se preguntaba si ese mismo pensamiento que se había cruzado por su mente, si aquel recuerdo, también seguiría en la mente de Takato.

Al atravesar sus puertas, Ono-sensei se detuvo y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a sus estudiantes. Estos se agolparon alrededor de él y escucharon atentamente las indicaciones de su profesor.

—Como ya sabéis, estamos en Odaiba, en el Museo de Ciencia e Innovación. Aquí encontraréis cuáles son las tendencias futuras en diferentes ámbitos, se os explicarán materias relacionadas con la ciencia de bastante complejidad y deberéis involucraros en sus actividades si deseáis aprender —Ono-sensei hizo una pausa—. Tendréis libertad para moveros —los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar, emocionados por poder desplazarse por el museo libremente—. No obstante —el hombre alzó la voz para captar de nuevo la atención de sus estudiantes y advertirles—, no quiero que haya ningún problema. No quiero que me tengan que llamar la atención ni que me tengan que decir que uno de mis estudiantes no está teniendo un comportamiento adecuado. ¿Ha quedado claro? —todos asintieron— Bien. Por otra parte, en nuestro caso, el propósito de esta excursión está también centrado en el primer proyecto que tendréis que realizar en clase. Sé que a todos os hace mucha ilusión ver el espectáculo de diez minutos del robot ASIMO, pero quiero que prestéis especial atención a la zona dedicada al ámbito aeroespacial. Durante la próxima semana tendréis que construir un cohete a presión de agua.

Sonidos de exclamaciones salieron de la boca de sus alumnos. Sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción ante tal reto y, finalmente, Ono-sensei se apartó para dejar que sus estudiantes entraran en el museo y comenzaran la visita. Muchos grupos pequeños habían comenzado a formarse, ya fuera entre compañeros de la misma clase o amigos de otras. Poco a poco, se fueron dispersando hasta que el vestíbulo quedó prácticamente vacío.

Narumi, en cambio, prefirió la soledad. Quería poder absorber los máximos conocimientos posibles, especialmente si el próximo proyecto para clase consistía en un cohete. Cogió antes te continuar un folleto del museo e intentó orientarse en el mapa de colorines que marcaba cada una de las zonas del museo según las plantas.

—¡Naru-chan!

Narumi captó a Anri dando saltitos hacia ella. Su mejor amiga rápidamente la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, prácticamente arrastrándola por el museo.

—¡Anri! —protestó la chica, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

—¡Vamos a ver al robot!

—Pero quería ir antes a la zona aeroespacial... —gimió.

—Pffff... ¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso? —Anri la soltó y puso los brazos en jarras.

—No es que me interese, es que Ono-sensei quiere aprovechar la visita para que cojamos ideas para el primer proyecto: un cohete a presión de agua.

—¡Eso puede esperar! —Anri volvió a tomarla del brazo— Además, tu pareja en Ciencias es Akaashi. Él sabrá hacerlo.

—No está bien dejar que sea él el que haga todo el trabajo...

Pero Anri no la oyó o, al menos, la chica fingió que no la había escuchado.

Tal y cómo era de esperar, la zona dedicada a la robótica estaba repleta de muchos estudiantes de Fukurodani que se habían acercado con un mismo objetivo: ver al robot, la joya de la corona del museo. Anri se desplazó entre los estudiantes, guiando a Narumi entre la marabunta. Muchos se agolpaban en semicírculo para tener una mejor visión del espectáculo, que iba a empezar en unos minutos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! —Anri señaló con su dedo índice hacia el frente— ¡Eh! ¡Akari!

Al escuchar su nombre, una joven que estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas se dio la vuelta. La muchacha sonrió y se giro de nuevo. Intercambió un par de palabras más con las otras chicas para, después, darles la espalda y caminar hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

Narumi estaba completamente embelesada. Si no se equivocaba, aquella chica era la presidenta del Club de Literatura y era una auténtica belleza. Lucía un corte de pelo moderno y atrevido, más corto por detrás y algo más largo por delante. Los mechones de cabello liso castaño cobrizo rozaban ligeramente sus clavículas. Con sus andares, su cadera sinuosa se mecía hacia los lados. Figura contorneada, pechos grandes y unos ojos redondos como pelotas de ping-pong de color negro como el carbón.

—No sabía que iba a haber tanta gente —Anri hizo un puchero cuando la chica estuvo ya a su altura—. No vamos a ver nada.

—No te preocupes. Ya nos apañaremos —la muchacha posó sus ojos sobre Narumi y sonrió—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Soy Uchimura Akari, de tercero, Clase 6.

—Encantada de conocerte, Uchimura-senpai. Anri me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¡Oh! No es necesaria tanta formalidad! —Akari emitió una risita.

—Es que ella es así de correcta —Anri rodó los ojos.

—Es cuestión de educación —Narumi frunció el ceño.

—Ya, ya —Akari sacudió su mano derecha enfrente de las dos chicas—. Puedes llamarme Akari.

—D-De acuerdo —Narumi dudó unos instantes—, Akari-san.

—Bueno. Algo es algo —Anri se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha.

—Pero si te voy a llamar Akari-san, por favor, siéntete libre de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Sin duda eres impresionante, Narumi-san. Tal y cómo me imaginaba —Narumi parpadeó sorprendida por las palabras de Akari. ¿Qué tenía de sorprendente? No había dicho nada especial— Siempre creí que serías una chica madura para tu edad, pero has superado mis expectativas.

—En realidad a veces dice cosas que diría mi abuela.

—¡Anri! —Narumi fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amiga, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza.

—¿Siempre estáis así? —preguntó Akari tras emitir una carcajada.

—Más o menos, pero Naru-chan no puede vivir sin mí —la chica rodeó con sus brazos a Narumi, haciendo que ésta tuviera que controlar la amplia sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro—. Bueno, ¿vamos a buscar un sitio?

Narumi y Akari asintieron. Anri dio varias zancadas, entusiasmada. La chica, de vez en cuando, se elevaba sobre la punta de sus pies para poder mirar por encima de las cabezas que se agrupaban frente a ellas. No obstante, no estaba teniendo éxito a la hora de encontrar algún hueco, así que iba de un lado a otro murmurando por lo bajo su mala suerte.

—¿Qué cosas te ha dicho Anri exactamente de mí?

Narumi enarcó una ceja. Akari y ella se había quedado más atrás, dejando que fuera Anri la que se ocupara de encontrar un sitio al ser, claramente, la que estaba más emocionada por ello.

—Todas buenas —Narumi sonrió.

—Ya imagino. Anri es así. Hablé con ella por primera vez cuando entró al club y ya es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida —Akari le devolvió la sonrisa—. Aunque, cuando nos conocimos, yo ya sabía quién era.

—Ah... Sí. Me dijo algo al respecto —le dijo que Akari siempre había estado interesada en ella o, más bien, en trabajar para su padre. No le resultaba extraño que también supiera quién era la chica que siempre la acompañaba.

—No quiero que pienses que me acerco a ti por solo por interés, Narumi-san. No soy muy buena haciendo amigas y y creo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Anri es alguien con quien podría entablar una buena amistad. Y, por supuesto, eso te incluye a ti —Akari hizo una pausa—. Jamás te pediría ayuda ni aceptaría que tú interfirieras por mí a la hora de entrar a trabajar para la familia Matsuyama. Voy a esforzarme mucho, iré a la universidad, me graduaré siendo la mejor y entraré por mis propios medios, porque me he esforzado, en la multinacional que gestiona tu familia.

Narumi se mantuvo seria, imperturbable. Se limitó a asentir mientras asimilaba todas las palabras de Akari. Narumi sabía lo que era que la gente se acercara a ella por interés. Aunque había asistido a un colegio donde acudían los hijos de la clase alta nipona, muchos padres habían insistido a sus hijos para que se hicieran sus amigos. Narumi lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, especialmente por parte de los padres, que solían darle a ella un trato preferencial. Desde entonces, Narumi sabía distinguir quiénes tenían buenas intenciones y quiénes no. Definitivamente, Uchimura Akari pertenecía a ese primer grupo. Era franca, le gustaba hablar claro e irradiaba una seguridad en sí misma abrumadora. Sin ninguna duda, conseguiría trabajar para su padre, pero Narumi prefirió guardase ese pensamiento para ella y no compartirlo con nadie.

—Anri me dijo que no estabas en ningún club. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Prefiero dedicar mi tiempo en otras cosas —Akari la miró con curiosidad. Ambas se acababan de conocer, pero Narumi no veía nada de malo contarle parte de su razonamiento, aunque no fuera del todo exacto—. Mi padre desea que empiece a tomar las riendas de la empresa. Que aprenda cómo es el negocio.

—¿No eres demasiado joven?

—Mi padre se inició en el negocio también a los dieciséis años. Evidentemente, empezamos siempre rellenando pequeños informes o asistiendo a reuniones de menos importancia con socios minoritarios.

—¿Empezamos?

—Sí. Antes que yo se inició mi hermano mayor.

—¿No es mucha presión?

—No —mintió—. Nos han mentalizado para eso desde pequeños.

—Qué mal, ¿no?

—No creas —Narumi sonrió—. Eso no significa que no tuviera una infancia normal. De hecho, lo fue.

—¿Ya estás cotilleando? —una tercera voz irrumpió. Un chico alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos rasgados se situó al lado de Akari, pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy cotilleando? —Akari puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque te conozco, Akari —canturreó el chico mientras le daba toquecitos en la mejilla con su dedo índice.

Narumi parpadeó confusa. Aquel chico se dirigía a Akari por su nombre de pila, lo que quería decir que se conocían. De no ser por lo que Narumi sabía de Akari, según lo que Anri le había contado, la chica había roto recientemente con su novio universitario, así que le resultaba improbable que aquel muchacho, que vestía el uniforme de Fukurodani, fuera su nueva pareja. ¿Sería quizás su hermano?

—Has interrumpido una conversación, Akinori —Akari apartó su brazo y frunció el ceño.

—No es importante, ¿verdad? —expresó con tono burlón— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los robots?

—No me gustan. Ya lo sabes. Pero Anri quería venir.

—¿Anri? —el chico parpadeó confuso. Pero no más que Narumi, que continuaba parada al lado de ambos, siendo completamente ignorada. Era como si ya no estuviera allí— ¡Ah, sí! La chica esa del Club de Literatura que estuvo en tu casa, ¿no?

¿Un momento? ¿Anri había estado ya en casa de Akari-san?

—No le caigo muy bien, ¿verdad? —el muchacho emitió una carcajada.

—Normal si te refieres a ella como 'la chica esa'. Es Anri. Hanazawa Anri. ¿¡Cómo puedes tener la cabeza tan hueca!?

—¡Bakaaaaaaari! —replicó él de forma infantil.

—Y-Yo... Bueno... Creo que... Me voy —balbuceó Narumi. No estaba muy segura de si debía presencia aquella conversación. Sin embargo, los dos se giraron para mirarla.

—¡No, no! ¡Perdona, Narumi-san! —Akari le tomó de las manos— Este imbécil me saca siempre de mis casillas.

—¡Eh!

—Vamos con Anri. No parece haber tenido mucha suerte encontrando un hueco —a unos metros de ellos, Anri intentaba hacerse hueco a empujones entre un grupo de estudiantes que terminaron por dedicarle miradas asesinas al percatarse de que intentaba colarse.

—¿No tenéis sitio? —preguntó el chico, a lo que Akari negó con la cabeza— ¡Podéis venir con nosotros! ¡Tenemos primera fila!

—¿Lo dices en serio? —el rostro de Akari se iluminó.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Venid! Os haremos un hueco.

Akari corrió hacia Anri para darle la buena noticia. Aunque la chica no parecía muy conforme, sus ganas de ver al robot ganaron y accedió sin tener que insistir mucho.

—Hanazawa, hoy he sido tu héroe.

—Ni lo sueñes —espetó Anri mientras caminaba junto al otro chico. Ambos iban delante de Narumi y Akari, la segunda soltando risitas nerviosas al ver a los dos lanzarse pullitas constantemente.

—Bueno, al menos habré sido el de Akari, ¿verdad? —el chico miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Desde cuándo has sido tú mi héroe? —enarcó una ceja.

—No te resistas —él sonrió de forma picarona.

—Tranquilo, tus encantos no tienen efecto sobre mí.

El chico volvió a mirar de frente y se encogió de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme. Akari suspiró y negó con la cabeza, Narumi observándola de reojo.

—Este idiota... —murmuró— ¿Héroe? Siempre fue un flojucho —le confesó Akari, inclinándose levemente hacia ella— No me ganó ni una sola pelea.

—¿Le conoces?

—Sí —Akari sonrió—. Desde que teníamos cinco años. Konoha Akinori será un idiota, pero es mi idiota —la chica posó sus ojos sobre el muchacho, que estaba abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes para llegar a su sitio—. Quiero decir... —Akari se sonrojó de repente— Es decir... No es que yo... —carraspeó— Yo no...

—A pesar de todo es especial para ti —concluyó Narumi por ella.

—S-Sí —Akari puso sus manos en sus mejillas, intentando calmar el rubor que se había instalado en ellas.

—Te entiendo —Narumi sonrió. Su historia era más o menos parecida con Takato. O eso le parecía.

—Ya... —Akari agachó la vista— No sé qué haría sin él... —murmuró. Narumi abrió la boca, creyendo comprender qué pasaba en realidad por la mente de la chica de tercero— ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? —Akari soltó una carcajada y dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a Narumi en el brazo— No digo nada más que tonterías, ¿verdad? Vamos. Nos estamos quedando atrás.

Narumi no se atrevió a decir nada más. Tampoco creía que fuera necesario. Siguió a la chica, su mirada fija en el suelo, creyendo que, a lo mejor, no debería haber escuchado salir todas esas cosas de boca de Akari.

—¡Matsuyama!

Narumi levantó rápidamente la vista. Akari y Anri estaban al frente, a su lado había un chico al que juraría que ya conocía. El otro chico, llamado Akinori, se había puesto detrás de ellas al ser más alto. Al lado de él había tres chicos más, uno de ellos Bokuto Kōtarō.

—¡Bo-Bokuto-senpai! —Narumi dio un pequeño respingo. Últimamente parecía que se encotraba a Bokuto en todas partes.

—Vaya, vaya... —el más bajito del grupo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado.

—Nuestro capitán es un idiota y ni siquiera nos presenta —uno de los chicos más altos sonrió.

—No sabía que conocías a Bokuto —Akari miró a Narumi sorprendida.

—A-Ah... Sí. Akaashi-san y yo vamos a la misma clase, así que gracias a él conocí a Bokuto-senpai.

—¿Bokuto-senpai? —el amigo de Akari enarcó una ceja, conteniendo prácticamente una carcajada.

—Sarukui Yamato —se presentó finalmente uno de ellos—. Pero puedes llamarme también Sarukui-senpai.

—¡Eh! ¡Si te dice a ti senpai, a mí también! —el más bajito se acercó a Narumi— Komi Haruki. Ese soy yo. Aunque creo que ya nos conocemos. Yo fui el alma caritativa que te ayudó a encontrar a Bokuto cuando le buscabas.

—A-Ah... S-Sí —aquel chico, Komi, tomó su mano y la agitó con fuerza a modo de saludo. Narumi estaba muy confunida. Ahora sí que podía ubicarle, pero no recordaba que él hubiera sido de mucho ayuda y mucho menos un alma caritativa.

—Si les ignoras, se terminarán cansando —el más alto de ellos habló.

—¡Eh!

—Él es Washio Tatsuki —articuló Akari tras emitir una carcajada—. Y el idiota de antes es Konoha Akinori —Akari le sacó la lengua—. Ellas son Hanazawa Anri y Matsuyama Narumi.

—¿Y a mí no me presentas? —protestó Bokuto.

—¡Pero si es evidente que ya las conoces!

—¡Pero podría no conocerlas! A ella solo la había visto un par de veces —Bokuto señaló a Anri, por lo que ésta enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, ya —intervino Anri—. Esto va a empezar.

Narumi se quedó parada sin saber muy bien dónde colocarse. Tenía muchos nombres que memorizar y se sentía un poco incómoda al haber conocido a tantas personas a la vez. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

—Puedes ponerte aquí —Washio se echó a un lado e invitó a Narumi a que se colocara entre él y Bokuto.

—Gra-Gracias.

—De nada —se limitó a responder el chico con franqueza, mirando al frente y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Tuvo que pasar los siguientes diez minutos detrás de Komi y, aunque él no era mucho más alto que ella, aun así, Narumi tuvo que estar todo el espectáculo de puntillas, situada entre Washio y Bokuto. _Bokuto_. No es que se estuviera incómoda, pero Narumi sentía cierto cosquilleo cada vez que estaba cerca del capitán del equipo de volleyball. En muy poco tiempo, él había hecho muchas cosas por ella, así que se sentía especialmente nerviosa y emocionada cada vez que se encontraba con él por los pasillos de la escuela o, simplemente, en aquella excursión. Esas pequeñas cosas le hacían muy feliz. Estaba demasiado feliz como para percatarse de los alaridos de los chicos a cada movimiento del robot, emocionados por algo tan simple como para Narumi lo era.

Cuando terminó el número, los estudiantes de Fukurodani se empezaron a dispersar. Narumi no se había olvidado de que debía visitar lo zona aeroespacial, así que, a sabiendas de que seguramente Anri, con Akari como aliada, no le dejaría marcharse así como así, decidió escabullirse sin decir nada.

No obstante, su plan no pareció ir según lo previsto y, una vez dentro de la marabunta de alumnos, notó cómo alguien le tomaba del brazo.

—¿No ha sido genial? —Bokuto sonrió con inocencia— ¡El robot ha sido una pasada, Matsuyama! ¡Se movía como una persona!

—Sí, no ha estado mal.

—¿Has visto como sebía las escaleras? —los ojos de Bokuto se iluminaron, su tono de voz también más elevado de lo que debería— ¡Y cuando ha hablado con ese chico! ¡Qué pasada!

Narumi no le prestó demasiado atención. Se limitó a mirar hacia los lados para asegurarse de no ser vista por Anri para poder salir de allí cuanto antes y continuar con su visita sin ser molestada.

—¿Adónde vas? —cuestionó el chico al percatarse de que pretendía marcharse sin decir nada a nadie.

—Tengo que ir a la zona aeroespacial.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Venga! ¡Te acompaño! —el chico dio un par de zancadas y se encaminó hacia una de las puertas de la salida para salir. Al notar que Narumi estaba paralizada a un par de metros de distancia, miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió— ¿Vienes o no?

—¡S-Sí! ¡Claro!

Narumi corrió hacia Bokuto y juntos caminaron por las salas del museo.

—No sabía que te gustara todo lo espacial.

—En realidad no me entusiasma —confesó Narumi—. Pero Ono-sensei nos ha dicho que el proyecto que tendremos que hacer en las próximas semanas es un cohete a propulsión de agua y ha insistido en que visitemos esa zona del museo para coger ideas.

—Los experimentos de Ono-sensei son lo mejor —Bokuto rio—. ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado hubo un pequeño accidente?

—Puede ser… —Narumi se quedó pensativa por unos instantes— ¿Tiene algo que ver con una cosa que atacó a algunos estudiantes en el patio?

—Sí —Bokuto se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado—. Se nos ocurrió probar el globo aeróstatico en el patio y digamos que quizás había demasiado viento…

Narumi guardó silencio, observando a Bokuto, hasta que rompió a reír a carcajadas. El chico parpadeó confuso, pero terminó uniéndose a la chica, los dos riendo como locos.

—Tenías que haber visto la cara de Ono-sensei —Bokuto se llevó la mano a la tripa, dolorida por las carcajadas—. Se enredó en el pelo de una chica de tercero.

—¿Por qué haces siempre esas cosas tan locas, Bokuto-senpai? —preguntó Narumi, limpiándose una lágrima que asomaba por su ojo izquierdo— Supongo que yo, en cambio, soy demasiado correcta como para atreverme a probar un globo aerostático casero en un día con viento.

—Presumiría de ello si no fuera porque nos castigaron una semana —aun así, el de tercero sonrió con cierta satisfacción.

El chico se detuvo en un plano del edificio que colgaba de la pared y lo observó con detenimiento para ubicarse en él. Tras unos segundos, el chico continuó el camino y Narumi le siguió, fiándose completamente de su criterio.

—Oye, Bokuto-senpai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Narumi seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo y necesitaba saciar sus dudas, aunque eso pudiera hacerle parecer una cotilla. Bokuto se limitó a emitir un 'mmm' para indicarle que podía continuar— ¿Akari-san y Konoha-senpai son pareja?

—¿Qué? —Bokuto se giró bruscamente hacía ella— ¿Por qué iban a serlo?

—Ah… N-No sé —Narumi se sonrojó. Había metido la pata—. Es que se hablan con tanta naturalidad que yo creí que…

—¡No! ¡No! —Bokuto hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia— Es solo que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Son algo así como hermanos. Conozco a ambos desde primero y Uchimura ha tenido novios, ¿sabes? Si estuviera enamorada de Konoha no los habría tenido, ¿no crees?

Narumi no respondió. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Quizás debería hablarlo con Anri, pero sentía que estaba entrando demasiado en la vida personal de su senpai cuando acababa de conocerla.

—Por cierto, Matsuyama —Bokuto se detuvo bajo el quicio de la enorme entrada que daba a la zona aeroespacial—. No vuelvas a decirme senpai. Nadie lo hace.

Narumi asintió, ambos parados, impresionados ante la inmensidad del espacio dedicado a la Tierra y los avances tecnológicos.

—Bokuto… -san —susurró Narumi. El chico se giró hacia ella, pues, a pesar del tono bajo de voz le había escuchado— ¡Oh! No, nada. Es solo que… Estaba probando a decir tu nombre.

—Eres muy rara.

—Lo sé —Narumi se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzada—. Desde que era pequeña me han insistido mucho en el respeto a los demás. Lo tengo tan asimilado que me resulta extraño que la gente me pida que me dirija a ellos de otra forma.

—Pero somos amigos, ¿no? —Narumi observó a Bokuto con curiosidad— Nos acabamos de conocer, pero el hecho de que diera a un tipo un puñetazo tuvo que ser suficiente para romper el hielo, ¿no te parece? —bromeó.

—No presumas tanto de eso —Narumi soltó una risita— ¿Utilizas eso para ligar con las chicas? El día en el que me hice el héroe salvando a una desconocida, pero que casi me cuesta la expulsión —dramatizó.

—No puedes negar que no estuve impresionante.

—Desde luego que no —Narumi hizo una mueca, fingiendo un disgusto que, en realidad, no sentía.

—No te hagas de rogar —Bokuto le dio unos toquecitos con su codo, provocando que la expresión seria de Narumi no durara mucho tiempo.

—Quizá estuviste un poquito impresionante.

—¿Un poquito solo?

—No quiero que tampoco te hagas ilusiones, Bokuto-san. No me gusta relacionarme con los tipos malos a los que les detiene la policía —Narumi le guiñó un ojo.

Bokuto parpadeó perplejo ante la respuesta atrevida de la chica. No obstante, el as infló su pecho de orgullo y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Mientes muy mal, Doña Galletitas de Chocolate.

—Las galletas fueron una simple formalidad —Narumi le siguió el juego—. No es que les pusiera todo el amor del mundo ni nada parecido —añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues siento informarte que en realidad no me llegó nada de ese amor. El resto del equipo se comió las galletas y no me dejó ni una.

—¿En serio?

—Me las quitaron —Bokuto hizo un puchero.

—¿Cómo se atreven? —Narumi puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño, 4xagerando estar enfadada con los chicos del club de volleyball— Cuando los conozca, ya se pueden preparar.

—Si ya los has conocido —Narumi se quedó paralizada y miró a Bokuto confusa—. Uchimura te los ha presentado hace un rato —Bokuto rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¿¡Son esos!?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Quiénes creías que eran?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros. Eso explicaba por qué Anri estaba de tan mal humor. Odiaba a los chicos que estaban en clubes deportivos—. Podrían ser unos compañeros cualquiera.

—En serio, Matsuyama, eres una chica muy rara.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —replicó, golpeando con su puño en el brazo de Bokuto, lo que, en vez de hacerle daño, le hizo reír más todavía.

Si algo bueno tenía el Miraikan era que se podían adquirir muchos conocimientos a través de diferentes actividades. De toda la gente que Narumi conocía en Fukurodani, jamás hubiera pensado que iba a estar pasando aquella excursión junto a Bokuto Kōtarō, quien resultó ser un excelente compañero. Miraron por microscopios para aprender el mecanismo y los principios de las células, entraron al laboratorio donde descubrieron hasta dónde podía ser capaz de llegar el ser humano y se adentraron en el Super-Kamiokande, un detector de Neutrinos situado a mil metros bajo tierra en la Prefectura de Gife. Era como si estuvieran dentro del modelo original y mirando a los múltiples sensores que había en las paredes y en el suelo. Incluso podían ver los trazos de la radiación.

Y, finalmente, se adentraron en la pequeña réplica que había de la estación espacial, donde aprendieron cómo vivían los astronautas y la clase de investigaciones que llevaban a cabo. En una de las habitaciones, había una ventana redonda, desde donde podía verse la tierra, azul y pequeña en comparación al abismo oscuro que la rodeaba.

—¡Ohhh! —los ojos de Bokuto se iluminaron, su rostro pegado al vidrio.

—Qué pequeños somos, ¿verdad?

Bokuto miró de reojo a Narumi. El rostro de la chica estaba cerca del suyo, mirando también por la misma ventanilla. Las mejillas de ambos se rozaron y, mientras que Narumi ni se inmutó, Bokuto se echó discretamente hacia un lado, sin comprender cómo era posible que Narumi, que se veía prácticamente incapaz de llamarle por su nombre, no tuviera reparos en tocarle. El resto de chicas (y, admitámoslo, chicos también) de su edad se habrían sonrojado por aquel simple roce o, en su momento, no se habría atrevido a tomar la mano, aunque fuera para revisarla de un golpe. Así que no se cansaría de repetirlo, lo extraña que le resultaba Matsuyama Narumi.

Su blanquecino rostro estaba iluminado por la tenue luz que desprendía la imagen del espacio. En sus ojos se reflejaba la Tierra, redonda como sus brillantes orbes.

—¡Búhos espaciales!

Narumi dio un pequeño respingo ante el repentino grito del as. Bokuto se había apartado de la ventana y tenía sus puños apretados con fuerza. En su mirada, sus ojos mostraban una determinación que Narumi se veía incapaz de comprender.

—¡Eso haremos para el Festival Cultural!

Narumi enarcó ambas cejas. Al principio le parecía que era un poco pronto, pero, después, cayó en la cuenta de que era en unas semanas. Siendo ella una de las representantes de la Clase 6, eso significaba que Akaashi y ella deberían reunirse con el resto de compañeros para determinar qué organizarían para entonces.

—¿No crees que el resto de la clase deberá estar de acuerdo?

—¡Lo estará! ¡Esto es Fukurodani! Nuestro símbolo es el búho. ¿A quién no le gustan los búhos? —Narumi permaneció en silencio, por lo que Bokuto abrió la boca de par en par— ¿¡No te gustan!?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero no has dicho que sí tampoco.

—Sí —Narumi se encogió de hombros—. Son bonitos.

—¡Son increíbles! —Bokuto se cruzó de brazos, prácticamente sentenciando— ¿Vendrás a vernos?

—¿Durante el Festival Cultural?

—Sí. Haremos un café de búhos espaciales.

—¿Eres consciente de lo ridículo que suena?

—¡Eh! ¡No es nada ridículo! ¿Cómo osas? —Bokuto se llevó una mano al pecho, dolido por sus palabras.

—No existen los búhos espaciales.

—¡Pues nosotros seremos los primeros! ¡Conquistaremos el espacio! ¡Y quiero verte ahí, Matsuyama! —el chico le señaló con el dedo índice de manera acusatoria.

—¿Y qué me harás si no voy? —preguntó Narumi de forma burlona.

—¿Que qué haré? —Bokuto sonrió con maldad. El chico comenzó a hacer sonidos, pretendiendo ser un búho, y empezó a mover los brazos como si fueran sus alas mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Narumi— ¡Te castigaré a base de cosquillas! —el chico se acercó a ella y tocó con sus dedos en los costados de Narumi, haciéndola reír.

—Para —le advirtió la chica. Bokuto seguía 'volando' a su alrededor, de vez en cuando rompiendo la distancia que les separaba para hacerle cosquillas de vez en cuando.

—¡Tendrás que darme algo a cambio! —Bokuto soltó una carcajada atronadora— ¡Exijo más galletas de las tuyas!

—¿No se supone que eres un búho? —Narumi soltó un gritito cuando Bokuto volvió a atacarla con más cosquillas— ¿Desde cuándo se alimentan de galletas?

—Porque yo soy un búho especial. ¡Único en mi especie! —Bokuto emitió otro sonido de búho, haciendo que agitaba sus alas por la emoción. Resultaba ridículo verle mover su cuerpo, con el trasero un poco hacia afuera, por lo que Narumi rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Bokuto y Narumi se detuvieron de inmediato. Bajo la puerta del simulador había un chico de pelo negro, un poco más largo por los lados. Llevaba el uniforme de manera desenfadada y, de no ser porque Bokuto sabía con certeza que era un estudiante de Fukurodani, habría pensado que era modelo. De hecho, le conocía. Jugaba en el equipo de fútbol.

—Estáis armando un escándalo —añadió el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Takato! —Narumi abrió los ojos sorprendida por verle allí. Bokuto miro a ambos interrogante.

—Me sorprende que estés involucrada.

—¿Tanto ruido estábamos haciendo?

—Se os escuchaba desde fuera, sí. Me había parecido reconocer tu voz, por eso he entrado para comprobarlo. Me sorprende que te comportes así, Narumi. Tienes una imagen y un ejemplo que dar —Bokuto observó a Narumi de reojo, esperando que se defendiera, pero la chica permaneció muda—. Da gracias de que haya llegado yo a tiempo. Si otras personas se hubieran enterado de que estabas aquí metida, con un chico —Takato miró a Bokuto de arriba a abajo— y dando voces, no creo que a tu padre le sentara muy bien cuando se lo contaran.

—¡Eh! —Bokuto dio un paso al frente. No iba a consentir que ese chico le hablara así—. ¿De qué vas, tío?

—No estoy hablando contigo —le espetó el muchacho sin ni siquiera mirarle—. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir, Narumi?

La chica no habló. Simplemente se acercó a Takato, dispuesta a marcharse con él. Bokuto apretó los puños con fuerza y presionó sus labios en una fina línea, incrédulo ante la actitud pasiva de una Narumi de la que jamás se habría imaginado que pudiera llegar a reaccionar de esa manera en una situación así.

Antes de salir, Takato miró por encima de su hombro para posar su mirada amenazadora sobre él. Advirtiéndole. Bokuto apretó los dientes con fuerza y, cuando los dos desaparecieron, caminó hasta la puerta, pero ya se habían esfumado. Giró sobre sus talones, furioso y balbuceando incongruencias e ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de las personas que se iban cruzando en su camino.

—Bokuto-san.

No veía absolutamente a nadie. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez a lo sucedido hacía unos minutos. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza hacia dónde se dirigía. Simplemente caminaba, molesto por no haber podido hacer nada en aquella situación.

—¡Bokuto-san!

Bokuto se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre. El chico giró su rostro levemente al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, reconociendo en seguida el rostro de aquella persona.

—Ah, Akaashi. Eres tú.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? He escuchado a unas chicas de primero decir que había un loco hablando solo por el museo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ese loco era yo? —Bokuto miró ofendido a su amigo y éste simplemente enarcó una ceja, como si fuera obvio que la única respuesta posible era que tenía que ser él. Bokuto suspiró con resignación— Ha pasado algo. Eso es todo.

—¿Y no me vas a decir qué es?

Bokuto metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Quizás debería guardarse aquel tipo de cosas para él, pero eso nunca había ido con él. Era transparente. A veces demasiado.

—He estado con Matsuyama.

—¿Y dices que ha pasado algo? —Akaashi enarcó ambas cejas, visiblemente sorprendido.

—¡No es lo que crees! —el as hizo una cruz con sus brazos— Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos cuando, de repente, ha aparecido un chico. Tenías que ver cómo le ha hablado.

—¿Un chico?

—Sí —Bokuto se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar—. Creo que es del Club de Fútbol, pero no estoy seguro.

—¿Nakahara-san?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Fuimos compañeros en primero. Es un chico bastante agradable.

—Es un imbécil.

—Es raro que se comporte mal con alguien. Quizás pensó de forma equivocada. Estaría celoso.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¡Solo nos estábamos riendo!

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi suspiró—, tienes que tener más cuidado con Matsuyama —el capitán parpadeó confuso—. Sé que Nakahara-san y Matsuyama-san se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso estuvieron saliendo juntos.

—¿Matsuyama y ese idiota han sido novios?

—Así es. Y es posible que hayan vuelto si él se ha enfadado tanto.

—No creo que hayan vuelto —Bokuto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No lo sabes, Bokuto-san. No deberías inmiscuirte en las relaciones de otros.

—¡Te digo que Matsuyama y ese Nakahara no han vuelto!

—No me hables así —Akaashi presionó sus labios en una fina línea—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto si están juntos o no?

Bokuto dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar aquella pregunta inesperada salir de la boca de Akaashi. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta clara.

—N-No lo sé —murmuró finalmente.

* * *

Narumi caminó junto a Takato en silencio un par de metros más. Cuando ambos giraron por el pasillo que había a su derecha, la chica se detuvo y apartó el brazo que Takato había colocado en su espalda para invitarla a marcharse junto a él.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —exigía una respuesta inmediata.

—No. Eso debería preguntarlo yo —Takato estaba furioso—. ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de alguien como Bokuto Kōtarō?

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?

—¡Claro que me importa, Narumi! ¡Te estabas riendo!

—Así que es eso… —Narumi contuvo una carcajada— ¿Estás celoso?

—¿De ese imbécil? Ni de coña. Podría tener a todas las chicas que quisiera. Tengo una legión de fans.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño.

—Y tú deja de comportarte como una idiota. A tu padre no le gustaría saber la clase de distracciones que estás teniendo —Takato sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por su amenaza.

—Atrévete a repetirme eso —le retó Narumi.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito? —Takato se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia— Tú estás un escalón por encima de Bokuto Kōtarō. Mereces algo mejor.

—A ti, ¿no? —Narumi rodó los ojos— No quería montar una escena delante de Bokuto-san, así que ahora escúchame atentamente, Takato —Narumi se acercó hasta a él. Clavó sus ojos sobre el muchacho, amenazadora—. Que nos conozcamos desde hace tanto tiempo y que hayamos salido juntos durante dos años no te da derecho a decidir por mí. Soy muy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y puedo decidir qué personas quiero en mi vida y cuáles no —Narumi sonrió con soberbia—. Y, en estos momentos, tú no estás entre mis prioridades. Cuando aprendas a comportarte, cuando madures más que yo, podrás hablarme directamente a la cara. Ahora, el que no está a mi nivel eres tú. Recuerda cuál es tu posición, Takato, porque todo lo que tu familia tiene es gracias a la mía —Narumi dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—¿De qué coño vas? —el chico apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¿No querías que me comportara? ¿No decías que tenía que dar ejemplo? Te estoy hablando como una Matsuyama —Narumi hizo una pausa, pero al ver que Takato estaba mudo continuó—. No vuelvas a humillarme de esa manera delante de nadie.

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme?

—Tómalo como una advertencia. No te conviene tenerme como tu enigma.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico, Narumi giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí. Takato permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, procesando lo que acababa de suceder y cómo algo que pensaba que era beneficioso para él se había vuelto en su contra. Abrumado por la ira, golpeó con uno de sus puños en la pared, conteniendo el grito que deseaba escaparse de su garganta. Ignoró la punzada de dolor que le recorrió parte del brazo hasta el codo y se incorporó, colocando su cabello como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Qué miráis? —espetó a dos alumnos de primero que, accidentalmente, habían presenciado la conversación— ¿Es que no habéis visto nunca a dos personas discutir?

Narumi, en cambio, caminó por el museo con una seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Quería a Takato muchísimo, pero, desde que habían roto, el chico había tenido ciertas contestaciones que la habían hecho sentir mal. Pero eso se había acabado. Le había plantado cara y, aunque, quizás, había sido más dura de lo que pretendía, suponía que aquello había sido suficiente para hacerle entender que ya no estaban juntos y que, aunque siempre estarían conectados, eso no le daba derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida.

Ahora empezaba a comprender. Entendía que, en realidad, le apetecía conocer a gente nueva, le apetecía salir con Anri y Akari, le apetecía hablar con Akaashi durante los cambios de clases tanto como quisiera y, sobre todo, le apetecía reír junto a Bokuto. Porque, cuando reía junto a él, sentía que todo estaba bien y la única que hasta la fecha le había hecho sentirse mejor consigo misma era Anri. Por eso no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer más a Bokuto.

—¡Naru-chan! —Anri corría hacia ella agitando su mano derecha. Akari la seguía de cerca, sonriendo — ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Anri la abrazó— ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—He estado viendo el museo.

—Pero te has ido sin mí —gimió la chica, haciendo reír a Akari y Narumi—. Quería verlo contigo.

—No es para tanto —Narumi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Narumi-san? —Akari la miró con curiosidad— Pareces algo diferente. ¿Está todo bien?

Narumi asintió y sonrió.

—Mejor que nunca.

* * *

 _"El individuo ha luchado siempre para no ser absorbido por la tribu. Si lo intentas, a menudo estarás solo, y a veces asustado. Pero ningún precio es demasiado alto por el privilegio de ser uno mismo"_  
 **— Nietzsche**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Complicidad

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? No sé si lo recordáis, pero os dije que ahora contaría con muy muy poco tiempo para escribir. Solo puedo hacerlo los fines de semana por la mañana, así que las actualizaiones serán más lentas. Pero a partir de junio ya seré algo más libre y en julio tendréis capítulos más seguidos.  
Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Os mencionaría a todos, pero acabo de llegar a casa tras un largo día de trabajo y clases y estoy agotada y muerta de hambre xD En fin, gracias de nuevo (os contesté a las reviews por Mp) y gracias también a los que habéis empezado a seguir esta historia en el último mes :)

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 10**  
Complicidad

Anri abrió los ojos de mar en par, iluminados cuando vio los bentos abiertos frente a ella. La abundante comida, cuidadosamente preparada y colocada en las cajas, más el rico olor que desprendían, le hizo relamerse los labios.

—Ah… —la chica se inclinó hacia delante— ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo!

—No podemos decir lo mismo de lo tuyo —le chinchó Narumi—, doña 'Yo me encargo de las bebidas'.

—En realidad os he hecho un favor —Anri intentó meter su dedo en el pastel con fresas que había preparado Narumi de postre, pero ésta le golpeó en la mano, haciendo reír a Akari.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Eres una aguafiestas —y le sacó la lengua.

Aquel día de mayo hacía un día precioso de primavera. El cielo no contaba con ninguna nube y una suave brisa evitaba que la temperatura resultara demasiado alta. La gran sombra del enorme árbol bajo el que estaban las mantenía protegidas de los rayos del sol y las obligaba incluso a llevar puestas finas chaquetas de punto para evitar coger algo de frío.

En definitiva, hacía un día perfecto para disfrutar otro día más de las vacaciones de la Golden Week. Anri había tenido la fantástica idea de aprovechar el buen tiempo para disfrutar de algo de tiempo juntas y había planeado un picnic. No obstante, la chica había terminado por librarse de tener que cocinar y, con la excusa de que no era especialmente amiga de la cocina, se había auto asignado la compra de bebidas. Akari, en cambio, había insistido en ser ella la que preparara los bentos, por lo que Narumi se había encargado del postre, sin duda su especialidad.

Las tres se habían reunido en el parque de Shinjuku oeste. Anri había llevado una manta enorme de cuadros bordados en azul y rojo que había colocado en el suelo y las tres estaban disfrutando de una comida diferente, pasando incluso desapercibidas entre los niños, familias y estudiantes que habían decidido también aprovechar el día al aire libre.

—Creo que hemos traído demasiada comida —comentó Narumi, acariciándose su abultada tripa. Por más que pinchaba con los palillos, la comida no parecía disminuir de los bentos.

—No es tanto —respondió Akari llevándose un trozo de pulpo con forma de cangrejo a la boca.

Anri y Narumi intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Su senpai no había dejado de comer en ningún momento y parecía que no tenía intención de detenerse. ¿Es que acaso era un pozo sin fondo?

—Akari-san, ¿dónde metes todo lo que te comes? —preguntó Narumi a riesgo de parecer grosera, pero le resultaba fascinante que, a pesar de la proporción de comida que Akari ingería, la chica estuviera tan delgada.

—Es más que evidente —Anri sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Cómo crees que tiene estas pedazo de peras? —la chica tocó con su dedo índice en el pecho de Akari, quien la miró incrédula.

—¡Anri! —Narumi se sonrojó, avergonzada por la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Qué? —se defendió la chica encogiéndose de hombros— En algún sitio tendrá que guardarlo.

—Lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia —Akari le sacó la lengua.

—Ni de coña. Podría matar a alguien de un tetazo.

Narumi rompió a reír. Akari y Anri intercambiaron miradas, pero, después, también comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, contagiadas por la risa de su amiga.

—Ahora en serio —añadió Akari, limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con caer por su mejilla, producto de la risa—. En realidad no me gusta tener el pecho tan grande. Los chicos solo se fijan en esas cosas.

—¿Qué puedes esperar de ellos? —Anri rodó los ojos.

—Ya… —Akari chasqueó la lengua— Pero resulta frustrante para mí, porque siento que es lo único que ven en mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Narumi, interesada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Había estado dándole vueltas a lo que Akari le había mencionado de Konoha cuando habían estado en la excursión. Desde entonces, Akari se había unido oficialmente al grupo – si es que puede llamarse grupo a dos personas -, pero Narumi se había visto incapaz de volver a sacar el tema. Quizás en aquella ocasión encontrara un buen motivo para preguntar por el asunto de manera más sutil y confirmar sus sospechas.

—Bueno… No creo que les interese demasiado mi personalidad.

—Pues que les den —intervino Anri—. Seamos honestos. Akari, estás muy buena —Narumi echó una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bruta hablando? —, pero eres más que eso. Eres muy inteligente. Lees a Kafka, Tolstoi y Proust, por ejemplo. Eres una de las mejores estudiantes de Fukurodani. Participas activamente en campañas por los derechos de las mujeres. ¡Eres un partidazo! Si esos tíos no se dan cuenta de lo impresionante que eres, es su problema. Si me gustaran las chicas, te pediría salir.

—¿Por eso terminó tu relación con tu último novio? —preguntó Narumi, intentando ignorar lo que Anri acababa de decir.

—Sentía que nunca me escuchaba cuando hablaba —confesó Akari un poco apesadumbrada—. Debéis pensar que soy una idiota.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Para nada!

—Es una pena que haya imbéciles hasta entre los universitarios… —Anri suspiró con resignación, haciendo a Akari reír.

—Supongo que tengo mala suerte buscando.

—¿Y vas a seguir haciéndolo? —se interesó Anri— Porque estaría dispuesta a ir contigo a la caza de un universitario. Necesito encontrar madurez emocional.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? —Narumi rodó los ojos— Fujioka-sensei no se va a fijar nunca en ti. Asúmelo.

—Eso es fácil decirlo para ti, que has tenido novio durante año y medio. ¡Pero yo aún no he estado con nadie!

—Teníamos catorce años, Anri.

—Un momento —intervino Akari—. ¿Fujioka-sensei? ¿En serio, Anri? —después se giró hacia Narumi— ¿Has tenido novio durante año y medio? Eso quiere decir que terminasteis hace poco, ¿no?

—Vayamos por partes —Anri se cruzó de brazos—. Fujioka-sensei no es solo nuestro profesor de música. Es un Dios. Y sé que en una de nuestras muchas reuniones para hablar de literatura va a terminar cayendo en mis encantos.

—¿Reuniones de literatura? —Akari estaba confusa. ¿Qué demonios se estaba perdiendo?

—Y Narumi estuvo saliendo desde los catorce años con Nakahara Takato —continuó Anri, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Akari. La chica se giró hacia Narumi, intercambiando una mirada significativa con ella. Ya se lo explicaría.

—¿Nakahara Takato? —murmuró Akari más para sí misma que para ellas— Le mencionaste cuando hablamos en el museo —Narumi asintió. Cuando Akari le estaba contando que conocía a Konoha Akinori desde que eran pequeños y que era especial para ella, Narumi le confesó que a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Takato.

—Está en el equipo de fútbol —aclaró Anri—. Chico alto, con un poco de melena, moreno y con una horda de fans a sus espaldas.

—¿Y de qué le conocías? No te pega estar con alguien así.

—Nuestros padres son amigos desde el colegio. Nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de memoria, siempre hemos estado juntos. Cuando mi padre empezó a tener éxito en los negocios, le regaló acciones de la empresa al padre de Takato y ahora es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios.

—Vaya… Tu padre fue muy generoso.

—No es algo tampoco de lo que presuma. Lo hizo porque el padre de Takato es para él como un hermano. Ahora trabajan codo con codo y, al igual que yo, el padre de Takato pretende que él también siga con el negocio.

—O sea, que en realidad estabais destinados a estar juntos.

—Sí —rio Narumi—. Takato siempre ha estado ahí y todo el mundo creía que terminaríamos casándonos.

—Pero os terminasteis precipitando —concluyó Akari.

—Es posible —Narumi miró para otro lado, evitando los ojos de ambas chicas sobre ella y, en especial, los de Anri, que conocía aquella historia mejor que nadie—. Pero bueno, ahora eso da un poco igual. Las cosas no creo que vuelvan a ser como antes.

—Es una pena —Akari la miró con tristeza—. Romper una amistad tan profunda desde hace tantos años…

Narumi tragó saliva. Si aquella relación entre ambos se había roto y ahora se sentían como desconocidos era todo por su culpa. Ella era la culpable de que Takato se hubiera alejado de ella. Ella le había empujado a hacerlo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó finalmente Narumi, pillando a Akari por sorpresa— ¿Vas a salir con otro chico? Bokuto-san me dijo que ya habías salido con otros.

—N-No… No creo que lo haga —Akari encogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas contra el pecho—. Solo he ido de chico en chico, como una idiota. Voy a parar.

—Bien dicho —Anri sonrió para intentar animarla—. No necesitamos a ningún chico para ser felices. ¡Nos tenemos las unas a las otras!

—Eso no es del todo cierto —replicó Narumi con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Yo necesito a mis hermanos.

—Pffft… No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no? Son los hombres de mi vida —confesó Narumi con orgullo—. Igual que Konoha-senpai lo es para ti, ¿Verdad, Akari-san?

—¿Q-Qué? —las mejillas de Akari se pusieron rojas, por lo que ésta las cubrió con sus manos.

—¿No era como un hermano para ti?

—Oh… S-Sí… ¡Sí! —contestó la chica, asintiendo de forma exagerada con la cabeza.

Narumi miró de reojo a Anri, quien parpadeaba confusa por la actitud de Akari. Ahora lo tenía prácticamente claro. Uchimura Akari estaba enamorada de Konoha Akinori. Y podía incluso llegar a imaginarse por qué las chica de tercero se había empeñado en salir con otros chicos cuando su corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra persona.

¿Lo sabría Anri? Por su expresión, no lo parecía, por lo que Narumi no sabía si debía hablar con ella del asunto. Por otra parte, ¿debía comentarlo en privado con Akari? Quizás la chica deseara hablar del tema.

Narumi chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la nuca, confusa y sin saber qué debía hacer.

—Por favor, dime que el agujero negro que tienes por estómago no ha acabado con toda la comida.

—Dios mío —Anri cerró los ojos cuando una voz masculina las interrumpió—, dime que esa voz que escucho no pertenece al simplón de Konoha Akinori y que solo ha sido producto de mi imaginación tras haber estado hablando de él.

—¡Eh! ¿Habéis estado hablando de mí?

Narumi miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba Anri. Tras ella y con la espalda curvada hacia delante, asomando la cabeza por encima de la chica, estaba Konoha Akinori. Tras él, asomaron las cabezas del resto de miembros del equipo de volleyball.

—¡Tenemos hambre!

—Pues id a un restaurante —replicó Anri, arrugando la nariz.

Por unos instantes, las miradas de Bokuto y Narumi se cruzaron. El chico dio un pequeño respingo y Narumi sonrió al notar su breve sobresalto. Le saludó tímidamente con la mano y Bokuto le devolvió el saludo enérgicamente, golpeando con su mano a Akaashi en la cara sin querer, quien fulminó a su capitán con la mirada. Aquello hizo reír a Narumi, quien se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar una sonora carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta.

—¿Venís de entrenar? —se interesó Akari.

—Sep —respondió Konoha cogiendo la última bola de onigiri que había en un bento al lado de Anri. Ésta le fulminó con la mirada y él le sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Entrenáis también en la Golden Week? —preguntó Narumi.

—Tenemos que hacerlo. Las preliminares de la Inter High son la próxima semana —respondió Akaashi.

—Vendréis a vernos, ¿no? —preguntó Komi mientras intentaba arrebatarle un trozo de onigiri a Konoha.

—¡Claro!

—Ni de coña.

Akari y Anri respondieron a la vez. Narumi contuvo una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Anri diría que no, pero sabía que su mejor amiga terminaría siendo arrastrada a los partidos por la primera.

—Tomad —Narumi abrió los bentos para que pudieran coger de la poca comida que les había sobrado—. Tendréis que recuperar energía.

—Gracias, Matsuyama —Sarukui fue el primero en tomar asiento, justo al lado de Narumi—. ¿Lo has preparado tú?

—Oh, no. Ha sido Akari-san. Yo me he encargado del postre.

—A ver, a ver —de un salto, Komi se situó al otro lado de Narumi y tomó asiento también.

—De eso nada —Narumi apartó la tartera en la que había metido el pastel de fresas con nata—.. Primero tienes que comer en condiciones, luego el postre.

—¿Estás de coña? —parpadeó Komi confuso.

—Al menos alguien pone algo de cordura.

—¡Eh, Washio! ¡No te pongas de su parte!

—Me pongo de su parte porque Matsuyama tiene razón.

—¿Qué sois ahora vosotros dos, mis padres?

—De eso nada —espetó Bokuto con molestia. Todos se giraron para mirarle con las cejas enarcadas, sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de actitud. El capitán permaneció de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que Akaashi le golpeó con el codo en un costado para que dejara de comportarse como un niño pequeño sin ningún motivo aparente—. Quiero decir —Bokuto carraspeó—, si Matsuyama y Washio hubieran tenido un hijo no sería tan feo como tú.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? —Komi cogió un trozo de pan que le lanzó a Bokuto.

—¡No tiréis la comida, idiotas! —les gritó Anri— Si vais a comer, comed, pero no deis guerra, maldita sea. ¿Es que tenéis que estar siempre dando el espectáculo?

—Oh, vamos, Hanazawa... —Konoha le dio con el codo a Anri unos toquecitos— En realidad nos tienes aprecio.

—En realidad podríais moriros y el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

—Eres una bruta.

—Y tú un imbécil.

—Parad de una vez —les regañó Washio, tomando unos palillos para empezar a comer.

En unos pocos minutos, la comida que había sobrado desapareció cuando los chicos del equipo de volleyball se habían puesto a comer. Akari, Anri y Narumi les observaron completamente embelesadas ante su facilidad para tragar, prácticamente sin masticar.

—¿Y Shirofoku? —preguntó Akari al percatarse de que la manager de tercero no estaba entre ellos.

—Se ha ido con Suzumeda —le explicó Washio—. Ha venido su padre a buscarla y se ha ido con ella.

—Vale, ya he comido suficiente, quiero mi trozo de tarta —exigió Komi a Narumi. Ésta sonrió y abrió la tartera. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron al verla y abrió la boca de par en par.

—Parece sacada de un catálogo —comentó Saru, inclinándose hacia Narumi para ver mejor.

Narumi cortó un trozo que le entregó al libero. Éste se llevó el primer trozo a la boca. Durante unos instantes, frunció el ceño, pero, después, su expresión se suavizó y sonrió.

—Dios mío, Matsuyama. Creo que he alcanzado el Nirvana con esta tarta.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Está para morirse! Tienes que prepararme una.

—No tengas cara —intervino Washio, quien estaba escuchando la conversación a pesar de tener a Akari, Akaashi y Onaga entre medias.

—Bueno, te la pagaré.

—No es necesario —Narumi sonrió—. Puedo prepararte una. Pero no hasta después de las preliminares. No te conviene comer tantos dulces antes de un torneo.

—¿Siempre cuidas tanto a la gente, Matsuyama-senpai? —preguntó Onaga con timidez.

—Ella es así. No lo puede evitar —respondió en su lugar Anri.

—Hagamos un trato —Komi se giró hacia ella—. Si nos clasificamos para la Inter High, me harás una tarta de fresa y nata como esta.

—Trato hecho —Narumi tomó la mano de Komi y la estrechó, sellando aquel trato.

—Bokuto, estás demasiado callado —comentó Akari, posando sus ojos sobre el chico. Éste se encogió de hombros—. ¿Mal día? —había visto muchas veces jugar al equipo. Quizás Bokuto había tenido otro de sus bajones durante el entrenamiento.

—¡Qué va! —intervino Konoha— Bokuto ha estado hoy en plena forma, ¿verdad?

—Hemos tenido que sacarle casi a rastras del gimnasio —añadió Saru.

Bokuto se revolvió en su sitio, sentado entre Akaashi y Anri. No entendía por qué, pero le ponía furioso la familiaridad con la que todos parecían hablar a Narumi. Se acababan de conocer y ya se atrevían a hablarle como si fuera alguien más del grupo. Bokuto sentía todo el rato la mirada de reojo del colocador y chasqueó la lengua. Era como si Akaashi pretendiera leerle el pensamiento y lo detestaba, porque solía ser como un libro abierto para él.

—Podríamos hacer algo mañana —sugirió Komi de repente—. El entrenador nos ha dado libres los días que quedan de vacaciones.

—¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales? —Sarukui cogió una fresa del pastel con los dedos, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Washio—. Está haciendo un tiempo muy bueno y a mí me apetece.

—¿Por qué no? —Konoha se encogió de hombros—. ¿Os apuntáis? —se giró para mirar a Anri.

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre la chica. Ésta dudó, sintiendo la presión de todos sobre ella. ¿Por qué se suponía que debía ser ella la que tomara la decisión? Vale que detestara a los chicos que estaban en clubes de deportes, pero eso no significaba que Akari y Narumi dejaran esa decisión en sus manos.

—Vale —dijo finalmente tras suspirar.

—¡Genial!

—Deberíamos ir temprano —comentó Akari.

—Tampoco te pases. ¿Vas a hacernos madrugar en vacaciones? —protestó Konoha.

—No estoy diciendo que tengamos que levantarnos a las siete de la mañana, pero creo que ir a las diez a las termas es una hora más que prudente.

—Once.

—Diez y media.

—Te lo compro —cedió finalmente el punta receptor.

—Entonces, ¿quedamos a las diez y media frente a las aguas termales? —todos asintieron ante la pregunta de Sarukui.

—Habrá que avisar a Shirofoku —añadió Washio—. Si se entera de que hemos ido sin ella, nos matará.

—Yo la avisaré —se ofreció Akari—. Le diré también que se lo diga a Suzumeda-san. Quizás quiera venir también.

Al día siguiente

Narumi asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta del metro. En seguida captó a Anri por el cristal de una de las ventanas del vagón antes de que se detuviera y, una vez las puertas se abrieron, comenzó a dar saltitos e hizo un gesto con la mano para captar la atención de su amiga, quien corrió hacia dónde ella se encontraba, prácticamente al otro extremo del andén. Un pitido indicó que las puertas volverían a cerrarse, por lo que Anri dio dos últimas zancadas y saltó sobre Narumi, quien la recogió en sus brazos impidiendo que se quedara fuera.

—Odio el metro —refunfuñó Anri, colocándose bien su chaqueta.

Tenían todavía unos veinte minutos de trayecto hasta la parada más cercana a las aguas termales y, en principio, todos habían quedado el día anterior en verse allí en una media hora.

—Qué guapa te has puesto, ¿no? —añadió Anri, mirando a Narumi de arriba abajo. La muchacha sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso.

Mientras que Anri había optado por unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta que podían resumirse en un look casual, más bien improvisado, Narumi había pasado varios minutos frente a su extenso armario, decidiendo qué ponerse.

Narumi nunca había sido una persona que dejara las cosas al azar, eso estaba claro, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía con amigos. Y, por amigos, no es que no contara a Anri como tal, pero ella era diferente. Eran como hermanas. Habían sido ellas dos desde que habían comenzado la preparatoria. Por eso Narumi no sabía cómo debía vestirse para salir con un grupo de personas.

Finalmente, y creyendo que había tomado la mejor decisión, había optado por una falda de vuelo que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, un jersey fino y unas botas de cordones. Era la primera vez que la verían fuera de la escuela y quería dar buena imagen, pero tampoco quería parecer una persona completamente diferente, así que mantuvo su moño alto como parte de su look habitual. Eso le llevó a preguntarse, ¿cómo serían todos fuera de la escuela? Acostumbrada a verles siempre con el uniforme, de clase en clase, ¿qué cambiaría en todos ellos estando fuera de Fukurodani?

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

Anri y ella fueron de las primeras en llegar a las termas. Bokuto, Akaashi, Onaga y Suzumeda ya estaban allí, aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho más al resto. Narumi observó a todos y cada uno de ellos con curiosidad, no participando en sus conversaciones y sonriendo cada vez que alguien elevaba la voz. Al igual que en Fukurodani, todos seguían siendo igual de habladores y, sobre todo, de ruidosos. Se sintió entonces estúpida por creer que algo cambiaría en ellos simplemente por el hecho de estar en otro 'hábitat' que no fuera la escuela, pero, también, se sintió especialmente aliviada. Resultaba curioso cómo, sin apenas conocerlos, Narumi se sentía a gusto con todos ellos. Quizás no había olvidado lo que significaba estar rodeada de gente, por mucho que ella se siguiera empeñando, después de dos años, en aislarse. Pero, por eso mismo, se cuestionaba si, a pesar de todo, tenía derecho de divertirse, de conocer nuevas personas y, por qué no, de hacer nuevos amigos.

—Matsuyama —Narumi dio un respingo al escuchar que la llamaban. Shirofoku la miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que llevaba varios minutos ausente—, no estés tan seria. ¡Que estamos de vacaciones! —la chica le dio una palmadita en la espalda, más fuerte de lo normal. Narumi rio de forma nerviosa.

—¿Qué yukatas vamos a elegir? —preguntó Akari observando los diferentes diseños expuestos en la recepción.

—¡Podríamos elegir todas el mismo e ir todas iguales!

—¿En serio, Kaori-san? —Shirofoku contuvo una carcajada, haciendo que Suzumeda se avergonzara por lo que acababa de decir.

—A mí no me parece tan mala idea —intervino Akari, sonriendo a la manager de primero con complicidad—. Sería divertido.

—Si vamos a ir todas iguales, por favor, que sea con la yukata que tiene el degradado de beige a fucsia en la parte baja —siguió Anri—. Es el más elegante.

—Desde luego —la apoyó Shirofoku.

—¿A ti qué te parece, Narumi-san? —Akari se giró para saber su opinión.

—Lo que decidáis está bien.

Las tres chicas se acercaron hasta el mostrador para pedir las yukatas, mientras que Anri se quedó atrás, esperando junto a Narumi.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro —respondió Narumi tragando saliva. Anri la observó durante unos instantes y, finalmente, apretó cariñosamente el brazo de su mejor amiga, mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando por esa cabecita tuya, está bien Narumi. No te fuerces demasiado.

Narumi asintió, curvando la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Aquello pareció contentar a Anri, quien parecía mucho más satisfecha. A veces le asustaba lu mucho que Anri la conocía, era como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Chicos y chicas se separaron. A pesar de que había una zona común al aire libre en las termas en la que había una especie de piscina, decidieron ir directamente a las saunas, separadas por sexos.

Por absurdo que pudiera parecer, Narumi nunca había estado en unas termas, así que todo era nuevo para ella. El concepto de tener que desnudarse delante de otras personas, por mucho que fueran mujeres como ella, no terminaba de agradarle. Mientras el resto de sus acompañantes de metían en el agua, Narumi echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Se percató de que había también pequeños cubículos, saunas individuales que le resultaban más apetecibles, pero era consciente de que, si no hacía lo que el resto, podría ser tachada de aburrida, incluso de desagradable y, además, Anri se preocuparía por ella cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

Suspiró con resignación y dejó apoyado la yukata sobre un poyete lo más cercano al borde. Se introdujo rápidamente en el agua, provocando pequeñas ondas en la superficie ante su repentino movimiento, y se sumergió hasta que el agua le llegó a la altura del cuello.

—Ahh… —Anri echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el borde, y cerró los ojos. El agua estaba caliente y, a pesar de que ya estaban en mayo y las temperaturas iban aumentando progresivamente, seguía siendo igual de agradable— Qué gusto. Hacía tanto que no venía a las aguas termales que ya se me había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaban.

—Saldremos como nuevas —sonrió Suzumeda.

—Y falta nos hace. Sobre todo a ti y a mí —añadió Shirofoku.

—Esto debería pagároslo la escuela. Para relajaros tras tener que pasar días y días con esos idiotas —ambas managers rieron ante la idea de Anri.

—Deberíais proponerlo entonces —Akari rio también—. Tener a Bokuto en el equipo os supone un esfuerzo extra que no está recogido en vuestro trabajo como managers.

—Gracias. Alguien que nos entiende.

—¿Tan malo es tener a Bokuto en el equipo? —preguntó Narumi con curiosidad. Todo el mundo se quejaba del capitán, pero nadie parecía detestarle. Le resultaba contradictorio.

—Qué mona… —Shirofoku la miró con ternura— Te queda mucho todavía por aprender.

—No le hagas caso, Matsuyama-san —añadió Suzumeda—. Bokuto-san es verdaderamente impresionante. Su único problema es que tiene un carácter que es difícil de controlar.

—¿Carácter difícil de controlar? No me pareció eso cuando le conocí.

—No creo que sea en el sentido que te imaginas —explicó Shirofoku—. Pero si vinieras a verles algún día, entenderías a qué nos referimos.

—Ya… No creo que pueda.

—Pues intenta explicárselo a Bokuto, porque creo que él no lo ha entendido. Está deseando que vayas. Y, no lo neguemos, el resto queremos más galletas de las tuyas.

—Estaban deliciosas —corroboró Suzumeda.

—Ya me lo dijo, que os las habíais comido…

—Menudo chivato —Shirofoku se cruzó de brazos.

—No me dijiste que le habías hecho galletas —Anri frunció el ceño.

—Darle las gracias a secas me parecía poco —Narumi se encogió de hombros—. No fue para tanto.

—No te creas —dijo Shirofoku—. No deja de repetirnos que nos comimos _sus_ galletas, las que _tú_ le hiciste. Chica, no sé qué le has hecho…

—Yo no he hecho nada —Narumi emitió una risita.

—Bokuto es adorable —Akari rio—. Emocionarse de esa manera por una nueva amistad…

—Sí, amistad —Shirofoku sonrió de medio lado, burlona.

—Que ni lo sueñe —espetó Anri.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —Suzumeda enarcó una ceja.

—¿Insinúas que a Bokuto le gusta Narumi-san? —Akari se inclinó hacia delante, interesada en el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Tú crees? —Suzumeda se quedó pensativa— Bokuto-san se emociona por todo. No sabría diferenciar si una chica le gusta o si simplemente le cae bien.

—No me imagino a Bokuto enamorado —Akari hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué clase de novio creéis que sería?

—¡Uchimura-san! —Suzumeda se sonrojó.

—Yo creo que le pega ser detallista.

—De esos a los que se le olvida tu cumpleaños —añadió Shirofoku.

—Y que no sabe nunca cómo te sientes ni sabe qué ha dicho para que estés molesta con él —completó Anri.

—Pobre Bokuto-san —la manager de primero hizo una mueca.

—¿Y tú qué crees, Narumi-san?

Narumi no respondió a Akari. La chica, simplemente, se puso en pie y salió del agua.

—¿Narumi-san? —parpadeó la muchacha confusa.

—Voy a salir un rato —Narumi se puso la yukata—. Estoy un poco mareada por el calor.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Anri hizo el amago de ponerse en pie, pero Narumi la detuvo.

—No, no. Quédate aquí. Disfruta. No quiero ser una aguafiestas. Solo necesito un poco de aire. En cuanto esté bien, regresaré.

Las cuatro chicas observaron a Narumi alejarse. Una vez desapareció por la puerta, intercambiaron miradas interrogantes, estableciéndose una especie de silencio incómodo entre ellas. No obstante, duró poco, ya que Shirofoku retomó la conversación y preguntó por la clase de novios que serían el resto del equipo. Pronto se olvidaron de Narumi y dejaron volar su imaginación.

Mientras tanto, Narumi se vio cegada por la luz del exterior cuando salió. Las aguas termales estaban ligeramente iluminadas con el objetivo de encontrar un ambiente relajado. Parpadeó varias veces, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la calidad y, después, caminó en búsqueda de algún sitio en el que sentarse. Pero, para su sorpresa, captó, de espaldas y sentado al borde de la piscina común, la figura de alguien a quien conocía.

—¿Tú también te has mareado por el calor del agua? —Narumi tomó asiento a su lado, introduciendo los pies en el agua fría.

—¿Quién se marea por eso? —Bokuto se giró para mirarla y, cuando se percató de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa.

—Discúlpeme —Narumi chasqueó la lengua—. No todos somos tan fortachones como usted.

—No digas tonterías —Bokuto chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Estás de mal humor por algo? —la muchacha enarcó una ceja.

—No. Es solo que me apetecía estar un rato a solas.

—Vaya, lo siento. Entonces me voy.

—¡No, no! Quédate, Matsuyama. Está bien.

Narumi asintió y sonrió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Narumi jugueteó con los dedos de sus pies, moviéndolos y dejando que las corrientes frías de agua se desplazaran entre ellos. Bokuto la observó de reojo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su moño, siempre impecable y sin un pelo fuera, había perdido parte de su firmeza y dos mechones de pelo ondulado le caían a los lados de su rostro hasta su barbilla. Lucía diferente, no tan perfecta y correcta a como estaba habituado a verla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente la chica. Bokuto dio un respingo. Narumi se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

—N-No, nada. Es que has dicho que estabas mareada, ¿no?

—Ah sí. Pero ya me voy encontrando mejor. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco el aire —Narumi hizo una pausa—. No te rías de mí, pero es la primera vez que vengo a las aguas termales, así que no estoy acostumbrada al vapor que desprende el agua. Supongo que ha sido demasiado para mí.

—¿En serio que no has estado nunca en las aguas termales? —Bokuto abrió los ojos de par en par, a lo que Naurmi negó con la cabeza, confirmando que había escuchado bien.

—Mi madre nunca estuvo a favor de que viniéramos a este tipo de sitios —la chica rodó los ojos—. Me da vergüenza incluso decirlo… Pero mi madre piensa que este tipo de sitios no son para la gente de nuestro estatus social —Bokuto frunció el ceño—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es estúpido. Pero ella de verdad cree que, para eso, tenemos los spas de lujo. Y, a decir verdad, fui a un colegio privado al que asisten los hijos de familias pudientes, así que ellos tampoco iban.

—¿Y cómo es juntarse con gente que no está a tu nivel? —Bokuto escupió prácticamente la pregunta, repitiendo las palabras que Takato le había dicho en el museo.

—¿Estás bien, Bokuto-san? —Narumi le miró preocupada. No conocía a Bokuto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero podía jurar que el chico no era así— ¿He hecho algo que ha podido molestarte?

Bokuto presionó sus labios en una fina línea. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Se rascó la nuca y suspiró. Quizás en los últimos días se le estaban pasando demasiadas cosas por la mente.

—Perdón, perdón. Es solo que… Bueno… ¿No te parece que todos se toman demasiada confianza contigo cuando te acaban de conocer? —le avergonzaba hacerle esa pregunta, pero de verdad que quería saber su respuesta.

—Uh… —Narumi dudó unos instantes, confundida— ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? ¿Es que debería? —se encogió de hombros— Quiero decir, eso nos pasó a nosotros, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón —Bokuto agachó la mirada.

—N-No estoy muy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente. O sea, no es que no haya tenido nunca muchos amigos, los he tenido, pero solo he estado con Anri desde que entré a Fukurodani. Esto es nuevo para mí, pero, en vez de sentirme incómoda, me siento bastante bien —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Es gratificante.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Los dos centraron su atención en sus pies, evitando mirarse. Mientras que Bokuto se sentía confundido, repleto de emociones y sentimientos que desconocía, Narumi se llevó su mano a su tripa, donde sentía como si ciento de mariposas revolotearan en su interior.

—Oye —hablaron los dos a la vez. Inmediatamente, ambos apartaron la mirada sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Di-Dime —articuló finalmente Narumi.

—N-No. Tú primero.

—Hum… —Narumi se colocó tras la oreja uno de los mechones de flequillo que se había escapado de su moño— Es una tontería en realidad —la chica soltó una risita nerviosa—, pero tu pelo ha perdido parte de su volumen por el calor.

Narumi extendió su brazo izquierda hacia él. La chica pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Bokuto, mucho más bajo que de costumbre, y lo acarició, tirando ligeramente hacia arriba para volverlo a levantarlo del todo, tal y cómo él siempre lo llevaba. Bokuto sonrió y Narumi le devolvió la sonrisa. Y, por unos instantes, con la mano de Narumi enterrada en su –sorprendentemente- suave pelo, permanecieron inmóviles, ajenos al movimiento que había a su alrededor, disfrutando simplemente de su compañía.

—Ah, así que aquí estabais.

Bokuto dio un respingo, haciendo que Narumi apartara lentamente su mano de su pelo. Ambos se giraron para toparse con Komi y Sarukui tras ellos. El primero inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, sin comprender muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, mientras que Saru tenía tatuada en su cara una sonrisa burlona de medio lado que no pasó desapercibida para Narumi.

—Vamos a ir a comer algo, pero quizás vosotros prefiráis comeros entre vosotros.

—¿¡De qué hablas, Saru!? —ladró Bokuto poniéndose en pie— ¿Qué podría tener Matsuyama que quisiera comer?

—Pffft —Komi y Saru rompieron a reír a carcajadas y, aunque Narumi al principio se sentía avergonzada, finalmente terminó uniéndose a ambos chicos—. A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas.

—Definitivamente, no piensas antes de hablar —articuló Komi entre lágrimas.

—Venga, vamos a comer algo —refunfuñó Bokuto, alejándose de ellos con el objetivo, también, de ocultar su cara colorada por la vergüenza tras caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta.

Fue Sarukui el que terminó por acercarse a Narumi y le tendió la mano para ayudar a ésta a levantarse.

—Eres todo un caballero, Sarukui-senpai.

—Sí, no como otros —chinchó Saru a Bokuto, aunque éste fingió que no le había escuchado.

Narumi se separó de los chicos para prepararse antes de abandonar las termas. Había pasado mucho más tiempo del que creía con Bokuto. No recordaba haber conversado demasiado con él, por lo que, quizás, los silencios que se habían establecido entre ellos no habían sido tan cortos como ella creía. Definitivamente, el tiempo pasaba mucho más despacio cuando estaba cerca del capitán de Fukurodani.

Una vez volvieron a reunirse fuera de las aguas termales, caminaron todos juntos hasta un parque cercano. En él, un hombre tenía un carrito en el que vendía comida, así que compraron algo con lo que saciar su apetito a medio día.

—Si el entrenador se entera de lo que estáis comiendo antes de las preliminares, os mataría —comentó Suzumeda al ver a los chicos devorar las hamburguesas y perritos calientes que se habían pedido.

—No tiene por qué enterarse —respondió Bokuto con la boca llena—. Será nuestro secreto.

—Menudo capitán… —murmuró Washio mientras le entregaba a Narumi lo que ella había pedido, provocando en la chica una leve risa.

—Deberíamos hacer algo más a menudo todos juntos —comentó Konoha.

—¿Como qué? —quiso saber Akari.

—La cuestión sería cuándo —intervino Shirofoku—. Ahora empezamos con el festival cultural y luego vienen los exámenes.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Habéis pensado ya en algo? —preguntó Suzumeda.

—Sí.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Bokuto, quien se había cruzado de brazos, visiblemente satisfecho.

—¿Y qué se supone que es? —Saru enarcó una ceja.

—No puedo decirlo. Es un secreto —el chico les apuntó con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria—. ¡No quiero que copiéis mi idea!

—¿Crees de verdad que alguien la copiaría? —Narumi contuvo una carcajada.

—¿¡Tú también te vuelves contra mí, Matsuyama!?

—Un momento, ¿tú lo sabes? —Komi tomó de los hombros a Narumi— ¿Qué es?

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Matsuyama! —gritó Bokuto.

—Ya lo has oído. Yo no puedo hacer nada —la chica se encogió de hombros, por lo que el líbero chasqueó la lengua, poco conforme.

—Nosotros tendremos que convocar una reunión —comentó Akaashi, dirigiéndose directamente a Narumi.

—No es que me emocione especialmente, pero, sí, tienes razón —por mucho que Narumi estuviera con los ruidosos y escandalosos miembros del equipo de volleyball, eso no quería decir que sus deseos de no pasar desapercibida hubieran cambiado. Por contradictorio que pareciera, pretendía seguir manteniendo su discreta, o más bien nula, vida estudiantil. Sin embargo, poco podía saber que todos esos encuentros que había tenido, iban a revolucionar su vida más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—Se lo comunicaré al resto de la clase cuando regresemos, ¿te parece? —Akaashi se ofreció porque sabía lo poco que a Narumi le gustaba relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase— Cuanto antes hagamos la votación, más tiempo tendremos para prepararlo todo y no tendremos que ir a contrarreloj como sucedió el año pasado.

—Ya, ya —intervino Anri—. Parecéis dos diplomáticos hablando. ¿Quién os ha poseído?

—No sé si quiero que vengáis vosotros dos a la próxima quedada —bromeó Saru—. Acabáis con toda la diversión en un segundo.

—Bien. Entonces no iremos —respondió Akaashi con simpleza, manteniendo una expresión imperturbable.

—Lo peor de todo es que parece que lo dice completamente en serio —añadió Konoha haciendo una mueca

Narumi miró de reojo a Akaashi y éste le devolvió la mirada. Ésta sonrió, haciendo que el chico mirara para otro lado. Ambos sabían que, en realidad, el colocador no lo decía en serio

—En verano tenemos que hacer algo —todos miraron a Narumi sorprendidos—. Ir a la playa o a algún sitio. Incluso al festival de verano.

Durante unos segundos, todos permanecieron en silencio. No sabían nada de Matsuyama Narumi, más allá de que su padre era uno de los hombres más poderosos de la economía de Japón. Hasta ese momento, la muchacha había pasado desapercibida para todos ellos, porque se esforzaba por alejarse del foco mediático que suponía su vida. Y, ahora, ella les estaba hablando con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si hubiera olvidado todo ese año que había pasado ajena a todo.

—Me parece bien —opinó finalmente Anri, tomando del brazo a su amiga. Era la primera vez que veía a Narumi tan abierta a otros y, aunque ambas compartían el mismo interés por relacionarse con otros alumnos de Fukurodani, Anri estaba viendo a la Narumi que tanto deseaba volver a ver. Y, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, la influencia de los idiotas que conformaban el equipo de volleyball parecía estar haciendo mella en ella, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta—. Me apunto

—Y nosotros también —respondió el resto al unísono, formando una promesa que, a pesar del paso de las semanas, no sería olvidada una vez llegara el mes de agosto.

* * *

 _"Cada nuevo amigo que ganamos en la carrera de la vida nos perfecciona y enriquece más aún por lo que de nosotros mismos nos descubre, que por lo que de él mismo nos da"_  
 **— Miguel de Unamuno**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	12. El tiempo vuela

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, siento no haber respondido a las reviews por MP como siempre hago. No he tenido tiempo, pero prometo que las próximas las responderé, aunque tenga los días más liados todavía que ahora jaja Pero muchas gracias a Kiryhara, EasternHare y Guest por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios :)  
He borrado el capítulo y ahora lo resubo porque soy tonta y se me olvidó comentar una cosa xD Resulta que, como tengo tanto tiempo libre en mi vida (nótese la ironía), se me ha ocurrido una idea para otro fanfic de Haikyuu. Tengo que perfeccionarla, pero quiero que tenga a otro de los chicos de Haikyuu como prota. Según el OC que tengo en mente, hay tres opciones que me vienen muy bien, pero me gustaría que decidiérais por mí, así que os pido, por favor, que me digáis cuál os gusta más y, en caso de que ninguno, pues en la opcion de 'otro' me decís quién: onlineencuesta. com s/f331761 Espero que no tengáis ningún problemilla para entrar, que Fanfiction no me permite poner el link al completo. Tenéis que quitar los espacios y añadir una barra tras el com. ¡Mil gracias!  
Y, ahora sí, el capítulo de esta vez es un poco de transición para hacer avanzar la historia al siguiente punto. Eso sí, sé que más de una me va a odiar por haber cortado el capítulo donde lo he cortado xD Lo cierto es que, en realidad, seguía, pero al ver que superaba las 7.000 palabras me he visto obligada a dejaros un poquito con la miel en los labios. Cuando leáis ya sabréis a qué me refiero ;)

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 11**  
El tiempo vuela

Durante los días siguientes a su regreso de las vacaciones por la Golden Week, ninguno tuvo mucho tiempo libre. Los chicos del club de volleyball habían disputado las preliminares de la Inter High, que se jugaría en junio, antes de los exámenes. Aunque Narumi no había podido asistir debido a sus compromisos, no solo con su hermano mayor, sino también con su padre, había conocido rápidamente la noticia de la clasificación de Fukurodani gracias a un mensaje de Akari, quien había terminado arrastrando a Anri a los partidos, según ella en contra de su propia voluntad. Por otra parte, las clases tampoco les habían dejado mucho tiempo para verse. Ono-sensei les había dado una semana para entregar el proyecto del cohete propulsado por agua, por lo que, aprovechando el escaso tiempo libre del que disponían, durante aquellos días Narumi solo había visto Akaashi. No obstante, aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos se habían visto limitados a conversaciones centradas en la materia y a alguna pregunta cortés por parte de Narumi sobre cómo iban los entrenamientos.

Aquella mañana, ya liberados de la carga de los trabajos, Narumi se sentía con más energía. La noche anterior había estado preparando la tarta de fresas y nata que en su momento había pactado con Komi y estaba deseando ver la cara del chico cuando comprobara que ella no había olvidado su trato.

—Kita, vas a llegar tarde —Narumi llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Ella ya se disponía a bajar para tomar su desayuno, pero no había escuchado movimiento por parte de su hermano. Al abrir la puerta, comprobó que la habitación de Kita permanecía a oscuras— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás malo?

—Me duele la tripa —una voz lejana respondió de debajo de las sábanas.

—Déjame ver —Narumi se sentó y apartó las sábanas para ver el rostro de su hermano, aunque éste peleó con ella para que no le desarropara—. Kita —el niño se negó a mirarla—. Kita, mírame.

—No.

—¿Es esto por haber perdido ayer? —durante varios segundos, no hubo respuesta. No era la primera vez que Kita usaba la misma estrategia para no ir a clase. Con su madre o Sakurai-san podría funcionar, pero no con ella.

—No quiero ir a clase.

—Pues vas a ir, porque no estás malo.

—¡No puedo ir! —Kita se incorporó rápidamente— ¡Perdimos por mi culpa!

Narumi suspiró con resignación. Kita se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara con las sábanas otra vez, emitiendo un gemido leve. El día anterior habían jugado la final de las preliminares. Había sido un partido duro, trabado, en el que ninguno de los dos equipos lograba crear ocasiones manifiestas de gol. Sin embargo, en una de las acciones, el delantero del equipo contrario había conseguido dejar atrás la defensa y quedarse mano a mano con Kita. El niño había intentado parar al jugador, pero, al meter la mano para arrebatarle el balón de los pies, calculó mal y le derribó. Fue penalti y expulsión y el equipo de la escuela privada Hongō terminó perdiendo el partido por dos goles a cero, un duro castigo.

—Escúchame, Kita. Ahora puede parecerte el fin del mundo, pero no lo es.

—Eso es fácil para ti decirlo —el niño escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras—. Tú no sabes lo que es competir a nivel deportivo y en lo único que competías antes abandonaste. No deberías darme lecciones.

Narumi presionó sus labios en una fina línea. Sintió ganas de propinarle una bofetada a su hermano pequeño por lo que acababa de decir, porque él no podía llegar a entender por qué se sentía así, por qué ella había abandonado lo que más había disfrutado en toda su vida: la música. Narumi achacó aquellas palabras a la frustración y al dolor que sentía por verse responsable de aquella dolorosa derrota, pero debía aprender a controlar sus palabras.

—Voy a pasar por alto lo que me acabas de decir —Narumi frunció ligeramente el ceño. Aquello sonó como una advertencia que Kita captó al instante por el tono amenazador de su hermana mayor—. No sabré mucho de competición a nivel deportivo, como tú dices, pero sí sé cuál es papel de un buen capitán. Y tú no lo estás siendo —su hermano pequeño la miró visiblemente ofendido—. No me mires así. Duele que te digan la verdad, ¿eh? Es realmente impresionante que te eligieran capitán cuando ni siquiera estás en tu último año de colegio. Tienes solo diez años y te han dado una responsabilidad muy grande, lo sé, pero todos comentemos errores. Ahora todos estarán dolidos, pero sois un equipo. Da ejemplo y da la cara. Y si te la tienen que partir, que te la partan.

—¿Me van a pegar? —preguntó Kita preocupado, a lo que Narumi rio.

—Es una metáfora, Kita, una simple forma de hablar. Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente recibirás muchas críticas, es posible que muchos te culpen por lo que pasó ayer, pero sois un equipo y tú, como capitán, tendrás que aguantar muchas veces las críticas. Sé que es duro y hoy tendrás un día horrible, así que asegúrate de que en el próximo partido harás una gran actuación. De esa manera se les olvidará lo que ha sucedido en este partido —Narumi se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta para salir—. Y no olvides tampoco que de los errores se aprende.

Mientras dejaba la habitación, Narumi sintió los ojos de su hermano clavados sobre ella. Unos minutos después, Kita bajó para desayunar y, aunque no parecía aún muy convencido de ir al colegio, Narumi se sintió especialmente orgullosa de él por ello.

—¡Buenos días! —Anri la asaltó cuando Narumi pasó frente a la panadería de sus padres.

—Qué entusiasmo.

—¿Es que tú no lo tienes? ¡Hace un día estupendo! —Narumi se encogió de hombros— ¿Es que ha pasado algo con Kita?

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Ayer perdieron porque cometió un penalti y le expulsaron por ello. Me importa un pimiento el fútbol, pero sé que a tu hermano le afectan esas cosas, como es normal. Y también sé que cada vez que pierde no quiere ir a clase. ¿Cuál ha sido su excusa esta vez?

—Dolor de tripa.

—¿Ves? No es mi hermano, pero le conozco casi como si lo fuera —Anri rio.

—¿Tienes un hermano pequeño, Matsuyama?

Las dos chicas se giraron al escuchar una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días, Washio-senpai —Narumi sonrió al chico, invitándole a unirse a ellas—. Sí, tengo un hermano pequeño que juega al fútbol. No quería ir esta mañana a clase porque perdieron ayer al expulsarle. Se han quedado fuera del torneo de verano.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diez.

—Entonces es normal que se disguste tanto por esas cosas —Washio se encogió de hombros—. No es que yo ya no me disguste por ello, lo sigo haciendo, pero intento tomármelo de otra manera. Al menos voy a clase.

—¿Hoy tenéis entrenamiento? —se interesó Narumi.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —Washio la miró de reojo.

—Tengo una sorpresa para Komi-senpai —Narumi sonrió, emocionada. Washio la miró interrogante.

—Es por el trato que hicieron durante la Golden Week —le explicó Anri al ver la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro—. Lo de que, si el equipo se clasificaba para la Inter High, le prepararía una tarta de fresas y nata.

—¿Se la has preparado de verdad?

Narumi asintió con entusiasmo. El bloqueador central miró a Anri y ésta se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no se lo digas, por favor —le pidió Narumi—. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Desde luego que lo va a ser…

—Sobre todo para Bokuto —canturreó Anri—. Seguro que se muere de celos.

—No digas esas cosas —le regañó Narumi—. La gente se va a pensar cosas que no son. ¿Por qué iba a ponerse celoso Bokuto-san?

—¿Es que tengo que decirlo? —Anri sonrió de medio lado, burlona.

—Definitivamente no es lo que crees.

—Prefiero no continuar con esta conversación —Washio se separó de ellas—. Nos vemos luego —se despidió con la mano mientras enfilaba la izquierda para subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

—¿Ves? Has hecho que Washio-senpai se incomode.

Anri chasqueó la lengua, pero la chica no parecía en absoluto preocupada por lo que el chico pudiera pensar.

—Eso es porque Washio es el único normal de todos ellos —añadió antes de meterse en su clase para no dar a Narumi oportunidad de réplica. La chica rodó los ojos y se metió en el aula contigua a la de su mejor amiga.

El ritmo de las clases había cambiado considerablemente en las últimas semanas. Los exámenes cada vez estaban más cerca y eso comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. No solo la mayoría de alumnos prestaba más atención que de costumbre, sino que los profesores insistían con más frecuencia en decirles a qué temas debían prestar más atención porque eran materia de examen. No obstante, antes de entregarse a los libros por completo, estaba la celebración del Festival Cultural, fecha en la que se aprovechaba el buen tiempo de la primavera para dejar que los estudiantes de Fukurodani mostraran a familiares, amigos y curiosos las bondades de la escuela. Era un momento para pasarlo bien con los amigos, pero también para competir por demostrar cuál había sido la clase más original a la hora de preparar la temática que los visitantes podrían encontrar en su aula.

—Como ya sabéis, debemos elegir qué deseamos hacer para el Festival Cultural.

Narumi se situó detrás de Akaashi. Tras las clases, Akaashi había pedido al resto de compañeros que se quedaran un poco más para votar entre todos cuáles eran las mejores opciones y empezar a trabajar cuanto antes en el proyecto. El año pasado habían tenido que pasar casi toda la noche anterior en vela terminando trajes y decoraciones, así que el colocador había escarmentado de aquella experiencia y no deseaba que volviera a suceder.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que aquellos que tengan alguna idea la compartan en voz alta. Matsuyama-san las apuntará en la pizarra —Akaashi se giró para mirarla. Narumi asintió y tomó un trozo de tiza—. Después procederemos a una votación. Cada uno escribirá su voto en un trozo de papel que meterá en esta bolsa de plástico —Akaashi les mostró una pequeña bolsa transparente—. Matsuyama-san y yo los contaremos y así sabremos al ganador. El voto es secreto, así no habrá presiones sin enfados —Akaashi hizo una pausa para que se formularan preguntas, pero nadie dijo nada—. ¿Alguna idea?

—¡Un café cosplay! —gritó entusiasmado Mayama Hiloto. Varias chicas comenzaron a protestar mientras un grupo de chicos estaba dispuesto a apoyar la idea de su compañero.

—¡De eso nada!

—¡Lo hacéis para vernos a todas vestidas de maids!

—Además, todas las clases harán lo mismo.

—Entonces que proponéis, ¿eh? —los chicos se cruzaron de brazos— Porque solo os estáis quejando. Ninguna habéis aportado ideas.

—Sois unos pervertidos…

—Está bien. Calma —intervino Akaashi—. Matsuyama-san, por favor.

Narumi escribió en letra grande y clara en la pizarra la idea de Mayama de realizar un café cosplay. No estaría de acuerdo con sus compañeras en muchas cosas, pero no podía evitar darles la razón en aquel asunto. Todos los años, desde la escuela media, lo único de lo que se habían vestido era de maid en los festivales culturales. Todos los alumnos de cada clase tenían la repetitiva e insulsa idea de hacer un café en el que todos tuvieran que ir vestidos de la mayor forma vejatoria posible. Debido a eso, su padre nunca le había dejado participar, así que sus apariciones en los Festivales Culturales se habían limitado a asistir como simple espectadora.

—Si ésta es la única idea que tenemos, entonces es lo que haremos —más protestas por parte de las chicas siguieron a Akaashi—. Lo siento, pe-

—¡Un ring de lucha libre!

Todos se giraron para mirar a Ohmori Takeo. El chico estaba sentado sobre su pupitre, en la esquina derecha al fondo de la clase. Las bocas de sus compañeros se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. Si por algo se caracterizaba el chico, era por ser el típico desesperado por encontrar novia, de esos que se sienta con amigos en un banco del campus para ver a las chicas hacer ejercicio, disfrutando de las vistas de sus piernas expuestas por los pantalones cortos.

—¿Nos tomas el pelo? —preguntó Yamanaka Ai, una de las chicas más populares de todo Fukurodani y miembro del equipo de animadoras.

—Lo digo en serio —el chico se puso en pie sobre la mesa—. Eso es algo que nadie ha hecho. Y, además, ¡la lucha libre mola!

—Ohmori-san, bájate de la mesa ahora mismo —le advirtió Akaashi con su tono habitual.

—¿Y qué crees que vamos a hacer? —la muchacha se cruzó de brazos— Nadie aquí sabe hacer lucha libre. Es peligroso, idiota.

—En primer lugar, llevo dos años pidiendo en el templo de mi abuelo que me dirijas la palabra, Yamanaka. Gracias, kami-sama —el chico juntó sus manos y miró al techo. Yamanaka entrecerró los ojos—. En segundo lugar, en la lucha libre nunca se pegan porque sí. Quiero decir, lo divertido es que siempre hay una historia detrás. Propongo crear una historia, la de una heroína, que serás tú, Yamanaka, que quiera salvar a su pueblo de los malos. Las luchas serán en el ring.

—¿¡Y por qué tengo que ser yo!?

—Porque eres guapa y popular. Ya solo por eso vendrá la gente a vernos. Eres animadora, así que sabes hacer acrobacias que vendrán bien para la lucha y, antes de que digas nada —levantó su dedo índice para silenciarla—, no vamos a dejarte ahí sola. Algunos de nosotros iremos de negro. Os ayudaríamos a hacer las acrobacias y os sujetaríamos para que no os cayerais —Ohmori se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho con su explicación.

—Es la cosa más absurda que he oído nunca.

—¡Pues di tu algo! No quieres un café cosplay. Tampoco que hagamos un espectáculo de lucha libre…

Narumi se giró para apuntar la idea de Ohmori. A continuación, la clase enloqueció por completo. En vista de que nadie más daba ideas, Akaashi pidió que se guardara silencio y cada uno escribió en un papel su elección. A la hora de hacer recuento la gran mayoría había votado en blanco o había escrito protestas por lo sucedido. Akaashi suspiró resignado y se masajeó la sien, al borde de la desesperación. Narumi frunció el ceño, siendo testigo de cómo el resto de sus compañeros seguía discutiendo.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Ya está bien! —elevó su tono de voz por encima del de sus compañeros. Poco a poco fueron guardando silencio hasta que todos centraron su atención sobre Narumi. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados, dando toquecitos con su pie sobre la tarima de madera— ¿Podéis hacer el favor de dejar de comportaros como críos? Las dos ideas son estúpidas, pero no tenemos nada mejor. Akaashi-san prefirió daros el beneficio de la duda e intentar llevar a cabo una medida tan democrática como es una votación, pero me temo que para unos cerebros tan simples como los vuestros es imposible.

Varios compañeros parecían indignados. Muchos de ellos abrieron la boca para replicar, pero Narumi elevó su mano, de forma autoritaria. Akaashi enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por aquella reacción de una Narumi que solía ser más bien pasiva en los asuntos de clase. Era una persona completamente diferente y, aunque el shock de verla actuar así seguramente habría detenido a sus compañeros, Akaashi también sintió que había algo más. Era una presencia abrumadora, igual que esa que decían que poseía su padre, Matsuyama Eiji, y que tanta fama le había causado.

—Dado que no se pueden hacer las cosas por las buenas, se harán por las malas —continuó—. Una mano inocente. No me hagáis tener que elegirla —una de las chicas de la primera fila levantó la mano rauda—. Coge un papel —le ordenó Narumi mientras se bajaba de un saltito de la tarima y se acercaba a la chica. Ésta revolvió un poco la bolsa y tomó un papel—. Ábrelo y léelo.

La chica pareció dudar unos instantes, pero, finalmente, desplegó el papel y leyó en voz alta.

—Lucha libre.

—Hala. Ahí lo tenéis. Ya tenemos algo de lo que partir —Narumi regresó a la tarima y se situó al lado de Akaashi. El chico la miró de reojo, conteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, pero Narumi claramente le ignoró, aunque sabía que, posiblemente, el chico le soltaría más adelante alguna pullita por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Toma! —reaccionó Ohmori elevando sus puños al aire en victoria, celebrando con su grupo de amigos el éxito conseguido.

A pesar de que a aquello le siguió todavía un poco de revuelo, lograron tener tiempo para comenzar a organizarse. La clase se dividió en pequeños grupos y cada uno de ellos tenía asignada una tarea diferente. En el caso de Akaashi, estaba en el grupo de aquellos que debían construir y montar el ring. Narumi, en cambio, era la única que se había quedado fuera de esos grupos, ella sería la única que trabajaría en solitario. Todos sus compañeros, aún asimilando la reacción de la chica a sus continuas discusiones por los votos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que, si debía haber una coordinadora, alguien que se encargara de controlar cómo iba todo y asegurarse de que no se pasaban del presupuesto, esa debía ser Narumi.

Después de la reunión, cuando todos tenían claro qué era lo que debían hacer, Akaashi y Narumi fueron los últimos en abandonar el aula. Tuvieron que ordenar pupitres, sillas y papeles que habían terminado desperdigados por todas partes.

—¿Emocionada por tu papel en todo esto? —le preguntó Akaashi mientras se ajustaban sus mochilas al hombro.

—Sí. De hecho creo que es la primera vez que me gusta la tarea que me asignan en un festival cultural —Narumi sonrió entusiasmada—. Tendré que preparar un pequeño archivador para organizarme bien y crearé un calendario para asegurarme de que todo va según lo previsto.

—No tienes que tomártelo tan en serio —Akaashi curvó sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Narumi se sonrojó levemente, un poco avergonzada. Si algo le gustaba, era el orden y, si era ella la encargada de ponerlo, mejor que mejor. Eso le hizo darse cuenta lo mucho que, en realidad, se parecía a su padre. Sin ninguna duda, estaría muy orgulloso de ella cuando le contara todo aquello.

—¿Tenéis hoy entrenamiento?

—Sí —respondió Akaashi—. Aún es pronto, así que he pensado en pasarme por la cafetería para tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir?

—Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Akaashi asintió, sin querer indagar más. El chico hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de ella y caminó hacia el lado contrario, rumbo a la cafetería de Fukurodani. Narumi, por su parte, subió por las escaleras hacia la tercera planta. Varios estudiantes de tercero charlaban en los pasillos y Narumi tuvo que asomarse en las primeras clases para ver si Komi se encontraba allí. No obstante, no necesitó asomarse a muchas más aulas porque, al otro lado del pasillo, captó a los chicos del club de volleyball caminando hacia las escaleras que había justo al otro extremo. Komi caminaba el último, junto a Washio, mientras Bokuto, Sarukui y Konoha charlaban animadamente. Narumi aceleró el paso y, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de los chicos, llamó al líbero.

—Komi-senpai —aquello sonó prácticamente como un susurró—. Komi-senpai —insistió, esta vez en un tono un poco más alto.

Komi miró por encima de su hombro.

—¡Eh, Matsuyama! —saludó, haciendo que Washio se girara también y se detuviera al lado de su amigo. Narumi dio un pequeño respingo ante el tono elevado de voz del chico. Después de lo que Anri le había dicho aquella mañana, no quería que Bokuto la viera entregándole a Komi aquella tarta de fresas y nata, por absurdo que pareciera.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —la chica sentía un nudo en la garganta que se fue deshaciendo poco a poco al ver que ninguno de los otros chicos se percataba de su presencia y enfilaban las escaleras, ajenos a que Washio y Komi no les seguían.

Narumi abrió su bolsa. De su interior, sacó un recipiente de plástico, perfectamente cerrado, que le entregó a Komi. El chico parpadeó confuso, hasta que Narumi le explicó de qué se trataba.

—Es una tarta de fresas y nata. La preparé ayer. Es por haber-

—Habernos clasificado para la Inter High —completó Komi por ella. El chico permaneció en silencio, sus ojos puestos sobre el recipiente. Narumi jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa ante la falta de respuesta por parte del líbero. Abrió la boca para preguntarle si había hecho algo mal, pero, de repente, el muchacho levantó la vista y Narumi se quedó paralizada al ver sus ojos llorosos de felicidad—. Eres mi ángel, Matsuyama —de repente, el chico dio un salto y rompió la distancia que les separaba, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la risa que se escapó de los labios de Narumi sonó entrecortada.

—M-Me alegro de que te haya gustado —Narumi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Su mirada se encontró con la de Washio. El bloqueador, que siempre estaba serio, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpale —dijo—. Su cerebro es demasiado pequeño como para comprender que no puede ir a abrazando a todo el mundo. No sabe lo que es el espacio personal.

—No te pases, Washio. Ahora por listo no te daré ni un trozo.

—Como si fueras a hacerlo igualmente.

—Pues claro que no. ¡Porque esta tarta me la ha preparado Matsuyama! —el chico rio con maldad.

—B-Bueno. Yo creo que me voy ya. Tengo cosas que hacer. Además, el resto se ha ido sin vosotros.

—No te preocupes —Washio se encogió de hombros.

—Muchas gracias, Matsuyama. Guardaré esto como un tesoro. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me lo dices. Soy tu esclavo eterno.

—No será necesario —Narumi rio—. Tened cuidado en el entrenamiento —los dos chicos asintieron con entusiasmo y Narumi se giró para volver por donde había venido.

Washio y Komi se dirigieron a los vestuarios. El líbero se afanó por dejar bien escondida la tarta en la taquilla para que nadie la viera, por lo que eso le llevó un poco más de la cuenta. Cuando ambos entraron al gimnasio, el resto del equipo ya estaba allí.

—¿Dónde demonios estabais? —preguntó Bokuto con los brazos en jarras.

—El entrenador Yamiji ha preguntado por vosotros —continuó Akaashi.

—Ha sido culpa del mono este —Washio señaló a Komi con desinterés—. Tenía que guardar una cosa.

Bokuto dio una palmada para que todos comenzaran a ejercitarse. Komi se quedó parado en medio del gimnasio y se cruzó de brazos, sin poder dar crédito a que sus amigos empezaran el entrenamiento como si nada.

—¿¡Es que no me vais a preguntar qué es!? —exclamó indignado.

—¿Es que se supone que es algo importante? —Sarukui enarcó una ceja. Todos se habían detenido y le miraban con expresión de desinterés. Komi sonrió de medio lado, haciéndose en interesante.

—Matsuyama ha venido a verme —todos miraron a Washio, esperando que él confirmara si aquello era cierto—. ¡Oye, que es verdad! —ladró el chico— ¿¡Os fiais más de la palabra de Washio que de mí!?

—¿Tenemos que responder a eso? —Saru sonrió burlón.

—Ha venido a traerme una tarta de fresas y nata. Se acordaba de nuestro trato.

—Estás de coña —Konoha abrió la boca de par en par.

—No lo estoy. Está bien custodiada en mi taquilla y estoy desenado probarla —canturreó el chico, pasando entre todos, presumiendo, y comenzando a calentar.

—Komi, muérete —replicaron a la vez Konoha y Sarukui, quienes se unieron rápidamente a él, seguidos por un Akaashi al que no le importaba en absoluto aquel tema de la tarta.

—Yo también quiero que Matsuyama-senpai me prepare una tarta… —gimió Onaga, uniéndose al grupo.

Bokuto, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil en el mismo sitio. Sus manos estaban ligeramente cerradas en puños y, aunque su expresión no mostraba enfado, sí parecía ausente. Washio, que había estado observando en todo momento su reacción después de la breve conversación que había mantenido aquella mañana con Matsuyama y Hanazawa, se aproximó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. El capitán se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Venga, que el capitán es el primero que debe dar ejemplo.

Bokuto asintió a las palabras de Washio y, sin más, comenzó a dar las instrucciones para el calentamiento.

Después de aquello, las dos semanas que tenían para preparar sus proyectos para el festival cultural se diluyeron en el tiempo como la sal. Entre los preparativos y las visitas a su hermano mayor, Narumi no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Aprovechaba las mañanas para conversar con Kita e interesarse por su vida, pero de su padre hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía. Por otra parte, si al principio muchos en su clase habían protestado por hacer un evento de lucha libre, ahora todos estaban entusiasmado. El espíritu de la escuela y el compañerismo se había contagiado entre todos y, bajo la mano de hierro de Narumi, a la que, los que aún no conocían ya habían terminado de conocer, los plazos se habían cumplido a la perfección. No habían tenido que trabajar más horas de la cuenta y pudieron regresar a horas prudentes a casa en vez de a altas horas de la noche como algunos habían experimentado el año paso.

El día previo al festival, Narumi se aseguró de repasar grupo por grupo que todo estuviera bien y se llevó a cabo el último ensayo. La historia al final no había quedado tan superflua como creían y Yamanaka Ai iba a ser una gran heroína para la historia.

—Qué pasada… —murmuró Anri, asomada a la puerta del aula de la Clase 6.

—Si hemos logrado esto es gracias, en parte, a Matsuyama-san —Akaashi miró el resultado final con satisfacción—. Ha estado constantemente coordinándonos.

—Por qué será que no me sorprende —Anri sonrió de medio lado y le dio un codazo cariñoso a Narumi—. Vais a ganar este año.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Narumi. Los tres chicos abandonaron el aula y pusieron rumbo a la salida de la escuela. El sol comenzaba a ponerse por el horizonte y los tonos anaranjados del atardecer se iban oscureciendo progresivamente para dar paso a la noche.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Nosotros hemos hecho un café. Tenemos que ir vestidas de maids. Todo Fukurodani ha hecho lo mismo —Anri hizo una mueca, a lo que Narumi rio.

—Bueno, tendremos que competir con los búhos espaciales de la Clase 1 de Bokuto-san.

—¿Te puedes creer que el idiota de Bokuto no me ha dejado entrar en su clase para ver cómo les estaba quedando? —Anri puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ha estado muy entregado en el proyecto. Suele ponerse así con estas cosas —le explicó Akaashi.

—Es un idiota. ¿Qué más le daba enseñármelo?

—Espero poder escaparme mañana algunos minutos —comentó Narumi—. Le prometí a Bokuto-san que iría.

—¿Cuántas funciones hacéis?

—Hacemos dos. Yo me encargo de la venta de billetes, presentación y despedida del evento y de que toda vaya según lo previsto.

—Entonces seguro que tienes tiempo de escaparte. Estás hecha toda una Matsuyama —Anri le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿No vuelves hoy a casa con Bokuto-san? —preguntó Narumi a Akaashi.

—Aunque lo creas, Matsuyama-san, no siempre estoy acompañado por Bokuto-san.

—Cualquiera lo diría —bromeó Anri, a lo que Akaashi le miró de reojo, prácticamente fulminándola con la mirada.

—Ha-na-za-wa —Konoha Akinori apareció desde atrás. El chico pasó su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Anri y la atrajo hacia él—. Me ha dicho un pajarito que en vuestra clase vais a hacer un café y tendrás que ir vestida de maid. Quiero una foto tuya.

—Ni lo sueñes —Anri le empujó, zafándose de él—. Te partiré la cara como me hagas una sola foto. Es más, ni se te ocurra pasarte por mi clase.

—Qué mala eres —le chinchó—. Tienes que estar adorable.

—¿Tú también vas a vestirte de maid? —preguntó Sarukui, dirigiéndose esta vez a Narumi. Los chicos de tercero del club de volleyball, incluida Shirofuku, y Akari caminaban hacia ellos.

—No.

—Vaya. Es una pena —Saru sonrió con picardía—. Sé que a más de uno le habría encantado verte de maid.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Komi— ¿A quién?

—Déjalo, Komi. El mundo de los adultos es demasiado complejo para que puedas entenderlo —le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El líbero le lanzó una patada a su compañero que éste esquivó emitiendo una sonora carcajada.

—Vamos a comer ramen —intervino Shirofoku, ignorando por completo la ridícula pelea de Komi y Saru al fondo y que tenía perplejas a Narumi y Anri.

—Los padres de Akinori tienen un restaurante de ramen —explicó Akari—. ¿Os apuntáis?

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas y, después, ambas miraron a Akaashi. El colocador mantuvo su expresión estoica y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Él tenía pensado ir, si ellas no querían, no estaban obligadas.

—¡Decid que sí! —exclamó Bokuto agitando a un Akaashi que intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito del agarre de su capitán.

—Claro —sonrió Narumi.

—¡Ramen! —gritó entusiasmada Shirofoku. La chica elevó su puño en el aire y señaló hacia la puerta de salida del centro, siendo la primera en atravesarla rumbo a su destino.

El restaurante de los padres de Konoha estaba a unos cuarenta minutos andando desde la escuela. Caminaron hasta allí, hablando sobre los preparativos de las actividades del festival y gastando bromas cada cinco minutos. El local era de corte tradicional. Aunque tenía unas pocas mesas pegadas a una enorme ventana, poseía una barra de madera con taburetes. Encima del restaurante estaba la casa de los Konoha, a la que se accedía por una puerta al fondo del pequeño local, y Narumi suponía que una de las casas que lo rodeaban debía de ser la de Akari.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anunció Konoha corriendo la cortina roja de la puerta hacia un lado. Tras la barra apareció un señor que Narumi supuso que sería el padre de Konoha, aunque su estatura no se correspondía en absoluto con la de su hijo. Era un hombre bastante bajito— Traigo clientes.

—Que traigas a tus amigos no es traer clientes —gruñó el hombre.

Uno a uno fueron ocupando los taburetes de la barra aunque Akari, Shirofoku, Konoha y Anri optaron por sentarse en una mesa para cuatro que estaba libre. Solo una pareja cenaba en el local, que con la presencia de ellos se había llenado por completo.

—Akari-chan, dale las gracias a tu padre por ayudarme a arreglar la cafetera —el tono del hombre, que había resultado casi hostil cuando le había hablado a su hijo, cambió por completo cuando se dirigió a Akari. El padre de Konoha sonrió, embelesado por la muchacha, como si fuera su propia hija.

—No es nada, Konoha-san. Por cierto, me ha pedido que le diga que el próximo domingo se va a ir a pescar.

—Ah, estupendo. Entonces le llamaré —sacó una libreta—. ¿Quieres lo de siempre? —la chica asintió y, entonces, el hombre se giró al resto para tomarles nota. Cuando hubo escrito en su libreta lo que quería cada uno, regresó a la barra, no sin antes tomar a Konoha de la oreja y obligarle a levantarse, prácticamente arrastrándole hasta detrás de la barra—. No creas que te vas a librar porque sean tus amigos. Me vas a ayudar.

—Dejadme que yo también os eche una mano —Akari se puso en pie.

—De eso nada —el padre de Konoha la señaló con el dedo—. Te quiero ver ahí sentadita, sin mover un dedo. Ya haces bastante por nosotros.

Akari sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento.

—¿Ayudas aquí? —preguntó Anri.

—Sí. La madre de Akinori murió hace unos años, así que intento venir a echarles una mano todo lo que puedo.

—N-No lo sabía —Anri parecía apenada por ello.

—Fue hace ya tiempo, cuando teníamos doce años. Desde entonces, mis padres y yo hemos estado muy encima de ellos. Suelo traerles todos los días la cena, para que coman algo más que el ramen que preparan aquí. Son un desastre y más desde que Michiru se fue a la universidad.

—¿¡Konoha tiene una hermana mayor!?

—Yo la conozco —intervino Shirofoku—. Es una tía guay. Ha ido a ver siempre al equipo los dos últimos años a los Nacionales.

—Michiru es genial —corroboró Akari—. Viene dentro de unas semanas para presentarnos a su prometido. A lo mejor está el tiempo suficiente aquí para que tú y Narumi-san podáis conocerla —suspiró—. A Konoha-san casi le da algo cuando se enteró —la chica se inclinó hacia delante para cotillear mejor con ambas chicas—. Michiru llamó hace un mes. Les dijo que tenía novio y que se casaba. Le conoció el año pasado y ha sido tal el flechazo que se casan este verano. ¿No os parece romántico?

—Si tú lo dices… —Shirofoku se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vas a ir a la boda? —se interesó Anri.

—Por supuesto —Akari sonrió con satisfacción—. Estoy deseando que llegue y me cuente todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses. Habrá que correr para prepararlo todo, pero me hace mucha ilusión. Es como si se casara mi hermana mayor.

El padre de Konoha puso un bol de ramen con soja frente a Narumi. La chica sonrió al hombre, pero éste se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos y continuó preparando y sirviendo la comida al resto. Narumi agachó la vista, un poco avergonzada, y observó los fideos con detenimiento.

—El padre de Konoha hace el mejor ramen del mundo —Bokuto, sentado a su izquierda, se inclinó levemente para hablarle. Narumi asintió y tomó los palillos para llevarse el primer bocado a la boca—. ¿Y bien?

—Delicioso.

—Te lo dije.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y se sonrieron. Habían permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, ya que los dos se habían percatado de la jugada. Narumi iba a haberse sentado en la barra igualmente, flanqueada por Akaashi y Bokuto, pero, en el último momento, Sarukui había apartado al colocador y había obligado a Narumi a desplazarse a la esquina, dejando solo a Bokuto a su lado. Aquello había sido incómodo para ambos al principio, así que Narumi deseaba recuperar la confianza con el as.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos —dejó caer de repente, haciendo que Bokuto se atragantara.

—Sí —Bokuto recuperó la compostura tras beber un poco de té—. Hemos estado ocupados, ya sabes, entre entrenamientos y festival.

Y otra vez el silencio entre ambos. Los dos permanecieron con sus miradas puestas en sus platos, sopesando bien lo que debían decir antes de hablar a continuación.

—No viniste a vernos —pronunció finalmente Bokuto.

—Ya —Narumi miró para otro lado al notar que el chico la observaba de reojo. Sabía perfectamente que se refería a los partidos de las preliminares—. Es solo que… Bueno. Todos los días voy a visitar a mi hermano mayor, Horaru —carraspeó, incómoda por tener que confesarle a Bokuto qué era lo que en realidad hacía en su tiempo libre. El muchacho asintió, comprendiendo que aquello era incómodo para ella. Y, a decir verdad, a Narumi aquello le sorprendió, pero para bien. Teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Bokuto muchas veces, habría creído que él insistiría en el tema, que habría reaccionado de aquella forma alegre y despreocupada que le caracterizaba. Pero no lo hizo. Y, entonces, Narumi comprendió que no sabía nada de Bokuto Kōtarō, pues había mucho más dentro de él.

—Espero que vengas algún día. De verdad —añadió antes de tomar con sus palillos un trozo de carne y llevárselo a la boca con entusiasmo.

—Al menos imagino que tu oferta para el café de búhos espaciales sigue en pie. Dijiste durante la excursión que querías verme ahí.

Bokuto levantó la vista del plato y miró a Narumi, sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. No podía creer que se acordara de eso. La chica se giró para mirarle también y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los dos se sonrojaron.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Bokuto con entusiasmo— Te haré un tour solo para ti, Matsuyama.

—Te tomo la palabra entonces —la chica emitió una risita.

—Mañana seré todo tuyo.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, Bokuto fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir y sintió cómo su rostro, incluidas sus orejas, se incendiaban por la vergüenza. Abrió la boca una y otra vez, como un pez que boquea estando fuera del agua, pero se vio incapaz de hacer funcionar su voz. No obstante, sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima cuando Narumi rompió a reír a carcajadas, captando la atención de Washio, Komi, Saru y Akaashi, sentados en la barra.

—Apuesto unos bollos de carne a que Bokuto acaba de soltar una de sus tonterías —Saru sonrió de medio lado, con cierta malicia.

—¡Cállate, Saru!

A partir de ese momento, Narumi se sintió más cómoda, más integrada en aquel grupo de personas que parecían haber formado sus lazos mucho antes de entrar a Fukurodani. Hablaron de las clases, de los profesores, de las vacaciones y de lo mucho que Shirofoku comía, no llegando a comprender dónde guardaba toda la cantidad de comida que ingería.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando salieron del local. Se despidieron de Konoha y Akari y juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa. En un cruce, sus caminos se separaron y, mientras Shirofoku y Anri se marcharon juntas, Saru, Komi y Washio tomaron el suyo propio.

—¿No sería mejor que llamaras a tu chófer? —le insistió Anri a Narumi— es ya muy de noche.

—Está bien. Me apetece caminar un poco.

—Pero tu casa queda lejos.

—Anri, no pasa nada. De verdad.

—Un chófer —Komi silbó, impresionado—. Si yo tuviera uno no iría andando a ninguna parte.

—Eso es porque tú eres un vago —se burló Saru.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —insistió Anri— ¡Y escríbeme cuando llegues!

—A sus órdenes —Narumi hizo el saludo militar mientras cruzaba el paso de peatones, emprendiendo el camino hacia su casa.

—¿No vienes, Bokuto? —Akaashi se quedó parado al otro lado de la calle. El chico permaneció mirando en la dirección por la que Narumi se había marchado.

—No. Me iré con Matsuyama. Mi casa queda por ese lado —y, sin más, Bokuto salió corriendo tras la chica. Akaashi no entendía por qué el as le había dicho eso cuando sabía perfectamente que su casa quedaba al lado contrario por el que se había marchado Narumi. No sabía qué se le estaba pasando a su amigo por la cabeza, pero prefirió no decir nada más. Akaashi suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Al final, el único que regresaría solo a casa aquella noche sería él.

* * *

 _"Amar, dar, perdonar, crear, estas cuatro palabras designan cuatro formas de iniciativa, cuatro formas de inocencia: bajo estas cuatro formas, la conciencia efectúa un movimiento eferente y directo hacia el otro o hacia el objeto, un movimiento sin retorno hacia sí mismo"_  
 **— Vladimir Jankélévitch**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	13. En una galaxia muy lejana

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta un capítulo larguito que espero que os guste y por el que espero que no me matéis xD Ya sabréis a qué me refiero. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews. Ya os contesté por MP. También gracias a todas las personas que han seguido y dado favorito a esta historia en las últimas semanas. Os mencionaría a todo, pero es un poco tarde y mañana madrugo u.u  
En otro orden de cosas, gracias también a las que votasteis en la encuesta. Termina el 22 de junio y tenemos un claro ganador que no revelaré por el momento. Eso sí, dentro de muuuuy poquito subiré el prólogo para ir abriendo boca. El fanfic en cuestión aún tengo que pulirlo un poco, pero no será muy largo, así que no empezaré a publicarlo hasta julio, posiblemente mediados.  
¡Ah! ¡Y estreno portada para esta historia! También la publico en Wattpad y una seguidora decidió crearla para mí. Es bonita, ¿verdad?

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 12**  
En una galaxia muy lejana

—¡Eh, Matsuyama! ¡Espera!

Narumi no había dado ni diez pasos cuando alguien la llamó. La chica se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. Bokuto aceleró el paso al ver que ella se había detenido y, cuando se puso a su altura, le mostró una amplia sonrisa. La muchacha curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba y, sin más, siguió caminando.

—Mi casa pilla de camino —le explicó a Narumi, a pesar de que aquella había sido una mala excusa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Las calles de Tokyo estaban bulliciosas, no solo porque mucha gente regresaba a sus casas después del trabajo o de pasar algo de tiempo con los compañeros de la oficina tras una larga jornada laboral, sino también porque el tiempo seguía mejorando a medida que los días pasaban, indicando que el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bokuto se dedicó a mirar a Narumi de reojo. La chica había sacado su teléfono y estaba mensajeando a alguien. A pesar de que no caminaban muy separados, Bokuto no alcanzó a ver de quién se trataba, pero supuso que sería Hanazawa para decirle que, finalmente, no regresaba sola a casa.

Aunque los dos iban en silencio, no se sentía especialmente incómodo al lado de la chica. Y eso le resultaba de lo más extraño porque él solía ser de esas personas que no se callan ni debajo del agua. Pero Matsuyama Narumi le hacía comportarse de manera distinta en algunas ocasiones, lo que le confundía. Se preguntaba qué tendría ella para hacerle sentir de forma diferente a los demás.

—Tengo que reconocer que me gustaría verte mañana subida a ese ring para el espectáculo de lucha libre que habéis preparado.

Narumi le miró de reojo.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me voy a subir?

—¿¡Vas a pelear!? —los ojos dorados de Bokuto se abrieron de par en par. Narumi emitió una risita.

—No, tonto. Pero soy la presentadora y la coordinadora. Les manejo a todos con mano dura —la chica sonrió de medio lado.

—Me das miedo. ¿Es ese tu lado oculto?

—Es el gen de los Matsuyama. Una vez que pones a un Matsuyama al frente de algo, se despierta ese lado mandón y ya no hay vuelta atrás —bromeó Narumi—. Mi padre estará orgulloso cuando termine. Seré su digna heredera —rio.

—Pensaba, por lo que me has dicho antes, que el que iba a heredar las empresas era tu hermano mayor, ¿no?

Narumi guardó silencio de repente. Al ver su expresión, sus labios apretados en una fina línea y su mirada agachada, Bokuto pensó que había metido la pata.

—Y las va a heredar él —susurró la chica. Levantó el rostro y miró a Bokuto, sonriendo de repente—. Pero es un imperio muy grande. Repartiremos funciones, supongo —se encogió de hombros—. La historia con mi hermano Horaru es un poco complicada… —miró para otro lado.

—No tienes por qué contarme nada si no quieres. Son cosas de tu familia —Bokuto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Pero, tu hermano y tú, estáis muy unidos, ¿verdad? Siempre estás hablando de él o dices que vas a visitarle. Tiene que ser genial tener hermanos. Yo soy hijo único, ¿sabes?

Narumi tragó saliva. Sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse ligeramente y, al fondo de sus pupilas, a Bokuto le pareció ver un halo de oscuridad.

—Él ahora no está bien —Narumi carraspeó un poco, intentando deshacer el pequeño nudo que se había formado en su garganta—. Pero lo estará —se apresuró a añadir—. Por eso voy a visitarle todos los días. Para que se ponga bien cuanto antes —Narumi sonrió y Bokuto se vio contagiado por aquella preciosa sonrisa.

Atravesaron el puente de un parque por el que decidieron acortar el camino. Al salir de él, Bokuto se dio cuenta de que desconocía por completo aquella zona de Tokyo. Tras cruzar un paso de peatones, se metieron por una callejuela y, al girar a la derecha y salir de ella, Bokuto comprendió que estaba en el que, posiblemente, era uno de los barrios más ricos de la capital. A ambos lados de una amplia e impecable calle se extendían casas de más de una planta. Todas, rodeadas por vallas, poseían un extenso jardín. Algunas estaban ocultas por arbustos y otras se escondían detrás de muros, pero todas hicieron a sentir Bokuto pequeño e insignificante y completamente ajeno al mundo de Matsuyama.

—¿Por eso no has venido a nunca a vernos jugar o entrenar? ¿Por tu hermano?

—Eso me lleva mucho tiempo. Además, mi padre está empezando a darme responsabilidades en la empresa. Fuera de clases no tengo tiempo para mucho más.

—¿Y eso te agobia?

—No mucho. Me preocupan más otras cosas —Narumi giró su rostro hacia él y le sonrió—. Pero no hablemos más de eso. Te aburriría.

Bokuto le devolvió la sonrisa. Sentía un cierto halo de misterio que rodeaba a Matsuyama en todo lo que hacía y en todo lo que decía. Despertaba su enorme curiosidad.

—¿Vais a ir vestidos de alguna manera especial mañana?

—Es una sorpresa —Bokuto le guiñó un ojo.

—Me encantan las sorpresas —la chica sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Y tú?

—No llevaré nada especial. Solo el uniforme.

—Pues vaya… Pensaba que llevarías un traje o irías bien vestida. Ya sabes, como salen en la televisión los managers y dueños de las empresas de lucha libre.

—Barajamos esa posibilidad, pero finalmente la descartamos. Estaré más cómoda en el uniforme para dar instrucciones, moverme por bastidores y bajar y subir del escenario.

—¿Y con todas las cosas que tienes que hacer, te dará tiempo a venir a ver nuestro café de búhos espaciales?

—Ya te dije que sí. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio. La noche ya había caído y las farolas que había a lo largo de la calle iluminaban el redondeado rostro de Matsuyama. Bajo aquella tenue luz, Bokuto la percibió etérea, como si se tratara de una simple visión que fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

—Un hada.

—¿Qué? —Narumi se giró para mirarle. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pues no había escuchado bien lo que el chico había murmurado.

—Pareces un hada —repitió Bokuto en voz alta y clara. Narumi le miró con una expresión en blanco, pero, al final, emitió una risita que hizo que sus hombros se agitaran débilmente.

—¿Es eso un cumplido?

—Pues claro. Las hadas son bonitas.

—¿Intentas ligar conmigo, Bokuto-san? —Narumi clavó sus ojos castaños sobre Bokuto. Lo hizo de tal manera, como si intentara atravesarle con la mirada, que el capitán de Fukurodani no supo adivinar si aquello, que pretendía ser un comentario sin más, le había molestado— Tranquilo —Narumi le dio un toquecito en el brazo—. Estaba bromeando. Puedes dejar de sudar.

Bokuto rio, aunque más bien sin ganas. Por unos instantes, había temido un malentendido que no sabía muy bien cómo podría haber solucionado. No obstante, procuró recuperar la compostura cuanto antes.

—Si intentara ligar contigo, te enterarías, Matsuyama —Bokuto la miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado. Narumi respondió de la misma manera.

—Me destrozas el corazón —ironizó la chica.

—Lo sé, pero, cuanto antes, lo supieras, mejor porque, reconozcámoslo, en el fondo, me caes bien.

—Entonces aún tengo posibilidades.

—Es posible, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Los dos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Con el sonido de sus risas, un gato que había tras una farola salió de su escondite y les observó con curiosidad. Cuando pasaron por su lado, el animal saltó hacia un lado y se subió al muro de piedra que rodeaba a una casa. O eso supuso Bokuto. Porque el terreno de aquella casa era tan grande que no alcanzaba siquiera a ver el edificio por los pequeños recovecos del muro.

—Pues ya hemos llegado.

Narumi se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica gigante. Parecía tener varios cierres y un sistema de seguridad de última generación instalado. Bokuto miró a la chica y después a la puerta, repitiendo ese proceso varias veces.

—¿¡Vives aquí!? ¡Es enorme!

—Ya, bueno… —Narumi se rascó la nuca incómoda. Nunca le había gustado presumir de lo que tenía y no le solía agradar llevar a gente a su casa porque, normalmente, la reacción que obtenía era esa. Pero suponía que era inevitable. Carraspeó antes de continuar— Has sido muy amable por venir hasta aquí, Bokuto-san.

—¡No es nada! —Bokuto le quitó importancia— Ya te dije que me pillaba de camino.

—Ya. Pero, aun así —Narumi se acercó a él. Se puso de puntillas y tiró ligeramente de la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme de Bokuto para obligarle a agacharse un poco. Posó sus labios sobre su mejilla. Fue un gesto breve y casto, pero Bokuto sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, incluso sus orejas, lo que hizo reír a Narumi—. Gracias —añadió para, a continuación, darle la espalda y abrir la puerta de metal.

Bokuto, aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder, se llevó la mano a la mejilla en la que Matsuyama le había besado. Había sido rápido, pero todavía notaba el tacto de sus suaves labios. Unas luces a su espalda le hicieron volverse, aun rozando con la punta de sus dedos justo la zona besada. Un coche había detenido su marcha. Un señor con traje y gorra se bajó del vehículo y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Es usted Bokuto Kōtarō, verdad?

Bokuto asintió, sin comprender por qué aquel hombre le conocía.

—Por favor —el señor abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo. Se trataba de un coche negro, con la carrocería brillante, como si estuviera recién sacado de un concesionario.

—¿Q-Quién es usted?

—Soy el chófer de la señorita Matsuyama. Me escribió hace una hora. Me dijo que, en cuanto se metiera en casa, que hiciera el favor de acercarle a usted a su casa, ya que vive lejos de aquí.

Bokuto abrió la boca de par en par. Matsuyama lo había sabido durante todo ese tiempo. Sabía que él simplemente la había acompañado por puro impulso, no porque su casa quedara cerca. Es más, se había alejado considerablemente de ella. Y, aun así, le había permitido hacer el ridículo. Seguro que hasta había estado todo el camino disfrutando con ello.

—Será bruja —farfulló, sintiéndose avergonzado. El hombre le escuchó decir aquello, pero no pudo más que sonreír.

—La señorita suele causar esa impresión a veces. Es como si tuviera poderes. Pero es una buena chica —el hombre le guiñó el ojo a un Bokuto que entró a regañadientes al coche. No intentó ni resistirse, ni insistir en que no necesitaba que le llevaran a casa. Sabía que con Matsuyama no habría discusión posible.

* * *

Los momentos antes a la apertura oficial de puertas del instituto fueron una locura. Hubo que supervisar la colocación de la sillas alrededor del ring que habían construido en medio de la clase, vestir y maquillar a los que iban a actuar y montar, a la entrada del aula, la mesa en la que se venderían las entradas para las dos únicas funciones que habría.

Afortunadamente, y para sorpresa de todos, su espectáculo de lucha libre resultó ser una de las principales atracciones. Hubo colas para comprar los billetes, tanto de los padres de los alumnos como de los jóvenes que se habían acercado por curiosidad a conocer cómo era la escuela Fukurodani por dentro. Narumi fue la encargada de guardar todo el dinero, un precio simbólico con el que pretendían cubrir los gastos de todo el dinero empleado en construir el ring y confeccionar el vestuario, pero ya solo con la venta de las entradas para la primera actuación parecían haber alcanzado su objetivo presupuestario inicial.

—¡Keiji!

Akaashi se giró. Su familia se acercaba a él para saludarle antes de que comenzara la primera actuación. La gente empezaba a tomar asiento.

—Es fantástico todo lo que habéis hecho.

—Gracias, papá.

—Venimos de ver a Kōtarō-chan —intervino su madre—. Es fabuloso su café de búhos espaciales. Ha sido una idea muy original. Shota viene encantado, ¿verdad cielo?

—¡Sí! Bokuto-san es increíble. Lleva un traje súper guay. ¿Por qué tú no te haces uno así? Me ha dicho que intentará conseguirme uno.

Narumi, que estaba en la otra punta de la clase, se percató de que Akaashi debía de estar hablando con sus padres. Eran un matrimonio bastante corriente. Su padre llevaba gafas y daba un poco de miedo dadas sus facciones endurecidas y su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido constantemente. Su madre, en cambio, parecía ser una mujer agradable y resultaba asombroso el parecido que Akaashi guardaba con ella. La mujer abrazaba cariñosamente a un niño por detrás, que Narumi supuso que sería el hermano pequeño de Akaashi. Era como una fotocopia del colocador, pero tenía el pelo liso y un aire más travieso.

—¿Son tus padres? —preguntó Narumi acercándose a ellos. Akaashi asintió— Siento interrumpirles. Soy Matsuyama Narumi. Es un placer conocer a los padres de Akaashi-san. Su hijo es fantástico.

—Oh —fue lo único que pronunciaron los padres de Akaashi. La madre del chico le lanzó una mirada significativa y Akaashi miró para otro lado. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, cómo es que nunca les había dicho que conocía a la hija de Matsuyama Eiji.

—No nos habías dicho que tenías una compañera tan encantadora —la madre de Akaashi sonrió.

—Matsuyama es la representante de la clase, junto a mí. Ha sido ella la que ha organizado y coordinado todo.

—Enhorabuena, jovencita —intervino su padre—. Todo ha quedado muy bien.

—Oh. No me den las gracias. Aún no ha sido la actuación. Además, no ha sido solo cosa mía, sino también del resto.

—Qué mona eres —la madre de Akaashi emitió una risita—. Por cierto, tengo un hijo que es un grosero y que ni siquiera nos ha introducido apropiadamente —Akaashi rodó los ojos—. Mi nombre es Sumie. Él es mi marido, Kentaro, y este hombrecito de aquí es Shota —la mujer apretó cariñosamente los hombros de su hijo pequeño.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —se interesó Narumi— Tengo un hermano más o menos de tu edad.

—Do-Doce —respondió el chico poniéndose colorado. Aquello hizo a reír a su madre.

—Perdónale, está entrando ya en esa edad.

—Mamá —farfulló el niño, girándose hacia su madre para fulminarle con la mirada, pero ésta se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—Deberíais ir tomando asiento —Akaashi puso su mano en la espalda de su madre y la empujó levemente para que se moviera y, con ella, el resto de su familia.

—Cómo eres. Solo estaba charlando con tu compañera —protestó su madre.

—Vamos, Sumie. Tendrán cosas que hacer.

Akaashi suspiró al verles alejándose hacia las sillas. Narumi le miraba de brazos cruzados, una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en su rostro.

—Me caen bien tus padres. Y tu hermano es una monada, se parece mucho a ti.

—¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido para mí?

—¡Por supuesto! —Narumi rio— No sabía que conocían a Bokuto-san. Os he escuchado hablar de él sin querer —añadió antes de que Akaashi pudiera creer que estaba metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban.

—Sí. Le aprecian bastante. Supongo que Bokuto-san genera ese efecto. Mi hermano está obsesionado con él. Todo lo que hace Bokuto-san, él lo imita.

—Creo que deberíamos presentárselo a mi hermano. Algo me dice que Kita y Shota-kun se llevarían muy bien.

La actuación, por su parte, fue todo un éxito. No hubo que lamentar ningún incidente, todos recordaron sus líneas y, al terminar, los alumnos de la Clase 6 de Fukurodani recibieron una ovación cerrada. Narumi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió satisfecha y orgullosa, no solo consigo misma, sino también con sus compañeros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió conectada a ellos.

El rumor de la fantástica idea que habían tenido en la Clase 6 de segundo curso se extendió rápidamente. En una media hora, ya tenían fuera del aula una gran cola de gente que deseaba comprar sus tickets y poder asistir al segundo y último pase. Sin embargo, Narumi había hecho una promesa, así que le pidió a Akaashi que se encargara de supervisar la venta de entradas mientras ella iba a visitar el café de búhos espaciales. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de segundo y subía las escaleras a la tercera planta, varios estudiantes intentaron captarla para que tomara algo o probara los dulces que se servían en sus cafés, pero los rechazó amablemente. Cuando llegó a la Clase 1, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero había dos estudiantes fuera. Iban vestidos de astronautas, por lo que Narumi parpadeó sorprendida.

—Ehhh… —los chicos se giraron para mirarla— ¿Esto es…?

—¿El café de los búhos espaciales? —terminó uno de ellos por ella— Sí. Tienes que comprar entrada.

—Oh. Sí, claro —con las prisas, Narumi había olvidado su cartera abajo.

—¡Ella no paga! —la puerta de la clase se entreabrió, sobresaltando a Narumi y a los dos chicos que había fuera. No se veía de quién se trataba, pero Narumi imaginó por la voz que sería Bokuto— Es mi invitada.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Uno de ellos hizo un gesto, indicándole que podía pasar. Narumi les sonrió y abrió la puerta. La clase estaba un poco oscura y notó que había una tela negra cubriendo el interior. Cuando se giró para mirar a su derecha, no podía creerse que la persona a la que tenía delante fuera Bokuto Kōtarō. El chico llevaba una especie de traje de cosmonauta, pero sus piernas estaban pintadas como si fueran las patas de un pájaro y llevaba en los brazos unas alas de color marrón.

—¿Qué narices eres? —Narumi abrió la boca de par en par. Sabía que cuando Akaashi le viera iba a alucinar.

—Ya te lo dije. Un búho espacial —replicó orgulloso, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

De repente, comenzó a sonar por unos altavoces la música de La Guerra de las Galaxias y una voz siguió a la melodía.

"Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…"

Narumi miró de reojo a Bokuto. Aquella era, definitivamente, su voz.

—Soy yo —Bokuto sonrió satisfecho.

—No lo habría imaginado…

Una vez terminó la absurda historia que los de la Clase 1 hubiera inventado y a la que Narumi no le prestó demasiada atención, la tela cayó de forma dramática al suelo. Tras ella, había una mesa recubierta de una tela de color azul marino con estrellas plateadas y, tras ella, había otra cortina negra que impedía ver más allá. Bokuto salió corriendo y se subió en la mesa, carraspeando antes de hablar.

—Impresionante, ¿no te parece? —Bokuto extendió sus brazos a los lados, mostrando sus alas. Tras él, colgaban unos pequeños planetas hechos de cartón, lo que impresionó verdaderamente a Narumi.

—Bokuto, di tu discurso de una maldita vez —se escuchó una voz susurrar.

—¡Ah, sí! —el chico rio— Bienvenida a nuestra galaxia, tomada por los búhos espaciales tras un conflicto legendario al que se conoce como Owl Wars. Después de haberte contado la historia de cómo llegamos al poder gracias al Poder de las Plumas-

—No voy a volver a ver Star Wars de la misma manera…

—Déjame, como capitán de los búhos espaciales, enseñarte nuestro 'búhoniverso'.

Bokuto se bajó de la mesa de un salto. Corrió tras Narumi y la empujó para que siguiera avanzando. Atravesaron la segunda cortina y, tras ella, estaba el verdadero café de búhos espaciales. Había pocas mesas, dado que el espacio de la clase se había visto reducido para hacer las entradas al café, pero la decoración no podía ser más original. La luz era tenue y del techo colgaban planetas y estrellas que caían sobre las mesas, un planeta sobre cada una de ellas, ya ocupadas por gente que charlaba animadamente mientras tomaba un refresco.

—¿Es el sistema solar? —preguntó Narumi, a lo que Bokuto asintió con entusiasmo— Habéis puesto Plutón y ya no forma parte de él.

—Ya, bueno. Detalles.

—¿Y por qué el sistema solar? ¿Dónde está el planeta de los búhos espaciales?

—Si hubieras escuchado la historia del principio, sabrías que está en una galaxia muy, muy lejana —Bokuto hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Eso y que la profesora dijo que, si queríamos hacer algo del espacio, debía ser sobre el sistema solar, no uno inventado. Pero nosotros… —Bokuto tomó a Narumi del brazo y la arrastró por el café, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad de los allí presentes— Nosotros tenemos reservado el 'Búhoneta'.

—¿Búho-qué?

—'Búhoneta', es decir, Búho-planeta.

Narumi guardó unos instantes silencio hasta que rompió a reír. Era ridículo en todos los aspectos.

—¿No quedaría más claro si lo hubieseis llamado 'Búhoplaneta'? Eso de 'Búhoneta' suena más a furgoneta.

Bokuto la miró, su expresión en blanco, hasta que emitió un grito que hizo que los allí presentes se sobresaltaran y le fulminaran con la mirada por el susto. Narumi abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho que se cubrió su rostro con una mano y la otra la entendió hacia el frente, en un gesto dramático.

—Matsuyama, no te cargues nuestras horas de trabajo.

—Perdón, perdón. Retiro lo dicho.

—Estupendo —Bokuto dio un respingo y, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, invitó a Narumi a sentarse en una silla. La chica parpadeó confusa por su repentino cambio de actitud. ¿A eso se refería Akaashi con que el capitán del equipo de volleyball era difícil de tratar a veces? Bokuto corrió hacia la barra y cogió dos refrescos que puso sobre la mesa—. A esto invito yo.

—Entonces yo tendré que invitarte a nuestra segunda actuación —Narumi abrió la botella de cristal y dio un sorbo al líquido azul. Era dulce y no sabía adivinar cuál era el sabor exactamente, pero no estaba del todo mal.

—Tendría que dejar esto y soy el capitán.

—Yo he sacado tiempo —Narumi le señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria—. Ahora te toca a ti. Va a venir Anri también. Será divertido —sonrió.

—Está bien—se encogió de hombros.

—Empieza en una media hora, así que tienes tiempo para organizarte —Narumi se puso en pie—. Yo, en cambio, debería irme ya. Tengo que ir a poner orden.

—Oye, Narumi —Bokuto la llamó antes de que se marchara de nuevo. No había dejado de darle vueltas a la misma pregunta—. Anoche, ¿por qué me dejaste que te acompañara a casa si sabías que te había mentido?

Una sonrisa de medio lado, llena de picardía, se dibujó en el rostro de Narumi. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me parecía divertido. Además, lo paso muy bien contigo, Bokuto-san —la chica sonrió y Bokuto tragó saliva, sin saber qué añadir al respecto—. Gracias por esto —añadió levantando la botella, que aún continuaba bebiendo—. Nos vemos dentro de media hora —Bokuto asintió y, con eso, Narumi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la segunda puerta del aula para salir por ella.

Cuando regresó a su clase y, a pesar de que Akaashi le preguntó cómo era el café de búhos espaciales, Narumi prefirió no revelarle mucha información. Algo le decía que Bokuto no se cambiaría para ir a la segunda actuación y quería ver la reacción del colocador cuando viera a su capitán aparecer por la puerta.

La recaudación, en aquella ocasión, había aumentado y hubo que poner algunas sillas desplegables más. El aula estaría a rebosar, incluso eran conscientes de que algunos espectadores se tendría que quedar de pie, pero nadie quería perderse el acontecimiento del que todo el mundo hablaba. Sin ninguna duda, había sido la idea más original, teniendo en cuenta que el resto de clases habían optado por un café.

—He logrado escaparme —Anri apareció por la puerta trasera de la clase. Ya no llevaba puesto su uniforme de maid. La chica se acercó a Akaashi y Narumi, quienes estaban intentando poner un poco de orden ante los nervios que producían cada una de las actuaciones.

—Qué rápido te has cambiado —comentó Akaashi.

—Ese idiota de Konoha Akinori —farfulló la chica, apretando los puños con fuerza—. ¿Os podéis creer que se ha presentado en mi clase y me ha hecho fotos?

—Por qué será que no me sorprende —Akaashi rodó los ojos mientras Narumi emitió una risita.

—Me ha puesto de los nervios. Le he dado una patada en el culo.

—¿Literalmente? —Narumi tenía abiertos los ojos como platos.

—¿Es que conoces otra manera de dar una patada en el culo? ¡Pues claro que hablo literalmente! Le he lanzado un puntapié y le he dicho que se fuera a la mierda. ¿Y sabéis qué? Me han echado de clase —Akaashi y Narumi intercambiaron miradas—. El representante de la clase ha dicho que esos escándalos no eran buenos para el café y que lo mejor era que me cambiara y me marchara. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

—Desde luego.

—El imbécil de Konoha me las va a pagar.

—Bueno, pero te has librado de tener que seguir vestida de maid, ¿no? —preguntó Narumi.

—Sí. Pero es que a él no le han dicho nada —se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

—El cliente siempre tiene razón.

—Akaashi, no ayudas.

—HEY, HEY, HEY.

Los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal en cuanto escucharon aquella voz. Los tres se giraron lentamente para encontrar bajo el quicio de la puerta a un Bokuto que había hecho su gran entrada. Cuando las miradas de los tres de segundo se encontraron con la del capitán de Fukurodani, el chico les saludó enérgicamente, aproximándose a grandes zancadas.

—Dios mío. ¡Has perdido definitivamente la cabeza! —Anri se llevó una mano a la frente, sin poder dar crédito— ¿De qué narices vas vestido? ¡Estás ridículo!

—Dices eso porque no tienes estilo, Hanazawa.

—Sí. Seguro que es eso y no que pareces un lunático con una ridícula chaqueta con plumas.

—¡Eh! A Matsuyama le ha gustado. ¡Soy un búho espacial! El mejor de mi especie.

—Más bien pareces un idiota espacial —comentó Akaashi mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—AKAAAAASHIIIIIII —gimió Bokuto—. No me digas que tú también…

—Me da vergüenza reconocerte como mi capitán.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Matsuyama? —se giró Bokuto haciéndole un puchero a Narumi.

—Ya, ya —ésta le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Eh, Matsuyama! ¿Él no paga? —preguntó un compañero de clase que estaba terminando de recoger la mesa que habían utilizado de mostrador para vender las entradas.

—No. Él, no. Si no os importa, es mi invitado.

—¡Soy VIP! — levantó su pulgar y le guiñó un ojo al chico, que se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí, vale. Hemos superado con creces la recaudación esperada.

—Y, encima, verás el espectáculo gratis —Anri puso los brazos en jarras—. Qué cara tienes.

—Oye, que tú tampoco estás pagando. Seguro —Bokuto entrecerró los ojos y Anri, como respuesta, le sacó la lengua.

—¿No viene nadie de Nekoma? —preguntó Akaashi.

—¿Nekoma? —Narumi y Anri hablaron al unísono.

—Nekoma es otra escuela.

—Ya sabemos que es otra escuela —espetó Anri a Bokuto.

—Nos referimos al equipo de volleyball —explicó Akaashi, que sabía a lo que la chica se refería desde el principio—. Tenemos bastante buena relación con ellos.

—No pueden venir —informó Bokuto—. Hablé ayer con Kuroo y me dijo que no pueden. Tienen entrenamiento. Al parecer, este fin de semana tienen visita. Sus antiguos rivales vienen a Tokyo a jugar un partido amistoso.

—¿Sus antiguos rivales? ¿Te refieres al Karasuno? —los ojos de Akaashi brillaron con interés, a lo que Bokuto asintió.

—Eso parece.

Narumi y Anri intercambiaron miradas. Ambas se encogieron de hombros, pues no tenían ni idea de qué hablaban los dos chicos.

La segunda y última actuación fue todo un éxito. Al igual que en la primera, toda la Clase 6 de segundo curso recibió una ovación cerrada. Todos los que participaron en la lucha libre en sí habían trabajado muy duro y habían hecho una gran interpretación de sus papeles. Los que se habían encargado de luces y sonido habían sabido solventar rápido cualquier inconveniente. Todos habían trabajado juntos para que el resultado final fuera el éxito merecido. Por eso, a la hora de entregar los premios correspondientes a cada clase, con los que se pretendía motivar al alumnado, la Clase 6 arrasó en prácticamente todas las categorías. Solo la Clase 1 de tercero logró arrebatarles uno, el de mejor vestuario.

Lo mejor del Festival Cultural era la fiesta que venía después. Todos se afanaban en recoger cuanto antes para poder disfrutar de las últimas horas de la tarde y primeras de la noche en compañía de sus compañeros. Los materiales empleados no se guardaban, ya que la escuela, si no, no dispondría del espacio suficiente, así que lo que se llevaba haciendo desde hacía varios años era una enorme hoguera en el patio, donde se quemaban bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes, que se reunían a su alrededor. El ring de la Clase 6 terminó entre las llamas y, juntos, lo vieron arder hasta que prácticamente no quedó nada.

Narumi permaneció de pie, hipnotizada por el crepitar del fuego. La música que sonaba a través de los altavoces de la escuela y los gritos de los estudiantes le parecían incluso que sonaban lejanos. Se sentía cansada, pero orgullosa del resultado obtenido. Aquel había sido el Festival Cultural que más había disfrutado en los dos últimos años y se preguntaba si eso estaba bien, si estaba bien disfrutar y seguir avanzando cuando habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida. Solo deseaba compartir su felicidad con una persona, su hermano Horaru, pero ésta comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que Narumi reconsideró su propio egoísmo.

—Lo que habéis hecho ha sido una pasada.

Narumi miró a su derecha. Takato estaba de pie a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón del uniforme. El chico observaba también las llamas, su rostro moreno iluminado por el fuego. Su pelo, un poco más corto que la última vez, estaba ligeramente despeinado, los mechones de pelo negro cayendo por su frente hacia un lado.

—No sabía que habías venido a ver el espectáculo.

—Fui al segundo —Takato se giró para mirarla. Narumi tragó saliva. Estaba verdaderamente guapo aquella tarde de junio—. Pero supongo que estabas demasiado ocupada con tus nuevos amigos.

Narumi tragó saliva. Durante toda la actuación, no se había despegado de Bokuto, Anri y Akaashi. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, el tono de Takato no había sonado ni condescendiente ni amenazador como cuando estuvieron de excursión en el museo. No le estaba reprochando nada. No habían hablado desde entonces, pero Takato no parecía guardarle rencor por lo que le había dicho.

—Oye —continuó el chico—, siento lo de hace unas semanas.

—No pasa nada.

—Me excedí —hizo una pausa—. Pero no dejo de darle vueltas siempre a las mismas cosas. Es muy frustrante —se revolvió el pelo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Creo que estaba celoso. Celoso de Bokuto Kōtarō, aunque cueste creerlo. Pero estabas tan guapa… Te reías como antes, con naturalidad, como si no existieran preocupaciones en el mundo. Y yo me esforcé mucho para que volvieras a ser así. Pero supongo que no fue suficiente o que, en realidad, ya no tengo ese don para hacerte feliz. O es que, quizás, nunca lo tuve

—No digas eso. Sé que te esforzaste mucho —Narumi sonrió. La chica se giró hacia él y apretó el brazo de Takato cariñosamente—. Siento todo lo que te he hecho. Estamos así por mi culpa, porque yo-

—Narumi, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Narumi levantó la vista. Takato estaba más cerca de ella. El chico había tomado sus brazos con delicadeza, como si le estuviera suplicando que le mirara.

—Lo sé —Narumi sintió que su voz se quebraba—. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero siento que estoy estancada y, aunque quiera dejarte marchar, no puedo. Porque soy una egoísta y una cobarde.

—No digas eso —Takato negó con la cabeza, curvando sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Tengo que decirlo porque rompí lo que teníamos y siento que ahora somos como dos desconocidos. No entiendo por qué, por qué ha tenido que pasar todo esto —Narumi se sentía furiosa con la vida y consigo misma y eso Takato lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Ven aquí —Takato la tomó entre sus brazos. Narumi apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón a pesar del ruido. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Takato y aferró con sus manos su camisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a alguien así, pero se sentía especialmente aliviada porque fuera Takato esa persona. Él había sido el primero en muchas cosas y, por un momento, llegó a pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes. Que sus errores, sus discusiones, todas las lágrimas derramadas habían quedado atrás—. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Narumi levantó su rostro. Takato la miraba con expresión afable. En sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas danzando lentamente. Narumi asintió. Claro que sabía que él la quería. Ella también le quería a él, pero no podía evitar sentirse confusa. Takato sonrió y tomó el rostro de Narumi con ambas manos. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y Narumi cerró los ojos, acariciándole la espalda. Se sentía bien estando así con alguien, poseyendo aquel nivel de intimidad que nunca había alcanzado con nadie y menos con algún otro chico. Sabía que se iban a besar. Sabía que iban a besarse desde que ambos se habían abrazado y ahora la punta de sus narices se rozaba cariñosamente. También sabía que eso no estaba bien porque estarían repitiendo sus errores una y otra vez. Pero, igual que ya le había confesado a Takato, era una cobarde. Se negaba a dejarle marchar porque, si lo hacía, sentía que se quedaría sola. Tener a Takato le proporcionaba una opción para paliar su soledad cuando lo necesitara. Era injusto y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¡MATSUYAMA!

Narumi y Takato se separaron. Los dos, con naturalidad, como si hace unos segundos no hubieran estado a punto de besarse, se giraron para descubrir a Bokuto Kōtarō saludando con energía a unos metros de distancia. El chico parecía completamente ajeno a lo que acababa de interrumpir. Junto a él, Anri les observaba con los labios apretados en una fina línea y Narumi rehusó su mirada.

—¡Te estábamos buscando! —insistió el capitán del equipo de volleyball con entusiasmo.

—Deberías irte —le sugirió Takato poniendo la mano en su espalda, invitándola a marchar. Narumi asintió y corrió hacia ellos, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Cuando se unió al grupo, Narumi fue rodeada por más chicos, el resto de miembros del equipo de volleyball. Sarukui pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. El chico dijo una serie de cosas mostrando una sonrisa picarona que hizo reír a todos menos a un Bokuto que agitaba sus puños en el aire, indignado por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Takato percibió a Anri por el rabillo de su ojo. La chica se había desplazado disimuladamente hasta situarse a su lado y estaba observando al grupo también.

—Como te gusta joderme, ¿eh? —Takato chasqueó la lengua y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No le hacía falta mucho para saber que la interrupción no había venido por Bokuto, sino por Anri.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Nakahara, pero lo he hecho por los dos —Anri le miró con determinación—. He evitado que os hagáis daño y os terminéis destruyendo.

Anri se alejó de él. A diferencia de Narumi, la chica miró hacia atrás una última vez antes de unirse al grupo. Takato permaneció unos segundos más ahí, parado, hasta que suspiró con pesadumbre y se dio la vuelta. Quizás Narumi tenía razón, quizás debía dejarle marchar, pero el problema era que, en el fondo, él tampoco quería.

—Deberíamos celebrar esto —sugirió Komi.

—Podríamos ir a comer ramen.

—No te pases, Shirofoku —le advirtió Konoha—. Mi viejo me va a obligar a cocinar para vosotros y no quiero.

—Pues vamos a otro sitio —Washio se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que aprovechar —intervino Saru—. Tenemos la Inter High y, después, los exámenes empiezan en breves —el chico se giró hacia Narumi—. Tenemos que juntarnos para estudiar. Matsuyama, ¿tú podrías?

—Vamos a cursos distintos —Narumi parpadeó confusa. No es que ella pudiera ser de mucha ayuda para ellos o, al menos, eso creía.

—Necesito ayuda con el inglés.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Narumi sabe inglés? —Anri puso los brazos en jarras.

—Es rica, ¿no? Seguro que ha ido a colegios privados y sabe hablar un montón de idiomas. ¿Me equivoco? —el chico lanzó una mirada significativa a Narumi, quien sonrió.

—Has dado de lleno. Sé mucho inglés. De hecho, mis abuelos paternos viven en Inglaterra, así que les hacemos visitas constantemente.

—¡Pues está decidido! —Komi dio un salto, entusiasmado.

—Pues hala. Vamos a comer algo y ya lo hablamos todo —Shirofoku dio unas palmaditas para ponerlos a todos en marcha.

—Yo voto porque sea en casa de Bokuto —sugirió Komi.

—¿¡Y por qué tiene que ser en mi casa!?

—Porque eres hijo único y no habrá hermanos para molestar.

—Tú también eres hijo único.

—Sí, pero, cuando vamos a tu casa, tu madre no está constantemente molestando. La mía no pararía de entrar para preguntarnos qué estamos haciendo.

—Oye, u os movéis u os meto una patada en el culo. ¡Tengo hambre! —insistió la manager.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Shirofoku —suspiró Washio, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Los chicos de tercero continuaron discutiendo entre ellos mientras el grupo entero abandonaba la escuela e iba subiendo la calle sin un rumbo fijo. Narumi caminaba detrás, flanqueada a cada lado por Anri y Akaashi. Imaginaba que los dos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Takato y ella, solían ser bastante intuitivos. Seguramente pensarían que Narumi se derrumbaría, pero la verdad era que estaba tan confusa que no sabía ni cómo debía reaccionar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó finalmente Akaashi. Su tono de voz era bajo, casi confidencial, y apenas se escuchaba dado el griterío de sus senpais.

—Sí, claro —Narumi le mostró una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan pronto como se dibujó en su rostro—. Oye, Anri —su amiga le indicó con un 'mmm' que era todo oídos—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, Narumi —su mejor amiga le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo de forma cariñosa. Akaashi observó a ambas chicas y curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, adelantando el paso para dejarlas solas—. No hay de qué.

* * *

 _"Deja ir a personas que solo llegan para compartir quejas, problemas, historias desastrosas, miedo y juicio de los demás. Si alguien busca un cubo para echar basura, procura que no sea en tu mente"_  
 **— Dalai Lama**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Secretos

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Madre mía... ¡Qué estrés de días! Estoy como loca escribiendo los fanfics. He terminado finalmente mi Jearmin y que en breves publicaré y he publicado ya el prólogo de mi KenmaxOC. Porque, ¿os acordáis de aquella encuesta? ¡Pues ganó Kenma! Así que él es el protagonista de mi nueva historia. En los próximos días subiré también el primer capítulo, aunque, como ya he dicho, podéis leer ya el prólogo. ¡Se llama Estaciones!  
Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo recibido y, por supuesto, a TentaculoTerapeuta por su review del anterior capítulo. Creo que este capítulo va a gustaros a todos. Cruzo los de dos para que así sea.

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 13**  
Secretos

Narumi golpeó con sus uñas en la mesa de caoba. De piernas cruzadas, descubiertas por su falda de tubo que llegaba hasta algo más de mitad de sus muslos, apoyaba su codo en una de sus rodillas y dejaba caer su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Con la otra, tamborileaba una y otra vez en la superficie del escritorio de su padre mientras esperaba a que Matsuyama Eiji apareciera por la puerta.

Sus ojos se desplazaron por la habitación. Había estado allí muchas veces, pero nunca se había dado cuenta en lo solitario e intimidante que resultaba el despacho de su padre. El mobiliario era oscuro y escaso, solo lo indispensable, y de la pared colgaban portadas de revistas en las que había aparecido. La única nota de color más alegre la ponía un cuadro de Miró que presidía una de las esquinas del despacho que contaba con un par de sillones y una mesita de café donde a Matsuyama Eiji le gustaba recibir a las visitas. Según él, le confería más intimidad a esas reuniones, les daba un aire de confidencialidad y familiaridad que no obtenía tras su escritorio. Ahí se habían gestado la mayoría de sus grandes hazañas.

Su teléfono móvil, en el interior de su bolso, vibró. Narumi rebuscó en él. Debía de ser un mensaje de Anri. Había acudido con Akari a ver los partidos de la Inter High. Narumi no podía asistir debido a otros compromisos, en especial por su hermano, así que su mejor amiga se ocupaba de mantenerla informada de los resultados de los partidos. Tras varios días de campeonato, Fukurodani había llegado a los cuartos de final. Su rival era Inarizaki y, tras una extensa investigación por parte de Narumi, la chica había llegado a la conclusión de que no sería un rival fácil. Eran un equipo en constante crecimiento.

 _Han perdido  
Bokuto falló el último remate. Lo bloquearon y el balón cayó al suelo, en su campo_

Narumi observó la pantalla de su teléfono durante varios segundos. Se sentía fatal por ellos. Se habían esforzado mucho. Podía imaginarse lo destrozados que estarían y lo responsable que se sentiría Bokuto de aquella derrota.

 _No sé qué decir.  
Lo siento mucho_

Su móvil volvió a vibrar unos segundos después de su respuesta.

 _No te preocupes. Según Akari estas cosas pasan  
Ya han perdido antes. Lo superarán_

Unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos. Tras agudizar el oído, Narumi distinguió la de su padre, así que se apresuró en guardar su teléfono de nuevo en su bolso. El hombre había posado la mano en el pomo de la puerta, al otro lado, y, hasta que no terminó de dialogar con su secretaria, no tiró de él y abrió la puerta. Narumi miró por encima de su hombro. Matsuyama Eiji vestía un impresionante traje de lino de color azul marino. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no llevaba corbata y lucía unos inmaculados zapatos de piel de color marrón que se ataban con una hebilla de color dorado que deslumbraba a primera vista. La chica enarcó una ceja, repleta de curiosidad ante el look casual y desenfadado que llevaba su padre y al que tan poco acostumbrada le tenía.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, hija —Matsuyama Eiji se acercó hacia el escritorio, desabrochándose el único botón de su chaqueta—. Tenía una reunión importante de negocios. Es posible que adquiramos una pequeña empresa cuyos creadores son dos jovencitos que están desarrollando aplicaciones muy interesantes —se sentó frente a ella y lanzó un suspiro—. Mi asesora me recomendó esto para dar otra imagen, una más desenfadada y cercana, que me vieran como alguien más jovial.

—Es que en realidad normalmente asustas.

Aquel comentario de su hija le hizo sonreír. Era consciente de que, habitualmente, su presencia intimidaba, aunque nunca había llegado a comprender a qué se debía. Sus rasgos eran suaves y siempre había sido bastante delgado y de complexión más bien estrecha. Imaginaba que se trataría del aura que desprendía, de cómo se movía y comportaba ante los demás.

—Ponte en pie —le ordenó su padre—. Me alegra no verte con tu uniforme. Quiero verte bien.

Narumi soltó un suspiro de resignación y se levantó de la silla. Se echó unos pasos hacia atrás para que su padre la viera mejor. El hombre se incorporó hacia delante y la observó de arriba abajo durante varios segundos antes de mirarla con una ternura que Narumi hacía tiempo que no veía en él.

—Está ya hecha toda una mujer.

—Por favor, papá, no me digas eso —replicó Narumi sentándose de nuevo—. ¿Podemos ir al grano? Tengo que estudiar y mañana he quedado con unos compañeros, así que quiero repasar algunas lecciones.

—¿Has quedado con compañeros? —su padre enarcó ambas cejas. Hasta donde él sabía, su hija solo tenía una amiga desde que había entrado al instituto y nunca le había nombrado a otros estudiantes.

—Sí —Narumi se encogió de hombros—. Solo me han pedido que les eche una mano con el inglés —su padre abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero Narumi se le adelantó—. ¿Para qué me has hecho llamar?

—Ah, sí —su padre se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y colocando sus manos sobre su tripa—. Como ya sabes, en julio celebramos nuestra cena anual con todos nuestros socios, directores, comerciales, artistas y deportistas patrocinados —Narumi asintió. Claro que lo sabía. Era uno de los acontecimientos más esperados de la sociedad nipona y, concretamente, de Tokyo. Aquella cena proporcionaba muchos beneficios a más de uno, era el momento ideal para establecer contactos y hacer negocios—. Me gustaría que este año la organizaras tú.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sé que no queda mucho, pero creo que puedes hacerlo. He leído tus informes y son excelentes. Quiero darte una tarea con más responsabilidad. Evidentemente, no trabajarás sola. Mi secretaria, Hada-san, será una extensión tuya. Hará todo lo que le pidas. Ya ha reunido carpetas e información de los eventos de otros años para que sepas cómo proceder.

—Me parece que esperas demasiado de mí…

—Y a mí me parece que eres demasiado modesta. Te conozco, eres mi hija, y en temas de organización eres exactamente igual que yo.

Narumi no podía replicar a su padre en ese aspecto. Disponer de los demás, organizarlos y dar instrucciones era algo que le salía de forma natural. Quizás no se pareciera físicamente a su padre, pero en términos de personalidad tenían muchas cosas en común. Quizás por eso siempre se habían llevado tan bien.

—También tendremos que hablar sobre tu acompañante —añadió su padre.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —protestó Narumi— ¿Por qué todos los años hay que hacer lo mismo? No vivimos en la prehistoria.

—Lo sé. Pero el mundo de los negocios es muy machista, pocas mujeres son las que llegan a la cima y tú vas a estar ahí arriba. Todos esos buitres tienen que ver que tienes a un hombre competente a tu lado.

—Me da igual lo que piensen —Narumi rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. Puedo apañármelas bien sola. Se lo demostraré.

—A ti te dará igual, pero a mí, no. Esto es grave. No entiendo por qué tuviste que terminar tu relación con el pequeño Takato, Narumi. He tenido que dar muchas explicaciones y habrá que darlas en la cena si no apareces con un chico. Desde que te presentamos oficialmente en sociedad con catorce años, él ha aparecido siempre a tu lado. No eres consciente de ello, pero eso ofrece imagen de estabilidad.

—¿Por qué siempre hay que sacar el tema de Takato?

—Tienes que entenderme. Es el hijo de mi mejor amigo y de mi mano derecha en los negocios. Siempre habéis estado juntos. El que iniciarais una relación era algo que tenía que pasar. El pequeño Takato siempre ha tenido mi aprobación. Es como de la familia.

—¿Y por eso ahora tengo que aparecer del brazo de otro en la cena? ¿Para tener una excusa para defender que mi relación con Takato se haya roto? ¡Es ridículo, papá! ¿Qué pasará cuando me enamore de verdad y cambie de chico de un año a otro? ¿¡Qué van a pensar de mí!?

—Sabes que esto no es negociable, Narumi —Matsuyama Eiji se echó hacia delante y posó las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio. Su mirada penetrante no dejaba lugar a dudas. No había posibilidad alguna de negociación. No iba a cambiar de opinión. Narumi podría estar en contra, no entender sus motivos, pero eso a su padre le daba igual. Las cosas siempre debían hacerse como él deseaba.

—Creo que tengo el candidato perfecto para ello —farfulló Narumi en un susurro.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Y antes de que me digas nada, es un chico completamente normal, pero, si deseas darle aprobación, adelante.

—Excelente. No es que no me fíe de ti. En realidad no me fío de los jóvenes de hoy en día. No tienen disciplina ni educación —su padre abrió uno de los cajones y consultó su agenda de piel—. A finales de esta semana estoy disponible, el jueves. Invítale a cenar a casa.

—¿A casa?

—Sí. Hace mucho que no tenemos una cena en familia.

Narumi habría protestado, pero sabía que sus quejas no servirían de nada y, además, también sabía que aquella noticia iba a alegrar a Kita. Cenar como una familia normal, con su padre y su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso no sucedía. No obstante, era consciente de que podría contar con la persona que había elegido para ser su acompañante. Solo tendría que comentárselo y esperar a que él aceptara, aunque Narumi tenía sus dudas de que sucediera fácilmente. Habría que persuadirle. No obstante, estaba convencida. _Él_ sería la persona indicada.

* * *

El tema de la Inter High era obligado para comentar. Los chicos habían regresado en seguida para incorporarse cuanto antes a las clases. Iban repasando jugadas, los chicos contaban su experiencia y, para sorpresa de Narumi, hablaban de ello con total naturalidad. Iban formando escándalo, como siempre, pero Narumi prefirió mantenerse en un segundo plano ya que, la mayoría de las veces, no sabía exactamente de qué hablaban. Se sentía ciertamente excluida al no haber estado allí. Se había perdido muchas cosas.

Bokuto caminaba a su lado. El chico reía a carcajadas. Pero Narumi solo podía pensar en lo mal que él se habría sentido por haber fallado el punto final. Le hubiese gustado estar allí para animarle, pero se sentía atada a sus responsabilidades familiares. Se sentía atada a Horaru.

—Lo siento —le susurró de repente para que solo él la escuchara.

Bokuto guardó silencio. Narumi aferraba la manga de su chaqueta del uniforme con su pequeña mano.

—No importa, Matsuyama —emitió una leve risa y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de forma cariñosa—. Las derrotas siempre son dolorosas, pero Inarizaki es un duro rival. Quedaron al final segundos en la Inter High. ¡Incluso le ganaron un set a Itachiyama!

—N-No me refería a eso —Narumi clavó sus ojos en el suelo—. Siento no haber estado allí animándote.

Tras decir aquello, Bokuto apartó su mano de la cabeza de la chica y ella dejó de aferrar su ropa con la mano, como si le retuviera. Los dos miraron para otro lado y se sonrojaron.

A pesar de que la casa de Bokuto contaba con dos plantas, el estilo era más bien japonés que occidental. Cuando atravesaron la valla, les recibieron unos paneles de madera cerrados para evitar la entrada de intrusos y, sobre todo, de los indeseables bichos que poblaban el jardín de los Bokuto en cuanto comenzaba el buen tiempo. El capitán de Fukurodani sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa. El chico se quitó sus zapatillas con habilidad y las prácticamente las lanzó

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció con entusiasmo.

El resto fue pasando poco a poco, llenando el recibidor. Fueron quitándose sus zapatos y los fueron colocando contra la pared, bien alineados para que no estorbaran al entrar o al salir.

—No hace falta que grites, Kōtarō. Con el ruido que haces al entrar me entero perfectamente de que has llegado.

Una mujer de cabello a la altura del mentón de color amarillo pajizo salió de una de las habitaciones, seguramente de la cocina dado que se iba secando las manos con un trapo. Aquella debía de ser la madre de Bokuto. Tenían exactamente los mismos ojos redondos y dorados.

—Sentimos la intromisión —dijeron el resto al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

—Keiji-kun, me alegro de que hayas venido porque tengo unas cosas para que le lleves a tu madre cuando te marches. Dile que el pastel de carne salió delicioso.

—Lo haré.

—Uy. Veo caras nuevas —la madre de Bokuto miró a las tres chicas que les acompañaban. Presencia femenina en su casa. Aquello era toda una novedad. ¿Tendría su hijo novia y ella no lo sabía? ¿Sería alguna de aquellas tres chicas?

—Uchimura Akari —hizo una reverencia—. Es un placer conocerla. Soy compañera de curso de Bokuto, aunque no vamos a la misma clase.

—Y también es la empollona de tercero —añadió Saru con una sonrisa de medio lado, a lo que Akari le sacó la lengua.

—Hanazawa Anri.

—Matsuyama Narumi.

Al escuchar aquel apellido, los ojos de la madre de Bokuto se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. Lo había escuchado cientos de veces en la televisión, leído en periódicos… Pero, quizás, no fuera familia de quien ella creía. Echó a su hijo una mirada significativa para que añadiera algo más y le sacara de sus dudas, pero éste malinterpreto el gesto.

—¡Ah! No son de mi curso. Son compañeras de Akaashi. De hecho, Matsuyama y él van a la misma clase. Nos pareció buena idea juntarnos todos para estudiar. Además, Matsuyama sabe mucho inglés y Saru necesita ayuda con eso.

—Ah —la mujer miró a Narumi de arriba abajo. ¿Y si era la hija de quien creía que era? Jamás hubiera imaginado que su hijo pudiera juntarse con gente de ese tipo de clase social. ¡Y ellos eran una familia humilde! Se sintió un poco avergonzada porque su casa sería ridícula en comparación a la casa en la que viviría aquella muchacha—. Encantada de conoceros. Podéis llamarme Masako. Sentíos como en casa —sonrió—. He preparado ya la habitación de Kotaro para que tengáis más espacio y estéis más tranquilos.

—Gracias, mamá.

Bokuto guio a todos escaleras arriba. Su habitación estaba al fondo del estrecho pasillo, a mano izquierda. El chico abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Su habitación había sido claramente ordenada, seguramente por su madre, estaba limpia. Tenía varios trofeos y medallas de volleyball que Bokuto había conseguido a lo largo de los años y de las paredes colgaban algunos posters, generalmente de idols de cuerpos perfectos y sonrisas radiantes que, si bien no sorprendieron al resto, a Narumi le hicieron enarcar una ceja.

La madre de Bokuto había dispuesto en el centro de la habitación una pequeña mesa en la que todos podrían sentarse alrededor, en el suelo. Encima del escritorio había dejado comida y bebida para que se sirvieran. Komi fue el primero en coger un bollo de carne que se metió en la boca al completo, asomándose parte de éste entre sus labios ya que no le entraba del todo en la boca.

—Por cierto, Anri, ya he leído tu trabajo de literatura —Akari sonrió—. Es impresionante. Yoshimasa-sensei va a quedarse con la boca abierta.

—Lo sé. Me ha costado mucho, pero creo que al final he resumido bastante bien lo que quería decir. Estoy deseando mostrárselo a Fujioka-sensei —canturreó la chica emocionada ante la perspectiva de seguir compartiendo momentos con su adorado y atractivo profesor de música. Narumi sonrió al ver a su amiga tan contenta. Anri había estado muchas semanas trabajando en aquel trabajo sobre la literatura europea de la posguerra.

—¿Desde cuándo a Fujioka-sensei le gusta ese pestiño de literatura? —preguntó Komi con la boca llena.

—¿¡Cómo que pestiño!? —ladró Anri— Eres un cateto.

—¡Eh, Matsuyama! ¡Siéntate a mi lado! —Saru le hizo un gesto, dando palmaditas en el suelo para que ocupara un lugar a su derecha— Empecemos cuanto antes por el inglés.

Narumi se acercó a él. Colocó bien su falda y se sentó de rodillas al lado del chico. Poco a poco, todos se fueron sentando alrededor de la mesa y sacando sus libros y cuadernos. Akaashi pretendía sentarse al lado de Narumi para quedar los tres de segundo en el mismo lado y poder así ayudarse mutuamente, pero Bokuto le echó a un lado rápidamente y ocupó el sitio a la derecha de Narumi. Si bien el resto no se percató del movimiento del capitán, el colocador sí lo hizo, pero prefirió guardar silencio ante el extraño comportamiento que Bokuto normalmente ejercía cuando Matsuyama estaba alrededor. Según Bokuto, no le pasaba nada con la chica, simplemente la consideraba su amiga, pero Akaashi estaba convencido de que eso no era del todo cierto. Aunque no iba a ser él el que ayudara a Bokuto a aclararse con sus sentimientos.

La siguiente hora, Narumi la pasó explicando a Sarukui conceptos que el chico debería saber desde hacía tiempo. Tuvo que armarse de paciencia y organizar los desastrosos apuntes del punta receptor para que él pudiera entenderlo mejor todo. Trabajaron en los tiempos verbales y Narumi le ayudó a elaborar una lista con vocabulario que debía aprenderse, aunque fuera por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto, el resto se dedicó a otras asignaturas como matemáticas o ciencias, siendo Akari, especialmente, la que más explicaciones tuvo que dar al ser una de las mejores alumnas de tercero. No obstante, su paciencia no era infinita y, si algo no le gustaba, era que no le prestaran atención cuando estaba hablando. Konoha bromeaba con Komi y, sobre todo, parecía estar más pendiente de Anri que de ella. Cualquier movimiento de la chica de segundo era suficiente para que el rubio hiciera algún comentario sobre ella y que la chica le replicara con ironía, cayendo siempre en sus provocaciones. Akari se preguntaba en qué punto había surgido tal complicidad entre ambos y sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, que se retorcía cada vez que Konoha chinchaba a Anri, despertando en éste unas sonoras carcajadas.

—Parad ya —Washio miró a los dos frunciendo el ceño—. Parecéis un viejo matrimonio.

—¿Nosotros dos? ¿Casados? —Konoha hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Ni en sueños! —exclamó Anri golpeando con su puño en la mesa y sobresaltando a un Akaashi al que le daban absolutamente igual las pequeñas disputas entre los dos.

—Akinori, después, cuando suspendas, me vendrás llorando —siseó Akari, apretando sus puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Yo no lloro!

—Es una forma de hablar —la chica frunció el ceño—. Me estoy esforzando por hacer que tu cabeza hueca entienda las funciones y tú no dejas de hacer tonterías con Komi y con Anri.

—Oye, a mí no me metáis —el líbero, que había estado tumbado en el suelo dormitando, se incorporó.

—Te meto porque habéis venido a estudiar, no a vaguear.

—Ya, ya —intervino Washio—. Ya sabes cómo son, Uchimura. No les hagas ni caso.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo y más si me piden ayuda. ¿Por qué me dicen que no entienden algo y luego cuando se lo explico me ignoran? —la chica suspiró y se puso en pie. Se acercó hasta el escritorio. Se sirvió un poco de té en un vaso y tomó un puñado de patatas fritas de la bolsa que Anri había abierto previamente.

—No intentes entenderlos, Akari. Son así de simples. Y el primero de ellos Konoha. Se ha debido de llevar muchos balonazos en la cabeza y por eso se ha quedado así de idiota —Anri rodó los ojos. La chica pasó la hoja de su cuaderno y continuó copiando los apuntes de Akaashi.

—¿Por qué eres así, Hanazawa?

—¿Así, cómo? —Anri levantó la vista. Konoha se había apoyado sobre la mesa y estaba inclinado hacia delante, señalándola con un boli y sonriendo con picardía.

—Así de desagradable con los chicos en general. ¿Alguna mala experiencia?

Anri entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. No es que hubiera tenido una mala experiencia amorosa, es que no se podía decir que hubiera tenido ninguna.

—Me parece que estás entrando en terreno pantanoso —comentó Saru sonriendo de medio lado. Narumi, a su lado, suspiró. No debería echar más leña al fuego o la cosa podría terminar mal.

—Soy así con vosotros porque sois inmaduros. Os comportáis como críos.

—Es posible que seamos así, pero tampoco creo que tengas el derecho de decirnos eso. Tú eres igual de inmadura que nosotros —se defendió Konoha.

—Pffft… Por favor. ¡Os doy mil vueltas! Yo escucho a Akari cuando habla y no le hago gastar saliva tontamente.

—A ella eso le da igual.

—¿Y por qué iba a darle igual, eh?

—Vamos… Me conoce de toda la vida. Ya sabe cómo soy. No es que lo haga aposta, es que me cuesta concentrarme —Konoha sonrió y se rascó la nuca inocentemente—. ¿Verdad, Akari?

Todos se giraron para mirar a la chica de tercero. Ésta permanecía de pie, de espaldas y frente al escritorio de Bokuto. En su mano sostenía el vaso con el té, prácticamente intacto.

—¿Akari? —insistió Konoha.

—Oye, Uchimura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bokuto.

Akari cerró los ojos e intentó contener las ganas que tenía de gritar a Konoha lo imbécil que era. Siempre había estado ahí para él, de forma incondicional, pero nunca había recibido un agradecimiento por parte del chico, ninguna mención que le demostrara que, en realidad, atesoraba cada momento que habían pasado juntos. Hasta en eso Konoha Akinori podía ser un cabeza hueca. En momentos como ese, en los que Konoha siempre daba por sentado que Akari le perdonaría o le trataría como siempre simplemente por el hecho de ser él, tenía ganas de poner punto y final a su amistad. Pero, en el fondo, no podía. ¿Qué haría Konoha sin ella? ¿Quién le despertaría todas las mañanas llamándole por teléfono? ¿A quién pediría ayuda para estudiar cuando llegaran los exámenes? ¿Dónde se refugiaría cuando huyera de las arduas tareas del restaurante de ramen?

—Eres un imbécil, Akinori —dijo finalmente, girándose para posar sus ojos sobre el chico—. No me da igual. Nunca me ha dado igual —confesó ante todos.

—¿Qué? —el chico abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?

—¿Y de qué iba a servir? ¡Siempre te estás mirando el ombligo! ¡Nunca piensas en mí! Es más que evidente que te soy indiferente.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Konoha se puso en pie. Parecía verdaderamente molesto, cosa que sorprendió, sobre todo, a sus compañeros de equipo. Si por algo se caracterizaba el chico era por ser bastante despreocupado. Aquello era nuevo.

—¡Sí, sí que lo es! ¡Soy yo la única que da en nuestra amistad y tú nunca das nada a cambio! ¡Pon algo de tu parte de vez en cuando!

—¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? Nunca me pides mi opinión para nada y, cuando me preocupo por ti por algo, me mandas a paseo y me dices que me meta en mis asuntos. Ahora que digo que algo te da igual, te enfadas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, que quieras saber qué pasa en mi vida. ¿Cuándo he dicho yo lo contrario?

—¿Tengo que decirlo en voz alta?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Porque me estás acusando de algo sin fundamento!

—Está bien —Konoha guardó silencio, apretando sus labios en una fina línea. Era como si estuviera conteniendo lo que en realidad quería decir, como si dudara, como si pensara que, en cuanto abriera la boca, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Iba a regresar a su sitio, dejar las cosas como estaban, pero Akari le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara hablando. Todos estaban esperando. Y aquello le encendió—. Cuando te echaste ese último novio universitario te dije qué era lo que en realidad quería de ti, pero no me hiciste caso porque, en palabras textuales, "me meto donde no me llaman". Tuve que ver cómo te estrellabas con ese imbécil. Te he visto repetir esos mismos errores una y otra vez con los anteriores, cosa que ha sido muy frustrante porque siempre te estaba aconsejando al respecto y tú me decías que me callara, que no podía entenderlo porque no tengo experiencia amorosa. Cuando finalmente te dabas cuenta de que ellos solo te veían como un objeto, algo para usar y tirar, nunca te restregué en la cara que yo tenía razón. Lo que me he limitado a hacer siempre es hacerte reír después de que esos tíos te dejaran en la estacada. Pero soy yo el que nunca da nada a cambio. Bien. Genial —Konaha soltó una risa irónica—. Resulta que, en realidad, soy yo el que tiene que aguantarte. Imagino que eres demasiado egoísta como para darte cuenta. Pero me alegro de que esos chicos te hagan daño para ver si de una maldita vez reaccionas, porque pareces tonta.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció en la habitación. Akari miró a sus amigos, pero estos apartaron la vista, incómodos por conocer una parte de ella que tanto Konoha como ella se habían preocupado en guardar. ¿Qué se suponía que debían decir en un momento así? Era una discusión entre ambos que todos sentían que no debían haber presenciado.

Akari se sintió avergonzada y humillada. Konoha había dicho todas esas cosas de ella delante de sus amigos, la había expuesto frente a todos y ahora conocían una parte de su vida que siempre se había afanado en ocultar. Sus fracasos amorosos, su miedo a la soledad, su poca autoestima y la necesidad de estar con una persona al lado, aunque no la valorara, para sentirse realizada. Aquello decía mucho de ella. Y no para bien. Por eso, metió las cosas apresuradamente en su mochila, sin preocuparse por ordenarlas, y se la colocó al hombro para marcharse cuanto antes de allí.

—Oye, Akari —Konoha dio un paso hacia ella, pero la chica se alejó de él y rodeó la mesa por el lado contrario—. Perdóname, por favor. No quería…

Akari salió de la habitación de Bokuto dando un portazo. Konoha se mordió el labio y apretó los puños con fuerza antes de recoger también sus cosas y salir de la habitación para perseguir a Akari.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo de forma apresurada mientras salía de la habitación.

El resto permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad hasta que Komi fue el primero en atreverse a hablar.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Tengo la impresión de que no debíamos haber visto eso —Bokuto se rascó la cabeza sin llegar a comprender del todo.

—No entiendo en qué punto de la conversación ha salido la vida amorosa de Uchimura —comentó Saru.

—A mí me parece bastante evidente —todos se giraron para mirar a Akaashi. El chico había estado bastante silencioso durante toda la sesión de estudio y no solía mojarse en ese tipo de temas. Prefería la discreción—. Matsuyama-san, ¿puedes dejarme tus ejercicios de matemáticas? Quiero ver si los tenemos igual y corregir así los de Hanazawa-san.

Narumi asintió. De su mochila sacó un cuaderno que le entregó a Akaasi. El chico lo abrió y comenzó a consultarlo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Sarukui enarcando ambas cejas, impaciente por saber qué era tan evidente.

—Ah. Pues que, por la forma en la que Uchimura-san le ha recriminado a Konoha-san, ella está enamorada de él. Y me atrevería a decir también que Konoha-san está enamorado de Uchimura-san, pero aún no lo sabe.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Bokuto, Komi, Saru y Anri se echaron hacia delante sin poder dar crédito.

—¡Akaashi-san! —el tono de Narumi sonó a regañina, como si Akaashi hubiera contado un secreto. Todos la miraron y la chica se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—Espera, ¿tú lo sabías? —Anri frunció el ceño— ¿Akari te dijo algo? —no se molestó en ocultarlo, estaba molesta. Pensaba que Akari le contaría algo así.

—N-No me dijo nada. Es solo que… Es la forma en la que habla de Konoha-senpai. Quise comentártelo, pero eso me habría hecho parecer una cotilla y me daba la impresión de que a Akari-san le daba vergüenza admitir que quien le gusta de verdad es Konoha-senpai.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó Komi.

—Creo que lo mejor sería olvidar todo esto. Sería incómodo para todos la próxima vez que nos veamos —sugirió Washio.

—Además, es un asunto entre ellos —añadió Akaashi.

—¿Y por qué no les ayudamos a abrirse el uno con el otro? —reflexionó Bokuto.

—¿Es que no nos acabas de escuchar? —Akaashi le fulminó con la mirada.

—No estoy diciendo que tenga que ser ya. Debería ser poco a poco. Ser sutiles para que no se den cuenta de que estamos interviniendo.

—¿Tú? ¿Siendo sutil? —Saru contuvo una carcajada.

—Oye, pues quizás Bokuto tenga razón…

—¿En serio, Anri? ¿Te pones de su parte? —Narumi no podía dar crédito. ¿Su mejor amiga estando de acuerdo con Bokuto? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—No es que me ponga de su parte, pero creo que no es mala idea lo que propone. Solo necesitan un empujón —Anri levantó su dedo índice para hacer notar su punto—. Se supone que este verano haremos algo juntos, ¿no? Podríamos aprovechar eso para entrar en acción.

—No creo que sea una buena idea… —comentó Washio.

—Pues a mí me gusta. ¡Me apunto! —sonrió Komi.

—Yo también —añadió Saru—. Aunque solo sea por veros a hacer el ridículo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer, Hanazawa-san?

—Aún es pronto. Primero, centrémonos en los exámenes y, cuando ya tengamos pensado lo que haremos en verano, elaboraremos una estrategia acorde.

—Me resulta diabólico que hables de esto con tanta frialdad —añadió Washio, haciendo que Anri soltara una risita de satisfacción.

—Y no sabéis hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar.

Dicho aquello, todos regresaron a sus apuntes y ejercicios. De vez en cuando, el silencio se rompía para preguntar dudas o para hablar de cualquier tema banal mientras hacían pequeñas pausas para comer alguno de los snacks que la madre de Bokuto había dejado preparados para ellos.

Tras levantarse para coger un refresco, Bokuto regresó a su sitio, junto a Matsuyama. Al sentarse abrió ligeramente las piernas al dejarse caer y su rodilla tocó la de ella. Bokuto pensó que, quizás, Matsuyama la apartaría al sentir el contacto, al ser invadido su espacio, pero, para sorpresa de él, no lo hizo. Cogió su boli, intentando aparentar normalidad mientras la miraba de reojo. Tenía un perfil bonito. Frente redondeada, nariz respingona con una suave punta y una barbilla que no era excesivamente pronunciada. Al llevar su pelo siempre recogido en un moño alto tirante, sus orejas quedaban expuestas, pero Bokuto no se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de lo pequeñas que eran. Diminutas y adorables. Apoyaba su barbilla en su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño. Parecía concentrada en sus deberes, pero supo que no era así cuando captó la comisura de sus rosados labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba.

De repente, Matsuyama movió su rodilla y la apretó más contra la suya. Los ojos de Bokuto bajaron por sus piernas y comprobó que, efectivamente, Matsuyama había tenido ese gesto para indicarle que no le importaba que sus rodillas se rozaran debajo de la mesa y que, de hecho, era algo que, posiblemente, le gustaba. Inconscientemente, Bokuto también sonrió. Se preguntó cómo sería el tacto de la piel de Narumi, si sería tan suave como lo parecía, y maldijo el hecho de no haberse cambiado al llegar a casa, de no haberse puesto ropa más cómoda, y seguir todavía con su uniforme de pantalón largo.

Desde aquel momento, Bokuto llegó a la conclusión de que su relación con Matsuyama Narumi era especial. Se habían conocido hacía muy poco, pero Bokuto sentía que se llevaban bien, que entre ellos existía cierta complicidad que les hacía entenderse rápidamente. Se lo pasaba bien con ella, le gustaba escucharla reír cada vez que él decía una tontería y tenía la impresión que, mientras ella se esforzaba por alcanzar la perfección hasta niveles que rozaban la obsesión, ella se permitía 'soltarse un poco la melena' con él.

Después de aquella tarde de estudio, cuando se despidió en la puerta de su casa de Saru, Washio, Komi, Hanazawa, Akaashi y Matsuyama, les observó marchar juntos. Reflexionó mucho sobre aquello, aunque su madre no le dejara demasiado tiempo para ello. Desde que sus amigos se marcharon, su madre no había parado de bombardearle con insinuaciones sobre qué bonitas eran las tres chicas que habían ido a casa y sobre si no se había planteado invitar a salir a alguna de ellas.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —le había gritado— ¡Son solo amigas! No trates de emparejarme con nadie.

—Vale, vale —la mujer levantó ambas manos a modo de tregua—. Solo una cosa más. ¿Una de ellas fue, por casualidad, la chica a la que defendiste en el tren?

—Sí. Matsuyama. ¿Por qué?

—Oh.

—¿Qué quiere decir ese 'Oh'? —su madre no respondió a su pregunta y giró sobre sus talones, metiéndose en el salón— ¡Eh! ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

Después de eso, su madre debió de comentárselo a su padre porque, de vez en cuando, el hombre aparecía para mostrarle algún artículo en el que se hablaba de Matsuyama Eiji o le avisaba cuando salía por la televisión. Su madre, en cambio, insistía en sus modales, cosa que Bokuto no llegaba a comprender. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué mosca les había picado a sus padres con los Matsuyama?

No obstante, y tras mucho reflexionar, Bokuto llegó a la conclusión de que le contaría a Akaashi las buenas sensaciones que su relación con Matsuyama le proporcionaba o, que al menos, él creía tener. Eso sí, ignorando el episodio de sus padres. Por otra parte, durante el día siguiente, nadie había mencionado el episodio de la discusión entre Konoha y Akari. Durante las clases, los dos se habían hablado, seguramente el hecho de que Konaha hubiera ido tras ella para pedirle disculpas habría relajado un poco las cosas entre ambos. Pero todos habían notado que el ambiente seguía tengo entre ambos. Lo que necesitaban era tiempo.

Akaashi y Bokuto caminaban de vuelta a casa, como siempre, tras el entrenamiento. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se habían quedado haciendo práctica extra dado que los exámenes eran en unas pocas semanas y el entrenador Yamiji se lo había prohibido expresamente. Si querían permanecer en el equipo, debían seguir cumpliendo en sus estudios.

—¿Sabes qué, Akaashi? Creo que le caigo bien a Matsuyama.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Akaashi le miró de reojo.

—No sé. Le llevo dando vueltas desde hace tiempo. Nos entendemos bien. Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.

—Ya lo he notado.

—No pareces alegrarte.

—¿Y por qué no me iba a alegrar? —Akaashi enarcó una ceja— Me parece bien.

—Tú la conoces desde hace más tiempo que yo, así que sabrás mejor cómo es, pero creo que Matsuyama confía en mí. La salvé incluso de un tipo que quiso sobrepasarse con ella en el tren —Bokuto emitió una sonora carcajada. Parecía orgulloso de lo que había hecho ese día, aunque Akaashi no creía que tuviera motivos suficientes para estarlo. Habían estado a punto de echarle del equipo—. Matsuyama confía en mí —repitió más para sí mismo que para Akaashi.

El colocador observó a través del rabillo del ojo el rostro iluminado de su capitán y emitió un leve suspiro, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que le empezaba a suceder a Bokuto con Matsuyama. No obstante, no pensaba decirle nada al respecto. Akaashi creía que debía de ser el propio Bokuto el que se diera cuenta de que en él estaban empezando a crecer sentimientos por Matsuyama que iban más allá de la amistad. De hecho, Akaashi dudaba de que siquiera, en algún momento, Bokuto hubiera sentido amistad por ella.

Cuando se separaron en su camino, Akaashi reflexionó sobre qué sucedería si Bokuto se terminara enamorando de Matsuyama. Seguramente estaría más alterado que de costumbre. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba no era tener que tratar con ese Bokuto revolucionado por las hormonas, sino que los sentimientos del de tercero no fueran correspondidos. No conocía los detalles, pero Matsuyama había tenido algo con Nakahara que ninguno de los dos había superado, lo había visto con sus propios ojos tras el Festival Cultural. Si Bokuto se terminaba enamorando de Matsuyama y ella le rechazaba por Nakahara, Akaashi tendría que lidiar con un Bokuto con el corazón roto (porque, había que reconocerlo, Bokuto, poco a poco, estaba comenzando a sentir algo fuerte de verdad por Matsuyama) y, hasta donde él sabía, el as de Fukurodani no había tenido ni demasiadas experiencias amorosas ni tampoco muy significativas.

Cuando giró una esquina a la derecha para enfilar su calle, se percató de que, frente a su casa, había aparcado un impoluto coche de color negro. Akaashi se detuvo unos instantes, ligeramente asustado, preocupado por si le había pasado algo a alguien de su familia. Entonces, percibió una figura femenina esperando en la acera. La mujer, que lucía una falda de tubo de color azul marino por encima de las rodillas, una blusa de color crema con estampado de flores y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón que estilizaba sus bonitas piernas, le estaba dando la espalda. Akaashi decidió acercarse a ella, pero el sonido de sus zapatos le traicionó y ella notó su presencia, por lo que miró por encima de su hombro. Los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron de par en par al ver su rostro.

—¿Matsuyama-san? —preguntó sin poder dar crédito. Estaba irreconocible. La chica se giró y le sonrió. Llevaba incluso un poco de maquillaje, aunque discreto. Parecía mucho más mayor.

—Siento haberme presentado así en tu casa, pero necesitaba hablar contigo y la escuela no me parecía un buen lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

—Digamos que los Matsuyama tenemos nuestros métodos —Narumi sonrió de nuevo, pero Akaashi sintió escalofríos. Le resultaba muy perturbador que se pudiera acceder tan fácilmente a sus datos—. ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí?

—Ya me has dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

—He estado hablando con tus padres, son encantadores. Se acordaban de mí. Supongo que es difícil olvidarse de alguien con mi apellido e imagino que mucho menos ahora que me he presentado en su casa vestida de esta manera.

—Estás…

—¿Rara?

—Yo diría diferente.

—En fin —Narumi consultó su reloj de muñeca. Era fino, de estilo pulsera. _Debe costar una fortuna_ , pensó Akaashi—. No tengo mucho tiempo. Voy a hacerte una propuesta, Akaashi-san, que espero que aceptes —hizo una pausa, pero al ver que el colocador no pretendía añadir nada más, continuó—. No sé si estarás al corriente, pero mi familia organiza una importante cena anual desde hace varios años, en verano, a finales de julio, antes de las vacaciones de agosto, y asisten muchas personalidades del mundo de la política y los negocios. Como espero que sepas, mi familia también patrocina a jóvenes talentos que son invitados con el fin de poder establecer relaciones. Este año mi padre me ha otorgado la importante tarea de organizarla.

—¿Y dónde entro yo, Matsuyama-san?

—No comparto el pensamiento de mi padre, pero, por el momento, no entraré en más detalles al respecto e iré al grano: necesito un acompañante. Te necesito a ti, Akaashi-san.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—No creo que haya nadie mejor.

Akaashi apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Resultaba sorprendente, casi intimidante, la manera en la que Matsuyama se expresaba. Era como si aquella ropa la transformara. No le estaba hablando como una amiga o una compañera de clase, sino como una empresaria.

—Creo que sería una excelente oportunidad para ti —continuó Narumi al no obtener respuesta por parte del colocador—. Tienes talento, Akaashi-san, y unas notas excelentes. Mi padre estará encantado de introducirte como uno de sus nuevos jóvenes talentos. Conocerás a gente, harás contactos. Tienes un gran futuro y yo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad, de hacerte aspirar a lo más alto.

—Tampoco me dejas opción. Has hablado ya con mis padres de esto, ¿verdad?

—Tenía que explicárselo antes. Sigues siendo menor. Necesitábamos su consentimiento. Pero la última palabra la tienes tú.

Akaashi cerró los ojos, reflexivo. Por mucho que Matsuyama le dijera que él tenía la última palabra, no creía que tuviera opción. No le habría gustado ir a esa cena llena de ostentación y sonrisas artificiales, no creía que aquel fuera su ambiente, pero el movimiento de Matsuyama había sido muy astuto. Había hablado antes con sus padres. Seguramente les habría explicado lo mismo que a él, pero con palabras más suaves y persuasivas. Les habría recalcado la gran oportunidad que se presentaba frente a su prometedor hijo. Si él rechazaba a Matsuyama, sabía que tendría que aguantar toda su vida los reproches de sus padres, cualquier pequeño fallo o fracaso les daría pie para evocar su terrible error de dejar escapar su oportunidad de tener un futuro brillante.

—Está bien. Iré.

Los ojos de Matsuyama se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente. Ya no le parecía una desconocida, sino la chica que iba con él a clase. La chica que era amable y simpática.

—Me haces muy feliz, Akaashi-san. De verdad. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Mañana cenaremos en mi casa. No te preocupes, pediré que un coche pase a buscarte.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Mi padre desea conocerte antes y dar su aprobación, pero, no te preocupes, sé que estarás a la altura. No tendrás que preparar nada. Sé tú mismo. No le gusta la gente artificial. ¿Tienes unos pantalones de pinzas? —Akaashi asintió a su pregunta— Bien. Póntelos excepto si son marrones. Es un color horrible y nada apropiado para una cena. Ponte una camisa con esos pantalones, a poder ser blanca, excepto si los pantalones son negros. No quiero que parezcas un camarero. Tampoco nada de corbata ni pajarita. Es una cena informal. Pero sí tienes que llevar zapato de vestir. ¿Entendido?

Akaashi asintió. Narumi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, intentando repasar en su mente lo que acababa de decir y asegurándose de que Akaashi tenía toda la información que por el momento ella deseaba que poseyera.

—Bien. Entonces me marcho ya. Tengo que organizar un montón de mesas para mañana —la chica hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y giró sobre sus tacones. Se acercó al coche. Un hombre vestido con traje bajó inmediatamente del lado del conductor y se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera que estaba pegada al borde de la acera. Antes de entrar al coche, Narumi se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro—. Ah. Y una cosa más, Akaashi-san. Ni una palabra de esto a Bokuto-san.

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Matsuyama se introdujo en el coche y su chófer cerró la puerta. La figura de la chica se perdió tras el cristal tintado y Akaashi vio después marchar el coche hasta que giró a la izquierda y desapareció de su vista. Sus últimas palabras resonaban aún en su cabeza. "Ni una palabra de esto a Bokuto-san". Akaashi suspiró. Tampoco es que tuviera pensado decírselo.

* * *

 _"Casi siempre los celos se relacionan con la envidia. Pero la diferencia básica es que se siente envidia de lo que uno no tiene y celos de lo que uno tiene"_  
 **— Fernando Savater**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	15. En medio de la tormenta

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Por fin he sacado tiempo para terminar este capítulo y escribirlo. Este capítulo es algo más tranquilo que los anteriores, pero estoy preparando poco a poco las cosas para lo que se viene y que espero que os sorprenda llegado el momento.  
Por otra parte, he dibujado a Narumi, Anri, Akari, Horaru y Kita. No obstante, no están coloreados, pero es muy posible que os pueda mostrar algo en el próximo capítulo. No soy una experta dibujando, pero, en general, estoy bastante satisfecha con el trabajo. Siento que tengáis que esperar un poquito para ello.  
Por último, mil gracias a TentaculoTerapeuta y a JiJiYong por sus reviews. Ya han sido contestadas por privado :)

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 14**  
En medio de la tormenta

—No se puede decir tampoco que me dejaras elección.

Narumi miró de reojo a Akaashi mientras terminaban de recoger el aula y sonrió con suficiencia. Podría haber sido un movimiento sucio, pero había dado sus frutos y eso era lo importante. Narumi conocía a Akaashi lo suficiente como para saber que él no iba a querer acudir a aquella cena, así que tuvo que obligarle 'por las malas'. Presentarse en su casa antes de que él llegara del entrenamiento para hablar con sus padres del asunto era un movimiento que habría puesto muy orgulloso a Matsuyama Eiji de haberse enterado.

Desde que su padre le había otorgado la tarea de organizar la cena, Narumi no había parado de trabajar. Tenía que hacer llamadas, dar órdenes, organizar citas, elegir colores y texturas... Resultaba un trabajo agotador, pero, también, algo se había despertado en su interior, algo que hacía que, incluso para su sorpresa, se entusiasmara por la tarea que estaba realizando. La organización de la cena le estaba haciendo olvidar casi por completo el vacío que le producía haber dejado el violín. _Casi._

—¿Cuántas veces vas a repetirlo? Ya te dije que lo siento. Pero no tenía elección.

—Siempre tenemos elección.

—¿Vas a darme ahora un sermón? —Narumi abrió el armario de la clase e introdujo el cepillo y el recogedor en su interior— Admítelo, estás nervioso por esta noche.

—Lo estoy, sí. No se conoce todos los días a alguien de la importancia de Matsuyama Eiji.

—Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte. Es un padre normal —Narumi hizo una pausa—. Bueno. Casi —no tenía muy claro cómo serían los padres que no tenían bajo su control varias multinacionales de envergadura mundial. No obstante, Narumi encontraba su vida bastante normal. Había tenido una infancia feliz y su padre había estado muy presente en ella. Pero suponía que eso no solía ser lo normal.

—Mis padres me están repitiendo desde por la mañana que no meta la pata —el chico colocó los borradores con tranquilidad, pero Narumi pudo leer por la expresión de su cuerpo que estaba resignado.

—Akaashi-san, está bien —Narumi se acercó y le apretó en el brazo cariñosamente, mostrándole una sonrisa—. Todo va a salir bien. Es solo una cena. Nada más. Sé tú mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió. Los dos recogieron sus mochilas tras haber guardado todos los utensilios de limpieza y salieron del aula. Solo tuvieron que caminar unos pasos por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras para escuchar dos voces conocidas para ellos. Parte del equipo de volleyball de Fukurodani estaba en el descansillo de la primera planta, observando con expresiones divertidas a Konoha y Anri, quienes estaban discutiendo una vez más por algo que ni Akaashi ni Narumi querían saber. _Siempre están igual_ , pensaron los dos a la vez, rodando inconscientemente los ojos.

Konoha pasó su brazo por el hombro de Anri y la atrajo hacia él. La chica le golpeó en las costillas con el puño y el chico se dobló. A pesar del dolor, Konoha emitió una carcajada, mientras Anri se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado.

—¡Naru-chan! —gritó Anri corriendo hacia su amiga al verla aparecer por el pasillo acompañada de Akaashi.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—El imbécil éste de Konoha.

—¡Eres muy desagradable! —le gritó el chico, aún acariciándose el costado.

—Y tú un pesado. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que sacarme de mis casillas?

—Es que es muy fácil. Siempre entras al trapo.

—Y ahí van otra vez... —Washio suspiró con resignación.

Anri lanzó su pierna contra Konoha para propinarle una patada, pero éste la esquivó entre carcajadas, a las que se unieron las de Komi, Saru y Bokuto.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Todos guardaron silencio. Se giraron para descubrir a Akari de pie, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Nos divertíamos un poco —respondió Konoha con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ah —la chica enarcó ambas cejas y dirigió una mirada inquisitoria de arriba a abajo hacia Anri que podría haberlo hecho para el resto, pero no pasó en absoluto desapercibida para Narumi.

Habían pasado solo un par de días desde el incidente entre Akari y Konoha. Aparentemente, ambos debían haber arreglado sus diferencias porque, al día siguiente, la cosa parecía haber vuelto la normalidad entre ellos, aunque aún se percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente. El resto, por su parte, no había sacado el tema ni pretendía hacerlo. No querían complicar más las cosas entre Konoha y Akari y, siguiendo las instrucciones de una Anri que ya había empezado a maquinar cómo hacer que se sinceraran el uno con el otro, estaban a la espera.

Sin embargo, Narumi había notado un cambio en Akari. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas. No lo había comentado con nadie, pero le parecía que la chica estaba diferente desde entonces. Aquella mirada que acababa de dirigir a Anri no había sentado bien a Narumi. No quería pensar en que existía alguna posibilidad de que Akari hubiera desarrollado celos por la relación que habían establecido Anri y Konoha, pues parecía que el chico prestaba mucha más atención a una chica de segundo que a la que había sido su amiga prácticamente desde que habían nacido.

Inconscientemente, Narumi chasqueó la lengua, apartando ese pensamiento de su mente e intentó centrarse en lo que había frente a ella.

—El único que se divertía era él, para ser exactos —puntualizó Anri—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Matsushita se muere por saber de qué he hecho mi trabajo de Literatura, pero no le pienso decir nada —la chica sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eres muy mala con el pobre Matsushita-kun —Akari soltó una risita.

—Es insoportable —Anri rodó los ojos—. Quiere saber lo que me traigo entre manos con nuestro profesor de Literatura, pero no tengo por qué decírselo. Es asunto mío.

—Es verdad —Komi se echó hacia delante, interesado—. En casa de Bokuto también mencionasteis algo de eso. ¿Para qué es ese trabajo?

—Murase-sensei habló conmigo en privado hace unas semanas. Dice que tengo un talento natural para la literatura y la escritura y cree que, de cara al futuro, podría explorar algo en ese campo. Fujioka-sensei y él conocen varias universidades que estarían interesadas en contar con alguien como yo y, aunque todavía tengo tiempo, me han recomendado hacer un trabajo sobre literatura que podría abrirme las puertas para varias entrevistas. Si llegara a algún acuerdo con alguna buena universidad, el año que viene estaría mucho más tranquila porque ya sabría dónde voy a estudiar. Eso sí, el nivel de notas lo tendría que mantener, incluso mejorarlo no estaría demás.

—Eso es una gran noticia —Washio sonrió—. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias —Anri emitió una risita infantil—, pero aún no he conseguido nada. Tengo que entregarlo mañana. Es un trabajo de clase que influirá en mi nota, pero lo he hecho más extenso para que, una vez Murase-sensei lo corrija, pueda enviarlo a distintas universidades y recomendarme.

—Igualito que nosotros… —Saru se cruzó de brazos. Ellos aún no tenían muy claro qué era lo que iban a hacer cuando acabaran la preparatoria.

—Deberíais poneros las pilas —les recomendó Akari.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Todas las universidades te quieren a ti —Komi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Bokuto también tiene algunas ofertas, ¿no?

—¿¡Qué!? —todos se giraron para mirar a Bokuto sorprendidos. El chico se rascó la nuca incómodo.

—¿No les habías dicho nada? —Akari se cruzó de brazos.

—No surgió el momento.

—¿De qué universidades tienes ofertas, Bokuto-san? —se interesó Akaashi.

—De unas cuantas. No es nada importante.

—¿Tienes para la de Tokyo? —insistió Saru— ¿O para alguna que esté lejos? Te habrás reunido ya con alguien.

—No. No me he reunido con nadie —Bokuto empezaba a molestarse. Su tono era cortante.

—Pues deberías —le espetó Anri—. Estás en tu tercer año. Es mejor que tengas todo claro antes de los exámenes.

—¡Dejad ya de dar la lata con lo de las universidades! —Bokuto apretó sus puños con fuerza. Todos guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a insistir más en el asunto. El capitán del equipo de volleyball parecía enfadado— Vamos. Tenemos que entrenar —el chico se giró y caminó como si de una apisonadora se tratase hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —Konoha enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea —Akari suspiró—. Sé que Bokuto tiene ofertas porque ha sido llamado varias veces a la sala de profesores para hablar con el tutor de su clase, Akiyama-sensei. Hemos coincidido varias veces porque yo tengo mis propias tutorías con Mamiya-sensei. Alguna vez he intentado escuchar lo que hablaban y parece ser que Bokuto debería escribir unas cartas de presentación en inglés y entregarlas en las entrevistas, pero no ha escrito ninguna, así que esas reuniones con universidades no dejan de posponerse.

—Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que Bokuto está huyendo de algo? —Komi parecía bastante sorprendido.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? —intervino Washio— Nuestro capitán se agobia con estas cosas. Posiblemente ni sepa qué ofertas escuchar.

—Quizás yo pueda ayudarle —articuló Narumi—. Si el inglés es un problema para él, le echaré una mano. Hablaré con él.

—Conociéndole, creo que lo mejor por el momento sería no hablarle del tema —opinó Akaashi—. Esperemos a que acaben los exámenes y, si vemos que Bokuto-san no hace nada, tendremos que intervenir —los chicos del equipo asintieron con determinación, estando de acuerdo con el colocador.

—Démonos prisa —añadió Washio—. Tal y cómo está Bokuto, puede hacer cualquier idiotez.

Los chicos emprendieron el camino hacia el gimnasio. Antes de bajar por las escaleras, se giraron para despedir con un gesto con la mano a las tres chicas, que les observaron marchar. Una vez los chicos desaparecieron, Akari y Anri se miraron.

—Nosotras deberíamos irnos también. Tenemos reunión con el club —explicó Akari.

—Oh. Muy bien. Pasadlo bien —Narumi sonrió.

—¿Vas a ver a tu hermano? —preguntó Anri.

—No. Ya he ido esta mañana. Ahora estoy ocupada con la cena.

—¿Cena? —Akari parpadeó confusa.

—Luego te cuento —Anri tomó a su amiga del brazo y tiró ligeramente de ella para obligarla a caminar—. No te esfuerces mucho, Naru-chan.

Narumi sonrió, diciéndoles a las dos chicas adiós con la mano para, después, caminar en dirección contraria a ambas. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquella tarde y, por la noche, Akaashi acudiría a cenar con su familia. Temía que muchas cosas salieran mal, especialmente por parte de su madre, pero también confiaba en la seguridad que transmitía siempre su padre. Si pasara algo, si su madre hiciera alguna insinuación indebida, Matsuyama Eiji seguro que intervendría.

Antes de regresar a casa, tuvo que pasarse por las oficinas de Shinjuku, donde Hada-san ya la esperaba con todas las novedades de la cena. Había habido unos problemas con los menús, ya que algunos invitados presentaban alergias alimenticias y debían modificar el contenido de los platos. Narumi optó finalmente por un menú de diferentes platos en el que los invitados pudieran elegir. Sería mucho más cómodo que tener que estar elaborando cenas acordes a las necesidades de cada uno. Varios entrantes y tres platos principales a elegir sería más que suficiente.

El traslado de los materiales y la decoración de la sala que reservaban en el lujoso hotel Park Hyatt Tokyo, del que Matsuyama Eiji era uno de sus principales inversores desde hacía varios años, llevaban ya realizándose dos días y parecía que iban con retraso teniendo en cuenta que disponían de poco tiempo. Tras terminar de repasar las cuentas de la organización del evento y ponerse ropa más apropiada que su uniforme escolar, Narumi se desplazó con la secretaria de su padre hasta allí. El encargado del lujoso hotel las recibió con una sonrisa encantadora y las guio hasta la zona habilitada para el acontecimiento. Metros y metros de una amplia sala de la que una de las paredes era un enorme ventanal que permitía admirar las impresionantes vistas de Tokyo. La disposición de las mesas no le pareció del todo correcta y Narumi pidió que la modificaran. Solicitó también que la luz de las lámparas fuera más blanca. La banda contratada debería estar al fondo de la sala, sobre una tarima de madera que estaban terminando de montar los operarios y una mujer de aspecto serio le mostró a Narumi el diseño de los trajes de los camareros para la ocasión.

Todo debía estar perfecto aquella noche. Narumi no quería decepcionar a su padre, así que tomó todas sus decisiones mostrando una seguridad abrumadora. No podía dudar si quería triunfar, a pesar de que, quizás, otras opciones hubieran sido más acertadas. Él éxito residía en creer en ella misma y en sus posibilidades. Si ella no creía, el resto tampoco lo haría.

Al regresar a casa se dio una ducha. Eligió cuidadosamente la ropa que iba a ponerse para la ocasión. Para ello, optó por un vestido corto con falda de vuelo de color teja junto a unos zapatos planos de color negro con un detalle dorado en la hebilla. Recogió su pelo en su habitual moño alto y se echó un poco de maquillaje, más bien discreto, pero resaltando un poco más el grosor de sus más bien finos labios.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina. Sakurai-san ultimaba los preparativos de la cena ayudada por la cocinera que habitualmente trabaja para la familia Matsuyama.

—Oh, señorita Narumi, está muy guapa —la mujer se limpió las manos en el delantal. Narumi sonrió ante su cumplido—. Ya está todo preparado. Pero no debería quedarse por aquí o podría mancharse de grase.

—¿Sabes si ella ya está aquí?

—Llegó hace una hora, señorita.

—¿Ha comentado algo al respecto?

—Nada fuera de lo habitual. Lo mismo de siempre —la mujer guardó silencio. Parecía inquieta, como si deseara añadir algo pero no estuviera segura de si era lo correcto. Narumi esperó pacientemente a sabiendas de que al final se lo confesaría—. No parecía muy contenta hoy, señorita —terminó añadiendo la mujer en un tono confidencial—. Me temo que todo esto no le grada.

—Bien. Gracias. Estaré preparada para lo que pueda venir —Narumi le guiñó un ojo a Sakurai-san, quien asintió algo dubitativa.

En aquel momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sakurai-san hizo el amago de quitarse el delantal, pero Narumi le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera y fue ella la que se ofreció a abrir la puerta. Quería ver antes que nadie a Akaashi.

Unos minutos después, Akaashi estaba parado de pie bajo la enorme puerta principal de la mansión de los Matsuyama. Había tenido que llamar al timbre de la verja y, una vez le abrieron la puerta, atravesar el jardín durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a la casa. Le habría gustado poder detenerse a admirar el exterior del recinto, ya que a simple vista le había parecido apreciar distinta variedad de plantas, todas en un perfecto estado, pero la escasa iluminación del jardín no le permitía distinguir apenas colores y formas.

—Matsuyama —saludó Akaashi tendiéndole a la chica algo de fruta.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que haberte molestado —Narumi la recogió.

—Lo sé, pero es el protocolo.

Narumi le miró de arriba abajo. Akaashi llevaba una camisa de color azul clarito perfectamente metida por dentro de los pantalones de pinzas de color camel, bien sujetos con un cinturón marrón oscuro que iba a juego con sus zapatos de piel de cordones. Finalmente, se había puesto una americana de color azul marino de dos botones, pero solo llevaba abrochado uno.

La chica sonrió con satisfacción.

—Estás espectacular, Akaashi-san.

—Gracias.

—¿Eres tú el nuevo novio de Narumi? —Kita asomó su cabeza entre el hueco que quedaba entre su hermana y la puerta.

—¡Kita! —la chica le fulminó con la mirada— No seas grosero.

—La grosera eres tú que lleva más de cinco minutos parado en la puerta y no le has invitado a entrar todavía.

Narumi chasqueó la lengua. Su hermano tenía razón. Se hizo a un lado y dejó a Akaashi pasar. El chico se adentró al enorme vestíbulo y observó con curiosidad a su alrededor. Una pequeña mesa de cristal y hierro forjado, un espejo y una lámpara, suelos de mármol impolutos y una escalera ancha al fondo.

—¿Eres tú al que mi hermana le preparó galletas?

Akaashi miró hacia abajo. Aquel niño pequeño debía de ser el hermano de Matsuyama. Se parecían bastante, aunque el pequeño tenía el pelo más oscuro que su hermana.

—No. Fue a otra persona.

—Deja de hacer preguntas tan incómodas, Kita —le regañó Narumi—. No es mi novio. Es solo un compañero de clase al que papá quiere conocer porque le interesa incorporar a su programa de jóvenes talentos.

—Pues vaya —el chico parecía decepcionado.

—Toma. Lleva esto a la cocina —Narumi le dio a su hermano la fruta. El niño fue a protestar, pero con una mirada de su hermana guardó silencio, dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo hacia la izquierda de la entrada—. Discúlpale —Narumi se dirigió a Akaashi—. Supongo que no está muy acostumbrado a verme con otros chicos que no sean Takato-kun.

Akaashi asintió. No le habían molestado en absoluto las preguntas de su hermano pequeño, pero, si Narumi decidía que era necesario disculparse, no iba a negarse tampoco.

—Podéis pasar ya al comedor —Sakurai-san regresó acompañada de Kita. La mujer se había quitado el delantal—. Es un placer recibirle, señorito Akaashi.

—Gracias —al chico no le sorprendió que la mujer conociera su nombre, pero él no sabía el suyo.

—Ella es Sakurai-san. Sakurai Ume —explicó Narumi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Es nuestra ama de llaves y cuidadora. Lleva muchos años trabajando para la familia. Es una más.

—Ya he avisado a sus padres, señorita. El señor me ha informado de que pasaréis directamente al comedor.

—Muy bien —Narumi asintió. La chica comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que había a su derecha, seguida de cerca por su hermano. Akaashi decidió seguirla.

No tardaron en llegar a una amplia habitación. Tenía en el centro una mesa para unos ocho comensales, aunque había sido preparada para la ocasión para cinco personas. Tenía una decoración simple, pero elegante, en negro y plata, con cubertería occidental. Había un par de coloridos cuadros colgados en las paredes y un moderno aparador en uno de los laterales de la habitación.

—Es un placer conocerle, joven —un hombre con camisa blanca y pantalón de traje les esperaba de pie en el comedor con una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Tenía el pelo negro, bien peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Tenía el rostro proporcionado y agradable, pero su actitud y forma de hablar resultaban intimidantes. Destilaba una seguridad en sí mismo abrumadora. A su lado, una mujer de cabello rubio a medio recoger con un bonito guardapelo les miraba con expresión desagradable. Era extremadamente delgada, tenía la espalda estirada y su cuerpo era carente de formas. Lucía un vestido ajustado rojo y unos altos zapatos de tacón que remarcaban los músculos de sus finas piernas.

Akaashi extendió su mano hacia el frente y Matsuyama Eiji se la estrechó con fuerza.

—Akaashi Keiji. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

—Mi hija me ha hablado muy bien de ti, pero quería comprobar en persona si eres tan magnífico como dicen —el hombre emitió una leve risa.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, me parece que su hija ha exagerado conmigo.

—Para nada, al contrario. He hablado con mis contactos y eres incluso mejor de lo que ella me dijo. Pero, sentémonos —el hombre señaló las sillas—. Tienes que estar hambriento después del duro entrenamiento. Me he enterado de que eres el colocador del equipo de volleyball de Fukurodani.

—Así es, señor —Akaashi tomó asiento al lado de Narumi y frente a la mujer, que suponía que era la madre de la muchacha.

—Y, además, es el vice capitán —añadió Narumi sonriendo de medio lado.

—Debo reconocer que tenía mis dudas cuando Narumi me dijo que quería estudiar en otra escuela. Fukurodani no es una mala institución, pero no es de las mejores. Aun así, me alegra, porque gracias a ella quizás descubramos a otra joya.

Una mujer que no era Sakurai-san entró en el comedor empujando un carrito. Levantó la tapa y Matsuyama Eiji miró en su interior. Éste asintió y la mujer comenzó a servir en los platos. Le resultó sorprendente la escueta cantidad de comida que puso en el plato de la madre de Narumi.

—No sé si mi hija te habrá introducido el resto de miembros de nuestra familia apropiadamente —prosiguió Matsuyama Eiji una vez la mujer se hubo marchado. Akaashi negó con la cabeza—. Ésta de aquí es mi mujer, Matsuyama Mai, y ese jovencito es mi hijo pequeño, Kita.

Akaashi miró a madre e hijo de reojo. Sabía que Narumi tenía un hermano mayor del que ella siempre estaba hablando y con el que parecía tener una relación muy estrecha. El hecho de que no estuviera allí y que ni siquiera le hubieran mencionado hizo entender inmediatamente a Akaashi que, quizás, con el resto de la familia su relación no era tan buena. Se reservó su curiosidad para sí mismo y prefirió no preguntar al respecto para no volver la situación más incómoda de lo que ya le resultaba.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Akaashi-kun —prosiguió Matsuyama Eiji—. Pero prefiero que seas tú el que me las cuente.

—Bueno, no tengo nada especial que contar acerca de mí. Nací en Tokyo y tengo dieciséis años. Mi padre trabaja en la construcción y mi madre es profesora de primaria. Tengo un hermano pequeño de doce años. Mi tiempo libre lo dedico al volleyball, donde juego como colocador en el equipo de Fukurodani.

—Me han dicho que tenéis un jugador un poco problemático.

Akaashi sintió cómo a su lado Narumi daba un pequeño respingo. Ambos sabían claramente a quién se refería su padre.

—Bokuto-san es difícil de tratar a veces, pero es nuestro capitán y es el jugador más importante del equipo.

—Es el as —aclaró Narumi.

—Solo hay que saber cómo llevarle cuando se frustra —completó Akaashi—. Pero es alguien en quien podemos contar siempre.

—Ya veo. Algunas de mis empresas me han hablado de él por temas de patrocinios. Tengo entendido que tiene varias ofertas de universidades por su extraordinaria habilidad en el volleyball. Aparentemente, es uno de los mejores en su posición.

—Así es.

—Sin embargo, ahora el que me interesa eres tú —Matsuyama Eiji sonrió—. Supongo que Narumi te habrá comentado en qué consiste la cena que realizamos todos los años.

—Más o menos. Matsuyama-san no me ha proporcionado muchos detalles al respecto. Solo sé que se me ha presentado una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

Matsuyama Eiji miró a su hija con curiosidad. Akaashi notó cierto aire de réplica en su postura, por lo que Narumi rápidamente aclaró cualquier malentendido que pudiera haberse dado con su padre.

—Le expliqué por encima que se trata de una cena anual que organizamos en la que se reúnen socios, empresas, colaboradores, patrocinadores y jóvenes talentos. Es una forma de establecer contactos. No quise indagar más en cuál sería su papel al respecto porque no me pareció oportuno el momento.

—Ah, bien. Entonces le hablaste de mi programa de jóvenes talentos —Narumi asintió a su padre.

Tan pronto como terminaron el primer plato, la mujer de antes regresó al comedor, recogió los platos y levantó la tapa del segundo. Se trataban de finos filetes de carne aderezados y acompañados de una salsa de frutos secos que olía realmente bien. Una vez más, Matsuyama Eiji asintió tras inspeccionar el contenido. La mujer fue sirviendo uno a uno en los platos y, de nuevo, colocó sobre el plato de la madre de Narumi una cantidad ridícula de carne.

—Todos los años me gusta incorporar a alguien nuevo a mi lista de jóvenes talentos —prosiguió el hombre tras llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca que saboreó con gusto—. Mmm… Ushikawa-san se supera cada día con la comida. ¿No os parece?

—Sí —Kita asintió entusiasmado—. ¿Podré mojar la salsa con pan, papá?

—Claro, hijo. Ahora estamos en familia.

Akaashi y Narumi se miraron de reojo. La chica se encogió de hombros y éste curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Tener que dar una buena impresión constantemente debía de ser agotador.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó el padre de la chica— ¡Ah, sí! El programa de jóvenes talentos —el hombre se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta—. Cada año elijo a un joven al que incorporar. Normalmente, son del ámbito del deporte, aunque también he ampliado al área de investigación. Sin embargo, cuando mi hija me dijo tu nombre e investigué sobre ti, quedé gratamente sorprendido. ¿Deseas dedicarte al deporte de forma profesional?

—No. Disfruto con ello, pero no veo que me vaya a proporcionar un buen futuro.

—Es una pena. Me gusta financiar a jóvenes deportistas para que lleguen lo más lejos posible. Al menos les doy la oportunidad de intentarlo y, a través de los estudios que les pago, de tener otra alternativa —Akaashi presionó sus labios en una fina línea. ¿Le acababa de rechazar? —. Afortunadamente, yo no soy tan estricto y me gusta tu sinceridad. Si decidieras continuar con el volleyball en la universidad estaríamos encantados. Contamos con varios patrocinadores que estarían encantados de que colaboraras con ellos. No obstante, si no lo deseas, está bien también. Podemos crear una beca solo para ti.

—¿Una beca?

—Sí. Una beca. Para que estudies en una buena universidad. Pero esto no sería del todo gratis, de tal manera que tú también tienes que poner de tu parte —Matusyama Eiji sonrió—. Debes mantener el nivel en tus estudios, incluso mejorarlo, si es posible. Seguiríamos muy de cerca todos tus movimientos porque, como comprenderás, necesitamos a gente que se tome las cosas en serio. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

—Lo comprendo.

Akaashi miró a Narumi. Se sentía un poco atrapado por su padre. Evidentemente, recibir una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad no era algo que se pudiera conseguir fácilmente y mucho menos tener el apoyo de alguien tan influyente como Matsuyama Eiji detrás. Akaashi tenía la impresión de que, al aceptar, le formarían tal y cómo ellos quisieran, un producto que, en cuanto saliera de la universidad, pudiera trabajar para ellos. Y no sabía si aquello terminaba de convencerle.

—No te preocupes por el momento por eso, Akaashi-san —intervino Narumi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento—. No es tan terrible como parece. Tendrías mucha libertad. Esto es solo una prueba.

—La prueba será la cena —añadió Kita—. Como la cagues ahí…

—Ese lenguaje —Matsuyama Eiji regañó a su hijo—. Pero mi hijo tiene razón. La cena es un momento muy importante. Dar buena imagen es vital en este mundo y necesitamos a alguien que esté a la altura de las circunstancias. Alguien que pueda ser el pilar que Narumi por el momento necesita.

—Lo haces sonar terrible —la chica chasqueó la lengua.

—Akaashi-san —el hombre clavó sus codos en la superficie de la mesa y juntó sus manos, apoyando su mentón en ellas—, tienes buena presencia. Eso es innegable. No sé si estarás al tanto de esto, pero mi hija necesitará a un acompañante en la cena. No significa que tengáis que fingir que existe una relación de tipo amoroso, por ejemplo, entre vosotros, pero necesito que ambos transmitáis cierta estabilidad que Narumi necesita desde que terminó su relación con su novio.

—Nakahara Takato.

—Le conoces.

—Fuimos compañeros en primero. Es un chico muy agradable.

—Eso hace entonces las cosas mucho más fáciles —Matsuyama Eiji rio—. No quiero tener que dar explicaciones por el momento de por qué mi hija y su amigo de la infancia ya no están juntos. Sé que vosotros, los jóvenes, no lo podéis entender. Mi Narumi me ha criticado mucho al respecto. Pero llevo muchos años en esto y hay muchos buitres que quieren ver a mi hijita fracasar por el simple hecho de ser una mujer. No les gusta que una jovencita prometedora como ella vaya a heredar mi imperio. Pero esto que quede entre nosotros —le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Akaashi asintió, creyendo entender a qué se refería.

Terminaron de comer la carne. Al dejar los cubiertos sobre el plato, la mujer de las otras veces los recogió y sirvió el postre en silencio, una especie de mus de limón con almendras por espolvoreadas encima. A todos menos a la madre de Narumi. Frente a la mujer colocó una taza de café solo. Ésta sacó un paquete de tabaco, cogió un cigarro y se lo colocó en sus labios, que aún conservaban el pintalabios de color carmín intacto. Cogió de dentro de la cajetilla un fino mechero dorado, posiblemente bañado en oro, reluciente, y encendió el cigarro. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, le conferían un aire misterioso y atractivo que le recordaban al arquetipo de la femme fatale que tanto gustaba en el cine negro.

—¿Qué puedes aportar?

Todos se giraron para mirar a la mujer. Matsuyama Mai expulsó con lentitud el humo de su cigarro mientras clavaba su dura mirada sobre Akaashi. Era la primera vez que abría la boca en toda la noche. Tenía un tono de voz duro, autoritario.

—¿Qué puedes aportar? —repitió, aunque no parecía tener mucho interés en la respuesta.

—Yo…

—Tu papel es el de acompañar a una cena formal a la hija de uno de los hombres más influyentes de Japón —le cortó la mujer—. Estamos hablando de alguien de quien esperan mucho, de alguien que ha sido capaz de cualquier cosa para convertirse en la heredera de la compañía Matsuyama.

—Mai —la advirtió su marido, pero ésta le ignoró por completo. Akaashi se sentía un poco confuso. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho Narumi para convertirse en la heredera? ¿Es que le había sucedido algo a su hermano mayor?

—¿Qué puede aportar un chico como tú, que se ha criado en un ambiente de clase media-baja? Imagino que jamás habrías soñado con relacionarte con alguien de nuestro estatus, igual que yo deseaba haber cortado hace mucho tiempo con la gente de tu estatus. Pero aquí estamos, compartiendo mesa, teniendo que pretender que, en realidad, me importa quién seas porque te juntas con mi hija.

—Mai.

—No entiendo qué sentido ha tenido esta cena. Mi marido podría haberte recibido en sus oficinas y podría haberme ahorrado esta pérdida de tiempo. Pero es que a mi marido le encanta el paripé. No me interesa la clase de compañías que frecuenta mi hija porque me ha demostrado desde hace tiempo que nunca ha estado a la altura de esta familia. Así que cuéntame algo interesante, que no me aburra, y que no me haga arrepentirme de haber compartido mi tiempo con un insulso estudiante de preparatoria.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció en el comedor. Kita miraba su plato y comía lentamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Matsuyama Eiji tenía el ceño fruncido, claramente indignado con su mujer, quien había estado ignorando sus advertencias. Akaashi, por su parte, estaba mudo. Sentía un nudo en su garganta. Aquella mujer era aterradoramente clasista, todo lo contrario a Narumi, quien tenía los puños apretados con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Te has pasado de la raya —dijo la muchacha entre dientes, pero su madre ni la miró—. Akaashi-san es una persona muy válida, ¡más válida que tú!

—Suficiente, Narumi —el tono de Matsuyama Eiji era cortante—. Puedes retirarte.

Narumi sostuvo la mirada a su padre, pero, finalmente, la chica pareció ceder. Se puso en pie y Akaashi la imitó sin necesitar que ella se lo dijera. La chica salió del comedor, seguida muy de cerca por Akaashi. Subieron las escaleras que había en la entrada, giró la derecha, caminó por un largo pasillo y abrió la puerta que había a su izquierda, invitándole a pasar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, Narumi cerró la puerta, dándole la espalda a Akaashi.

El colocador permaneció en silencio, esperando a que fuera la chica la que hablara primero. Mientras dejaba que Narumi se tranquilizara, observó la habitación con curiosidad. Era grande, posiblemente el doble de grande que el salón de su casa. Cerca de donde él se encontraba estaba el escritorio de madera. Sobre él, colgando de la pared, había un corcho con un calendario con notas y numerosas fotos. En una de ellas, había dos niños sonrientes de unos tres años a los que Akaashi identificó como Matsuyama y Nakahara. Imaginó que aquel pequeño de pelo rapado y sonrisa traviesa sería Takato, aunque estaba irreconocible. Al lado, había una foto de ella y Anri. Se movió un poco hacia su derecha para seguir apreciando el resto de fotos, que despertaron su curiosidad por si su misterioso hermano mayor del que ella tanto hablaba, pero su familia no se había atrevido a mencionar, estaba en una de ellas. No obstante, se detuvo cuando Narumi finalmente habló.

—No tengo muy buena relación con mi madre. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso.

—No importa.

—Normalmente no invito a gente a casa para que no sucedan estas cosas. No aprueba absolutamente nada de lo que hago.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Le has gustado a mi padre —Narumi cambió de tema, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Akaashi. Éste decidió no insistir. Parecía que aquello era algo de lo que no se debía hablar.

—Después de lo que ha sucedido, no estoy del todo seguro.

—Mi padre empezó desde abajo, esforzándose mucho para conseguir todo lo que tiene. Por eso está tan implicado con su programa de jóvenes talentos. Sé cuando alguien le gusta y tú le has gustado.

Dos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y, tras estos, se abrió y asomaron los ojos castaños de Kita.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Hablar.

—Akaashi-san, ¿te gusta el fútbol? —el niño entró en la habitación de su hermana y se sentó en la cama.

—No.

—Pues vaya.

—Pero a mi hermano sí.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? —el niño entrecerró los ojos, como si no se fiara de Akaashi— ¿Es el que tiene doce años, del que has hablado antes?

—Solo tengo uno, así que, sí, es el de doce años.

—Es más mayor que yo.

—Por dos años, ¿no? Matsuyama-san me dijo que tenías diez.

—¿Os llamáis por el apellido? Pensaba que erais amigos.

—Y lo somos —replicó Narumi.

—Me parecéis demasiado formales.

—Es algo que nos dicen a ambos a menudo —respondió Akaashi.

—Quizás estéis hechos el uno para el otro.

—Kita, para ya.

—No me refiero a lo romántico, ya me has dicho que no es tu novio —el niño se cruzó de brazos—. Quizás hagáis un buen dúo a nivel profesional.

Akaashi y Narumi se miraron. No era lo mismo, pero los dos se complementaban muy bien en sus tareas como representantes de la Clase 6. Akaashi pensó, entonces, que quizás aquella beca no sería tan mala si podría trabajar en un futuro con Matsuyama. Se entendían bien y era fácil trabajar con ella porque era organizada, disciplinada y sabía escuchar las críticas y sugerencias.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. Los tres se giraron para ver cómo Matsuyama Eiji les observaba bajo el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Akaashi-san. Ha sido un placer.

—Gracias. Igualmente. Han sido muy amables.

—Yo tengo que regresar al trabajo, pero, Narumi, mañana a primera hora llamaré a Nagata-san. A las seis de la tarde. Sed puntuales. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, papá —dijeron a la vez Kita y Narumi.

El hombre cerró la puerta. Narumi se giró hacia su hermano y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Es hora de que te vayas preparando para ir a dormir. Mañana hay clase.

—¿Crees que vendrá mamá a estar conmigo antes de que me duerma?

—¡Pues claro! Pero tienes que ponerte cuanto antes el pijama, ¿de acuerdo? Y lávate los dientes. Sabes que siempre me entero cuando me mientes.

El niño asintió con entusiasmo y corrió en dirección a la puerta, que dejó abierta de par en par para ir hasta su habitación.

—¿Ves? Te dije que le habías gustado —la chica esta vez se dirigió a Akaashi— Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer. Te esperaré a las cinco y media fuera de Fukurodani para que no nos vea nadie. Me llevará mi chófer.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quién es ese Nagata-san?

—Es uno de los mejores diseñadores de trajes de todo Japón.

—¿Va a hacerme un traje?

—Claro. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Ir con cualquier cosa? Tómatelo como un regalo.

Akaashi observó a Narumi con incredulidad mientras ésta tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a su chófer para que recogiera a Akaashi y le llevara a casa. Tenía la impresión de que, a partir de entonces, iba a conocer a una Matsuyama completamente diferente.

De repente, la imagen de Bokuto se instaló en su mente. Llevaban ocultándole desde hacía unos días el tema de la cena y el hecho de que él sería el acompañante de Narumi. Akaashi tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de que el capitán de Fukurodani no veía nunca el telediario ni leía el periódico, iba a enterarse de la peor manera posible del evento y de que él había estado allí. Dibujó una mueca en su rostro, intentando obviar por el momento aquellos pensamientos. Sin embargo, Akaashi se sentía inquieto, como si un cúmulo de nubes negras estuvieran rodeándole y amenazaran tormenta. Y él, sin saber cómo, iba a ser atrapado en el medio de ella.

* * *

 _"Y una vez que la tormenta termine, no recordarás cómo lo lograste, cómo sobreviviste. Ni siquiera estarás seguro si la tormenta ha terminado realmente. Pero una cosa sí es segura. Cuando salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma persona que entró en ella. De eso se trata esta tormenta"_  
 **— Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	16. La estación de lluvias

A/N: ¡Buenas a todos! ¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! Últimamente estoy muy ocupada, así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Es muy posible que las actualizaciones sean más lentas, pero las terminará habiendo, de eso no lo dudéis.  
Dibujo como el culo, pero he dibujado a los personajes de esta historia tal y cómo los imagino. He subido las imágenes mi Tumblr: putitonthesun. Además, tenéis un pequeño spoiler porque he subido también un dibujo de Horaru, al que, no sé si os habéis percatado, pero aún no he descrito.  
Por último, muchas gracias a esas personas que han comenzado a seguir recientemente esta historia y, sobre todo, a TentaculoTerapeuta por su review, que ya ha sido contestada por MP, como siempre ^^

 **Diclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 15**  
La estación de lluvias

Tras el sonido de la campana que indicaba el final de las clases, todos comenzaron a recoger rápidamente y el murmullo de los estudiantes de Fukurodani empezó a extenderse por todo el edificio.

Narumi guardó con una perfección exquisita su libro de Ciencias, asegurándose de que estuviera cuadrado con exactitud en el interior de su bolso con el resto de libros y cuadernos y, después, cogió los bolígrafos que había usado para tomar apuntes y los metió en su estuche. Éste ocupó un lugar en vertical junto a los libros. Cerró la cremallera de un solo gesto de muñeca y, girando sobre sus talones, caminó hacia un Akaashi que estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros. Al detenerse Narumi a su lado, el chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se despidió de Akaashi con la mano.

—Los espantas —bromeó Akaashi, curvando sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

—Es posible —se encogió de hombros—. Y otras me están echando maldiciones por llevarme tan bien con el chico más guapo de Fukurodani —Narumi miró de reojo. Yamanaka Ai, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y miembro del equipo de animadoras, les miraba descaradamente, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

—No es cierto —Akaashi respondió con simpleza.

—¿En serio, Akaashi-san? —la chica le dio un toque en las costillas, haciendo que el colocador se doblara ligeramente por el impacto— No vayas ahora de modesto conmigo.

—Narumi…

Akaashi abrió la boca para replicar, pero cuando ambos escucharon aquella voz temblorosa dirigirse a la muchacha, los dos chicos dejaron sus bromas y miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la llamada. Anri estaba de pie bajo el quicio de la puerta. Narumi parpadeó confusa al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga y, antes de que Narumi pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, Anri rompió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

De dos zancadas, Narumi llegó hasta su amiga. La chica intentó consolarla, pero era inútil y, por más que le pidiera que se tranquilizara y le explicara lo que había sucedido, los sollozos de Anri le impedían articular bien las palabras.

—Hanazawa-san —Akaashi se acercó a ambas para intentar mediar en la situación—, por favor, si no intentas tranquilizarte no podremos ayudarte. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Anri dio un largo suspiro. Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y miró a ambos. Se sorbió la nariz dos veces y Akaashi le tendió un pañuelo de papel que había buscado en su mochila antes de acercarse a ellas. Anri tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, señal de que previamente ya había estado llorando, y su cuerpo aún temblaba.

—Ha desaparecido —balbuceó.

—¿El qué?

—¡Mi trabajo! ¡Mi trabajo de literatura!

—¿El de Murase-sensei? —preguntó Akaashi.

—¿Qué trabajo iba a ser? ¡Pues claro que es ese! —la voz de Anri tembló de nuevo. Akaashi frunció ligeramente el ceño por la brusquedad de la respuesta, pero comprendió que la chica estaba desesperada. Llevaba varios días hablando de la oportunidad que le había presentado su profesor de Literatura, así que comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

—Pero… —intervino Narumi— ¿La clase no la tenías a última hora? Al mediodía, durante la comida, nos has enseñado a Akari-san y a mí el trabajo terminado.

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que no se cómo ha podido desaparecer! —su voz se quebró definitivamente y lágrimas comenzaron a asomar de sus oscuros ojos—. Tenía que entregarlo hoy y no he podido, porque no tenía nada. Murase-sensei se ha enfadado. Ha dicho que estaba muy decepcionado. Le he jurado que lo había hecho, pero, pero… —la chica se mordió el labio, intentando evitar sollozar de nuevo— Él confiaba en mí para presentarle un trabajo extenso que poder enviar a algunas universidades y no he presentado nada. Él ahora creerá que… —Anri emitió un gemido.

—Busquémoslo —propuso Narumi—. Si lo encontramos, seguramente Murase-sensei te lo aceptará. No es especialmente estricto con esas cosas, ¿verdad? —Narumi miró a Akaashi, buscando algo de apoyo, a lo que el chico asintió.

—Matsuyama-san tiene razón —Akaashi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Anri—. Quizás se te haya caído al sacar algo de tu mochila y no te dieras cuenta.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro.

—¿Qué pasa? Estaba esperándoos en la escalera, pero se han ido todos y vosotros no habías salido aún.

Akari asomó su cabellera cobriza por la puerta. Al ver la expresión de preocupación de Narumi y Akaashi, la chica se adentró en el aula.

—¡Anri! —la chica de tercero se quedó parada— ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

—Hanazawa-san ha perdido el trabajo de Literatura —le explicó Akaashi—. Murase-sensei está decepcionado con ella porque Hanazawa-san ha perdido una oportunidad de oro de ir a una buena universidad.

—Akaashi-san, no ayudas —Narumi le fulminó con la mirada mientras Anri se tapaba la cara con ambas manos de nuevo para llorar otra vez.

—Está bien —el colocador suspiró—. Hagamos una cosa. Hanazawa-san, tú te vienes conmigo. Intentaremos que te tranquilices y buscaremos ese trabajo. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de preguntar en Dirección y Secretaría, por si alguien lo ha encontrado y lo ha llevado allí. Uchimura-san, Matsuyama-san, ¿comenzáis vosotras ya con la búsqueda?

—¿Pero no tienes entrenamiento? —cuestionó Akari.

—Todavía, no. Tenemos una hora libre hasta que empiece.

—Pues no te preocupes. Nosotras nos ocupamos —Narumi aferró su mochila con fuerza y caminó hacia la salida del aula—. ¿Vamos, Akari-san?

—Avisadnos si lo encontráis —añadió Akaashi—. Matsuyama-san, te escribiré al correo si lo encontramos nosotros.

Narumi asintió y salió de la clase. Akari siguió a Narumi de cerca, quien se encargó de liderar aquella búsqueda. La muchacha entró primero en el aula de Anri y rebuscó por todos los pupitres e inmobiliario del aula. Una vez comprobó todos los rincones y se aseguró de que el trabajo, efectivamente, no estaba ahí, salió hacia el pasillo, haciendo un gesto a su senpai para que la siguiera.

Narumi se detuvo unos instantes. No tenía muy claro dónde podía haber perdido Anri el trabajo. Habían comido juntas fuera, en el jardín. No obstante, antes de bajar, la chica había sacado en su aula, donde habían quedado, el trabajo de su mochila para enseñárselo tanto a ella como a Akari y, después, lo había vuelto a guardar. Narumi estaba convencida de que la había visto hacerlo. Sin embargo, pensó en hacer el recorrido inverso que habían hecho aquel mediodía. Del aula de Anri, iría por el pasillo hasta el jardín.

Narumi se detuvo una vez más y miró en los rincones del pasillo, pero no tenía muy claro que Anri hubiera podido perderlo ahí. Habría estado a la vista y, entonces, cualquier estudiante se habría preocupado de saber de quién era o de entregárselo a un profesor. Habría sido lo lógico.

—¿No sería más fácil que Anri volviera a hacerlo? Si lo ha perdido-

—Tú lo viste como yo, Akari-san. Tenía el trabajo. Lo había traído hoy y estaba muy orgullosa de ello —Narumi tragó saliva. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga así. Akari apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras escuchaba a Narumi—. Murase-sensei no será un profesor extremadamente estricto, pero sí sabe recompensar a aquellos que se esfuerzan. Si Anri no le ha presentado ningún trabajo, para él eso es como una ofensa porque él mismo se ha tomado la molestia de darle la oportunidad de ir a una buena universidad, de conseguirle una beca —Narumi suspiró—. Los padres de Anri ya tienen muchos problemas económicos y, conociéndoles, se esforzarían por pagarle a su hija unos buenos estudios, aunque eso suponga que deban endeudarse más de lo que están.

—¿Los padres de Anri deben mucho dinero? —los ojos de Akari se abrieron de par en par.

—No sé la cifra exacta, pero es bastante. Trabajan mucho para pagar esa deuda. Anri estudia actualmente en Fukurodani con una beca de estudios, pero, si no consiguiera una para ir a la universidad que ella desea, entonces ella no podría permitírselo. Anri no dejaría a sus padres pagarle los estudios.

—Podría trabajar.

—Sí, podría. Pero ya ayuda en la panadería. Imagino que, llegado el momento, Anri buscaría un trabajo y, además, se las ingeniaría para ayudar en la panadería e ir a clase.

—Ya —Akari se mordió el labio. La chica se giró rápidamente, dando la espalda a una Narumi que frunció el ceño por la extraña actitud de la muchacha.

—¿Estás bien Akari-san? Estás un poco rara.

—Estoy bien —respondió cortante.

Narumi enarcó ambas cejas. Prefirió no darle mucha importancia y seguir su búsqueda. Lamentable, no tuvo suerte, así que decidió volver hacia atrás, donde Akari se había quedado mirando por su cuenta. La chica de tercero estaba cerca de una de las papeleras y parecía estar haciendo algo.

—¿Ha habido suerte?

Akari dio un respingo y Narumi enarcó ambas cejas. La muchacha se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió nerviosa.

—Me asustaste.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

Tras preguntar eso, Akari le mostró a Narumi varios folios unidos por una grapa. Las hojas estaban un poco sucias y arrugadas, pero Narumi lo reconoció en seguida.

—¡Es el trabajo de Anri! —Narumi se lo arrebató de las manos— ¿Dónde estaba?

—B-Bueno… Estaba… Estaba en la papelera.

—¿¡En la papelera!? —Narumi parpadeó sorprendida— ¿Por qué lo tirarían a la basura?

—N-No sé —Akari se encogió de hombros—. Deberíamos llevárselo a Anri. Seguro que se pone muy contenta.

—Tienes razón —Narumi sonrió y sacó su teléfono de su mochila para avisarla—. ¿Sabes? No se me habría ocurrido mirar en las papeleras. ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel para tirar un trabajo extraviado a la basura?

—Quizás esa persona creía que hacía lo correcto.

—¡Se ve claramente que es algo importante! —Narumi rodó los ojos mientras buscaba en su agenda el número de teléfono de Anri— De hecho, pone el nombre de Anri en la portada. Hay que ser imbécil.

—¡No es ser imbécil! ¡Es que, quizás, no sabes las circunstancias de la persona que lo hizo!

Narumi se detuvo. La chica miró a Akari interrogante. La de tercero tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto de un color blanquecino.

De repente, a Narumi se le encendió la bombilla. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa.

—¿Has sido tú? —le preguntó a Akari en un tono de voz prácticamente inaudible— ¿Por eso te marchaste antes, durante la hora de comer? ¿Tú le quitaste el trabajo a Anri y se lo tiraste? —Akari apartó su mirada de la de Narumi— ¿P-Por qué harías algo así?

—No lo entiendes.

—Pues quiero entender, porque Anri es tu amiga.

—¡Porque es injusto! —los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¡Es injusto porque yo siempre he estado ahí! Y ahora… —Akari se mordió el labio, dudosa de si continuar, pero tampoco hacía falta. De repente, todas las piezas empezaron a encajar para Narumi.

—¿Has hecho todo esto por Konoha-senpai? —Akari no respondió, así que Narumi continuó— ¿Has hecho esto porque Konoha-senpai y Anri siempre están discutiendo? ¿Porque crees que Konoha-senpai le presta a ella más atención que a ti? ¿Eres consciente de lo ridículo que suena en voz alta?

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡No lo puedes entender porque no has estado enamorada!

—¿¡Y tú que sabes si he estado enamorada o no!? —Narumi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando controlar el tono de su voz. Estaba verdaderamente enfadada.

—Akinori y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y nunca me ha tratado como le trata a ella. ¡Es muy frustrante!

—Ni comes ni dejas comer.

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído perfectamente. Ni comes, ni dejas comer. Has estado saliendo con otros chicos, pero si Konoha-senpai saliera con otra chica tú no lo soportarías —Narumi rodó los ojos—. Conozco lo suficiente a Anri como para saber que no está interesada en Konoha-senpai ni él está interesado en ella.

—¿Es que acaso te lo ha dicho?

—No necesito que me lo diga. Y, si estuviera interesada en él, yo la apoyaría. Porque eso es lo que hacen las amigas. Has perjudicado a tu propia amiga, puesto en peligro su futuro universitario por un chico. ¿¡Eres consciente de lo ridículo que suena eso!? Eres más mayor que nosotras, deberías dar ejemplo y no comportarte como una niña —Narumi clavó sus ojos sobre la de tercero—. Vamos a buscar a Murase-sensei y vamos a entregarle el trabajo de Anri.

—Narumi-san…

Narumi dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de profesores. Imaginaba que Akari la seguía de cerca. Prefirió no girarse, prefería no mirarle a la cara porque todas las cosas que deseaban salir de su boca no eran para nada agradables.

—Murase-sensei —la muchacha abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores. El hombre estaba al fondo del aula, charlando con otro compañero—. Necesito hablar con usted.

—Matsuyama-san, Uchimura-san, ¿es que ha pasado algo?

—Es sobre el trabajo de Hanazawa Anri-san —el hombre frunció el ceño—. Hemos encontrado esto en una de las papeleras —Narumi le mostró los papeles.

—¿En una papelera? —el hombre observó con los ojos abiertos los papeles que Narumi le tendía— ¿Se trata de una broma?

—Me temo que no, sensei. Alguien debía de tener muchas ganas de fastidiar a Hanazawa-san.

—V-Vaya —el hombre se rascó la nuca. Parecía que aquella era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar cuando de trataba de una discusión entre adolescentes?—. Déjalo en la mesa, Matsuyama-san. Mañana hablaré con Hanazawa-san.

Narumi asintió. La chica dejó el trabajo sobre el escritorio del profesor y salió de la sala de profesores seguida por una Akari cuyo rostro había palidecido. La expresión de Narumi y su indiferencia estaban siendo devastadoras para ella. Se sentía completamente desamparada. En su momento, entrar en el aula de Anri, abrir su mochila, sacar el trabajo y tirarlo a la basura le había parecido una idea extraordinaria. Sería su venganza, por acabar de llegar y por creerse en derecho de tener tanta confianza con todo el mundo cuando la acababan de conocer. Sin embargo, a medida que había ido pasando el día, se había ido sintiendo peor. Su mente había comenzado a despejarse. Ver a Anri llorar le había producido un pinchazo en el estómago, pero las palabras de Narumi habían sido un duro jarro de agua fría.

—Narumi-san —le llamó la chica, pero Narumi no respondió. Iba dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo mientras escribía un mensaje a Akaashi y Anri para decirles que habían encontrado el trabajo—. Narumi-san, por favor —Akari aferró el brazo de Narumi, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero le estaba implorando ya que se diera la vuelta. La muchacha la fulminó con la mirada, por lo que la de tercero en seguida la soltó—. Por favor, no se lo digas a Anri.

Narumi sintió un pinchazo en su estómago. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar las ganas que sentía de propinarle a su senpai un puñetazo en la cara.

—No se me da bien hacer amigas y aprecio a Anri. Yo… Yo normalmente no actúo así, pero me pudieron los celos. Akinori siempre ha estado ahí para mí y si él, si él…

—¿Si él se fijara en otra tú quedarías en un segundo plano? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —Akari no respondió a su pregunta— Creo que deberías dejar de hablar, Uchimura-san, porque, cuanto más hablas, más repugnante me pareces. Eres una egoísta. No se lo diré a Anri porque espero que se lo digas tú.

—Narumi-san…

—¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Que Anri te perdonará. Quizás cuando se lo digas se sienta confusa, pero al día siguiente te saludará con una sonrisa. Porque ella es mejor persona que nosotras.

El teléfono de Narumi vibró. Era un mensaje de Akaashi. Estaban en el jardín y las esperarían allí.

—Gracias, Narumi-san —Akari respiró aliviada.

—No te confundas, Uchimura-san —Narumi, que había comenzado a bajar las escaleras, miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro—. Anri podrá perdonarte, pero yo no.

Narumi nunca se había sentido tan frustrada. Akari le había dado la impresión de ser una chica madura y responsable, pero había resultado ser todo lo contrario. En las últimas semanas, Narumi había notado actitudes extrañas de la chica de tercero con respecto a Anri, pero pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Uchimura Akari tenía serios problemas de autoestima. Narumi ya tenía suficiente con su vida como para tener que aguantar las chiquillerías de otra persona. Pero todo lo que Konoha le había echado en cara en casa de Bokuto más lo que acababa de suceder le decían a Narumi que Akari era una persona tóxica y que debía empezar a cambiar si no deseaba llevar una vida miserable. Ella creía que Konoha siempre iba a estar ahí. Seguramente por eso seguían siendo amigos. Pero ahora que sentía que su posición estaba siendo amenazada, se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el chico. Narumi, por una parte, comprendía que esas cosas podían suceder, que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos o parece que lo vamos a perder. Pero de ahí, a poner por encima a un chico en lugar de a una amiga le parecía demasiado. Y mucho menos si para que la atención de ese chico volviera hacía ti tuvieras que pisotear a tu amiga de esa manera.

—Tengo que irme —Narumi miró su reloj. Era tarde. Debía ir a casa, cambiarse e ir hasta las oficinas de Shinjuku para tratar unos asuntos antes de reunirse con Akaashi—. Están esperando en el jardín, frente a la entrada del edificio.

Sin darle oportunidad de réplica, Narumi se alejó de una Akari que comprendió que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo misma.

* * *

Akaashi se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano derecha. Tenía la respiración agitada. A su lado, Onaga tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y daba bocanadas de aire.

—Bien, hemos terminado por hoy —les informó el entrenador Yamiji. El hombre, junto a su ayudante, dio unas últimas instrucciones a ambas managers y, después, recogió sus cosas para salir del gimnasio.

Akaashi se acercó a los bancos. Ambas chicas les esperaban con las botellas de agua listas y Suzumeda le tendió la suya con una sonrisa.

—Buen trabajo, Akaashi-san.

El chico asintió y dio un trago, dejando que el líquido calmara la sequedad de su garganta. Estaban trabajando muy duro para mejorar el físico del equipo y aquellos ejercicios les dejaban exhaustos.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto se acercó unos segundos después a los bancos. El capitán le dio una palmada en la espalda, seguramente más fuerte de lo que pretendía y que hizo que Akaashi se atragantara. El colocador, limpiándose el agua que resbalaba de la comisura de su boca hasta la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, le fulminó con la mirada, pero Bokuto no pareció ni inmutarse y emitió una sonora carcajada— ¡Tenemos que practicar! ¡Quiero probar unas nuevas jugadas que vi el otro día!

—Hoy no puedo, Bokuto-san —Akaashi cogió la toalla que le tendió Suzumeda y se secó la cara.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si el entrenador Yamiji nos deja!

—Ya lo sé. Pero hoy tengo cosas que hacer, Bokuto-san.

—¿Cosas como qué? —Bokuto acercó su rostro al de Akaashi y le observó con una ceja enarcada.

—Bokuto-san, estás demasiado cerca —Akaashi dio un paso hacia atrás para establecer algo de espacio personal entre ambos—. Y no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Es que tienes una cita, Akaashi? —preguntó Saru en tono burlón.

—No —el chico se dio la vuelta sin más y emprendió rumbo a los vestuarios, intentando ignorar las preguntas de sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo cierto era que, a su manera, Akaashi sí tenía una cita. Había quedado con Matsuyama. La chica le había pedido discreción y que no le contara nada de que él sería su acompañante a la cena anual de la compañía de su padre a nadie y mucho menos a Bokuto. Hasta entonces, Akaashi había guardado aquel secreto escrupulosamente. A decir verdad, él tampoco habría compartido esa información con nadie aunque Matsuyama no se lo hubiera prohibido porque tenía la impresión de que a Bokuto iba a molestarle que Matsuyama no hubiera confiado en él para aquello.

Después de la cena en casa de Matsuyama, donde había vivido una de las experiencias más extrañas a la par que incómodas de su vida, la chica se había afanado en entregarle un montón de hojas con fotos y nombres de invitados ilustres que debería conocer y guías de protocolo que debería estudiar minuciosamente. Al principio, Akaashi se vio abrumado por tanta información, pero Matsuyama se ofreció a ayudarle y, en descansos, se sentaban juntos a repasar todo aquel papeleo.

A Akaashi le resultaba, en cierta medida, agotador, por lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle que Matsuyama hubiera tenido que trabajar tanto en ello desde pequeña. La chica tenía muy interiorizados esos comportamientos y Akaashi se quedaría en lo superficial. Ella consideraba que había tenido una infancia bastante normal, pero cada vez que Akaashi echaba un vistazo a toda la información que debía aprenderse para el fin de semana se daba cuenta de que la infancia de Matsuyama no habría sido tan normal como ella creía.

Tras asearse bien y ponerse de nuevo su uniforme y no continuar con el chándal del equipo (instrucciones precisas de Matsuyama), Akaashi se apresuró a salir de la escuela. Bokuto y los demás se habrían quedado en el gimnasio, practicando un poco más, así que todo serían ventajas para que nadie del equipo descubriera lo que él y Matsuyama se traían entre manos.

Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil una vez más. Sostenía con impaciencia su mochila al hombro mientras esperaba frente a la puerta principal de Fukurodani. Ya tenían el verano encima y el sol, a pesar de la hora tardía, todavía pegaba con fuerza. Era una tarde de muchísimo calor en Tokyo, sin una sola nube en el cielo, lo que, a su vez, resultaba extraño porque estaban ya a principios de junio y no había caído ni una sola gota.

Unos minutos después, un impoluto coche negro de marca alemana se detuvo frente a él. Akaashi observó el pulcro vehículo hasta que una de las puertas traseras se abrió. Dos estilizadas piernas salieron y, finalmente, el resto del cuerpo. Matsuyama, una vez más, lucía irreconocible. Parecía que la chica con la que había estado en clase hacía unas horas se había esfumado por completo. En aquella ocasión, Matsuyama había optado por un vestido sin mangas ajustado de color verde botella y cuyo largo llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas. Llevaba unos tacones negros mucho más altos que la vez que se había presentado por sorpresa en su casa. Lucía un poco de maquillaje, discreto, en tonos tierra. Lo único que mantenía su esencia, que no le hacía creer a Akaashi que estaba frente a otra persona, era aquel moño tirante en el que siempre llevaba recogido su cabellera castaña.

—Siento la tardanza. Hay un tráfico horrible por un pequeño choque y hemos tardado más de la cuenta en llegar desde las oficinas de Shinjuku.

El chófer se bajó del coche. Parecía apurado por no haber sido él el que hubiera abierto la puerta de Matsuyama, pero la chica parecía no darle importancia. El hombre se acercó a Akaashi, pero éste le miró con cierta desconfianza.

—Es para guardar tu bolsa de entrenamiento y tu mochila en el maletero —le aclaró a Akaashi, por lo que el colocador le entregó sus cosas al chófer para que las guardara—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Deberíamos irnos ya.

Akaashi asintió, pero, cuando empezó a moverse para meterse en el coche, notó que alguien se acercaba a él por su espalda.

—¡AKAAAAAAAASHI!

El colocador se detuvo en seco. Matsuyama, que estaba frente a él, palideció. Ambos sabían de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué haces todavía por aquí? ¿No se suponía que tenías prisa? —Bokuto le pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros— ¿Con quién estás? —el as levantó la vista— HEY, HEY, HE-

Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla, pero lo tenía claro, aquella era Matsuyama. Aunque lucía muy diferente.

—Bokuto-san —articuló Akaashi, intentando pensar rápidamente cualquier excusa.

—¿Matsuyama? ¿Eres tú? —el capitán de Fukurodani parpadeó confuso— ¿Pero qué? —comenzó a boquear buscando las palabras adecuadas— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Por qué… Por qué vas a vestida así? —Bokuto miró a ambos varias veces, girando su cuello de un lado para el otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis— ¿Es que acaso vosotros estáis…?

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —Matsuyama dio un pequeño respingo, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo muy importante— Vamos, Akaashi-san.

Matsuyama se introdujo en el vehículo y Akaashi la siguió.

—Hasta mañana, Bokuto-san —susurró el colocador antes de que el chófer cerrara la puerta, dejando al chico de tercero inmóvil sobre la acera.

Akaashi frunció el ceño ligeramente. No le gustaba lo que acababa de suceder. Más que por el hecho de que Bokuto les hubiera visto (algo que Akaashi se temía que terminaría sucediendo tarde o temprano), por haberse tenido que marchar sin dar explicaciones, incluso casi sin despedirse.

—Tendríamos que haberle dicho algo, Matsuyama-san. No está bien.

—Sobrevivirá —la chica sacó de un bolso de mano un teléfono móvil que Akaashi no le había visto antes. No era su móvil personal—. Ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en Bokuto-san. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él —la muchacha le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, de advertencia para que esperara y mientras tanto guardara silencio y cogió una llamada.

Akaashi frunció el ceño por completo. La Matsuyama que tenía enfrente en ese momento no era la de siempre, era una que no le terminaba de agradar. Pero suponía que su amiga no tenía otra opción. Él no se había criado en el mismo ambiente que ella, no tenía esa clase de responsabilidades y no tendría que ocuparse de una gran empresa en el futuro.

—¡Me da igual! —Matsuyama parecía realmente enfadada— Si he pedido lilium, es porque quiero liluim, no otras estúpidas flores. ¡Lo sabían! El encargo de las flores fue de las primeras gestiones que hicimos, ¿¡y ahora nos comunican que se han quedado sin lilium para los centros!? ¡El evento es este maldito fin de semana! ¡Así que me da igual que los hayan gastado en una estúpida boda! Su prioridad éramos nosotros —la chica apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y, finalmente, soltó un suspiro, intentando calmar los nervios— Hada-san, escúchame bien —parecía que aquel procedimiento había surtido efecto. Su voz sonaba suave—. Te voy a enviar el número de teléfono de una floristería. Conozco al dueño y es encantador. Llámale en cuanto te llegue el mensaje y pídele los centros. Sé que se las ingeniará para tenerlos para este fin de semana —Matsuyama hizo una pausa y asentía, como si su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea pudiera verla. De repente, emitió una risita—. Sí. En cuanto a eso, llámales. Cancelamos todo el pedido. No recibirán ni un solo yen. Me da igual que ya tengan a medio montar los centros. Hemos contado con sus servicios durante muchos años y esto que ha sucedido es inadmisible. Seguramente creerían que tenían un cliente asegurado después de tanto tiempo, pero se han equivocado de persona al tratar conmigo. En lo que a mí respecta, no volveré a hacerles un maldito encargo y, personalmente, me encargaré de que mi padre tampoco cuente con ellos de ahora en adelante. Y más les vale no reclamarnos nada, Hada-san. Se lo dices de mi parte —su tono de voz se volvió amenazador—. Solo necesito hacer un par de llamadas para hacer desaparecer su negocio.

Cuando colgó, Matsuyama dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuró. Se llevó sus finos dedos a la sien y se la masajeó—. Qué locura de día. Primero Anri, luego la revisión de unas facturas y ahora esto.

—No conocía esa faceta tuya.

—Lo siento —la chica abrió los ojos para mirarle y sonrió—. Problemas con las flores.

—Ya.

Akaashi no sabía muy bien qué decir. Estaba descubriendo facetas de Matsuyama que desconocía. La sentía más como una adulta que como su amiga de preparatoria.

—No es que me guste hacer esto, pero es como si me transformara —Matsuyama sonrió—. Cada vez que me pongo esta ropa elegante es como si me pusiera un súper traje. Mi padre está bastante orgulloso de mí en ese aspecto, así que en realidad lo hago para que se siga sintiendo así y para sobrevivir en el mundo de los negocios. Aquí el pez grande se come al pequeño. Ya lo comprobarás en la cena. Pero sé que estarás a la altura.

El resto del viaje, lo hicieron en silencio. Akaashi miraba los rascacielos a través de los cristales tintados hasta que se convirtieron en casas bajas de un barrio pudiente a las afueras de la capital. Matsuyama, en cambio, consultaba cada pocos segundos su teléfono móvil, posiblemente leyendo y mandando mensajes que le enviaban con motivo de la cena.

Unos quince minutos después, se detuvieron frente a una casa baja. Akaashi se sorprendió ante la sobriedad del edificio. En aquella ocasión, Matsuyama sí esperó a que el chófer les abriera la puerta y, entonces, ambos bajaron juntos del vehículo. El colocador se mantuvo en todo momento tras la chica. Ésta caminó con paso seguro hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre. Unos segundos después, una jovencita en la veintena les abrió la puerta mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. Se acordaba de ella. Era la misma chica que le había tomado las medidas en un taller de costura situado en una de las zonas más modernas de Tokyo, en lo alto de un rascacielos.

—Matsuyama-san —hizo varias reverencias—. El maestro la está esperando.

Matsuyama asintió y la muchacha se apartó para dejarles pasar. Al entrar en la casa, Akaashi se percató de que aquel era el hogar de alguien, seguramente del modisto que había confeccionado su traje. Resultaba extraño que les recibiera en su propia casa y no en su taller.

—El maestro llegará en seguida. Sentaos, por favor —la chica les señaló unos sillones de cuero—. ¿Queréis un poco de té? Está recién hecho.

—Sí, por favor.

La chica no tardó en regresar con una bandeja que colocó sobre una mesita que había frente a los sillones en los que Akaashi y Narumi se habían sentado. La muchacha les hizo una rigurosa ceremonía para servirles el té y les dejó a solas haciendo varias reverencias sin darles la espalda en ningún momento.

Narumí tomó la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo. La chica cerró los ojos y saboreó el líquido.

—Delicioso —comentó, dejando la taza sobre la mesita.

—¿Has hablado con Hanazawa-san? —le preguntó Akaashi, intentando matar el tiempo hasta que el sastre apareciera. Deseaba buscar un tema de conversación y estaba convencido de que lo que había pasado con Bokuto, ahora mismo, era asunto prohibido para Matsuyama.

El chico tomó su taza y bebió también. Efectivamente, el té estaba sorprendentemente bueno.

—Aún no. No he tenido tiempo. ¿Cómo la has visto tú?

—Se alegró mucho cuando Uchimura-san le dijo que lo habíais encontrado y que se lo habíais dado a Murase-sensei. Lloró de felicidad.

—Luego dirá que no es una llorona —Narumi soltó una risita para quitarle tensión al ambiente y dio otro sorbo al té.

—Uchimura-san comentó que lo encontrasteis en la basura.

—Así es —Narumi volvió a beber.

—Fue Uchimura-san, ¿verdad?

Narumi, que aún tenía la taza en los labios, se detuvo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró a Akaashi con cierto aire de incredulidad.

—La actitud de Uchimura-san me hizo sospechar —le explicó Akaashi—. Y, por tu reacción, veo que no me equivoco. ¿Ha sido por Konoha-san?

—Me asusta lo observador que eres, Akaashi-san.

—Creo que en eso tú y yo nos parecemos bastante, Matsuyama-san. También he notado que tu actitud con respecto a Uchimura-san ha cambiado en las últimas semanas. Igual que la actitud de Uchimura-san. Estaba diferente y tuvo ciertas contestaciones a Hanazawa-san que me parecieron fuera de lugar.

—Así es.

—¿Vas a decírselo a Hanazawa-san?

—Por el momento, no. Quiero que se lo diga Uchimura-san.

—Imagino que hablas hablado con ella.

—Imaginas bien.

—Y que has sido bastante dura.

—¿Es que no debería haberlo sido? —Narumi enarcó una ceja— Creo, de hecho, que he sido más suave de lo que debería.

—No he dicho eso —Akaashi sonrió ligeramente—. Uchimura-san ha hecho una tontería. Pero, al final, todo ha salido bien. Ha entrado en razón. Yo la he visto bastante arrepentida y avergonzada.

—¿Y crees que por eso debería perdonarla?

—No —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Pero, entre los que conocemos esta historia, supongo que la cosa tardará en volver a la normalidad.

Narumi suspiró. La muchacha se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia la taza de té, ya prácticamente vacía. El humo que surgía de su interior por el calor había terminado por diluirse prácticamente.

—Mañana hablaré con Bokuto-san. ¿Crees que se habrá enfadado?

—No. Posiblemente solo estará confuso.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Un minuto después, un anciano asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Tenía muy poco pelo y éste era fino y canoso. Llevaba unos pantalones de color marrón y una camisa de color amarillo pastel. En cuanto Narumi le vio, sonrió y se puso en pie.

—Nagata-san —la chica extendió los brazos a ambos lados y el hombre se fundió en un abrazo con ella.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Matsuyama-chan, pero ya estás hecha toda una mujer.

—Nagata-san, te presento a Akaashi Keiji-san. Nagata-san ha sido el sastre de la familia desde que mi padre comenzó a despuntar en el mundo de los negocios, Akaashi-san.

—Encantado de conocerle —Akaashi hizo una reverencia.

—El placer es mío, joven. Nagata Suichiro —el hombre se separó de Narumi y les hizo un gesto—. Seguidme. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Nagata les llevó por un estrecho pasillo. Atravesaron prácticamente toda la casa hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta. Cuando el anciano la abrió, Akaashi se sorprendió de ver una enorme habitación que hacía de taller. Había telas que colgaban de una pared, cintas de medir y papeles y lápices esparcidos sobre mesas. Había dos máquinas de coser, una antigua y otra algo más moderna. Al otro extremo de la habitación, un biombo de espejos separaba un rincón del resto de la estancia.

—Akaashi-kun, tu traje está colgado al otro lado del biombo. Cambiáte y, ahora cuando salgas, haré los ajustes pertinentes.

—Nagata-san, no te olvides de eso.

—¡Ah, sí! —el hombre dio un respingo. Caminó a pequeños pasitos hasta un armario y de él sacó una caja que le entregó a Akaashi.

—Son unos zapatos nuevos —le explicó Narumi son una sonrisa—. Póntelos con el traje. Es importante probarlo con ellos puestos para así saber cuál es el largo correcto.

—Matsuyama-san —Akaashi tragó saliva al leer al diseñador al que pertenecían—, esto es demasiado.

—Créeme, esto no es nada. Y, ahora, venga —la chica le giró y le empujó hacia el biombo—, quiero verte con el traje puesto.

Mientras Akaashi se cambiaba, escuchó a Narumi hablar con Nagata-san de telas, patrones y demás temas relacionados con costura que no le interesaban en absoluto, pero que no dejaban de sorprenderle por el gran nivel de conocimientos que poseía Matsuyama. Daba igual el asunto o la materia, ella siempre tenía una opinión. Suponía que ahí residía la diferencia entre la educación que recibía una persona normal y la que recibía ella.

Cuando Akaashi salió de detrás del biombo, Narumi y Nagata-san detuvieron su conversación. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y juntó ambas manos.

—Akaashi-san estás guapísimo —articuló la muchacha con una voz aguda por la emoción.

Akaashi se giró para mirarse en el espejo. Enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por ver la imagen que se reflejaba en el mismo. No parecía un estudiante de preparatoria. Era un traje simple, negro. La chaqueta tenía dos botones, pero Matsuyama le había insistido en que solo se abrochara uno. La camisa era blanca y llevaba un pajarita. Movió los dedos de sus pies. Los zapatos nuevos con algo de charol relucían bajo la tenue luz del taller.

—Mmmm… —el sastre reflexionó— Hay que arreglar ese bajo. Hay que hacerlo más corto.

Akaashi volvió a mirarse en el espejo. ¿El bajo estaba mal? Él lo veía bastante bien.

—Y también habrá que meterle un poco de la cintura. De hombros y el largo de las mangas es perfecto.

Nagata-san tomó un pequeño maletín y se acercó Akaashi. Durante los siguientes minutos, el hombre estuvo doblándole el bajo y poniéndole alfileres por distintas partes. Cuando acabó, le indicó a Akaashi que tuviera cuidado al quitarse la ropa para que no se pinchara con ningún alfiler. Después, les prometió que el traje estaría listo para ese mismo fin de semana, cuando sería la cena de gala.

—Tendrás que venir a mi casa —le comentó Narumi mientras se subían al coche de nuevo—. Te vestirás allí y de ahí nos vamos todos juntos en coche hasta el hotel en el que se celebra la gala.

—¿Hay algo que más que deba saber?

—Creo que de momento, no —respondió la chica tras reflexionar unos instantes—. Habrá mucha gente en la fiesta. Algunos son deportistas o cantantes famosos, pero sobre todo habrá gente a la que no conozcas, por mucho que hayas mirado las hojas de invitados que te di, y que se acercará para conocerte. Ve mentalizado de que eres el nuevo talento joven de mi padre, todos querrán hablar contigo —Akaashi asintió—. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado todo el rato. Iré comentándote cosas de los invitados.

Akaashi volvió a asentir. Su mirada se posó sobre el cristal tintado de la parte trasera del coche. El cielo se había nublado en poco tiempo y amenazaba con comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. Aquel año, la estación de lluvias había llegado un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

* * *

 _"La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad"_  
 **— Marlene Dietrich**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	17. Dejar ir

A/N: ¡Hola, hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Éste es un capítulo extensísimo. había pensado en cortarlo, pero creo que perdería la esencia que quería darle. Cuando lo leáis espero que sepáis a qué me refiero jaja Espero que os guste *-*  
Por otra parte, mil gracias a TentáculoTerapeuta y BlueBlack feather por sus maravillosas reviews. Ya mismito me pongo a contestarlas.

 **Diclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 16**  
Dejar ir

Narumi asomó ligeramente la cabeza por la puerta de Fukurodani. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes negras que amenazaban con más lluvia. El patio de la escuela estaba repleto de grandes charcos que se extendían en intervalos por todo el camino hasta la salida principal. La estación de lluvias había comenzado y no parecía estar dándoles demasiada tregua.

—¿Qué haces?

Narumi dio un respingo. La chica se giró para ver a Takato inclinado ligeramente hacia ella y éste le sonrió con inocencia. Sin embargo, Narumi le golpeó.

—¡Me asustaste! —frunció el ceño, lo que provocó en Takato una sonora carcajada.

—Parece que estuvieras haciendo algo malo.

—N-No —Narumi se sonrojó—. Es solo que… Bueno… Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo y tenía que darte unas cosas sobre la cena de este sábado.

—¿Has esperado todo este tiempo a que acabara el entrenamiento? ¿Y qué hay de ver a tu hermano por las tardes?

—Voy por las mañanas ahora. Antes de clase.

—Estarás agotada. Tienes que levantarte muy pronto entonces y luego estarás ocupada con la cena, ¿no? Mi padre me ha dicho que este año tu padre te ha encargado la organización.

Narumi asintió. Lo cierto era que, por muy cansada que estuviera, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ir a ver Horaru todos los días era su responsabilidad.

—¿Quieres que vayamos mejor a alguna otra parte? —le preguntó Takato, a lo que Narumi asintió.

Juntos salieron de uno de los edificios de la escuela. Atravesaron parte del patio intentando no mancharse los zapatos en exceso. Takato comenzó a dar saltitos para evitar los charcos, despertando las risas de Narumi.

Si bien los dos creían que su presencia estaba pasando desapercibida, estaban equivocados. A lo lejos, Bokuto, en la puerta del gimnasio principal, les observaba con detenimiento. Parecían felices y aquella estampa hizo que el as de Fukurodani sintiera un doloroso pinchazo en su estómago.

Bokuto giró sobre sus talones, con el ceño fruncido y se metió de nuevo al interior del gimnasio.

—¿Bokuto-san? —le preguntó Akaashi, quien sostenía una pelota de volleyball para seguir practicando los remates. Bokuto le había pedido hacer un pequeño parón y se había asomado a la puerta para ver si llovía, pero ahora que le veía el rostro, Akaashi tenía la impresión de que algo no iba bien. Y eso le preocupaba. Después de lo del día anterior, Bokuto parecía haberse mostrado indiferente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. No obstante, Akaashi le notaba raro y su cambio repentino de actitud en ese mismo momento no hacía más que confirmarle que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Son los últimos datos de las acciones —Narumi sacó de su bolso una carpeta transparente en la que se veían varias hojas repletas de números—. Vi a tu padre ayer en las oficinas de Shinjuku y me pidió que te los diera.

Takato y Narumi se habían sentado en un banco al otro lado de la escuela. Habían dejado sus mochilas y sus paraguas apoyados en el suelo. Un tejadillo les protegía en caso de que comenzara a llover de nuevo en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué demonios no me los ha podido dar él? —Takato suspiró— Este viejo… Le vi durante la cena.

Narumi se encogió de hombros, aunque, en el fondo, tenía una ligera sospecha. El hombre buscaba cualquier excusa para que Takato y Narumi hablaran de nuevo, como si así pudieran volver a resurgir los profundos sentimientos que un día tuvieron el uno y el otro.

 _A veces me pregunto si me llegaste a querer alguna vez…_

Aquellas palabras de Takato, dichas en la estación a principios de ese mismo curso, se repitieron en la cabeza de Narumi. Si le había llegado a querer alguna vez…

* * *

—¡Narumi!

Unos segundos después, una niña de cabello castaño claro a la altura del mentón y flequillo recto apareció corriendo por el camino de tierra que llegaba hasta la parte trasera de la casa. La pequeña dio un saltito y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos para no manchar el suelo de tatami de la casa de sus abuelos.

—¿Ya está aquí? —preguntó la niña emocionada a su madre, a lo que ésta asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Narumi corrió por el pasillo de la casa de estilo japonés. Con nada de cuidado, corrió de golpe la puerta en la que se encontraba el salón. Takato y su madre estaban de pie. Horaru sostenía la bolsa de viaje que habían preparado para los días que el niño pasaba siempre en casa de los abuelos de Narumi durante el verano, en pleno campo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó su hermano mayor.

—Cogiendo ranas.

—Esta niña… —su abuelo se cruzó de brazos y emitió una débil risita.

—Pero qué dices, Narumi —Takato frunció el ceño— Si tú no sabes. Se te da fatal.

—¡Que no! ¡Ya lo verás! —La niña corrió hacia su amigo. Le agarró del brazo con fuerza y tiró de él para arrastrarle fuera de la casa.

—¡Narumi-chan! ¡Espera! —la madre de Takato corrió tras ellos— ¡Los zapatos de Takato! —les gritó, agitando las zapatillas en el aire.

—Déjales Minako-san —la abuela de Narumi rio—. Tienen cinco años. Tienen que pasárselo bien.

 **…**

—¿A los papás y a las mamás? —Horaru parpadeó confuso.

—Sí, pero Takato no quiere jugar conmigo —Narumi estaba de cuclillas. Jugueteaba con un palo, haciendo montoncitos de tierra a un lado.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque dice que no quiere casarse conmigo.

Horaru guardó silencio durante unos instantes hasta que rompió a reír a carcajadas. Su hermana le miró con la boca abierta, sin poderse creer que un asunto tan serio le hiciera gracia a su hermano mayor.

—No creo que no quiera casarse contigo —Horaru se colocó al lado de su hermana—. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado directa.

—¿Directa?

—Los chicos tienden a asustarse con esas cosas, ¿sabes? Se agobian.

—¿Por qué iba a asustarse por jugar a papás y a mamás?

Horaru suspiró.

—Porque le da vergüenza, Narumi —Narumi inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. Su hermano decía cosas muy complicadas—. Yo diría que a Takato le gustas mucho. Por eso le da vergüenza jugar a los papás y a las mamás contigo.

—A mí también me gusta mucho Takato —Narumi sonrió con inocencia y Horaru también sonrió.

 **…**

—Los hijos de los Matsuyama y los Nakahara tienen la misma edad. Parecen estar muy unidos.

—¿Qué esperas? El padre de la niña se está convirtiendo en uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón y el niño es el hijo de su mano derecha en los negocios. No creo que sea discutible que su matrimonio haya sido hablado entre ambas familias.

Narumi continuaba con la vista puesta sobre el escenario, donde su padre y el de Takato estaban dando un discurso durante la cena anual con sus socios, amigos y conocidos. La niña apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano Horaru y éste le devolvió el apretón.

Él estaba ahí. Él siempre sabía lo que ella sentía.

 **…**

A Takato le gustaba observar a Narumi con detenimiento. Podía quedarse absorto durante las horas que duraban los duros ensayos de violín a los que la niña se veía sometida. Junto a su profesor privado, cuando no tenía que acudir a clases al conservatorio, estaba sentada en una silla Matsuyama Mai. Él, en cambio, permanecía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y sin apenas parpadear.

A Takato no le gustaba la música clásica, no al menos si no la tocaba Narumi. Cuando cogía el violín, la niña se volvía una persona diferente. Takato sentía que el mundo a su alrededor, que todo lo que le rodeaba se transformaba y que Narumi pintaba el mundo de colores diferentes. Nunca le dejaban interpretar las partituras a su manera, era obligada a respetar al compositor original, lo que siempre le valía quedar la primera en cualquier recital al que se presentara. Sin embargo, Narumi tenía el don de hacer que aquella música pareciera suya.

Cada vez que Narumi tocaba el violín, Takato sentía que podía ver su alma.

 **…**

—Ah. Aquí estás.

Narumi se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación de Takato. El chico estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo.

—¿Por qué no has ido al entrenamiento? —le preguntó Narumi. Era la segunda vez que faltaba esa semana y el entrenador le había pedido a Narumi que hiciera algo al respecto. No podían quedarse sin su mejor goleador cuando los campeonatos nacionales estaban tan cerca.

—No me apetece.

Narumi apretó sus labios formando una línea. La chica se aproximó a la cama y se sentó al borde. No dijo nada. Tampoco hacía falta. Takato era su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de memoria, le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía qué era aquello que le hacía daño.

—Vale. No vayas si no quieres —habló finalmente la chica. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras hicieron que Takato comenzara a sollozar. El chico se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para que Narumi no le viera en aquel estado, por lo que aquello hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

—Oye, Narumi —balbuceó Takato entre sollozos.

—Mmm.

—Yo no seré como mi padre —el chico se frotó los ojos con los puños para limpiarse las últimas lágrimas y se incorporó ligeramente en la cama—. No quiero vivir en un matrimonio vacío. No quiero que mis hijos sepan que han nacido en un simple matrimonio por conveniencia, en un matrimonio carente de amor en el que cada uno de sus progenitores hace vida por separado y después pretende ser una familia feliz de cara al público. No quiero ser como mi padre, que tiene una amante, y no quiero que mi hijo tenga una madre que calle y mire para otro lado como si no sucediera nada —Takato se mordió el labio—. Si alguna vez nos casamos, Narumi, te prometo que nuestro matrimonio no será así. Nosotros seremos felices de verdad.

Narumi sonrió y le tomó la mano al chico.

—Lo sé.

 **…**

Narumi se sentó frente a su madre, pero dándole la espalda. Matsuyama Mai pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hija y la atrajo hacia ella. La mujer rozó con la punta de la nariz en el cabello alborotado de la pequeña, haciendo que la niña soltara una carcajada.

—Mamá, que ya soy mayor para estas cosas. ¡Tengo doce años!

—Déjame —su madre sonrió—. Estoy de vacaciones y mi hija por fin se acuerda de que tiene una madre a la que ha estado ignorando todo el verano.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Narumi rio— Además, tienes a Kita para darle todos los mimos del mundo.

—Y ya se los doy, pero también me los rechaza. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Dice que es ya un hombre.

—Pero si tiene solo seis años…

—Cosas de los idiotas de tu padre y tu abuelo.

Narumi rio y se acomodó mejor en el cuerpo de su madre. Ambas, sentadas sobre el suelo de madera de la casa de los padres de Matsuyama Mai, observaban el cielo estrellado de verano. Fuera, en el patio, Kita daba saltos alrededor de Takato, quien sostenía una bengala cuyas chispas doradas saltaban hacia todas partes. El chico le daba las instrucciones al niño para cogerlo con cuidado para no hacerse daño. No muy lejos de ellos, de pie, bajo uno de los árboles del jardín, estaban Horaru y su abuelo de brazos cruzados, en silencio, esperando a que salieran los primeros fuegos artificiales. Dentro, su abuela terminaba de recoger los platos de la copiosa cena que había preparado en su última noche de las vacaciones de verano.

—Oye, mamá. ¿A ti te parecería bien que yo me enamorara de Takato?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno, es que… —Narumi sintió que sus mejillas se encendían a la vez que apartaba sus ojos de un Takato que era completamente ajeno a la mirada de la chica— Creo que me gusta mucho —añadió bajando el tono de voz, avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesarle a su madre.

Narumi no podía ver el rostro de su madre, pero ésta sonrió.

—¿Sabes, Narumi? He sido muy exigente contigo desde que eras un bebé y por eso te has convertido en una muchacha seria y responsable. No habré sido una madre muy cariñosa porque suelo estar constantemente preocupada por guardar la imagen de tu padre, pero sabes que todas esas cosas las he hecho por ti, ¿verdad? —Narumi asintió— Takato es un muchacho estupendo. Si te gusta, tienes que ir a por él. A mí me haría muy feliz que estuvierais juntos. Pero tampoco quiero que en esa decisión estés siendo influenciada por lo que dice todo el mundo de vosotros.

—¡Ya empieza!

La voz de Kita les hizo levantar la mirada hacia arriba. Una pequeña luz ascendía y, después, se abría en una flor amarilla que se dibujaba en el cielo nocturno.

—¡Setsuko! ¡Que te lo pierdes! —el abuelo de Narumi llamó a su mujer para que fuera a ver el espectáculo junto a ellos. La mujer llegó apresuradamente todavía secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina y se quedó de pie junto a Narumi y a su madre, quien acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su hija.

Juntos, en familia, observaron un año más los fuegos artificiales que ponían fin al festival de verano de aquel pequeño pueblo perdido en las montañas de la prefectura de Yamagata.

 **…**

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Narumi no podía contener las carcajadas. Takato estaba bailando por toda la habitación.

—¡Vamos! ¡Únete! —le tendió la mano a Naurmi.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Narumi dibujó una pequeña mueca— Hace mucho que no bailamos.

—Pues por los viejos tiempos. Oye, dimos muy pocas clases de baile porque eran incompatibles con el conservatorio. Hazlo por mí —el chico le hizo un puchero y Narumi rodó los ojos.

—Tienes que reconocer que te obsesionaste por el baile de salón desde que asistimos a ese campeonato.

—¡Eh! Se veían impresionantes con esos trajes. En realidad fue culpa de tu padre por haber accedido a patrocinar ese campeonato.

Finalmente, la chica emitió una leve risita y accedió.

 **…**

El grupo de chicas estaba de cuclillas. Narumi permanecía de pie de brazos cruzados. Todas formaban un gran escándalo, pero, como siempre, la más escandalosa de todas era Narumi. No es que no le gustaran los animales, pero no se llevaba especialmente bien con ellos. No le entusiasmaban y parecía que ellos lo sabían, así que era mutuo.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —le preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Gatos.

Takato dio un pequeño respingo. El chico empujó a sus compañeros y se hizo un hueco entre las chicas.

—¡Ah! ¡Adoro a los gatitos! —el muchacho extendió sus brazos a los lados, entusiasmado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los gatos reaccionó a su entusiasmo y le ignoraron completamente.

Narumi apretó los labios, pero no pudo contenerse más y rompió a reír a carcajadas. Takato le hizo un puchero, pero eso no impidió que la muchacha incluso tuviera que agarrarse la tripa por el dolor que le estaba provocando la risa.

—Te gustarán los gatos, pero me parece que tú a ellos no les gustas lo más mínimo —articuló Narumi, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Qué cruel eres! —gimió el chico, provocando que el resto de compañeros se unieran a Narumi en sus carcajadas.

 **…**

—No me mires así —el joven sonrió a Narumi.

Narumi frunció los labios. No quería que Fujioka-senpai dejara el conservatorio de música. Desde el día en que Narumi asistió a una de las clases de piano de su hermano Horaru, se había quedado prendada de la capacidad para deslizar los dedos por las teclas de Fujioka Shohei. Había comenzado a admirarle, había tomado incluso algunas clases de piano por él y él había sido su acompañante al piano en varios certámenes. Narumi aspiraba a convertirse en alguien de tanto talento como él, así que no podía entender por qué quería dejarlo.

—Las clases en la universidad me impiden venir aquí tanto como quisiera y en un año aproximadamente seré profesor ayudante en la Academia Fukurodani.

—¡Pero tienes talento! ¡Podrías ser un gran pianista!

—Grandes pianistas hay pocos, Narumi-san. Además, deberías estar contenta. Dándote a ti las clases de piano descubrí que lo que de verdad me gusta es la enseñanza —el chico le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa.

—Pero yo quiero que tú sigas siendo mi acompañante al piano en los recitales…

—Siempre puedes venir a Fukurodani —Fujioka soltó una carcajada—. Allí sería, además, tu profesor de Música.

Narumi observó a Fujioka. No tenía muy claro que su padre no le fuera a permitir no asistir a la misma escuela privada a la que había asistido su hermano mayor. No obstante, no le parecía una locura intentarlo.

—¡Oh! Hay un chico que lleva un rato asomado al cristal de la puerta observándome muy mal.

Narumi se giró. Takato intentó esconderse, pero le vio. Narumi entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Voy a por mis cosas —dijo en voz alta Narumi para avisar al muchacho mientras salía por la puerta de uno de los salones del conservatorio.

Fujioka se metió las manos en el bolsillo. Con aire indiferente, se acercó hasta la puerta y se asomó, sorprendiendo al chico. Fujioka ya le había visto muchas más veces. Solía ir a buscar a Narumi al conservatorio desde que eran niños y no se perdía un solo recital.

El niño dio un sobresalto al haber sido descubierto, lo que hizo que Fujioka enarcara una ceja.

—No hacía falta que nos estuvieras espiando.

Takato carraspeó, pero no dijo nada. El chico se colocó su largo flequillo sobre la frente.

—¿Narumi-san y tú sois novios?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —Takato se puso colorado— ¿¡A qué viene eso!?

—No sé —Fujioka se encogió de hombros—. Pero es divertido ver lo rojo que te pones.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para burlarte de un estudiante de escuela media?

—Nunca se es lo suficientemente mayor —Fujioka emitió una leve risa—. Aunque creo que deberías decirle que te gusta.

—Narumi y yo no necesitamos tener que decirnos que somos novios o no —confesó de repente Takato. Sus mejillas le ardían.

—Mmmm… —Fujioka le observó de arriba a abajo— Eso es porque aún no ha aparecido ninguna amenaza.

—¿De qué habláis? —Narumi sostenía el estuche de su violín y observaba a los dos con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—De nada —Fujioka le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¡Nos vemos en Fukurodani, Narumi! — añadió el joven guiñándole un ojo a ambos antes de dejarlos a solas.

—No he dicho que vaya a ir a esa preparatoria… —balbuceó la chica.

 **…**

Narumi soltó una carcajada. De repente, la chica le tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, sin borrar una amplia sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Narumi? —reaccionó Takato, no entiendo del todo aquel gesto repentino de la muchacha.

—Nada. Es solo que me hace feliz pasar el día contigo.

Takato sonrió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—A mí también.

Su mano fue hacia su bolsillo, pero Takato dudó por unos instantes. Aquellos segundos de duda hicieron que Narumi se separara de él y la chica comenzara a buscar algo en su mochila.

—Tengo algo para ti —Narumi sacó un paquete envuelto en papel rojo que le entregó—. ¡Por Navidad! No te veré este año, así que pensé que sería buena idea dártelo antes.

Takato observó el paquete, su corazón latiendo mucho más fuerte de lo que en realidad a él le gustaría. No había pensado mucho en que aquel año no se verían durante las Navidades. Los Matsuyama viajaban a Estados Unidos para hacer una visita a la universidad a la que asistiría Horaru a partir de la siguiente primavera y, después, viajarían a Nueva York para permanecer allí unos días.

Takato sonrió mientras tomaba el paquete, sintiendo una sensación calurosa en su pecho a pesar del frío de mediados de diciembre y comenzó a arrancar el papel con cuidado. Parpadeó, confundido, al ver que se trataba de ropa, pero, cuando tomó la suave y gruesa tela y la extendió, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se trataba de una sudadera roja que tenía dibujada un grato negro y escrito en letras grandes 'I AM CLAW-SOME'. Takato rio y Narumi no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cuando la vi, no pude evitar acordarme de ti —Narumi tragó saliva—. No sabía si dártelo o no.

—¡N-No! —Takato vio que Narumi jugueteaba inquieta con sus dedos. Estaba preocupada de verdad por el hecho de si iba a gustarle o no— ¡Me encanta! Es solo que…

Takato tomó aire y sacó un paquete muchísimo más pequeño que el de Narumi y se lo entregó. La chica comenzó a abrir el paquete mientras Takato la observaba con los ojos iluminados, expectantes.

Cuando Narumi vio el collar, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía una pequeña estrella dorada como colgante.

—¡Me encanta, Takato! De verdad, es precioso.

—¿Puedo?

Narumi asintió. La chica se puso de espaldas a Takato en el banco para que éste le colocara el colgante tras apartarse la bufanda y que la tarea fuera más fácil para él. Cuando se lo abrochó, Narumi se giró. La estrella dorada gato dorado brillaba en su cuello.

—Te queda muy bien —Takato sonrió con satisfacción.

—No puedo esperar para ver cómo te queda esa sudadera…

Takato miró que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. El chico se quitó el abrigo y el jersey del uniforme de su colegio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el frío en invernal y se apresuró a ponerse la sudadera sobre la camisa blanca del uniforme, despeinándose su cabello negro. Una vez puesta, el chico extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para mostrarle a Narumi cómo le quedaba, lo que hizo reír aún más a la muchacha.

—¡Creo que esa sudadera me gusta incluso más ahora!

 **…**

—Creo que este es tu momento, Tatsun.

—Cállate, Fucchin.

—¿Qué puedes perder, eh? Tienes que declararte de una vez a Narumi-chan.

Takato sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Es verdad, se le había olvidado. A Tatsun le gustaba Narumi desde que habían comenzado la escuela media, pero el chico nunca había mostrado indicios de querer declararse. Era muy tímido y parecía preferir tener a la chica como amiga antes que perderla.

Pero algo se despertó en Takato. ¿Y si Tatsun se declaraba? ¿Y si Narumi le daba una oportunidad? Sentía que le costaba respirar. ¿Qué iba a pasar entonces con él? Nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos con Narumi, no lo veía necesario porque sentía que todo estaba claro entre ellos. Se gustaban. O eso creía, porque el escuchar a su grupo de amigos animar a Tatsun a confesarse le hizo recordar unas palabras: 'Eso es porque aún no ha aparecido ninguna amenaza'.

Takato caminaba por el pasillo del colegio en último lugar, ligeramente apartado de su grupo de amigos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación que mantenían las chicas del grupo.

—He hablado hoy con Fucchin y me ha dicho que Tatsun te se va a declarar hoy, Narumi-chan —canturreó Uotani Shizuku.

—¿Tatsun? —Narumi no parecía creerse aquello.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Pero si está loco por ti!

—¿¡Y qué le digo!?

—Pues está claro. ¡Que sí! Tatsun es muy mono. Es tímido, pero seguro que sería un novio super tierno.

—Ahhh… Pero si Narumi-chan y Tatsun empiezan a salir, pasaremos menos tiempo todavía con ella.

—Es verdad. Las clases de violín y el conservatorio ocupan casi todo el tiempo libre de Narumi-chan.

—¡No habléis como si yo no estuviera delante!

Takato comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. Vio como el grupo de los chicos, que iba delante, se detenía y empujaba de repente a Tatsun contra Narumi. El muchacho, espigado y de cabello castaño corto y en punta, tenía sus mejillas rojas y había comenzado a tartamudear. Shizuku y Natsume agarraron de los brazos a Narumi y emitieron un leve gritito de emoción.

—Esto… Narumi-chan —articuló finalmente Tatsun—. Crees que… Bueno —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas un momen-¿

Takato aferró a Narumi del brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, pero comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la escuela, tirando de la muchacha. Sus amigos se quedaron atrás, sorprendidos por la repentina reacción del muchacho.

—Takato —le llamó Narumi. Le faltaba el aliento, pero Takato seguía corriendo. Estaban ya en la patio y no parecía detenerse— ¡Takato! —gritó a continuación.

Aquello pareció despertar al chico. Sin embargo, Takato empujó a Narumi contra la pared del edificio y apoyó sus manos a ambos lado del rostro de Narumi. _Está muy cerca_ , pensó la chica. No podía verle bien el rostro porque estaba mirando hacia el suelo y su largo flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Al igual que ella, daba bocanas de aire tras la larga carrera.

—¿Takato? —preguntó Narumi, preocupada.

—No —Takato levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos sobre los de Narumi—. ¡No quiero que salgas con Tatsun! ¡No quiero que salgas con nadie! Yo… —Takato se mordió el labio, intentando calmar los celos que sentía— ¡Yo te quiero, Narumi! Seré un niño estúpido que aún no ha cumplido los catorce, pero sé que te quiero. No te lo he dicho nunca porque creía que no era necesario, que es de esas cosas que no necesitan hablarse porque tenía la impresión de que para ti es igual. Pero yo te quiero, Narumi. ¡Te quiero de verdad!

Narumi abrió sus ojos de par en par. Estos se iluminaron y, lentamente, desplazó su mano derecha hasta el rostro de Takato. La muchacha acarició con delicadeza su mejilla y Takato dejó caer su frente contra la de ella.

—Yo también te quiero, Takato —Narumi sonrió con timidez—. Te quiero de verdad.

Narumi se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre los de Takato.

 **…**

—Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que esos dos terminaran juntos.

—Hacen tan buena pareja… Son tan guapos los dos…

Horaru miró a su hermana y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de medio lado, con picardía.

—Está papá tan emocionado desde que Takato y tú sois oficialmente novios que ha adelantado tu presentación en sociedad.

Narumi y Horaru se juntaron y sonrieron para la instantánea que les pidió uno de los fotógrafos que cubría la cena de aquel año.

—Es la primera vez que me pongo tacones —respondió Narumi una vez que el fotógrafo se hubo marchado.

—Me asusta lo rápido que te haces mayor… —murmuró Horaru. Narumi sonrió y le tomó la mano. Horaru observó sorprendido el gesto de su hermana y, finalmente, suspiró. Buscó con la mirada por el salón hasta que captó un muchacho de pelo negro hablando con unos socios de su padre y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—¡Horaru-nii-san! —Takato le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Haz el favor de bailar con tu novia —Horaru dio un pequeño empujón a Narumi—. Es vuestra noche —añadió, guiñándoles un ojo a los dos.

 **…**

A Narumi y a Takato les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos. No necesitaban estar necesariamente haciendo cosas como pasear o ir a tomar algo a una cafetería. Simplemente, estar en silencio disfrutando de su compañía mutua era más que suficiente.

Pero, a veces, les gustaba ir un poco más lejos. Quizás fueran demasiado pequeños, lo dos lo sabían y no se sentían del todo preparados, pero eso no les impedía sentir curiosidad por sus propios cuerpos y por el del otro.

 **…**

Takato frunció el ceño. Sus padres estaban en el salón y hablaban muy bajo. Su madre se tapaba de vez en cuando el rostro con ambas manos mientras su padre fumaba un cigarro y se desplazaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —sus padres se giraron para mirarle. Su madre se puso en pie, pero antes de que dijera nada, continuó hablando— Quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo. Narumi no coge mis llamadas.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada. Aquello fue suficiente para que su padre cruzara el salón y se acercara hasta él. El rostro de Nakahara Shuu siempre estaba serio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero, en aquella ocasión, lo estaba aún más todavía. Takato comprendió, entonces, que lo que estaba sucediendo era muy grave.

—Vas a venir conmigo, hijo —su padre colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Takato—. Lo que vas a ver y oír no quiero que lo compartas con nadie, ¿me has entendido? Ahora eres un hombre y tienes que actuar como tal.

Takato asintió, aunque no tenía muy claro a que se refería, no al menos hasta que llegaron al hospital. Aquel ambiente lúgubre, la habitación de hospital, el pitido de las máquinas, el olor a enfermedad y, sobre todo, el llanto de Narumi. Todo ello, quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

 **…**

Takato observó el impoluto uniforme extendido sobre la cama de Narumi. La chica permanecía de pie, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Su pelo, que habitualmente le llegaba a la altura del mentón, estaba más largo que de costumbre. Sus ojos, siempre brillantes, lucían apagados.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir a Fukurodani a pesar de todo? —Takato dejó sobre el escritorio de madera la carta de admisión que le habían mandado a Narumi— Ibas por tu senpai, ¿no? Fujioka Shohei. Pero ahora que has dejado el violín… —Takato pronunció con cuidado aquellas palabras, pues sentía que seguía muy reciente.

—No importa. Iré.

Takato se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Narumi dejó caer ligeramente su cuerpo para apoyarse en el de Takato, sintiendo su calor.

—Te ha crecido el pelo —comentó el chico, intentando cambiar de tema. Narumi se tomó un mechón de pelo y lo miró como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que era cierto—. ¿Vas a dejártelo crecer?

—Es posible. ¿Crees que me quedará bien?

—A ti todo te queda bien —el chico se encogió de hombros—. Oye, Narumi, sé que tienes que ir a ver todos los días a tu hermano, pero ¿te apetece ir a algún sitio después?

—¿Adónde?

—Da igual. Donde sea estará bien, siempre que vayamos juntos.

Narumi sonrió. Takato tenía razón. Sería bueno comenzar a salir de nuevo y pasarlo bien.

 **…**

—Espera, ella me suena —Takato arrugó la nariz. A la chica con la que Narumi se juntaba mucho últimamente la había visto antes en algún otro lado, pero no lograba recordar dónde.

—Sí. Su madre trabajaba en el puesto de comida y bebidas del teatro en el que solían celebrarse los certámenes a los que iba de pequeña.

—Ah… ¡Es verdad!

—Jugábamos juntas de pequeñas.

—¿Y ahora os habéis reencontrado en Fukurodani? —Takato sonrió, asombrado por la coincidencia— Qué coincidencia —el chico se giró para mirar a la muchacha— Por cierto, soy Nakahara Takato.

—Lo sé —la muchacha le guiñó un ojo—. Hanazawa Anri.

Takato le devolvió el guiño. Tenía la impresión de que, gracias a Hanazawa Anri, las cosas volverían ser como antes y Narumi sonreiría como siempre.

 **…**

Cuando Narumi abrió la puerta de casa, su sonrisa se esfumó lentamente. Sakurai-san la esperaba en la puerta y parecía preocupada.

—Señorita Narumi —la mujer se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, la voz de Matsuyama Mai resonó por el pasillo. La mujer caminaba hacia ellas con paso decidido y rostro serio.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le exigió saber su madre— ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —intentó defenderse Narumi.

—¿Estabas con Takato? ¿Es eso?

Narumi guardó silencio. Había captado a Kita asomado a través de la puerta de una de las habitaciones y tenía los ojos llorosos. No quería que su hermano pequeño viera las peleas que tenía con su madre.

—¡Respóndeme! —su madre le tomó del brazo con fuerza y comenzó a agitarla sin importarle si le estaba haciendo daño o no.

—Señora, por favor —Sakurai-san intentó intervenir en vano.

—¡Eres una vergüenza para esta familia y para mí! ¡Mi hijo en esas condiciones y tú te atreves a salir a pasártelo bien cuando mi hijo no podrá volver a hacerlo!

—¡Me haces daño! ¡Para!

—¡Eres asquerosa y repugnante! Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿me has oído? ¡Tu culpa!

—¡Basta ya! —Matsuyama Eiji cogió a su mujer y la apartó de su hija. Narumi estaba de rodillas en el suelo, despeinada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sentía que le costaba respirar. Sakurai-san se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Kita —susurró Narumi. Su hermano pequeño lo había visto todo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Mai —habló su padre en un tono cortante—. Vamos —el hombre empujó ligeramente a su mujer para que le acompañara hasta su despacho de la planta baja.

—Ella… Ella… —articuló la mujer— ¡Mi niño está postrado en esa cama y ella sonríe!

—Está bien, Mai —insistió su padre, cerrando la puerta del despacho a su espalda.

Narumi buscó los ojos de Kita, pero el niño evitó que sus miradas se encontraran y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

No. Su padre se equivocaba. Nada estaba bien.

 **…**

Narumi se llevó las manos al cuello, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y peleaba por no romper a llorar como tantas veces lo había hecho en los últimos meses. Deseaba hablar con Takato, decirle muchas cosas, pero las palabras de su madre se habían taladrado en su memoria.

 _¡Mi niño está postrado en esa cama y ella sonríe!_

Pero Takato parecía estar preocupado por ella, sabía que algo no estaba bien. El muchacho constantemente le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, si todo estaba bien, y ella, como respuesta, se encogía de hombros. Si ahora le hablara, ¿qué podía decirle? Takato era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. No podía perderle, así que no podía decirle que, si no había hablado con él de sus problemas, era porque no se sentía del todo segura, ni siquiera después de toda una vida juntos, ni después de ser sinceros con sus sentimientos.

Finalmente, Narumi se lavó la cara en el baño de las chicas para borrar cualquier signo del ataque de ansiedad que había vuelto a sufrir y salió para reunirse con Takato en el patio de Fukurodani.

—Lo siento. No encontraba mi libro de Historia —Narumi mostró una sonrisa de disculpa. Estaba convencida de que Takato había comenzado a preocuparse al ver que tardaba tanto en unírseles—. ¿En qué partes necesitas ayuda?

Narumi llevaba muy extraña desde hacía varias semanas. Takato se preocupaba por ella porque estaba más sombría que de costumbre, incluso más que cuando sucedió el accidente. El problema era que ese algo que le sucedía a Narumi había comenzado a alejarles. No obstante, tenía claro que no debía obligarla a hablar. Cuando quisiera, ella lo haría.

Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas, las miradas de preocupación de Takato se volvieron miradas de exasperación. En vez de preguntar '¿Está todo bien?' comenzó a preguntar '¿Qué tal estás hoy?' para recibir siempre la misma respuesta por parte de Narumi 'Cansada', ya fuera por estudiar o por ir a ver a su hermano mayor. Cuando se tomaban de las manos, sus cuerpos tenían una separación bastante amplia. Ya no se miraban como antes. Solo sonreían para mantener las apariencias.

Un día, tras el entrenamiento de fútbol, Takato suspiró mientras se cambiaban de ropa. Sus compañeros le miraron de reojo, preocupados por él dado que parecía estar más irascible que de costumbre. Su mejor amigo en el equipo, Sugita Hiroki, se acercó a él. Imaginaba que se trataba de su relación con Matsuyama. Hacía tiempo que la chica no iba a verle al entrenamiento y no parecían estar tan unidos como antes.

—Oye, Takato, ¿va todo bien con Matsuyama?

Takato se quedó inmóvil, confirmando a todos algo que ya sabían: las cosas no iban bien entre la pareja.

—Pues claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —Takato sonrió forzadamente.

Sus compañeros le miraron, pero no dijeron nada más, ya que el muchacho cerró su taquilla con un golpe seco y salió de los vestuarios.

—¡Takato! —Hiroki le llamó. El chico corrió para ponerse a su altura.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Está todo bien con Matsuyama?

—Ya te he respondido a esa pregunta antes. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Bueno… —su amigo dudó— No conozco a Matsuyama. Es una chica bastante sosa —Takato frunció el ceño—, pero los dos estáis actuando muy raro últimamente. Es como sí… Bueno… Como si estuvierais conteniéndoos.

Cuando Takato llegó a la puerta de entrada de Fukurodani, se sorprendió al ver a Narumi esperándole junto a la verja. Lucía tan apagada como siempre. Incluso Takato percibía que era como si se hubiera vuelto invisible. No hablaba si no era necesario, no se movía si no era necesario. Antes era el centro de atención, se movía de maravilla en ese ambiente, pero ahora solo quería pasar desapercibida.

—Ah… Matsuyama… —Hiroki saludó.

—No me llames así —Narumi escupió prácticamente aquellas palabras. Hiroki enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en la chica, quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Takato abrió sus ojos de par en par, no pudiendo creer que Narumi hubiera hablado así a su mejor amigo en Fukurodani. Y, de repente, apretó sus puños con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula, no siendo capaz de contenerse más.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Narumi frunció el ceño.

—Si no te sientes bien, no tienes que pagarlo con Hiroki. ¡Que estés dolida no significa que tengas que tratar a los demás mal!

Los ojos de Narumi se abrieron de par en par. Su orgullo acababa de ser herido y, al igual que Takato, Narumi dejó que todo saliera fuera: la ira que sentía hacia su madre, hacia ella misma y hacia todo los que les había sucedido.

—No me hables así, Takato —replicó, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¡Te hablo como me da la gana! Escúchame bien. Últimamente, quiero decir, estos últimos cuatro meses, han sido un tormento para mí por tu culpa. No quieres hablar nunca de lo que le ha pasado a tu familia, me evitas. He intentado ser paciente, tratarte con comprensión, ¡pero ya no puedo más!

Takato se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de sus palabras cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Narumi transformarse. El muchacho sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba al captar el brillo en los ojos de la chica, que amenazaban con comenzar a llorar. Takato no podía creerse lo que le acababa de decir y, sin embargo, no encontraba la manera de cómo poder enmendar lo que había dicho.

—Takato… —Hiroki miró a ambos y, finalmente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás. No debía intervenir en lo que estaba sucediendo.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y, entonces, Narumi comprendió que acababa de perder a Takato. Él lo había intentado todo por hacerla sentir mejor y ella lo único que había hecho era apartarle aún más de ella. Sintió pánico porque, después de todo lo que había sucedido, Narumi sentía que estaba a punto de perder a otra persona importante en su vida. Dio un paso hacia delante, para acercarse a Takato, pero el chico se mantuvo imperturbable.

 _Dime qué es lo que ha pasado, por qué has dejado de ser tú misma de repente_ , pensó Takato para sí mismo. Esperaba que Narumi finalmente reaccionara y compartiera con él qué era lo que le preocupaba.

—Takato- —tan pronto como Narumi comenzó a hablar, su voz se quebró.

 _¡Mi niño está postrado en esa cama y ella sonríe!_

La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza. Incapaz de hablar, Narumi guardó silencio y agachó la mirada.

Dándose cuenta de que, una vez más, Narumi no confiaba en él, Takato sintió cómo su cuerpo se llenaba de una furia que no podía controlar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, se inclinó sobre Narumi y la tomó por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme. La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par, en shock.

—¡Takato! —Hiroki, que se había alejado, dio dos zancadas para detener a su amigo.

—¿¡Ya está!? ¿¡No vas a decir nada más!? ¿¡Incluso cuando te he dicho que te he esperado, que he esperado a que hablaras conmigo!?

Narumi estaba paralizada. Nunca había visto a Takato así. Comprendía lo desesperado que se encontraba el chico. Porque ella había sido siempre alegre, charlatana y divertida. Después del accidente, le estaba costando seguir hacia delante, pero Takato estaba ahí. Lo estaban superando. Poco a poco estaba volviendo a sonreír. Hasta que su madre le escupió a Narumi en la cara todo el rencor y el odio que sentía. Y, desde ese día, Narumi había cargado con toda la culpa. No se merecía ser feliz, no si Horaru no lo era.

—¡Di algo! —gritó Takato, su voz quebrándose de la desesperación y el dolor que sentía. Takato la sacudió sujetándola por el cuello de la camisa y, al escuchar un gemido por parte de la chica, Takato reaccionó y la soltó. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Había sentido tanta desesperación que había cruzado la línea con Narumi.

Bajo la tenue luz de las farolas del campus de Fukurodani, algo brillante cayó al suelo. Los tres muchachos miraron al suelo y Takato sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver el colgante con la estrella que él le había regalado. La cadena se había roto. Al haber tomado a Narumi por el cuello de su camisa y al haberla zarandeado, debía de haberla rodo sin querer. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se lo veía que pensaba que ya no lo llevaba puesto.

Takato sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Ese colgante estaba roto. Igual que su relación. Narumi, en cambio, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par el colgante roto.

 _Di algo, por favor_ , suplicó Takato. Tenía que haber alguna manera de arreglar aquello. Los labios de Narumi temblaron y, cuando parecía que ella iba a levantar la vista para mirarle, la chica dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Narumi necesitaba huir. Pensaba que Takato siempre iba a ser bueno con ella, pensaba que él iba a ser paciente, a fingir que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Se mordió el labio. No sabía qué hacer. Debería haberle contado el episodio con su madre, decirle lo miserable que se sentía desde el accidente, pero había algo que se lo impedía y no sabía qué era.

De repente, Narumi se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Sus pulmones le ardían después de aquella carrera y del llanto que era incapaz de contener. Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y apoyó la frente contra el pavimento, ignorando el dolor que sentía en sus rodillas raspadas y no importándole en absoluto el estar en medio de la calle. Podía haber empezado a llover y le habría dado igual. Ya le daba todo igual. Había perdido lo único que le quedaba y había sido solo su culpa.

 **…**

 _Me pregunto si… Si todavía conserva la sudadera que le regalé aquel día…_

Narumi mantenía la vista puesta en sus pies. Takato permanecía a su lado, de pie, a una distancia más que prudente. El chico la observó de reojo y se dio cuenta de que Narumi no tenía ninguna intención de moverse.

—Lo siento —soltó la muchacha de repente, aún con sus ojos puestos en el suelo de la entrada de la mansión de los Matsuyama. Takato se giró para mirarla sorprendido—. Debería haberte dicho todo desde el principio, pero…

—¿Por qué? —Takato necesitaba saber. Quería entender los motivos que habían llevado a Narumi para no contarle que la relación con su madre estaba rota desde hacía varios meses y que la mujer trataba a su propia hija como la causante de todos los males de su propia familia— ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, Narumi? Yo siempre he estado ahí para ti y lo sabes.

Narumi abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, pensando que querría disculparse en condiciones, decirle lo mucho que él había significado y todavía significaba para ella. Pero no podía.

—No lo sé —admitió finalmente.

Takato deseaba decir algo también, pero lo único que se escapó de su boca fue un suspiro.

—Narumi-chan —la madre de Takato se asomó al pasillo—, tu padre desea hablar contigo.

Narumi caminó por el pasillo de la casa. La mujer le sonrió antes de que la muchacha posara su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Al otro lado, Matsuyama Eiji esperaba explicaciones de por qué la relación entre ella y Takato se había despedazado de aquella manera.

 _Gírate. Por favor, gírate. Mírame una última vez_ …, pensó Takato. Sin embargo, Narumi continuó con la mirada agachada y entró en el despacho de su padre sin decir una palabra. Pero no la culpaba. Takato sabía que si ella le miraba, se derrumbaría.

Su madre se aceró a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero aquel gesto lo único que hizo es que le entraran ganas de llorar.

 _Estoy enamorado de ti, Narumi_ , pensó antes de mirar a su madre y asentir. La mujer le tomó del brazo y juntos abandonaron la casa de los Matsuyama. Ya no les quedaba nada que salvar de su relación.

* * *

 _A veces me pregunto si me llegaste a querer alguna vez…_

 _Lloraste si quiera cuando…_

Las palabras de Takato todavía le seguían haciendo daño, pero, al mirarle, no pudo evitar sonreír. Takato la miró de reojo para que, lentamente, sus ojos se abrieran de par en par por la sorpresa. Sentía que su corazón se detenía al ver, después de tanto tiempo, aquella expresión sincera en el rostro de la chica.

—Takato, nunca tuve el valor de decirte cómo me sentía —Takato se giró en el banco en el que estaban sentados para escuchar lo que Narumi tenía que decirle—. Takato —Narumi sonrió de nuevo—, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. Nunca te lo dije, pero… Tú eres y siempre serás mi primer amor. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y nunca habrá nadie como tú. Yo… Yo era muy feliz cuando estábamos juntos. Te… Te amaba.

Narumi por fin le había dicho como se sentía. Ambos se miraron con la dulzura de unos amigos cercanos y amantes pasados. Todavía miraban hacia atrás con una mezcla de felicidad por todo lo que tuvieron y de tristeza por todo lo que pudieron tener. Pero, al menos, habían sido muy felices y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

—Yo también —susurró Takato.

Narumi sonrió, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban. Takato se puso en pie y se sacudió el pantalón.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa, ¿vienes? Vtakato miró por encima de su hombro— He avisado al chófer de la familia.

—No —Narumi negó con la cabeza—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Takato asintió ligeramente y caminó por el tejadillo del jardín de la escuela para no mojarse, pero, antes de desaparecer en el edificio, se giró para decirle una última cosa.

—Por cierto, sigue siendo mi sudadera favorita.

Narumi sonrió y, una vez se quedó sola, permaneció unos segundos más sentada, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Hacía un par de minutos había comenzado a chispear, pero ahora llovía en abundancia. Se puso en pie y se alisó bien la falda antes de tomar su paraguas transparente, abrirlo y cruzar el patio. Se asomó por una de las puertas, pero vio que ya no había nadie. Sin embargo, al girar por una de las esquinas del gimnasio principal, captó la figura de Bokuto de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chándal, observando la lluvia caer. Narumi sonrió y, en silencio, se colocó al lado de chico, se puso de puntillas y colocó el paraguas sobre la cabeza de ambos.

Bokuto se había quedado a solas para practicar los saques una vez todos se hubieron marchado, incluido Akaashi. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía furioso con él y con Matsuyama por no haberle dicho nada. Y se sentía furioso con el estúpido de Nakahara por creerse tan guapo y atractivo. Farfulló maldiciendo su mala suerte, habiéndose olvidado el paraguas en la entrada de su casa aquella mañana, pero cortó sus improperios cuando notó a alguien a su lado y algo sobre su cabeza.

Bokuto miró hacia arriba. Un paraguas transparente le protegía la cabeza, a pesar de que no se estaba mojando por estar bajo el tejadillo del gimnasio. A su derecha, Narumi le sonrió cuando sus miradas de se encontraron. Bokuto miró para otro lado, incómodo, y comenzó a caminar. Si ella supiera que la causante de su mal humor, en parte, era ella…

Narumi le seguía como podía. Sus piernas eran más cortas que las del capitán del equipo de volleyball y su altura era reducida comparada con la suya también, por lo que Narumi iba dando prácticamente tumbos mientras daba saltitos de puntillas para mantener el ritmo de Bokuto a la vez que sostenía el paraguas a la altura de su cabeza.

 _Es adorable_ , pensó al verla luchar para que ninguno de los dos se mojara. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se incendiaban. _¡No! Estás molesto con ella. ¡No puedes sonrojarte ni pensar que es adorable!_ Así que rápidamente le arrebató a Narumi el paraguas de las manos y lo tomó él. Sería mucho más cómodo para ambos.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos por las calles de Tokyo. De vez en cuando, Bokuto miraba de reojo a Narumi, pero la chica permanecía con la vista puesta al frente. Inconscientemente, el chico enarcó una ceja, pues Matsuyama, sin duda alguna, era la chica más rara que nunca había conocido.

—Mi casa queda por ahí —le informó Bokuto, deteniéndose en un cruce y señalando con el dedo a su izquierda.

—Oh —Narumi tecleó algo en su teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Gracias por el paraguas —Bokuto sonó más seco de lo que pretendía cuando le entregó el paraguas.

—¡Ah! No, no. No hace falta, Bokuto-san —Narumi movió ambas manos—. He avisado a mi chófer. Estará aquí en seguida. Puedes llevártelo para no empaparte hasta que llegues a casa.

—Um.

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo. Narumi permanecía bajo el paraguas con él. La chica agachó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante, rompiendo la escasa distancia que les separaba. Bokuto dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Narumi posarse sobre su pecho y contuvo la respiración.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haberte invitado a la cena. Sé que te habría hecho ilusión.

—A-Ah. No pasa nada —Bokuto se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Hacía unos segundos estaba molesto con ella, pero de repente su enfado se había esfumado—. No es eso lo que me molesta. Es que Akaashi y tú no me dijisteis nada.

—No te enfades con Akaashi-san. Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada —la chica levantó la vista—. ¿Sabes, Bokuto-san? Si no te invité a la cena es porque no quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

Bokuto abrió la boca de par en par. Sintió como si una flecha le perfora el cuerpo. _¡Qué sincera!_

—No somos una familia convencional, ¿sabes? Vivimos rodeados de gente que pretende ser nuestra amiga, que nos sonríe, pero simplemente porque mi padre podría destruir sus negocios o su carrera profesional si quisiera. Tú eres una persona alegre, Bokuto-san. Eres como un niño pequeño, lleno de inocencia —Narumi le sonrió con ternura—. No quiero que te relaciones con nadie de ese mundo. No quiero que esa gente te estropee y dejes de ser quien eres.

Bokuto parpadeó confuso. ¿Eso era lo que le daba tanto miedo? ¿Qué dejara de ser quien era? Se sintió aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mano se movió inconscientemente y se posó en lo alto de la cabeza de la chica y le dio unas palmaditas.

 _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡No es mi mascot_ a!, pensó Bokuto mientras seguía sonriendo, incapaz de detenerse.

Narumi puso los ojos en blanco _. ¡Me está tratando como si fuera un perro!_

Un coche se detuvo frente a ellos y Narumi carraspeó. Era su coche.

—Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, Bokuto-san —le dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo y meterse al vehículo.

Bokuto, en cambio, quiso responderle algo, pero se veía incapaz. Se sentía abrumado por una acumulación de sentimientos que no sabía identificar, pero que le hacían muy feliz y, a la vez, le producían dolor.

—Yo también —susurró Bokuto, ya a solas y antes de retomar su camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 _"Dejar ir no significa que ya no te preocupas por alguien. Es sólo darse cuenta de que la única persona que realmente tiene el control sobre ti mismo eres tú"  
_ **– Deborah Reber**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	18. A la luz de la luna

A/N: Ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Estoy que no paro últimamente, pero, como veis, saco tiempo para ir actualizando mis fanfics equitativamente y de forma más o menos continua. Me gustaría poder ser más rápida, pero no me da la vida para más.  
Mil gracias a BlueBlack Feather, nunca es tarde para dejar un comentario. Te prometo que, en cuanto saque un ratito en las próximas horas, te contestaré a esa maravillosa review que me dejaste. Tengo muchas cosas que responder a lo que me pusiste.

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 17  
** A la luz de luna

Akaashi se miró de reojo en el gran espejo que había a la derecha, en la entrada de la mansión de los Matsuyama. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su impoluto y nuevo traje y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, intentando obviar la atmósfera incómoda que se había creado entre él y el padre de la muchacha. El hombre miraba su reloj de muñeca de vez en cuando mientras suspiraba con resignación.

Matsuyama Mai fue la primera en bajar las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido largo rojo con cuello alto y sin mangas. Para protegerse los brazos llevaba un chal del mismo color. Había recogido su cabello rubio en un moño que dejaba a la vista unos impresionantes pendientes de oro y diamantes. La mujer observó a Akaashi de arriba abajo, inspeccionando su atuendo. El colocador percibió que la mujer enarcaba ligeramente una ceja antes de colocarse al lado de su marido y tomarle del brazo. Akaashi apretó sus labios en una fina línea. No esperaba tampoco que la madre de Matsuyama aprobara el atuendo que su hija había elegido para él teniendo en cuenta que la relación entre ambas parecía rota.

—¡Ya está!

Kita bajó los escalones de dos en dos unos minutos después. El niño llevaba un traje negro y una pajarita de color rojo.

—No corras —le regañó su madre—. Vas a estropear el traje y el peinado.

El niño asintió con seriedad.

A continuación, Narumi bajó las escaleras. A medida que iba descendiendo por los escalones, Akaashi fue abriendo lentamente. La chica llevaba un vestido largo de color azul marino con tirante fino y escote en pico. La falda tenía un poco de tela de tul, donde había bordados a mano lo que parecían estrellas y constelaciones en hilo dorado y plateado. Akaashi no entendía especialmente de moda, pero solo con ver el tejido y el trabajo de aquellos bordados sabía que el vestido costaba más de lo que sus padres nunca se podrían permitir.

Narumi, una vez más, lucía diferente. Aunque llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño, no estaba igual de tirante que el que se hacía para ir a clase. Era más bajo, ligeramente ladeado a la derecha y tenía cierto efecto despeinado que le daba un aire más juvenil. El maquillaje era discreto y natural, remarcando la forma de sus labios con un poco de brillo que le daba el toque juvenil que Akaashi sentía que le faltaba cuando la había visto fuera de la escuela estas últimas semanas para preparar el evento.

—Está guapa, ¿eh? —dijo Kita con una sonrisa.

—No sé si los socios te van a tomar mucho en serio… —sopesó Matsuyama Eiji. Akaashi contuvo una sonrisa. Casi podía ver en ojos del hombre la pena y la nostalgia que le producía ver que su hija seguía creciendo para convertirse en una adulta.

—Ay papá —Narumi rodó los ojos—. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Narumi tomó a Akaashi del brazo y tiró de él, obligándole a empezar a caminar. Fuera de la casa les esperaban dos coches. En el primero se subieron los padres de Narumi y el pequeño Kita, en el segundo, ellos dos.

—¿Tenemos que repasar algo? —preguntó Akaashi.

—No.

Narumi se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y comenzó a colocarle la pajarita. Akaashi posó sus manos sobre las de la muchacha y lentamente las apartó.

—Matsuyama-san, tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien.

—Por mucho que me lo digas, no creo que vaya a funcionar. Necesito que todo salga perfecto. Mi reputación y la de mi padre están en juego. No puedo fallarle cuando me ha confiado algo tan importante.

—Has trabajado mucho en ello, ¿no? —Narumi asintió— Pues entonces deja de preocuparte.

—¿Y tú estarás bien?

—Por supuesto.

Akaashi sabía que, cuando llegaran, deberían sonreír ante los fotógrafos que les esperaban a la entrada del hotel. Una vez dentro, Matsuyama debería centrarse en la recepción de invitados y asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto y de que no hubiera sorpresas de última hora. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, hasta que llegara el momento de sentarse en las mesas para disfrutar de la cena, Akaashi estaría solo. No iba a negar que no se sintiera especialmente cómodo ante la perspectiva de pasearse solo entre tantos tiburones del mundo de los negocios y la política, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir a Narumi. La chica ya tenía bastante con intentar asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto.

Tal y como se había planeado, Narumi y él posaron junto a los padres de la chica para los fotógrafos. Había más prensa acreditada de la que esperaba. No obstante, y afortunadamente para él, a ellos solo les hicieron unas cuantas fotos porque el interés principal residía en Matsuyama Eiji. El hombre posó con otros empresarios y ministros y respondió algunas preguntas de los periodistas que se habían acercado para cubrir el evento principal de los negocios japoneses. Mientras tanto, Narumi hablaba con la secretaria de su padre y su ayudante en todo aquel proceso, daba instrucciones y saludaba a los invitados que iban entrando al salón principal.

Akaashi se metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. Se había situado en un rincón del salón, observando a la gente desenvolverse en un ambiente al que él no pertenecía y al que creía que le costaría integrarse. Por eso comenzó a comprender por qué Matsuyama no había querido traer a Bokuto a aquel lugar. Eran gente estirada, que solo hablaba de dinero y que no admitirían el aire despreocupado del capitán de Fukurodani.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Akaashi miró de reojo. Kita estaba a su lado, con las manos metidas también en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. El niño había viajado en el coche con sus padres, pero no había posado con los fotógrafos.

—Yo he entrado por el garaje. Soy muy pequeño todavía para ponerme frente a los medios.

—¿Y qué edad es la adecuada?

—Normalmente eran los dieciséis. A esa edad fue presentado mi hermano mayor oficialmente en sociedad. Pero Narumi fue presentada a los catorce porque esa fue la época en la que estaba saliendo con Taka-chan.

Akaashi apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

—No debió de hacerle mucha gracia a tu padre entonces que tu hermana y Nakahara-san rompieran.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no —Kita suspiró—. Estas fiestas son un rollo. Mis hermanos y Taka-chan siempre tienen que comportarse apropiadamente —el niño hizo un puchero.

—¿Tus hermanos? ¿Entonces tu hermano mayor está aquí? —Akaashi se moría de curiosidad por conocer al misterioso hijo mayor de los Matsuyama.

—Bromeas, ¿no? —Kita enarcó una ceja, pero la expresión seria de Akaashi le hizo comprender que no sabía nada acerca de su hermano mayor— La historia con Horaru-nii-san es complicada y no creo que tampoco debas preguntar a Narumi —el niño lanzó a Akaashi una mirada significativa antes de moverse hacia una de las mesas.

Akaashi le observo, paralizado por aquellos ojos castaños que le habían taladrado. Matsuyama Kita tenía solo diez años, pero Akaashi a veces tenía la impresión de que se trataba de un adulto atrapado en un cuerpo de niño.

—Ah. Aquí estás —Narumi pasó a Akaashi la mano por delante de sus ojos para llamar su atención, pues parecía distraído—. Te he visto hablando con Kita. ¿Tengo que darle un tirón de orejas por decirte algo inapropiado? —Narumi sonrió.

—No. Solo hemos conversado un poco. Nada más.

—Bien. Porque ahora es cuando tú entras en acción —Narumi volvió a tomarle del brazo y empezaron a desplazarse juntos por el salón hasta una de las mesas—. La cena va a comenzar y, después, habrá discursos de los socios, lo que es un rollo, y un cóctel donde créeme que se te acercará mucha gente para intentar conocerte.

—Ya me imagino —murmuró Akaashi, pudiendo notar los ojos de los invitados posados sobre él, escrutándole con la mirada.

Estuvo sentado en una mesa con completos desconocidos, jóvenes que, si bien eran algo más mayores que él, también contaban con el beneplácito de Matsuyama Eiji desde hacía varios años. Había un patinador, un par de atletas, una tenista, un par de científicos cuyas investigaciones estaban siendo financiadas por Matsuyama Eiji y una cantante a la que Akaashi reconocía porque su música había empezado a despuntar hacía cosa de dos años. Todos se mostraban excesivamente agradecidos a los Matsuyama, especialmente al patriarca de la familia, por la oportunidad que les habían brindado de seguir dedicándose a lo que les gustaba. Matsuyama Eiji era algo así como un mecenas, pero, sin duda, era muy selectivo con las 'joyas' que sumaba a su colección. Esperaba algo a cambio, quería ver resultados, lo suyo eran los negocios al fin y al cabo.

Tras la cena, Matsuyama Eiji subió al escenario para dar las gracias a todos sus invitados y recordó que aquel año la encargada de tan maravillosa velada había sido su hija y futura heredera. Narumi se acercó en ese momento al escenario y se colocó al lado de su padre, donde saludó a todos los presentes. A continuación, Matsuyama Eiji añadió que Narumi estaba completamente integrada en el negocio familia y, por lo tanto, había tomado bajo su responsabilidad a su primer joven talento. Akaashi se puso en pie para saludar mientras recibía el aplauso de los allí reunidos y tomó asiento de nuevo, intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas por haber sido centro de atención aunque solo hubiera sido unos segundos.

Después de Matsuyama siguieron varios discursos más, entre ellos el de un hombre al que Akaashi inmediatamente identificó como en padre de Nakahara. No se podía negar que no fueran padre e hijo pues ambos poseían la piel bronceada, el cabello liso como el carbón y una espalda ancha y musculosa. Incluso Akaashi percibió en el rostro serio del padre de Takato aquellos ojos y sonrisa coqueta que muchas chicas en Fukurodani adoraban.

A continuación, los invitados se levantaron y pudieron disfrutar de la bebida que los camareros iban ofreciendo mientras escuchaban la música de la pequeña orquesta contratada para tocar la música de fondo. Algunos valientes, incluso, se habían apoderado de una parte de la zona libre y estaban bailando al son de la música clásica.

Akaashi se quedó cerca en todo momento de sus compañeros de mesa, con quienes sentía que tenía más afinidad que con el resto de invitados a aquella cena. Sin embargo, siempre había alguien que les interrumpía en su conversación para apartarle del grupo y charlar con él. Matsuyama tenía razón, todos se interesaban por él.

—Creo que puedo respirar tranquila —Narumi se situó finalmente a su lado y sonrió—. Veo que mucha gente se acerca para hablar contigo.

—Solo se presentan y me preguntan cosas sobre mí. Lo normal.

—Siento haberte puesto en esta situación comprometida.

—No. Está bien —viendo lo contentos que estaban las otras jóvenes promesas de Matsuyama Eiji, Akaashi comprendió que debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad—. Me siento muy agradecido por todo esto, Matsuyama-san. Podré estudiar en una buena universidad y tendré un trabajo asegurado al acabar mis estudios. No todo el mundo puede decir eso.

—Ya. Pero tengo la impresión de que hemos limitado tus opciones.

—No has limitado nada. Entre mis opciones de estudio estaban los negocios.

—Me siento más segura así —Narumi sonrió y Akaashi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Pero si estás hecho un pincel! —Takato dio una palmadita a Akaashi en la espalda. Con aquel traje de color burdeos y el pelo engominado hacia atrás, Nakahara parecía un adulto.

—Tú también vas muy elegante.

—Pero siento decirte que me quedo con Narumi —el chico pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica—. Estás preciosa —Nakahara le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿De qué hablabais?

—De lo mucho que Akaashi-san está triunfando esta noche. Todo el mundo quiere hablar con él.

—¡Ah, sí! Es verdad. Eres la primera joven promesa que elige Narumi —Nakahara sonrió—. Eres un tipo con suerte.

—Imagino que trabajaremos juntos en el futuro —Akaashi curvó sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba.

—¡Cierto! Lo estoy deseando —Nakahara emitió una sonora carcajada—. Por cierto, y si no te importa, Akaashi, voy a robarte a Narumi un momento porque quiero bailar con ella —Nakahara le tendió a Narumi su mano para que ésta la tomara—. Es nuestra tradición.

—Hablamos después, Akaashi-san.

Akaashi asintió y dejó que los dos se unieran al resto de parejas que se estaban atreviendo con el baile. Les observó moverse al ritmo de la música. Estaban bien compenetrados y ambos sonreían, felices, como si no hubiera más gente a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó qué podía haber pasado entre ellos para que la pareja que eran se hubiera roto por completo y no pareciera que hubiera vuelta atrás.

—Es un alivio volver a ver sonreír así a Narumi-san, ¿verdad?

Akaashi miró de reojo. A su lado, estaba parada la mismísima Inoue Mari. La chica le sonrió, pero Akaashi solo pudo tragar saliva. En los dos últimos años se había convertido en una de las jóvenes promesas japonesas del mundo de la música. Habían estado sentados en la misma mesa, pero no habían intercambiado palabras directamente. Y ahora ella le estaba hablando a él.

Finalmente, Akaashi asintió con lentitud.

—¿Sois amigos? —le preguntó la muchacha, a lo que Akaashi volvió a asentir— Qué suerte. La verdad es que los dos hermanos se parecen mucho. Es como si estuvieran bendecidos.

—¿Te refieres a Matsuyama Kita-kun?

—No —Mari emitió una leve risita—. Me refiero a Horaru-san. Es una pena que no hayas podido conocerle —la chica se giró hacia a él—. Por cierto, soy Inoue Mari. Estábamos sentados en la misma mesa, pero no hemos podido hablar mucho.

—Es un placer conocerte, Inoue-san —Akaashi hizo una pequeña reverencia. Evidentemente sabía quién era, pero prefirió no decirlo—. Akaashi Keiji.

—¿Sabes? Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho —Akaashi enarcó una ceja, pero dejó a la joven continuar—. Yo fui la primera y última persona, desgraciadamente, a la que Horaru patrocinó. Y tú has sido la primera persona de Narumi-san.

—¿Fue él quien te descubrió? —Akaashi había leído en entrevistas que Inoue Mari cantaba en la calle para ganarse algo de dinero, lo que le había causado más de un problema con la justicia, ya que en Japón no estaba permitido pedir dinero en la calle y tampoco es que estuviera bien visto. Sin embargo, un día alguien se fijó en ella y le dio una oportunidad que la chica había aprovechado a la perfección.

—Así es. No me enorgullezco de cantar en la calle, pero eso me terminó llevando hasta Horaru-san. Él me veía todos los días cantar en el mismo parque cuando iba al instituto. Un día se acercó y me propuso grabar una canción juntos. Creo que la conocerás. Es la canción con la que me hice famosa.

—No sabía que los Matsuyama también tenían poder en el mundo de la música.

—Adquirieron parte de una importante discográfica a raíz de eso —Mari sonrió—. Horaru-san tenía buen ojo para las personas. Me hizo confiar en mis posibilidades y me presentó a su talentosa hermana Narumi-san. Ella, junto a Fujioka-san, un compañero del conservatorio de Narumi-san, compusieron esa maravillosa canción.

Akaashi apretó los labios formando una fina línea. _¿Fujioka-san?_ ¿Estaba hablando de Fujioka-sensei, su profesor de música, o era una simple coincidencia?

—Así que, cuando salió el single, canté esa canción delante de todo el mundo —prosiguió la joven—. Fue bastante vergonzoso cantar delante de tanta gente, ya que, cuando cantaba en la calle, nadie me prestaba atención. ¿Quieres ver el video? Lo llevo en el móvil. Horaru-san grabó la actuación por mí.

Mari sacó de su pequeño bolso de mano su teléfono móvil. Durante unos segundos buscó en la galería de su teléfono hasta que encontró el video. Era una versión de la canción diferente a la que había escuchado en la radio o en la televisión, pues para aquel evento Inoue Mari estaba acompañada de un pianista y una violinista.

Akaashi se fijó en el chico que había al piano. Tenía el pelo más corto y vestía un chaqué, pero, sin duda, aquel joven pianista era el profesor de música de Fukurodani. Sus ojos, entonces, viajaron hasta la violinista. Narumi era fácilmente reconocible. Tenía el cuerpo y el aspecto de una niña con aquel corte de pelo a la altura del mentón y, sin embargo, Akaashi la veía sobre aquel escenario con una madurez y confianza impropias de los cerca de catorce años que debía tener en aquel momento.

Akaashi había escuchado siempre muchos rumores sobre Matsuyama. La chica se esforzaba por pasar desapercibida en clase, pero la gente solía hablar a sus espaldas, sobre todo durante primer curso. Hablaban de un vergonzoso episodio en su época en la escuela media relacionado con un certamen musical. No es que Akaashi no creyera esos rumores. Aquella chica apática y buena estudiante podía haber sido un prodigio del violín venido a menos. Pero él prefería juzgarla por quién era y, para eso, debía conocerla. No estaba tampoco especialmente interesado en ella, pero el ser pareja de laboratorio durante las primeras semanas de curso les hizo mantener una buena relación a lo largo de todo el año que continuaba en segundo curso.

Mientras veía aquel video, Akaashi comprendió que Matsuyama tenía talento para la música, aunque no tuviera conocimientos sobre la materia. Simplemente la veía y sabía que pocas personas podían tocar el violín. ¿Por qué lo había dejado? Parecía verdaderamente feliz mientras lo tocaba. ¿Qué era ese bochornoso episodio del que la gente de Fukurodani hablaba? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su misterioso hermano mayor al que pocos se atrevían a mencionar y del que no había visto ninguna foto hasta el momento?

Por primera vez, Akaashi sintió curiosidad por la vida privada de alguien.

 **...**

Narumi contuvo la respiración. Había estado durante una media hora bailando con Takato, pero el padre del chico se había acercado a ellos con una sonrisa y le había pedido permiso a su hijo para bailar con ella. Nakahara Shuu había sido desde hacía muchos años un gran amigo de su familia y era la mano derecha de su padre en los negocios, pero sabía que el hombre no hacía ningún movimiento si no tenía un propósito detrás.

Takato dudó unos instantes, pero, finalmente, siguió las órdenes de su padre y se apartó de ella.

—Te has convertido en toda una mujer, Narumi-chan —el hombre puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de Narumi y con la otra aferró su mano izquierda, comenzado a bailar con lentitud—. Recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña llena de alegría a la que le encantaba corretear por entre las mesas. Solías llamarme Shuu. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No mucho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

—¡Tienes razón! —el hombre emitió una leve carcajada—. Mi hijo también ha crecido desde entonces. Igual que mi asociación con tu padre.

—Eso he escuchado, que vuestras acciones se han disparado en los últimos meses.

—Eso es. Y, como sabrás, mi nombre es ya también sinónimo de prosperidad y buenos negocios. Mi hijo ya ha alcanzado la edad para pensar en matrimonio, al igual que tú.

Narumi tragó saliva. Sintió el latido de su corazón en la sien. Sabía por dónde quería ir Nakahara Shuu…

—Tengo otro proyecto que ya he hablado con tu padre, pero, desgraciadamente, no parece muy interesado. Sin embargo, llevamos conociéndonos desde hace muchos años, somos como familia. Takato y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos. La noticia de vuestro noviazgo fue una alegría para mí. Una pena que rompierais, pero eso todavía puede arreglarse.

Nakahara Shuu se detuvo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Qué opinas? Mi hijo te conoce mejor que nadie y es una gran promesa del fútbol. Además, ya sabes cómo funciona este mundo. Una lesión y la carrera de mi hijo estaría acabada. Sin embargo, tiene mi legado. El matrimonio entre dos familias importantes y cuyos lazos son estrechos aseguraría el futuro de mucha gente.

Narumi lanzó una mirada al padre de Takato antes de que sus ojos buscaran entre la multitud al muchacho. Takato estaba hablando con una mujer de alrededor de unos treinta, mostrándole aquella sonrisa coqueta que le permitía acercarse a cualquiera.

Viendo que no respondía a su proposición, Nakahara Shuu frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Esta es una proposición que solo se hace una vez en la vida, Narumi. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a tu hermano Horaru? Tienes que empezar a tomar responsabilidades —los ojos de Narumi se abrieron de par en par y Nakahara Shuu sonrió de medio lado, con maldad. Sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía—. Tu padre tuvo que mover muchos hilos para que sus actos no hicieran daño a la reputación de tu familia. Un movimiento equivocado, un matrimonio equivocado, Narumi, y tu familia estará acabada. Y la mía seguramente también porque mi nombre va siempre asociado al de tu padre. Elige al hombre equivocado y traerás la ruina a muchas familias y sabes que el hombre adecuado es mi hijo. Esa decisión te daría tanto a ti como a tu familia la estabilidad que necesita.

Narumi odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Nakahara tenía razón. En aquel mundo de los negocios, en los que los contactos y la estabilidad eran lo más importante, no podía tomar cualquier decisión sin pensar en qué clases de consecuencias podrían tener para su familia.

Narumi echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se percató de que mucha gente tenía sus ojos puestos sobre ella. Porque estaba hablando con Nakahara Shuu. Todos eran socios, ya fueran japoneses o extranjeros, sabiendo muy bien de qué podían estar hablando.

Narumi sintió que sus piernas le temblaban. Le asustaba el poder que alguien como Nakahara podía ejercer sobre ella. La chica abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero, de repente, una voz habló a su lado.

—Matsuyama-san —dijo Akaashi, sosteniendo dos bebidas.

Narumi miró a Akaashi con los ojos abiertos como platos. El colocador lucía imperturbable, pero estaba convencida de que era plenamente consciente de que había interrumpido una conversación importante y de que lo había hecho a propósito. Aquello no pareció gustar al padre de Takato, pero, tan pronto como Akaashi posó sus ojos sobre él, el hombre soltó a Narumi y dio un paso hacia atrás para separarse de ella.

—Vaya, ¡pero si es la joven nueva promesa de los Matsuyama!

—Gracias. Es un honor conocerle en persona, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara Shuu parecía estar dudando si Akaashi estaba siendo cínico con él o no. Narumi, en cambio, se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar sonreír.

—Akaashi-san —dijo la muchacha mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del brazo del colocador—. Deberíamos buscar a mi padre. Estoy convencida de que tendrá cosas de las que hablar con nosotros.

—Sí. De hecho, ha sido él quien me ha enviado.

Narumi sabía que Akaashi había captado perfectamente lo que ella pretendía. La chica cogió la copa que Akaashi le ofrecía y sonrió a Nakahara.

—Nakahara-san, gracias por su compañía y por esta enriquecedora conversación. Espero que disfrute del resto de la velada.

El hombre asintió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras sus ojos viajaban de Akaashi a ella. Narumi dio el primer paso y Akaashi rápidamente la imitó. Ambos atravesaron el salón de eventos con sus brazos unidos. Cuando traspasaron una de las puertas y estuvieron en el amplio y largo pasillo del hotel, lejos de oídos indiscretos, Narumi suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias, Akaashi-san. Me has salvado.

—No hay de qué —Akaashi separó sus brazos y miró a Narumi con el ceño fruncido—. Me percaté de que lo estabas pasando mal. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí —Narumi sonrió, pero Akaashi la seguía viendo muy pálida.

—Vayamos a tomar el aire.

Narumi asintió. Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta que vieron uno de los grandes ventanales abiertos, permitiéndoles salir a un pequeño balcón que daba a un hermoso jardín iluminado por la luz de la luna. Las lluvias parecían haberles dado en aquella cálida noche una tregua.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo, Akaashi-san?

—Por supuesto —Akaashi observó a la chica apoyar el codo de su brazo derecho en la barandilla de piedra y reposar su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Puedes creerte que, cuando has aparecido para intervenir entre Nakahara-san y yo he deseado por un momento que fueras Bokuto-san?

Akaashi enarcó una ceja. Por el momento, prefirió no decir nada porque tenía la impresión de que ella quería decirle algo más.

—Llevo toda la noche pensando que ojalá él estuviera aquí, pero me siento terriblemente mal conmigo misma porque sé que a él le habría hecho ilusión estar en tu misma situación, Akaashi-san —Narumi le miró de reojo—. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que nadie haga daño a Bokuto-san. Ni siquiera yo misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Narumi se incorporó y se giró para posar sus grandes ojos castaños sobre Akaashi.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconocéis de mí. No soy tan buena persona. No quiero que Bokuto-san descubra esa parte de mí y deje de ser la persona que es.

—Sea lo que sea lo que el padre de Nakahara-san te ha dicho, olvídalo. No puedes permitir que lo que te diga ese hombre te afecte. Iba a hacerte daño-

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del interés que Bokuto-san siente hacia mí?

Akaashi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. No tenía que haber subestimado a Narumi. La muchacha era muy perceptiva.

—Sé que esto va a acabar mal, pero no puedo alejar a Bokuto-san de mí porque soy una egoísta.

—Matsuyama-san, ¿estás enamorada de Bokuto-san? —si le dijera que sí, Akaashi estaría sorprendido porque estaba convencido de que el que más sentía en esos momentos era Bokuto, aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía.

—Aún no. Pero lo estaré —Narumi sonó más seria que de costumbre. Akaashi no comprendía del todo por qué le estaba diciendo aquello, pero podía sentir también que la chica necesitaba compartir aquello con alguien—. Lo estaré si sigo cerca de él.

—¿Entonces vas a dejar de ser amiga de Bokuto-san?

Narumi gruñó y se masajeó las sienes. Akaashi curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Cuando la muchacha levantó la vista, Akaashi le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Acercarme a alguien como Bokuto-san le haría daño. Yo-

—Lo sé —Akaashi sabía a qué se refería. No había crecido en el mismo mundo que ella, pero sabía que las apariencias eran más importantes y que la felicidad de Narumi no importaba si su familia prosperaba. No necesitaba haberse criado en ese mundo para saber qué era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella y eso pasaba por un matrimonio, probablemente concertado, aunque significara casarse con su amigo de la infancia—. ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas se desarrollen como tienen que desarrollarse? Hoy has hecho que el evento sea un éxito, ¿no? Puedes seguir siendo una hija excelente, meterte en el mundo de los negocios y, a la vez, vivir tu propia vida.

—¿Y crees que está bien hacer eso?

—Claro que está bien. Por hablar con Bokuto-san no estás haciendo nada malo. Seguramente él no sepa qué clase de vida tienes que llevar —Akaashi rodó los ojos—, pero estoy convencido de que lucharía por vuestra amistad. Igual que el resto de miembros del equipo.

—¿Ellos lucharían por mi amistad? —Narumi no daba crédito a las palabras de Akaashi. Desde que sucedió lo de su hermano no había vuelto a tener un grupo grande de amigos. No lo quería porque los que siempre había creído que eran sus amigos le habían dado la espalda muy rápido. Solo le había quedado Takato. Y, después, apareció Anri cuando más lo necesitaba.

—¿Por qué dudas de eso? —Akaashi emitió una risita— Somos amigos, ¿no?

Narumi dudó uso instantes, pero, finalmente, mostró una amplia sonrisa. La chica golpeó con su puño en el pecho de Akaashi y éste fingió que aquel golpe le había hecho daño, haciendo reír a la chica.

—Eres un idiota, Akaashi-san. Pero me gusta ver esta parte de ti más informal.

—Tengo que mostrarme serio en Fukurodani, sino todos se descontrolarían en el equipo.

—Entonces estos serán nuestros secretos —Narumi le guiñó un ojo. Akaashi sonrió y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica en un gesto cariñoso.

 **…**

Komi emitió un silbido de admiración.

—Matsuyama está tremenda.

—¡Eh! —Bokuto le arrebató al libero el periódico de las manos— ¡No hables así de Matsuyama!

Saru, a su vez, le quitó la revista de sus manos y le sonrió burlón.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú entonces con estas fotos, eh? Déjanos al resto disfrutarlas un poco.

—¡Oi!

Bokuto intentó imponerse a sus compañeros, pero estos le ignoraron y siguieron ojeando el periódico. La noticia del evento organizado por los Matsuyama ocupaba las páginas principales de la prensa. En uno de los laterales del periódico había colocado una imagen de Narumi de cuerpo entero, luciendo un favorecedor vestido y resaltando en el pie de foto que ella era la prometedora hija y heredera de Matsuyama Eiji.

—¿Pensáis hacer el vago todo el día? —Akaashi se acercó a ellos y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Akaashi! Qué elegante estabas —dijo Saru en tono burlón, enseñándole una de las fotos que se tomaron a la llegada al hotel con los padres de Matsuyama.

—Odio decirlo, pero Matsuyama y tú hacéis buena pareja —Konoha se cruzó de brazos.

—Estabais muy guapos —Suzumeda sonrió—. Ojalá pudiera llevar algún día un vestido así… Tiene que costar una fortuna.

—Eso está muy bien, Kaori-san, pero, dime Akaashi, ¿la comida estaba buena o estos ricachones son unos agarrados?

—¿Por qué siempre piensas en lo mismo, Shirofoku? —Washio suspiró resignado.

—Estuvo bien. Nada más.

—Hablarías con gente importante al menos —añadió Saru.

—Sí, pero solo pasaron a presentarse. La mayor parte del tiempo estuve con Matsuyama-san.

—Qué pillín —Saru sonrió de medio lado.

—Deja de hacer suposiciones que no son —Akaashi le fulminó con la mirada.

—Ahora tendrás un montón de oportunidades —intervino Washio.

—Cierto —Komi suspiró con resignación—. Akaashi e, incluso, Hanazawa ya tienen su futuro casi arreglado.

—Que tú seas idiota no quiere decir que los demás lo sean —Saru se cruzó de brazos, ignorando la mirada asesina de Komi.

—¿Es eso cierto, Akaashi-san? —preguntó Suzumeda.

—Más o menos —Akaashi se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo—. El director me ha comunicado que la escuela ha recibido varias llamadas de universidades preguntando por mí.

—Waaaah —los ojos de la manager de primero se iluminaron—. ¡Cómo me alegro por ti, Akaashi-san!

—Gracias, Suzumeda-san. Sin embargo, ésta no es una decisión que pueda tomar yo solo. Esta mañana me ha llamado el padre de Matsuyama-san y quiere que nos reunamos para hablar de esto en un par de semanas.

—O sea, que él tendrá la última palabra —dedujo Shirofoku.

—Algo así.

—Pues vaya —Konoha chasqueó la lengua—. ¿No deberías tener tú el poder de decidir eso?

—Si el padre de Matsuyama-san va a pagar los estudios de Akaashi, veo completamente normal que, al menos, le aconseje cuál es la mejor opción —intervino Washio.

—¿No te molesta eso? —le preguntó Suzumeda.

—No demasiado —Akaashi se encogió de hombros—. Escucharé lo que Matsuyama Eiji-san tenga que decirme —hizo una pausa—. Pero yo tendré la última palabra.

Los ojos de Komi y Konoha se iluminaron mientras que el resto miró sorprendido al colocador por la abrumadora confianza con la que hablaba.

—¡Que guay has sonado, Akaashi! —exclamaron los dos últimos al unísono.

—Bueno —Akaashi dio una palmada—, creo que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente. Ahora, a entrenar. El entrenador Yamiji se preguntará dónde estamos.

Akaashi fue el primer en comenzar a caminar hacia el primer gimnasio, seguido muy de cerca por las dos managers.

—Seguro que te mueres de celos, Bokuto —le chinchó Saru.

—No. Os equivocais —Bokuto elevó la barbilla orgulloso mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

—Mentiroso… —Konoha rio.

—Se te ve en la cara —se burló Komi.

—¡He dicho que no!

—¿En serio? Matsuyama estaba impresionante con ese vestido. Seguro que Akaashi y ella bailarían juntos, hablarían durante toda la noche… —Saru sonrió de medio lado— ¿Creéis que Akaashi habrá estado en la habitación de Matsuyama?

—¡Whoa! Si es así, ¡Akaashi eres el mejor! —Komi elevó su puño en el aire. Akaashi, al escuchar su nombre gritado a lo lejos, miró por encima de su hombro y enarcó una ceja, sintiendo que sus senpais era más estúpidos de lo que a él le gustaría sin ni siquiera saber de qué estaban hablando.

Bokuto se puso colorado y aceleró el paso, no sin antes gritar.

—¡Callaos de una vez!

* * *

 _"Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que podría suceder ni siquiera el próximo minuto, pero seguimos adelante. Porque confiamos. Porque tenemos fe"_  
 **— Paulo Coelho**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	19. La cruel verdad

A/N: ¡Estoy de vuelta! tenía muchas ganas de escribir y subir este capítulo, aunque, por otra parte, me da un poquito de miedo leer vuestras reacciones. Creo que os vais a quedar a cuadros con lo que va a suceder a continuación. ¡Pero no me odiéis! Estas cosas son las que han forjado la actitud tan rara de Narumi y, para qué engañarnos, me encanta el drama.  
En fin, muchísimas gracias a BlueBlack Feather por seguir al pie del cañón dejándome esas reviews tan constructivas. También, gracias a los que leéis esta historia, que sé que sois muchos aunque no comentéis (FanFiction me lo chiva todo jaja).

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 18**  
La cruel verdad

Bokuto emitió una sonora carcajada.

—A mí no me hace gracia —Narumi se cruzó de hombros. Aquella mañana se había encontrado con Akaashi y Bokuto de camino a Fukurodani.

—Son cosas de críos —Bokuto le quitó importancia.

Narumi, una vez más, había tenido que discutir con su hermano pequeño. Éste había vuelto a poner la excusa de que le dolía la tripa para no querer ir a clase. El día anterior le habían expulsado por calcular mal y cometer un penalti. El equipo había perdido y, como capitán, se sentía responsable y avergonzado por sus actos. Narumi le había dicho al igual que otras tantas veces que debía aprender a asumir esos errores y que, si le habían elegido capitán habiendo otros miembros más mayores que él en el club, eso tenía que significar algo, algún motivo habrían tenido sus compañeros para votarle como tal. Comportándose así les quitaba la razón.

—Matsuyama-san tiene razón —intervino Akaashi—. Su hermano tiene que aprender a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y a no esconderse. Esa es una costumbre muy fea.

—¿Ves? —Narumi le lanzó a Bokuto una mirada significativa— Akaashi me entiende.

Bokuto sonrió y aminoró el paso. El capitán de Fukurodani observó las espaldas de Narumi y Akaashi, caminando por delante de él. Los dos iban hablando animadamente y, de vez en cuando, Narumi emitía alguna risita. Bokuto apretó sus labios formando una fina línea, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al ver la buena relación que había entre los dos.

—Bokuto-san —Narumi se giró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Te estás quedando atrás.

—¡Ah, sí! —Bokuto dio un par de zancadas y se colocó entre ambos, soltando una carcajada. Narumi se había dado cuenta de que él se había quedado atrás y, por estúpido que pudiera parecer, ese gesto le hacía extrañamente feliz.

—Akaashi-san me estaba comentando que estáis practicando los directos —prosiguió Narumi—. Me dijo que en la pasada Inter High lo pasaste muy mal porque un equipo no hacía más que detener tus disparos cruzados —Narumi no estaba muy segura de si lo que acababa de decir estaba bien. No entendía absolutamente nada de volleyball.

—Akaashi —gimió Bokuto—. ¡No le cuentes esas cosas a Matsuyama!

—No tiene nada de malo. Eso demuestra que buscas más, Bokuto-san. Por cosas como esa eres nuestro capitán.

—Akaashi —Bokuto miró al colocador con los ojos iluminados por la emoción, pero este último le ignoró completamente.

—Está muy bien que entrenéis duro —añadió Narumi—, pero, por favor, no excedáis. Eso puede ser contra productivo y podéis lesionaros si no descansáis los músculos lo suficiente.

—¡No te preocupes, Matsuyama! —Bokuto le dio a Narumi una palmadita en la espada más fuerte de lo que pretendía— Nosotros controlamos. ¿Por qué no vienes a vernos un día? Así te quedas más tranquila y ves lo geniales que somos.

—Te lo ha dicho muchas veces, Bokuto-san —Akaashi frunció el ceño—. Tiene otras cosas que hacer.

—Es cierto —Narumi sonrió disculpándose—. Tengo que visitar a mi hermano todas las tardes. Por no mencionar que desde la cena mi padre me ha incluido en algunos proyectos de la compañía.

—¿Pero en serio tiene que ser todas las tardes? —gimió Bokuto, como si fuera un niño pequeño— Puedes no ir a verlo una tarde. No creo que se moleste.

Narumi se detuvo, sopesando lo que Bokuto acababa de decirle. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con los chicos del equipo de volleyball y, después de lo que Akaashi le había dicho en la cena, sobre que ellos eran sus amigos, Narumi los veía con otros ojos. Igual que ellos siempre se interesaban por ella, ella quería devolverles el favor.

—Está bien.

—¿¡En serio!? —los ojos de Bokuto se iluminaron— ¡Pues hoy vienes! ¡Ya verás, te voy a enseñar mis impresionantes remates!

—Hoy no tenemos entrenamiento —le recordó Akaashi—. El entrenador Yamiji nos ha dado el día de descanso porque ayer nos quedamos hasta muy tarde practicando por nuestra cuenta. Ya sabes que se enfadó por ello. Fue bastante claro. No quiere vernos por el gimnasio.

—Es verdad —Bokuto chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesto.

—No importa. Tampoco podría haber sido hoy. Primero me gustaría decírselo a mi hermano.

—¿Y si vamos nosotros contigo?

Akaashi y Narumi se giraron para mirar a Bokuto con la boca abierta. El as de Fukurodani tenía los brazos en jarras y los miraba con determinación.

—Iremos a verle contigo hoy. No tenemos entrenamiento, así que estamos libres. Si él nos conoce y le contamos que solo queremos que vengas a apoyarnos de vez en cuando, seguro que no se molesta.

Akaashi miró de reojo a Narumi. La chica permanecía seria, con sus labios apretados formando una fina línea. No sabía qué sucedía en la familia de los Matsuyama, pero estaba convencido de que la historia de Horaru era un episodio oscuro del que nadie prefería hablar. Que su capitán fuera tan inocente y no supiera leer entre líneas le molestaba. Sentía que a veces hacían progresos con Narumi, ayudándole a abrirse a los demás de nuevo, pero la apabullante personalidad de Bokuto quizás ejercía el efecto contrario ante una persona que era más del tipo de guardarse los problemas para uno mismo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Narumi en un susurro.

—¡Pues claro! Somos tus amigos, ¿no?

Narumi abrió ligeramente la boca y, por unos instantes, creyó que no le saldría la voz. Bokuto otra vez hablaba de amistad.

—Me… ¡Me encantaría que vinierais! —exclamó la muchacha, sus ojos iluminados por la emoción y los puños apretados con fuerza— ¡Me encantaría que Horaru os conociera!

—¡Genial!

Akaashi inconscientemente sonrió. Quizás estaba equivocado. Quizás Bokuto ejerciera sobre Matsuyama mejor influencia de lo que él pensaba.

Al llegar a Fukurodani, Akaashi y Narumi se despidieron de Bokuto para ir a su clase. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los profesores les insistían para que estudiaran. Si no aprobaban alguno de los exámenes, deberían tomar clases durante el verano para recuperar la asignatura. El hecho de que estuvieran en una de las dos clases avanzadas no significaba que no pudieran despistarse de sus estudios, así que los profesores los instaban a seguir esforzándose y a hacer de Fukurodani un ejemplo en enseñanza.

Durante el almuerzo, Narumi se dirigió a clase de Anri. Las dos chicas salieron al patio principal de la escuela, donde se sentaron bajo un árbol a comer su bento. Varios alumnos habían tenido la misma idea aprovechando el buen tiempo y a que la estación de lluvias parecía irse disipando poco a poco. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a apretar con fuerza durante aquel mes de junio y Anri se pasó la mano por su cabello corto, cerrando los ojos y dejando que estos le calentaran ligeramente la piel.

—Deberías ponerte protección —le advirtió Narumi—. Vas a destrozarte la piel.

—Sí, mamá… —suspiró Anri.

Anri miró de reojo a Narumi. La chica aún terminaba su bento, en silencio.

—Oye, Narumi —la chica levantó la vista de su comida, mirando a su amiga—, me alegro de que seas mi amiga, pero preferiría que no fueras tan dura con Akari.

Narumi frunció ligeramente el ceño. _Qué directa…_ , pensó. No iba a negarlo, esperaba que tarde o temprano llegara aquella conversación, pero no se imaginaba que fuera tan pronto. La muchacha puso la tapa a su bento y lo dejó sobre el banco en el que ambas estaban sentadas. No culpaba a Anri, era evidente que algo había sucedido entre ellas, pues desde lo del trabajo de Literatura Moderna, Narumi evitaba dirigirse a su senpai si no era para lo estrictamente necesario.

—Sé que fue ella la que me escondió el trabajo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No hizo falta —Anri sonrió con pena—. Me di cuenta en seguida y yo se lo pregunté directamente más tarde después.

Narumi guardó silencio. No quería decirle de golpe a Anri todo lo que pensaba de Akari no todas las cosas que le había dicho.

—Akari es una chica muy insegura y se está esforzando por cambiar. Lo sé. No te pido que la perdones en seguida, solo te pido que no seas tan dura con ella y la ayudes a quererse más a sí misma.

—Anri, de verdad que creo que eres muy buena persona, pro no puedo dejar pasar algo así. Ella es tu amiga. O al menos se supone que lo es. Ella te hizo daño porque pensaba que entre Konoha-senpai y tú había algo. Eso es inmaduro e infantil.

—Lo sé. Y yo ya he hablado con ella. Está todo perdonado. Por eso no quiero que sigas recordándole el error estúpido que cometió.

—Eres idiota —suspiró Narumi, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del banco y mirando hacia arriba. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ramas del árbol bajo el que se encontraban.

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces, sí —Anri emitió una risita—. No quiero que Konoha se percate de que la situación está tensa entre vosotras. Si él lo descubriera, seguro que se enfadaría con Akari.

—Es normal que se enfade —Narumi recordaba aquel episodio estaba comenzando a enfadarse—. Konoha puede acercarse a quien quiera y gustarle quien quiera.

—Konoha no está interesado en mí ni yo en él.

—Ese no es el punto, Anri. Y lo sabes. Akari-san nunca ha hecho caso a Konoha-senpai hasta que ha visto que su relación con él se ha visto amenazada. Si fuera Konoha-senpai, claro que me enfadaría.

—Olvidemos esto, ¿de acuerdo? Akari quiere proponernos algo para vacaciones, así que estemos bien entre nosotras de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Narumi enarcó una ceja.

—No cambies de tema —se cruzó de brazos.

—Somos amigas, ¿no? Los amigos hacen cosas juntos durante las vacaciones de verano —prosiguió Anri.

—¿Qué demonios os pasa ahora a todos con que somos amigos? —Narumi soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Akaashi-san y Bokuto-san me han dicho lo mismo esta mañana —aunque Narumi parecía al principio molesta, Anri se percató de que la comisura de los labios de su amiga estaban curvados ligeramente hacia arriba—. Ya casi ni me acordaba de qué es tener un grupo grande de amigos…

—Ya —Anri apoyó también la espalda en el respaldo del banco y miró a unos chicos que había a unos metros de ellas. Jugaban al fútbol con un cartón de zumo—. Supongo que teníamos una idea equivocada de cómo queríamos que fuera nuestro paso por la preparatoria. ¡Aunque me niego a considerar a esos cabezas huecas del equipo de volleyball mis amigos!

Narumi rio.

—Qué exigente eres. Son buenos chicos —Anri puso su atención de nuevo sobre Narumi. Le parecía que lucía diferente—. Hoy vendrán a ver a Horaru —Narumi se giró hacia ella con una de las sonrisas más amplias y radiantes que Anri le había visto jamás.

—¿Has dicho que Bokuto y Akaashi hoy irán contigo a ver a tu hermano? —Anri parpadeó confusa.

—Sí. Quieren conocerlo y pedirle en persona que me deje ir a ver algunos de sus entrenamientos. Será genial, ¿no crees?

—Narumi… —Anri sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, pero, al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su mejor amiga, Anri no pudo más que guardar silencio y morderse el labio.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡No! —Anri se puso en pie rápidamente— ¡Es solo que me hago mucho pis! —la chica recogió su bento rápidamente— Y el timbre sonará pronto.

—Te dije que no puedes aguantar tanto. ¡No es bueno para tu vejiga! —Narumi puso los brazos en jarras, observándola marchar a toda prisa por el patio.

Anri, sin embargo, se desvió del camino a los baños. La chica caminó por los pasillos de Fukurodani hasta llegar al pasillo del segundo piso en el que se encontraban las clases de segundo curso. Algunos alumnos charlaban animadamente en el pasillo y, entre ellos, vio cierta cabellera gris y negra y singular peinado que reconocía a la perfección.

—¡Bokuto! —gritó, pero el chico pareció no escucharla— ¡Bokuto!

Bokuto Kotaro se detuvo finalmente. Anri sabía que seguramente iba a encontrarle en la clase de Narumi y Akaashi. Normalmente los dos chicos almorzaban juntos y, aunque a veces solían pasar el descanso del almuerzo todos los miembros del equipo juntos, aquel día parecía haber tenido suerte. El muchacho la observó acercarse a él y sonrió, saludándole con la mano con entusiasmo.

—¡Hanazawa!

—¿Está Akaashi?

—¿Pasa algo? —el colocador asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la clase— ¿Y Matsuyama-san?

—Necesito hablar con vosotros.

—¿Conmigo también? —Bokuto abrió sus grandes y redondos ojos dorados de par en par. No creía que le cayera muy bien a Hanazawa, así que el hecho de que quisiera hablar con él le sorprendía.

—Sí, contigo también —Anri rodó los ojos—. Narumi me ha dicho que vais a visitar a su hermano esta tarde. ¿Es eso cierto?

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas.

—Sí —respondió finalmente Akaashi con precaución.

—¡Vamos a pedirle que nos deje un poco de Matsuyama para nosotros! —Bokuto rio.

—Eres idiota… —murmuró Anri— Os aconsejo que no vayáis.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Bokuto frunció el ceño.

—Porque no debéis. Lo digo en serio —Anri se mordió el labio.

—¿Es que pasa algo con el hermano de Matsuyama-san? —Akaashi se cruzó de brazos. Todos hablaban con un cuidado excesivo sobre él. Se trataba de una figura misteriosa sobre la que apenas podía encontrarse información. No había que estar muy atento para darse cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba.

Tras la cena, a Akaashi finalmente le había podido la curiosidad y más teniendo en cuenta que su futuro pasaba por formar parte de la corporación Matsuyama. Por eso, se había ocupado de buscar algo al respecto y solo había visto pequeñas menciones o apariciones al chico en prensa, todas ellas relacionadas con la cena anual de los Matsuyama. No obstante, desde hacía dos años, no había vuelto a ser mencionado por ningún medio y, al comprobar las fotos del evento de aquellos dos últimos años, en ninguna estaba Matsuyama Horaru. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido.

Anri se mordió el labio. Parecía nerviosa, como si se debatiera sobre si contar o no un secreto importante.

—¿Qué hacéis los tres aquí?

Anri, Akaashi y Bokuto se giraron para mirar a Matsuyama. La chica les observaba interrogante.

—Bokuto-san, ha sonado el timbre. Vas a llegar tarde.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Es que Hanazawa nos estaba contando una cosa muy interesante!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué? —Anri palideció. ¿¡Por qué Bokuto tenía que pasarle el marrón de aquella manera!?

—Hanazawa-san nos estaba diciendo que han abierto una nueva tienda de deportes con ofertas en sus materiales con motivo de la inauguración. Nos ha recomendado que echemos un vistazo por si necesitamos zapatillas o rodilleras nuevas —explicó Akaashi.

—Dirás que son unos idiotas, pero en realidad te preocupas por ellos —Narumi emitió una leve risita.

—Ya, ya —Anri tomó a Bokuto del brazo y le obligó a moverse.

—¡Oh! Por cierto —añadió Narumi—, como Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san se han ofrecido a acompañarme hoy a ver a mi hermano, ¿quieres venir? Hoy no tienes club, ¿no?

—N-No puedo, Naru-chan, lo siento. Tengo que ayudar en la panadería. Tenemos un pedido grande de tartas.

—Es una pena. Estoy segura de que Horaru está deseando verte de nuevo —Narumi se giró aún sonriente y entró al aula.

—No digáis que no os lo advertí —sentenció Anri al comprobar que Narumi no podía escucharlos—. Actuad con normalidad y no digáis nada inapropiado, aunque eso va más por ti, Bokuto. U os juro que os mataré —tras esto, la muchacha giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta su clase, donde les echó una última mirada antes de entrar.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros y se marchó corriendo para llegar antes que el profesor a su clase. Akaashi, en cambio, regresó a su sitio con lentitud y tomó asiento. Por mucho que intentara poner toda su atención en clase, a veces su cerebro desconectaba y le mandaba señales advirtiéndole de que algo no iba bien. Normalmente, no se tomaría en serio esas advertencias, le parecerían exageraciones por parte de Hanazawa y más teniendo en cuenta cómo era la chica, pero, en aquella ocasión, Hanazawa estaba muy seria. Por otra parte, Akaashi tampoco creía que Bokuto se hubiera tomado muy enserio las advertencias de la chica.

Akaashi suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, centrando su atención sobre el libro de Japonés Moderno hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Casi antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a guardar sus libros, Bokuto ya había entrado al aula montando un escándalo y captando la atención de todos.

Bokuto estaba sobreexcitado, más emocionado que de costumbre. Durante el camino no paró de hablar con un tono de voz elevado y a reírse a carcajadas de cualquier tontería que se le ocurría. Akaashi prefirió no intervenir más de lo necesario y se dedicó a observar las reacciones de Matsuyama de soslayo. La muchacha parecía bastante tranquila, hablaba con Bokuto con naturalizad y reía con él. Quizás se había preocupado por nada…

O, quizás, no.

Narumi se desvió para entrar a un discreto edificio de fachada blanca. Frente a él, había un pequeño jardín donde había gente que paseaba o charlaba. Al leer las letras de un enorme panel que indicaba el nombre del centro, Akaashi tragó saliva.

—Bokuto-san, no deberíamos haber venido —le susurró Akaashi, pero su amigo pareció no escucharle. Entró casi dando saltos al edificio, acompañando a Matsuyama en todo momento.

—Buenas tardes, Matsuyama-san —saludó la chica de la recepción—. ¿Hoy traes compañía?

—Sí. Son unos compañeros que quiero que mi hermano conozca.

La muchacha miró a ambos chicos y dejó caer sus párpados con lentitud.

—Ya veo… —pronunció, sin quitarles un ojo de encima.

Narumi continuó caminando, enfilando un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo? —le murmuró Bokuto— Parece que les molesta que vayamos a conocer al hermano de Matsuyama.

Akaashi miró a su alrededor. Bokuto podría no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero él, sí. Aquel no era un edificio normal. Era un centro médico y de rehabilitación.

Narumi les condujo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta. Después, volvió a guiarles por un pasillo hasta detenerse en una de las habitaciones. La muchacha posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y, antes de abrir, miró por encima de su hombro para dedicarles una inocente sonrisa a la que solo Bokuto respondió con la misma inocencia.

Tan pronto como Narumi abrió la puerta para invitarlos a entrar, Akaashi y Bokuto permanecieron inmóviles, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mover ningún músculo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a respirar. Porque, lo que vieron dentro de aquella habitación, jamás lo hubieran podido imaginar y tampoco lo iban a olvidar.

—¡Hola, Horaru! Ya veo que mamá ha vuelto a estar por aquí. Estamos en verano, debería darte más el sol para que cogieras algo de colorcito en la piel —Narumi se acercó hasta las ventanas y subió las persianas para que entrara más luz— Qué maravilla. Todavía duran estas camelias. Sé que son tus favoritas, pero, quizás, los próximos días te traiga otra planta. Por cambiar un poco —la chica se acercó a la cama—. Hoy he venido con dos invitados. Te presento a Akaashi Keiji-san y a Bokuto Kotaro-san. Los dos estudian en Fukurodani. Ya te he hablado de ellos, sobre todo de Akaashi-san. Él es mi primera joven promesa —Narumi emitió una risita y tomó la mano de su hermano.

Aquel olor a enfermedad y la pesada atmósfera que se respiraban en la habitación hicieron que Bokuto sintiera náuseas. Sobre la cama de aquella habitación lucía el cuerpo de lo que casi le parecía un anciano, si no fuera porque le habían dicho que ése era el hermano mayor de Matsuyama. Bajo las sábanas que le cubrían podía adivinarse un cuerpo que había perdido toda su musculatura y actualmente solo era hueso y piel. A su alrededor, numerosas máquinas que emitían un constante zumbido le rodeaban, seguramente para mantenerlo con vida.

Akaashi fue el primero en acercarse a la cama. El chico se situó al lado de Matsuyama y se inclinó para hablar a su hermano.

—Es un placer conocerle, Matsuyama-san. Su hermana es una chica estupenda y una gran estudiante. Es un honor tenerla como compañera de clase y que me haya elegido para apoyar mis estudios y mi futuro profesional —Akaashi levantó la vista para posar sus ojos sobre un Bokuto que lucía aterrorizado—. Aunque en realidad hemos venido aquí porque el idiota de mi capitán quería pedirle algo.

Bokuto dio un respingo. Sin duda, le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que Akaashi se estaba comportando cuando era una situación de lo más incómoda. ¿Aquel era de verdad el hermano de Matsuyama? No quedaba absolutamente nada de él. Ni siquiera podía afirmar que estuviera vivo. Todas esas máquinas hacían sus funciones vitales por él.

—Akaashi-san es muy formal —le explicó Narumi.

—Bokuto-san —repitió Akaashi.

—S-Sí —Bokuto se aproximó a la cama a paso lento. Se situó al otro lado. Desde ahí, se percató de que en la mesilla había una foto de la familia Matsuyama al completo. Apartó sus ojos rápidamente de ella. No se atrevía a comprobar cómo era el aspecto del chico antes de estar así, pero casi que podía adivinar que el hermano de Narumi no se parecía en nada a lo que había tumbado en la cama—. S-Soy Bokuto Kotaro. ¡Juego al volleyball y soy el capitán de Fukurodani!

—No hace falta que grites —le regañó Akaashi.

—Esto… Yo… —Bokuto se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

—Queríamos saber si dejaría que Narumi viera a vernos a algún entrenamiento —intervino Akaashi, viendo que su capitán parecía incapaz de reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando—. Siento que mi capitán sea tan brusco y cabezota a veces. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la quite.

—¿Has oído eso, Horaru? —Narumi se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la de su hermano de forma cariñosa, pasando a la vez su mano por su fino y apagado cabello de color castaño oscuro.

Bokuto tragó saliva. Tanto él como Akaashi entendían por qué Anri les había advertido sobre que no fueran. Aquella no era una escena agradable de ver. ¿Cuántos años tenía el hermano de Narumi? ¿Veinte, quizás? Y estaba así, en aquella cama, de la que nunca se levantaría. Los dos se sentían mal consigo mismos, pero, sobre todo, mal con respecto a Narumi porque, ante todo, parecía que ella no era consciente de lo que le pasaba a su hermano. Estaba completamente ciega.

—Kita volvió a perder ayer. No tuvo su mejor partido y, como siempre, volvió a fingir que estaba malo para no tener que ir a clase —Narumi le hablaba con naturalidad y eso no hacía más que romper en pedazos el corazón de Akaashi y Bokuto—. Por más que le digo que no puede huir sigue sin hacerme caso. Supongo que no me impongo lo suficiente —Narumi suspiró y consultó la hora en un reloj que había sobre la mesilla.

—Buenas tardes —una enfermera entro en la habitación—. Qué bien acompañada estás hoy, Matsuyama-chan. Tu hermano se va a poner celoso.

—Qué va —Narumi rio—. ¿Cómo va todo? Yo le veo muy bien. ¿No te parece que está recuperando el color de la cara?

—Eso es gracias a ti —la mujer comprobó varios datos en las máquinas que fue anotando en un papel—. Tener a su hermana desde luego que le ayuda mucho —miró de arriba a abajo a Akaashi y Bokuto, como escrutándoles con la mirada. Anotó algo más y levantó la vista para sonreír a Narumi con amabilidad—. Todo está perfecto.

—¿Han seguido con la rehabilitación?

—Deja de preocuparte, Matsuyama-chan —la enfermera rio—. Está en buenas manos. Ya sabemos que ahora puedes quedarte menos tiempo que antes.

—El doctor me comentó que probaríais nuevos ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos de las piernas. Me gustaría aprenderlos para cuando pueda hacerle yo la rehabilitación.

—No hay problema. Se lo diré.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana y te digo.

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana —Narumi asintió.

La mujer cerró la puerta de la habitación. Akaashi y, sobre todo, Bokuto, permanecieron inmóviles, casi tiesos en aquella habitación, encerrados con el cuerpo inerte de lo que quedaba de Matsuyama Horaru.

—¿Has oído eso, Horaru? Cada vez estás mejor. Confío en que te terminarás recuperando.

El móvil de Narumi sonó. La muchacha habló solo unos segundos con alguien, pero, tan pronto como colgó, hizo una pequeña reverencia a los dos chicos para disculparse con ellos.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Me esperan en las oficinas de Shinjuku.

—No hay problema, Matsuyama-san —Akaashi sonrió ligeramente—. Sabemos que estás muy ocupada —Akaashi cogió su mochila y se la colgó al hombro—. Ha sido un placer conocerle, Matsuyama-san —Akaashi hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a la cama. Evidentemente, no hubo respuesta. Bokuto, en cambio, se vio incapaz de añadir nada.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del edificio, varios miembros del personal, incluso lo que parecían familiares de otros pacientes, se detenían para saludar a Narumi. Aquellos minutos que tardaron en salir de aquel lugar fueron un suplicio para ambos, que creyeron volver a respirar con normalidad una vez pisaron la acera de la calle. Fuera, un coche negro de marca alemana y cristales tintados esperaba a la chica parado en doble fila.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy —Narumi hizo una reverencia de nuevo para agradecerles su visita—. Creo que le habéis caído muy bien. No creo que haya ningún problema porque vaya un día a veros —Narumi les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al coche, caminando de espaldas mientras les decía adiós con la mano.

Cuando Narumi se metió al coche y éste arrancó, perdiéndose entre los vehículos que abarrotaban las calles de Tokyo, Akaashi y Bokuto tardaron unos segundos en hablar.

—Claro que no va a haber ningún problema con que venga a vernos. Él no está bien —Bokuto apretó los puños con fuerza—. Él nunca va a estar bien.

—Bokuto-san… —Akaashi se giró para mirar a su amigo. Entendía cómo se sentía, pero no podía dejar que esa frustración le dominara. Eso era lo que Matsuyama menos necesitaba. Debían actuar con normalidad con ella a partir de ese momento.

—¿¡Cómo se va a poner bien!? ¡Respira gracias a esas máquinas! ¿¡Por qué nadie le ha dicho a Matsuyama que no tiene solución!?

—Bokuto-san, creo que deberías tranquilizarte —Akaashi extendió su mano hacia Bokuto, pero éste le dio un manotazo. Bokuto le dio la espalda y salió corriendo—. ¡Bokuto-san! —el colocador le llamó— ¡Bokuto-san! —pero era inútil. Bokuto no le escuchaba y lo único en lo que Akaashi podía pensar era en que no cometiera ninguna estupidez que pudiera hacer más daño todavía a Matsuyama.

Bokuto, mientras tanto, corrió por las calles de Tokyo, volviendo sobre sus pasos. De vez en cuando, se chocaba con algunos transeúntes que protestaban. Estaba siendo un grosero, lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que había visto hacía unos instantes. La dulzura con la que Narumi se dirigía a su hermano, cómo ella tomaba con delicadeza aquella huesuda mano… Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Nada de eso estaba bien.

Enfiló la calle en la que se encontraba Fukurodani, sintiendo cómo le quemaban los pulmones. Al final de la misma había una pequeña panadería, casi escondida. El as abrió la puerta del local de par en par. Una pareja de mediana edad se sobresaltó y le miró con curiosidad mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Hanazawa —balbuceó—. Necesito hablar con Hanazawa.

—Anri está- —la mujer señaló hacia la pequeña puerta que separaba el local de la cocina en la que horneaban el pan, bollos y pasteles. Bokuto, sin añadir nada más y sin dejar que la mujer acabara la explicación, corrió hacia el interior.

—¡Eh! —protestó el hombre, de aspecto intimidante.

Anri estaba decorando una tarta de cumpleaños. Al verle aparecer, la chica levantó la vista. Por unos instantes frunció el ceño, pero, tan pronto como comprobó el rostro pálido de Bokuto, ésta le hizo un gesto a su padre para que les dejara a solas. El hombre dudó unos instantes, no muy dispuesto a dejar a su única hija en aquella habitación a solas con aquel adolescente, pero, finalmente asintió y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—No quería tener que decir que os lo advertí, pero os lo advertí.

—Tú lo sabías.

—Por supuesto.

Bokuto se mordió el labio y golpeó con su puño en la pared.

—Es doloroso, ¿eh? —Anri sonrió de medio lado, pero no se veía una mala intención en aquella sonrisa— Piensas, '¿Cómo pueden estar Narumi y su familia haciéndose esto?'

—¿Q-Qué le pasó?

—Un accidente.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Anri suspiró. Dejó la manga llena de crema a un lado y cogió dos taburetes. En uno tomó asiento, el otro lo señaló para indicarle a Bokuto que hiciera lo mismo. El chico prefería permanecer de pie durante el tiempo que Hanazawa tardase en narrarle aquello que tuviera que contarle, pero terminó por acceder ante la insistencia de la muchacha.

—Yo no conozco la historia completa, solo sé la parte que me ha tocado a mí vivir. Solo puedo contarte eso —Anri hizo una pausa—. Yo conozco a Narumi desde hace muchos años, pero si puedo decir con total seguridad que alguien me salvó la vida, ese fue Matsuyama Horaru.

—¿Te refieres al hermano de Matsuyama?

Anri asintió.

—Matsuyama Horaru fue el que cambió el curso de esta historia.

* * *

 _"Cerrar los ojos... no va a cambiar nada. Nada va a desaparecer simplemente por no ver lo que está pasando. De hecho, las cosas serán aún peor la próxima vez que los abras. Solo un cobarde cierra los ojos. Cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos no va a hacer que el tiempo se detenga"_  
 **— Haruki Murakami**

* * *

~ ¡Nos leemos!


	20. Quien cambió el curso de la historia

A/N: Hola a todos. Ya estoy de vuelta. Tengo que contestar a BlueBlack Feather su review, así que en cuanto saque un poquito de tiempo lo haré. A partir de junio creo que tendré algo más de tiempo para escribir y podré actualizar mucho más rápido.  
Como recordatorio del anterior capítulo, Bokuto y Akaashi descubrían la verdad sobre el hermano mayor de Narumi y Bokuto decidía ir a ver a Anri para que le contara su versión de la historia, y aquí la tenéis.  
¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 19**  
Quien cambió el curso de la historia

Nunca encajaba en ningún sitio. O, al menos, así era como me sentía. Durante mis años de guardería, colegio y escuela media, jamás tuve lo que podía calificarse como amigos. No voy a negar que también yo no tuviera algo de culpa, porque tengo un carácter especial al que no me importa que califiquen como raro. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba sola, no me pareció una vida solitaria o que no mereciera la pena.

Fue en el colegio cuando mis compañeros empezaron a meterse conmigo. Aunque los días lectivos llevábamos uniforme y eso nos volvía a todos igual, un día me encontré con un compañero de clase por casualidad en la calle. En mi familia nunca hemos tenido dinero. Debido a problemas con el juego, mi abuelo paterno se endeudó hasta las cejas. Terminó por rehabilitarse de sus problemas, pero las facturas había que pagarlas igualmente. Mis padres, que habían vivido siempre bajo el techo de mis abuelos, ayudándolos en la panadería, tuvieron que trabajar más horas todavía, llegando a pluriemplearse.

Y te preguntarás, ¿a qué viene todo esto que te estoy contando? La respuesta es sencilla: está todo conectado.

Como iba diciendo, me encontré por casualidad con un compañero de clase en la calle. Como mis padres no tenían dinero, nunca he tenido nada que fuera mío propiamente dicho. Siempre he llevado ropa prestada, ya fuera de segunda mano o que nos pasaba una vecina que tenía una hija cinco años mayor que yo y, todo hay que decirlo, que de ancho medía casi el doble que yo. Eso se traducía en que la ropa, por mucho que mi abuela se esforzara en adaptarla a mi cuerpo, me seguía quedando grande y estaba muy pasada de moda. Y mi compañero de clase aquel día se rio de mí. Así fue cómo comenzaron toda una serie de rumores ridículos sobre mí y sobre la clase de vida que llevábamos en mi familia. Tanto, que mi tutor tuvo que llamar a mis padres para hablar con ellos sobre el asunto. Podrían haberme cambiado de escuela pensarás, pero no es tan fácil teniendo en cuenta que el colegio al que asistía era público y estaba al lado de mi casa. Si hubiera tenido que cambiarme a otro público tendría que haberme desplazado varios metros que implicaban un gasto de transporte que mis padres estaban dispuestos a asumir, pero a lo que yo me negué.

Y tú dirás, ¿qué crueles son los niños, verdad? Sí, es cierto. Pero yo aguanté. Pensaba, ¿qué sabrán ellos de mí? ¿Qué sabrán ellos de nada cuando tienen tantas facilidades en la vida? Sentía por ellos un desprecio que iba, quizás, más allá del odio. No estoy segura. La única esperanza que tenía era que, cuando creciera, encontraría a gente a la que, si tenía dinero o no, no iba a importarles en absoluto.

Fue poco después cuando conocí a Narumi. Teníamos ocho años. Mi madre había conseguido un segundo empleo en el teatro en el que suelen realizarse recitales de música. Trabajaba en el puesto de bebidas y chucherías del teatro, donde aprovechaba también para vender productos de nuestra panadería y así ganábamos un dinero extra. Yo no tenía actividades extraescolares, así que un día decidí acompañarla. Yo estaba detrás del mostrador, donde tenía que subirme a una pequeña banqueta para poder saber quién había al otro lado ya que la barra entonces era más alta que yo. Y ellas en seguida captaron mi atención. Había varias niñas, todas más o menos de mi edad. Charlaban animadamente y reían sin parar, pero una en concreto me llamó la atención. Su media melena castaña clara estaba recogida en una coleta anudada con un bonito lazo de color rojo, tenía la cara redonda y grandes ojos castaños. Tenía mi edad seguramente, pero tenía clase, estilo, no sabría como llamarlo. Era diferente. Destacaba entre todas ellas y resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla. Me sentía como una polilla atraída por la luz. Aquella niña era luz y el resto del mundo giraba entorno a ella, como hipnotizado.

A partir de entonces, iba con mi madre al teatro siempre, esperando encontrarla. Yo la observaba desde el mostrador del puesto de bebidas y así aprendí muchas cosas sobre ella. Se llamaba Matsuyama Narumi y tenía, efectivamente, mi misma edad, estaba en el conservatorio y tocaba el violín, al parecer, de maravilla. Tenía muchos amigos, entre ellos un niño moreno que solía dejarse caer de vez en cuando y que no se separaba nunca de ella. Pensé que Narumi debía de proceder de una familia con mucho dinero porque su ropa era bonita, limpia y cara y su madre era la mujer más impresionante que había visto nunca. Cabello rubio, largas pestañas, labios pintados de carmín, ropa elegante y zapatos de piel de un tacón tan fino como una aguja. Sin duda alguna, estaban a un nivel completamente distinto al nuestro, así que yo fantaseaba a veces con que yo era ella. Me imaginaba que iba a bailes en los que había príncipes con los que se codeaba de forma coqueta, que tenía una habitación llena de vestidos y joyas, que la llevaban a clase en limusina... Que ella, en definitiva, tenía lo que yo nunca tendría.

—¡Hola!

La primera vez que me saludó no supe que responder. Frente al teatro había un pequeño parque. Me estaba columpiando sin mucha fuerza, haciendo tiempo hasta que mi madre terminara de colocar el contenido de algunas cajas y pudiera abrir el puesto de bebidas y chucherías. Narumi me observaba con atención, sus ojos iluminados por una emoción que no comprendía.

—Me llamo Matsuyama Narumi —sonrió de forma encantadora y yo parpadeé confusa. ¿Por qué me hablaba? ¿Por qué alguien de un mundo tan diferente se había fijado en alguien como yo?—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Siempre te veo sola.

—A-Anri —dije en un susurro—. Hanazawa Anri.

—¡Encantada de conocerte, Anri-chan! ¿Puedo llamarte Anri-chan, verdad?

Me quedé paralizada, pero asentí lentamente. Ella me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí. Esa fue la primera vez que jugamos juntas. A partir de entonces, yo, que veía a Narumi como una princesa, descubrí que era una niña normal, como yo. Estuvimos jugando aquel día en el parque a un montón de cosas. Era un poco mandona, pero tengo que reconocer que no me importó en absoluto. Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien.

Y así fue como nació nuestra amistad. Narumi siempre me invitaba a jugar con ella. A veces traía muñecas y me asombraba la cantidad de ropa que tenía para cambiarlas. Otras veces íbamos al parque y jugábamos en los columpios y otras pintábamos sentadas en la recepción del hotel. Narumi me contó muchas cosas sobre ella y su familia, que sus padres trabajaban mucho, que tenía un hermano pequeño y otro hermano mayor del que no paraba de hablar que se llamaba Horaru. Estudiaba en una escuela privada, muy selecta, para familias de la alta sociedad japonesa, pero luego en casa, además, tenía profesores particulares de idiomas y también de música, porque su padre consideraba que la música clásica era buena para desarrollar la mente. Así fue cómo empezó las clases de violín, tenía talento y fue admitida en el conservatorio, donde estaba aprendiendo también a tocar el piano. Muchas veces me hablaba de sus clases en el conservatorio y me explicaba fascinada cómo cierto compositor había compuesto sus melodías. Yo no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que me decía porque no tenía cultura musical, pero nunca le dije nada porque su expresión de felicidad mientras me contaba esas cosas me parecía más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, y aunque no se lo decía, aquella me parecía una vida un poco triste. Quizás disfrutaba con lo que hacía, porque se notaba que, sobre todo, amaba la música, pero el escaso tiempo que tenía para jugar y comportarse de verdad como la niña pequeña que era era cuando las dos nos encontrábamos en el teatro. El resto del tiempo lo empleaba en estudiar y aprender sobre diferentes materias.

Otras veces Narumi estaba con sus otros amigos, pero a mí no me gustaba juntarme con ellos. No necesitaba hablar con ellos para saber que no les agradaba porque creían que les robaba a Narumi y tampoco quería aguantar más tiempo del necesario sus miradas condescendientes. Narumi, la primera vez que rechacé irme con ellos, pareció desconcertada, pero no tardó en comprender lo que pasaba. Aunque estuvieran ellos, ella siempre me preguntaba si quería unirme; cuando yo le decía que no, ella nunca me forzaba, respetaba mi singularidad. A pesar de todo, ella me saludaba y yo le sonreía, porque sabía que ella era diferente a los demás.

Yo, en cambio, también le conté cosas sobre mí. Le conté lo que me sucedía con mis compañeros de colegio, le conté sobre mis padres y sobre mis abuelos. Tanto ella como yo éramos demasiado pequeñas para comprender exactamente lo que suponía el tener deudas, pero ambas sabíamos que significaba no tener dinero. Narumi, en ese sentido, no podía entender cómo mis padres no tenían, cuando a ella nunca le faltaba de nada. Narumi, también, fue la primera y única niña de mi edad a la que invité a un cumpleaños. No hacíamos grandes fiestas, pero mi padre sí se molestaba en hacer un enorme pastel que nos comíamos las dos hasta caer malas del estómago. Y me hacía regalos, Narumi me hacía los mejores regalos que jamás he recibido.

—¿Eso es Rashômon?

Levanté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo un día. Efectivamente, se trataba de Rashômon. Era una lectura todavía muy avanzada para mí, ya que el texto de Akutagawa Ryunosuke se estudiaba en el último curso de preparatoria. Sin embargo, alguien se lo había dejado en los baños, yo lo había encontrado por casualidad y le estaba echando un vistazo.

—Me sorprende que alguien de tu edad esté leyendo alta literatura. Es impresionante —el chico que estaba al otro lado del mostrador me mostró una sonrisa encantadora. Tenía el pelo negro, el flequillo le cubría casi los ojos. Tenía un aspecto desgarbado y era más mayor que yo.

—Y-Yo... N-No —no sabía que decir. Sentía que las mejillas me ardían.

—A mí me encanta. Es lo que he empezado a estudiar en la universidad. Utiliza un lenguaje bastante complicado, así que, si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme. De vez en cuando estoy por aquí.

—¡Fujioka-senpai! —Narumi corrió hacia él— Fujioka-senpai, ¿va todo bien?

—Ah, sí, Narumi-chan —el joven se rascó la nuca—. Perdona. He visto un libro de alta literatura y se me ha ido el santo al cielo al comprar las bebidas.

—Anri-chan, ¿lees alta literatura? ¡Eso es impresionante!

—N-No especialmente. Tenía curiosidad.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó el joven.

—¡Sí! ¡Anri-chan es mi amiga!

—Vaya —Fujioka sonrió—. Tienes una amiga muy peculiar, Narumi-chan.

—¿Q-Qué queréis de bebida? —pregunté finalmente.

—Dos botellas de té bien frío.

Las saqué del refrigerador y las coloqué sobre el mostrador. Fujioka ya tenía el dinero preparado, así que pude cobrarles en seguida, pero él no se movió de su sitio.

—Ten —el joven buscó en su mochila y me entregó un libro—. El tren nocturno de la Vía Láctea de Miyazawa Kenji, que se compone de tres relatos. Será mucho más sencillo para ti, ya tendrás tiempo de leer cosas más complicadas.

—Pero este libro es tuyo.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros—. Te lo presto. Suelo estar mucho por aquí y más desde que he empezado a hacer de acompañante a Narumi-chan en algunos recitales. Además, así tendremos la excusa para volver a vernos y comentarlo —me guiñó un ojo—. Soy Fujioka Shohei, por cierto.

Ahora te preguntarás si ese Fujioka Shohei es nuestro actual profesor de Música y mi respuesta es sí. Él y Narumi se conocían porque coincidían en el conservatorio. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi y no volví a verlo hasta que comencé a estudiar en Fukurodani. No sé si me recuerda porque nunca me lo ha mencionado, así que todavía no le he devuelto su libro y me da vergüenza hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Pero fue por él por quien empecé a leer, hábito que no tenía, y a quien agradezco haberme abierto la mente a un mundo más amplio.

Pero, en fin, sigo con Narumi porque es la persona que verdaderamente interesa en esta historia. Quizás nuestra relación se vio un poco más mermada a medida que fuimos creciendo y, sobre todo, cuando comenzamos la escuela media. La brecha entre nuestros dos mundos se volvió más amplia debido a que Narumi ya no era una niña y comprendía en qué posición se encontraba y, por qué no, debido también a unas amistades que se basaban más en el apellido que ella portaba que en quién era ella en realidad.

Un día, después de un recital al que sus amigos fueron a verla, se acercaron a comprar al puesto. Mi madre no se encontraba en esos momentos y, para mi desgracia, tuve que atender a un grupo de seis preadolescentes de mentes simples.

—¡Qué buena pinta tiene ese pan de melón!

—¿Sí, verdad? —Narumi sonrió a uno de sus amigos— Los hacen Anri-chan y su familia.

—¿Anri-chan? —otro chico me miró de reojo y contuvo una carcajada.

—Narumi-chan, qué persona tan abiertas eres. Siempre hablando con todo el mundo —una chica de cabello rubio y rizado dijo aquellas palabras con un tono que no me gustó nada. Parecía que Narumi me estaba haciendo a mí un favor.

—La corporación de su padre abarca varios sectores. No está de más que comience a conocer cómo funciona cada uno, aunque sea... ¿El de las panaderías de barrio?

Todos se rieron por el comentario de aquella otra chica de la que ni siquiera recuerdo su aspecto porque ni me molesté en dirigirle ninguna mirada. Los despaché lo más rápido posible y, cuando estos se marchaban, Narumi permaneció frente al mostrador.

—Lo siento, Anri.

—Sí, deberías sentirlo —me sentía dolida con ella. La consideraba mi amiga y esperaba que me hubiera defendido, pero lo que había hecho era permanecer en silencio. Le importaba más lo que opinaran los demás que yo.

—No lo decían con mala intención. Son buenas personas.

—Me da igual, Narumi. Si tú crees que esas personas son más amigos que yo, adelante. Tú sabrás lo que estás haciendo.

—No seas injusta.

—No lo soy. Solo te estoy advirtiendo porque soy tu amiga. Pero esa relación que tienes con ellos está vacía. Espero que no tardes mucho en darte cuenta de ello.

Narumi no me contestó. Dio media y vuelta y se marchó. Estaba molesta. No necesitaba verle la cara para saberlo, pero prefería que se enfadara conmigo por haberle dicho la verdad, aunque le doliera, que por no ser sincera con ella. Eso no iba conmigo. Así que nuestra relación se enfrió. Mis padres solían preguntarme por qué ya no me juntaba tanto con ella, pero yo prefería no responderles porque les habría gritado que el problema era que nuestras circunstancias eran incompatibles. Ella tenía dinero, yo no. Ella prefería guardar las apariencias y se preocupaba por el qué dirían, yo no. Pero ahí habría estado siendo injusta con ellos, porque ellos no tenían la culpa, así que optaba por morderme la lengua y encogerme de hombros.

Empecé a ir menos a ayudar a mi madre al puesto del teatro porque no me apetecía verla. Me molestaba verla reír con sus estúpidas amigas y deseaba ser yo a la que le contara sus avances con aquel chico moreno que no se despegaba nunca de ella ni siquiera cuando habían crecido. Sí, estaba celosa, no tengo ningún problema en admitirlo. Porque quería que compartiera conmigo también los progresos que hacía con ese chico, ya que era obvio que se gustaban mutuamente.

El día del recital nacional lo conocí a él, a Matsuyama Horaru. Aquel día, por primera vez, vi a Narumi sobre el escenario y era fantástica. Hacía que el mundo se detuviera. Me sentí mal por no haber tenido antes la idea de asistir a uno de sus recitales y poder decirle en persona lo fantástica y talentosa que era. Debí haberlo hecho antes. Quizás por eso también nuestra relación se había enfriado tanto.

Cuando acabó, regresé tras el mostrador. A lo lejos, escuché cómo decían su nombre, indicando que había sido la ganadora, escuché los aplausos y los vítores. A medida que la gente iba abandonando el teatro, todos hablaban sobre la maravillosa hija de los Matsuyama, esa jovencita que rezumaba talento por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—Voy a ir limpiando el teatro. ¿Puedes recoger tú esto?

—Sí, mamá.

Una vez más, me quedé sola tras la barra. Empecé a guardar las cosas y a limpiar el mostrador en silencio, notando cómo poco a poco las voces se desvanecían.

—¿Eres Hanazawa Anri-san, verdad?

Me incorporé. Frente a la barra había un chico delgado y alto. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, el pelo castaño, con las puntas ligeramente despeinadas, nariz fina y ojos grandes y de un verde intenso. Jamás había visto ni he vuelto a ver a nadie tan guapo y perfecto como él. Era una belleza abrumadora, tanta que sentí cómo mi boca se abría ligeramente por la sorpresa, pero estaba muda. No sé qué fue lo que me hizo descubrirlo por mí misma, pero, en cuanto lo vi, supe que era el hermano mayor de Narumi, ese del que me había hablado tantas veces. Tenían cierto parecido, pero su aura era completamente distinta. Si la presencia de Narumi llenaba una habitación de calor, Horaru la enfriaba. Le acompañaba una oscuridad que resultaba hipnotizante y que se veía reflejada a través de aquellos preciosos verdes, que, si bien lucían un color intenso, carecían del brillo normal que posee una persona.

Asentí, finalmente, a su pregunta.

—Creo que por tu expresión sabes quién soy —sonrió, y fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Era una sonrisa preciosa, de bonitos y perfectamente alineados dientes blancos.

—Tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Sí. Tiene esa costumbre —emitió una leve risa. Me volvió a parecer irreal. Parpadeé varias veces, pero su imagen no se desvaneció. Deseé, incluso, extender mi mano hacia él para tocarle y comprobar que, de verdad, estaba frente a mí, hablándome, que no era ningún sueño.

—¿Deseas algo? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Oh, no. Quería hablar contigo.

Me sentía desconcertada. ¿Por qué alguien como él querría hablar con alguien como yo? Le habría formulado aquella pregunta, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Fue clavar sus ojos sobre mí y hacerme sentir pequeña, insignificante, porque era como si pudiera leer a través de mí. La mera presencia de Horaru me transmitía muchas cosas que hoy todavía no soy capaz de describir con palabras, pero que eran como si generaran un vacío en mi alma.

—Eres amiga de mi hermana.

—Supongo —repliqué, aunque no tenía muy claro si aquello que me había dicho era una afirmación o una pregunta—. Ahora mismo no sé si lo somos.

—Yo creo que sí. Ella siempre habla mucho de ti, desde que os conocisteis cuando teníais ocho años. Mi hermana está ahora en una edad complicada, pero sé que recapacitará y podrá ver que tú eres una amiga de verdad. Te sonará extraño, pero quería pedirte como favor personal que sigas estando ahí para ella. Esas relaciones de amistad que mantiene ahora están vacías. En el futuro te necesitará.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi hermana es una persona muy especial —prosiguió, ignorando por completo mi pregunta—. Ha logrado convencer a nuestro padre para estudiar en la Academia Fukurodani porque su senpai del conservatorio va a comenzar a dar allí clases de Literatura —hizo una pausa. ¿Por qué demonios me contaba eso? — Y tú irás también allí.

—¿Qué? Yo no me puedo permitir ir a un sitio así.

—Puedes acceder con una beca.

—No soy una estudiante tan sobresaliente.

—Escúchame bien, Hanazawa Anri-san, tú vas a ir a Fukurodani con mi hermana. Eso va a suceder. Yo mismo encargaré de que sea así —estaba incrédula. Hablaba como si él estuviera convencido, esa era para él una verdad irrefutable—. Sé que Taka-chan la seguirá allá donde ella vaya, pero necesito que su mundo sea mucho más amplio y que tú llegues adonde yo no pueda llegar.

—Mira, no sé quién es ese Taka-chan, pero te lo repito: no tengo el dinero ni soy lo suficientemente buena estudiante como para ir a un sitio como Fukurodani.

Horaru sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Lo cogí y lo leí. Había escrito un lugar y una hora.

—Sabía que dirías eso —me explicó—. Es una biblioteca. Te quiero allí a esa hora todos los días. Te estaré esperando.

No me dio tiempo a réplica. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de mí. A unos metros de distancia le esperaba un matrimonio, es decir, sus padres, quienes llevaban a un niño pequeño de la mano. Volví a mirar el papel y fruncí el ceño. No lograba entender el interés de Matsuyama Horaru en mí.

* * *

—A partir de entonces, Horaru-san y yo nos veíamos prácticamente todos los días en la biblioteca, donde él me ayudaba a estudiar. Al parecer, se iba a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, pero no me parecía motivo suficiente para que me insistiera tanto en que debía de permanecer al lado de su hermana.

Bokuto se rascó la nuca, intentando procesar todo lo que Anri había querido compartir con él. Ahora sabía muchas cosas no solo de ella, sino también de Narumi.

—Era un poco rarito, ¿no?

—Yo no diría que fuera raro. Él era especial. No sabría explicarlo con palabras, pero Horaru-san me dio siempre la impresión de que no pertenecía a este mundo —Bokuto dibujó una mueca en su rostro y Anri suspiró. Claro que no podía entenderla, él no le había conocido—. Unos meses después tuvo un accidente de coche, pero yo no lo supe hasta más tarde, cuando me reencontré con Narumi en Fukurodani, donde entré gracias a una beca. Le dije que deseaba volver a ver a su hermano para agradecerle su ayuda y así fue cómo descubrí lo que había pasado. Fue Nakahara quien me lo contó todo. Le había atropellado un camión. Ha sido una de las noticias más chocantes que me han dado nunca. Ahí recordé las palabras que me había dicho antes, eso de que Narumi un día me necesitaría.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinúo nada, pero tuve la impresión en ese momento de que era como si Horaru-san supiera que algo le iba a suceder. Esa circunstancia nos volvió a unir a Narumi y a mí y diría que incluso más de lo que lo estábamos cuando éramos pequeñas.

—¿Como si pudiera ver el futuro, quieres decir?

—¿Estás de coña? ¡Nadie puede ver el futuro! —Anri enarcó una ceja— Pero sí creo que quizás era más perceptivo para ciertas cosas.

Bokuto torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos. Anri chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió el pelo.

—Olvida lo que he dicho. El caso es que Horaru-san sufrió lesiones muy graves y los médicos determinaron que estaba en un estado irreversible, lo que se conoce como estado vegetativo. Tenían lo opción de desconectarlo de todas las máquinas que hacían las funciones por él, pero Narumi suplicó a sus padres que no lo hicieran. Y no lo hicieron.

—Pero su hermano...

—Eso que le ha sucedido a su cuerpo es normal. Sus músculos han perdido forma porque él ya no se mueve, no tiene actividad. Lleva dos años postrado en esa cama y Narumi espera a que algún día él despierte.

—¿Por qué nadie le dice a Matsuyama que no lo hará? Es horrible verlo así.

—Ya se lo dijeron, Bokuto. Ella lo sabe, pero no lo quiere ver.

—Matsuyama no puede estar toda la vida así. Ella tocaba el violín... Ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo dejó? ¿Por lo que le pasó a su hermano?

—Eso parece.

—¡Pero no es su culpa! —Bokuto golpeó con su puño en la mesa.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir siendo sus amigos. Odio tener que decirlo, pero Narumi se parece más a lo que era antes desde que se junta contigo, Bokuto.

—Yo quiero ver a Matsuyama tocar el violín. ¡Quiero que sea ella!

—Y yo también, pero cada uno necesita su tiempo. Eres un cabeza hueca, pero hasta eso puedes comprenderlo. Lo sé.

Bokuto se puso en pie. El chico estiró sus músculos tras haber permanecido tanto tiempo sentado en aquella silla incómoda. Era tarde y debería regresar a casa. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

—¿Y Akaashi? —preguntó el as de repente.

—Yo hablaré con él.

Bokuto se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, que permanecía cerrada, pero antes de que girara el pomo y la abriera, Anri le detuvo.

—Oye, Bokuto —el chico miró por encima de su hombro. Anri permanecía sentada sobre la banqueta y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella sonrió—. Gracias por preocuparte por Narumi. Eres... —la chica apartó la mirada y se sonrojó— Eres una buena persona.

Bokuto emitió una leve risa. La siempre brusca Anri también tenía su lado afable.

—¡Gracias, Hanazawa! Tú también.

Bokuto salió rápidamente del local.

Cuando Anri regresó con sus padres, estos no le preguntaron de qué había hablado con Bokuto y ella, en el fondo, lo agradecía. Tenía la impresión de que ambos se imaginaban el motivo de su visita. Anri se preguntó, entonces, cómo se desarrollaría a partir de ahora la relación de Narumi con Bokuto y Akaashi ahora que los dos sabían lo que había sucedido. Pero sus dudas se disiparon al día siguiente, cuando ambos chicos, en especial Bokuto, actuaron con toda la normalidad del mundo. Se relacionaron ella como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por unos instantes, Anri se sintió desconcertada, pero aquel sentimiento se disipó y surgió una admiración por Bokuto que jamás hubiera creído capaz de desarrollar hasta entonces.

* * *

 _"Los dogmas del pasado silencioso son inadecuados para el presente tempestuoso. La ocasión es una montaña de dificultades, y debemos crecer con la circunstancia"_  
 **— Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Frágil existencia

A/N: ¡Hola a todos!  
Estoy ya de vuelta. He sacado unos minutitos en la oficina para subiros nuevo capítulo, ya que, si no lo hago ahora, no sé cuándo podre, y no quiero que los fanfics se me empiecen a acumular.  
En el capítulo anterior, Anri le contaba a Bokuto cosas sobre su pasado y lo poco que ella sabe de Horaru. En este, he intentado dar un empujoncito a la trama para que comience a avanzar. Antes de nada, también, quería agradecerle a BlueBlack Feather sus comentarios siempre constructivos y que me encanta leer.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 20**  
Frágil existencia

—¡Nii-chan! ¡Mira, mira!

El niño se agachó junto a su hermana. La pequeña Narumi llevaba varios minutos absorta, observando cómo las hormigas transportaban semillas que eran incluso el doble de grandes que ellas. En una fila casi perfecta, iban y venían, cargando y después descargando en el hormiguero.

—El abuelo me ha dicho que son muy importantes para mantener el equilibro del ecosistema —repitió la niña casi como un papagayo y sin trabarse, lo que tenía su mérito tras pronunciar palabras tras complicadas—. Me ha dicho que se pasan toda esta época recogiendo comida para poder pasar el invierno sin salir del hormiguero. Tiene que ser muy aburrido estar trabajando todo el día, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que las hormigas pequeñas podrán jugar en lugar de trabajar?

Horaru permaneció en silencio, agachado junto a ella. Narumi le miró de reojo y le observó con cautela. Su hermano tenía la vista fija sobre las hormigas, hipnotizado por sus rápidos movimientos.

—¿No te parece increíble? —pronunció con tranquilidad, por lo que la pequeña le miró interrogante— Fíjate en lo minúsculas que son las hormigas. Podríamos pisarlas y ellas continuarían con su vida, cambiarían su trayectoria y esquivarían el pie, pero no se pararían nunca ni mirarían hacia atrás para atender a aquellas que se han quedado por el camino. A nadie le importaría que muriera una hormiga porque su mera existencia es insignificante en comparación con el universo infinito.

—Pero si las hormigas se murieran, dice el abuelo que otros animales se morirían y eso también sería malo para nosotros —replicó Narumi, sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba su hermano.

—Para que veas lo ridículo que resulta el mero hecho de existir. Si las hormigas desaparecieran, nuestra mera existencia se vería afectada por ello y, si el ser humano desapareciera, el universo no se vería afectado ni lo más mínimo. Es más, diría que casi se beneficiaría de ello. Así de prescindible es el ser humano.

—Dices unas cosas muy complicadas… —balbuceó Narumi, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Nuestra existencia no vale absolutamente nada —pronunció Horaru en un susurro que llegó a oídos de una Narumi que no llegaba a comprender qué pasaba por la mente de su hermano, pero que le dio la impresión de que le entristecía. Pero era demasiado pequeña para saber qué debía decir.

* * *

 _"Nuestra existencia no vale absolutamente nada"_

Narumi, bajo el quicio de la puerta, puso los brazos en jarras. La habitación de Kita permanecía completamente a oscuras. El niño estaba tapado con las sábanas hasta las orejas y, por mucho que Narumi le estuviera insistiendo para que se despertara, su hermano pequeño la ignoraba.

—Ya está bien —Narumi se acercó a la cama a grandes zancadas. Agarró las sábanas y tiró de ellas con fuerza, destapando a su hermano.

—¡No! —gritó Kita, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Narumi, a continuación, se dirigió a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz de la mañana. Kita, todavía acurrucado sobre su cama, gruñó y se cubrió los ojos.

—Por favor, Narumi —gimió el niño.

—Vas a llegar tarde —le espetó su hermana.

—Me duele mucho la tripa. No quiero ir.

—¿Ya estás con lo de siempre? —Narumi frunció el ceño— Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, Kita. Me da igual que es lo que haya pasado esta vez en el equipo, tienes que ir a clase.

—Lo digo en serio. Me duele de verdad —el niño se llevó las manos al estómago, haciéndose un ovillo.

Narumi rodó los ojos y suspiró con resignación. No estaba de humor. Aquella noche había dormido fatal. Los sueños sobre Horaru, o más bien viejos recuerdos que creía enterrados en su memoria, habían vuelto. Y no llegaba a comprender por qué. Tras tenerlos, se despertaba con sudores fríos y dolor en el pecho, lo que le obligaba a tener que hacer sus ejercicios para controlar los ataques de ansiedad que le producían.

—Me da absolutamente igual. Si te duele, tómate algo. Díselo a Sakurai-san —Narumi caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta de la habitación y, desde allí se giró para señalarle con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria—. Es la última vez que te lo digo. Te quiero abajo desayunando en cinco minutos.

—Nee-chan…

Sin embargo, Narumi le ignoró. La chica bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina. Sakurai-san estaba terminando de colocar los platos sobre la mesa para que los dos hermanos desayunaran.

—¿Va todo bien con el señorito? —preguntó la mujer.

—Lo mismo de siempre. No le hagas caso —la muchacha tomó asiento.

—Como usted diga —Sakurai-san asintió, percatándose inmediatamente de que Narumi no estaba aquella mañana de muy buen humor debido, seguramente, al comportamiento su hermano.

La mujer sirvió a Narumi su desayuno de siempre y, después, sirvió el de su hermano pequeño. Unos minutos después, el niño entró a la cocina, sosteniéndose la tripa con ambas manos. Mientras que Narumi no pareció inmutarse, Sakurai-san apretó sus labios formando una fina línea. El niño estaba pálido y sudoroso.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorito? —Sakurai-san retiró la silla para que Kita tomara asiento.

—No tengo hambre.

—Debería comer algo. Está creciendo y seguro que así se sentirá mejor.

Kita observó la comida con aprensión.

—Sakurai-san ha trabajado duro para hacer el desayuno, Kita —le espetó Narumi—. Cómetelo.

—¡Pero me duele mucho!

—Eso a mí me da igual —la chica se giró hacia su niñera y rodó los ojos—. ¿Sakurai-san, puedes darle alguna medicina?

—Cla-Claro.

La mujer fue en busca de algo que el pequeño pudiera tomar para calmar el dolor de estómago. Aquella escena era más frecuente de lo que le gustaría, ya que Kita normalmente ponía cualquier excusa para no ir al colegio si había cometido algún error en el equipo de fútbol. Sin embargo, Sakurai-san tenía también la impresión de que el niño en aquella ocasión decía la verdad, pero ella no era nadie para llevarle la contraria a su hermana mayor.

Cuando regresó con la medicina, Narumi estaba colocando los platos de su desayuno, ya vacíos, en el fregadero.

—Yo me voy ya —le dijo—. Asegúrate de que se toma la medicina y va a clase.

—Sí, señorita —Sakurai-san hizo una reverencia mientras la muchacha salía de la cocina tras guardar su bento en su bolso.

La mujer siguió con los ojos clavados en la puerta, a pesar de que hacía varios segundos que Narumi se había marchado. A veces le sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a Matsuyama Mai. Desde luego que eran madre e hija.

Bokuto se asomó ligeramente al aula de música. La sala, repleta de instrumentos y sillas estaba vacía. Había muchas más de las que pensaba. ¿De cuántos miembros disponía el Club de Música? Debían de ser más de lo que él en principio creía… A decir verdad, nunca había sido especialmente entusiasta de la música clásica. Era el primero que se quedaba dormido en cada uno de los recitales de la escuela a los que les obligaban asistir, así que nunca se había percatado de cuántos estudiantes había sobre el escenario.

Se paseó por el aula con curiosidad. La mayoría de los instrumentos estaban guardados en sus respectivos estuches, todos ellos con una etiqueta con el nombre del alumno que lo tocaba. No obstante, algunos de ellos eran demasiado grandes y permanecían fuera, como los trombones, los violonchelos y las percusiones.

Bokuto se acercó entonces a los tambores. Con su dedo índice dio unos toquecitos a la piel que los recubría y el leve sonido que hicieron resonó en el aula. El as emitió una leve risita, que fue interrumpida tan pronto como un carraspeó captó su atención.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para estar aquí?

El chico dio un respingo y, en el proceso, golpeó sin querer uno de los timbales. Éste se tambaleó, pero, antes de que se cayera, Bokuto logró atraparlo.

Fujioka Shohei le observaba desde la puerta. El profesor de Música permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su joven rostro. Bokuto emitió una risa nerviosa, soltando el instrumento con cuidado y alejándose lo máximo posible de él para no estropear nada.

—Eres Bokuto Kōtarō, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Bokuto parpadeó confuso, lo que hizo reír al profesor.

—No te habré dado clase, Bokuto-kun, pero sé quién eres. Eres el capitán del equipo de volleyball, ¿verdad? —el chico asintió ante su pregunta— ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí? —se cruzó de brazos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—En realidad, le estaba buscando, sensei —Bokuto se rascó la nuca, un poco incómodo. Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro, lo que hizo que Fujioka-sensei se relajara.

—¿Necesitas hablar de algo? —el profesor cerró la puerta del aula buscando algo de intimidad— No soy profesor tuyo. Me resulta extraño que acudas a mí para ayudarte con un problema.

—N-No es para mí —Bokuto movió sus manos a los lados, negando—. Es para Matsuyama.

—¿Matsuyama? —Fujioka-sensei parecía sorprendido— ¿La conoces?

—Somos amigos —Bokuto hizo una breve pausa— ¿Creo? —murmuró, aunque eso no lo escuchó el profesor de Música.

—No sabía que Matsuyama-san tuviera más amigos que Hanazawa-san, pero me alegro de que eso esté cambiando —sonrió.

Bokuto se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Hanazawa me explicó que conoce a Matsuyama desde hace tiempo.

—Sí —respondió tras una larga pausa—. Narumi-chan y yo éramos muy cercanos.

Bokuto sintió un pinchazo en su estómago. _Narumi-chan_. Al principio, Fujioka-sensei se había referido a ella con mucho respeto, pero, cuando le había comentado que sabía que se conocían, el hombre no se esforzaba en esconder que podía referirse a Matsuyama con más familiaridad. _Cuánta confianza_ , pensó asombrado.

—Solo quiero saber por qué Matsuyama ya no disfruta de la música si antes le gustaba —le confesó a su profesor finalmente.

Fujioka-sensei apretó sus labios formando una fina línea. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en Bokuto y, por unos instantes, no dijo nada. Se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en el borde de una de las esquinas.

—¿Qué te ha contado Hanazawa-san?

—Nada —Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

Fujioka-sensei sonrió de medio lado.

—¿No te ha contado que Narumi-chan acabó con su carrera como violinista?

—¿Qué?

—Narumi-chan, en un recital clasificatorio para la prueba nacional tiró su violín contra el suelo en medio de su actuación. Ahí se acabó todo —se cruzó de brazos—. Por la cara que pones no, no te lo había contado. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Bokuto guardó silencio unos instantes. No estaba muy seguro de si Fujioka-sensei sabría lo que le había sucedido al hermano de Matsuyama.

—Puedes decírmelo —insistió—. No saldrá de aquí.

—Es por su hermano —dijo finalmente el as sin estar muy convencido del todo.

—Ah sí. Matsuyama Horaru.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Claro. Él también iba al conservatorio, incluso antes que su hermana. Tocaba el piano, aunque tampoco era un talento especial. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie y lo terminó dejando —como Bokuto no añadió nada, decidió continuar—. Si Narumi-chan empezó verdaderamente a interesarse por la música fue por su hermano mayor. Allá donde iba él, iba ella. Sus padres han sido siempre muy estrictos con su educación y querían que sus hijos aprendieran a tocar algún instrumento, porque consideraban que la música clásica podía ayudarles a desarrollar la mente. En cuanto su hermano comenzó las clases de piano, Narumi-chan también se apuntó. Se le daba bastante bien, hasta que un día cogió un violín y demostró tener muchísimo talento. Ahí es cuando comenzó a tomarse en serio las clases y, sobre todo, el conservatorio. Como ya he dicho, su hermano lo dejó, pero siguió asesorando a su hermana. De hecho, él solía ser el que elegía las canciones que tocaba en los recitales y en los concursos. Y tengo que reconocer que para eso sí que tenía un don, siempre elegía las partituras con las que Narumi-chan más brillaba.

—E imagino que, después del accidente, Matsuyama se enfadó con el mundo en general y por eso tiró el violín en medio de aquel concurso… —sopesó Bokuto.

—Espera, ¿has dicho accidente?

Bokuto dio un respingo. Se le había escapado en voz alta.

—¿Qué accidente? —volvió a preguntar el profesor, incorporándose para acercarse a Bokuto.

—Matsuyama Horaru tuvo un accidente de coche —balbuceó el chico con nerviosismo.

—No sabía nada. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Hanazawa me dijo que Matsuyama dejó la música por eso.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —Fujioka-sensei frunció el ceño— Pero será idiota… Tengo que hablar con ella. Eso cambia las cosas.

—¡No!

Quizás había gritado más de lo que pretendía, pero no quería que Fujioka-sensei hablara con Matsuyama. Hanazawa le había confiado aquello tanto a él como a Akaashi. La familia de Matsuyama había borrado el rastro del primogénito por alguna razón y, si querían mantener la condición del chico en secreto, debería seguir así. Si Fujioka-sensei le hablaba de ello, Matsuyama se enfadaría con todos y Bokuto no quería que eso sucediera.

—Por favor, sensei —añadió, controlando su tono—. Hanazawa nos contó esto a Akaashi y a mí. Si Matsuyama se entera, se enfadará.

Fujioka-sensei se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Te preocupa Narumi-chan, ¿eh?

Bokuto dio un respingo y se sonrojó ligeramente, provocando una sonora carcajada en el profesor.

—Cuida bien de ella, Bokuto-kun.

—Lo haré —el as asintió con determinación—. Y haré que Matsuyama vuelva a tocar el violín. Se lo prometo.

—Me parece estupendo —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando pasó por su lado en dirección al pasillo—. A ver si lo consigues. Yo llevo intentándolo desde el año pasado. Es un hueso duro de roer. Pero nos vendría muy bien tenerla en el club.

—Por cierto, sensei —Bokuto se giró antes de salir—. Hanazawa me contó que estudió Literatura en la universidad. ¿Cómo acabó siendo profesor de Música?

—Ah, sí. Estudié Literatura y, de hecho, cuando entré en Fukurodani hace dos años empecé como profesor sustituto de la asignatura. Sin embargo, cuando Mamizuka-sensei regresó, tuve la suerte de que el anterior profesor de Música se jubilara un par de meses después y yo solicité su puesto. No es una gran historia.

—Entiendo —Bokuto asintió y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, se despidió del profesor.

—Un momento… —murmuró Fujioka-sensei justo cuando el as se marchó— ¿Cómo sabe Hanazawa-san que yo estudié Literatura en la universidad?

Cuando Bokuto salió del aula de música, caminó alegremente por los pasillos de Fukurodani. A medida que se desplazaba, la gente le iba saludando y él respondía con entusiasmo. Algunos se detenían a hablar brevemente con él, le preguntaban qué tal iba todo en el equipo y bromeaban con él. Tras el verano comenzaban los partidos clasificatorios para los Nacionales y todos esperaban un buen resultado.

A lo lejos, en el pasillo de segundo curso, captó a Akaashi, Hanazawa y Matsuyama. Los tres estaban en el pasillo y charlaban tranquilamente. El colocador fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia al captar su figura por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Llevamos sin vernos todo el día. Podrías saludarme al menos —el as hizo un puchero.

—Hola, Bokuto-san —Narumi sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. _Así es cómo se hace, Akaashi_ , pensó, mirando de reojo después al colocador, quien rodó los ojos como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

—¿De dónde venías? —le preguntó Hanazawa enarcando una ceja y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Tenía que tratar unas cosas con un profesor.

—¿Sobre la universidad?

—No.

—¿Entonces sobre qué era?

—¿No te cansas de hacer preguntas? —Bokuto la miró de reojo y la chica sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo perfectamente que les escondía algo.

—Simplemente lo quiero saber. ¿No dices que somos amigos? —Hanazawa se cruzó de brazos. Bokuto, Akaashi y Matsuyama miraron a la chica sorprendidos— ¿Qué?

—¿Tienes fiebre, Anri? —le preguntó Narumi mientras ponía su mano en la frente de su mejor amiga.

—Has dicho 'somos amigos' —repitió Bokuto, acercándose tanto a la chica que sus narices casi se rozaban.

—No, no lo he dicho —replicó dando un paso atrás.

—Sí, lo has dicho.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—No.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡JA! —Bokuto la señaló con el dedo y emitió una sonora carcajada— ¡Has dicho que sí!

—¿Es que eres idiota?

—Has dicho que sí, has dicho que sí —canturreó Bokuto dando vueltas alrededor de una Anri cuyo rostro parecía al borde de la combustión espontánea.

—¡Eres peor que un niño pequeño!

Akaashi los miró con resignación, pero en el fondo contuvo una leve risa. Narumi, a su lado, que normalmente reiría con esta clase de situaciones, permaneció seria al sentir que su teléfono personal vibraba. El colocador le hizo un gesto afirmativo y la chica se apartó un poco de ellos para poder atender a la llamada.

—Moshi moshi, Sakurai-san.

Aunque la pelea entre Bokuto y Hanazawa captaba la mayor parte de la atención de Akaashi, el chico no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Matsuyama. La muchacha había respondido muy animada el teléfono, pero, de repente, le había parecido notar que su voz se había desvanecido. La chica permanecía inmóvil al otro lado del pasillo, junto a la ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida y el teléfono ligeramente separado de la oreja.

—Matsuyama-san, ¿estás bien? —Akaashi dio un paso hacia ella. Aquella acción del colocador fue suficiente para que Bokuto y Hanazawa se giraran para comprobar qué estaba pasando. Cuando el chico puso su mano sobre el hombre de la muchacha, ésta entonces reaccionó.

—T-Tengo que irme.

—¿Adónde? —cuestionó Anri— ¿Narumi?

Narumi no respondió. Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, aferró su cartera con fuerza y salió corriendo.

—¡Eh! —Bokuto extendió su brazo como si intentara retenerla, pero ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ni siquiera rozarla— Creo que debería ir tras ella.

—Espera —le pididó Akaashi.

—No. Que vaya. Tú corre, Bokuto, que nosotros vamos detrás —Anri se agachó y cogió el teléfono. Se percató de que la llamada todavía estaba disponible. Era Sakurai-san y no había colgado—. ¿Moshi moshi, Sakurai-san? —Anri le hizo un gesto a Bokuto con la mano para que se moviera de una vez y el as finalmente asintió con determinación y fue tras Narumi— Soy Anri. Ponme al día rápidamente.

La chica dio unos toquecitos en el hombro a Akaashi y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos de la escuela mientras Sakurai-san le explicaba brevemente lo que pasaba.

—Mierda —Anri colgó y cerró sus dedos con fuerza alrededor del teléfono, tanta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—.

—¿Le ha pasado algo al hermano de Matsuyama? —preguntó Akaashi, refiriéndose más a Horaru, cosa que Anri comprendió perfectamente.

—No. Es Kita-kun quien está en el hospital.

—¿Cómo que está en el hospital?

—¿Dónde estarán Bokuto y Naru-chan?

Los dos se frenaron al llegar a la puerta de la escuela. Miraron a ambos lados y fue Akaashi el que distinguió el inconfundible pelo de su capitán a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Ahí! —le indicó, señalando a su derecha.

—¡Narumi! —gritó la chica, corriendo hacia su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Akaashi cuando se pusieron a su altura.

—He conseguido retenerla, pero no entiendo lo que dice. Algo de un hospital. Le he dicho que avise a su chófer y ya está viniendo. No tardará en llegar.

—Genial, Bokuto —Anri le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Por una vez has tenido una idea estupenda —Anri abrazó a continuación a Narumi, pero ésta no reaccionó—. He hablado con Sakurai-san. Me ha dicho que Kita-kun está en el hospital, pero no te preocupes. Se pondrá bien.

—Es mi culpa —susurró la chica.

—No digas eso, Narumi.

—Vamos con vosotras —intervino Bokuto.

—¿Qué? —Anri frunció el ceño— De eso nada. Tenéis entrenamiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Bokuto-san —añadió Akaashi—. El entrenamiento es dentro de dos horas. No nos vamos a ir dejándoos así.

Anri quiso replicar, pero no pudo. Frunció sus labios formando una fina línea y asintió. Entendía la preocupación de ambos.

El coche no tardó en llegar. El impoluto vehículo alemán se detuvo frente a ellos. Anri abrió la puerta a Narumi para que pasara y tomara asiento. Bokuto fue a sentarse junto a ella, pero Anri fue más rápida y ocupó el asiento del medio, sacándole la lengua a Bokuto. Éste emitió un leve gruñido, pero finalmente sonrió y ocupó el otro asiento libre en la parte de atrás. Akaashi, en cambio, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—En seguida estaremos allí, Narumi. No te preocupes —intentó animarla Anri.

—Es mi culpa —volvió a insistir.

—No lo es, Narumi.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Claro que lo es! —Narumi empujó a su amiga para que dejara de abrazarla.

—¡O-Oi! —intentó intervenir Bokuto para evitar una posible pelea entre ambas.

La atmósfera en el coche se volvió tensa. Akaashi miraba de reojo por encima del asiento del copiloto, mientras que gotas de sudor resbalaban la frente del conductor.

—¡No digas que es mi culpa cuando lo es! ¡Si Kita está en el hospital es por mi culpa! N-No le… No le hice caso —los ojos de Narumi se llenaron de lágrimas y rompió a llorar, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Matsuyama, por favor, no llores —susurró Bokuto apenado.

—Anoche ya me dijo que no se encontraba bien y esta mañana le he obligado a ir al colegio. ¡Se ha desmayado en clase, Anri! ¡Ha vomitado en la escuela y se ha desmayado porque le he obligado a ir a clase cuando tenía apendicitis! —sollozó— Soy una hermana horrible.

—No. No lo eres. Eso no podías saberlo. No es tu culpa.

—Kita me va a odiar.

—Kita-kun jamás te odiaría.

—Y ella no me ha dicho nada. ¡Le han operado de urgencia y no me ha dicho nada, Anri! Me ha llamado Sakurai-san a escondidas. ¿¡Qué clase de persona hace eso!?

—Ya hemos llegado —les informó Akaashi con tranquilidad. El colocador no necesitaba que Narumi lo dijera explícitamente. Se refería a su madre, con la que no mantenía buena relación. Y, sinceramente, él tampoco entendía qué clase de madre no llamaba a su hija para decirle que su hermano estaba ingresado en un hospital.

El chofer paró el coche en la puerta del hospital para que los cuatro pudieran bajarse y él, a continuación, buscara aparcamiento. Los cuatro atravesaron el vestíbulo y Narumi se acercó hasta uno de los mostradores para preguntar por su hermano. Después de consultar en el ordenador, la mujer que había en la recepción les indicó que el niño ya había sido operado y que había sido trasladado a su habitación, por lo que ya podían ir a visitarlo. Tras darles las indicaciones, los cuatro subieron en el ascensor hasta la sexta planta, reservada a pediatría. Aquella zona del hospital estaba más abarrotada de gente de lo que ninguno se hubiera imaginado. Había padres, niños, enfermeras, un tipo disfrazado de payaso…

Narumi, que iba la primera, se desplazaba a grandes zancadas por uno de los pasillos de la planta. Fuera de una de las habitaciones captaron a una mujer elegantemente vestida acompañada de otra mujer de mediana edad a las que tanto Akaashi como Anri rápidamente identificaron como Matsuyama Mai y Sakurai-san. Tan pronto como Narumi se puso a su altura, su madre se giró.

Bokuto supuso en seguida que ella debía de tratarse de la madre de Narumi. No es que se parecieran demasiado físicamente, más allá de que ambas tenían los ojos marrones y el pelo claro (aunque Narumi tirando más bien a castaño que a rubio), pero tenía cierta aura que le recordó a ella. Y habría tenido una impresión diferente de la mujer si no hubiera sido porque, en cuanto se giró para verlos llegar, ésta propinó una sonora bofetada en la cara a su hija.

Akaashi, Anri y Bokuto se detuvieron inmediatamente, sorprendidos por la reacción de la madre de Narumi. La chica se llevó la yema de sus dedos a su mejilla derecha, que ya había comenzado a hincharse.

—¡O-Oi! —Bokuto dio un paso al frente. ¿Por qué hacía eso a Matsuyama? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Tanto la mirada de la madre de la chica como la forma en la que Hanazawa le agarró de la manga de su chaqueta le indicaron que no debía intervenir en aquello, pero no le gustaba ver que Matsuyama era tratada de esa forma por su propia madre.

—Quiero que te vayas —dijo Matsuyama Mai entre dientes.

—Señora… —Sakurai-san se acercó a la mujer, pero ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se acercara más.

—Esto ha sido cosa tuya, ¿verdad?

—Y-Yo… Tenía que-

—No hables más porque puedo decir algo de lo que es posible que más tarde me arrepienta.

—No la tomes con Sakurai-san —Narumi miró a su madre con rencor.

—Vete ahora mismo —le insistió tu madre—. No voy a consentir que me quites ahora también a Kita —la mujer se acercó a Narumi y comenzó a golpearle en el pecho con el dedo índice a medida que continuaba hablando—. Tú eres la que más daño a causado a esta familia, la única que quiere destruir todo lo que su padre ha conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Kita para absolutamente nada.

—Yo lo siento más que nadie —susurró Narumi. Su voz temblaba.

—¿De qué sirve que lo sientas? El mal está ya hecho. Te dijo que se encontraba mal y le ignoraste —su rostro cambió de expresión y miró a su propia hija con desprecio—. No te reconozco como mi propia hija. Eres un monstruo.

—Oiga, ¡ya está bien!

—Bokuto, cállate —pronunció Anri entre dientes, tirando de él.

—No me voy a callar, Hanazawa. No cuando están humillando a Matsuyama.

—Pues deberías callarte, joven. ¿Quién eres tú? —Matsuyama Mai le miró de arriba abajo hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron rápidamente a Akaashi— No me sorprende encontrarte aquí también. Son fascinantes las compañías que frecuenta mi hija. Quiero que os marchéis de aquí o avisaré a seguridad.

—No se preocupe, nos marcharemos en seguida —Akaashi hizo una reverencia respetuosa. No conocía mucho a la madre de Matsuyama, pero lo poco que había coincidido con ella le había hecho entender rápidamente que no era alguien a quien llevar la contraria.

—¡Matsuyama! —Bokuto permaneció firme en su sitio— Matsuyama, mírame porque te estoy hablando a ti.

Narumi se giró para mirarle. Aunque no estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cristalinos. Su mejilla derecha estaba roja e hinchada, los largos dedos de su madre tatuados en su suave y blanquecina piel. Bokuto apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¿Tú quieres que nos vayamos? —la chica apretó los labios en una fina línea, así que Bokuto insistió— ¿Quieres que nosotros nos vayamos? Porque si no quieres, nos quedaremos contigo el tiempo que haga falta. Me da igual lo que diga esa señora.

—¿¡Pero quién demonios te has creído que eres!?

—No estoy hablando con usted —replicó Bokuto sin ni siquiera mirarla, sus ojos seguían puestos Narumi—, estoy hablando _su_ hija.

Narumi no pronunció ninguna palabra en voz alta. Sin embargo, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza que Bokuto interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa, así que el chico se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. No había más que decir. Si Narumi no quería que se fueran, entonces no se irían.

Akaashi suspiró, dejando por imposible a su capitán y se apoyó también en la pared, a su lado. Aún tenían tiempo hasta que empezara el entrenamiento.

—Esto es vergonzoso —Matsuyama Mai frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué clase de educación dan a los niños de hoy en día? Sus padres han criado a unos salvajes. ¿Dónde demonios está mi marido cuando se le necesita? —le preguntó a Sakurai-san.

—El señor está en Hakkone. Ha cogido el primer Shinkansen que ha podido. No creo que tarde en llegar.

Bokuto volvió a abrir la boca para replicar, porque no iba a consentir que se metieran con la educación que le habían dado sus padres, aunque lo estuviera diciendo la madre de su amiga. No obstante, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y un médico salió al pasillo. El ambiente debía de estar muy tenso, pero, aun así, el hombre sonrió.

—Está ya despierto, así que podéis entrar a verle —la madre de Narumi dio un paso al frente, peor el médico levantó un momento la mano para añadir algo más—. Quiere ver a su hermana. Es lo primero que me ha dicho.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Narumi. La chica parecía desconcertada, lo que hizo sonreír a Akaashi, Anri y Bokuto. Anri dio un pequeño empujoncito a su mejor amiga para que se moviera.

—¿Eres tú? —le preguntó el doctor— Pasa. Está desenado verte. No ha dejado de repetírmelo mientras le examinaba. Tranquila, se pondrá bien pronto. Nos ha dado un buen susto, pero ya está mejor.

Narumi jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Bokuto no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la madre de la chica y sonreír con satisfacción, gesto que, claramente, la mujer no aprobó en absoluto, cosa que a él le daba exactamente igual.

En cuanto Narumi se asomó a la puerta de la habitación, su hermano, pálido y ojeroso, le sonrió desde la cama. La muchacha acabó con la distancia que le separaba de la cama en un par de zancadas y abrazó a su hermano pequeño con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar de forma sonora. Akaashi y Anri se apoyaron en el quicio de la puerta, sonrientes al ver cómo Kita acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su hermana mayor, dejando que ésta se desahogara todo lo que necesitara.

—Perdóname —no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez entre sollozos.

—Nee-san, lo siento —dijo finalmente el niño. Narumi levantó la vista para mirarle con sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, resaltando ligeramente pequeños puntitos de verde que se escondían en sus ojos marrones.

—No. No. Es culpa mía —Narumi sostuvo el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos—. Tenía que haberte hecho caso. Podía haber sido peor.

Kita emitió una leve risa y negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa porque siempre te estoy diciendo que no quiero ir a la escuela y pongo de excusa cualquier tontería. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Eres idiota —Narumi se inclinó sobre su hermano y le besó en el pelo.

—Seguro que mamá está enfadada —susurró el niño.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿vale? Ahora tienes que descansar —pasó su mano por el pelo de su hermano, intentando arreglarle los mechones de cabello rebelde.

Kita posó momentáneamente sus ojos sobre Akaashi y Anri. Sin que Narumi lo viera, el pequeño movió los labios pronunciando un 'gracias'. Los dos sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza levemente. No era necesario agradecer nada porque, precisamente, para eso estaban, para estar con Narumi cuando hiciera falta. Los dos interpretaron también, ese gesto, como una señal de que deseaban estar a solas, así que Akaashi y Anri se giraron y cerraron la puerta para dar a los dos hermanos más intimidad. Esperaban que Matsuyama Mai se enfrentara a ellos, pero, cuando se giraron, descubrieron que Matsuyama Eiji estaba también allí ya. El hombre tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro de su esposa y, aunque ésta seguía pareciendo enfadada, la presencia de su marido parecía haberla calmado.

—Gracias por acompañar a Narumi, Akaashi-kun, Hanazawa-san.

—No hay de qué —los dos hicieron una reverencia.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya —le informó Akaashi—. Es un placer volver a verle.

—Lo mismo digo, joven. Mi hija necesita a gente como vosotros a su lado.

Anri y Akaashi volvieron a hacer una reverencia para despedirse y emprendieron su marcha por el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

Justo al mostrador de la zona de pediatría, les esperaba el mismo hombre trajeado que los había recogido en la escuela.

—El señor me ha pedido que los lleve donde necesiten —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿desean ir a sus casas?

—A la escuela está bien —respondió Anri mirando a Akaashi, quien asintió.

—Bien, pues si me acompañan…

—Un momento —Anri frunció el ceño—, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido Bokuto?

—Sí, yo también he notado su ausencia.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor hasta que unos segundos después captaron su figura por el pasillo. Cuando los vio, el chico les hizo un gesto con la mano lleno de entusiasmo y corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Y Matsuyama?

—Con su hermano. Ha pasado a verle.

—Cuánto me alegro —sonrió.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Anri frunció el ceño— De repente te has esfumado.

—Es que he visto esto —el chico les tendió un cartel.

Anri lo cogió y Akaashi se acercó a la chica para leer por encima de su hombro de qué se trataba. Era una especie de teatrillo que realizarían en la planta de pediatría de ese hospital.

—¿Y?

—Es este fin de semana.

—¿Y?

—Pues que he escuchado por casualidad a una enfermera hablando en la habitación de al lado. Le estaba diciendo al niño que está en esa habitación que al final no se puede celebrar porque los actores no pueden venir, así que le he dicho que nosotros podíamos hacerlo.

Akaashi y Anri permanecieron en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que Bokuto les acababa de decir.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —Anri elevó la voz más de lo que pretendía, ignorando que se encontraban en un hospital. Una enfermera le llamó la atención y la chica se disculpó.

—Tenías que habernos consultado.

—Será divertido, ¿no? Son cuatro actores y nosotros somos cuatro, es decir, nosotros tres y Matsuyama.

—Tú estás fatal de la cabeza —le espetó Anri—. ¿Desde cuándo somos actores?

—¡Vamos a hacerlo por los niños! No os imagináis lo contentos que se han puesto. La enfermera ha sido muy simpática y me lo ha estado explicando todo —Bokuto les mostró una llave—. Ya está todo hablado y me han dado la llave de la habitación en la que están todos los materiales. ¡Va a ser la caña!

Akaashi y Anri intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Los ojos de Bokuto brillaban de la emoción. No es que actuar para unos niños fuera su plan ideal de fin de semana, pero ahora que el chico se había comprometido con el hospital se veían en la obligación de ayudar. No iban a darles la espalda y menos a todos esos pequeños que tenían que pasar días y días en aquel lugar.

Finalmente, los dos suspiraron con resignación. Suponían que no les quedaba de otra. Iban a hacer sus primeros pinitos como actores.

* * *

 _"Todo va, todo vuelve, la rueda de la existencia gira eternamente. Todo muere, todo vuelve a florecer, el ciclo de la existencia prosigue eternamente. Todo se quiebra, todo vuelve a recomponerse; eternamente se va construyendo el edificio del ser"_  
 **— Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

 **˜ ¡Nos leemos!**


	22. Lo inesperado

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo y, encima, es bastante larguito. Tiene más de 6000 palabras. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 21**  
Lo inesperado

Bokuto se apoyó en la puerta del aula y se cruzó de brazos. La suave luz del sol se filtraba a través de los cristales del aula, resaltando la delgada figura de Matsuyama mientras terminaba de barrer.

—¿Entonces está ya mejor?

—Sí. Solo ha necesitado estar dos días en el hospital. Puede hacer vida normal en seguida, pero hemos preferido que se quede hoy en casa.

—Me alegro —Bokuto sonrió—. Me habría gustado conocerlo.

—No lo conociste porque no quisiste —Narumi le miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja—. No fui yo la que se fue por ahí para meter a sus amigos en un teatrillo sin consultarles.

Bokuto emitió una sonora carcajada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me lo vais a estar echando en cara?

—El que haga falta.

—Pero ¿y las caras de felicidad que tendrán esos niños, eh?

—No me intentes comprar con eso —bromeó Narumi. La chica guardó la escoba y el recogedor en el armario de la clase y se giró para mirar a Bokuto—. ¿Querías algo?

—¿Por qué iba a querer algo?

—Porque me has estado observando limpiar desde hace un buen rato. Algo querrás.

—¿No puedo hacerte simplemente compañía?

A aquella pregunta de Bokuto le siguió un extenso silencio. Narumi se cruzó de brazos mientras le escrutaba con la mirada, atravesándole con sus grandes y redondos ojos castaños. Finalmente, el chico cedió y emitió un gruñido. Bokuto se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo ligeramente

—¡Está bien! ¡Sí! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —terminó por confesar.

—Lo sabía —Narumi sonrió triunfante. La muchacha se acercó a su mesa y cogió su bolsa.

—No es justo —gimió Bokuto.

—Ya, ya —Narumi se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro— ¿Y bien?

—Bueno... Yo... —se aclaró la garganta.

—Ve al grano, Bokuto-san.

—Necesito que me ayudes con el inglés —pronunció a toda velocidad.

—¿Y ya está?

—¿Qué más quieres?

—No sé —Narumi se encogió de hombros—. Estabas tan preocupado que pensaba que sería algo más serio.

—Necesito que me ayudes a redactar mis cartas de presentación para varias universidades. Tienen que ser inglés y ando un poco perdido —se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—¿Te has decantado ya por una universidad?

—Aún no. Mi tutor me ha dicho que pruebe a hacer varias entrevistas y, de ahí, que ya elija qué opción me conviene más, pero para que me citen a esas entrevistas antes debo elaborar una carta de presentación. Según mi tutor, es muy importante porque es la imagen que van a tener de cara a la entrevista. Así que necesito que me ayudes, no solo en inglés, sino también sobre lo que voy a poner. Eres más seria que yo para estas cosas —se encogió de hombros—, supongo.

—Claro. No hay problema —Narumi comenzó a caminar por el pasillo junto a Bokuto—. ¿Para cuándo necesitas tenerlas?

—Pues te vas a reír porque es para mañana.

Narumi se detuvo y fulminó con la mirada a Bokuto, quien sonrió con inocencia.

—¿¡Para mañana!?

—Es que me daba vergüenza pedírtelo y he estado entrenando mucho, pero ahora el entrenador Yamiji no me deja volver a los entrenamientos hasta que no lo haga.

—Eres de lo que no hay —Narumi suspiró con resignación—. ¿Eres consciente de que siempre tengo que cambiar mis planes por ti?

—Perdón, perdón —Bokuto juntó ambas manos, suplicante.

—Está bien. Iremos a mi casa.

—¿¡A tu casa!?

—Sí. ¿Hay algún problema por eso? —Narumi miró por encima del hombro.

—N-No. ¡No! De hecho, mejor. Si estuviéramos en mi casa mi madre entraría cada cinco minutos para decirnos si queremos algo de comer y beber. Por no decir que, al ser tú una chica, me obligaría a tener la puerta abierta...

—¿A cuántas chicas has llevado a casa para estar tan seguro de que tu madre te obligaría a tener la puerta abierta?

—¿Qué? —Bokuto miró a Narumi horrorizado. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente. No es que hubiera llevado a muchas chicas a su casa. En realidad, no había llevado nunca a ninguna, pero se imaginaba que así sería cómo su madre reaccionaría.

—Bokuto-san, no tienes que responderme a eso —Narumi rio.

—A-Ah —Bokuto rio de forma nerviosa.

—En serio, puedes relajarte. Es solo una casa.

 _¿Solo una casa? ¡Y una leche!_

Eso fue lo que pensó Bokuto cuando el chófer de Matsuyama los dejó frente a la verja de su casa. Solo la había acompañado una vez a su casa y se había quedado fuera, pero, cuando la chica abrió la puerta que rodeaba el muro que protegía a la vivienda de miradas indiscretas, un inmenso jardín se extendía hacia el frente hasta que, al fondo de un camino empedrado, estaba la mansión de los Matsuyama, una casa de dos plantas y buhardilla de paredes de color blanco y tejado negro. El enorme portón de entrada estaba flaqueado por dos imponentes columnas, una a cada lado, y se encontraba en lo alto de unos escalones. Al meter Narumi la llave, ésta hizo un chasquido. Empujó levemente la puerta y ésta se abrió, invitando a Bokuto a pasar.

Por dentro, la casa era tan impresionante como Bokuto se la imaginaba. La entrada era, posiblemente, tan grande como toda la planta baja de su modesta casa. En el centro había una enorme escalera de mármol que subía hasta el segundo piso y cuyo pasamanos de hierro forjado dibujaba diversas formas. Los escasos muebles que había en la entrada eran elegantes y clásicos, dejando el protagonismo a un majestuoso espejo de marco dorado que presidía la pared de la derecha.

—Puedes dejar los zapatos ahí —Narumi le señaló un pequeño armario al final de la entrada.

—¿Tú no te los quitas?

—No. No tenemos esa costumbre, no al menos en esta casa. Arriba en mi habitación tengo unas zapatillas, pero imagino que tú estarás más cómodo si te quitas los zapatos.

—No, está bien. Si no te los quitas, yo tampoco.

—Como quieras —Narumi se encogió de hombros—. Ven, es por aquí.

Bokuto siguió a Narumi escaleras arriba. El ancho del pasillo de la segunda planta le pareció también impresionante. Había varias puertas a lo largo del mismo, pero a la izquierda, al fondo, estaba la puerta que se correspondía a la habitación de la chica.

Cuando Narumi abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar, Bokuto se sintió un poco dubitativo porque aquella era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de una chica y, en cierto modo, tenía la impresión de que era como si estuviera asaltando la intimidad de Matsuyama.

—Tu habitación es enorme —murmuró el chico mientras observaba ensimismado el dormitorio.

La cama de Narumi se encontraba a la derecha y, fácilmente, podían dormir dos personas en ella sin molestarse lo más absoluto. Tenía un dosel de color blanco, casi transparente. Justo en frente de la puerta, un enorme ventanal ocupaba toda la pared, pero las cortinas estaban ligeramente corridas para que no entrara el agobiante sol de verano. Junto a ese ventanal estaba el escritorio, todo perfectamente ordenado. Sobre él, colgado en la pared, había un corcho con fotos. A la izquierda, había estanterías con libros y numerosos cuadros colaban de las paredes. Era una habitación sobria, pero, definitivamente, era la clase de habitación que Bokuto esperaba de una chica como Matsuyama Narumi.

—Bien, siéntate —le indicó Narumi.

El chico tomó asiento en el escritorio. Al hacerlo, Bokuto captó en una de las fotos a un joven de cabello castaño. _¿Es ese...?_

—A ver, déjame ver de qué universidades tienes ofertas.

—Ah, sí —Bokuto dio un leve respingo y rebuscó en su bolsa—. Ten.

Narumi echó un vistazo a las hojas que Bokuto le entregó.

—La mayoría son muy buenas universidades. Estoy impresionada. No sabía que eras tan buen jugador de volleyball. Todos te quieren en su equipo.

—Lo sabrías si vinieras a vernos.

—Y te prometí que lo haría —Narumi rio—. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Más te vale, Matsuyama —Bokuto le señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria y Narumi le sacó la lengua.

—Bueno, vayamos a lo que nos importa hoy —la expresión de Matsuyama cambió de repente. Estaba completamente seria—. Para escribir esta clase de cartas lo que necesitas es saber cosas sobre estas universidades —Bokuto miró a Narumi completamente en blanco—. Y, por supuesto, no te has molestado ni en mirarlo —suspiró—. No importa. Has acudido a la persona indicada. Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar sobre ti, hazlo de forma sincera. Déjales claro tu objetivo, qué es lo que esperas de tu experiencia universitaria y, sobre todo, de ti. Céntrate en resaltar tus puntos fuertes y concluye mostrando interés y valorando esta oportunidad que te otorgan. No te cierres en ningún momento ninguna puerta. Ellos han contactado contigo y, evidentemente, querrán esa entrevista para conocerte mejor, escúchales qué tienen que ofrecerte y elige después. Tienes tiempo aún.

—Eres impresionante, Matsuyama.

—Ya me lo agradecerás después, cuando vayas a una buena universidad —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Bien, el inglés es importante, necesitas tener buen nivel. Yo te puedo ayudar a redactar, pero igualmente te tienes que poner las pilas, ¿de acuerdo? —Bokuto asintió con determinación.

Redactar aquellas cartas fue más complicado de lo que Bokuto creía y Narumi tuvo que armarse de paciencia. El chico se distraía fácilmente y se rendía rápido, pues, en cuanto algo no le salía como quería, renunciaba y Narumi tenía que animarle para que volviera a intentarlo.

Bokuto era como un niño pequeño. A esa conclusión llegó Narumi. Era bastante complicado de llevar y suponía que, cuando Akaashi siempre le decía que su capitán era difícil, se refería a eso.

Bokuto observó con impaciencia a Narumi mientras terminaba de revisar la última carta que había escrito. La chica clavó sus ojos en el as y, finalmente, asintió y sonrió. Bokuto suspiró de alivio y se estiró en la silla, intentando destensar sus músculos. Su estómago, entonces, rugió, recordando en ese momento que se moría de hambre tras rebanarse los sesos en escribir todas aquellas cartas.

—Parece que tienes hambre —Narumi emitió una leve risita—. Es pronto aún —añadió, consultando la hora—. ¿Te apetece algo de comer? Puedo preparar galletas.

—No hace falta que te molestes.

—Tengo la masa hecha ya. No es ninguna molestia y me dijiste la última vez que apenas las probaste porque se las comieron los del equipo.

—Sí, es verdad —Bokuto rechinó los dientes, recordando aquel momento.

Bokuto siguió a Narumi hasta la cocina, que se encontraba en la planta de abajo. La habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa, era de un tamaño absurdamente enorme. Los muebles de cocina se extendían a lo largo de una pared. Había una isla en el centro y, a un lado, una mesa de madera con varias sillas.

—Buenas tardes, Sakurai-san —saludó la chica a una mujer que Bokuto recordó inmediatamente del hospital.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. No sabía que estaba ya en casa.

—Llegué hace un buen rato. ¿Estás preparando la cena?

—Iba a empezar en seguida.

—Quería hacer unas galletas. Quedaba masa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se la guardé en la nevera. En el segundo estante.

—Genial —Narumi abrió la nevera y sacó un bol—. Oh, por cierto, él es Bokuto Kōtarō-san.

—Sí, le recuerdo del hospital. Es un placer conocerle —la mujer hizo una reverencia.

—¡Igualmente! —Bokuto le devolvió el saludo con efusividad.

—Ella es Sakurai Ume. Es algo así como nuestra niñera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Matsuyama?

—No, no hace falta. Tú siéntate —Narumi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bokuto y le guio hasta una silla donde le obligó a tomar asiento—. Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres, Bokuto-san. ¿Hay algún problema? —la chica se dirigió a Sakurai-san.

—Ninguno, señorita. Hoy estamos solo los tres.

—Fantástico entonces —replicó la muchacha, dando forma a la masa tras colocarse un delantal.

Bokuto la observó hacer. Los pequeños y finos dedos de Narumi trabajaban a destajo para dar forma a las galletas con moldes y, en unos minutos, estuvieron listas para ser metidas al horno una vez lo hubiera precalentado durante unos minutos.

—Sakurai-san, ¿por qué no tomas las medidas de Bokuto-san? Seguro que su traje necesita arreglos.

—Tiene razón.

La mujer abandonó unos instantes la habitación para volver con el traje que Bokuto llevaría en el pequeño teatrillo que realizarían en el hospital para los niños. Tras ir a recoger algunos materiales, Naurmi se había llevado la ropa para que la mujer la arreglara. Sakurai-san le pidió entonces a Bokuto que se lo probara y estuvo ajustando con alfileres la tela sobrante en los costados.

—¿Habéis hecho lo mismo con todos? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—Sí. Bueno, Akaashi-san no ha hecho falta que viniera. Le pedimos las medidas al sastre de mi padre, que fue quien diseño su traje en la cena.

—Tampoco hace falta que queden perfectos —Bokuto se miró. La tela estaba ahora muy ajustada.

—No serías un superhéroe en condiciones si te sobrara tela por todos lados, ¿no crees?

Bokuto sonrió. Una vez Sakurai-san hubo terminado de ponerle alfileres, se cambió de nuevo y regresó a la cocina. Narumi tomó entonces asiento junto a él y, mientras esperaban a que se hicieran, los dos charlaron tranquilamente hasta que el dulce aroma de la masa cocinada impregnó gran parte de la casa, lo que, a su vez, hizo de llamada para el pequeño Kita.

—¡Estás haciendo galletas! —el niño entró en la cocina y corrió hacia el horno— ¡Qué ricas!

—Pero primero la cena —le advirtió su hermana.

—Jo... —Kita se giró hacia ella, haciendo un puchero y fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Bokuto. El niño frunció el ceño ligeramente y le miró de arriba a abajo.

—Kita, él es Bokuto Kōtarō -san.

—¡Hey! —Bokuto le saludó con la mano— Encantado.

Kita enarcó una ceja.

—Ya. Lo mismo digo.

—¿Crees que esa es una presentación adecuada? —Narumi puso los brazos en jarras.

—No sé —el niño se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es este tipo tu novio? —el niño hizo una mueca y señaló con el pulgar a Bokuto.

—No, no lo es. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Nunca traes chicos a casa.

—Traje a Akaashi-san.

—Pero es distinto. Akaashi es tu joven talento.

—¿Cómo que Akaashi? ¿Qué es esa confianza?

—Ay, qué pesada eres —Kita rodó los ojos.

—Creo que mejor me voy... —Bokuto sonrió con nerviosismo y se apoyó en la mesa para ponerse en pie.

—Tú te quedas ahí —Narumi le señaló con el dedo, a lo que el chico obedeció de inmediato—. Bokuto-san es un amigo, Kita —le explicó—. Él me ha ayudado mucho y ahora yo le estoy ayudando con sus cartas de presentación para la universidad. Tiene que redactarlas en inglés.

—¿Es él al que le hiciste las galletas? —Kita entrecerró los ojos observando con cautela a Bokuto, como si no se fiara de él.

—Sí, es él —Narumi emitió una risita—, pero sus compañeros del equipo de volleyball se las comieron todas y apenas las probó. Por eso le he hecho nuevas.

—¿Juegas al volleyball? —Kita enarcó ambas cejas, ligeramente impresionado— Akaashi- —el niño se percató de que su hermana le estaba fulminando con la mirada y se autocorrigió— Akaashi-san también. ¿Eso quiere decir que sois compañeros?

—Por supuesto —Bokuto se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado, haciéndose el interesante—. De hecho, soy el capitán.

—¿En serio? —Kita hizo una mueca— No tienes pinta de ser muy de fiar.

—¡Kita! —Narumi no daba crédito a lo grosero que estaba siendo su hermano. Con Akaashi se había mostrado muy amigable. Bokuto, en cambio, sentía cómo el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

—Que no lo digo por meterme con él —se defendió el pequeño—. Es solo una valoración.

—Pues no valores más, monstruito —pronunció Narumi mientras revolvía el cabello de su hermano y éste le sacaba la lengua.

Aquel gesto, inconscientemente, hizo sonreír a Bokuto. Después de lo que había sucedido hacía un par de días, se alegraba de ver que la dinámica entre ambos hermanos parecía seguir intacta.

Los tres pusieron la mesa. Resultaba curioso cómo, a pesar de no estar sus padres presentes, el ambiente que se respiraba en la cocina de aquella casa fuera tan familiar. Sakurai-san ultimaba la comida mientras Narumi y Kita colocaban vasos y platos entre conversaciones distendidas y risas. Incluso la mujer, que se trataba de una mera empleada (o, al menos, eso parecía), se sentó en la mesa con ellos.

—¿A qué universidad vas a ir? —quiso saber Kita.

—Mmmm... —Pensó Bokuto tras meterse a la boca un trozo de ternera— No lo sé aún. Tu hermana me ha dicho que no me cierre ninguna puerta.

—Has hecho bien entonces en acudir a mi hermana. Se le dan muy bien las cosas serias.

—Sí, ¿verdad? ¡Se comporta como una adulta!

—Demasiado a veces, diría yo —Narumi fulminó de nuevo a su hermano con la mirada—. Es broma, es broma. Joe, cómo estás hoy... No se puede decir nada, nee-chan.

Kita le preguntó muchas cosas a Bokuto: a qué curso iba, cuántos hermanos tenía, si ese color de pelo era natural o qué otras cosas hacía aparte de jugar al volleyball. El capitán de Fukurodani le respondió de la forma más honesta posible y se dio cuenta de que, aunque acababa de conocer a aquellas personas, la atmósfera era agradable y se sentía muy a gusto con ellas. Eran abiertas, agradables y acogedoras.

Tal y como las de ese día, las galletas que Narumi había preparado estaban riquísimas. Las comieron de postre, sentados en la cocina mientras escuchaban a Kita contarles cosas sobre la escuela, cómo algunos compañeros le habían ido a visitar y le habían entregado una pila de deberes que había estado haciendo todo el día.

El sonido de unos tacones interrumpió su conversación. Bokuto notó que Narumi en seguida se ponía tensa. La chica miró a una Sakurai-san que se levantó inmediatamente y se colocó el delantal, comenzando a recoger. Unos segundos después, Matsuyama Mai entró en la cocina. Lucía unos pantalones largos, sueltos, de color morado, una blusa sin mangas de color crema y unas sandalias negras de tacón. Al notar la presencia de Bokuto, la mujer dejó caer sus párpados con indiferencia e, igualmente, tomó asiento en la mesa. Se cruzó de piernas y aprovechó para colocarse un mechón de su cabello rubio tras la oreja, la pulsera de oro en su muñeca tintineando.

Sakurai-san colocó un plato de comida frente a ella. Todos la observaban con detenimiento, pero eso no pareció importar a Matsuyama Mai, que tomó unos palillos y comenzó a comer a pequeños bocados.

—¿Por qué estás comiendo eso? —preguntó finalmente a Kita sin apartar de él su mirada inquisitoria.

—Solo he comido unas pocas.

—Te han operado hace tres días.

—Estoy bien, mamá. El médico dijo que puedo hacer vida normal. Mañana vuelvo a la escuela —el niño sonrió, pero aquel gesto no provocó ninguna reacción en su madre, que seguía fría como el hielo.

Matsuyama Mai usó sus finos dedos para apartar el plato. Apenas se había comido la mitad del contenido. En cuanto hizo eso, Sakurai-san apartó rápidamente el plato y puso frente a ella una taza de café solo, humeante. La mujer cogió un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió usando un elegante mechero bañado en oro.

—¿Desde cuándo se invita a esta casa a cualquiera?

Su tono de voz era ponzoñoso. Bokuto apretó sus labios formando una fina línea. No esperaba que la madre de Matsuyama no se acordara de él, pero, desde que había entrado por la puerta de la cocina, no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada. Era como si no existiera para ella. Mejor para Bokuto, pero no le gustaba que empleara aquel tono con su hija.

—Sabes que en esta familia se tienen reglas muy estrictas, pero es evidente que a ti te da igual —dio una calada y expulsó el humo con lentitud.

—Creo que es hora de irme, Matsuyama —Bokuto se incorporó. No quería meter en problemas a la chica—. Mañana tenemos clase.

—Está bien. Avisaré a mi chófer —la muchacha le imitó, ignorando por completo a su madre—. ¿Tienes tus cosas arriba?

—Sí. ¿Te importa que suba a por ellas? Están en tu habitación.

—No, está bien —Narumi sonrió—. Voy avisando al chófer. Tú sube.

Bokuto hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento antes de salir de la cocina. No aguantaba ni un minuto más en esa habitación con la presencia dañina de aquella mujer. ¿Sería así también el padre de Matsuyama? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Si era tan terrorífico como ella, tenía que ser un infierno tener unos padres así.

Cuando Bokuto subió a la habitación de Narumi, se puso su chaqueta del uniforme y recogió su bolsa para colgársela al hombro. La había dejado apoyada en una de las patas del escritorio y, al incorporarse, su atención fue captada de nuevo por las fotos que había en aquel corcho colgado en la pared.

Bokuto se acercó para observarlas mejor. En una de las esquinas había la foto de un bebé regordete. _Ese debe ser Kita_ , pensó. En otra foto, salían dos niñas, una con el cabello corto negro y la otra con el cabello a la altura del mentón y el flequillo recogido hacia atrás en un lazo de color blanco. Las identificó como Hanazawa y Matsuyama. En esa foto, Hanazawa soplaba una tarta de cumpleaños mientras Matsuyama sonreía observando a su amiga. También había una foto de ellas más reciente. La calidad de la imagen era algo peor, así que supuso que estaría tomada con un móvil. Las dos sonreían haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

Había otras muchas fotos más. En una salía Narumi de pequeña junto a dos ancianos y un hombre que supuso que sería su padre y al que la chica, físicamente, no es que se parecerá demasiado. Tenía otra foto que debía de ser más o menos de la misma época y en la que posaba con dos niños de diferente edad. Matsuyama permanecía agachada de cuclillas. A su lado, un niño de cabello negro rapado, piel morena y enorme sonrisa sin sus paletas de leche sostenía un pez casi tan grande como él. _¿Será este Nakahara?_ , pensó. Según Akaashi, se conocían desde que eran pequeños y los padres de ambos eran socios. Una carcajada escapó la garganta del as. _¡Cómo ha cambiado!_ De pie, en cambio, en esa misma imagen, salía un niño más mayor, pero, en vez de mirar a cámara miraba para otro lado, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Ese, definitivamente, tenía que ser Matsuyama Horaru.

Lentamente, los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron de par en par. En una de aquellas fotos, Matsuyama posaba en un escenario. Lucía un vestido largo de color rosa, ajustado aún a un cuerpo sin formas. Su pelo castaño claro estaba suelto y caía hasta rozar sus hombros al descubierto por unos tirantes finos. Sonreía mientras sostenía el enorme trofeo del recital nacional de música y el joven que había a su lado también sonreía. Aquel chico parecía delgado y alto. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, con las puntas peinadas ligeramente hacia fuera. Aunque no mostraba una sonrisa tan amplia como su hermana, Matsuyama Horaru mostraba todos sus perfectamente alineados y blancos dientes. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y eran de un verde tan intenso que dejó a Bokuto con la boca abierta. Hanazawa ya le había dicho que el hermano de Matsuyama poseía una belleza arrebatadora, pero no se imaginaba que fuera de tal manera. Le parecía un modelo salido de una revista. Y, aunque poseía un tono de piel incluso más pálido que el de su hermana, lucía, desde luego, un aspecto mucho más saludable que el que Bokuto le había visto hacía varios días.

¿Cómo era posible que un cuerpo pudiera llegar a deteriorarse tanto? Matsuyama Horaru era un chico normal que no se parecía en nada al que Bokuto había conocido en aquella cama de ese centro especializado. El brillo de su pelo se había perdido, su cara se había vuelto angulosa y se marcaban sus pómulos, tenía los labios secos y aquella elegante presencia que tenía en las fotos había desaparecido.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Mi hermana te espera abajo.

Bokuto dio un respingo. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron al instante. Kita le observaba desde la puerta, escrutándole nuevamente con la mirada.

—S-Sí. ¡Ya voy!

Bokuto se ajustó su bolsa al hombro. Cruzó la habitación y, al atravesar la puerta y enfilar el pasillo, Kita pronunció unas palabras que le helaron la sangre.

—Te ha llevado a verlo, ¿verdad?

Bokuto palideció. El chico miró por encima de su hombro. Kita, que permanecía todavía mirando a la habitación, se giró para clavar sus ojos marrones oscuros sobre un Bokuto que tragó saliva. Aquel niño tenía solo diez años y tenía también un lado terrorífico. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquella familia?

—No hace falta que respondas. Se te ve en la cara —añadió Kita.

Bokuto continuó su camino y enfiló las escaleras. Kita, inmóvil en el pasillo, le observó marchar, pero Bokuto no captó su sonrisa de medio lado. Posiblemente, Bokuto no lo sabía, pero su hermana no solía hablar de Horaru a todo el mundo.

Cuando Bokuto bajó, Narumi le esperaba en la puerta. La chica le entregó una fiambrera de plástico que contenía el resto de galletas que no se habían comido.

* * *

—En serio, estoy ridícula.

—No es para tanto, Hanazawa-san —comentó Akaashi.

—Estos trajes tan ajustados no pueden favorecer a nadie y encima el mío es el amarillo. Me sienta fatal.

—Fuiste tú la que lo eligió —le recordó Narumi—. Según tú, odias el rosa y estás harta de los clichés.

—Eso y que quería el rojo.

—¡Pero el rojo es mío! —intervino Bokuto. El chico puso los brazos en jarras y sacó pecho, adoptando pose de superhéroe.

—¿Por qué tenías que tenerlo tú?

—Porque el rojo es el color del líder del grupo —respondió Bokuto a Anri como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Buah, eso es una chorrada. Además, ¿quién te ha dado a ti el papel del líder?

—Lo mejor es dejarlos —suspiró Akaashi, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Narumi para que solo ésta lo escuchara. Bokuto y Anri seguían enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido—. Pueden tirarse así todo el día si hace falta.

Narumi emitió una leve risita.

—Vaya, sois un grupo muy animado –comentó una de las enfermeras que les estaba ayudando a prepararse.

Tras un par de días para aprenderse el guion, el fin de semana tenían su compromiso con los niños del hospital. A excepción de Bokuto, ninguno tenía muy claro que fuera a salir bien, así que esperaban poder salir del paso sin hacer el ridículo más de lo necesario y sin tener en cuenta aquellos trajes ajustados que llevaban.

—¿¡Pero qué hace ese aquí!? —gritó Bokuto de repente al asomarse por una rendija de la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que esperaban a que les avisaran de que ya podían salir.

Akaashi se acercó a echar un vistazo.

—Oh —el colocador parecía sorprendido también, por lo que Narumi y Anri intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto—. ¿Has hablado últimamente con Kuroo-san?

—¡Sabes que siempre hablamos! ¡Ah! ¡Está también Kenma!

—Y se lo has dicho.

—¡No, no se lo he dicho! ¡Estaría metiéndose conmigo por esto toda la vida!

—¿Quién demonios es ese tal Kuroo? —preguntó Anri.

—Es el capitán del equipo de volleyball de Nekoma —respondió Akaashi.

—¿Sois amigos? —quiso saber Narumi.

—Algo así —Akaashi se encogió de hombros—. Somos dos equipos de Tokyo, así que siempre solemos enfrentarnos en fases clasificatorias y en verano asistimos juntos al campamento de entrenamiento que realiza la Academia Shinzen.

—Bueno, da igual —Bokuto se cruzó de brazos—. Que ese estúpido gato diga lo que quiera. ¡Vamos a hacerlo bien!

—¿Gato? —dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Es el símbolo de Nekoma —les explicó Akaashi.

—Ah.

Al salir a hacer su papel, Bokuto intentó olvidarse de que Kuroo estaba allí y fue mucho más fácil gracias a lo participativos que estuvieron todos los niños. Habían tenido muy poco tiempo para prepararlo y cada dos por tres se les olvidaba una parte del guion, eran capaces de, juntos, improvisar y salir más o menos del paso. Los adultos seguramente sí notaron toda aquella cantidad de errores, pero los niños, en cambio, estaban tan encantados y metidos en la historia que no se percataron de nada o, al menos, no les importaba en absoluto.

Al acabar, muchos de los niños quisieron fotos con ellos, aunque el que acaparó la mayor atención fue Bokuto, seguramente porque era más ruidoso y, por lo tanto, captaba más la atención.

—Eres un superhéroe de verdad, Bokuto-san —comentó Narumi cuando el chico se acercó finalmente a ellos para cambiarse. Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron de la emoción.

—No le digas eso, Naru-chan, que encima se lo va a creer —comentó Anri, haciendo sonreír a Akaashi.

 _Click_

—Pues yo le encuentro arrebatador.

El capitán del equipo de volleyball de Nekoma sonreía de forma burlona mientras aún sostenía su teléfono móvil tras hacer una foto a traición a Bokuto.

—¡Borra eso, Kuroo!

—De eso nada. ¿Sabes la de provecho que le puedo sacar a esto? Estás ridículo con ese traje tan apretado —Kuroo soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Veis? Os lo dije —murmuró Anri a Akaashi y Narumi—. Estamos ridículos con esta ropa.

—¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de esto? –le preguntó Bokuto.

—Tengo mis contactos —respondió Kuroo sonriendo de medio lado, haciéndose el interesante.

—En realidad mi madre es enfermera. Trabaja en este hospital y nos lo dijo —replicó Kenma sin apartar sus ojos de su teléfono móvil.

—Muchas gracias, Kenma —pronunció Kuroo con ironía y se cruzó de brazos.

—De nada.

—Pero, oye, vuestro paripé le ha encantado a Kenma porque no ha sacado su teléfono ni una sola vez. Eso tiene mucho mérito.

—Me gustan los superhéroes –el chico les dedicó una breve mirada. Sus ojos brillaron brevemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. _¡Es adorable!_ , pensó Narumi al verle tan emocionado simplemente por pensar en superhéroes.

—Me alegro de que os gustara —Akaashi hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sin embargo, la atención de Kuroo hacía tiempo que no estaba ni en él ni en Bokuto.

—Oye, ¿no vais a presentarme a vuestras amigas? —Kuroo se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, lleno de curiosidad.

—¡Para el carro! —Bokuto se colocó rápidamente frente a Narumi. Aquel gesto, inconsciente para Bokuto, no pasó desapercibido para un Kuroo que ya se relamía de lo mucho que iba a disfrutar molestando al capitán de Fukurodani.

—Soy Kuroo Tetsurō, capitán de Nekoma y este de ahí es Kenma.

—Kozume-kun juega como colocador —les explicó Akaashi.

—Es la misma posición que la tuya, ¿verdad? —preguntó Anri, a lo que el chico asintió.

—Encantada de conoceros, Kuroo-san, Kozume-kun —Narumi hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo—. Soy Matsuyama Narumi.

—Hanazawa Anri.

—Y, decidme, ¿cómo terminasteis las dos siendo amigas de un idiota como Bokuto?

—Sí, yo también me hago la misma pregunta —Anri se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Qué cruel eres! —protestó Bokuto.

—¿En qué curso estáis? —preguntó Kuroo a continuación, ignorando por completo a un Bokuto que los miraba desamparado por ser completamente ignorado.

—Vamos a segundo. Narumi es compañera de Akaashi-kun.

—Sí, vamos juntos a la misma clase desde primero.

—Así conocimos a Bokuto, aunque ya sabíamos quién era. Es difícil no saberlo teniendo en cuenta lo escandaloso que es.

—Qué me vais a contar... Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿llevas mucho tiempo jugando al volleyball, Kuroo-san?

—Sí. Desde el colegio. Y Kenma también. Empezó a jugar gracias a mí.

—Digamos que más bien me arrastraste —puntualizó el chico aun con la vista puesta en su teléfono.

—Pobre... –Narumi emitió una risita.

—Siendo amigas de Bokuto y Akaashi pensaba que sabríais quiénes éramos —añadió Kuroo.

—En realidad no estamos muy puestas en volleyball ni en deporte en general —Narumi sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Hanazawa ha ido ya a vernos y Matsuyama prometió que lo haría —intervino Bokuto, pero una vez más fue ignorado por completo.

—Yo puedo enseñaros todo lo que necesitáis saber —Kuroo les sonrió con picardía.

 _Esto no pinta bien_ , pensó Akaashi observando cómo Bokuto parecía hacerse más y más pequeño porque nadie le hacía caso.

—¡Qué amable eres! —Anri dio un pequeño codazo a Narumi discretamente— ¡Nos encantaría!

—Ah qué bien. ¡Magnífico entonces! Pues hay que tener un recuerdo de este día entonces, ¿no os parece? —Kuroo le lanzó su teléfono a Kenma— No voy a perder la oportunidad de tener una foto con dos superheroínas tan sexys.

Narumi y Anri emitieron risitas, sonrojadas ligeramente.

—Qué cosas dices, Kuroo-san —las dos chicas le golpearon en el brazo de forma juguetona.

Kuroo pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambas chicas y los tres sonrieron para la cámara.

—¿Os apetece comer algo? —intervino Akaashi finalmente tras haber permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería perder a Bokuto, quien ya tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—Por mí, vale —respondió Anri, a lo que Narumi asintió.

—Me apetece ramen —la chica se relamió los labios—. ¿Y a vosotros? ¿Tú quieres ramen, Bokuto-san?

—Matsuyama —gimió el as. Al escuchar su nombre, el chico saltó hacia Narumi con lágrimas en los ojos y la tomó de las manos.

—Pero qué le pasa ahora a éste —Anri enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bokuto-san? —Narumi parpadeó confusa– ¿Si os invito a ramen te sentirás mejor? —la muchacha le mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Eres un ángel! —Bokuto cayó de rodillas y pasó sus brazos por la fina cintura de una Narumi que sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían.

—¡Oye! ¡Que corra el aire! —le gritó Anri a Bokuto. El chico rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dio un sato para tomar distancia con respecto a una Narumi que intentaba guardar la compostura— ¿Es que no sabes lo que es el espacio personal?

—¡Perdona, Matsuyama! —el as junto sus manos, suplicante— ¡Me dejé llevar!

—Tienes unas formas muy oportunas de dejarte llevar... —comentó Kuroo.

Akaashi rodó los ojos, dejando a su capitán por imposible.

—¿Vais a venir? —preguntó a Kuroo y Kenma más por cortesía que por deseo de que fueran.

—Creo que vamos a pasar por esta vez.

—Oh, qué pena —Anri se giró hacia Kuroo—. Naru-chan invita —canturreó.

—Sí, ¡animaos! —añadió la chica.

—Hoy no, pero os tomo la palabra para otra ocasión —Kuroo les guiñó un ojo.

—¡Entonces tenemos que intercambiar números! —Anri sacó su teléfono rápidamente y dio otro codazo a Narumi, esta vez más fuerte, para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Claro —Kuroo apuntó sus contactos y, una vez terminó, hizo un gesto con la mano a Bokuto y Akaashi a modo de despedida—. Nos vemos dentro de poco. Preparaos para el campamento, porque este año os vamos a dar una paliza.

—Más quisieras —sonrió Bokuto de medio lado.

—Adiós, Kozume-kun —canturrearon las dos chicas, a lo que el colocador les hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

—Qué simpáticos son —opinó Anri una vez Kuroo y Kenma estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos—. Y qué guapo es Kuroo-san. ¿No crees, Narumi? Le dejaría que me explicara lo que quisiera.

—Qué bruta eres —pero, aun así, Narumi no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Pero qué decis? —Bokuto frunció el ceño– Es idiota.

—¿Estás celoso, Bokuto? —le chinchó Anri.

–¿De él? ¡Ja! ¡Nunca!

—Bueno, bueno —Akaashi se puso entre los dos antes de que empezaran otra discusión interminable.

—¡Oh! ¡Tenemos que tomarnos una foto antes de cambiarnos! —recordó Narumi— De recuerdo.

Narumi le entregó su móvil a una de las enfermeras y los cuatro se posaron para una foto de recuerdo que Narumi les envió a sus teléfonos.

Tras cambiarse, se despidieron de algunos miembros del hospital, quienes les agradecieron el haber hecho posible aquel día para los niños. Una vez fuera del edificio, el cielo de Tokyo se había teñido de tonos naranjas. Bokuto estiró los brazos y aspiró con fuerza, disfrutando de aquel estupendo día de verano.

—Venga, vamos —les dijo Narumi, emprendiendo el camino.

—¿En serio que vas a invitarnos, Matsuyama? —preguntó Bokuto, poniéndose rápidamente a su altura.

—Pues claro.

—¡Eres la mejor! —Bokuto le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, más fuerte de lo que él en realidad creía, ya que Narumi supo aguantar el tipo y sonrió.

—Pero qué animal eres. Un poquito de delicadeza —le chinchó Anri.

—Tú no me hables —Bokuto se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan agradable con los chicos? ¡A mí me tratas fatal!

—Porque Kuroo-san es más guapo y más encantador que tú —Anri le sacó la lengua y Bokuto sintió como si una flecha le perforara el estómago—. ¿Verdad, Naru-chan?

—Eh... —Narumi se rascó la nuca y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—¡Matsuyama! —gimió Bokuto— ¡Deberías haber contestado a la primera!

—¡Ja! —Anri le señaló con el dedo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Me las vas a pagar, Hanazawa —Bokuto pasó su brazo por los hombros de Anri y la atrajo hacia él para revolverle el pelo.

—¡Quita, quita! —peleó Anri entre carcajadas para deshacerse de su agarre.

Akaashi, en silencio mientras caminaba con ellos, los observaba con los labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba. Su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia Narumi, quien miraba a Bokuto y Anri de forma sonriente y, entonces, a Akaashi le asaltó una duda.

¿En qué momento se habían hecho todos tan amigos?

* * *

 _"A veces, uno cree que todo lo ha olvidado, que el óxido y el polvo de los años han destruido ya completamente lo que, a su voracidad, un día confiamos. Pero basta un sonido, un olor, un tacto repentino e inesperado, para que, de repente, el aluvión del tiempo caiga sin compasión sobre nosotros y la memoria se ilumine con el brillo y la rabia de un relámpago"_  
 **— Julio Llamazares**

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	23. Noche de verano

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo (y, sí, más pronto de lo previsto, pero es lo que tiene el verano. Una está más libre para poder escribir). Este es un capítulo más de transición, así que no pasa demasiado. Será un bálsamo para lo que sucederé próximamente en esta historia. Se viene el drama xD  
Como siempre, muchas gracias a BlueBlack Feather por su review tan extensa y siempre constructiva. Es un lujo que me lea gente así :) 

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 22**  
Noche de verano

El sonido de las chicharras sonaba atronador en sus oídos. Los rayos de sol de los últimos días del mes de julio incidían sobre su blanca piel. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los gritos y risas de los pocos estudiantes que todavía quedaban en el instituto, horas antes de que comenzaran oficialmente sus vacaciones de verano.

Narumi colocó su pulgar sobre la boquilla de la manguera. El chorro de agua fría se abrió y numerosas gotas se esparcieron a los lados. Las pequeñas flores que nacían alrededor de los muros de Fukurodani se tambalearon ligeramente hacia los lados, mientras diminutas gotas de agua hacían formas redondeadas en sus pequeños y coloridos pétalos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Narumi miró a su derecha. Bokuto, que lucía un pantalón corto blanco de deporte y una camiseta azul, la observaba con curiosidad.

—Riego las plantas de la escuela. Me he ofrecido como voluntaria.

—Hace mucho calor —Bokuto se acercó a ella—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Ya estoy acabando —respondió, volviendo su atención a las flores.

—Bueno, en realidad tampoco viene mal que te dé un poco el sol. Estás muy blancucha —opinó Bokuto, cruzándose de brazos.

Con un movimiento rápido, Narumi le apuntó con la manguera en la cara. Bokuto dio un respingo, dando un paso atrás.

—¡Eh! —a pesar de su grito, la chica ni se inmutó y siguió regando las plantas— ¡Me has mojado el pelo! —protestó mientras intentaba colocar en su sitio un par de mechones de su flequillo que caían por la frente— Qué mal genio tienes. No lo decía con maldad.

—¿Decías algo? —Narumi se giró hacia él con una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió a apuntarle con la manguera en la cara.

—¡Para! —Bokuto se revolvió, pasándose la mano por el pelo para que no se estropeara su peinado, lo que hizo reír a Narumi— Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡Te vas a enterar, Matsuyama!

Bokuto dio una zancada hacia ella y abrazó a Narumi con fuerza. La muchacha emitió un leve gritito, pero no sirvió de mucho que se resistiera porque Bokuto era mucho más fuerte que ella. El capitán del equipo de volleyball aferró la manguera que sostenía la muchacha y, haciendo algo de fuerza, la movió para que le apuntara a Narumi en la cara. La chica se resistió, pero todo el chorro le dio de lleno.

Ya satisfecho, Bokuto la soltó. El chico miró orgulloso su obra mientras Narumi permanecía con la boca abierta, las gotas cayendo por su cara y su pelo, siempre recogido en aquel moño tirante, empapado.

—Estamos en paz.

—Que te lo has creído —pronunció Narumi entre dientes.

La muchacha giró la rueda de la manguera, dándole más potencia, y apuntó directamente a Bokuto. El chico esquivaba constantemente los ataques de Matsuyama, aunque era inevitable mojarse, sobre todo cuando ella ponía su dedo en la boquilla de la manguera para que el agua saliera despedida en un mayor rango y fuera más difícil escapar.

Bokuto emitió una sonora carcajada. Ignorando que, por acercarse a ella, ésta iba a empaparle, cortó la distancia que los separaba y aferró la manguera con ambas manos. Los dos forcejearon por unos instantes hasta que Bokuto se la arrebató de las manos. Una vez tuvo la manguera en su poder, el as del equipo de volleyball apuntó directamente a Narumi con la manguera, sin miramientos.

—¡Está helada! —gritó la chica, intentando huir de Bokuto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba calada hasta los huesos y eso parecía no importar a Bokuto, que continuaba yendo tras ella para seguir echándole agua encima entre sonoras carcajadas llenas de maldad.

—¡Menudo escándalo estáis montando! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estáis haciendo?

Narumi y Bokuto se detuvieron inmediatamente. Al levantar la vista, Anri estaba asomada por una de las ventanas de la segunda planta junto a Akari y Matsushita, otro estudiante de segundo y compañero de clase de Anri.

—¡Refrescándonos! —Bokuto sonrió con inocencia.

—Perdona, Anri —Narumi emitió una leve risita—. No queríamos molestar al Club de Literatura. Creo que se nos ha ido un poco de las manos.

—Y tanto —Anri frunció el ceño—. ¡Estás empapada!

Bokuto y Narumi se miraron la ropa. Efectivamente, su ropa estaba empapada. Bokuto se giró para mirar a Narumi, pero, tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, sus orejas cambiaron de color y se volvieron de un rojo intenso. Narumi, entonces, también levantó la mirada y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del as, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron.

—¡P-P-Perdona, Matsuyama! —tartamudeó Bokuto, apartando rápidamente la mirada.

—N-No pasa nada —respondió la chica, dándole la espalda mientras intentaba cubrirse con las manos y los brazos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¡Claro que si el agua le mojaba tanto la camisa de verano del uniforme se le iba a trasparentar el sujetador!

—Bajo en seguida —comentó Anri al percatarse de lo que sucedía, escena que provocó una carcajada por parte de Akari y que hizo que Matsushita se apartara rápidamente de la ventana, sonrojado.

Unos minutos después, Anri apareció en el patio de la escuela. Tenía la respiración agitada, seguramente porque habría bajado corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a ellos. Estaba claro que el ambiente entre Bokuto y Narumi se había vuelto incómodo entre ambos y ninguno se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo y mucho menos mirarse.

—Te dejaré algo —Anri se acercó a su amiga.

—Y-Yo me voy. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Me voy! —dijo Bokuto de repente— Se preguntarán donde estoy y tengo que entrenar —el chico salió corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirse.

—Cuando le vean aparecer por la puerta empapado le va a caer una buena… —Anri rodó los ojos y empujó levemente a Narumi para que caminara junto a ella.

Las dos chicas entraron al baño más cercano. Mientras Narumi se quitaba la ropa y se secaba el cuerpo como podía, Anri rebuscó en su taquilla del gimnasio. Unos minutos después, la chica regresó con su ropa de deporte y unas deportivas.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Anri puso los brazos en jarras mientras observaba a su mejor amiga vestirse.

—Solo nos lo estábamos pasando bien.

—Ahora tendrás que ir con esas pintas a ver a Horaru.

—No voy a ver a Horaru hoy —respondió Narumi sin mirar a Anri mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas. Le estaban un poco grandes, pero servirían.

—¿Qué? —Anri se sentía un poco confundida. Desde lo que le había sucedido a su hermano, Narumi no había faltado ni un solo día a verle, aunque fuera solo un par de minutos. Que ahora decidiera faltar un día y que, encima, hubiera accedido a los planes que tenían para el verano le hacían ver que de verdad estaba cambiando. Aunque Anri no sabía decir si aquel cambio tan drástico iba a terminar siendo bueno para ella.

—Le prometí a Bokuto-san que iría a verlos entrenar un día, ¿no? Quería darles una sorpresa.

—¿Estarás bien? Quiero decir, ¿no te preocupa lo que acaba de pasar?

—Ah, bueno, en realidad no es para tanto —Narumi rio—. Creo que ha sido peor para Bokuto-san. Me daba más vergüenza el verle tan colorado que el simple hecho de que se me transparentara el sujetador.

—Me asombras. Cualquier chica diría ahora que prácticamente ya no se puede casar —Anri se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado.

—No están grave —Narumi se encogió de hombros. La chica se acercó al espejo que había sobre los lavabos para asegurarse de que su moño seguía en perfectas condiciones.

—Ha hablado Akari con Konoha, Komi y Washio. Han decidido quedar después para hablar lo de las vacaciones. Iremos a comer ramen. Te apuntas, ¿no? Supongo que irá el resto.

—Vale.

—Nos vemos después, entonces —Anri se giró para despedirse con la mano antes de abandonar el baño.

Una vez estuvo satisfecha con su aspecto, Narumi abandonó el baño y caminó hacia el gimnasio. Lo positivo de que Anri y ella tuviera una constitución y altura parecidas era que su ropa de deporte no le quedaba mal. Sin embargo, Narumi no podía evitar sentirse un poco ridícula al caminar por los pasillos de Fukurodani con el chándal de verano, que consistía en un pantalón corto ajustado y una camiseta de manga corta.

Tras terminar de pasar por su taquilla para recoger sus cosas, Narumi se dirigió al gimnasio principal. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta y se podía escuchar el sonido de los balones golpear el suelo y el chirriar de la suela de goma de las zapatillas contra la tarima. Buscando algo de discreción, entró por una de las puertas traseras, accediendo al pequeño graderío. No obstante, tan pronto como bajó las escaleras para sentarse en primera fila, Saru se percató de su presencia y dio un codazo a Bokuto para que mirara en su dirección. Al haber sido vista y al haber interrumpido el ejercicio, se disculpó con el entrenador y saludó con timidez a los chicos, quienes respondieron entusiasmados. Bokuto pegó un grito y apretó los puños con fuerza, pidiéndole a Akaashi todos los balones a él entre protestas de sus compañeros, quienes le recriminaban que intentara lucirse en presencia de la chica y dejarles a ellos en ridículo.

No es que Narumi estuviera especialmente interesada en el deporte y, mucho menos, en el volleyball. Ver un entrenamiento tampoco era especialmente entretenido. Pero intentó prestar el máximo de atención posible porque sabía que para los chicos era importante que ella hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de estar allí. Le sorprendió, también, lo mucho que se esforzaban y que trabajan para lograr resultados.

Tras practicar remates y recepciones, el equipo se dividió a su vez en dos equipos y jugaron un pequeño partido. El entrenador les iba haciendo correcciones y dando recomendaciones mientras las dos managers apuntaban cada movimiento en una libreta. Fue en ese momento cuando Narumi vio por primera vez el 'Modo Emo' de Bokuto. Tras una serie de remates bloqueados por Saru, el capitán entró en una especie de depresión y no quiso que nadie le pasara más balones. Sin embargo, aunque Akaashi cumplió con su petición, Bokuto se situaba constantemente cerca del colocador, suplicante, pero Akaashi ni se inmutaba. ¿Es que Bokuto era siempre así cuando jugaban? Debía de ser agotador.

Finalmente, Akaashi le puso un balón a Bokuto para que rematara en una zona que parecía más despejada. El chico golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y anotó un punto con contundencia. Narumi aplaudió desde la grada, simplemente para intentar animarlo, pero, por la forma en la que el resto de miembros del equipo la taladraron con la mirada supo inmediatamente que aquello había sido un error. Bokuto comenzó a reír a carcajadas y puso los brazos en jarras para, a continuación, pavonearse sobre el fantástico as que era. Sus compañeros suspiraron con resignación y Narumi no pudo evitar más que reír con discreción. _Bokuto-san es de lo que no hay_ , pensó.

Tras acabar el entrenamiento, los chicos cogieron unas toallas para secarse el sudor y bebieron algo de agua que les ofrecieron las managers. Narumi, tímidamente, bajó de las gradas para acercarse hasta los banquillos. Rebuscó en su bolsa y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Los chicos la miraron interrogantes.

—Esto… —la muchacha se sonrojó— Os he preparado algo.

Narumi les tendió un recipiente de plástico. Como nadie pareció moverse, Akaashi fue el que lo tomó. Narumi les había preparado pequeñas rajas de limón en almíbar. En cuanto el resto de equipo vio el contenido, los ojos de los muchachos se iluminó por completo y extendieron rápidamente sus brazos para coger.

—Gracias, Matsuyama-san —le dijo Akaashi.

—Leí que es bueno para los deportistas.

—¡Qué rico, Matsuyama! —Komi le dio una palmadita en el brazo— Ojalá tuviéramos una manager como tú, que nos preparara cosas tan ricas y saludables.

—¡Eh! —protestaron Shirofuku y Suzumeda a la vez.

—Bueno, vosotras tampoco estáis mal —añadió el chico, pero aquello solo provocó que las dos managers le dieran un manotazo.

—Recoged todo esto y marchaos a casa a descansar —les ordenó en el entrenador, a lo que todos asintieron inmediatamente.

—¿Nos esperas, Matsuyama? —le preguntó Konoha antes de salir por la puerta del gimnasio rumbo a los vestuarios.

—Sí, claro. Anri me ha dicho que habéis quedado.

—Genial. ¡No tardaremos! —el chico le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Los chicos del equipo vaciaron en contenido del recipiente en solo unos segundos. Aprovechando el tiempo que tardaron en cambiarse, Narumi fue al baño y lo limpió. Lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsa y salió en búsqueda de los chicos. Unos minutos después, los de tercero, acompañados de Akaashi, aparecieron siendo tan ruidosos como siempre. Narumi se unió al grupo y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada, donde Anri y Akari ya los esperaban.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —se interesó Akari.

—Genial. Matsuyama nos ha traído limones. Estaban deliciosos —se relamió Komi.

—Narumi-san siempre pensando en los demás —Akari sonrió, pero Narumi ni se inmutó. Las cosas no seguían del todo bien entre ellas por mucho que fingieran delante del resto que sí.

Cuando llegaron al local de los Konoha, había varias mesas disponibles, por lo que en aquella ocasión sí podrían ponerse todos juntos. El padre del chico los recibió con una sonrisa y los invitó a tomar asiento. Al igual que la vez anterior, el señor Konoha les tomo nota y, posteriormente, obligó a su hijo a ayudarle a preparar toda la comida.

—Nos merecemos esto —opinó Saru—. ¡Estamos oficialmente de vacaciones!

—¿Cuándo vais al campamento? —le preguntó Anri.

—En una semana. Estaremos en la Academia Shinzen otra semana.

—Kuroo nos ha dicho que han invitado al Karasuno, un equipo de la Prefectura de Miyagi. Según él hay una pareja de primero que son una locura —intervino Bokuto, visiblemente emocionado.

—Akinori ya me comentó qué días ibais, así que ya lo he organizado todo —añadió Akari—. La tercera semana de agosto estaremos en la zona de Onomichi, disfrutando de la playa. Lo único que necesito es que me confirméis quiénes vamos al final.

Al parecer, los Uchimura tenían una casa en la costa lo suficientemente grande como para poder convivir varias personas. Cuando Akari era pequeña, sus padres solían veranear allí, pero a medida que ella fue creciendo perdieron el hábito y apenas se dejaban caer ya por la zona. Aprovechando el grupo tan grande que habían formado aquel año, Akari se había atrevido a pedir permiso a sus padres y estos habían accedido a que fuera unos días con sus amigos allí, siempre y cuando fueran responsables.

—Yo no voy a poder —Komi torció el gesto—. Me voy de vacaciones con mi familia a Enoshima.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Saru—. Un primo se casa en esas fechas.

—¿Y sabéis algo de Shirofoku-san y Suzumeda-san?

—No pueden tampoco —respondió Akaashi.

—Qué pena… —Akari apoyó su codo en la mesa y dejó descansar su cabeza en la palma de su mano— Seremos entonces Akinori, Bokuto, Washio, Akaashi-kun, Narumi-san, Anri y yo —en ese momento aparecieron Konoha y su padre para servir los bols de ramen recién hecho—. Mañana compraré los billetes para el Shinkansen. Os pondré un mensaje con los detalles.

—Genial —Anri tomó los palillos.

Como siempre, el ramen que preparaban los Konoha estaba delicioso. Era barato y la cantidad era tremendamente exagerada, tanto que terminaban siempre con sus estómagos rebosantes de comida.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron disfrutando de su comida, hablaron de sus notas y de lo increíble que era tener como amigos a algunos de los mejores estudiantes de Fukurodani. Akari y Narumi estaban en el top 3 de alumnos de la escuela en la tabla general, mientras que por cursos Akari había vuelto a ser la número uno y Narumi tenía que compartir el primer puesto con Matsushita, el vice-presidente del Club de la Literatura y un chico que se empeñaba en competir con Narumi por ser el mejor, a pesar de que a la chica le daba exactamente igual. Akaashi y Anri también habían sacado unas notas excelentes y se encontraban entre los mejores alumnos. Lo mismo podía decirse de Washio, quien también se encontraba en una de las dos clases avanzadas de tercer curso. Saru y Bokuto se mantenían en la media y luego estaban Komi y Konoha que, si bien habían aprobado, sus notas eran de lo más discretas. Konoha insistía en que a él esos resultados le valían. Narumi no tenía ni idea hasta ese momento, pero Konoha le explicó que, en principio, no tenía pensado ir a la universidad. Sus planes se centraban en ayudar a su padre en el restaurante.

—Deberías ir —le insistió Akari—. No pierdes nada.

—Ya hemos hablado esto ciento de veces, Akari. El viejo no puede llevar todo esto solo —el chico cogió algunos platos apilados y los cargó para llevarlos hasta la barra y comenzar a fregarlos.

Akari se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Si no quiere ir a la universidad, no deberías presionarlo —opinó Washio—. No todo el mundo tiene por qué ir.

—Pero no está de más tener otros estudios. Nunca se sabe.

—Lo sé. Pero es su decisión.

—Es un cabezota —gruñó Akari.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —Saru sonrió de medio lado.

—No quiere ir a la universidad porque Michiru-san se va a casar y ya solo queda él para hacerse cargo del negocio. Para él es muy importante.

—Lo abrieron sus padres juntos, ¿qué esperabas? —Komi se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie. Su padre también cree que debería ir a la universidad, pero a Akinori le preocupa dejarle solo y el dinero que tendrá que gastar en sus estudios.

—Cuanto más le presionéis, peor —sentenció Washio.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos ya —opinó Akaashi, poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, se ha hecho ya de noche.

Los chicos rebuscaron en sus bolsillos y colocaron sobre la barra el dinero de todo lo que habían comido. Akari los acompañó a la puerta del pequeño local.

—Me quedaré a echarles una mano —les informó la chica—. Os escribiré con la fecha y la hora de salida, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No os olvidéis! Que estaréis jugando al volleyball en ese campamento e ignorareis lo demás.

—Sí —dijeron los chicos con monotonía mientras giraban sobre sus talones y se alejaban del local a paso lento.

—Solo quedamos nosotras tres —Akari sonrió a Narumi y Anri—. Michiru-san regresa en los próximos días. La boda es justo cuando Akinori regresa del campamento. Al día siguiente nos iríamos a Onomichi. Seguro que le encantaría conoceros. Le he hablado mucho de vosotras.

Dos hombres trajeados, con pinta de oficinistas que acababan de salir del trabajo, se acercaron a la puerta del local. Las tres chicas se apartaron para dejarlos pasar.

—Por mí estupendo —Anri lanzó una mirada significativa a Narumi.

—Sí, claro. Por qué no.

—¡Genial! Entonces os llamaré para quedar. Me hace mucha ilusión que la conozcáis. Es como una hermana para mí.

—¡Akari-chan! —la voz del padre de Konoha retumbó desde el interior— ¿Puedes atender tú a los clientes?

—¡Voy! —respondió la chica— ¡Nos vemos! —añadió, despidiéndose de ellas con la mano.

—Podrías ser más amable —le recriminó Anri.

—Y lo he sido —replicó Narumi—. Le he dicho que sí.

—Venga —les insistió Komi desde la lejanía—. Lo que tardáis en despediros.

—Teníamos unas cosas que hablar —Anri les sacó la lengua.

—Harán cosas de chicas durante los días que no estemos —Saru rio.

—¿Qué se supone que son las cosas de chicas? —preguntó Komi.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Anri frunció el ceño— ¡Por cierto! —la chica dio un pequeño respingo— Ahora podemos… ¡Comenzar nuestro plan para juntar a Konoha y Akari!

—Esperaba que te hubieras olvidado ya de eso —comentó Akaashi.

—¡Ni en sueños! ¿Pero los habéis visto? ¡Son adorables!

—Yo no diría tanto —opinó Saru.

—Solo necesitan un empujoncito y tengo un plan excelente —la chica sonrió, haciéndose la interesante—. He estado investigando por internet sobre Onomichi y he visto que hay una zona con cuevas en la roca. Ahí será donde pondremos en práctica nuestro plan.

—Estará Bokuto, ¿sabes la de cosas que pueden salir mal solo por eso? —Saru enarcó una ceja.

—¡Eh! —protestó el capitán.

—Cuando vayamos a visitar esas cuevas, les haremos una jugarreta para que se queden a solas. No tendrán el mapa del recorrido, así que deberán unir fuerzas. Obviamente, nosotros estaremos controlando la situación en todo momento.

—Pueden salir tantas cosas mal de ese _brillante_ plan que desearía estar allí solo para veros hacer el ridículo —Saru rio.

—Conmigo no contéis. Deberían hablar por sí mismos sobre sus sentimientos —Akaashi se mostró contundente.

—Lo mismo digo —lo apoyó Washio.

—¡De eso nada! —Bokuto dio un salto y se situó frente a ellos, señalándolos con el dedo de forma acusatoria— Vais a estar en el ajo, igual que el resto. Necesitamos cómplices.

—¿Desde cuándo tú estarías a favor de algo así? —le interrogó Washio.

—¿Por qué no? —Bokuto se encogió de hombros— ¡Será divertido! —el chico pasó su brazo por los hombros de Anri— Para eso está el verano, ¿no? Para que hagamos cosas juntos.

—Ay quita —protestó Anri—. ¡Pero qué calor das! —Bokuto la miró ofendido— ¡Eres como una bola de fuego!

—¡Ya estás portándote mal conmigo!

—No me porto mal contigo. Es que das calor, estufa andante.

—¡Pues ahora sí que te voy a dar calor! —Bokuto se lanzó contra Anri. El chico la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y la apretujó contra él.

—¡Para! —protestó la chica sin poder contener las carcajadas— ¡Eres peor que un niño pequeño! ¡Narumi, ayúdame!

—De eso nada —Narumi sonrió de medio lado, divertida— Apáñatelas tú con él.

—Lo siento Hanazawa —Bokuto rio—, pero te voy a terminar pegando mi estupidez. ¡Y lo sabes!

—¡Antes muerta!

El resto del grupo rio al verlos discutir. Washio suspiró.

—Creo que van a ser unas grandes vacaciones —comentó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para el resto. El chico colocó sus manos tras su nuca mientras caminaba y miró al cielo nocturno despejado del mes de julio con una ligera sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

—Nosotros nos vamos por aquí —comentó Komi—. Hanazawa, ¿te acompañamos a casa?

—Vale.

—¡Entonces yo acompañaré a Matsuyama! —Bokuto levantó la mano, emocionado.

El grupo se despidió. Cada uno se marchó en direcciones diferentes, pero Akaashi, en vez de seguir a Saru y los demás, siguió a Bokuto a Narumi.

—Os acompaño —les informó, a lo que la chica asintió. Sin embargo, Bokuto lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero— ¿Por qué me miras así, Bokuto-san?

—Es que tenía que hablar una cosa con Matsuyama… —murmuró con la boca pequeña. Akaashi enarcó una ceja mientras que Narumi le miró con curiosidad— Es por una cosa que ha pasado esta mañana y quería disculparme —el as miró para otro lado, avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, Bokuto-san —Narumi emitió una risita—. Vas a venir al viaje, ¿no? —el chico la observó interrogante, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente— Me verás en bikini. Tampoco hay mucha diferencia.

—Ah —Bokuto reflexionó unos segundos y, en ese aspecto, la muchacha tenía un punto de razón.

—Creo que prefiero no saber lo que ha pasado… —Akaashi miró de reojo a Bokuto— Pero apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que lleves puesta la ropa de deporte.

—Creo que has sido el único que se ha fijado —respondió Narumi impresionada.

—¡No es lo que crees! —se defendió el as— ¡Fue un accidente! Estábamos haciendo el tonto con manguera y su camisa se empapó. ¡No es mi culpa que se le transparentara el sujetador!

El rostro de Akaashi se quedó en blanco. ¿Es que su capitán era un pervertido ahora también?

—De verdad, Akaashi-san, no es lo que parece —Narumi agitó sus manos, como si pretendiera quitarle al colocador cualquier idea extraña que se le pasara por la cabeza—. Fue solo un accidente.

—¡Eso, eso!

Akaashi los observó con cautela. Matsuyama miraba sonriente a Bokuto mientras éste se rascaba la nuca, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. El colocador contuvo un suspiro de resignación, porque no le podía parecer que fueran más ignorantes de la buena química que había entre ellos y estaba convencido de que no era el único en el grupo que lo había notado. Hanazawa seguro que era una de aquellas personas.

—Espero que os lo paséis muy bien en el campamento —les dijo Narumi cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

—Gracias.

—Y, por favor, no os excedáis, que nos conocemos —les advirtió—. Si os lesionáis, no podréis venir al viaje.

—Eso díselo más a Bokuto-san —el as dio un respingo al lado del colocador, pero antes de que abriera su boca, Akaashi prosiguió—. Me encargaré de vigilarlo.

—Cuento contigo, Akaashi-san —Narumi asintió con determinación—. ¿Queréis que avise a mi chófer para que os lleve a casa?

—Yo creo que caminaremos —Akaashi miró a Bokuto buscando confirmación, pero éste se encogió de hombros—. Hace buena noche.

—Avisadme cuando lleguéis, ¿de acuerdo?

—Matsuyama, hablas como si fueras nuestra madre —una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Bokuto.

—Perdón, perdón. No lo puedo evitar.

La chica se giró una última vez para dedicarles una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta de la valla que rodeaba la mansión de los Matsuyama. Tan pronto como se cerró, Akaashi y Bokuto emprendieron el camino de vuelta a su casa. Narumi, en cambio, cuando entró en su casa notó que había mucho silencio. Ya había anochecido, así que suponía que todo el mundo estaría ya en la cama. Caminó hasta el despacho de su padre y, con los nudillos de su mano derecha, tocó con delicadeza en la puerta de madera. Esperó unos segundos, sin saber si su padre se encontraría en el interior. Pero, finalmente la voz de Matsuyama Eiji resonó al otro lado invitándole a pasar.

El padre de Narumi estaba sentado en su enorme escritorio de madera de ébano. La habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbra, los papeles que el hombre estudiaba con detenimiento ligeramente iluminados por la luz amarilla del flexo que había en una esquina de la mesa. El hombre miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas para leer de cerca y, al ver que se trataba de su hija, se incorporó y se las quitó, dejándolas a un lado.

—¿Acabas de llegar? Pensaba que estabas ya en casa.

—He cenado fuera con unos amigos.

Masuyama Eiji miró de arriba a abajo a su hija, analizando la ropa de deporte que llevaba. Narumi esperó pacientemente a que acabara y se preparó para el interrogatorio que pudiera ir a continuación. Sin embargo, no lo hubo. Su padre señaló una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa para que tomara asiento.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa —Narumi prefería ir sin rodeos.

—¿Y bien?

—Una compañera nos ha propuesto ir unos días a la casa que tienen sus padres en Onomichi. Quería saber si podría ir. Sería dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Una amiga?

—Akari-san.

—¿Akari-san?

—Papá, no te voy a dar el apellido o más información sobre ella porque la vas a investigar y vas a investigar a su familia.

—No lo haré —Narumi le lanzó una mirada significativa a su padre. Éste rio levemente. Le conocía mejor que nadie—. Está bien…

—Irán Anri y Akaashi-san, y otros compañeros del club de volleyball. Estaremos bien.

—Eso significa que no vendrás de viaje con nosotros.

—Eso es. Por eso quería comentártelo.

Matsuyama Eiji se sentía desconcertado, pero intentó que no se notara en la expresión de su rostro. Desde el accidente de Horaru, Narumi no se había ido de vacaciones. Dos años sin salir de Tokyo por permanecer al lado de su hermano mayor. Ahora, de repente, había cambiado de opinión y quería marcharse de vacaciones con sus amigos. Aquel giro de los acontecimientos no le parecía terrible. Narumi era joven, una adolescente, y debía disfrutar, pero no sabía si ese cambio de parecer se debía a algo en especial o si, simplemente, estaba intentando olvidarse inconscientemente de qué era lo que no le permitía avanzar.

—Ves poco al abuelo —reflexionó en el hombre tras considerar que preguntarle por Horaru no sería una buena idea. No quería hacerle sentirse mal consigo misma—. Tenemos unas agendas apretadas y viajar a Londres unos días, antes de irnos de viaje todos en familia, es complicado.

—Lo sé. Solo quería saber si podría ausentarme.

—No veo por qué no —el hombre se encogió de hombros. Narumi apretó sus labios formando una fina línea. Sabía que prefería que fuera con ellos, como una familia. Pero, por otra parte, su padre no quería soportar más la tensión que existía entre madre e hija. Y no le culpaba—. Sin embargo, tus abuelos se quedan aquí.

—¿No viajan con vosotros a Londres?

—Me temo que no. Están ya muy mayores para eso. Así que tengo una propuesta que hacerte —Eiji se inclinó hacia delante. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos—. Como te vas dentro de dos semanas, ¿por qué no te acercas unos días a verlos? Desde allí, podrás ir a Onomichi.

Narumi apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba durante el verano a la pequeña aldea en la que vivían sus abuelos maternos en la Prefectura de Yamagata. El recuerdo de la suave, fresca y limpia brisa de sus montañas trajo consigo la imagen de los días en los que sentía que pertenecía a algo. Aquellos días en los que podía ver su radiante sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, abriendo los ojos.

—Le diré a mi secretaria que haga las gestiones para tu billete hasta Yamagata.

—Gracias, papá —Narumi se puso en pie—. No te acuestes muy tarde.

El hombre le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, para que no se preocupara y, a continuación, Narumi cerró la puerta. La chica permaneció al otro lado, con la mano sobre el pomo, unos instantes más. Sentía que una parte de ella se olvidaba de algo importante, pero, por otro lado, se sentía tan plena y llena de felicidad por poder disfrutar de un verano junto a aquellas personas que dejó esa extraña sensación en su pecho como algo secundario sobre lo que ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar.

* * *

 _"Arranca el verano, suban queridos amigos de las ondas radiofónicas, suban al carrusel, no se pierdan ninguna vuelta de la noria. Saltemos al vacío para recordar el vértigo de otro tiempo, todavía los sueños eran un latido de vuestro corazón, la seda del aire os acariciaba la piel, sí arranca el verano y ellos aún piensan que desde ese camino perdido de los ingleses alcanzarán una suma de gloria, piensan que desde allí verán las costas de África, el otro lado del mundo"_  
 **— El camino de los ingleses** (película)

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	24. A la orilla del río Mogami

A/N: ¡Hola! Ha sido rápido, pero estoy de vuelta. Me está pasando en todos mis fanfics. En verano estoy más libre, tengo menos cosas que hacer, y lo aprovecho para escribir.  
Este capítulo tiene una estructura un poco extraña, pero espero que quede todo claro y se entienda lo que es cada parte.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus eprsonajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 23**  
A la orilla del río Mogami

 _No sopla nada de aire…_

Entrecerró los ojos por la intensa luz del sol. Los cristales que colgaban junto a la puerta corredera del salón tintineaban y proyectaban luces de colores en la pared. El sonido de las cigarras sonaba lejano, igual que el ladrido aislado de algún perro. Tumbada sobre el tatami, con una pierna colgando al patio exterior, Narumi dormitaba en casa de sus abuelos sin tener nada mejor que hacer.

Había llegado hacía solo unos días a aquella pequeña aldea cercana a la ciudad de Tozawa, en la Prefectura de Yamagata. Antes de viajar hasta allí, había disfrutado de un día junto a Anri, Akari y la hermana mayor de Konoha. Las cuatro chicas habían pasado una tarde de compras para ultimar, sobre todo, los detalles de la boda de la hermana de Konoha, que sería antes de su viaje en grupo a Onomichi.

Konoha Michiru había resultado ser una joven muy agradable. El parecido entre los dos hermanos era extraordinario tanto en la forma de la cara, como en los ojos y el color de pelo. Incluso los dos poseían aquel mechón de flequillo característico en pico sobre la frente. Sin embargo, Michiru tenía las pestañas largas y lucía la melena por los hombros.

Michiru aún no había acabado la universidad, estaba en su último año. Había conocido precisamente a su novio en el campus, a pesar de que era un año mayor que ella. Sus padres poseían una pequeña empresa familiar y, al acabar la carrera, tenía ya un puesto de trabajo fijo, lo que había facilitado mucho las cosas. No obstante, la boda había pillado a ambas familias por sorpresa, pues ninguna de ellas estaba al tanto de que tuvieran pareja. Tras seis escasos meses de relación, se habían comprometido sin consultarlo previamente con nadie y habían decidido casarse ese mismo verano. ¿Precipitado? Podía ser. Al señor Konoha se lo parecía, sobre todo porque Michiru nunca dejaría de ser "su niña". Pero tanto Michiru como su novio parecían felices y eso al final era lo que importaba.

La boda no sería demasiado ostentosa. Sería una ceremonia tradicional, íntima. Según Akari, el señor Konoha estaba un poco despistado aquellos días y por eso Michiru había decidido ir también de visita. Habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de su mujer, pero el hombre parecía ser el único al que le estaba costando avanzar. No obstante, una ocasión especial como aquella, ver casarse a una hija, hacía que su ausencia fuera mucho más notoria. Todos lo notaban y, posiblemente, Michiru la que más, pues en las bodas tradicionales la novia debe entrar acompañada de la madre y salir acompañada después de la suegra. Debido a eso, seguramente, la chica se empeñaba en pasar mucho tiempo junto a Akari y así fue como quiso conocer también a esas amigas de las que tanto hablaba.

* * *

—Y así será mi vestido —Michiru giró su teléfono móvil para mostrarles una foto.

—Es un shiramuko precioso —opinó Anri.

En la foto, Michiru lucía el kimono blanco típico con detalles blancos. La chica pasó el dedo por la pantalla y deslizó hasta la siguiente foto, donde lucía un kimono rojo y blanco que sería el que llevaría después de la ceremonia.

—Oh —exclamaron a la vez Narumi y Anri.

—¿Por qué habéis elegido una boda tradicional? —preguntó Anri.

—La familia de Tomokazu-san es muy tradicional. Por eso quisieron que fuera así, fue una de las condiciones. No habrían aceptado la boda si nos casáramos de la forma occidenal —Anri torció el gesto y Michiru sonrió—. Seguro que te preguntas qué haré yo, si no tengo madre, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Anri se sonrojó— N-No. ¡No!

—No pasa nada, Anri-chan. No eres la primera —Michiru emitió una leve risa—. Consideramos que fuera mi padre, pero, finalmente, será mi abuela materna la que me lleve de la mano hasta el novio. También he contado con Akari-chan para organizar todo esto —Michiru puso su mano en la espalda de la chica—. Me ha ayudado mucho. Es como una hermana pequeña para mí. Siempre está cuidando de nosotros.

Akari se sonrojó. En ese momento, llegó la camarera con lo que habían pedido. La chica puso sus bebidas y comida sobre la mesa e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de regresar a la cocina.

—Este sitio tiene los mejores pasteles de Tokyo —Michiru se relamió antes de clavar su tenedor en un trozo de tarta de tres chocolates—. ¿Habíais estado aquí antes? —Narumi y Anri negaron con la cabeza— ¿Y por dónde narices os movéis? Este sitio es barato y tiene buenos postres. Yo venía mucho por aquí con mis amigas cuando tenía vuestra edad.

—No hemos pertenecido a un grupo grande hasta ahora —Anri se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, sí. Algo me había contado Akari-chan, que ahora os juntáis con los chicos del equipo de volleyball —la chica dio un sorbo a su zumo de frutas natural y sonrió con picardía—. ¿No estáis interesadas en ninguno? Este viajecito que vais hacer es un buen momento para estrechar lazos.

—¡Ni en broma! —Anri frunció el ceño, lo que hizo reír a Michiru.

—Son unos cabezas huecas, pero no son malos chicos.

—Pero son nuestros amigos —Anri hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Sería raro.

—Eres muy inocente, Anri-chan —Michiru rio—. Mucha gente se enamora empezando así.

—¿Eso te sucedió a ti?

—No —Michuri se rascó la nuca—. Fue más bien amor a primera vista. Pero en realidad creo que eso es lo poco habitual —la chica se giró ligeramente para mirar a Narumi—. ¿Y tú, Narumi-chan?

—¿Yo? —enarcó una ceja.

—¿No estás interesada en nadie del equipo? ¿O en nadie en general?

—No tengo tiempo para eso —respondió con simpleza mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

—¿Qué les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy en día? —Michiru apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza en la palma de su mano— Quería solo divertirme un rato…

—Así que pretendías divertirte a nuestra costa, ¿eh? —Akari sonrió de medio lado— ¿No te da vergüenza, a tu edad?

—Es que yo ya viví esa época. Ahora me interesa más la vida amorosa de los demás —Akari negó con la cabeza, divertida, ante la respuesta de Michiru y se puso en pie—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Al servicio.

—¿Te importa que te acompañe? —Narumi se puso en pie también. Akari la miró de arriba abajo brevemente y asintió.

Las dos caminaros hasta el servicio, que se encontraban en la otra punta del local. El tiempo de espera hasta que quedaran libres los baños, ocupados, lo pasaron en un silencio incómodo. Sin embargo, Narumi tampoco sentía que tuviera que decirle nada a Akari.

—Matsuyama-san, ¿has decidido ya cuánta ropa vas a llevar?

Narumi miró a Akari y enarcó una ceja. La chica jugueteaba con sus dedos, nerviosa.

—No creo que me lleve mucho. Vamos solo unos días y la mayor parte del tiempo estaremos en la playa, ¿no?

—Pareces una persona muy práctica. Yo no dejo de vaciar y llenar la maleta.

—¿Ya la estás preparando?

—Por lo menos dejar listo qué me voy a llevar, para así no ponérmelo antes del viaje.

—Oye, si quieres puedo ayudarte. Mándame fotos de la ropa y, si quieres, puedo pasarme un día por tu casa y la hacemos juntas.

Akari parpadeó confusa, pero, finalmente, reaccionó y asintió.

—S-Sí, claro.

La puerta de uno de los baños de mujeres se abrió. Narumi le hizo a Akari un breve gesto con la mano para que entrara antes.

—Uchimura-san —la llamó antes—, puedes volver a llamarme por mi nombre. No necesitas ser tan formal.

El rostro de Akari se iluminó por completo y la muchacha mostró una amplia sonrisa. Narumi se mantuvo imperturbable, de brazos cruzados, pero esperaba poder limar asperezas con Akari, aunque solo fuera por el bien de Anri. Eso no significaba que la perdonara y no tenía muy claro que Akari lo hubiera interpretado así. Sin embargo, si iban a pasar unos días juntas de vacaciones, Narumi deseaba que esa tensión entre ambas poco a poco se disipara.

A su vez, mientras Akari y Narumi caminaban hacia el baño, Michiru las siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Narumi-chan es una chica muy seria.

—Le cuesta abrirse un poco a los demás —le explicó Anri.

—Ya… —Michiru se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante— ¿No ha pasado nada entre ellas?

—¿Por qué iba a haber pasado algo?

—Mientes fatal, Anri-chan —Michiru sonrió con falsa inocencia—. Se ve que las cosas están un poco tirantes entre ambas, aunque se esfuerzan bastante en aparentar lo contrario.

—Es algo que ya está hablado, pero las cosas tardarán en volver a su cauce.

—Tiene que ver con un chico, ¿verdad?

—Michiru-san…

—Siento insistir, pero es que de verdad que tengo curiosidad. ¿Fue por mi hermano?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Él habla mucho de ti.

—Lo dudo.

—Pues es verdad. Dice que le encanta chincharte porque tú siempre le sigues la corriente.

—No sé qué puede tener eso que ver con Akari y Narumi.

—Conozco a Akari-chan lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el hecho de que mi hermano se lleve tan bien contigo no le haya sentado bien. Puedo preguntarle a Narumi-chan, si quieres, seguro que ella me lo cuenta.

Anri tragó saliva. Michiru era un demonio.

—Akari hizo una estupidez, pero yo la he perdonado por eso —confesó.

—Pero Narumi-chan, no. Qué dura. Pero me gusta. Me cae bien. Pelea por sus amigos.

—Akari está arrepentida y no lo volverá a hacer.

—Eso espero —Michiru se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla de nuevo. Anri abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras Michiru hizo una breve pausa a la vez que tamborileaba con sus dedos en la mesa—. Quiero mucho a Akari-chan, es como mi hermana pequeña, pero eso no significa que no haya ciertas actitudes que no apruebe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que, si está interesada en mi hermano, debería ser honesta con sus sentimientos. Desde que tenían seis años han estado juntos, eran inseparables, pero los dos crecieron y Akari-chan prefería a los chicos más mayores. Mi hermano quedó relegado al puesto de amigo de la infancia con el que te gusta pasar tiempo, pero no delante de tus nuevos y populares amigos. Me parece bien. No la juzgo por ello. Lo que ya no me parece bien es que espere que mi hermano vaya como un perrito faldero detrás de ella.

—Akari no hace eso. Solo necesita un empujón para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad quiere. Yo no estoy interesada en Konoha ni él en mí. Solo somos amigos, nada más.

—¿Un empujón? ¿Es que pretendes algo?

—Tú misma has dicho que este viaje es el momento idóneo para estrechar lazos. Pues eso pretendemos hacer.

—¿Pretendemos?

—Es algo que queremos hacer todos. Es evidente que los dos se gustan. Tienen que hablar y aclarar las cosas. Bokuto y yo-

—¿Bokuto y tú, qué? —Akari las observaba con detenimiento. Narumi pasó cerca de ella y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, al lado de Anri.

—Hemos planeado muchas actividades para el viaje.

—¿En serio? Espero que no nos hagáis estar todo el día sin parar. Son vacaciones. Va-ca-cio-nes.

—Con Bokuto-kun no os aburriréis seguro. Tiene que ser fantástico ser amigo de él, ¿no? —se interesó Michiru— Si tuviéramos la misma edad, seguro que en el instituto habría estado loquita por él.

—¡Michiru!

—¿Qué? —Michiru se encogió de hombros ante la mirada anonadada de Akari— Estoy enamorada de Tomokazu-san y no lo cambiaría por nadie, pero Bokuto-kun es el tipo de chico que me gustaba entonces. Tiene muchas admiradoras, ¿no?

—Supongo —Akari se encogió de hombros.

—¿No creéis que es un tipo que genial? —Michiru insistió a Anri y a Narumi.

—Meh —respondió Anri. Sin embargo, Narumi, en cambio, guardó silencio.

—Vaya, vaya, Narumi-chan.

—No es lo que parece —la chica se sonrojó—. Es que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas.

—¡Te sonrojaste! —Michiru la señaló con el dedo y rio.

—Q-Qué va —Narumi se llevó las manos a sus mejillas. En realidad, sentía que le ardían.

* * *

 _Qué calor_ …

Narumi extendió su pie para ponerle remedio de una vez a aquel sopor que sentía. Con el dedo gordo, tocó el botoncito del ventilador para ponerlo en marcha. El aire del aparato levantó ligeramente el bajo de su camiseta.

¿Qué estarían haciendo Bokuto-san y los demás? Miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, pero el símbolo no había cambiado desde que había llegado a casa de sus abuelos, no había cobertura.

Narumi suspiró con pesadez. Se colocó los auriculares, el concierto nº 2 en Sol menor, RV:315 de Vivaldi haciéndole cerrar los ojos mientras se aislaba aún más del mundo. En esa pieza, más conocida como "El verano", Vivaldi expresaba el cansancio a causa del calor con un tema basado en breves motivos que parecen evocar la respiración lenta y profunda mediante la orquesta, separados por silencios. Y aquello, sin duda, le venía como anillo al dedo.

 _Desde la orilla del río, él la observaba reír a carcajadas bañarse con otros niños. Él, sentado en una roca, parecía fusionarse con el paisaje montañoso de Tozawa. Su figura quedaba grabada como en un cuadro._

 _—¿Por qué te sales ya del agua? —le preguntó a su hermana. La niña iba dando saltitos por las piedras que había en la orilla del río hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba él. Aquellas zapatillas de goma impedían que se hiciera daño con las rocas, pero, aun así, el chico no pudo evitar ponerse en pie, atento a que la niña no se resbalara._

 _—Es que no es tan divertido si no estás tú._

 _Horaru curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Sacó de una de las bolsas una toalla y la puso alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana, frotando con fuerza para secarla y que no cogiera frío. Narumi ya tenía doce años, pero no podía evitar seguir cuidándola como cuando era un bebé._

 _—¿Estás triste?_

 _Horaru levantó la vista. Su hermana le observaba con cautela._

 _—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —sonrió._

 _—Es que siempre pareces estar solo._

 _Horaru no respondió. Se separó de su hermana y se sentó de nuevo en la roca. El chico giró el rostro y clavó sus ojos verdes sobre el río. Narumi se envolvió en la toalla para entrar en calor y se sentó a su lado, sin poder quitarle ojo de encima. Una suave brisa veraniega, fresca, agitó la cabellera castaña de su hermano. Un mechón de pelo quedó en su frente, pero el chico no hizo amago de apartarlo. Parecía ausente, como casi siempre._

 _—Horaru —le llamó Narumi, pero él no se giró. Igualmente suponía que la escuchaba—. Horaru, sabes que, si tú estás triste, yo estoy triste, ¿verdad?_

 _El chico finalmente se giró para mirar a su hermana. Los ojos de Horaru siempre parecían un pozo sin fondo._

 _—No deberías decir esas cosas —pronunció el muchacho con lentitud—. Yo no merezco esas palabras._

 _—Pero qué dices —Narumi emitió una leve risita—. Eres mi hermano mayor. Eres importante._

 _Horaru agachó la mirada, pensativo._

 _—Soy completamente prescindible —pronunció finalmente Horaru con lentitud tras varios segundos de reflexión—. Tú tienes a Takato. Tú seguirás hacia delante, me olvidarás y yo me quedaré atrás —hizo una pausa—. Como siempre._

 _Los ojos de Narumi brillaron. La chica separó sus labios para decir algo a su hermano, pero se vio incapaz, porque no entendía las palabras de Horaru._

 _—¡Hace un frío que pela!_

 _—¡Eso es porque estamos ya a finales de agosto!_

 _—¡Eres tú el que ha querido meterse al río!_

 _Los tres chicos caminaban hacia ellos, siendo tan ruidosos como siempre._

 _—¡Es que volvemos mañana a Tokyo! —se defendió Takato—_ _¡Había que aprovechar para darse el último baño!_

 _—Coged las toallas de una vez u os vais a resfriar —les ordenó Narumi._

 _—Tenemos que secarnos rápido —comentó uno de sus amigos mientras se secaba el cuerpo con una de las toallas—. Mis padres me van a matar. Hoy cenamos pronto para ver los fuegos._

 _—Cierto. Yo le prometí a Kita que jugaría con él al fútbol antes —Takato sonrió._

 _—De eso nada —Narumi le tiró la camiseta a la cara—. Hay que ayudar a mi abuela con la cena, que siempre te escaqueas —el chico soltó una sonora carcajada. Narumi le tenía calado—. Venga, vamos —Narumi se puso en pie._

 _—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó otro de sus amigos._

 _—¿No habéis dicho que tenéis que estar pronto en casa?_

 _—Sí, pero deja al menos que me seque un poco. Con el bañador mojado me voy a escocer._

 _—Pues te pones un poco de pomadita y listo —el otro niño le dio una palmadita en la espalda._

 _—Ni que fuera un bebé…_

 _—¡No habléis de esas cosas! —ladró Takato— Que Narumi es una chica, burros._

 _—Ni que ella necesitara que la defendieras._

 _Narumi rio. La chica se unió rápidamente al grupo para regresar juntos a casa, pero, antes de seguir avanzando, se giró. Horaru no les seguía._

 _—¿No vienes? —le preguntó._

 _—No. Voy más tarde —le respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla, sus ojos perdidos en otra parte._

 _Narumi permaneció unos segundos inmóvil en el mismo sitio. Horaru estaba demasiado raro, pero esperaba que no fuera nada. Finalmente, la chica reaccionó cuando sus amigos la llamaron para que se diera prisa y corrió hacia ellos para ponerse rápidamente a su altura._

 _—¿No viene tu hermano?_

 _—No. Se quedará un poco más._

 _—Tu hermano es un tipo extraño —comentó uno de sus amigos—. Aunque a mi hermana le encanta. Se pasa el día hablando de él, que si es guapo, que si qué ojos tan bonitos tiene, que si es tan misterioso y callado… No deja de hacerle fotos en secreto. Seguramente podría hacer varios álbumes con ellas._

 _—Qué mal rollo —comentó el otro._

 _—Ya —chasqueó el niño la lengua—. Es idiota._

Narumi abrió los ojos. Su abuela la observaba de pie con una sonrisa.

—¿Has estado soñando algo?

Narumi se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos. Una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla derecha, pero se la limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Se quitó los auriculares. Le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—No es bueno que estés tanto al sol. Te deja atontada. Normal que tengas calor. Está siendo un verano muy caluroso y eso que estamos en las montañas. Anda, ven aquí.

Narumi siguió con la mirada a su abuela. La mujer se sentó en el suelo. Sobre la mesita de madera del salón había sacado su kit de costura al completo.

—¿Vas a coser?

— _Vamos_ a coser —la corrigió su abuela.

—Hace mucho que no coso.

—Ya lo sé —respondió la mujer con simpleza.

Narumi se puso en pie. Caminó con pesadez hasta la mesa y tomó asiento junto a su abuela. La mujer sacó las agujas para hacer punto y comenzó a moverlas con destreza. Narumi observó las suyas, sobre la mesa, frente a ella.

—¿Es que ya no te cuerdas de cómo se hacía? —su abuela la miró de reojo.

—Vagamente —confesó Narumi. Cogió las agujas y comenzó a moverlas sin tener muy claro qué pretendía hacer con ellas, lo que resultó en una especie de maraña de puntos.

—¿Cómo puedes haberlo enredado tanto? —su abuela se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Es que no tengo muy claro qué quiero coser —Narumi se rascó la nuca.

—Pues piénsalo antes. No me gastes la lana.

—Perdón, perdón —Narumi rio—. Creo que soy peor que mamá.

—Lo veo complicado. Al menos tú me escuchas cuando hablo para intentar hacerlo bien. Tu madre ya sabes la poca paciencia que tiene.

—¿Te acuerdas de las vacaciones? Solía tirarlo todo al suelo cuando se frustraba —Narumi rio al recordarlo y su abuela, también.

—Peor que los niños pequeños.

Cuando sus risas se apagaron, un silencio se estableció entre ambas. Casi no se había dado cuenta de que se había referido a su madre como 'mamá'. Llevaba tiempo sin pronunciar aquella palabra con tanta naturalidad y se sentía extraño. Su abuela seguramente también lo había notado. Narumi suspiró y observó a su abuela pelear por deshacer el estropicio que ella había hecho.

—Qué tranquilidad, ¿verdad? —comentó su abuela—. Recuerdo aquellos días en los que éramos tantos ocupando esta casa. Y ahora tú te irás de vacaciones con tus amigos. Qué pena me da ver lo rápido que os hacéis mayores. ¿No sabes nada de los niños con los que jugabais Taka-chan y tú? Los nietos de los Yoshida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó de forma inconsciente en el rostro de Narumi. Se acordaba de ambos, de Yuuya y Takeo. Eran primos y solían pasar los veranos también en casa de sus abuelos, pero el tiempo les había terminado por alejar.

—Desde que el señor Yoshida falleciera y la señora Yoshida se fuera con los padres de Yuuya-chan no volví a verlos, igual que tú.

—Pero eso es muy habitual en estas tierras. Estamos aislados en invierno y los hijos ya no quieren que sus padres ancianos se queden solos en estas montañas. Pero vosotros tenéis ahora esos aparatos para hablar.

—En ese entonces no teníamos, abuela. O, al menos, no le dábamos tanto uso.

—Es una pena. Hacíais los cuatro un grupito muy majo. Horaru se empeñaba en haceros de canguro. Había poca gente de su edad, es verdad, pero no entiendo por qué prefería pasar tiempo con vosotros. Parecía que se aburría—la mujer rio—. Bueno, la nieta de los Yoshida estaba interesada en él.

—Eso nos contaba Yuuya-chan.

—A su abuela y a mí nos gustaría haberlos emparejado, pero el gruñón de tu abuelo nos dijo que dejáramos a los muchachos en paz. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tu abuelo tenía a tu hermano en un pedestal.

—Oye abuela…

—Mmm…

—¿Crees que Horaru ha sido feliz alguna vez?

Por unos segundos, la anciana dejó de mover las agujas. Narumi se mordió el labio, arrepentida inmediatamente por la pregunta que acababa de formular. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Por mucho que la retirara, la situación no cambiaría.

—Te acuerdas mucho de él, ¿verdad?

—Más bien que este lugar me hace recordar cosas.

—¿Y ese recuerdo te ha hecho preguntarte si tu hermano ha sido feliz alguna vez? —Narumi asintió con lentitud a la pregunta de su abuela. Sentía que el tiempo en aquellas montañas pasaba mucho más despacio y solo se dedicaba a pensar— Narumi —su abuela extendió sus regordetes dedos hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. Mi Narumi —su abuela sonrió—. Por supuesto que Horaru fue muy feliz.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque lo sé. Porque él nos apreciaba a todos y valoraba esos momentos que pasábamos todos juntos. Tu hermano no sonreía demasiado, pero cuando más le he visto sonreír ha sido estando aquí. Horaru era un chico muy especial. Sé que no hace falta que te lo recuerde.

Por mucho que deseaba que aquellas palabras de su abuela hicieran mella en ella, Narumi solo conseguía sentirse peor. Se miró las rodillas y, sobre ellas, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Cuánto deseaba poder expresar en voz alta todo lo que sentía.

—Setsuko, me muero de hambre —su abuelo corrió una de las puertas del salón, rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado entre abuela y nieta. El hombre se rascó el trasero con indiferencia y, después, puso los brazos en jarras.

—Pues ve a la cocina y coge algo. Estoy ocupada.

—Anda, Narumi, tráeme tú algo —farfulló el hombre mientras se tumbaba en el suelo de costado.

—Voy — se puso en pie.

—Tu nieta no está aquí para ser tu criada.

—Es que estoy fatal de los huesos.

—¿Esa es ahora tu excusa para pasarte el día tumbado dormitando? —la mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Ves, abuela? Es por el calor, que te aplatana —Narumi regresó al salón y le lanzó a su abuelo una fruta que cogió al vuelo. Éste le guiñó un ojo y Narumi sonrió.

—Hay que ver… Ya podrías parecerte más a mí que a tu abuelo.

El anciano emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Eres de lo que no hay, Setsuko —el hombre dio un bocado a la fruta y miró a su nieta de reojo—. Oye, Narumi —su tono se volvió serio de repente—. Tu vida no está ligada a la de nadie, ni siquiera a la de Horaru.

—¡Isao! —le regañó su mujer.

—¿Creéis que no os he escuchado? Soy un viejo, pero afortunadamente el oído me funciona bien todavía —el anciano señaló a su nieta con el dedo índice, advirtiéndola—. Que te quede esto claro, Narumi. Dedícate a vivir tu vida y a sonreír. Ya no sonríes como antes y eso es porque solo piensas en lo mismo. No podemos cambiar lo que pasó. Aprende a vivir con ello.

—No seas tan duro con ella.

—No lo soy. ¿Crees que no echo de menos a mi nieto? Maldita sea, era callado, pero disfrutaba de su compañía. No tenía que hablar de estupideces todo el día.

—Dejad de hablar como si estuviera muerto. Dejad de hablar en pasado —pronunció Narumi entre dientes—. No lo está.

Su abuelo suspiró con pesadez.

—Girad ese ventilador hacia aquí, que no me llega el aire —protestó.

—Eres agotador —la mujer miró a Narumi y ésta estiró el brazo hasta el ventilador para moverlo en la dirección en la que se encontraba su abuelo.

—Podrías coserme un gorro nuevo, Setsuko. El mío está muy viejo y este invierno se me va a congelar la calvorota —el anciano se dio unas palmaditas en lo alto de la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? Te digo yo que a tu abuelo a veces se le va la cabeza —le comentó su abuela en tono confidente, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que su abuelo lo escuchara.

—¡Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría! Para poder disponer de la casa como te diera la gana, pero yo soy el hombre y soy yo el que mando.

—¡Qué vas a mandar tú! —Narumi les observaba con una sonrisa. Su abuela le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo de forma cariñosa— Hazle creer que es el que manda para no dañarle su orgullo de macho, esa es la clave —le guiñó un ojo.

—Las mujeres sois perversas.

—Y los hombres idiotas.

—En eso no te voy a llevar la contraria —el hombre dio otro bocado a la fruta y miró a su nieta—. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—A nada —la muchacha rio levemente—. Me resulta increíble que sigáis tan enamorados después de tantos años.

Su abuelo sonrió de medio lado.

—Tu abuela y yo hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero hemos trabajado siempre como un equipo. Aunque ahora nos gruñamos, créeme que, si volviera a nacer, me casaría con ella de nuevo. No he conocido mujer más extraordinaria y luchadora que tu abuela.

—¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías? —la mujer le fulminó con la mirada, pero se veía claramente que se sentía conmovida por las palabras de su marido.

Narumi no podía evitar sonreír y una sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Echaba aquellos momentos en familia, aquellas discusiones tontas, aquellas risas. Sintió deseos de inclinarse hacia su derecha, donde siempre se sentaba Horaru cuando se reunían alrededor de aquella mesa, pero Horaru no estaba. Así que, por mucho que amara pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, Narumi también se entristecía, porque aquella casa típica japonesa que pertenecía a la familia Shiraoka le hacía ser más consciente de la ausencia que su hermano mayor dejaba.

* * *

 _"Si los dolores verdaderamente agudos pueden ser templados por algún goce, sólo puede templarlos el goce de acallar el grito de dolor de los demás. Y si algo los exacerba y los hace terribles, es seguramente la convicción de nuestra impotencia para calmar los dolores ajenos"_  
 **— José Martí**

* * *

 **˜ ¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Más que palabras

A/N: Hola a todos. Traigo un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión bastante larguito y que, por supuesto, espero que os guste.  
Muchas gracias a Guest por su review. me alegra que esta historia te parezca hermosa. Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando venga más drama, que será dentro de muy poco jaja

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El color de una sinfonía

 **Capítulo 24**  
Más que palabras

Bokuto abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana de la habitación. Se incorporó para tomar su teléfono móvil y mirar la hora. Aún no pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que emitió un leve gruñido. Sentía la garganta seca, así que se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Akaashi, que dormía en la cama contigua, y fue dando saltitos hasta abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.

Bokuto bajó las escaleras de la casa de verano de los Uchimura. Un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la casa, todos dormían tras un largo día de playa. O, al menos, eso creía. Al llegar al enorme salón, Bokuto primero creyó captar algo así como una aparición, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de Matsuyama. La chica estaba de pie, apoyada en la puerta de cristal que daba acceso al patio trasero de la casa. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente su piel, permitiendo que Bokuto pudiera adivinar la forma de su delgado cuerpo a través del camisón blanco que lucía. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un improvisado moño, por lo que algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban en todas direcciones. Miraba a través del cristal, absorta en sus pensamientos y, seguramente también, en lo que fuera que estuviera escuchando a través de los auriculares conectados a su teléfono móvil.

Bokuto contuvo la respiración. No sabía si interrumpirla o si escabullirse sin hacer ruido para no perturbarla. Quizás la segunda opción era la más adecuada, pero el as se sentía clavado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Matsuyama miró por encima de su hombro y posó sus grandes ojos castaños sobre él, taladrándole con la mirada. Bokuto sintió que las piernas le temblaban. La chica parecía casi fantasmal y la percibió como algo puro y, sobre todo, inalcanzable.

—Bokuto-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Bokuto dio un pequeño respingo. Matsuyama se había quitado los auriculares y le miraba interrogante.

—Ah, sí. Solo tenía sed —el chico se apresuró a cruzar hasta la cocina. La chica le siguió con la mirada mientras se servía agua en un vaso y se acercaba de nuevo hasta ella.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

—No. Ya estoy bien —sonrió.

Lo cierto era que el trasero todavía le dolía.

Tras mucho deliberar, habían decidido poner en marcha su plan para hacer que Uchimura y Konoha hablaran. Sin embargo, tal y como Saru había predicho, su plan no había salido según lo previsto. En vez de hacer que los dos se quedaran a solas en la cueva, los que se habían terminado perdiendo eran él y Matsuyama y, para colmo, no llevaban mapa porque se lo había quedado Hanazawa.

Finalmente, él y Matsuyama habían deambulado durante un par de horas por la cueva, sin prácticamente luz. Eso había resultado en que Bokuto tropezara y hubiera caído sobre su trasero. El dolor en el momento había sido insoportable, pero Bokuto poco a poco había ido recuperándose. Y, no pretendía engañar a nadie, pero el haber estado en aquella cueva le había puesto más nervioso que de costumbre. Le resultaba asfixiante la idea de pasar horas en un lugar tan oscuro y pequeño, así que se había descontrolado más que de costumbre, preso de su nerviosismo.

—Bokuto-san —Matsuyama le agarró el brazo con fuerza cuando estaban en la cueva. Bokuto la miró en penumbra, desconcertado. La chica estaba seria, apretaba sus labios formando una fina línea—, tienes que tranquilizarte. No pasa nada. Será mejor si nos quedamos en un mismo sitio, ¿de acuerdo?

Bokuto asintió con lentitud, sintiéndose ridículo porque, en vez de proteger a Matsuyama, estaba siendo al revés.

Cuando el resto dieron con ellos, pudieron respirar aliviados.

—Naru-chan —Anri se había tirado en brazos de Narumi—, estaba tan preocupada. ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias, yo también estoy perfectamente Hanazawa —había gruñido un Bokuto que caminaba un poco encorvado por el dolor punzante en su trasero tras la caída.

—Déjala que se preocupe por Matsuyama —le había dicho Washio—. No sabes lo que me ha costado tranquilizarla. Estaba histérica.

Una vez pasado el susto, pudieron burlarse de él cuanto quisieron. Bokuto tampoco es que protestara mucho por sus burlas porque, en realidad, se las merecían, especialmente él. Mientras que Matsuyama había mantenido la compostura, él había entrado en pánico durante algunos instantes. Al volver a casa, Washio había rebuscado en su maleta una pomada que llevaba para caídas y golpes y que entregó a Bokuto.

—Washio, eres increíble —Anri le miraba completamente admirada—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido traer todas estas cosas? —preguntó la chica mirando con curiosidad una bolsa en la que Washio guardaba vendas, tiritas, alcohol para heridas y medicamentos en caso de enfermedad como un resfriado o una indigestión.

—Me he acostumbrado a llevar todo tipo de cosas encima desde que están las gemelas.

—¿Las gemelas?

—Washio tiene dos hermanas gemelas —aclaró Konoha.

—Tienen ocho años ahora —añadió Washio.

—Tienes que ser un hermano mayor fantástico —sonrió la muchacha.

—No es para tanto.

Pero, para Bokuto, sí lo era, porque aquella pomada le había aliviado prácticamente todo el dolor y, al menos, había podido conciliar el sueño, aunque finalmente había sido su deseo de agua lo que le había despertado en medio de la noche.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —le preguntó Bokuto, tomando asiento en el sofá— Yo tengo excusa, porque me ha despertado la sed —dio un sorbo al vaso de agua.

—Mi familia está en Europa de vacaciones. Mi padre y mi hermano me han llamado para saber qué tal estoy. Allí es por la tarde, más o menos.

—¿Europa? —los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron de par en par— ¡Qué pasada! ¿Por qué no te has ido con ellos?

—Porque me apetecía pasar las vacaciones con vosotros —la chica tomó asiento a su lado—. Además, así he aprovechado y he ido a ver a mis abuelos maternos una semana.

—¿Por eso no viniste con nosotros directamente aquí?

—Eso es. Mis abuelos viven en la prefectura de Yamagata —la chica jugueteó con los auriculares, distraída.

—¿Qué música escuchas?

—¿Qué?

—Que qué música estás escuchando —preguntó Bokuto de nuevo. El as tomó uno de los auriculares y se colocó uno en su oído derecho. Lentamente, su rostro se descompuso—. Pero ¿qué demonios es esto?

—Es música clásica —Narumi se colocó el otro casco en su oído izquierdo para saber qué estaba sonando justo en ese momento—. Es Chopin.

—¿En serio que te gusta esto?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No sé —Bokuto se encogió de hombros—. Eres joven.

—¿Es que la música clásica es exclusiva de gente mayor? —Narumi enarcó una ceja.

—No sé, pero es raro.

—La música clásica no está desfasada. Es tu pensamiento el que lo está —Narumi buscó en su teléfono y sonrió—. Escucha esta pieza.

La pieza iniciaba con mucha calma, un sonido prácticamente imperceptible. De repente, un violín con un sonido casi desagradable entraba en escena, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Bokuto. Sin embargo, pronto entraban otros instrumentos que acompañaban a aquel solitario violín. El ritmo se iba incrementando y Bokuto se sorprendió al notar que sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música.

—Es muy moderno —le comentó a Narumi. Sin embargo, la chica no se enteró. Estaba completamente concentrada.

Bokuto se percató de que Narumi tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía muy concentrada, inmersa en la música. Sobre su muslo, sus dedos tamborileaban. Al principio, Bokuto no entendía qué hacía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba marcando el compás inconscientemente.

Durante los siete minutos que duró aquella pieza, Narumi estuvo completamente ausente. Sus manos reaccionaban a los cambios de ritmo, ajena a la mirada de un Bokuto que la observaba con detenimiento. Matsuyama sentía la música de una forma que él no había visto nunca. Tenía la impresión de que, si la chica hubiera tenido un violín a mano, lo habría cogido y se habría puesto a tocar dando vueltas a la habitación al ritmo de la música. La imaginaba danzando, sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo, mientras tenebrosas sombras la acompañaban hipnotizadas por su música.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Bokuto parpadeó varias veces. Narumi le miraba expectante. La pieza había finalizado ya.

—Es muy moderna.

—¿Verdad? —la chica sonrió— Es Danse Macabre de Camille Saint-Saëns. Es una viva melodía a ritmo de vals francés, basada en el poema de Hernri Cazalis, que describe a la Muerte tocando el violín a media noche sobre una tumba. A sus ritmos acuden los esqueletos de los muertos para bailar. Para la afinación del violín que toca la Muerte, Saint-Saëns utiliza una forma especial: la primera cuerda la afina en mi bemol en lugar de mi natural con lo que da una sensación de ambiente tétrico. Como les ha pasado a muchos grandes compositores, la primera vez que Danse Macabre se estrenó al público no tuvo buena recepción, pero, posteriormente, el uso del xilófono, que imita los sonidos de los huesos de los esqueletos, y las hipnóticas repeticiones constituyeron un avance del Bolero de Ravel.

Bokuto se quedó en silencio. No había entendido ni la mitad de lo que la chica le decía, pero no quería interrumpirla. Mientras le daba su explicación, sus ojos brillaban con tanta emoción y su rostro estaba iluminado de tal manera que a Bokuto aquello le parecía suficiente.

—Ay, ¡perdona! —Narumi se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada— Ha sido ponerme a hablar de música clásica y enrollarme.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿no? Parece que sabes bastante —Bokuto pensó que quizás aquel era un buen momento para sacar el tema del violín. A lo mejor podía conseguir que volviera a tocarlo—. He visto que hacías una cosa con los dedos. No entiendo mucho, pero estabas marcando el compás, ¿no? Eso es lo que hacen los músicos.

—No me he dado cuenta. Supongo que es una vieja costumbre.

—Entonces, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?

Bokuto se percató de que el ceño de Matsuyama se fruncía ligeramente. La muchacha le escrutó con la mirada antes de contestar.

—Sí, pero no se me daba bien, así que lo dejé.

 _Mentirosa_ , pensó Bokuto. Si no recordaba mal, Fujioka-sensei le había dicho que Matsuyama tenía talento de verdad, que era una de las grandes promesas del violín en Japón o, al menos, que hasta cierto momento lo había sido.

—¿Y qué instrumento tocabas?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque quiero saber más cosas sobre ti.

Tras responder aquello, Bokuto sintió que sus orejas se incendiaban. Narumi agachó la mirada, algo avergonzada por la honestidad del chico, y se dejó caer contra él, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Bokuto. El as contuvo la respiración.

—Yo también quiero saber más cosas sobre ti, Bokuto-san —murmuró Narumi.

Bokuto apretó sus labios, formando una fina línea. Al no notar ninguna reacción por parte del chico, Narumi levantó el rostro lentamente. Bokuto se giró hacia ella, percatándose de lo cerca que estaba en realidad la chica. _Qué guapa es_ , pensó mientras, inconscientemente, apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, haciendo que la punta de sus narices se rozara.

En aquel momento, el teléfono de Matsuyama vibró y los dos se sobresaltaron. La chica lo consultó rápidamente, pero no contestó a lo que fuera que hubiera recibido. Bokuto, incómodo por el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, carraspeó.

—Y… ¿Y tienes más canciones de esas clásicas que parecen modernas?

Narumi emitió una leve risita.

—Pues claro. ¿Quieres escucharlas?

Bokuto no tenía muy claro qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con Matsuyama. No es solo que se sintiera a gusto cuando estaba con ella, sino que cada vez que la veía reír o hablar sobre las cosas que le gustaban sentía mariposas en el estómago. Cuando iba por los pasillos de Fukurodani, se sentía ansioso porque deseaba cruzarse con ella y, cuando eso sucedía, su corazón siempre le daba un vuelco. A veces Bokuto se planteaba si debía compartir aquello que le sucedía con Akaashi, pero, en el fondo, nunca lo hacía porque sabía qué era lo que el colocador le respondería y no estaba preparado todavía para escucharlo en boca de otra persona.

La siguiente hora que él y Matsuyama pasaron escuchando música clásica se pasó demasiado rápida, pero los párpados de ambos habían comenzado a cerrarse de nuevo y debían descansar en condiciones si deseaban disfrutar de su último día de playa. Las vacaciones tocaban a su fin y el segundo cuatrimestre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Para disfrutar de un día de playa se desplazaban hasta la playa de Setoda, una de las maravillas de la zona. Tenían que tomar un bus para llegar hasta allí, pero el viaje merecía la pena dada la amplitud de la playa y la suave arena.

Los Uchimura tenían muchos objetos de playa almacenados, entre ellos unas palas de madera y una pelota con las que poder jugar. Una vez instalados, Washio, Konoha, Bokuto y Anri dibujaron en la arena un pequeño campo y se dividieron en parejas. Sentados en las toallas, bajo las sombrillas, Akaashi, Akari y Narumi los observaban.

—¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido a Bokuto-san y Hanazawa-san ponerse juntos? —preguntó Akaashi conteniendo la risa. Los dos discutían y se chinchaban constantemente mientras Washio intentaba mediar entre ellos.

—Yo lo encuentro bastante divertido —Narumi emitió una leve risita.

—Bokuto tiene muy buen cuerpo, ¿verdad, Narumi-san? —le comentó Akari en tono confidente.

—¿Qué? —Narumi desvió la vista hacia los chicos, que seguían jugando en la orilla. Bokuto justo en ese momento estiró su brazo derecho hacia arriba para golpear la pelota de goma con fuerza y ganar un punto que Anri y él celebraron chocando los cinco.

—¿En serio no te has fijado? —Akari la miró sorprendida— Los chicos tienen buen cuerpo porque hacen mucho deporte, pero me he quedado verdaderamente impresionada con Bokuto. Está a otro nivel —Akari sonrió de medio lado al ver que Narumi se sonrojaba y encogía las piernas para abrazarse a ellas y esconder parte de su rostro—. Todas las chicas que pasan por su lado en la playa se giran para mirarlo —emitió una leve risita.

No es que no se hubiera fijado, saltaba a la vista que Bokuto tenía la espalda ancha y brazos musculados. Su torso era firme y tenía los abdominales bastante bien marcados. A diferencia de Konoha, por ejemplo, cuyo cuerpo era más fino, Bokuto destacaba mucho más. Pero ¿por qué se sentía tan acalorada?

—Por cierto, ¿no crees que Bokuto y Anri se llevan muy bien últimamente? —Akari miró de reojo a Narumi. Aunque se trataba de una pregunta inocente, Narumi notó la mirada ponzoñosa de la chica.

Narumi se mordió el labio. Habría deseado contestar a Akari que no la comparara con ella. Bokuto y ella no tenían nada, así que él podría interesarse por quien quisiera y, sobre todo, hablar con quién él quisiera. No iba a ponerse celosa por semejante tontería.

—Me parece genial que se hayan hecho tan amigos —Narumi se puso en pie y rebuscó en su bolsa de playa—. Anri se hace la dura y le encanta quejarse por todo, pero sé que en el fondo aprecia mucho a Bokuto-san y precisamente por eso es más brusca con él —sacó de la bolsa un bote de crema y se giró hacia Akaashi, finalizando inmediatamente aquella conversación porque no quería iniciar un nuevo conflicto con Akari— Akaashi-san, ¿te importa echarme crema en la espalda?

Akaashi extendió el brazo para tomar el bote de crema y se echó un poco en la mano, que entendió por la espalda de la muchacha. Al entregarle el bote, Narumi continuó echándose crema por todo el cuerpo, de vez en cuando lanzándole miradas furtivas.

—¿Por qué me miras así, Matsuyama-san?

—¿Te has echado crema?

—No.

—Pues deberías. Te puedes quemar. Y ya no es solo que te quemes, es que el sol daña tu piel.

—Pareces su madre —Akari rio.

—Es que no soporto que la gente no se proteja del sol —replicó la chica, untando a Akaashi de crema y, después, extendiéndosela por uno de sus brazos.

—Matsuyama-san, puedo hacerlo yo —el chico se apartó un poco, notando cómo Bokuto los observaba desde la distancia. No era necesario tampoco que ella le embadurnara de crema como si fuera un niño pequeño y mucho menos que se la extendiera. Cualquiera podría pensar que eran más cercanos de lo que parecía, en especial Bokuto.

—Al menos déjame echarte en la espalda —Narumi se echó un poco en la mano y le entregó el bote a Akaashi para que fuera echándose crema por el resto del cuerpo—. ¿Has visto como no es para tanto? —sonrió después satisfecha, guardando el bote en su bolso.

La chica volvió a sentarse al lado de Akari. Estiró sus piernas fuera de la sombrilla, dejando que el sol le calentara la piel.

—¿Por qué no vamos al agua, Matsuyama? —Bokuto se había acercado hasta ellos a grandes zancadas. Konoha, Washio y Anri intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

—Nos acabamos de echar crema —Narumi se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Eh, Akari! —la llamó Konoha— Bokuto nos ha dejado plantados. ¿Juegas tú?

—¡Vale! —canturreó la chica, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al grupito.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Bokuto.

—¿Por qué no vas con Akaashi-san?

—Que venga Akaashi, pero tú también —el as la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, haciendo que la chica trastabillara junto a él rumbo a la orilla.

—¡Bokuto-san! —Akaashi salió tras él— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bokuto se detuvo en la orilla. Se percató de que sus dedos estaban apretados con fuerza alrededor de la muñeca de la chica y soltó rápidamente a Matsuyama.

—Perdona, Matsuyama. Me he pasado.

La chica le observó con el ceño fruncido. De repente, dio una especie de patada al agua, mojando a Bokuto. El as se estremeció por lo fría que estaba, lo que provocó una carcajada en la muchacha, quien salió corriendo.

—¡Te vas a enterar!

Bokuto salió tras ella. Los dos corretearon por la orilla entre gritos y risas, ignorando las miradas de la gente. El agua del mar le llagaba a Narumi por las rodillas y Bokuto la tenía completamente acorralada. La chica le suplicaba que tuviera piedad, pero Bokuto la agarró por la cintura emitiendo una sonora carcajada. Con una facilidad pasmosa, elevó a la chica en el aire para sumergirla con brusquedad, haciendo una especie de suplex, igual que si fuera un luchador de lucha libre. La chica salió del agua desconcertada y se tambaleó unos segundos, hasta que golpeó a Bokuto en el brazo con fuerza.

 _Todo delicadeza_ , Akaashi rodó los ojos.

—¡Qué bruto eres!

—Ha sido mi venganza —sonrió satisfecho.

—¿No podéis jugar en el agua con cuidado? Podríais haceros daño —Akaashi se aproximó a ellos. El colocador entonces cogió a Bokuto por los brazos, quien le miró interrogante.

—¿Qué haces, Akaashi?

—Ahora, Matsuyama-san.

Narumi sonrió de medio lado. Dio un pequeño salto hacia Bokuto, colocó su mano en la cabeza del as y la empujó hacia el agua con fuerza, haciéndole una ahogadilla.

—¡Eso es trampa! —Bokuto les señaló de forma acusatoria.

—Para nada. Se trata de una alianza —respondió Akaashi con simpleza.

Bokuto intentó cobrarse su venganza, pero Akaashi y Matsuyama trabajaban bien juntos y, en realidad, terminó tragando más agua que logrando cumplir su objetivo. Sin embargo, finalmente consiguió atrapar a la chica. Bokuto la tomó de la cintura de nuevo y la cargó al hombro.

—Y ahora qué, ¿eh? —Bokuto emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Bokuto-san, no soy un saco de patatas —se defendió la chica sin mucho éxito. Bokuto se agachó un poco y metió la cabeza de la muchacha bajo el agua para rápidamente sacarla de nuevo.

—¿El qué decías? Porque creo que no te he oído —se burló Bokuto.

—Eres id-

Bokuto la volvió a sumergir.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Narumi se apoyó en el hombro de Bokuto y acercó mucho su rostro al del chico. Bokuto sintió que se sonrojaba, pero el efecto se desvaneció tan pronto como Narumi le escupió un chorrito de agua de mar en la cara.

—¡Es asqueroso! —el chico la soltó, restregándose la cara con las manos.

—Chúpate esa —Narumi le sacó la lengua.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Bokuto-san en que es asqueroso, pero también creo que te lo merecías.

—No te pongas de su parte —protestó el as.

Narumi se estaba riendo. Akaashi tenía los brazos en jarras y le observa con los labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba. Akaashi y Matsuyama estaban parados uno al lado del otro y Bokuto sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Hacían muy buena pareja y eso le dolía.

El as apretó los labios formando una fina línea. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que intervenir. Akaashi era su amigo, pero no soportaba que tuviera tanta confianza con Matsuyama, no soportaba que ella le tocara con naturalidad, que ambos pudieran conversar de tantos temas, que ella pareciera a gusto en su compañía. Y él, en cambio… ¿Él que era? ¿Un amigo, sin más? Él no quería eso y tampoco creía que lo fuera.

A él le gustaba Matsuayama. Le gustaba de verdad.

 _Oh_ , exclamó para sus adentros, _me he enamorado de Matsuyama_.

Era tan obvio… ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Sentía ganas de saltar cada vez que veía a la chica y más de una vez había sentido deseos de besarla. Aquello no era normal si fueran solo amigos. Por eso, ante su realización, sus piernas temblaron como gelatina y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

—¡Eh! No os quedéis toda la diversión para vosotros —Anri, seguida de Konoha, se acercaba a ellos llevando un balón hinchable entre las manos— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó Anri, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Bokuto. Todos se giraron para mirarlo.

—Oye, estás pálido —comentó Konoha.

—¡Qué va! —el chico se golpeó en sus mejillas con ambas manos, poniéndoselas coloradas al instante, lo que sobresaltó a sus amigos— ¡Si estoy genial! —el chico arrebató a Anri la pelota de sus manos y se dispuso a jugar con ella. El resto intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad para, finalmente, encogerse de hombros. A veces era mejor dejar a Bokuto por imposible.

Juntos, estuvieron jugando en el agua hasta que decidieron salirse porque sus dedos estaban arrugados y sentían frío. Tras secarse y charlar un rato sentados en las toallas, prepararon todo para comer los bentos que habían preparado para comer a mediodía en la playa. Estaban hambrientos, así que la comida desapareció rápidamente.

—Estoy lleno —mumuró Konoha mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.

—Yo estoy agotada —bostezó Akari.

—Pero si no has hecho nada… —Konoha la miró de reojo— Solo has estado tumbada al sol.

—Bueno, pero es que la playa cansa mucho —se defendió la chica.

—¿Sabéis que me apetece ahora? —preguntó Bokuto, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta— Un helado.

—Ay sí… —los ojos de Anri se iluminaron— ¡De chocolate con trozos de galleta!

—¡Eso está hecho! —Bokuto chasqueó los dedos y se puso en pie— Voy a por helados. ¿De qué los queréis?

Todos empezaron a decirle a Bokuto lo que querían. El chico miró a Akaashi y le sonrió

—¿Me acompañas, Akaashi?

—Quieres que te acompañe porque se te han olvidado la mitad de las cosas que te han dicho, ¿verdad?

Bokuto sonrió inocentemente y se rascó la nuca. Akaashi suspiró con resignación y se puso en pie.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la tienda más cercana. Se encontraba a unos metros de la playa, prácticamente escondida en una de las calles. Compraron los helados, pagaron al dependiente y regresaron. Y aquella situación en particular molestaba a Akaashi. El colocador sentía la atmósfera con Bokuto extraña. El as estaba en silencio, más serio que de costumbre, y, aunque intentaba aparentar que no pasaba nada, Akaashi sabía que no era así.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te p-

—Akaashi, ¿a ti te gusta Matsuyama?

Akaashi, que había intentado adelantarse a Bokuto, permaneció con la boca abierta todavía unos instantes tras haber sido interrumpido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, a pesar de que había entendido a su amigo perfectamente.

—Que si te gusta Matsuyama —Bokuto se detuvo al borde de la carretera.

—No. No me gusta.

—¿Estás seguro? —el chico frunció el ceño.

Akaashi suspiró.

—Bokuto-san, si Matsuyama-san me gustara, ya habría hecho mi movimiento —la expresión de Bokuto cambió, estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de su amigo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, así que éste continuó—. Matsuyama-san es guapa y congeniamos, pero no me interesa en el plano romántico, si es lo que crees. Matsuyama-san es muy buena amiga —hizo una pausa, esperando que Bokuto captara sus segundas intenciones porque, desde luego, él sabía por qué Bokuto le había hecho esa pregunta: le molestaba que tuviera una relación de tanta confianza con la chica—. Y creo que ella piensa lo mismo de mí.

Bokuto siguió en silencio. Akaashi interpretó aquello como una señal de que el capitán del equipo de volleyball había terminado, así que le dio la espalda para seguir caminando hacia la playa.

—¡Akaashi! —le llamó Bokuto de repente. El chico miró por encima de su hombro. Bokuto miraba al suelo y apretaba sus puños con fuerza—. Me voy a declarar a Matsuyama.

Akaashi permaneció impasible unos instantes. Una vez aquella información caló en él, sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente de par en par. ¿Desde cuándo Bokuto era consciente de sus sentimientos? ¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello?

—¡Necesito decirle que me gusta! —añadió con determinación, atreviéndose a mirar a la cara a su amigo— ¡Me voy a declarar hoy! Es mi última oportunidad de hacerlo antes de empezar las clases. Lo he decidido esta misma mañana.

—No hace falta que grites —Akaashi bajó el tono—. ¿Estás seguro de ello?

—¿N-No? —Bokuto rio de forma nerviosa— ¿¡Qué le voy a decir, Akaashi!? —corrió hacia el colocador y le aferró del brazo, sacudiéndole— ¿¡Y si mi rechaza!? ¡Tendré que vivir debajo de una piedra!

Empezó como una leve sonrisa, pero, finalmente, Akaashi rompió a reír a carcajadas. Bokuto hizo un puchero, dolido.

—No es que me ría de ti, Bokuto-san —Akaashi se apartó un poco de su amigo, recuperando su espacio personal—. Pero estoy convencido de que no tendrás que preocuparte —le sonrió antes de continuar con el trayecto.

—Akaashi —gimió Bokuto, conmovido por las palabras de su amigo.

—Eso sí, no lo estropees…

Bokuto y Akaashi regresaron al grupo, quienes les esperaban ya ansiosos. Tras comerse los helados, permanecieron tumbados, dormitando tranquilamente en las toallas. Después, algunos se bañaron y jugaron en la orilla. Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, Bokuto hizo su movimiento y se acercó a una Narumi, que permanecía sentada en su toalla, observando al resto con una sonrisa. El chico le tendió la mano para que la tomara y se pusiera en pie.

—¿Te apetece venir a dar un paseo? —le propuso, a lo que la chica accedió con una sonrisa.

Bokuto se preguntaba si lo suyo con Matsuyama podría funcionar. Muchas veces, cuando se quedaban a solas, no solían hablar. No eran tampoco momentos incómodos, pero Bokuto en aquella ocasión sí que se sentía ansioso porque deseaba poder entrever algo de los sentimientos de Matsuyama hacia él antes de abrirle su corazón. Porque tenía miedo, miedo a que le rechazara y su relación ya no volviera a ser la misma. Si eso sucedía, lo que el grupo tenía se estropearía.

—¿En qué piensas? —Narumi le miraba de reojo mientras caminaban por la orilla.

—Nada en especial —Bokuto se encogió de hombros—. Se acaba el verano.

—Dentro de unos días empezaremos las clases de nuevo y comenzará el mal tiempo… Pero también será la fase clasificatoria para los Nacionales.

Bokuto la miró sorprendido.

—¿¡Te acuerdas!?

—¡Pues claro, tonto! —Narumi sonrió— Es muy importante para ti. Bueno, y para todo el equipo.

—Eres genial, Matsuyama. De verdad.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Narumi contuvo una carcajada— ¿No lo decías tú mismo? Somos amigos, ¿no? Me importan esas cosas porque también te importan a ti.

 _Amigos_. Aquella palabra se taladró en el pecho de Bokuto. Lo cierto era que él siempre se refería a ambos como amigos, pero ahora que estaba comenzando a asimilar sus sentimientos por Matsuyama aquella se había convertido en una palabra que no deseaba escuchar de los labios de la chica.

—¡Ven! ¡Vamos allí!

Narumi señaló hacia el frente. La playa acababa elevándose en un montículo de rocas. La chica corrió hacia allí y comenzó a subir por las piedras, seguida por Bokuto. El sol había comenzado a descender por el horizonte, cambiando la tonalidad azulada del cielo en una paleta de colores que iban desde el naranja al morado.

—Qué bonito se ve el mar…

Bokuto se paró para observarla de espaldas. La suave brisa costera meció la cabellera de Matsuyama, algunos mechones rebeldes que escapaban de la trenza. Su vestido playero ondeó, dejando a la vista parte de sus ligeramente bronceados muslos. Tragó saliva. Aquel era el momento idóneo. Tenía que ser ahí.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —Narumi se acercó a él. Le tomó de la mano y le llevó hasta el borde de las rocas, en el punto más alto— No me digas que te dan miedo las alturas.

—No. Para nada —respondió, soltando discretamente la mano de la chica. No quería que ella notaba cómo sudaba en ese momento.

Pero ¿cómo debía empezar? No se le daban bien esas cosas y una parte de él le estaba gritando que no dijera nada. Acababa de empezar a asimilar sus sentimientos hacia Matsuyama. Declararse en ese momento era un impulso que podría acabar con todo. No obstante, su lado más atrevido le decía que no encontraría un momento más adecuado que aquel atardecer. Estaban solos y, una vez empezadas las clases, Matsuyama y él difícilmente podrían estar así de nuevo.

—O-Oye, Matsuyama —Bokuto se giró hacia ella. La chica giró también su rostro hacia él, clavando sus ojos castaños en los suyos. Y aquello hizo que se quedara mudo.

—¿Bokuto-san? —preguntó Narumi, desconcertada.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Narumi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sobre todo cuando Bokuto comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella. Estaba clavada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. La punta de la nariz de ambos se rozó de nuevo, igual que la noche anterior. Narumi podía sentir el aliento de Bokuto en su rostro y, con su mente en blanco, completamente sumergida en el bonito paisaje que los rodeaba, comenzó a ponerse de puntillas para separar la escasa distancia que los separaba, abriendo sus labios ligeramente.

—¡Por fin os encuentro! Llevamos varios minutos buscándoos.

Narumi y Bokuto dieron un salto hacia atrás, alejándose rápidamente el uno del otro. Anri estaba terminando de escalar las rocas.

—Vamos, nos vamos ya a casa. Tenemos que preparar la cena. Es nuestra última noche.

—¡Voy! —Narumi bajó prácticamente a saltos, tropezándose con una roca. Sin embargo, la chica mantuvo la compostura y salió disparada de vuelta a su zona de la playa.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?

—N-No tengo ni idea —balbuceó el as, apresurándose para seguir a Matsuyama y para alejarse cuanto antes de una Hanazawa que le estaba taladrando con la mirada.

* * *

El rico olor a pollo frito había inundado toda la parte baja de la casa. Konoha se afanaba el removerlo con los palillos para que no se pegara en la sartén mientras Akari daba los últimos retoques a la ensalada de patata y Narumi desenchufaba la arrocera. Mientras tanto, Akaashi y Bokuto habían comenzado a poner la mesa.

Según habían acordado al iniciar su viaje a Onomichi, se iban a repartir las tareas. A Anri y a Washio les tocaba recoger, así que la chica había aprovechado para sentarse a leer en el sofá.

—Casi siempre que te veo estás con un libro en la mano —Washio se acercó hasta ella y tomó asiento a su lado. El chico tenía el pelo mojado, recién salido de la ducha—. ¿Qué lees?

—Crimen y castigo, de Fiódor Dostoievski.

—¿No es un poco complicado?

—Qué va. Es mi libro favorito. Lo he leído muchísimas veces y nunca me canso.

—¿De qué trata? —preguntó Washio, más por un tema de iniciar una conversación con la chica.

—La historia narra la vida de Rodión Raskólnikov, un estudiante en la capital de la Rusia Imperial, San Petersburgo. Se ve obligado a suspender sus estudios por la miseria en la cual se ve envuelto, a pesar de los esfuerzos realizados por su madre y su hermana para enviarle dinero. Al necesitar financiación, había recurrido a una anciana prestamista vil y egoísta, en cuya casa empeña algunos objetos de valor, y a la que Raskólnikov mata por considerarla un ser inútil para la sociedad.

—Qué turbio.

—En realidad es una obra maestra, es genial —los ojos de Anri se iluminaron—. Contradiciendo su propia teoría de que no existen motivos suficientes para justificar el crimen, Dostoievski pone en esta novela todo su afán de acumular y sacar a la luz precisamente las circunstancias sociales que, a cada paso, empujan a una persona a llegar al crimen, aunque sea para afirmar su 'yo' y probarse a sí mismo como un hombre. Es increíble la capacidad de Dostoievski para expresar cómo el dolor humano palpita y nos contempla desde los estremecedores cuadros de miseria, vejación personal, soledad y asfixia moral propios de una gran ciudad.

Washio frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentando asimilar tanta información.

—Vamos, que en definitiva es un pestiño —comentó Konoha con sorna.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le espetó la chica— ¡Es una de las grandes obras de la literatura universal! Deberías empezar a leer literatura de verdad y no esa estúpida revista de volleyball que os pasáis el día ojeando. Así de simple te estás quedando.

—¡Eh!

—Lo leeré —pronunció Washio de repente. Anri le miró sorprendida—. Parece interesante.

—No es bueno leer libros solo porque te los recomiendan. Es mejor que despierten algo en ti, si no se termina aborreciendo la literatura.

—No soy muy dado a leer, pero de verdad que me apetece leerlo. Pareces bastante emocionada cuando hablas de él.

—¿Ah, sí? —Anri se sintió un poco cohibida ante la sinceridad del chico. Echó un vistazo a su libro y se lo tendió a Washio— Ten.

—No te preocupes, Hanazawa. Lo cogeré en la biblioteca. Tú acabaló.

—De verdad, no me importa —Anri sonrió—. Te lo quiero prestar.

—Está bien —Washio lo tomó y hojeó sus páginas—. ¿Te apetece que lo comentemos cuando lo lea?

—¡Sí, claro!

—Washio-san, deberías escapar ahora que puedes. Anri después te esclavizará con su amor por la literatura —comentó Narumi, entregándole a Akaashi la ensalada de patata para que la pusiera en la mesa.

—¡Eres cruel, Naru-chan! —gimió la chica, haciendo reír a su amiga.

A continuación, todos ocuparon la mesa para tomar su última cena juntos antes de regresar a Tokyo. El ambiente, aunque seguía siendo igual de ruidoso y alegre que el resto de los días tenía cierto aire de nostalgia. Aquellas eran sus primeras vacaciones juntos, pero esperaban que no fueran las últimas a pesar de que los de tercero en tan solo unos meses se graduarían y se marcharían a la universidad.

Mientras Anri y Washio terminaban de recoger la cocina, el resto salió al patio para preparar la pequeña hoguera. Desde el patio de la casa de los Uchimura se podían ver bien las estrellas al estar en una pequeña colina.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas —comentó Akaashi a Bokuto mientras desplegaban algunas sillas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Matsuyama-san ya no se refiere al resto como senpai —Bokuto miró sorprendido al colocador—. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Poco a poco, se está abriendo a los demás.

—Eso es genial —Bokuto sonrió ligeramente y Akaashi le notó más apagado que de costumbre.

—No te has confesado —adivinó el colocador.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero apareció Hanazawa —reconoció Bokuto—. Aunque me alegro de no haberlo hecho al final. Ahora que comentas eso, tengo la impresión de que lo habría estropeado todo y Matsuyama se habría agobiado un poco.

—Bokuto-san, no debería meterme y no sé qué clase de sentimientos tiene Matsuyama-san hacia a ti o si ni siquiera los tiene. Tampoco digo esto porque seamos amigos o porque tú seas el capitán del equipo de volleyball —el chico hizo una pausa—. No sé exactamente por qué experiencias personales ha pasado Matsuyama-san para que esté tan cerrada en sí misma, pero creo que la estás ayudando mucho y que ella está cambiando por la influencia que estás ejerciendo sobre ella.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —Bokuto posó sus ojos sobre la muchacha. Narumi estaba de cuclillas, observando con atención las chispas de una bengala que había encendido y le dio la impresión de que se sentía bastante sola. El chico hizo un gesto para indicarle a Akaashi que iba a hablar con ella y éste asintió—. Por cierto, Akaashi —se giró antes de alejarse de él—. Es la primera vez que te escucho reconocer que somos amigos —Bokuto sonrió con inocencia. Akaashi rodó los ojos, pero, cuando el as le dio la espalda, el colocador curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba.

Bokuto se aproximó a Matsuyama. Las chispas de la bengala iluminaban ligeramente su rostro. El chico se agachó a su lado y observó la bengala hasta que se apagó, dejando un pequeño hilo de humo ascendiendo lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bokuto— Pareces triste.

No sabía decir con exactitud por qué, pero le parecía que Narumi tenía un aura de nostalgia que la rodeaba.

—Sí. Solo me estaba acordando de cosas. El final del verano siempre me pone un poco… Reflexiva.

Narumi, encendiendo aquellas bengalas con amigos, recordaba sus veranos en Yamagata con toda su familia. Cuando era pequeña, Horaru siempre le encendía su bengala y juntos extendían sus brazos hacia el negro cielo, observando cómo sus chispas saltaban en todas direcciones hasta que se apagaban. Después, su hermano solía cargarla en sus hombros y juntos veían los fuegos artificiales. Una vez se hizo más mayor, ella ya era capaz de encender su propia bengala y su hermano ya no podía cargarla a los hombros, pero seguían haciendo todas esas cosas juntos. Al menos hasta el accidente. No obstante, todavía le quedaba Kita, pero él solía permanecer con Takato, a quien siempre había estado muy apegado, así que a Narumi le había resultado difícil compartir ese mismo ritual con su hermano pequeño.

—No quiero que se acabe el verano —confesó finalmente la chica en un susurro—. No quiero tener que volver a casa.

Bokuto sintió pena por ella. Desde que había descubierto la clase de relación que Matsuyama tenía con su madre, comprendía en parte por qué la chica era tan reservada con su vida personal. Debía de ser muy doloroso para ella, a pesar de que aparentara que le daba exactamente igual.

—Todavía quedan unos días, Matsuyama. Nos queda el festival del final del verano en Tokyo. Podríamos ir —Bokuto carraspeó—. Quiero decir, con todos. Será divertido. Avisaré también a Kuroo y al resto. Lo pasaremos bien. Crearemos fantásticos recuerdos que nunca olvidaremos.

Narumi sonrió.

—Eres muy buena persona, Bokuto-san —la chica se puso en pie al ver que el resto se acercaba hacia ellos, ya Anri y Washio incorporados al grupo.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó Akari, a lo que Narumi asintió.

Cada uno cogió una bengala y la encendió. Se colocaron en círculo y extendieron sus manos hacia el frente, la luz de las bengalas iluminando sus rostros.

—¡Por un verano inolvidable! —exclamó Konoha.

—Qué ñoño —se burló Akari, haciendo reír al resto al notar lo incómodo que se sentía Konoha.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —añadió Washio—. Es una pena que Saru, Komi, Shirofuku y Suzumeda no hayan podido ver.

—Lo mismo digo —Anri sonrió—. Estoy segura de que éste no será nuestro último verano —la chica levantó la vista y miró a sus amigos—. Nos quedan por vivir juntos muchos veranos más.

Asintieron, en silencio, para, después, elevar sus ojos hacia el cielo estrellado. Un destello de luz cruzó en ese momento el cielo y, sin ellos saberlo, todos hicieron a la vez la misma promesa: no dejarían que las palabras de Anri se quedaran solo en eso, palabras. Aquel verano se había forjado una amistad que querían que durara para toda la vida.

* * *

 _"Pero, en definitiva, ¿qué es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente, esto no es una aventura, ni un programa, ni –menos que menos- un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad"_  
 **— Mario Benedetti**

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
